Boromir, Thou Shall Live
by pmochizuki
Summary: A different choice is made, and Boromir does not die. How will his being alive affect the future of Middle Earth? Mostly drama and action, though a bit of romance is entangled in the plot. AU
1. Galadriel's Choice'

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live_**

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** Through all of my previous stories, I have had one faithful reviewer and friend, more than I can ask for since I know my stories aren't 'the best of the best'. So in honor and dedication to my friend Maria, I write this story "Boromir, Thou Shall Live". Maria is such a big fan of Boromir and for a long time she's complained that not too many people have Boromir fanfics where he survives the quest. So, 'here's lookin' at you kid!'

**Disclaimer: **The world of Middle-earth and all its characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any unfamiliar characters and names belong to me. Example: Isilme, Bawuer, Gelduin, etc.

**Summary:** This is a story with the main plot of what if Boromir hadn't been killed by the Uruk-hais? How does his presence affect the future of Middle-earth?

* * *

**Chapter One: 'Galadriel's Choice'**

Galadriel watched as the boats were rowed away. She spoke silently to herself.

"There goes the last hope for Middle-earth."

The wise elf absently looked on until she could see them no more. They were gone. There was nothing more she could do for them.

Nothing she could for the Ring Bearer. All the burden of the Ring was upon him. He could not share the burden, just as she could ask no one else to share her burden of being a ring bearer. Pain and suffering lay in his path now...

Nothing she could do for the heir of Isildur. He would have to come to his own decision. A strong minded man, yet he was confused, and rightly so. It would be his choice...

Nothing she could do for the faithful hobbit. He had a stout heart, there was nothing more she could say to ensure he would protect his master. But at what cost...

Nothing she could do for the prince of Mirkwood. His keen sense would be an asset to the Fellowship. Loyal to his friends and loyal to the quest, he will have to be true to his loyalties...

Nothing she could do for the dwarf. Strong but brash, he too will learn about the cost of loyalty. To what point will he follow his companions....

Nothing she could do for the two hobbits. Eager and naïve, they will have to find out for themselves the gravity of the situation, that all that is loved in Middle-earth, even the Shire, was in grave danger...

And finally, there was nothing she could do for the Man of Gondor. The mirror had already shown what was to happen. There would be no waiting for him at the White Tower of Ecthilion. Only death was waiting for him...

Once more she repeated to herself that there was nothing she could do. The Fellowship was gone with her blessing and her gifts, and that was all she could do. Now all she would do is wait and hope.

Wait and hope.

But was that all she was required to do, just wait and hope? Was it her destiny that she, Galadriel, would let the past, present, and future control themselves?

No, the mirror was not deceitful. It showed the viewer that which they were destined to view. What a task...what a burden...was she right in her thoughts?

And what of the lives of others? Was it her place to decide their fates, their deaths?

Almost without thought, she realized she had once again reached the mirror. But instead of just passing by, she had a sudden urge to look. And so she did.

At first the water was still, not a ripple disturbed the surface. Then in a swirl, an image of the son of Gondor appeared. It was an image of when she had first spoken into his mind. His eyes were dark and troubled, and sweat trickling down his brow. In shame and with a bit of fear, he had turned away from her face.

No, Boromir was just like any mortal, greed and power called to him, and the Ring filled his thoughts with both.

Then another image filled the mirror, one where Boromir stood standing next to another man, someone who looked remarkably similar. Brothers, to be sure. They stood with ale in their cups; Boromir was toasting to a victory. Both brothers smiled but Galadriel chose to focus on Boromir. His whole face lit up as if even the darkness of Mordor could not put it out.

Galadriel softened at the image until she was bombarded with another image. The son of Gondor lay dead in a boat, floating down a river. And nearby, the brother stood, weeping, the broken halves of the horn of Gondor in his hands.

"Stop!" she mentally shouted, then drew back from the mirror to still her beating heart. It was filled with grief for the two ill fated brothers. Enough, it was enough...

She couldn't, could she? It wouldn't be right, she thought to herself. The course of the future cannot be changed.

But who was she to believe in fate, a fate without choice? She would make a choice...then suddenly, she realized she had made a choice. A choice... to save one life.

She needed someone she could trust. One quickly came to mind...

* * *

Haldir rarely felt cause to rush, but whenever the Lady called him, he had little choice. So instead of his usually mild gait, his pace was quick as he glided down the stairs to the gardens where Galadriel often resided.

Briefly, an elf caught his eye as he passed one of the hallways. It was just a quick glance of light chestnut, but he knew upon whose head the hair belonged.

Isilme seemed to be in deep discussion with another elf so Haldir chose not to give her his customary greeting.

Unfortunately, after giving his greetings, he would usually become at a loss for words. So with the grace acquired from meeting numerous of elves and even several men, he would politely leave.

Why was it whenever he met her face to face, he could think of no words to say? All he wanted to do was bask in her presence. If he was graced with even a smile, why it left his heart pounding in his chest puzzled him.

No matter, he couldn't be troubled with Isilme now. The Lady of the Woods needed him and he would fulfill any duty given to him. It was with a sense of great honor that he accepted any and all tasks she asked of him.

But as he stood in front of Galadriel, nothing could have prepared him for what she was about to tell him.

"You wish for me to follow the Fellowship, My Lady?"

"You will have no problem finding or catching up with them," Galadriel spoke with confidence. "And by land you must follow, or you will be found."

Haldir seldom felt puzzled, other than mystified by his feelings for Isilme. But now, he had to admit he was curious about his task. However, it was not his place to question his queen.

Galadriel continued to speak. "At one point before they make the final choice for their destination, one member will be struck down. I see in your face that you wonder who it will be."

Haldir thought of each and everyone in the Fellowship and spoke his thought out loud, "Who will be lost?"

The Lady shook her head solemnly. "I will not say. All I will say is that if you can save this life, then you have done my will. If you don't... then it is the way it is to be."

Such a mysterious answer, yet Haldir hadn't expected otherwise. Galadriel was known for her mysterious ways, and it wasn't his place to question her. He bowed and said in farewell, "Your orders are mine to obey. By your leave..." she nodded her head in dismissal and he turned to leave.

After only a few steps he was stopped by a voice in his head. "The others must never know about it..."

Haldir turned to face Galadriel but saw she was turned away from him, a sad smile upon her lips.

* * *

Galadriel watched as Haldir leaped lightly onto the back of his horse. Within moments he cantered off, and soon he was lost among the trees.

May his mission be a success, the Lady of the Woods thought to herself. Her heart felt lighter for the first time since she knew of the renewed discovery of the Ring.

A slight wind came through the trees. Galadriel spoke, her whispered words carried away by the wind, "Have hope Boromir, thou shall live."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you like it! Please review!

**Trivia:** The name Isilme means "Moonlight" in the Quenya dialect of Elvish.


	2. 'An Altered Fate'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** Oh. My. Goodness. I have NEVER gotten so many reviews at the same time! Wow, I'm so grateful to you guys for writing reviews! This next chapter is for all you wonderful reviewers!!!!!

My individual thanks to reviewers will always be at the bottom of every new chapter so if you've written a review, please read my message back to you guys!

Story begins just after Boromir has tried to take the Ring from Frodo...

**_Chapter Two: 'An Altered Fate'_**

"Frodo!"

Boromir cried out but the voice in his head and in his heart was even more filled with anguish.

"Forgive me, please!"

He fell to his knees, hands out in surrender, in hope that Frodo could still see him, that Frodo was still close. That Frodo could see his guilt and shame, guilt and shame he deserved.

Once more he cried out the hobbit's name, but Boromir heard no reply. Instead, he heard something else, something calling out to him.

"Boromir…"

It was the Ring, so beautiful, so deadly, so... intriguing. It promised much and expected little. Find Frodo, take the Ring! A hobbit, of all people, should not possess it! Put on the Ring …Put it on... Save Gondor...

Boromir growled in denial, as he willed himself to remain in place. He had already made a horrible mistake, he will not repeat it. He will let Frodo go.

But what was to become of them now? Now, the Fellowship was sundered by a breach of trust, one that could not be mended in moments, or by mere words. Boromir clenched shut his eyes , but this did not help to stop tears from escaping.

The Ring was right about one thing- there was no hope. There was no hope for Gondor, nor for the whole of Middle-earth. Everyone and everything he loved will be lost to the cruel clutches of Sauron. But now he knew the truth, even the Ring couldn't stop the foreseeable. There was only one way, but it was impossible, wasn't it...?

Oh Valar! What had he done? He could still clearly picture the look on Frodo's face as he had reached for the Ring. It held a look of fear, desperation, helplessness... and disappointment. Disappointment! Frodo had been disappointed in him!

Boromir could hardly bear the guilt welling up inside his soul, threatening to overtake his senses. He could hardly blame Frodo, for he would never again be able to look straight into the eyes of the young hobbit…or anybody else for that matter.

Suddenly, as if it were imagined, he felt the ground shake slightly, so slightly he could barely perceive it. As he concentrated on the feeling, it began to grow stronger. There was now no mistaking what was causing the shaking. It signaled the coming of beings in the forest--many, many beings.

It was none of the Fellowship, for all of them, especially the elf with his light feet and the hobbits with their small bodies, could not and would not produce much noise. It could mean only one thing.

Ambush!

Boromir jumped up onto his feet and without thought began to run back towards the river. His sword was already unsheathed, and he was ready to do battle.

Through the trees he caught sight of... what were they? They were not orcs, for they looked more powerful and even more deadly than orcs. He realized then that they were Uruk-hai. Why would they be here? How did they find the Fellowship?

But he did not dwell on the question as he caught sight of two hobbits just a short distance away. Merry and Pippin were being chased by over a dozen of the enemy. Then Boromir saw one Uruk-hai cut off any chance of escape for the hobbits. Merry and Pippin both froze, knowing that it might be their last moments.

Fire seemed to flow through his veins and give him strength as Boromir ran to defend his friends. He would not let Merry and Pippin die, as long as he breathed. To try to block the Uruk-hai's blow would be too dangerous, so instead, Boromir used his whole body weight to throw the other off balance. His shoulder connected painfully with the other's armor, but Boromir quickly dismissed the pain. The pain was a minor issue; he would deal with it later. Right now, he would battle.

He kept the two hobbits in his sight even as he twirled, parried, and thrust his sword, attacking and defeating each and every assailant. Boromir had a certain style of fighting all his own, which was to always take the offensive. He gave no chance for his enemy to put him out of the advantage.

Boromir began to feel as though this battle was different from any other battle he had ever encountered. It wasn't that he was alone against so many No, that did not describe the feeling. It was as if this battle had already been foreseen, like he was living out something predestined.

He paused for a moment, trying to shake off the odd feeling.

The man of Gondor then remembered something. He reached for the object on his belt. Then with all of his breath, he blew into the horn of Gondor, issuing a call for help. More than anything, he hoped to draw the Uruks away from Frodo whom he hoped had reached safety with the other members of the Fellowship. Run, Frodo...

What came forth was a strong clear note, which seemed to silence everything else. Boromir blew once more. The Uruk-hai all seemed stunned, and for an instant, they too appeared to listen to the call of the horn.

But the spell was broken by one Uruk who growled and lunged for the man. Boromir tried to move out of the way but wasn't able in time. The two fell onto the ground. The Uruk-hai got up first and tried to bring his weapon down upon the fallen man.

His sword was out of reach, and Boromir had nothing to block the expected blow. Except one thing.

He brought up his horn to meet the weapon. Well-built and strong, the horn of Gondor deflected the blow. Yet the force of the impact cracked the horn into two pieces.

Boromir had no time to lament the loss of the Gondorrin heirloom, as he rolled out of the way of his attacker to grasp the hilt of his fallen sword. With a quick thrust, the Uruk-hai lay dead at his feet.

He glanced to where the hobbits had been last time he had looked. To his horror he saw that both Merry and Pippin were being closed in on by at least four Uruk-hai. They would soon be dead.

"NO!" Boromir got up with all speed and swiftness. As he rushed toward the hobbits, he cut down two more assailants.

Then, as if in slow motion, Boromir felt eyes on his back. Eyes that wereboring into him so menacingly that without thought he turned to catch a glimpse of the owner. But before he had even made a complete turn, he felt a blow connect sharply with his shoulder, right above his heart. The force was so strong that he jerked back.

At first he felt no pain. He felt only as if the breath had been knocked from him. Then he began to be unable to breathe without gasping. Boromir tried to suck in air, then nearly collapsed as he felt the searing pain. He fell onto his knees and realized his eyes were tightly closed. He opened them and saw the arrow protruding from his shoulder.

As he lifted his eyes they met those of the Uruk-hai who had shot him. The Uruk-hai was now smiling cruelly.

Boromir turned slightly so he could see Merry and Pippin. Their stricken faces were difficult to behold. But Boromir's eyes soon seemed to fail him and he couldn't focus. He shook his head slightly to clear his head. He could now see that a few Uruk-hai had gripped the hobbits by the arms.

He would not give up, not now! Boromir lifted himself from the ground. The Uruks stared at him in shock for they had believed he was finished. Boromir pressed the advantage and killed one, two, then three Uruk-hai in quick succession.

His injury should hurt, but it didn't.

The pain should be unbearable, but it wasn't.

Boromir felt as if he were in a dream, and his sword was moving as if it had its own mind. But the dream was about to take another turn.

Again, his world was jolted to a stop when another arrow pierced his lower body, right below his ribs. He stopped again and tried to keep breathing. It was getting more and more difficult to focus. Boromir leaned heavily on his sword, trying to steady the moving ground. He stole a glance towards the hobbits, and he saw that Merry's face was dirt streaked and grim, his eyes revealing how hard he was trying to remain strong. As for Pippin, he was openly sobbing and tears stained his cheeks as he cried out his name."Boromir!"

At the sound of Pippin's voice, Boromir felt a steely resolve take over his body once again. The Uruk-hai had already hoisted the Halflings onto their shoulders and were quickly getting away. The forest seemed to suddenly start emptying as the others followed.

Boromir then realized the hobbits were being taken alive. The Uruk-hai wanted them alive! But why single them out....

These thoughts were pushed from his mind as Boromir turned around and saw the Uruk-hai approach, bow raised and ready to send an arrow to finish the job. Boromir ducked and it was just in time. Boromir lunged towards the Uruk-hai, sword raised.

The Uruk-Hai then abandoned his bow and arrow, knowing in close combat it would be useless. He sneered and raised his own crude sword.

The two fought, their blades parrying and blocking each blow. Boromir knew in his heart that he was fighting better, faster, and deadlier than ever before. He would have to, if he was to survive.

But in a fight for survival, there were no rules. The Uruk punched and struck the man on the cheek. The blow was aimed well, cutting the flesh against the cheekbone. Boromir knew he was lucky that it hadn't shattered the bone, but the hit had done damage. He felt himself blacking out but willed himself to remain conscious.

Boromir then found himself surprisingly in a wonderful attack position. He sliced his sword across and cut the Uruk-Hai's arm above the elbow.

The Uruk-Hai bellowed in anger then reached out to grasp the shaft of the arrow protruding from Boromir's lower body. Boromir had no time to react, no time to prepare for what was to come.

Boromir cried out in pain for the first time since he began to battle as the arrow was cruelly pulled out. He fell to the ground and this time he found no strength to get up.

Grinning in triumph, the Uruk-Hai readied his weapon to deliver the killing stroke.

Unexpectedly, Boromir felt strangely... relieved. This was the way he had always believed he would die, in battle, fighting for something he believed in. And strangely, he now knew deep in his heart that he did believe in the quest. Once the Ring was destroyed, Gondor would be safe.

He offered a silent prayer to the Valar that Frodo would complete the quest.

But he prayed most of all that Frodo would someday forgive him.

Boromir met the eyes of the Uruk-hai. He would die a warrior, a hero of Gondor.

Suddenly, an arrow struck the Uruk-Hai in the head and Boromir knew he was dead before he hit the ground.

Confusion filled his thoughts.Who...?

Someone knelt beside him and to his utter shock, Boromir realized that it was Haldir. Haldir, the elf who had guided them through Lothlorien. What was he doing here?

Haldir was the first to speak. " Ask no questions. Do exactly as I say." Boromir could only nod, though he did not understand what was happening. "We are leaving immediately. But before we do, I must remove this arrow."

Boromir just closed his eyes. He hoped it was enough of an answer because he found he could not speak.

The moment the arrow was pulled out, Boromir bit his lip from crying out but couldn't stop from groaning. He wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel himself fading. He was getting tired....

He saw Haldir's lips moving but could not comprehend what was being said. Haldir then began to force him to get up.

Oh, how the pain pierced his whole existence! No one should be able to stand so much, and he wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy. Finally, cooperating with Haldir, Boromir was able to get on his feet though almost all of his weight was leaning on the elf.

Haldir was surprisingly strong and half dragged, half supported Boromir to a horse.

"You must get on."

Boromir shook his head, he couldn't. Never before had mounting a horse looked so difficult. It was such an obvious impossibility in his condition. But Haldir was persistent and before Boromir could grasp what was going on, his foot was in the stirrup.

"That is as far as I can aid you. From here you must mount with your own strength."

Boromir reached up with his arms to grasp the horn of the saddle but could move no farther. He rested his head on his outstretched arms and began to fade...

"Boromir, you must not give up!"

The words 'give up' startled Boromir and struck his heart. He was never one to give up, and he would not start now. He took in a deep breath and before he let it out, he hefted himself up. Yet even before he sat down into the saddle, he slipped into blackness...

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? I know it's different from the movie but I'm sort of going by both the movie and the books here. The books never explained clearly what happened so I changed things here and there to fit in with my story.

I wanted so much to really show how much of a hero Boromir was. He did have his weaknesses, for all men have them, but Boromir is still special. He risks his own life to fight to protect Merry and Pippin.

Please review!

**My special thanks to:**

**Maria** Ha, I just knew you'd love it (actually, you just LOVE anything with Boromir! Wink!) I hope you liked this chapter with LOTS of Boromir!

**galadrielwannabe** A Galadriel wannabe? Cool! I hope you like my portrayal of Galadriel. She seemed a bit stiff at times (no offense) in the movies and the books so I decided to give her more emotions. Boromir will ALWAYS live in our hearts!

**Foxtrot** I fully intend to finish this story!

**BoromirDefender** I'm glad you think my story's awesome! I updated my story as soon as I could!

**cherryfaerie** Nope, the character of Isilme is all mine. I looked through the Quenya dictionary to find a suitable name for her. :d Anyway, with Boromir alive, I intend to change a few things, but the changes won't be THAT dramatic (well, I haven't decided if I should).

**Spry Sprite** Hey, you have a cool name! I totally agree with you, some people enjoy killing Boromir, the poor guy! Well, I'm glad you're glad that I'm giving him a chance in my story!

**obsessedgigglingelf** You gave me such a great compliment! 'Even in this short chapter, with a change in the story, you have captured the characters well.' Thanks so much! I'm hoping to continue writing out the characters as you all love from the Lord of the Rings books and movies.

**Melodist** Glad you liked my 'intriguing start'! I'm hoping this chapter shows a side of Boromir never really expressed in the books and the movies. I hope it comes out intriguing enough for you, someone needs to really write Boromir as the hero he really is!


	3. 'Fates Intertwined'

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live _**

By Priscilla Stafford

**Author's Note:** Another chapter, wow! I've never written so much at one time before! I think it's because of all the support I'm getting from my reviewers. You guys are sooooo fantastic!

Once again, my personal notes to reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter.

Well, we've left Boromir at a terrible place indeed. But here's a chapter involving the remainder of the Fellowship. Fates are intertwined, how are the fates of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli changed?

* * *

**Chapter Three: 'Fates Intertwined'**

Aragorn's heart clenched as he strained to catch every single sound. It was too quiet, and the horn of Gondor was heard no more.

He ran to the area he thought Boromir had last been. Bodies were everywhere, and it was evident that Boromir had fought to the utmost of his abilities.

Aragorn grimaced upon seeing the dead body of an especially large Uruk-Hai. The body was laying face down and was missing most of his arm. Yes, Boromir had fought well indeed.

Aragorn began to scan the floor using his ranger skills, looking for any signs of where the Uruk-hai, the hobbits, and Boromir had gone.

He believed they were gone, for Aragorn still held hope that they were all still alive.

He found one arrow, obviously not fashioned by elvish hands because it was crudely made. The tip was covered in red blood. It did not appear to be Uruk-Hai blood, which was almost black in color. Could it have been from a hobbit or a man?

He continued to look around as he made wider and wider circles. Why were there no clues? It was as if... as if someone had erased any signs of man or hobbit. But why?

Aragorn looked up to see that Legolas had appeared. Thankfully he was unhurt.

"Legolas, have you..."

Legolas shook his head, and spoke in his soft voice. "There are no signs."

"There must be!"

With even more vigor, Aragorn once again continued his search. Finally, he found something.

Caught in one of the lower branches of a large tree was a torn piece of a cloak. The material was recognizable, for he himself wore the cloak made from the same material. The piece was from the cloaks given as gifts from the elves of Lothlorien.

Gimli, who had arrived shortly after Legolas, spoke up. "Whose cloak is that? It is from no hobbit -- a hobbit cannot walk on air."

"From Boromir perhaps?" Legolas' voice held a small amount of hope.

Aragorn pondered the puzzle and finally reached his conclusion. And the conclusion didn't make him feel any better. "This is from the edge of a cloak, yet it is not likely the fragment is Boromir's. Even though he is larger than the hobbits, he is not that tall. I think it is safer to assume that it's from one of the hobbits."

Gimli snorted. "Have you been listening to anything I've said, lad? No hobbit can..."

"He can if he was being carried on someone's shoulder, an Uruk-hai's for example."

Silence fell. Aragorn could see that Gimli still looked skeptical and Legolas' face was unreadable.

"Boromir could have..." Gimli ventured to suggest.

"But why would he go in the opposite directions?" Aragorn snapped. He was feeling frustrated with the whole situation. What if Frodo had been taken? If so, the Ring was lost to them.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head. The situation was grim and he had no idea what to do. 'You were meant to do this, meant to lead', he thought in his head. But he had never wanted it, because he had never wanted to have this burden.

Aragorn felt a presence in front of him. Looking up, he saw that it was Legolas. The other's face now seemed sad. Aragorn saw why. For Legolas' hands held the horn of Gondor, cloven in two.

Oh, Boromir! Are you lost to us? So many questions, so few answers.

Too much time was being lost. Aragorn spoke. "We should return to the boats to see if anyone is there."

In silence, the man, elf, and dwarf sprinted for the riverside where they had left the boats.

Silently, Aragorn hoped that somehow he was wrong, and that all four hobbits and Boromir would be waiting for them at the camp. But he knew deep down that something was not right.

They finally reached the shore, and as Aragorn had surmised, not a soul was there. There was, however, a boat moving across the river. And the boat was occupied.

"Frodo! And Sam!"

Aragorn released a sigh of relief. They had not failed, and the Ring had not fallen into the hands of the enemy. There was yet reason to hope.

Frodo and Sam had heard Gimli's shout and had turned to face the shores they had left. Sam appeared wet but by the smile on his face showed that nothing was dampening his spirits.

Frodo's face, on the other hand, was austere. Aragorn locked eyes with the Ring-bearer and read a bit of fear in his eyes. It took a moment for Aragorn to understand that Frodo thought that they would try to follow.

And why shouldn't he? Hadn't he been able to resist the Ring? It was his duty to protect Frodo, and it was beyond probability that Frodo and Sam could make it to Mordor on their own.

Aragorn knew that the sooner they got into enemy territory, the more the Ring would try even more desperately to take over his mind. He knew exactly how the Ring would tempt him, for Aragorn knew his responsibilities as the heir of Isildur would be his burden.

How much could he resist? When, and not if, the Ring took over his mind, Aragorn himself would become Frodo's worst enemy. He couldn't let that happen.

Aragorn gave Frodo a small smile and brought his hand up in farewell.

Aragorn saw Sam look puzzled but the ranger had eyes only for Frodo. The hobbit slumped slightly in relief as if he had been holding his breath. Frodo returned the gesture, giving a small smile of his own.

Frodo said something to Sam who then nodded. The two turned their backs and began rowing for the other shore.

Legolas' voice interrupted Aragorn's thoughts. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam are soon to reach the eastern shore." Legolas began preparing the boat then realized Aragorn was not moving. The two faced each other. Legolas suddenly looked startled, as he understood what Aragorn was thinking. "You mean not to follow them." It was a statement, not a question.

Aragorn nodded slowly. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed," Gimli said in despair.

Aragorn did not answer as he continued to look toward the two hobbits. They had reached the shore and even now were moving out of sight. He waited till he could see them no more.

He put each of his hands on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. Only then did he speak. "The Fellowship has not failed, not if we hold true to each other. Merry and Pippin have probably been captured by the Uruk-hai. They were always inseparable and I believe they are still together. We will not abandon them to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

"If they are yet alive," Gimli said in a harsh tone.

Aragorn spoke in certainty. "The only reason they are still alive is because the Uruk-hai were searching for us. Possibly for hobbits specifically. It is likely Saruman, who knows about Frodo and the Ring, sent the Uruks. They would not have been told what they were sent for, only to follow orders. I see no reason why they would know exactly how many hobbits we had traveling with us."

Legolas nodded for what he spoke was logical. His eyes were saddened when he said, "Then there is no reason they would keep Boromir alive."

The heir of Isildur bowed his head, for he too was certain that Boromir could not be alive. "We have no time to search for his body if there is one. Who knows, there is a possibility that he is already tracking the Uruk-hai."

'But it's not very likely', he thought silently.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

It took only a short while for the three warriors to pack what was necessary. Aragorn's eyes strayed to the two pieces of the horn of Gondor. Legolas saw the look. "Do not worry, Aragorn, I shall keep it safe," he assured.

Aragorn didn't reply though he was thankful for the elf's thoughtfulness. Aragorn took out his curved dagger and wiped blood off onto the grass.  
"If indeed Boromir is alive, he might return here. He is a good tracker, and he will notice that I have cleaned my dagger on the grass. He will know we are yet alive." He saw hope light up the eyes of the elf and dwarf, for he had reassured them there was still hope.

He snapped his dagger back into his sheath. "Let's go hunt some orc."

Aragorn did not need to look behind to know that Legolas and Gimli followed at his heels as they headed to rescue their friends.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone elf watched them vanish through the forest. Haldir was one not to show his emotions outwardly, but here in solitude he allowed himself to sigh in relief. Everything had gone well and better than he would have hoped.

When Boromir had slumped onto his horse, Haldir had feared that Boromir had breathed his last. But fortune seemed to smile upon Boromir and he was still breathing, though his pulse was beating in an erratic matter and his breathing was shallow.

He had quickly retrieved Boromir's sword and taken his arrow from the dead Uruk-Hai. He did not doubt Aragorn's ranger skills, and he had to make all evidence of Boromir's fate disappear. He had quickly jumped up onto a low tree branch and carefully torn a piece of his cloak onto the branch. His elf ears had then picked up someone coming. He silently jumped off the branch and ran to his horse, Maiorama, who was waiting patiently.

Haldir whispered into his horse's ear, telling him to head a short distance away. The horse left, going slow enough not to jostle her passenger.

The elf had remained and quickly erased all horse tracks and finally allowed himself to follow his horse after catching sight of Aragorn approaching.

Using all of his elf skills, Haldir glided through the trees and caught up with Maiorama. He guided the horse and the still unconscious Boromir to a hidden glade. He had gently lowered the wounded man on the ground.

After delicately tending the man's wounds, he then had returned to the shore where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were speaking in low voices. From the few words he could catch, Haldir surmised that they had decided follow Merry and Pippin and had let Frodo and Sam continue on the quest.

Haldir saw Legolas pack away the broken horn of Gondor. He had left that on purpose for he knew Boromir would not have wanted him to leave his sword instead. Besides, the broken horn subtly gave off the impression that Boromir had been killed.

Making sure that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli would not be returning, Haldir headed for the abandoned boats. Some supplies had been left behind hastily and he searched for something he could use. But at the end of his search he only took a few blankets. He also filled one canteen with water then returned to where he had left Boromir.

Boromir looked even paler than last time, and for second Haldir thought he was viewing ashen face of one who had left Middle-earth. But then he saw the soft rise and fall of the man's chest for he was still breathing.

Haldir began checking the wounds again. Before he had left, he had noted that the serious injuries were only from the arrow wounds. The only thing he had done was hastily bind the injuries to try to stop the bleeding. He now first checked the lower body wound. He brought the cloth away to see it was drenched in blood. But the clothing restricted Haldir from getting a clear view. He unbuckled Boromir's belt, took off his long vest, then proceeded to take off his shirt. Haldir then took off the chain mail which Boromir had worn. Sadly it was not made of mithril. But it was highly unlikely anyone, even members of the Fellowship, would own a coat of mithril.

Now that Boromir's chest was exposed, Haldir could finally examine the wounds more carefully. The arrow had been savagely ripped out from the lower body, thus the reason for the continued bleeding. Haldir stripped the scavenged blankets, dipped one in water and began the tedious task of cleaning the wound. Arrow wounds were complicated, and it was hard to tell if a shard from the arrow had remained in the body, or if the arrow itself was poisoned. The wound was finally fully cleaned and Haldir saw no infection. By that time the bleeding had stopped. There would certainly be a scar left behind, but Boromir should be thankful it wasn't worse.

After putting a healing salve then binding some bandages on the wound, Haldir next examined the other injury. Boromir was again terribly lucky for the arrow had narrowly missed piercing through his heart. Another clean wound, but the bleeding had to stop or Boromir would not survive the day.

He cleaned the wound then with his own hand put pressure on it to try to stop the bleeding.

Haldir kept his other hand busy by using another cloth to clean the cut on Boromir's face. The cut was already closing and it was obvious that there was going to be a nasty bruise.

After a while, Haldir checked to see if the bleeding had stopped. Not entirely, but it wasn't as bad as before. He bound the bandages tightly to provide constant pressure. Finally he covered Boromir with a blanket.

Haldir settled himself on the ground and was finally able to decide on the next course. He must return to Lothlorien as soon as possible, because he couldn't risk Boromir from taking a turn for the worse while still out in the wilderness.

Then again, Boromir had already withstood so much. Haldir spoke softly to the still form and couldn't help letting a little admiration slip into his words, "You are a hard one to kill, Boromir, son of Gondor. I am honored to have saved your life for I believe your life is one worth saving."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I said I would only write about Aragorn and Co. but after writing I just knew I had to write a bit more! I hope you liked this 'slightly longer than I expected' chapter! And I couldn't also help putting in that thing about 'mithril'. How could Haldir known that Frodo had a coat of mithril?

**Trivia:** The name of Haldir's horse, Maiorama, translated in elvish is 'horse on wings'.

* * *

**_My special thanks to:_**

**Maria** It was my greatest pleasure in updating so I could give you another chapter! So glad you like the part about the horn of Gondor. Glad you weren't too shocked with the violence in chapter 2. :D I hope you like new chapter!

**Melodist** So, I've updated! Am I still your best friend? Hee hee! Anyway, thanks for reviewing again, and it was a long review! jumps up and down for joy! Oh, I totally agree with you, Boromir is not a bad guy (though he's played lots of baddies in his other movies.) I hope I portray him in the stories as we all know he really is without being tempted by the Ring.

**iwantboromir** Oooh, I can tell you're a Boromir fan by your name! Sorry I've left you hanging on the next chapter! But what's a good story without a good cliffhanger? wink I like keeping my readers in suspense. Anyways, it was my pleasure in rescuing Boromir, though I hope you'll share 'your sweet Boromir' with all of us!

**Spry Sprite** You should have seen the happy happy hey Boromir isn't dead dance that my friend did when I told her I'm writing a story where Boromir doesn't die! Haldir certainly is a cool elf, I'm totally upset that they had to kill him at Helm's Deep!

**RoseRed16** Thanks for the compliment! I try my best and I simply LOVE to write! Thanks so much for putting me on your favorite's list, that's the highest honor you could give me! Thanks again!


	4. 'A Choice of Destiny'

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live _**

By Priscilla Stafford

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done! Sorry it took awhile to update. was down for a while. Thanks again to all my reviewers! Couldn't have finished this chapter so quickly without all you guys rooting me on!

Anyway, one point I would like to say to my readers. As you know, since Boromir is alive, everything's different. But not quite yet. What I mean, is that Aragorn, Frodo, Pippin, etc., don't know Boromir is alive! So nothing is different for them until Boromir shows up.

So most of chapters will be about Boromir (I'm sure lots of people are happy about that!). The Aragorn/Legolas/Gimli part of the story will pick up when they meet up with Gandalf. Frodo/Sam's story will be written from when Faramir enters the picture (I just love Faramir too, too much! I'm going to make him nicer than in the movie version. ). And I still haven't decided where Merry/Pippin will come out in my story. I'll guess we'll see about that.

Another thing I wanted to clear up. Galadriel's voice inside the head (you know the one!) will be put between this wavy mark and italics (...). Hope this helps making it easier to read.

Well, on to the story! We know Boromir is alive, so how is he going to react when he realizes exactly why he is still living?

* * *

**Chapter Four: 'A Choice of Destiny'**

Boromir slowly felt himself coming back to consciousness. At first his brain did not seem to function, and he struggled to grasp even a single random thought. Slowly and surely though, Boromir was able to shake away the feeling of drowsiness. Finally he was able to open his eyes.

Bright, too bright.

Boromir quickly closed his eyes and decided to assess the situation in a different manner.

He was lying down on what must be a bed for nothing else could compare to the softness. What seemed to be a blanket covered his body.

_Where am I? Why...?_ Suddenly, he remembered.

Boromir opened his eyes ignoring the bright light and sat up with a start He quickly regretted the rash action. Pain erupted in his shoulder and whole upper body. Automatically, he cradled his left hand onto his lap to keep from moving the shoulder. Instead of leaning back, though, he stubbornly stayed sitting up, supporting himself with his right hand.

_You are a stubborn man, son of Gondor _

Boromir wildly surveyed the room he was in. He knew instantly that he was in Lothlorien, for the architecture was clearly elvish. And there was no one else in the room. The voice must then belong to...

_Would you care to join me in the garden since you appear to have regained some strength? _

It was not a request, it was an order. Boromir had heard that tone from his father too many times not to recognize an order.

Shaking off the blanket, Boromir saw that he was wearing only his leggings. His upper body was bare except for bandages wrapped tightly around his stomach. His shoulder was also tightly bandaged. After looking around he saw what appeared to be clothing draped across a chair.

Stiffly getting up, Boromir couldn't help groan. He rubbed his forehead, knowing that he was going to have a headache.

He walked to the chair, using the wall as a support. He picked up the piece of clothing and saw that it was a shirt. He put it on slowly because his shoulder throbbed whenever it was moved. The shirt was basically a robe that came down to his thighs. There was also a belt that he tied loosely around his waist. It was a perfect fit. After putting on his boots, he was ready.

Looking out of the room, he saw he was on the ground instead of in one of the rooms up in the trees. There was a path leading away from the door into what seemed to be a garden.

_I wouldn't be surprised if this was all planned_, Boromir thought suspiciously. It was not that he had anything against the elves, but the last time he was here, he had felt decidedly uncomfortable.

_Well, are you coming? _

"Might as well," Boromir thought. As if he had any choice. Yes, he definitely felt uncomfortable here.

He followed the path deep into a beautiful garden. On the way he recognized the place where he had sat with Aragorn, talking of the White City. He smiled a bit at the memory. For the first time, he felt himself bonding with the strange ranger. He may be the heir of Isildur, the king who would take away the Stewardship, but Boromir couldn't help but admire the man.

The path stopped at the edge of a short flight of stairs, leading down into a peaceful looking glade. In the center of everything stood a large pedestal, made of stone, with the design of vines climbing up the sides. Boromir hesitantly stepped down the stairs, his eyes straying here and there searching for any signs of life.

There were none.

He cautiously approached the pedestal, curious. Drawn closer, he could see clearly that on top of the pedestal was something like a silver bowl. He stood at the base and slowly leaned forward to look into the bowl...

The only thing it contained was water. Boromir scoffed silently. There was nothing mesmerizing about water.

But as he tried to look away, he found that he could not. It was then that the water began to swirl and ripple.

Boromir brought his head back and looked up, but there was no wind in the trees, not even the slightest breeze.

Once again, he looked even closer into the water. Images suddenly began to appear as if by magic. An image of himself.

Boromir saw himself fighting the hordes of orcs, and Merry and Pippin watching him in the background. Within moments an arrow flew out, striking him in the shoulder.

He went down, but was soon up again, trying to get to the hobbits. Another arrow struck him but still he continued to fight.

But then came the Uruk-hai, and Boromir narrowly avoided being hit.

The two fought savagely. Boromir found himself closely watching the mesmerizing battle for what he knew would happen.

The image of himself was now on the ground, and an arrow was ripped out. The Uruk-hai prepared for the killing blow.

_Any moment now…_

But nothing happened. The Uruk-hai froze then a nasty grin appeared on his face. He picked up the arrow he had taken out from Boromir instead. Then with a malicious yell he stabbed the arrow into Boromir's stomach.

For a moment in time, everything stood still. Boromir struggled to breathe as he saw the Uruk-hai leave the body. As a warrior, he knew that if a man gets a stomach wound, there was nothing one could do to save his life. It was a cruel, painful, and slow way to die.

_But this is not what happened!_ Boromir shouted out in his mind. _I am alive now, am I not?_

He saw now Aragorn kneeling over his body. "Forgive me," the dying Boromir spoke. "I could not see. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely, you have kept your honor."

"The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin."

As Boromir struggled to stay alive, Aragorn spoke with power. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

The face of Boromir changed to one of hope. He reached out for his sword and reverently put it to his chest. "Our people, our people! I would have followed you to the end... my brother... my captain... my king!"

Boromir could not hold back the tears as he saw himself take his last breath then become still.

His tears fell into the picture, breaking the calmness of the water. While the water rippled, the image changed, replaced with that of a flowing river. Gently drifting in the water was a boat, recognizable as the one borrowed from the elves of Lothlorien. And what lay in the boat would be forever engraved in his mind.

For it was himself that Boromir saw in the boat. He lay quietly in the boat, his pallor gray. Eyes closed, his shield and sword were laid across his chest.

"It cannot be..."

But there was no doubt in his mind that Boromir was looking at his own lifeless body.

Abruptly, the water began to swirl like a small eddy and before Boromir's very eyes, flame and fire seemed to erupt in the bowl. Boromir saw the Ring as clearly as if the Ring was really there.

Oh, so tempting! All he would have to do was reach out and grab it. Against his will, he felt his hand reach out to touch the Ring...

But at the very last second, a part of Boromir's mind cried out for him to stop. He saw Frodo in his mind's eye, frightened and disappointed.

_No_, Boromir thought as he set his jaw. He would not make the same mistake twice, in reality or not.

The Ring disappeared, replaced with the Eye of Sauron. The fire became more vivid and took on a life of its own. The Eye was wreathed in flames and Boromir heard a distant but powerful voice speaking in the Black Speech of Mordor.

"NO!" This time Boromir cried out loud and used his hand to ward off the picture. Only when his hand connected with the water did Boromir remember what he was looking into.

His hand burned as if he had put his hand into fire. But Boromir was pleased to hear a roar of disapproval and anger emit from the image. Only then did Boromir step away from the pedestal and the disturbing things he had seen.

Boromir drew in and let out a shaky breath. What had he seen? What did it all mean? More than anything, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen something he wasn't really supposed to.

Boromir then felt like someone was watching him. He turned around quickly, his hand reaching for his sword before he remembered he had not carried it with him.

There stood Galadriel, exactly as he still pictured her in his mind. Dressed in splendid robes of white, she possessed an unearthly glow, her hair shining gold. Her face, so young and beautiful. And yet, her eyes looked so old, as if she carried the load of having seen so much, been through so much. Now her expression was one of thoughtfulness as if she wasn't exactly noting his presence.

Soft and melodic, she spoke out loud, though still the words seemed to flow all around him, intoxicating his senses with her mere presence. "I had yet to see someone actually touch the Mirror. It is strange that would be you who would do so."

At her words, Boromir felt his hand smart and burn. He looked down at his hand and saw even now it was starting to blister. But he had felt worse and so ignored it, facing the elf.

"What is this, this mirror? Why did I see what I just saw?" he demanded.

Galadriel glided towards the Mirror, not looking at Boromir. "The Mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. As for why you were shown certain images... even the wisest cannot tell."

Boromir shook his head. "I do not understand. For what I saw was not any of those things."

Galadriel finally looked at him, a gentle smile upon her lips. "You saw was what was to be."

The man of Gondor rubbed his head for the headache had come just as he had predicted. "I still do not understand."

"What would have happened had not Haldir to come rescue you?"

Finally, Boromir understood.

"That was the future, wasn't it? Or the past... or whatever! I was to die!"

Galadriel did not acknowledge, but Boromir could see in her eyes that what he spoke was truth.

"You saw the future!" Boromir could feel the anger rise up as he now understood everything. "Well, how does it feel to hold the power of knowing what will be? I surmise it must make you feel wonderful knowing you can change everything to your whim."

He walked straight up to Galadriel and stopped when they were nose to nose. Boromir was surprised to see that he was actually slightly taller than her. He had thought she would be the taller for she emitted such power in her stance.

Boromir's anger deflated as he spoke, for he knew he really wasn't angry at her. He was angry with himself. "And why did you not warn me that I would try to take the Ring from Frodo?"

"Would you have listened? Even then, the Ring had a hold on you. You would not have believed me."

Boromir continued to glare at her. Much to his annoyance, she gave a small smile. "If you wish to intimidate me, I'm afraid you cannot."

Boromir could no longer stand looking into the fathomless eyes. He looked down, feeling for the first time at a loss. "Lady of the Woods, you have taken something away from me."

He could hear the surprise in her voice. "And what is that?"

"An honorable death." Boromir's eyes once again stung with unshed tears, remembering the words he had spoken before his 'death'.

"I believe I understand now." Boromir felt the cool touch of her hand cupping his cheek and forcing him to face her. "Do you believe that your death could have redeemed what you have done to Frodo?"

Boromir could only try to avoid her gaze as she continued to look into him. Her whole being radiated authority and wisdom.

"Do not let your heart be troubled. If Frodo had not seen how tempted you were, I doubt very much that he would have decided to go into Mordor alone."

"He has gone alone?"

" Sam is with him. But he avoided an even worse disaster, for the closer you cameto Mordor, it is likely that the whole Fellowship would have become corrupted." Boromir felt his heart sinking as she spoke. All would be lost, for how can two hobbits make it through Mordor?

_All is not lost. There is still hope _

Boromir did not answer. _What is there to say, for I dare not, cannot, believe her,_ he thought.

"I will put it bluntly for you must hear what I have to say. I confess that I at first was not going to send Haldir. For if you lived, what stops you from becoming tempted again?"

Boromir tried to speak but she stopped him with a look. "I may have taken away a death you believe you deserved. But in that way I have given you life, and a second chance. A choice I have given you.

"You can live and fight for what you believe in. You are an accomplished warrior, an able captain, and I believe you have a good heart. I believe your life was worth saving, do not make me believe I was wrong. Your strength will help in the battle for Middle Earth."

Boromir tried to argue. "My lady, I am but one man. How can I make a difference?"

Galadriel gave him a gentle smile. With her hand she gently pulled down his head so she could plant a feathery soft kiss upon his brow. Once more looking in his eyes, she replied, "You will know when the time comes."

She said no more as she turned and walked away, leaving Boromir with his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooooh, hard chapter to write! Galadriel's a harder character to write than I had originally thought.

Well, I'm full of ideas of what I can have Boromir do now that he's alive! But please, if you guys have any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them!

* * *

**_My special thanks to:_**

**BoromirDefender** Thanks for such a long review! I love long reviews! Sorry that this chapter didn't come out as quick as chapter 3. For some reason, was down for a while. hmph I couldn't update it! Thanks for liking the way I write Boromir as the hero as we all know he is. I agree, his death scene in the movie just moved me to tears! I can assure you that most people in the theater I was in were crying too!

Oooh, you're putting me on your favorite's list? jumps up and down Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Glad you liked Haldir's last line, I really wanted to have a powerful line for him to say. And such a nice (and deserved!) thing to say to Boromir, don't you think? Anywayz, I hope you continue to like the rest of my story.

**Maria** Hmm... sorry, but I'm not telling when Boromir's meeting up with the rest of the Fellowship. It's a big secret! As for Haldir, I'm not telling how he's going to be used in the plot. A hint, he'll be out a lot more than in the books and the movies. I hope you like that idea!

**Melodist** Sorry I won't be able to spoil you too much in the next week. I'll be having some tests in school next week so I won't know how often I can update. I sure hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to let Boromir find a bar and drink his troubles away. LOL! (But it would be cute to see him so down and out, if only we could be there to cheer him up...) Ummm... I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyway, I hope you continue to like the rest of my story!

**iwantboromir** I hope this wasn't too much of a cliff hanger! prepares to duck any thrown objects coming this way wink! Don't worry, I have such a soft spot for Boromir, I won't abuse him (well... not TOO much.... hee hee!).

**Diadora** Thanks for the compliment on my story! I'm glad you think it's one with some quality. I agree, some Boromir fics are just too unbelievable and sometimes (sad to say) a bit stupid. (I'm not mentioning any titles, wouldn't want to offend people). Hope you like this chapter!

**RoseRed16** Hmmm... I sort of have the image of how the story should go. Here's a hint though, Boromir will catch up with Aragorn and Co. somewhere before the Paths of the Dead. Not telling exactly where though! I'm extremely flattered that you'll be reading this chapter twice! does the happy dance Thanks sooooo much for reviews, compliments, and everything!

**Sunsong** Really, Tolkien DID originally had Boromir live? That's a really cool trivia, thanks for telling me! Oooh, but I don't like the sound of having Boromir live only to fall under the Ring's influence again! That would be just too too sad! I can understand Tolkien's reasoning to not finish the draft. Anyway, I'm glad that another Boromir-fangirl finds my story enjoyable! Thanks so much!

**Gwaihir1** Hello! That's a pretty cool name of yours! I guess you're a big fan of the Eagles of Middle Earth! Hey, that gives me an idea to include Eagles in my story.... anyway, glad you're enjoying my story!

**Galadrielwannabe** Well, I hope Galadriel is well represented in this chapter. I'm a bit nervous in case you feel it's an inadequate portrayal of Galadriel. But please, don't hesitate to tell me your true opinions about my Galadriel.

**The Oboist's Apprentice** Glad you like having both Boromir and Haldir in my story! I'm planning to make the two great pals in my story.

**Spry Sprite** Ah hah, someone who liked the mithril thing! wink Haldir is WAY too cool to have killed at Helm's Deep! I'm glad you like my characterization of Haldir. And for the billionth time, I certainly LOVE keeping Boromir alive! Since he's going to live, he's certainly going to capture the heart of some lovely maiden....


	5. 'The Road to Healing'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live **_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note: **Well, here's another chapter for all you readers! Sorry it's a bit short, but I needed to introduce Isilme further into my story, and I know you were all waiting for a scene between our favorite not-dead-in-the- slightest Man of Gondor and our favorite cool-rescuer Elf.

_**Personal notes to reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter.**_

ENJOY!

* * *

**  
Chapter Five: 'The Road to Healing'**

Boromir stood for a long time, lost in his thoughts. He went over and over what Galadriel had said to him.

'How can I possibly make a difference? One man, one man who was so susceptible to the Ring?' Boromir could not understand.

Before he knew it, the sun's rays coming through the trees had vanished, and there was only a murky glow in the deserted gardens.

Boromir walked away from the glade and hoped to never again have to look into the mirror. This one time had taken its toll on his already weary body and mind. Rest sounded good at the moment, and he headed back toward his room.

Walking back, he saw that the inside of his room was alight with candles. Candles he knew were not lit when he had left.

Cautiously he walked through the open balcony doors and was surprised, and slightly startled, to see an Elf-maiden. Her back was turned towards him as she was setting a tray on a table next to the bed.

As she seemed to not notice his presence, Boromir cleared his voice and was the first to speak. "Pardon me, but who are you?"

"I am Isilme, my lord." With those words, for she obviously had known he was standing there the whole time, the Elf-maiden turned to face him.

Whatever Boromir was going to say was caught in his throat as he looked into her eyes. For her eyes were the color of the sea after a storm, sparkling with silver starlight.

Boromir began to study the rest of the object of his fascination. She had the basic face structure of most Elves he had met -- high cheekbones, delicate eyebrows, exquisite lips, and a daintily arched nose.

Her hair was, strangely enough, a very dark blonde, unlike the sun-kissed golden hair that most Lothlorien Elves possessed. Her stature was like most Elves, her loose fitting robes hiding much but hinting of a willowy and graceful figure.

Then Boromir went on to truly study her, not only by her looks, but by focusing on what he felt from her. Immediately he could surmise that her beauty did not compare with Galadriel or Arwen, the only two Elves who Boromir could honestly say possessed all the beauty of the Middle-earth.

Her stance portrayed neither power nor weakness. Her voice was neither soft as the fluttering of a butterfly, nor loud as most men.

Boromir slowly began to place what her felt about her. Here was an Elf-woman who simply radiated calm. Her whole being felt like the epitome of balance, a steadfast heart, an even temper, and a resolute mind.

In an instant, Boromir already felt admiration for her, for he too wished for such peace at heart as she must have.

Isilme seemed to feel him measuring her so she stood still, cool eyes watching him, too.

Boromir finally remembered his manners and hastened to apologize. "Forgive me, my lady. Your presence surprised me."

"Yours did not surprise me," was her quick reply.

The man of Gondor hid a smile. She had wit, he already knew he was going to like her.

Isilme continued to speak. "I have come to check on your wounds, so if you would, please sit on the bed." Her tone was no-nonsense, and Boromir found himself obeying her without qualms.

While she helped him take off his shirt, Boromir watched her. He may have been mistaken in his earlier thoughts, for at a closer look she was indeed a beautiful creature. But upon closer examination, Boromir found something that surprised him, for in her eyes he found sadness.

Boromir spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "Oh, Lady Isilme, why are your eyes heavy with grief and sadness?"

Isilme started at his words and stood abruptly. "Lord Boromir, you would not want to know." Her voice was strangely harsh and Boromir cringed at her words.

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to offend."

Isilme's flame suddenly seemed disappear as she gave him a mournful glance. She stayed silent, as if trying to decide whether she should speak. But she did not.

Instead, she once again bent down to take off the bandages on his shoulder. Her touch was gentle, obviously the hands of a healer. Boromir grimaced as he took a look at his own wound. It would leave a scar, but it would be only more added to his other battle scars.

Isilme continued her work in silence. Boromir was curious but held his tongue, knowing what it was like to have a heavy heart, yet not have the strength the share it.

With a start, he realized that Isilme and he had a lot more in common than he would have assumed.

* * *

Haldir walked through the quiet hallways of the lower city of Caras Galadhon. He loved the beauty of Lothlorien, especially in the evenings, where everything felt so peaceful, and the air was so still. 

Very soon he was at his destination, a doorway into one of the rooms of the lower levels. He did not knock but entered without thought. As soon as he did though, he wished he had knocked.

For there was Isilme, kneeling before Boromir, tending to his wounds.

Haldir felt something flow through his blood and was shocked to realize it was jealousy. "Stop it," he thought. "This is no conduct for an Elf."

Isilme stood up at his appearance and offered a slight bow. "My lord."

For an instant in time, Haldir forgot everything except Isilme. He took a moment to speak. "My lady, I did not expect to see you here."

She cocked her head prettily, her expression challenging. "And why is that?"

Why did she always make him feel so witless? She truly was a strange one. "I..."

"I'm sorry, my lord, I did not mean to be accusatory."

Haldir inwardly sighed, glad he needn't feel like he was trapped in a corner. "No need to apologize."

An awkward silence fell. Isilme finally broke the ice. "I shall be back in the morrow, Lord Boromir. Rest well." She didn't wait for an answer and walked straight up to Haldir. It took all of Haldir's will power not to back up as she stood a mere foot away.

"Till we meet again?"

Haldir could hardly muster up a reply before she swiftly left the room with a rustle of her robes. "Fool," Haldir scolded himself.

The Elf heard someone clearing his throat and turned to face the man whom he had forgotten entirely about. Boromir had put his shirt back on and now had a very serious expression on his face.

"It seems I owe you my life." Boromir strode towards Haldir so they could see each other eye to eye.

"There is no..."

"Do not say it, Haldir," Boromir said quickly, his tone troubled.

Haldir searched Boromir's face. This was not the face of someone who had just been given a second chance at life. This was a man who had a great burden on his heart and mind.  
The Elf felt for the man. It was not pity; Boromir was no man to pity. No, he felt sad for him and stretched his hand out to grasp the other's shoulder.

"Boromir, it was my honor to save your life."

Boromir shook his head. "How can you say that? Do you not know that I tried to take the Ring from Frodo?"

Haldir held back his surprise with ease. But in truth it did not really surprise him. He had seen the corruption when he had first met Boromir at the outskirts of Lothlorien.

"Boromir, look at me." Haldir did not speak till the other had obeyed. "I serve Galadriel, Lady of the Wood, the wisest of all Elves. She sent me to save your life. I know she would never have done so unless she believed that what she was doing was right. And that is all I need to know."

The man of Gondor looked startled, then thoughtful. Haldir smiled. And thus he knew the healing had begun for Boromir, for the man had not only been wounded in body, but in spirit and mind also. "Let us talk no more of this."

Boromir nodded. "Thank you."

"And no more 'thank yous."

Boromir nodded again, then a smile spread over his features. "Well, then I must say instead...," he nodded to the door, "that is one feisty Elf."

Haldir felt himself blushing against his will. "She does have an... interesting disposition."

The other chuckled slightly. "Interesting is the word. I understand your attraction to her."

Now it was Haldir's turn to be startled. "Why do you say that?"

"I may not have much experience with women, but I do have eyes." Boromir raised his eyebrows and slightly cocked his head, becoming serious. "Why is she so sad, Haldir?"

He sighed. "So you have noticed."

"I told you, I do have eyes."

Haldir went to sit down on a chair and gestured for Boromir to do the same. "Wouldn't you be sad, too, if your only brother was killed in battle. It has now been twelve years."

Boromir's eyes widened with the knowledge. "They must have been close."

"They were."

"Then she definitely needs someone to help her through her sadness." The implications were clear, and Haldir shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I do not think she sees me in that way."

Boromir scoffed at him. "You are incredibly blind for an Elf. She obviously likes you very much."

It was now Haldir's turn to scoff at him. "I do not know where you get your hallucinations." Haldir decided to turn back the jibe at him. "But it is understandable, you are of the race of men."

Boromir only leaned back in his seat, a sly smile on his face. There was a long silence. Haldir finally could not stand it any longer. "So... you think she is... interested."

"In a word, yes."

Haldir shook his head. "This means that I truly don't understand anything about women. They are too confusing."

"I totally agree." Boromir reached for two glasses and filled them with wine left from Isilme's tray. He handed one of the glasses to Haldir. "Shall we drink to women? And Elf-maidens?"

Haldir brought his glass up and smiled. "And to their very confusing ways."

"May Men, and Elves, be granted wisdom in such matters."

* * *

Galadriel watched as Boromir and Haldir clinked glasses. 

This was indeed a strange turn of events. But she felt in her heart that it was a good thing. The two made a strange pair, for they couldn't be more unlike besides the fact that they were from different races.

But if their friendship blossomed, it would be to the benefit of both of them.

She looked at Boromir. "Boromir, your path of healing has begun. I'm afraid that the road will be long and hard. But if you hold onto what you believe in, I have all faith that you will triumph."

Galadriel heard Boromir and Haldir laugh. The sound brought a smile upon her lips.

"Yes, indeed Boromir. You will triumph."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Once again, sorry it's short! Next chapter should be up definitely by the end of this week, I'm certainly on a roll here! You won't believe how much fun I'm having writing this fic! **_

* * *

Thanks to:_**

**Spry Sprite** I hope you like having more Boromir in this chapter! Well, about Boromir getting the girl... I'm zipping my lips! My little secret, author's prerogative! does a witch cackle Sorry this sounds like I'm rambling a bit.... anyways, get ready to read about Faramir in the next chapter! I totally agree, he was too evil in the movies (though David Wenham is so handsome!) I promise to make him noble, honorable, and full of valor. For he and Boromir share the same blood, right? wink!

**Melodist** Oh, I'm so glad you like the mirror scene! That was a hard part to write, I didn't want to scare Boromir TOO much! Hee hee! Yes, I agree. Poor Boromir! Don't worry, I've given him a friend in this chapter. Shirtless Boromir... that IS very interesting.... grins

**BoromirDefender** Glad you like my Galadriel! I hope you're happy to hear that I'm keeping a steady look into Galadriel in my story. Maybe you can give me some advice, but should I have more Celeborn in my story? I don't know, he sounds tough to write...

**Alex92** I'm really glad you're liking this story! That's so cool you live in Chile! I live in Japan, GREAT raw fish. Really. I mean it. winks!

**Maria** Facts? What facts? Oooh, I see, the little 'hints' I'm putting everywhere... hee hee! Well, just think, I might change everything just to throw you off track! laughs evilly But, just to 'wet your appetite', I'll give you a very teeny weeny hint of what's going to happen... how do you think Eowyn's going to take to Boromir...?


	6. 'The Wheels of Time Turn'

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live _**

By Priscilla Stafford

**Author's Note:** Wow, this is a REALLY long chapter! The reason is (as you will read), the story is in three parts. Originally it was supposed to be only the last two parts then after rereading the Lord of the Rings books, I knew that I had to include this first part. I hope you enjoy it!

Personal thank-you's at the bottom of the chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Six: 'The Wheels of Time Turn' **

It was late at night when a mysterious someone, wearing a grey cloak, walked through the halls of Caras Galadhon. Through the folds of the robe, flashes of white could be seen. The sound of his staff hitting the ground echoed in the stillness of the night.

He stopped at a door. He paused, as if contemplating whether to enter or not. Minutes passed before the door was finally opened by the hand of the stranger.

The room was well furnished, simply and elegantly. Towards the back of the room was a large and ornate bed. Lying underneath the sheets of white lay Boromir.

The man of Gondor was asleep, for the past days had taken their toll on his body, mind, and spirit. In the murky glow, his face appeared pale and troubled, for his brows were furrowed as if in deep concentration.

The stranger pulled back his hood and revealed the face of an old man, yet his eyes were full of youth. He quietly called out.

"Boromir."

The sleeping man stirred but did not awake.

Once more the old man called out, his tone more urgent.

Boromir's eyes finally opened. Their weariness betrayed the fact that he had been asleep. He sat himself up and tried to peer through the darkness to look into the face of his awakener. "Who is it?"

"Someone I'm sure you would never have guessed to meet again."

Boromir's eyes widened, and his voice trembled for he had recognized the stranger's voice. "Gandalf?"

The older man chuckled. "I'm surprised you guessed right the first time."

"But how..."

"I'm sorry, Boromir, but I really do not have the time to answer all your questions." Gandalf sighed as he looked away, lost in thought.

Boromir spoke quietly. "One question I must have an answer for, Gandalf. Do you know how I came to be here?"

"Yes."

Boromir looked down and Gandalf could see he was clenching his jaw in an irritated way. Gandalf gently rested his hand on the other's shoulder in a reassuring way. Still Boromir did not look up.

"Forget not this mistake you have made Boromir, for from mistakes can we mature. But forget not also, Boromir, that you fell into temptation, but in the end you escaped. That is indeed a most valiant thing."

Seeing that the man stayed silent, Gandalf continued. "Boromir, many men consider those who avoid and do not fall into any pits a most honorable man. Strong of heart, courageous, too. They forget those who do fall. Many fall to the bottom where it is so deep none can escape. But then again, there are some who cling to the walls of the pit. How easy it would be to let go and continue to the bottom. Some do.

"But the miraculous few do actually make it out of the pit. For they overcame their fear and shame. They strove to come out and breathe the fresh air. So inch by inch, with their last remaining strength, they reach the edge of the pit."

Gandalf was pleased to see that Boromir seemed to be listening. He continued. "Here are my last words of wisdom I give to you before I leave. Do not stop at the edge of the pit, Boromir, son of Gondor. Reach out to take the hands your friends have reached out to you."

Gandalf stood up to leave but was stopped by the soft words spoken from the bed. "It is so hard, Gandalf."

The wizard smiled. "It always is. But you will make it."

Boromir disagreed, shaking his head. "I do not deserve..."

"Who decides what is deserved for each and every person? Do not try to decide for yourself something which you should not." There was silence before Gandalf spoke again. "I must be off now to seek out the remains of the Fellowship. Farewell now, till we meet again."

"Gandalf?"

The Wizard once more stopped before the door. Boromir spoke in a nervous tone. "If you see the rest of the Fellowship, please do not tell them of my fate."

"If that is what you want."

A pause. "Yes."

"Then that is the way it should be." Gandalf gave Boromir a kind smile. "Farewell."

"Farewell. And thank you."

The wizard left the room and stopped for a moment. He murmured softly, "He is a changed man."

Out of the darkness the words floated through the air to reach Gandalf's ears. "He has a long road ahead of him."

Gandalf smiled. "I believe you are right, Galadriel, I believe you are right."

* * *

Faramir loved the stables. Even at a very young age, he remembered always getting his older brother to bring him to the stables. Then, after his mother had died, even more time he had spent in the dark stalls among the horses, much to his father's disapproval. 

The man of Gondor sighed and absently picked up a stalk of hay. Indeed, all he seemed to do was kindle his father's disapproval. Oh, how he wished his brother were here.

Which reminded Faramir of the strange vision he had seen the night before last. He could still see everything perfectly, as if he had experienced the events first hand.

First he had seen the dead body of his brother lying inside a boat of Elvish design. Peaceful were his features though his pallor was of one of the dead. In his vision Faramir had wept, holding the broken pieces of the horn of Gondor.

Suddenly, the image was replaced by another. It was one of Boromir, alive. Yet he was weeping. And in his arms, Faramir saw himself lying still, his face pale and his eyes closed. Flames reached out to encircle the two brothers.

Faramir's heart raced as he remembered every detail. Was his vision of the future? He did not know.

The son of the Steward stood up. He had his duties to perform. He gently patted the horse from whose stall he had hidden in. "Thank you for the use of your stall, Mairondil."

Faramir strode out from the stables while dusting from himself the dust and hay he had most likely picked up.

He saw Mablung waiting for him, trying to hide his nervousness. "Your father will not approve of our leaving Minas Tirith at such an hour, Captain."

The Captain grimaced slightly but hid it well. "It is of no matter now. Are you ready?"

"More than ever, my lord."

"Then let us be off to Ithilien." And to whatever future awaited for Faramir, Captain of the Ithilien Rangers.

* * *

Legolas tried to peer through the dense forest of Fangorn, but there was not much to see. To where had the Hobbits disappeared?  
The Elf watched as Aragorn hunted for fresh signs of the Hobbits. It was now dawn of the fourth day since leaving Amon Hen, where the Fellowship had broken. And it was only yesterday when Aragorn, Gimli, and he had met Eomer, sister-son of King Theoden, who had sent them to the outskirts of Fangorn forest. 

Eomer had said, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

"Was Eomer right, was this a hopeless task?" Legolas shuddered at the thought.

Thankfully, though Eomer had been right that he and his army had destroyed every Uruk-Hai and Orc, they had missed the traces left behind two Hobbits leading into Fangorn. Thank the Valar for Aragorn and his tracking abilities!

Now the three of them were deep in Fangorn, but no trace of Hobbits could they find. "Had they run into trouble?" Legolas thought.

For a while now, no signs of any Hobbits were found. But still they continued their search, till Legolas heard a shout of triumph from Aragorn.

" At least one Hobbit stood here for a while and looked back, and then he turned away into the forest," said Aragorn.

Gimli hefted his axe more comfortably on his shoulder. "Then we must go in, too," he said. "But I do not like the look of this Fangorn. We were warned against it. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!"

Legolas closed his eyes and let the silence of the place drown out all sounds from his companions. He stood still under the eaves of the forest. He gave a small sigh and opened his eyes. The Elf shared his insight with Aragorn and Gimli. "I do not think the wood feels evil, whatever tales may say. No, it is not evil for I only catch the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us but there is watchfulness… and much anger."

"Well, it has no cause to be angry with me," Gimli said huffily. "I have done it no harm."

Legolas smiled. "That is certainly just as well." He continued to listen to the trees. "But nonetheless it has suffered harm. There is something happening inside, or going to happen. Do you not feel the tenseness? It takes my breath."

Almost to himself, Legolas continued. "It is old, very old. So old that almost I feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children. It is old and full of memory. I could have been happy here, if I had come in days of peace."

Gimli rolled his eyes. "I dare say you could," he snorted. "You are a Wood-Elf, anyway, though Elves of any kind are strange folk. Yet you comfort me. Where you go, I will go. But keep your bow ready at hand, and I will keep my axe ready. Not for use on trees," he added hastily, looking up at the tree under which they stood. "I do not wish to meet that old man at unawares without an argument ready to hand, that is all. Let us go!"

"Ah yes, the old man," Legolas murmured. "Most probably it is Saruman up to his foul deeds." The Elf and Dwarf followed Aragorn, for during their conversation the ranger had gone off a ways, intent on his tracking.

Suddenly the three stopped, for they heard creaking, then a series of noises that sounded much like moaning and groaning. "The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas whispered.

"Gimli!" At Aragorn's voice, Legolas turned to look at Gimli, who had automatically raised his axe in defense.

"Lower your axe." Almost sheepishly, Gimli obliged.

At that moment, Legolas saw a flash of white. He deliberately turned his back on it and whispered to his companions. "The White Wizard approaches." He gestured slightly to let the others know that the figure was behind them.

Aragorn spoke. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Legolas noted that Aragorn was gripping the handle of his sword while Gimli gripped his axe tightly.

The Elf fingered the feathers of the arrow already notched and fitted in his bow. Aragorn whispered a last warning. "We must be quick."

In one fluid motion, Legolas turned with the others and shouted in surprise. For the mysterious person stood on a high rock and was bathed in a bright, white light. The light was so bright that the features of his face could not be seen.

The Elf prince saw Gimli's axe hurling toward the figure, but to his astonishment, the figure blocked it with what he assumed was a staff.

Legolas then loosed his bow and watched in dismay as the figure blocked the arrow also. It was now up to Aragorn.

But to his amazement, Legolas saw Aragorn looking at his sword in shock. The sword glowed as if red hot, and Aragorn dropped the sword as if his hand was burning.

"Well met indeed, my friends," the figure spoke.

"Who are you? Give us your name!" Aragorn said in a loud voice, his hand held up to ward off the light.

"My name! Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think. Yes, you have heard it before."

Legolas shifted his feet, becoming more and more uncomfortable. His voice, yes, his voice was familiar.

The figure continued to speak. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits. Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday, and they met someone that they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

The Elf remained silent, as did Gimli, and the two let Aragorn speak. "Show yourself!"

Slowly, the light began to subside. His eyes sharp, Legolas immediately recognized the face.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" he shouted.

For indeed it was Gandalf, who was last seen at the bridge of Khazad-dum. But to Legolas' eyes it did not seem to be the same Gandalf. The person standing before them had hair as white as snow in the sunshine. Gleaming white was his robe; the eyes under his deep brows were bright, piercing as the rays of the sun.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said in disbelief. "You fell!"

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside.

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Gandalf smiled slightly. "Gandalf the Grey they used to call me. I am Gandalf the White now. Yet Black is mightier still. But tell me of your adventures since I have last left you."

Aragorn sighed. "Frodo and Sam are on their own to continue the quest."

"That is good news indeed. There is still hope for Middle-earth."

Legolas decided to speak. "Of Boromir, we know naught."

The wizard suddenly became very interested. "What of Boromir?"

"He had disappeared," Gimli said. "We do not know what has happened to him."

"But we found this." Legolas drew out the broken halves of the horn of Gondor. "I do not believe he would have left this behind purposefully, wherever he may be."

"Aragorn, tell me what you think," Gandalf queried.

Legolas saw Aragorn bow his head in sadness. "I do not believe the Uruk-Hai left Boromir alive. For Legolas is right, Boromir would not leave his horn. But no body did we find. Dare we hope that he is yet alive?"

Gandalf remained silent. Legolas searched his face and found he looked troubled. But for some reason, Legolas felt that Gandalf did not seem as if he was worried whether or not Boromir still lived. He was troubled about something else...

The wizard shook away his thoughtfulness and faced Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "You must tell me more about the events that have happened since Moria, but not now. There is much to do. Come, we have been given a new road. We go to Edoras."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, did you like it? For some reason I feel this chapter is a bit different from my others, I hope it's good... I used both the Lord of the Rings books and the movies to write the chapter, plus included my own stuff. _**

* * *

Special thanks to:** _

**Melodist** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, Boromir and Haldir's relationship is going to be interesting but I have great faith it's going to work out great! (to tell the truth, I had to search through the books to find out more about Haldir since I don't remember too much his part in the books... smile!). Will Boromir set out on his own adventure? That's a secret I'm going to 'keep secret, keep safe.' wink!

**iwantboromir** Sean Bean as your future husband? Hmm... I think a lot of girls are going to disagree with you about that! Hee hee! Anyway, I'm glad you like the 'image' I've created for Boromir. Oh, I don't see Boromir falling in love with an Elf-maiden either! Haldir deserve to the get the 'girl', Isilme. But don't worry, I still have 'something' in mind for Boromir. wink!

**Diadora** Oh, TWO reviews from you! (hugs!) (thoughts stray to Boromir capturing some lovely maiden's heart...) ahem, my mind went off track. I like Gollum, too! Andy Serkis did a great job both 'acting' and doing the voice for Gollum! Oh, don't worry about Boromir falling in love with an Elf! I'm keeping Isilme all for Haldir. I have other plans for Boromir. cackles evily Any-hooo, I'm off track again. Do you like Darma Druid's fan fics? I think her "Irulan" stories are simply fantastic! I have to read "Glass Sandal" though... Thanks for the TWO reviews again, I hope you like this chapter!

**Spry Sprite** I hope you like my Faramir in this chapter, though it was a VERY short part. I plan on putting more of him in the fic. And it's perfectly all right to admit that David Wenham IS handsome! Here's a great picture of him, albeit small:

**obsessedgigglingelf** I'm glad you like all the chapters I've written! I'm perfectly honored that you say that my Boromir is quite like the one in the books! blushes Glad you like my friendship between Boromir and Haldir! Hope you like this new chapter.

**Maria** (rolls eyes) You weren't exactly the 'lovely maiden' I was imagining for Boromir... hee hee! Glad you like the chapter, hope you like this new chapter which includes the 'BoroFar's'. tee hee hee!


	7. 'Of Elves and Love'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live **_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a while to write this chapter up, it was a hard one to write!

One thing, all forms of the word Elf will be capitalized from now on. I was re-reading the Lord of the Rings books and saw that the words were all capitalized. Later on I'll go through all my chapters and fix the little capitalizing errors. Thank you!

Personal thanks to all my wonderful reviewers at the bottom of this chapter!

**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: 'Of Elves and Love' _**

Galadriel had made up her mind, and there was nothing stopping her. With purposeful, yet still graceful strides, she made her way up to one of the large libraries of Caras Galadhon.

As she had surmised, she found Celeborn at a desk, pouring over a book. Though it was late at night, she knew he would be awake, for Elves need little sleep.

"Hello my love."

At the sound of her voice, Celeborn looked up then with a smile got up from the desk to approach her. All the worries of yesterday, and even of tomorrow, melted away as Galadriel faced her husband.

He was a patient Elf, and more patient than any other she had ever met. He was supportive yet let her support him as well. Their marriage was not just a partnership between an Elf and an Elf-maiden; it was a union of harmony, strengthened with love and time. They would have all the time in the world together, and their love was everlasting.

Galadriel and Celeborn embraced each other lovingly. They pulled back, only to come together once more in a short but sweet kiss.

Whenever she and Celeborn would kiss, Galadriel always felt herself not as Lady of the Woods, Ring-bearer, Queen of Lothlorien, or Keeper of the Mirror, but simply Galadriel. And she was satisfied with being just that.

She traced a small and almost invisible worry line across Celeborn's forehead. "What troubles you?"

"Dol Guldur."

Galadriel nodded, understanding what he meant. For years now, the dark forces of Sauron had gathered across the Anduin. There was no doubt that they would start an assault on Lothlorien any time soon.

The Elf-lady took her husband's hands in her own. "These woods will not fall."

Celeborn rubbed his thumb along Galadriel's hands in a soothing way. "No, we will not. But we cannot make the first move while Sauron is still strong. For a while it will only be a battle of defense."

Agreeing, Galadriel told him so. "I trust in your abilities as commander." For a moment she hesitated, but Celeborn was quick of eye.

"Now it is my turn to ask what troubles you."

With no more urging, Galadriel explained everything. "Saruman has prepared his army to take over Rohan. It is vital that they not fall. Both Eomer with his men and Erkenbrand with his soldiers will not be able to be reached in time."

"If Rohan should fall, the balance will be tipped. Gondor will fall in a matter of days."

"We cannot allow that happen."

Celeborn released one of his hands to stroke Galadriel's cheek. "I understand."

Galadriel smiled. "You always do." And it was the truth. The two Elves shared something that even they could not comprehend. Yet how can love be truly explained? For love itself is a mystery not even the wisest can unravel.

"I'll have two hundred Elves ready to leave just after sunrise." Celeborn lightly kissed Galadriel on the forehead. "Is there anyone you have in mind to lead them?"

The Lady of Lorien replied solemnly. "Haldir should go. He will be here any moment."

"You had everything planned out."

Galadriel leaned upon her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. "Does that upset you?"

The Elf-lord stroked her golden hair, laying his cheek against her head, lightly rocking her body with his. "No, I only count myself as the most fortunate of all beings, for I have the love from the most beautiful and wisest of all to call my wife."

* * *

Haldir knew that whatever Galadriel needed to ask of him, it was a matter of great importance. He assumed it had something to do with Boromir. But then again, knowing Galadriel and her unexpected requests, it could be anything. 

He made it to the library but stopped under the main entrance. There stood the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim, in a tender embrace, upon their faces was a look of total peace.

Haldir looked away, feeling like an intruder upon a private scene. But even before he had taken a few steps back, Galadriel lifted her head. "Haldir, please come forth."

The Elf kept his eyes downcast as he approached and bowed low before the couple. "My Lord, my Lady, I did not wish to intrude."

"Intrude you did not, Haldir. Please look up."

There was no reason why he shouldn't obey, so Haldir did so. Galadriel and Celeborn stood in a comfortable position, Celeborn putting his arms loosely around her waist while she rested her hand on his arm. A perfect picture, but it only increased Haldir's uncomfortable feelings.

But why? Why did this scene make his heart clench and his throat constrict?

He ignored the feelings as Galadriel spoke. "We are sending an army of two hundred Elves to Helm's Deep to go to the aid of King Theoden."

Haldir nodded. "Theoden, King of Rohan."

"Indeed," Celeborn said. "Saruman has had his eyes on Rohan far too long, and he will strike hard and fast. Theoden will get no help from Gondor, for Gondor must prepare itself for a strike from Mordor."

"If Rohan falls," Galadriel continued, "there is no hope for Middle-earth, for Gondor will fall only days later. Therefore you shall lead our Elves to Helm's Deep."

"What of Dol Guldur," Haldir asked, for he knew of the concern of the rising forces in the dark forests of Rhovanion.

"Your brothers Rumil and Orophin will continue the patrols for the borders of Lorien."

Haldir felt relieved inside, for he trusted implicitly in the skills of his brothers. Lothlorien was in good hands. He bowed low, showing his respect to Lord and Lady of Lorien. "I will prepare to leave."

"May the Valar protect you," Celeborn said in farewell.

"I thank you." With another bow, Haldir turned to leave. For some reason though, at the doorway he stopped, and carefully looked back.

Celeborn had his back towards Haldir, and Galadriel was in his arms. Galadriel, resting her head on his shoulder, had her eyes closed.

Finally, Haldir understood what had been bothering him. He hadn't been able to pin the feeling down, but he now did. He wanted to have what Galadriel and Celeborn had.

For the first time, Haldir saw in the two Elves what it meant to have and hold one's beloved in your arms. To feel the utter peace of just holding and being held. Love… what a strange but wonderful thing it must be. But Haldir doubted he could ever grasp the illusive dream.

Haldir saw something in his mind's eye, and it was a picture of Galadriel and Celeborn together as he had seen them. But instead, the two were replaced with himself and...

Isilme?

_Time is precious, even for Elves. _

Haldir focused on Galadriel as her voice awakened him from his reverie. Her eyes were open, searching deep down into his mind.

_Be wise, Haldir.  
_

* * *

Boromir groaned as he sat up. His whole body felt stiff, but fortunately, his headache had become bearable. He looked outside and saw the day had yet to begin. Why had he awakened? 

Carefully, he listened for disturbance, for he knew he wouldn't have awakened unless something was amiss.

And indeed, he could hear the sound of many Elves moving through the halls, though he had to strain just to hear the Elves' soft, almost imperceptible, footsteps. And was that the sound of armor he heard?

Boromir slowly got out of bed, trying not to move his shoulder overly much. With slow movements he put his boots on and proceeded to move to the door. To his surprise, the door swung open as if on its own. Boromir quickly saw it had been opened by Isilme.

"You are awake. It is still early."

The man of Gondor hid the smile that had been forming with his hand, pretending to rub his chin. This Elf certainly was strange. She was usually this way, dispensing with the pleasantries and getting straight to the matter at hand. He certainly did like her. He wished all woman were as straightforward as she, but he had yet to meet such a lady.

"Good morning, Lady Isilme."

She nodded yet did not return the greeting. "I was told to awaken you."

"What is happening?"

"The Lord and Lady of Lorien are sending some of our warriors to aid King Theoden. Saruman is mounting an attack against Rohan."

Boromir went over to a chair where his sword and scabbard were resting. "When do we leave?"

"What do you mean by 'we', my lord?" Isilme asked in all innocence. "You are going nowhere."

The man of Gondor turned to look at her with anger in his eyes. "Do you mean to say I am a prisoner here? Can I not leave when I wish?"

"Not with your bad shoulder. You are to remain until you are completely healed." Isilme raised her hand to stop him from talking. "I suggest you do not defy Lady Galadriel, for she herself gave these orders."

Boromir sighed in frustration, for he knew she spoke sensibly. He hated to admit it, however, for not only did his shoulder hurt, but also his pride. The Elves would have to leave in all possible speed and he would only slow them down. "Is Haldir going?"

"I assume that is correct."

This was an interesting bit of information. She only assumed of Haldir's going. He innocently questioned, "You mean to tell me that you haven't spoken to Haldir himself?"

Isilme only gave him an unreadable look. "I know he is leading the group, but I have not spoken to him personally."

"And why is that?"

The Elf maiden spoke plainly. "He has not approached me."

"Isilme." Boromir went to her, taking her hands in his. He had to speak plainly, for Haldir's sake. "Can you not see that he is in love with you?"

But his words did not create the effect he desired. For she did not gasp in utter shock nor argued with what he said. She just said simply, "Of course."

Her words hit Boromir as if cold water had been splashed onto his face. "You know?"

"I feel as if I must repeat myself."

Boromir tried to figure it all out. "And do you... I mean, do you feel..."

Isilme gave a rare and slightly embarrassed smile. "I have always loved Haldir."

"Yet you do not tell him."

Isilme tried to take her hands away from Boromir's, but he held on until she gave up. When she did, she spoke. "I wish for him to tell me. It is that simple. I want Haldir to realize for himself what he really wants, for I know he still has not searched his heart for the answer. When he does, I will be waiting."

Boromir let her go as she turned and glided out the door. For a while he just stood there, his mind filled with confusion. He doubted he would ever understand Elves, let alone love. Maybe someday he would.

But now, he knew he had to do something. He felt he owed Haldir for saving his life. So with purposeful steps, he set out to look for Haldir.

Fortunately, he had only to ask a passing Elf for Haldir's location to find him. Haldir was looking out of one of the balconies, a thoughtful expression on his face. However, it was not Boromir who first called out to the other, but the other way around.

"Boromir, I did not expect you to be awake." The man of Gondor had forgotten about the sharp hearing of the Elves.

Boromir wasn't about to be deterred from his quest. He got straight to the point. "Haldir, you must speak to Isilme before you go."

Haldir's expression was one of confusion, for obviously he hadn't expected Boromir to start out a conversation in that way. Boromir pressed the advantage. "Haldir, listen. Isilme is somewhere close by, just waiting for you to go to her. You cannot disappoint her."

The Elf only shook his head. "How can you be so sure? "

Boromir was beginning to feel frustrated. "I... well... I just know. Please, Haldir, you will not regret it." He went over to grasp the other's shoulder. "Trust me."

Greenish-grey eyes met the light brown eyes of the Elf as Boromir implored Haldir to trust him.

Finally, Haldir slowly nodded. "I will go."

* * *

Isilme sat in her chair, overlooking the grounds of Lorien. The small army of Elves had already gathered, but where was Haldir? Her silver-blue eyes scanned the faces of the Elves but did not find the one belonging to the Elf she loved. 

Suddenly, she felt a tentative hand touch her shoulder. She turned in her seat and almost jumped out of it as she saw that the hand belonged to none other than Haldir. Isilme noted he was arrayed in his battle armor, but she had eyes only for his face. Slowly, she stood up so that they were eye to eye.

"My Lord, I did not expect you." Isilme knew that what she said was a bit harsh, but she couldn't help but want to test Haldir. She had to be sure, she had to be really sure...

To her surprise though, he nodded his head nervously and said, "I'm sorry you didn't, but I wanted to see you."

Oh, if only he knew how his words made her heart melt. Yet she continued to hold a cool façade. "You have something you wish to say to me?"

Haldir looked down. At that moment, Isilme became afraid. Had she gone too far? Would he leave? Then Haldir looked up, his nervousness gone, and he looked her straight in the eye. "Isilme, I must tell you that you haunt my dreams."

He reached his hand up to her cheek, barely touching her skin. "In all my dreams, I see your face. Your moonlit eyes looking into mine. With love."

Isilme closed her eyes, and out of the corner of her eyes she felt her teardrops slowly slide down her cheeks. Tears of happiness, for Isilme had dropped her mask, all her emotions laid bare to the one she loved.

Through the haze of her joy, she heard Haldir speak, his tone worried. "Isilme, why do you cry?"

Isilme opened her eyes, only to close them again as she pressed her lips to his, her arms tightening around his neck.

Haldir must have been enjoying the kiss, for he brought his arms tightly around her. But Isilme focused on the feeling of his mouth upon hers, and she knew she would never tire of his kiss for ages to come.

They separated for want of air, but Haldir brought her close to him as he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Isilme sighed in her contentment, for his words had made her life complete. "I love you, too." The Elf-maiden opened her eyes to see Boromir standing in the doorway, a pleased expression on his face. He openly smiled when he saw that she had noticed him. With a broad wink, he left the room.

Isilme was too full of happiness to hold a grudge against Boromir, for she knew he probably had something to do with Haldir approaching her. But she didn't care, because Haldir was finally hers, and she wasn't letting go.

The two Elves moved back but only enough for their faces to be barely inches apart. "I am sorry I did not come to see you earlier," Haldir whispered, "for I have been blind. And though some say love is blind, I feel that love is what has cleared my vision."

Bringing her hands up to stroke his face, Isilme said softly, "There is nothing to forgive, I believe that my patience was a test of love. I have passed, and my prize is even better than I would have ever dreamed."

Haldir took one of her hands in his and kissed her fingertips. "It is most unfortunate that I had to reveal my love to you only to leave for battle."

The Elf-maiden just smiled, tracing the corners of Haldir's frowning mouth. "I will count each and every moment until you are back in my arms."

They kissed once more and they finally stepped apart. Isilme took off her necklace and put it around his neck. Haldir looked down to examine the pendant. It was in the shape of a crescent moon in shades of the darkest of blue and brightest of silver.

"I wish this necklace returned to me," Isilme said softly.

Haldir answered with a light kiss, and with a parting smile and a stroke of her cheek, he left the room.

As soon as Haldir closed the door, she quickly crossed the floor and cautiously opened it. She saw that Haldir had disappeared from the corridors. Isilme smiled and called out softly into the deserted halls. "Be safe, my love. Be safe, for I shall be waiting."

Then she stood still for a few moments, deep in thought. Her face changed suddenly as if she had made a decision, and she went down one of the corridors with a plan forming in her mind.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, what do you think? This was an EXTREMELY hard chapter to write! Of Elves and Love I don't know much about, but I tried my best, I hope you like it! _**

* * *

Many, many thanks to:** _

**Spry Sprite **I'm glad you liked the Faramir scene, more definitely coming up! Yeah, someone who knows Mablung! You're right, not many people know about him at all! I'm thinking of putting more of Mablung and maybe Damrod, too.

**Melodist** I totally agree with you about Mary Sues, so are just too, too, too annoying. But I hope you like how I've written Isilme in this chapter, I hope it's someone you feel that Haldir deserves! wink! She'll be coming out more, but I'm not making her overpowering or a scene stealer. Besides, Boromir is definitely the scene stealer in this story!

**Maria** You liked the title? It was a spur of the moment thing, glad you like it! Yeah, I just had to include Gandalf meeting Boromir after I read that he had gone to Lothlorien before going to Fangorn.

**Diadora** Yeah, someone who liked my Gandlaf quote! I was hoping it didn't come out too 'stale' or 'overused'. I'm sooo honored you consider me one of your 'chosen authors' skips around my room You're a terrific reviewer and friend, I just love getting your reviews! I really hope you like this chapter!

**Alex 92** Everyone seems to like my 'raw fish' joke! Hee hee! Sorry, but I have my little secrets about the whole Denethor thing now that Boromir is alive. cackling... I have sort of a vague idea what I'm going to do but it's taking shape as I continue writing. Hop you like this chapter!


	8. 'Troubled Hearts'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** Chapter Eight is up for all to read! I'm so delighted that many people like Chapter Seven where Haldir finally tells Isilme of his true feelings. Yay for Haldir! I'm sorry that this chapter is short. The reason is because I'm leaving for my school's fall camp! cheers! Anyway, before I left I just wanted to leave one chapter for you to savor till I get back. Hope you like it!

I'd like to thank reviewer _iwantboromir_ for pointing out the fact that I said that Boromir's eyes were 'hazel' in the previous chapter. (knocks head against computer). I must have had a slight brain seizure at the moment. I fixed it to greenish-grey eyes (Sean Bean has green eyes, Boromir has grey eyes). I hope that's ok!

My personal thanks to my 'family of reviewers' (wink!) are at the bottom of the chapter! For the last chapter I got reviews from lots of new people! Many, many, many thanks! I love you guys!

Well, on with the story! This chapter takes place on March 2nd of the great year of 3019 of the Third Age for those who are curious. The Entmoot still continues on as Merry and Pippin wait for the decision to be made for whether to do something about Isengard.

In Rohan, Gandalf has healed King Theoden and the choice has already been made to go to Helm's Deep against the counsel of Gandalf and Aragorn.

**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: 'Troubled Hearts' _**

Pippin watched the butterfly with a lazy eye. The butterfly stopped to rest on one flower, then continued on its journey. The hobbit watched until the butterfly was out of sight.

With a heavy sigh he looked up through the clearing of the trees above. Though it was a cloudy day, he could still tell that it wasn't even midday yet. It was now the third day of the Entmoot, yet there was still no sign that it was any closer to finishing than the day before. The Ents' voices had risen to a great clamor at sunrise but had once again quieted down.

Still, there was a feeling of apprehension in the air. The weather was bleak and windy, and Pippin wrapped his arms around his body tightly, not from the cold but from a feeling of discomfort.

Pippin turned his head to glance at Bregalad, the Ent who was watching over them during the Entmoot. Unlike the days before, he was now standing up erect and tense as if listening to the sounds of the Moot. The hobbit decided not to bother him.

He finally could not stand the quiet any longer. Besides, something was bothering him. "Merry?"

There was a muffled groan from where Merry's body lay curled up on the ground.

"Wake up, Merry!"

Merry finally sat up and looked at Pippin in an exasperated manner. "Pippin, is it important?"

The younger hobbit asked quietly, "What do you suppose has happened to Boromir?"

The other hobbit stared down at his feet, uncomfortable. "No man should be able to survive from two arrow wounds."

Pippin was surprised at the other's bluntness. "How can you say that? Boromir is the strongest person we know, besides Aragorn!"

"We have to be realistic, Pip."

Pippin shook his head stubbornly. "I shan't believe it. There's still a possibility that Aragorn and the others are with him."

At his words, Merry came over to put his arm around his cousin. Pippin saw that Merry's face had softened a bit. "I'm sorry. We can only hope."

The young hobbit looked down and absently smoothed the dirt next to where he sat. "He saved out lives."

"Aye, that he did Pip. That he did."

Pippin whispered as his voice was lost in a strong gust of wind. "Dear Boromir, wherever you are, it is my deepest prayer that we meet again."

* * *

Aragorn looked on as Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, rode away on Shadowfax. If only King Theoden would take Gandalf's advice. Erkenbrand of Westfold and his men were even now trying to hold up the shield-wall to fight off Isengard. Should Theoden go in aid? 

But no, there was some sense in Theoden's plan to retreat to Helm's Deep. For Theoden's men were few, many having gone with Eomer, the sister-son of the king. The people of Rohan had gone there to escape the terrors of armies before, and Theoden would not abandon them

But still, Gandalf was right, and Helm's Deep was no place to be. The Rohirrim would be going into a trap.

Aragorn left the stables behind as he was lost in thought. The situation made Aragorn uncomfortable, for he had tried to reason with Theoden to no avail. The decision was made, and he would help in any way he could.

He heard Gimli grumbling as usual but let Legolas do all the listening. Instead he focused his attention on a not-so-far figure. Eowyn was right now helping some of the villagers prepare to leave. Aragorn had to agree with Theoden that it was indeed the best idea to have the people of Edoras take refuge at Dunharrow, which was not too great a distance to leave for.

Aragorn tried but could not really understand the Lady Eowyn. She was beautiful, and she possessed a vivacious nature due to her youthfulness. But her eyes, her eyes...

For the second time since Aragorn had begun to watch her, she looked out into the distance as if in deep thought. Even from the distance, the ranger could see that her eyes were sad and wistful. This time though, she turned her head and met his eyes. Aragorn did not look away, and she lifted her chin and stared back. But after only a few moments, she blushed, and spinning on her heel, she fled from his sight.

At the touch of a hand on his shoulder, Aragorn turned to see Legolas. The Elf was cocking his head in a puzzled manner. "Aragorn?"

"What is it, Legolas?"

Legolas gestured to the direction in which Eowyn had disappeared. "The Lady Eowyn, a strange one she is."

Aragorn was not surprised that Legolas had noticed, for he knew that Legolas was a very intuitive Elf. Not much escaped his notice.

The prince of Mirkwood spoke. "_Mellon_, you must speak to her. She wants you to speak to her.

Shaking his head, Aragorn disagreed. "I barely know her."

"Yet you cannot argue the fact that she respects you." Seeing that Aragorn did not interrupt, the Elf continued. "Eowyn is a woman who is searching for her path. Maybe you can help her find it."

Aragorn pondered the words as Legolas went off with Gimli to help prepare to evacuate the city.

* * *

Eowyn could not believe she had flushed in front of Aragorn. She stormed through the halls of Meduseld as she forced herself to concentrate on the matters at hand. 

She couldn't stop thinking of Aragorn. Tall and handsome, he was an heir of kings. From the first moment she had seen him, she could feel the power radiate from him, power that demanded and expected respect. Respect he deserved.

Whenever Eowyn saw him, he left her confused. Yes, she was attracted to him. Yet at the same time, he made her feel troubled. He seemed to see straight through her, when in all truth, she did not understand herself.

She noticed that her trunks had been packed and put in various corners of the hall, some to be placed in storage so as not to be stolen, others to be taken with her on her journey. Her eyes fell upon one trunk in particular, and she stood in front of it. Opening it, she saw that indeed, her greatest treasure was laying inside.

With great reverence, one hand on the handle and the other on the scabbard, she picked up her sword. She drew it out quickly and smoothly, as she had done on numerous occasions. For she was a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, and she knew how to draw and use the blade.

She smiled as she laid her palm on the width of the dangerous blade. In a graceful move, she turned and brought the blade up into a comfortable position. Then she slashed, here and there, striking upward at an invisible enemy. She stopped in the perfect attack stance. Then she twirled around to bring her blade down upon another invisible attacker.

Except this time the invisible attacker showed resistance and blocked her blow without a single tremor up his arm. Eowyn's eyes widened as she recognized the man standing in front of her.

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn's tone was even, not showing surprise. But Eowyn detected curiosity in his voice. Well, let his curiosity be satisfied. With a sudden burst of strength, Eowyn shoved his blade away to hold her now freed blade close to his chest.

Aragorn paused, then lowered his blade in respect. For some reason, Eowyn did not feel satisfied with herself. She turned away. "Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords could still die upon them." She picked up her scabbard and sheathed the sword. Then with a final note, to show him that she was no weak woman, she said, "I fear neither death nor pain."

She saw him once again look at her with a curious eye. "What do you fear, my lady?"

Why did he words seem to stab at her heart? Eowyn was not used to feeling cornered. Eowyn put her sword back into the trunk and faced him with her strongest glances. "A cage, to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." She spoke with strong words, and hoped he saw her valor. For oh, though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted him to think highly of her and respect her, not just as a woman to be protected, but as a woman who would fight alongside him.

The Lady Eowyn's heart dropped as she saw him shake his head and look at her with sadness.Did he pity her? Her words had not created the desired effect. "You are a daughter of kings," he said.

His words made her bow her head uncomfortably. He continued to speak. "A Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Eowyn raised her head as he sheathed his own dagger. His next words were soft, yet she heard them perfectly. "I do not think that will be your fate."

The words pierced her heart though she understood naught what it meant. 'Why, Aragorn,' Eowyn thought. 'Why must you speak in riddles? Speak plainly, for my heart cries out in longing to understand.'

But Aragorn bowed his head respectfully and left the great hall, leaving Eowyn in turmoil.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I'm sorry again that this chapter was short. I hoped you liked my characterization of Eowyn. She really is a fascinating character, don't you think? I'm sure many of you are thinking that's some parts are different from the movie. Just to remind you that I'm also going to be following some parts from the books. 

**Next chapter**: LOTS OF BOROMIR! He's finally getting back into the action!

_**

* * *

Special thanks to: **_

**Dragonfly32** Yes, Haldir certainly has found love, hasn't he? I'm so happy that in fanfics I'm allowed to do whatever I want! Hee hee! Anyway, about whether Haldir is going to live or not... sorry, that's still my little secret!

**iwantboromir** Like I mentioned before, so sorry about the mix-up on the color of Boromir's eyes! I fixed it to greenish-grey eyes. (oooh, so nice looking!...) ahem... got off track... I tend to do that a lot when I start thinking of Boromir. (wink)

**Spry Sprite** Boromir playing matchmaker _is_ nice, I have a few more plans concerning him playing that part in future chapters. I'm really, really glad you liked the Galadriel/Celeborn scene! I was worried that it wouldn't work out right. Yeah, it's sick what people say about Celeborn and Elves in general. Should I have more Galadriel and Celeborn scenes you think?

**Heartsings** Welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! wink! Boromir is such a cool character, glad to find another Boromir fan! Your fanfiction sounds really interesting! I'm definitely going to read them once I'm back from camp. Boromir fanfics, yay! Anyway, I hope you like the rest of the story!

**Melodist** The fact that you took the time to review even though you were in a hurry made me feel so happy to have such faithful reviewers like! You're just too wonderful! As for if Haldir will survive Helm's Deep... that is certainly is the question! Hee hee!

**Alex92** Another person asking me to please keep Haldir alive! Ah... we shall see! I like keeping secrets about the plot! Well, Helm's Deep isn't too many chapters away!

**BoromirDefender** So glad you liked my portrayal of Galadriel and Celeborn. It was admittingly a difficult scene to write but I actually enjoyed it! I'm thinking of adding more Galadriel and Celeborn scenes, we didn't get to read any in the books and certainly the movies didn't show anything!

**Aelimir** Welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! I'm glad you're pleased with my story, for Boromir lives in it! cheers! There are surprisingly few stories where he lives so I decided to have a go at it (especially when my friend begged me to write one!). Do you have any stories on I'm glad you liked the chapter, am hoping you'll enjoy this one, too! So, you don't think Isilme is too suffocating of a Mary-Sue? I sure hope not, I hate suffocating Mary-Sues... Anyway, I want to tell you again... you are most certainly loved and appreciated! I'd give you a hug of thanks if I could! (probably Japan is too far away) Thanks again!

**Lalaithiel Noleambar** I told Maria that you think she rocks, she said to tell you that she thinks you rock if you like Boromir as much as she does. (Just between us two, Maria is just 'slightly' a bit too obsessed...) But I guess a Boromir fan can't be too obsessed, right? (wink)!


	9. A Night of Memories and Choices

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: I've come back from camp! Just to tell you guys, I had TONS of fun! Well, throughout the whole camp I was thinking about how I was going to write this chapter, that's why I was able to get this out so quickly. Plus, this was a chapter that was sooo much fun for me to write!  
  
Anyway, you Boromir fans are probably saying, "Give us more Boromir!" Well, this chapter is ALL Boromir (with a touch of other characters), I hope you like it!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter. I've reached the point where I now have SIXTY reviews! Hurray! Thanks so much y'all!  
  
This chapter begins on the night of the same day King Theoden and his men have left for Helm's Deep while Eowyn and the people of Edoras have left for Dunharrow.  
  
Chapter Nine: A Night of Memories and Choices  
  
Boromir looked out from one of the highest balconies in Lorien. It was just barely overlooking the trees and the sun had already passed out of sight, its glorious rays still lightening up the sky. With his head full of thoughts, Boromir leaned against the railing of the balcony. It was peaceful and beautiful here, yet he was still ill at ease.  
  
Was it because he felt that this was a place of dreams, an escape from reality? Boromir pondered the new idea for the more he thought of it, the more he understood. He had seen much war, for most of his adult life, and even his young adulthood, he had fought and kept the forces of Mordor from mounting an offensive against Gondor.  
  
To him, this was only temporary. Soon he would have to go back to war and try to keep Middle Earth from falling into the hands of Sauron and his minions. Lothlorien, too, with all her beauty and tranquility, will fall.  
  
He had seen bloodshed and much death. Yes, death was nothing new for Boromir, for as a child he had suffered the greatest loss no one should ever have to endure, and that was the loss of his mother.  
  
He still remembered her in a vague sort of way, so comforting for she always had a kind word for everyone. He especially remembered how she would take his brother Faramir and himself upon her knee and she would tell stories of long ago.  
  
Though he would never admit it, Boromir remembered each and every story she had told them. From the tale of the love of Beren and Luthien, to the Narn I Hin Hurin, and even of the courageous deeds of Glorfindel, Boromir could recall it clearly. But more than anything, he remembered how Finduilas' eyes would light up from within her as her voice would raise in escalation whenever she reached a point of great heroism or a high point of interest.  
  
At the end of the story, ever the inquisitive Faramir would have questions for her. Boromir would always try to quiet him, telling him to wait until their mother had told them another story.  
  
Then Finduilas would always take each of her son's head into her hands and kiss them each just on the corner of their temple and whisper the words which would always silence them. 'I love you.'  
  
Boromir smiled up into the heavens where he imagined she still looked upon him with a smile on her lips. "I shall always remember and love you."  
  
He turned from the wondrous view and started walking down to his room. Ever since Haldir had left that morning, the halls of Galadhrim seemed quieter than usual. Boromir had to admit that he would miss Haldir's comforting presence for besides Isilme and the Lady Galadriel, he had basically been left to himself.  
  
As he walked down the deserted halls, he flexed his shoulder slowly. It hurt, but it wasn't that bad, he had felt worse. It was the side wound that hurt for every time he walked he would move his hip, sending a throbbing pain up his whole side.  
  
But he only gritted his teeth and kept from limping, he would not show any weakness. That's what his father had taught him, never show weakness for that weakness could be used against that person.  
  
Boromir remembered a time when he and his brother, along with other children from the city, had gone onto the high walls of Minas Tirith. Faramir had still been a young and curious seven year old.  
  
The children had all leaned over the wall, looking far down at the small figures of the people of Gondor. Yet when Faramir had looked down, he had suddenly jerked back. After questioned about his behavior, Faramir had simply said that the height bothered and scared him.  
  
Almost immediately, the other children began to tease him. Boromir remembered how Faramir had tried not to cry. At that moment, Denethor had appeared, grim faced and ordering everyone to leave besides Boromir and his brother.  
  
Denethor had seen the whole scene and had harshly told Faramir that weakness must not ever be shown to others, for it was a deadly weapon that could be used against you.  
  
Now, so many years later, Boromir pondered whether Denethor had been not only talking to Faramir, but to himself. Ever since Finduilas' death, his father had become... distant. Cold.  
  
Boromir reached his rooms and when entering, saw that another occupied the room. It was a familiar looking Elf, but Boromir could not place who it was.  
  
The golden haired Elf bowed and was the first to speak. "I am Orophin, younger brother to Haldir."  
  
The man of Gondor finally remembered where he had seen the Elf, at the edges of Lothlorien when the Fellowship had first arrived. But at the time, Boromir had not really studied any of the Elves, not even the two brothers of Haldir.  
  
Orophin was slightly shorter and leaner in frame than his older brother, his features also appeared leaner. His eyes were dark brown and unlike Haldir, who gave the impression of being more serious minded, Orophin showed signs of a more youthful joy. Even now, the Elf's lips were turned upward in a relaxed way.  
  
Boromir bowed slightly from the waist. "I owe my life to your brother."  
  
Orophin shrugged in the graceful way of the Elves. "He has spoken much of you. And from what he has said, I believe he thinks very highly of you."  
  
It was Boromir's turn to shrug. "The feeling is mutual to be sure." He gestured for the Elf to sit on one of the empty seats. "Won't you sit?"  
  
"I cannot stay long. I only stopped by to give you this." Orophin handed him a letter. As Boromir took it, Orophin spoke. "It is from Haldir. He said for you open it when you prepare to leave Lorien." With a bow, the Elf left the room with silent footsteps before Boromir had time to respond.  
  
The solitary figure stared at the letter for some moments before neatly placing it on where he had left his sword lay. For he knew, whenever he left, wherever he left for, he would not leave his sword behind.  
  
**********  
  
Faramir dropped his pen and sighed deeply as he stared at the lists and different reports scattered around his desk. Well, desk was actually an overstatement, it was in actuality a makeshift table. As soon as he had arrived in Ithilien just hours before, the men had set it up in the quieter parts of the caves in which they dwelled.  
  
A cold wind swept through the caves and Faramir's eyes strayed to the flickering light of the candle upon his table. Making sure that the light did not blow out, Faramir once more tried to sort out the disarray of paper. Supplies were clearly running out and scouts had reported that bands of Easterlings were coming in through Ithilien. The bottom line: resources were low and there were not enough men to protect both the northern and eastern borders of Gondor.  
  
Most of all, the morale of the men were down. It was not surprising to Faramir, for he too felt his spirits sink as he thought of the many months ahead, for they would be crucial in the fight against Sauron.  
  
But he was Captain, Captain of the Ithilien Rangers. He would not, will not, give up on his men. There was still hope, there had to be. And even if there wasn't, Faramir would lead his men with all of his being, even to death.  
  
Faramir leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for throughout his readings he had developed a headache. It was late at night, and reading in the dark with such weak candle light always made him feel dizzy.  
  
He tried to relax, to leave behind work for a few minutes. Not surprisingly, his thoughts turned to his brother. Of late, he often thought of Boromir, for he was sick at heart with worry. Where was he now?  
  
For some reason, his thoughts went way back to when he and Boromir were still young children. Especially one incident which he remembered clearly.  
  
It had been a beautiful day to be outside so Boromir and he had gone to play outside with other children from the city. Somehow or the other they had ended up at one of the outer walls of Minas Tirith.  
  
He had seen Boromir walk right up to the wall, then lean way over to look down. Faramir recalled how Boromir and the others had called out for him to join them.  
  
So Faramir did. And instantly regretted it. For the height had made him feel light headed. He had stepped back immediately. Boromir, as did the other children, went to him, asking him what was the matter. Looking into his brother's eyes, Faramir said simply that he didn't like heights.  
  
Much to his chagrin, the city boys started laughing and taunting him. Oh, how that had hurt! Faramir looked down, afraid to see his brother's face.  
  
Then their father had come and after dismissing the other children had spoken to Faramir and Boromir in a secluded corner. The words still rang in his ears, even now. 'Never show weakness, never."  
  
Faramir had not understood. So he had just nodded his head. After Denethor had left, Boromir had said in a sharp tone for him to go back to their rooms. But Faramir had not wanted to obey so he had silently followed his older brother. He had always been good at sneaking after anyone he wanted to without the other's knowledge.  
  
The young boy followed his older brother till Boromir had caught up with the other children. To Faramir's surprise, Boromir challenged all of them, calling them cowards for picking on his younger brother. The boys had liked the odds of all of them against one.  
  
So it was that Faramir proudly watched his brother fight the boys, expertly throwing them on the ground knocking the breath out of them, yet bestowing no harm. But more than anything, Faramir felt like the luckiest boy in all of Middle Earth, having such a brother as Boromir.  
  
After Boromir officially won the fight by shaking hands and getting the other boys' apologies, Faramir ran to his room and waited for Boromir to come.  
  
Boromir came minutes later and told Faramir to come with him. Faramir obediently followed until Boromir told him to stop. Ordered to close his eyes, the younger brother did and yelped in surprise as he was settled upon his older brother's shoulders. Eyes still closed, Faramir knew not where he was being taken.  
  
Finally, Faramir was told to open his eyes and look forward. So he did.  
  
Even now, Faramir had never seen a more beautiful scene in his entire life. He could see the whole land of Gondor, the sky was blue and stretched forever while he could make out far off mountains.  
  
Faramir realized then that they were right at the wall where they had been earlier. He made up his mind and asked to be put down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he went forward to try to peer over the wall. But again, fear overcame will and he stepped back.  
  
Then he felt somebody take his hand and saw that it was Boromir. Boromir smiled and said that they should look down together. So together, hand in hand, they leaned over the wall. Though at first Faramir tried to pull away, Boromir held on tight and pointed to a house, asking if Faramir recognized it.  
  
Faramir, curiosity winning out, tried to see what Boromir was pointing at. It was the house where their nurse's family lived and they often went to visit.  
  
Startled, Faramir discovered that he was now looking down with no problem whatsoever. With a gleeful shout, Faramir proudly told his brother. Boromir had only wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders and smiled proudly.  
  
Then, at that exact moment, Faramir had felt for the first time since their mother's death, everything would be all right. Because he would always have his brother, for all time.  
  
Faramir shook himself from his thoughts, realizing that the caves were considerably darker than it had been before he had escaped from work.  
  
But as he continued to work, Faramir could not help but think that ever since his brother had left, everything was not all right.  
  
**********  
  
Boromir tossed and turned in his bed, sleep completely eluding him. Finally with a grunt of irritation, he got out of bed. Not knowing where else to go to, he walked out of the room into the peace of the gardens. The gardens were empty as usual and so he wandered through them as his mind worried over one particular matter.  
  
He knew deep down that his heart felt restless and ill at ease, the reason for not being able to sleep. And he knew the reason why.  
  
Ever since his hand had touched the letter from Haldir, and overwhelming sense of confinement had settled on his mind. His injuries still hurt, but he could bear them so long as he didn't exert himself. And it would take much to exert himself. He simply felt with every fiber of his being that he had to leave and do something.  
  
But here was where Boromir always got stuck. Do what? Go where? To Minas Tirith where his father waited for him? To Helm's Deep, where others of the Fellowship had journey to? Or would he seek out and search out Frodo?  
  
Too many choices, yet the decision was not an easy one to make. He sighed deep from the center of his soul, and tried to release all of his anxieties. Yet, he couldn't.  
  
Before he knew it, he had entered a familiar glade and the Mirror of Galadriel stood in his line of sight. Boromir unconsciously rubbed his fingers of his right hand together. Though the burn had faded away, it could be said that the memory of touching the Mirror was engraved in his memory.  
  
Boromir started backing up but was stopped as he saw the Lady of Lorien step from the shadows, a silver ewer in her hands.  
  
~I knew when the time was right you would be led here~  
  
The man did not answer, only watched in silence as Galadriel filled the ewer with water from the stream nearby which Boromir had never noticed before. She poured the water in the basin of the Mirror. She bent down low and softly blew on the surface of the water till it rippled from her breath. When the water was still again, Boromir spoke.  
  
"My pardon Lady, but I wish not to look upon such magic again."  
  
To his surprise, the glade was filled with Galadriel's soft laughter. "I have never understood clearly what your people mean when they call something magic, for they seem to use the same word for the deceits of the Enemy."  
  
The laughter left her eyes as her tone became serious. "The Mirror show things unbidden, like when you first looked upon it. What you will see, if you leave the Mirror free to work, I cannot tell. But am I not Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien? Many things I can command the Mirror to reveal, and to some I can show what they desire to see."  
  
Boromir stood still, indecision keeping him from speaking. Finally, Boromir slowly approached the Mirror, his eyes staying on Galadriel. When he reached the base of the pedestal, he opened his mouth to speak but the Elf Lady stopped him with a motion of her hand.  
  
~I know what you desire to see, fear not~  
  
So Boromir leaned down to peer into the Mirror, for words need not be said to say that he trusted in Galadriel.  
  
As before, the water was still and dark and Boromir saw only the reflection of himself. Questioningly he looked, only for the Lady of Galadhrim gesture for him to look on. And he did.  
  
Instantly, the Mirror grew grey and Boromir was shown the steep side of a mountain. Everywhere were rocks and dust, the sun's light could not come through the dark overcast clouds. He saw Frodo climbing, no, more like crawling up the mountain. Frodo's whole being radiated weakness for he could barely move.  
  
Then Boromir saw himself bending over to help the small hobbit up, half carrying and half crawling up the mountain. Once, the image of Boromir caught sight of the Ring from around Frodo's neck, and his eyes misted over as if something came over his mind.  
  
The Mirror rippled, showing another scene, this time at a huge battleground. Thousands and thousands of Uruk-Hais were attacking what Boromir guessed was Helm's Deep, for he had heard much of the historical place.  
  
Boromir leaned in closer to see if he could see anyone familiar yet no face did he see that he recognized. At that moment, the gates of the Hornburg opened and riders streamed out into battle.  
  
The image vanished, replaced with a familiar scene, one of the city of Osgiliath. Boromir's heart lifted when he saw his brother. Faramir was leading a group of men who were trying to keep orcs from gaining any ground.  
  
Suddenly, Faramir froze seeing something in the distance. His eyes widened and he yelled, "Boromir!"  
  
When he heard his name, Boromir shut his eyes and said, "Enough!" He stepped and kept his eyes closed, trying to sort through the images he had seen.  
  
~Did you see what you wished to see~  
  
Eventually, Boromir opened his eyes and looked up into the cool blue eyes of Galadriel. "I am not sure what I have just seen. Is it things that will happen if I go to those paths, or are those events going to happen if I am not there?"  
  
Galadriel smiled gently at him. "I cannot give you all the answers. Listen to your heart, hear what it has to say to you."  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Boromir tried to do as he was told. Finally, he said softly, mostly to himself, "Then I have made my decision."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: ARGH! Cliffhanger! So sorry about that but I thought it was a good place to stop. Just to reassure you all, not only does Boromir know the decision, I too know the decision so hopefully the next chapter will come out pretty quickly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
*Melodist* ~ *waves back!* I'm thrilled that you've noticed that I've used a lot of stuff from both the books and the movies. A lot of people I've noticed know only the MOVIE Lord of the Rings and base most of their stories on that. But I love the books and some stuff in the books is way better than the way it was portrayed in the movies (though Boromir's death in the movies was excellently done!) I hope you like the lots of Boromir I've put in this chapter!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Yeah, I know who this is! I'm surprised you read my story, but it was a nice surprise! Since you complained the last chapter was too short, I hope the length of this chapter satisfies you! *wink!*  
  
*BoromirDefender* ~ Glad you liked my Eowyn, I'm thinking of putting more of her in my story. And I'm most especially glad you like the way I blend my story with parts from both the books and movies! I plan to do that the whole way through so I hope it turns out great. *smiles!* Hurray for Boromir fans!!!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ In your honor, I'll be having a Galadriel and Celeborn scene in the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it (and I especially hope it turns out right!). I'm glad you liked my Eowyn, I really can't wait to see her in the upcoming Return of the King movie! Your fic Insanity Abounds sounds interesting, I'll definitely give it a peek. I usually don't read humor or parody fics but from what your reviewers have said, there's some Boromir in it! Can't wait to read about him! Does he get a/the girl?  
  
*Alex92* ~ Oooh, someone who likes my Pippin! Thank you! I like Pippin a lot, mostly because I love anybody who has an Irish accent! I think Irish accents are simply lovely, don't you think? I love watching the movie Evelyn just to hear the Irish!  
  
*galadrielwannabe* ~ Wow! You must be really great at English! Please, if there are ANY grammatical, spelling, punctuation, word usage, etc., mistakes, PLEASE tell me! I want to try to keep my fic as well written technically as possible so don't hesitate to point out the mistakes, ok? I'd really appreciate it! Anyway, glad you like my chapter! Hope this chapter satisfies you!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'll definitely check out your fic, it's the least I can do for you reviewing my fic! It's an LOTR humor story? Hmmm... haven't read many of those but I'll read it as soon as I get the time! I'll review! 


	10. Leaving Lothlorien

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: YAY, I finished chapter ten, a nice round number! Hee hee! Anyway, I really want to thank all of my reviewers again, for chapter nine I got the most reviews I've ever gotten, FOURTEEN! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
One thing I have to admit about a *STUPID* mistake I made! For some reason, I thought Billy Boyd was from Ireland but a few reviewers pointed out that he's actually from Scotland! Forgive me! Anyway, because I made the mistake, a researched a few of my favorite actors to find out where everyone was REALLY born! Here's a very short compilation of a few actors I LOVE who were born in either Ireland or Scotland:  
  
Scotland: Sean Connery, Ewan McGregor, Billy Boyd, David McCallum, Alan Cummings (I'm really drooling now...)  
  
Ireland: Pierce Brosnan, Dominic Monaghan, Liam Nesson  
  
Personal thank yous at the bottom of the chapter. Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ten: Leaving Lothlorien  
  
"Then I have made my decision."  
  
Galadriel laid her gaze on Boromir. "And what have you decided."  
  
Boromir lifted his chin, his mind made up. "My duty is to return to Minas Tirith. My father awaits my return, and I cannot abandon him, nor my brother at these times of peril."  
  
"Then respect your decision I shall." The Elf Lady turned to look away, lost in thought. "You will be leaving soon."  
  
The man of Gondor nodded. "By your leave, my Lady."  
  
"Stay, Heru Boromir, for there is something I must give you before you depart from Lothlorien." Even before she finished speaking, an Elf maiden had come into the glade, carrying a sword sheathed in a scabbard. When Galadriel took the sword, the Elf maiden bowed and left.  
  
Galadriel presented Boromir with the sword. With hesitant hands, Boromir took it for he had never seen its beauty surpassed by any other. From far off, the scabbard was of simple design, brown in color, yet when looked even closer, he could see it was designed with golden flowers and leaves. He slowly grasped the handle of the sword and drew it out. He opened his mouth slightly for he marveled the craftsmanship.  
  
The handle of the sword was easy to hold, with similar designs as on the scabbard. The blade itself was of fine work, golden hues forged into the metal. Boromir tested the balance of the sword, and as expected it was perfectly balanced.  
  
"Haldir mentioned that your sword had been notched while you traveled through the Mines of Moria. When you returned, I had this sword forged with the stars of the sun, the flowers of elanor. Much use you will have for Elanorcil, Sword of the Sunstars."  
  
Boromir remained speechless. Finally he spoke, but could not finish his sentence. "My Lady, this gift..."  
  
The Lady of Lorien walked up to him, her eyes appearing to glow with a gentle, blue fire. "Take this gift, Boromir, Son of Gondor."  
  
He slowly returned the beautiful sword into its sheath and attached the scabbard to the gold belt he was wearing, the one he had also received from Galadriel. So long ago it seemed.  
  
Boromir knelt down on one knee. "Though I do not truly deserve it, will you honor me by giving me your blessing?"  
  
She extended her hand to rest on his head. "I give you all of my blessing in your journey, and may the Valar protect you and keep you safe." She paused. "One more gift I shall give to you, the gift of a new name. Lavlaisi, I name you, 'given new life' it means in the Elvish language. I have every hope that you will use your new given life to the utmost of your being."  
  
Saying such, Galadriel bent down to kiss Boromir on his temple. Boromir was startled by the touch of her lips, for in the same manner had Finduilas always kissed him. The unexpected action caused Boromir's throat to constrict and his vision became blurred. He closed his eyes, as the memory of his mother bombarded his thoughts.  
  
He felt Galadriel lean in even closer as she whispered soothingly in his ear. "Dear Lavlaisi, do not let the memory of Finduilas make your heart sad. Instead, use the memories to strengthen your love for her even more."  
  
Boromir smiled, for her words had touched him and he felt some of his sadness of Finduilas' death go away as if never existed. He opened his eyes as Galadriel pulled back so their eyes were meeting. "You are wise as you are fair, my Lady." Boromir tried to find something more to say but felt them all inadequate. "I... I was never one who could truly convey my feelings with words. I am a warrior, not a scholar." He took one of her hands and kissed her hand, his lips barely touching her skin. "All I can say it thank you, thank you for your blessing. And your words of wisdom."  
  
Galadriel's laughter rippled through the air. "'Ohtar almaarea o nostale indo ar maksa suule.' 'Warrior blessed with a kind heart and a gentle spirit.' A rare man that is who has these qualities."  
  
She became serious. "I advise you to take one of our horses for the way will be quicker. And do not worry," she smiled mysteriously, "everything has already been taken care of."  
  
The man of Gondor stood up and bowed. "Thank you once more, for everything."  
  
"Be safe, Lavlaisi."  
  
With one last look, Boromir turned and left the glad, never once looking back.  
  
'We shall meet again, you and I, son of Gondor,' thought Galadriel. 'We shall meet again.'  
  
********** There was not much for Boromir to pack for his leaving. In a few minutes from returning to his room, he was all set.  
  
When he had gone into his room, he had been surprised and pleased that Galadriel was right; everything had been taken care of. Fresh travel clothes along with provisions were neatly laid out on the bed. The efficiency of the Elves would never cease to amaze him.  
  
He now wore a dark brown shirt over his chain mail, his chain mail having been cleaned and repaired during his stay. An even darker brown long vest he wore, the vest coming down above the knees of his black leggings. With great care he buckled on the golden belt from Galadriel, along with the scabbard, his sword carefully sheathed inside. He strapped on his gloves up along his forearms and wore his dark leather boots. He completed the outfit by wearing the cloak given to him by the Lothlorien Elves, pinned at the neck with the Elvish leave-shaped brooch.  
  
With more than a little bit of apprehension, he turned towards a mirror which had been in his room. For some reason, he had always avoided looking into it, afraid of what he would see.  
  
But look he did, and at first he could only stare for his own image astonished him.  
  
At first, Boromir thought it was the clothes that made him step back. For he was not dressed in the usual Gondorin fashion, in appearance he was similar in clothing to that of a ranger.  
  
Next he looked at his face. The face was strong and his chin and upper lip had the makings of a beard. He appeared leaner than when he had left, his cheekbones seeming more prominent. His hair, cut down to the shoulders, was brown, lighter than the color of his dark brown beard. And his eyes, greenish grey they were. The face, same as always, as it will always be.  
  
So, what was it that made Boromir stare at his reflection, looking for something different? Whatever it was, maybe he would never know.  
  
His eyes left the mirror and rested on Haldir's letter. He took it and broke the seal as he moved over to sit on the bed. He began to read the neat handwriting, though it appeared to have been written in haste:  
  
'Dear Boromir,  
  
I have no doubt that you are reading this before your departure, for I had told my brother to tell you when to open this letter. And from what I know of you since our first meeting, you would do as I have wished for you to do.  
  
Once again, I assure you that it was my greatest honor in making your acquaintance. In my eyes I think of it as a blessing that I was able to save your life to bring you back to Lothlorien.  
  
But more than anything, I thank you for Isilme. Without your words of encouragement, I would never have gone to her. For when I opened my heart to her, she gave me the greatest gift anyone could ever give, the gift of her love.  
  
I pray to the Valar that you will be kept safe wherever you choose to depart for. I pray also that we may meet again.  
  
As you know, I left with the army of Elves on foot. I know that you will wish to go to your destination in the swiftest of transportation. I will like you to take my horse Maiorama, 'horse on wings'. She is a mild horse and will obey you.  
  
Namaarie, Haldir'  
  
Boromir smiled. Haldir was a good friend indeed. He would certainly treasure their friendship.  
  
Isilme, too. Boromir certainly admired the Elf maiden, she was a jewel among Elves. He felt in his heart that Haldir and Isilme deserved each other. Maybe one day, he too will find someone he could spend the rest of his life with.  
  
The man of Gondor smiled even more at the thought. No, it will be a long while before he would settle down.  
  
**********  
  
"I would journey south until you reach the Limlight, for the eastern border of Anduin is unsafe," Orophin instructed Boromir as the man leaped lightly onto Maiorama's back.  
  
Haldir had been right, Maiorama had a wonderful temperament and seemed to remember Boromir. She didn't give any trouble as Boromir saddled the horse with the light equipment of the Elves.  
  
As Boromir adjusted himself to get used to being in the saddle, Orophin continued speaking. "Traveling through the Wold should be pretty safe for now, you can pass by Sarn Gebir. You will have to go across the Onodlo, or more commonly known as the Entwash, and only then will you be able to go east towards Minas Tirith. Do not worry for Maiorama, she is a good swimmer and if you handle her well, you should have no problems."  
  
Boromir nodded for he understood the lay of the land well yet was thankful for Orophin's advice. Besides, he did not want to travel anywhere near Amon Hen. For as long he lived, he would avoid that place, it haunted his memories, he didn't want it to haunt him in real life.  
  
Boromir broke off the disturbing thoughts. "Thank you Orophin."  
  
The Elf shook his head, shaking off the thank you. "It is my pleasure. Besides, I have heard that you have played Vest Kara with my brother."  
  
The unfamiliar words made Boromir look at Orophin curiously. "Vesuta Kayra?"  
  
Orophin smiled at the man's accent. "Vesta Kara. I believe the best way to translate into your tongue is matchmaker."  
  
Boromir blushed, for he knew now what the other was talking about. "You mean about Haldir and Isilme. I really didn't do..."  
  
"But you must have said something to Haldir. For so long he has put off confessing his true feelings for her. I plead with you, for my interest has been aroused."  
  
With a chuckle, Boromir only replied, "It was simple. I only told him to go, and to trust me that I knew that it was the right time for him to go to her."  
  
Orophin frowned. "I never tried saying that to him." The Elf shook off whatever he was trying to figure out. "Anyway, I wish you a safe journey."  
  
Bowing, Boromir once more said thank you. Then with a gentle nudge of his heels, Maiorama set off at a quick trot. Once he turned back to wave to Orophin, then continued on.  
  
Only when he was far enough away did he stopped completely for before he left he wanted to engrave into his mind the image of Lothlorien.  
  
Again, the beauty of the woods of Lorien almost took his breath away. The trees, the grass, the flowers, everything... but more than anything, it was the aura, the glow that surrounded the place. It was still so early in the morning, the sun had not even come over the horizon. Still there was an unearthly atmosphere, seeming to protect the place.  
  
Maybe one day, he would come back. When the war was over...  
  
Boromir became startled at the thought. Had he just said 'when the war was over'? Maybe, maybe, he truly did believe that there was hope. In his deep subconscious self, Boromir felt that maybe, maybe...  
  
A flash of white caught Boromir's attention and saw that is was Galadriel, looking out from one of the balconies.  
  
She stood still, her expression solemn. Her hands were gripping the rail and her golden hair was uncovered except for a simple circlet of elanor flowers.  
  
She looked unreal to Boromir's eyes, a statuette of a goddess, perfectly made in every way.  
  
But never, ever would Boromir consider her a statue, for statues had neither breath nor life. But Galadriel, oh Galadriel! Nothing would ever compare with her beauty, her spirit, her very vivacity for life. Wise beyond all, Galadriel would be the one thing that even time could not take away.  
  
Boromir put his hand on his heart in a salute. And Galadriel answered by raising her hand in farewell.  
  
~Till we meet again~  
  
Hearing the words inside his head, Boromir spurred his horse to turn around, leaving Lothlorien behind.  
  
**********  
  
Galadriel kept her hand up in farewell till even her Elf eyes could perceive Boromir no more. He was gone.  
  
Unlike the last time when Galadriel had watched the Fellowship leave the woods of Lorien, she had felt despair in her heart. As if she had really done nothing, as if she had let fate take control of the future of Middle Earth.  
  
But this time, she felt a song come forth from her lips for hope, happiness, and a sense of peace settled over her heart. She sang softly, her voice flowing through the air of the woods.  
  
'Despair not, ye who have lost hope  
  
for hope is not lost, remain forever hope,  
  
one day the lands will be filled with the shout of the people,  
  
free people, free people now as one, free people!  
  
Shadows will be vanquished, darkness will be flooded with light  
  
And the light will last forever and ever, as the sun shall ever be alight.'  
  
As the last lines of the verse stopped echoing through the woods, Galadriel felt a pair of strong arms come around her waist and felt the light touch of a kiss on her neck. She smiled and leaned into the embrace of Celeborn.  
  
"I heard your song, it called to me," said Celeborn. "What is the reason for such happiness, my love?"  
  
"I do not really know," Galadriel spoke. "The words came from my heart."  
  
There was silence for a moment as the two Elves just enjoyed the feeling of being together.  
  
It was Galadriel who broke the silence. "There is now reason to hope, and it is Boromir who has shown me that?"  
  
The Lady of Lorien could feel the question in the way Celeborn shifted his feet. "In what way?"  
  
"Just this, Boromir fell for the Ring, it was foreseen and it happened. Yet he now lives. And I feel in his heart that he is now a changed man. Do you not see? There was hope for Boromir, a man who was deceived by the Ring. Now, he journeys to fight for the land he loves without the torture of the Ring in his mind."  
  
"Yes," Galadriel continued. "Hope remains."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Well, was it any good? I hope you all approve of the choice for Boromir going to Minas Tirith. Of course, I plan for him to have many adventures on the way! *wink*! Also, what do you think of the Elvish name Boromir has, Lavlaisi? I just wanted so bad for him to have another name, Aragorn has like.... tons!!! Lol Also, does his sword sound cool? I'm really going to make it cool in the upcoming chapters! Hope you liked!  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ I'm really glad you like the chapter, sorry for the suspense! But suspense is a good thing, right? I hope you like the Galadriel/Celeborn scene I inputted in this chapter. Sorry it's sooo short! I'll write more though in other chapters. Btw, I read your fic and loved it! I hope you got my review for it! Harper is definitely cool, perfect for Boromir in a weird sort of way. Hee hee!  
  
*Melodist* ~ Yes, Boromir is definitely handsome, both the way he is portrayed in the books and the way he is portrayed by Sean Bean! Have you seen Sean Bean in the movie "Goldeneye"? He seems to always play the bad guy but he's totally too cool! It's kind of a shame he has to lose against 007.... anwayz, hope you like this chapter!  
  
*BoromirDefender* ~ Ah, someone who liked my portrayal of Finduilas! Thanks! Well, I felt as if a lot of action is coming up in later chapters so there wouldn't be too much time for Boromir to dwell a bit about his family. So I decided to put it in the chapter.  
  
*Alex92* ~ Well, because of my stupid mistake, I have to say that I love both Irish AND Scottish accents! But English accents are just too cool, too! (think Sean Bean, think Sean Bean....) I'm glad you like cute little Faramir *wink*! I love stories where it tells about young Boromir and Faramir. So I decided to give a try by inputting a bit of that in my story.  
  
*Aelimir* ~ I hope you're not disappointed about the choice Boromir makes about where he's heading for. But remember, I love to have cliffhangers and to have sudden plot changes! Hee hee!  
  
*KT Shy* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers (a nickname I have for my wonderful, fantastic, great, terrific... reviewers!) Oh, I'll have to check out your story if it has Boromir alive and well! I hope you like the rest of my story!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ *bows back down towards the GREAT REVIEWER, iwantboromir!* *chuckles*! Anyway, thanks for reviewing yet once again! Well, I hope you like it that Boromir's going to Minas Tirith. :D Boromir falling for a pudgy, sarcastic, self-sufficient blonde? Hee hee! An interesting idea! *wink*! I'll give the idea some thought....  
  
*Maria* ~ Yay, it's Maria! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like more of Boromir in this chapter! Well, Bory's heading for Minas Tirith, I hope you're happy with that! And about whether Haldir's going to live... I'M NOT TELLING! *wink!*  
  
*Ice50* ~ Thanks for pointing out my stupid mistake about where Billy Boyd was born! I hope you like Boromir's decision! You give my story 5 stars! *swoons and faints from shock and happiness...*  
  
*Hack and Slash* ~ Glad you like the story! Sorry bout the uber-huge cliffhanger! ^_^ I'll 'try' not to have too many of those. Hee hee!  
  
*Anne-Marie* ~ Thanks for reviewing! I'm really flattered that you call my story middle earthistic! That's such a great compliment! I hope you like the story! Thanks again!  
  
*Melian the Maia* ~ Changed your name again, huh? Hee hee! I don't mind, really! Just tell me when you do that, you scared me! Hee hee! Anyway, hope you like chapter 10! Cya!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Hope you like the chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying it lots!  
  
*galadrielwannabe* ~ Thanks for pointing out my mistake! Hope you like my newest chapter! 


	11. Unexpected Meetings

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: I hope all my reviewers are pleased to hear that this is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far! I hope you really enjoy it since Boromir has an adventure! Enjoy!  
  
Special thanks to everyone at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
Oh, one more thing! In the previous chapter, for a stupid reason I really can't remember, I typed 'Amon Sul' instead of 'Amon Hen'. The mistake has been fixed thanks to Aelimir who informed me of it! Thanks so much!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Meetings  
  
Though it was still in the middle of the afternoon, dark clouds hung heavy in the air. Aragorn's mood felt as dark as the clouds for the nearer they got towards Helm's Deep, a foreboding sense of danger kept nagging in his mind.  
  
Aragorn was now riding just behind King Theoden while Legolas and Gimli rode by his side. He stole a quick glance towards the Elf and saw that Legolas too seemed agitated for he rode his horse with his back ramrod straight.  
  
On the other hand, Gimli of course did not hide his agitation. Instead he was openly grumbling now. Even now he was complaining, "I have said it before..."  
  
"And we will probably hear it many times more," Legolas said with a sigh.  
  
Gimli glared into the back of the Elf's head but finished his sentence. "I do not like the look of those clouds, nor do I like the idea of going to Helm's Deep."  
  
King Theoden at that moment joined in irritably. "Well Master Dwarf, if you are afraid of battle, you may leave on your own free will. Nothing is stopping you."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes up as he sidled up towards his two companion's horses. "Gimli, I suggest you remember your manners. It does not do to make a king upset."  
  
The Dwarf seemed not to listen though as he was still shocked by what Theoden had said. "Me, afraid? It seems the King of Rohan does not know too many Dwarves. Afraid, ha! Dwarves are one of the bravest of all, for we..."  
  
The Ranger stopped listening as he saw a figure on horseback approaching the Rohirrim. Without thought, Aragorn casually laid his hand on the handle of Andurin. Trouble it may not be, but Aragorn was a cautious man.  
  
Theoden too seemed to have seen the approaching horseman and signaled for them to halt to await the stranger.  
  
The man came, a weary man with his helmet dinted and his shield cracked. After coming down from his horse he stood there a while gasping for breath. Finally, he looked up to really look into the eyes of Theoden. Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed and his eyes widened in joy and wonder. Hastily he went down on one knee. "My lord, King Theoden! Pardon my manners, I did not recognize..."  
  
"You thought I remained in Meduseld bent like an old tree under winter snow," Theoden said, but his tone was not one filled with anger. "So I was when you rode to war. But a west wind has shaken the boughs. Tell me, what news do you bring?"  
  
"My lord, it is even now too late for Rohan. We were driven back yesterday over the Isen with great loss, many perished at the crossing. Then at night, fresh forces came over the river against our camp. All Isengard must be emptied and Saruman has loosed them all upon us. We were overmastered and the shield-wall was broken. Erkenbrand of Westfold has drawn off those men he could gather towards the fastness in Helm's Deep. The rest are scattered."  
  
Aragorn watched as a change came over Theoden. The King was now grim and stern faced, for the news had angered him. He sat silent then spoke. "The last host of the Eorlingas has ridden forth. It will not return without battle." Theoden turned to face his men, but mostly looked into the eyes of Aragorn. "Give this man a fresh horse, we ride to the help of Erkenbrand!"  
  
The man from Erkenbrand suddenly stood up to go into the line of sight of the king. "King Theoden, it will be all in vain for I have not told you all. Saruman not only sent all of his armies, he sent ahead his Warg riders. They overtook us in the morning and many of us were lost though we triumphed. Even with our forces combined, it will not be enough to defeat the armies of Isengard. So it is that Erkenbrand told me to inform you that he will be making his way towards Helm's Deep where together we might hold off our foes."  
  
Theoden slightly relaxed in his saddle. "Erkenbrand is wise and we will listen to his counsel. We ride for Helm's Deep!"  
  
'And to whatever awaits us there,' thought Aragorn. He was angered with the cruelty of Saruman, for the Warg riders were vicious warriors. And though the orcs may be killed, the Wargs itself were hard and ferocious beasts to kill. He spurred his horse along to match pace with the King who rode in front; for wherever the rode lay, he would fight for the land of Rohan, for brave men resided in these lands. He would do all he can to raise up these courageous men.  
  
**********  
  
Haldir had been right in saying that Maiorama was a horse with a speed all her own. Boromir was also thankful that the horse had an easy gate for the pain in his side and shoulder did not hurt him as much as he thought it would.  
  
It was now late in the afternoon and he had made wonderful time. The Limlight he had crossed long before and even now, he guessed that Fangorn Forests had been passed by on the west. He doubted he could reach the Entwash that day but hoped to cross it before it grew dark the next day.  
  
He slowed his horse to a slow trot for the area was hilly and the ground was covered with rocks.  
  
Boromir got lost in his thoughts as he continued journeying south. What worried him was whether his decision had been the right one. One thing he knew, he was correct in not trying to find Frodo. Shamefully he admitted that the closer they went into Mordor, it was most probable that the call of the Ring would become too strong. He had already fallen once and resisted, who knew if he would be able to resist it again.  
  
But what of the rest of the Fellowship? Could he abandon them? Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli he knew were in Rohan, fighting off Saruman's armies. And Haldir was also there. Why didn't Boromir go to aide them?  
  
And he knew deep in his heart why he did not go towards Rohan. It was the shame deep down, hidden in his heart. Galadriel still believed in him, she had told him herself. But what right had he to have her trust in him? So wise, so beautiful, it was still possible that the Elf Lady was wrong to believe in him.  
  
With all his heart, Boromir did not want to disappoint the fair Elf. He was determined to prove her wrong, he would use his second chance in life to protect and fight for Middle Earth.  
  
Still, he doubted if he could face the rest of the Fellowship, most especially Aragorn. What did the heir of Isildur think of him he wondered? Was Aragorn disappointed? Or had he secretly all along distrusted Boromir, knowing he would fail? The questions swirled around in Boromir's head, yet no answers presented themselves to him.  
  
So, to Minas Tirith he would go. There his father waited for him, as did his brother. Boromir wondered what they were doing, thinking at that moment. Did they worry about him? Boromir knew that Faramir would indeed miss him for even now, he missed his younger brother terribly. His little brother who he promised to protect ever since their mother died. Boromir wondered if Faramir believed he had abandoned him. Nine months it had already been since he had left Minas Tirith for Rivendell. A long time that was.  
  
How did his father fare now? Denethor had always trusted many matters of Gondor in his oldest son. Without Boromir, Denethor would have to rely on Faramir.  
  
At the thought, Boromir flinched. It was clear to everyone that the Steward of Gondor often found favor in his eldest son while found little favor in the younger son. For years Boromir had tried to understand his father in this matter. But even now, he always became perplexed over the situation. He would often see his younger brother ignored, sometimes even scorned, by their father. On numerous occasions, Boromir had questioned and even argued with Denethor about his treatment of Faramir. Yet always, the Steward would rarely give an honest answer. Boromir had always been stubborn, but no one he knew was more stubborn than his father.  
  
Boromir shook himself out of his reverie as he realized that Maiorama had suddenly stopped. The horse shifted her feet nervously and as Boromir leaned over to soothingly rub her neck, he saw the horse was flaring her nostrils. She was clearly disturbed yet Boromir knew not why.  
  
Throughout the whole journey, Maiorama had been a calm horse. Why was she now acting so strange? Boromir's eyes scanned the area to see if he could spot anything.  
  
They were now in a small clearing surrounded by large rocks which blocked Boromir's view of the horizon. He decided to move on for nothing appeared out of the ordinary. So gently he urged the nervous horse to a canter. Maybe the distance from this certain place would help calm Maiorama down.  
  
Boromir's choice to move may have just saved his life.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Boromir saw a large creature hurl itself towards him. Instead of catching Boromir right on the head if he had been staying still, the creature only bumped into the man's shoulder.  
  
If it had been any other day, Boromir would have stayed in the saddle. Unfortunately, the shoulder was the same shoulder which he had received an arrow wound. Boromir gasped in pain and fell off the horse with the force of the blow.  
  
Being the warrior he was, Boromir did not land heavily yet hitting the ground jarred his teeth painful. His instincts screamed for him to get up though, for the danger had not passed. He swiftly got up and faced whatever had taken him down.  
  
Boromir's eyes widened as he recognized the large beast. A Warg it was indeed, a large and ferocious one to be exact. The giant wolf-beast had coarse brown fur and to Boromir's keen eyes the fur looked wet. At the moment, the Warg was crouched down low, a deep growl emitting from his throat.  
  
Knowing the Warg would spring at him at any moment, Boromir wasted no time in unsheathing his sword. Instead, he too crouched low, reading to spring out of the way. He knew, once he was pinned down by such a large beast, he would never get up again.  
  
With the speed usually not associated with such a lumbering animal, the Warg sprung towards Boromir. He had no time to think, Boromir jumped to safer ground, twisting his body so as to make himself a narrower target.  
  
The trick seemed to work as the Warg again flew right past. Even before Boromir was fully standing up, he drew his sword.  
  
For one magical moment, the clouds seemed to part and a ray of light shone upon the blade. Or was it that the blade came alight with its own power? Boromir did not know. Whatever it was, whether it could be explained or not, Elanorcil now shone with a brilliant flash with the colors of the sun at its highest peak in the sky.  
  
The sight took Boromir's breath away as he stared transfixed at his sword. His hand shaking, he reached out to run his fingers along the blade. What magic had Galadriel put into his sword?  
  
Fortunately, during the whole time, the Warg too seemed frightened of the strange sight. Boromir took the chance to take a firm grip on his sword and ran towards to the dumbstruck beast.  
  
Boromir knew that an archer at a distance was a dangerous enemy. Yet he also knew, the closer he got to the archer, the less time the enemy had time to prepare his arrow. In the same way, the Warg had great leaping abilities and could pin its target in the blink of an eye. But clumsy it was in close quarters, and Boromir used that to his advantage.  
  
As soon as he was close enough to strike the beast, Boromir swung his sword with blinding speed.  
  
The Warg had by then regained thought and saw what Boromir would do. The beast barely sidestepped the blow and though Boromir intended to slice the neck he only sliced its shoulder.  
  
Growling in frustration, the Warg swung a mighty paw in Boromir's direction, claws fully extended. The man of Gondor turned his body and avoided getting clawed, but just barely. As he turned, Boromir extended his sword arm hoping to hit the beast.  
  
Luckily, the sword caught the side of the Warg's face. The beast yelped in anger and stepped back, preparing to pounce.  
  
An idea flashed through Boromir's mind so quickly he barely had time to react. He had noticed that his foe had a saddle on its back. The able captain and warrior he was, an attack strategy formed in his mind.  
  
The beast leaped. This time, Boromir did not get completely out of the way. Instead in leaned far enough towards his right to avoid the animal, but close enough to grab the saddle.  
  
His shoulder screamed in protest as Boromir flung himself up into the saddle. But Boromir only gritted his teeth and pushed the pain away. But jus as he sat in the seat, the Warg finished its leap and landed on the ground with a bone jarring thud.  
  
Struggling to keep from falling from the now bucking beast, Boromir raised his sword to strike. And strike he did.  
  
With all of his strength, Boromir plunged the sword into the neck of the Warg. The blade was sharp and went deep. Boromir was thrown off the saddle and was fortunately able to take Elanorcil with him.  
  
He rolled away, far enough not to be crushed by the Warg which was now thrashing around, choking from the wound. Boromir got up and held his sword in a defensive position, ready for anything.  
  
Finally, the Warg stopped its frantic moving around. It lay deathly still and Boromir cautiously approached the animal. Kicking it with his foot, the man saw that it was indeed dead.  
  
Boromir dropped down to his knees and tried to still his beating heart. He counted himself lucky that he was still alive. Skilled with a sword he may be, but Wargs were still a dangerous foe.  
  
Suddenly, Boromir heard a ferocious growl behind him. He turned around and saw another Warg running towards him. As if in slow motion, the beast lunged for the unprotected man. Caught unawares, Boromir could only stare, knowing this was the end.  
  
But, to Boromir's utter surprise, he wasn't knocked over. Instead, a huge winged creature plummeted down from the sky and grabbed the Warg in midday. The Warg was thrown senseless against a huge rock. The animal went still and Boromir looked in relief to his rescuer.  
  
His eyes widened as he recognized his hero to be an Eagle. The Eagle was majestic and huge, his wingspan tip to tip could easily be longer than eight meters. Right now, the Eagle was watching him closely, eyes unblinking as if he was memorizing every detail of Boromir's person.  
  
The man of Gondor was about to speak but was distracted as the Warg which had been thrown against the rock was now getting up on its feet. With a howl, the beast leaped with tremendous strength straight towards the Eagle.  
  
Boromir reacted without thinking. He lightly tossed his sword up so he could change his grip on the handle. As soon as his hand grasped the handle comfortably, with blinding speed and strength he threw the sword directly into the Warg's chest. The Warg was dead even before it hit the rocks below.  
  
Calmly getting up on his feet, Boromir bowed to the Eagle. "I thank you. I am indebted to you."  
  
The Eagle ruffled his feathers what Boromir thought might be a shrug. "We shall call it even, for in the end it was you who killed the fell beast. Tell me, what is a warrior like you traveling alone in this part of Middle Earth?"  
  
Knowing not how to answer, Boromir only said, "I am a warrior, on my way to the city of Minas Tirith."  
  
Coming uncomfortably close because of its great height, the Eagle towered over Boromir then leaned down to peer into the man's face. "Not of the Rohirrim, yet you are traveling in these parts. You have the looks of a man of Gondor, yet you are cloaked with an Elvish cloak. You fight like a great warrior, yet you are traveling alone and not with any army though I would expect you to lead, not follow."  
  
Boromir held back for a few moments, surprised that the Eagle had noticed so much. He then decided to trust the Eagle. He knew that Gandalf had a great respect for the Eagles, and though it was Boromir's first encounter with an Eagle, he found the winged creature noble and majestic. Boromir held his chin up with a sense of dignity and pride. "I am Boromir, Captain of Gondor. My father is Denethor, Steward of Gondor."  
  
The Eagle made a gurgling noise. Boromir realized that the great bird was laughing. "I had not expected you to give me your name, for from what I know, the race of men have always been a mistrusting and doubtful people. But I believe you have given me your true name. We Eagles have always admired truth and honesty. Since you have trusted me with your name, I freely give you mine. I am Gwaihir the Windlord."  
  
The name was familiar and Boromir bowed once more. "An honor to meet you, Lord of all Eagles."  
  
"And an honor to meet you also, Lord Boromir."  
  
Boromir walked over to the dead body to retrieve his sword. He pulled the blade free and began wiping the blood off. Soon the sword was giving off a dull yellow glow, all the blood wiped away.  
  
Gwaihir kept his sharp eyes on the sword the whole while. Finally he spoke. "In all actuality, it is the sword which drew my attention towards you. A beautiful Elvish sword that is, magic is clearly forged into its metal."  
  
Uncomfortable with the way Gwaihir stared intently at the sword, he returned it to its scabbard. "It was a gift, from the Lady of Lothlorien."  
  
There it was, that gurgling sound again. "You never cease to amaze me, strange one."  
  
Thinking that a change of subject was in order, Boromir asked something of the Windlord. "Gwaihir, Windlord of the skies, what news of Middle Earth do you have?"  
  
The Windlord shook his head solemnly. "Evil tidings indeed, evil tidings. Isengard has been emptied and even now Saruman's armies are pouring into Rohan like a raging disease. They wiped out many of Erkenbrand's men who were protecting the Western front. The rest are scattered after the Warg riders were sent to attack them."  
  
"What of King Theoden?"  
  
"Leading his hosts to Helm's Deep he is. He is hoping to defend the keep against Saruman's armies."  
  
'Where was Haldir?' wondered Boromir. "Have you seen any Elves at all, Lord Gwaihir?"  
  
The Eagle cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. "It is strange that you mention Elves, for it is true, a host of Elves are heading towards Helm's Deep. Of this how did you know."  
  
Boromir only said, "It does not really matter. One thing I must ask, and forgive me if I am so inquisitive for much I need to know. It would please me much if you could give me the truth. Will the Rohirrim survive the onslaught of Saruman's forces?"  
  
Gwaihir eyes seemed to soften. "Tens of thousands against hundreds? Who knows honestly what the outcome will be. The Hornburg has never been breached, but has it ever withstood an army of tens of thousands?" The Eagle gave him a sympathetic look. "Nay, son of Gondor. You already know what my heart says for in your heart, you also know the same thing."  
  
The man of Gondor looked down, his heart heavy with sadness. The situation looked grim, and maybe a little hopeless for the Rohirrim. "Pray tell me, if there be any battle, when should it occur?"  
  
"The army of Uruk-Hais will reach the Hornburg late tonight."  
  
No time. Boromir clenched his hands together and said in defeat, "What can I do, for I am but one man. Where I might be needed, I cannot reach." The man tried to control his feelings of anger and frustrations but to no avail. He felt so helpless and once again, wondered if indeed his life had been worth saving.  
  
Gwaihir spoke, his voice filled with kindness. "I do not know what has befallen you in the past, but I can see that it has been one full of shadow."  
  
"You know not the extent of the darkness," Boromir replied with venom.  
  
The Windlord straightened his massive being. "Whatever it is, strange one, do not let it affect your future. You cannot rule your life by your past. Take heed of my advice. I must be off now, the skies lead me back to the Lonely Mountains where I must complete an errand."  
  
Boromir nodded his head. "I too must go, for I have chosen my path." To his relief he saw that Maiorama had returned. He went over to her and patted her on the nose affectionately.  
  
"The more I come to know you, the more strange you become to me. For I recognize an Elvish horse, and that one is of great breeding," Gwaihir said, his tone bewildered. "You are full of strange secrets, son of Gondor."  
  
Boromir nodded towards the dead Wargs. "One thing I do not understand, how did it come to be about that these Wargs came here?"  
  
"Saruman sent many of his Warg riders to destroy Eomer and his band of warriors. Eomer, sister-son to the King of Rohan had been banished from his land and so led some the bravest of his men to go with him. Fortunately, Eomer is a valiant warrior and killed many before the riders gave up. I believe these are rogue Wargs, now riderless and were wandering the land. They will wander no longer, and destroy no longer." The great Eagle looked up towards the sky then faced the other for the last time. "I must say this encounter, though of pure coincidence, was destined to be. I hope that I was able to help you in what small ways I could."  
  
Bowing humbly, Boromir said, "I can never repay you. I hope we meet again, Windlord of the skies."  
  
"We will meet again, whether during this War or after I cannot tell. Till then!" Saying such, the Eagle stretched out his wings and with a mighty heave, went up into the air and even as Boromir watched, went away out of sight.  
  
The now left alone man chuckled. Indeed it was a blessing he had met the Eagle. More than anything, he took heart with the parting words of Gwaihir. 'We will meet again, whether during this War or after I cannot tell.' Words of hope, and Boromir needed to hear them.  
  
He drew himself up onto the back of Maiorama, eager to be off. He knew where the journey lay of ahead of him so speaking softly into the horse's ear, they set off together.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, did you like it? I hope so! For some reason, the words seemed to type themselves out for me so the chapter was really easy and fun to write! It's possible that this might be my favorite chapter. I hoped you like the short little Gimli/Legolas/Aragorn/Theoden banter I put in at the beginning. And I also hope you enjoy my introduction of Gwaihir!  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ Someone who loves Sean Bean's voice! *hip hip hurray!* Accents are a hobby of mine and I absolutely love almost all European accents. Too cool! I have seen Sharpe's Rifle, the first of the series! You can tell the series were made with a small budget but Sean Bean along makes it worth the watch! He's just too handsome! *wink!* Have you seen all 15 of the Sharpe's movies? If you have, which do you recommend is the best? I don't want to buy all 15 but I do want to have the ones which are the best! Boromir meeting his father is certainly going to be a challenge to write, but I'm all up for it with all the support I'm having from such faithful reviewers! Thanks so much big time!  
  
*~C~* ~ Hello! Welcome! Are you and Ice50 good friends? Anyway, that's funny how you wrote that you 'technically' found my story first! Hee hee! I'm glad you like it how I've kept Boromir alive. It was certainly my pleasure to keep him alive for all you Boromir fans! I plan to make the Boromir and Faramir reunion really, really good!  
  
*BoromirDefender* ~ I agree, I'm still totally mortified that Peter Jackson TOTALLY left out Boromir's gift! That is soooo unfair! I hope you like Elanorcil in this chapter! Hee hee, it's such a cool sword, I wish I had one. So shiny, so bright..... my precious.... *wink!* just kidding!  
  
*Melodist* ~ Ha ha, that is strange that you just recently watched Goldeneye! It's totally one of my favorite James Bond movies because... Sean Bean's in it of course! He is just too too tooooo cool, maybe even a wee bit cooler than Pierce Brosnan. Haven't seen Lady Chatterley, pretty good? Sounds like you enjoyed it! *wink!*  
  
*Ice50* ~ Boromir is certainly not a jerk! He's only human for being tempted by the Ring. But in the end he DID break free from its temptation, isn't that something? Well, it does to me! And don't worry, I'm saving Eowyn for Faramir, it wouldn't be right if Faramir didn't get her. But also don't worry, Boromir will get someone really cool! (Hopefully she won't turn out into a common Mary-Sue...)  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Well, Boromir gets to 'swing' his sword in this chapter! I hope you like it. And this chapter is VERY long!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Thanks so much for pointing out the 'Amon Sul' mistake! *bangs head on keyboard* I fixed it up right away! Thanks again! Well, I can't say whether he's going to save Haldir (whether Haldir lives is still a mystery.... hee hee!) but Boromir has his own road to travel. Don't worry! I NEVER plan on having Boromir doing something mean or stupid!!! Heaven forbid!!!!!!!! He's just too..... great! The word that fits Boromir perfectly is 'kakkoi', which in Japanese translated means both the words 'handsome and cool'. Boromir is definitely KAKKOI!!!!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Thanks for your e-mails! Once again, I apologize for not putting a reply for you! From now on, whether you write a review or not, I'll write a personal note to you! Anyway, I'm pleased that you like my characters! Galadriel/Celeborn scenes are pretty fun I must agree! I'm planning to write a few more of them in future chapters. I'm glad you're liking the story so far!  
  
*Melian the Maia* ~ Hello! I'm just sooo happy you liked the romance between Haldir and Isilme. I was hoping that everyone would like it. I was a 'tiny' bit afraid it wouldn't come out right but so far, no one has complained. *glances around with frightened look* LOL! I'll work on capitalizing the E for Elves as soon as possible!  
  
*Anne-Marie* ~ Well, I DO know Haldir isn't supposed to die... but I still like keeping you guys in suspense! ^_^ But Helm's Deep is coming up soon, so I guess you'll find out what's going to happen! Thanks for all the high praise, hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Yay, you liked my short Galadriel/Celeborn scene! Well, if it's any consolation, I think ALL authors are just a mite messed up in the head... myself included! Hee hee! Anyway, please update your fic! Can't wait to read more! Preferably put lots of Boromir/Harper! *wink*! 


	12. Evening Approaches

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe, I've beaten the recorded again! Chapter 12 is the longest chapter written so far, surpassing Chapter 11! I hope you're all pleased!  
  
As you guessed from the title of this chapter, this is the chapter before the battle of Helm's Deep. This chapter is separated into four chapter, for four different characters. Enjoy!  
  
Many reviewers appreciate the fact that I included Gwaihir in the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you for mentioning that! Special thanks to all my reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter as usual!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Evening Approaches  
  
Haldir looked back over his shoulder, making sure that all the Elves were keeping up. He had good reason to keep up a good pace, the weather was grim and all of his instincts told him that there would be rain that night  
  
The Elf kept his eyes forward, his mind somewhere else. He could hardly believe it was only yesterday that he had left Lothlorien. The Elves with their swift feet and keen sense of direction had traveled nonstop, neither stopping for rest or food. Haldir knew they had to be at Helm's Deep before the night had passed or it would be too late.  
  
Haldir's mind wandered as it usually did every moment of silence. The Elves did not speak much, they did not waste breathe or time with words. So Haldir would always retreat into the comfort of his mind with the memories of only the day before.  
  
Isilme, lovely Isilme. He had spoken truthfully when he had told her that she haunted her dreams. Yet now, not only did she haunt his dreams, she entered his head at all times. Isilme, with the radiant eyes.  
  
He still could not believe he had been a fool so long to deny his true feelings for her. Now that his love for her was out in the open, he could not stop thinking of her. Of how it would be when he returned. Returning home would never be the same, for from now on, she would be waiting, for him and only him.  
  
Maybe it was folly for having spoken to her before his departure. Because now his thoughts swirled around her entire being. And yet, Haldir knew that because of her, he would fight like he had never fought before, swifter, stronger, and more deadly.  
  
For now he had one more reason to come home. Not just to return home to the beauty of Lorien, or to see once more his family who he loved. Yes, he had one more reason to return home, and this reason surpassed all the others for it was the most important reason of all. To go home to his love.  
  
His hand wandered to absently pat an object underneath his chest plate. Around his neck was the necklace and pendant given to him by Isilme. Sweet Isilme.  
  
But there was one other object which he kept safe behind his armor for protection. He had tied a small pouch around his neck. Inside the pouch was a ring, one which he treasured dearly.  
  
The ring had been a gift to him from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It had been presented to him so many years ago when he had left the woods of Lothlorien to got to battle. The ring's design was of three silver vines interwoven together with niphredil, the white flowers which grew in abundance in Lorien, delicately placed around the ring.  
  
It had become a habit for Haldir to place the ring on his little finger whenever he left Lothlorien. It would always in a way bind him to his home. It had kept him safe for all of his life, an omen of peace and hope of returning.  
  
Yet now, he did not wear it for the simple reason that he knew what he wished to do with it now. He wished not to have it bind him to Lothlorien. Instead, he wanted to place it on Isilme's finger, to bind him to her for all eternity.  
  
Haldir smiled through the haze of the grey weather. With an image of Isilme firmly planted in his mind, he quickened his pace, trusting the others to keep up.  
  
**********  
  
Eowyn stared out of the window of her room, thoughts swirling around her head. The sun had yet to set but the sky was grey and already the weather was dark and cloudy. Eowyn's mood matched the weather perfectly.  
  
She was standing as still as if she was made from stone, her shoulders thrown back in a stiff manner and her chin raised up in what may have been a defiant gesture. Even her clothes were stone gray in color, the material finely woven to keep off the evening chill.  
  
Her hands were placed on the window sill, still and unmoving as the rest of her body.  
  
The door opened to her room yet Eowyn did not acknowledge the entering of whoever it was. The servant she knew had come to bring her something warm to drink. The servant moved quietly across the room to place a tray on a corner table then just as silently, left the room. No words were spoken.  
  
Still, the lady did not move. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. Thoughts which did nothing to ease her heart.  
  
Eowyn still felt confused over her feelings for the mysterious Aragorn. She remembered the event which still caused her great unease, the event which had happened before the men had left for Helm's Deep.  
  
She had brought a cup filled with wine to the departing men. She had first given the cup to the King of Rohan who had taken a sip. One by one she proffered the cup to the other guests.  
  
When she stood before Aragorn she had paused, for she saw him smile at her. His smile took her breath away, for throughout every moment she had been with him, not once had he really looked in her eyes and smiled. But at that time, he had taken the cup with a smile upon his lips.  
  
Their hands had met when he took the cup and Eowyn had felt a shiver course through her from his touch though she tried to hide it. Suddenly, Eowyn had strangely felt tears form in her eyes but did not let them fall. Why did she act so in front of Aragorn? Maybe she was afraid, afraid she would lose him.  
  
With a tremble in her voice, she had said softly, only for his ears, "Hail Aragorn son of Arathorn!"  
  
He too returned the greeting. "Hail Lady of Rohan!" But Eowyn's heart was torn in two when she saw that his face had gotten troubled and he smiled no more.  
  
At the memory of his handsome face troubled with worry lines, Eowyn bowed her head. But she did not bow her head in shame, but in total frustration. Aragorn was the epitome of frustration to her, and she hated that feeling. She hated... she hated... nothing and everything! How can one man give her so much confusion?  
  
She knew what she wanted. She wanted him to respect her, not pity her. Yes, it must be pity he saw in her. Pity for her loneliness. But she didn't want pity.  
  
Instead, she wanted, needed to have someone to lean on. Someone to love, and someone to love her. For years her Uncle Theoden had slowly become under the influence of Wormtongue. And all through those years, Eomer and even her cousin Theodred had struggled to take care of Rohan, so that Saruman would not overrun the country with his minions. And throughout those years, never had Eowyn felt more alone.  
  
Alone she had taken care of her uncle, slowly watching him waste away. She had never felt so much despair. Then Theodred had been taken away. Sweet, sweet Theodred! She had loved him as much as she had loved her own brother. Then that evil, wretched Wormtongue had banished Eomer from Rohan! It was only the fact of her Uncle Theoden could she continue her life full of depression and fear.  
  
Then Gandalf had come, with Aragorn and his friends. From that moment, she felt that maybe, just maybe, everything would be all right. After all, Aragorn was the heir of Isildur, the future king of all Middle Earth. Shouldn't everything be all right.  
  
Yet, everything was not all right. Theodred was still dead, her brother could not be found, the land of Rohan was still in danger, and Uncle Theoden had left for battle. But worst of all, it was the fact that she was a woman shunned and rejected by one man she had she could be happy with.  
  
Eowyn shuddered as she felt a cold chill run through her back. She knew she had to sleep, for these thoughts were not healthy when one was alone. With firm steps she walked towards the corner table where the tray had been laid out for her.  
  
On the center of the tray was a cup of hot herbal tea. Eowyn had for years now taken to drinking the tea each and every night before retiring for bed. It helped to soothe her depressed mind, warming her thoughts and body before sleeping. But sometimes the tea still did nothing to help her, at times sleep still eluding her grasp. Just like tonight.  
  
Eowyn went to sit on the bed, only warming her hands on the warm tea. She did not drink it though. She turned was again into her thoughts.  
  
Looking down into the tea, anger coursed through her veins as though her blood was as hot as the water itself. Anger at herself that she was one so weak she had to rely on this drink to soothe her soul.  
  
Maybe Aragorn had reason to reject her. Weak she was for her heart quaked with fear at the growing darkness of night.  
  
In a sudden burst of fury, Eowyn threw the cup down, shattering it against the wall, the contents spilling out over the carpet. In irritation for her behavior, she jumped up from the bed and ran to her chest. Throwing the cover open, she reached for her sword.  
  
With a cry of strength she drew out her sword and threw the scabbard against the wall. She went through a series of warm-up exercises, swinging her sword this way and that.  
  
Every second her frustration grew, and every moment her moves became more violent. Everything was a haze to her and she realized that she was sweating freely, the sweat blurring her sight.  
  
She knew not how long she parried and thrust her sword, how long she panted from want of air. Her movements became clumsy and finally, with an erratic swing, the sword flew from her grasp onto the ground.  
  
Gasping for air, Eowyn fell to her knees as the struggled for breath. A drop of sweat trickled down her cheek. Then another drop fell, and another until Eowyn realized they were tears. The tears began to drop freely from her eyes and she couldn't stop them.  
  
Eowyn knew why she cried. She cried because she had no one to lean on, no one to love her, and just simply, no one. She was all alone and the thought was what tormented her every day and especially every night, all through the night.  
  
With that thought, Eowyn brought her hands up to her face and openly cried into the emptiness of the night. But she knew, that even if morning came, the emptiness wouldn't disappear.  
  
**********  
  
"That is no orc horn."  
  
Aragorn agreed with Legolas's observation and ran out of the room leaving Gimli still clad in the oversized mail shirt.  
  
They were now at Helm's Deep and the darkness of night already covered the land. As Aragorn raced through the halls, he noted the old men and young boys preparing for battle. He gritted his teeth that this battle would be a battle between a few hundred farmers and lads against thousands of seasoned warriors, creatures of the dark.  
  
'Well, they will not fight alone,' Aragorn thought with grim determination. He was pleased that Legolas had come to just moments earlier. He did not want any dissension between himself and one his good friends, and he knew that he felt the same despair which Legolas felt.  
  
But now, leaning over one of the wall of Helm's Deep, Aragorn saw something that caused him to open his mouth in shock. For inside the walls were about two hundred Lothlorien Elf warriors, standing at battle attention.  
  
Aragorn's expression of shock turned to one of pure happiness as he saw who lead the Elves. Haldir of Lothlorien was now placing a bow before the King of Rohan, his head slightly bowed. As Aragorn continued running to meet the Elf, he heard Haldir speak clearly through the stillness of the night.  
  
"I bring word from the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought, and died together." Aragorn saw that Haldir had caught sight of him. Haldir nodded his head in greeting and continued, "We come to honor that allegiance."  
  
The heir of Isildur did not stop until he stood right in front of the Elf. Overcome with feeling, Aragorn brought his arms around Haldir in a tight embrace. Aragorn felt the Elf stiffen then relax, returning the embrace.  
  
Aragorn pulled back. "You are most welcome."  
  
Haldir nodded his head once more, a gesture full of understanding. In that moment, all the Elf warriors as if of one mind turned their heads, did a left face in perfect synchronization, and stood at attention.  
  
Haldir himself turned to face King Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."  
  
Aragorn at those words looked over at Legolas and saw the Elf standing just behind Haldir. Legolas was too standing at attention, drawing himself to his full height. And in his eyes, Aragorn saw pride. Aragorn smiled for he felt happy for the Elf. The man knew that Legolas had of late been dispirited of the fact that none of his kind seemed to show much assistance to the men of Middle Earth. And with good reason, too. All of Elf kind had to protect their borders from the same Evil.  
  
Yet now looking at Legolas, Aragorn saw that the other seemed at peace. And for that he was thankful for.  
  
The battle for Helm's Deep will begin soon. And the men of Rohan will not fight alone.  
  
**********  
  
Eomer stared glumly into the fire burning before him. How helpless he felt, and he did not like the feeling.  
  
It was now one week since his banishment from Rohan. In the memory of that day, Eomer clenched his hands into tight fists. How he hated Wormtongue for what that traitor had done to Rohan. Rohan was now so obviously in the grasp of Saruman, and Eomer could do nothing to stop it.  
  
Or so he thought. He hoped in vain that there was still a chance that this country he loved so dearly could be saved. That was the reason for not leaving Rohan entirely. Even now, he and his army of a few hundred men stayed on the western shores of the Entwash. He was far enough away from Edoras that he doubted Wormtongue would send out what few soldiers that were left. And even if he and his men were pursued, Eomer doubted very much that they would be pursued further than the boundaries by the river Entwash. So here Eomer would wait, wait for his chance.  
  
A few days before, he and his men had camped here. Then immediately, Eomer had dispatched seven riders to different parts of Rohan, hoping to bring back any news of the country. So far, none had returned and Eomer feared for their safety. Besides the countless small bands of Uruk-Hais scoring the lands, Wormtongue also had his spies scattered about.  
  
So here Eomer would stay, stay until the chance came to him to return to his uncle. And to his sister.  
  
At the thought of Eowyn, Eomer winced. What did she think of him now? Did she deem him a coward for leaving? No, he thought, she would never think that. She understood that his banishment had been given to him cruelly by that wretched worm who dared called himself an advisor. Eomer would like nothing more than to cut that traitor's tongue out, thus ridding the land of his lies and treachery.  
  
But, what to do now? Eomer was a warrior, not a politician. He knew that now he could not go to Gondor for help. 'Gondor,' he scoffed. Eomer knew that Gondor had her own troubles with the growing strength of Mordor. No, Rohan must protect her own land, though it was hard at times to distinguish friend from foe.  
  
Eomer heard a murmur go through the camp, his men stirring from their sleep. The sister-son of the King got up, wondering what the disturbance was. A sentry ran towards him and came to salute Eomer. "I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, but we have caught sight of a man on horseback approaching from the north."  
  
Eomer knew without a doubt that the man couldn't miss the fires from their campsite. "Tell them men to be on their guard, I shall handle this." The sentry left after saluting in respect.  
  
Taking his sword but leaving his helmet, Eomer went to the northern side of the camp and along with his other men watched the horseman approach.  
  
The man on horse was coming straight towards them at a leisurely walk. Eomer cast his eyes around but saw no one else. With a quick whisper, he sent two of his men to silently leave the camp and search the area for any other intruders.  
  
The stranger finally stopped when he reached the perimeter of the camp. Eomer, knowing that all of his archers were arming their bows in case of any danger, stood up and approached the horseman. "Who are you that you should ride up so casually to our encampment."  
  
The other only turned his head this way and that, staying silent. Eomer took the time to study the man, for man he appeared to be. He wore a long, dark cloak, his head covered by the hood. Glancing at the man's boots, he saw that it was well used, as if the man had been on a very long journey. He had come to them from the north, perhaps he was one of those rangers from the North who wandered the lands. Yes, he must be so. Eomer strained to glance upon the face but could only distinguish a dark beard on the man's chin.  
  
Eomer grew frustrated as the silence lengthened. Finally, he spoke with a touch of anger. "Speak quickly, for every second of your silence only gives evidence that you are foe, not friend."  
  
The stranger raised both hands in a gesture saying that he carried no weapon in his hands. "Peace, man of Rohan. I know of the scouts you sent to check the perimeter. I only wait for them to return, so they will confirm that I am alone. Only then I know you will not trust whether I am friend or foe. In either case, your men have returned."  
  
At that exact moment, Eomer's two men materialized from the darkness. Seeing their expressions, Eomer only pondered the strange behavior of this man, for strange behavior it was. How could this man have so much confidence, unless he really intended no harm? Or was he trying to ensnare them in a trap. He spoke plainly. "Stranger, I urge you to explain yourself."  
  
"Once again, I say peace, man of Rohan. All will be explained to you. I only ask that you let me speak with Eomer, sister-son of Theoden."  
  
"Once again, I say explain yourself, for I am Eomer."  
  
The man chuckled deep from his throat. "Then I am very pleased. I ask that I be allowed to speak to you in private, for what I wish to say are for your ears alone."  
  
Eomer pursed his lips. Indecision kept him from inviting the man into the camp. Yet, he had to admit that the man did not appear to be dangerous. The fact that the man was so calm though might be cause to worry of the man's intentions.  
  
But Eomer too could play the confidence game. "Then I invite you to my fire. Do not worry for you horse, we men of Rohan know how to care for our horses."  
  
The stranger nodded and lightly got off his horse. Immediately, while one of Eomer's men went to take the horse, another went to check the stranger for any weapons. The hooded figure shook off the other's hands. He pulled back one side of his robe to reveal a sword. "A sword I carry. What say you, Eomer?"  
  
"A sword you may carry, but I hope you won't be affronted if I too keep my sword at hand." The stranger only chuckled then went to stand in front of Eomer. Eomer was a little displeased to see that hooded man was slightly taller than himself. So drawing himself to his full height, Eomer motioned for the other to follow him.  
  
Soon the two were settled comfortably on either side of Eomer's campfire. Eomer had ordered his men to stay out of earshot but within sight in case of trouble. But even when the precautions were made, the stranger did not speak, only sat still, watching Eomer under hooded eyes.  
  
Eomer sat with his sword lain across his knees, a reminder that the other was only a guest. Finally the stranger spoke. "I come to you, Eomer, with grim news."  
  
"Speak quickly, I say to you. My patience wears thin. I hope sincerely that you have something important to say."  
  
"Then speak quickly I will. Rohan is on the brink of being taken over by Saruman."  
  
Eomer laughed without humor. "I have known this for long. Say something new for you begin to lose interest."  
  
Eomer could see a humorless smile play on the features of the face which were visible from the light of the fire. "Then do you know this? Isengard has been emptied, its armies ready to destroy all free men of Rohan. Even now, what remains of Rohan's soldiers are preparing to keep a defense at Helm's Deep."  
  
Immediately, Eomer leaned forward in interest. "This is indeed interesting. Who is it that inspired the Rohirrim, and now leads them at Hornburg."  
  
"King Theoden, who else."  
  
Eomer stood up in anger, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now I know you speak lies! For I know the condition of King Theoden and his health permits him to lead his men!"  
  
The stranger too had stood up with some anger. "Do not call me a liar for you know me not! I know not of his health, but one thing I do know! Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood, and Gimli son of Gloin are now at his side!"  
  
He tried to speak more but Eomer silenced him. In shock he said, "You know of the man, Elf, and Dwarf who travel together?"  
  
"I see you know of them."  
  
"Maybe he does speak the truth," Eomer said out loud, but mostly to himself. "What else do you know?"  
  
"The Rohirrim do not stand a chance against tens of thousands."  
  
Eomer's jaw dropped. "There is no army so big!"  
  
"Yet march they do, towards Helm's Deep."  
  
The man of Rohan stared hard into the other's face. All of his warrior instincts told him to not listen, that it was surely a lie to trap him. To bring him back to Edoras to await execution from Wormtongue. Yet, all of his being, his heart, told him to trust him. But why? There was nothing remarkable about this man! He had still not even gazed into his face!  
  
Eomer struggled with himself to decide. To believe, or not to believe? I hard question to answer.  
  
The stranger seemed to sense his inner struggle. The man hesitated, then said, "If you are finding it hard to trust in me, then there is one thing I can do to make you believe me."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Eomer peered into the hooded face. "What is that one thing."  
  
More hesitation. Then, "I will go with you to Helm's Deep. If it is a lie, my life is forfeit to you. If I speak truth, then I am just one more soldier to aide in your fight against Saruman's armies."  
  
Well, Eomer certainly admired this man. He appeared honest, maybe his honesty was not in jest. Finally, he spoke with determination. "In either case, Rohan shall not fall, not while Eomer, sister-son of Theoden still lives."  
  
The other's shoulders dropped as if in relief. "Then you will go to their aide?"  
  
"Aye, we leave for Helm's Deep. Now, at this very minute." Eomer gestured for one of his men to come. In urgent tones, he told his guard to summon everyone to awake from their slumber, for they will ride for Helm's Deep.  
  
As soon as the man left, Eomer turned to prepare the abandoning of the camp. But he stopped as he caught sight of the stranger, for he had almost forgotten about him. The figure was now sitting, staring into the fire.  
  
Eomer went over to place his hand on the stranger's shoulder but the other did not even stir. "I hope you speak the truth, stranger."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I must have your name, for I cannot call you 'stranger' forever."  
  
Eomer felt as if he had said something wrong for the man tensed. After a few moments, the man finally relaxed and stared up into Eomer's face. And for the first time, Eomer could see that the stranger's eyes were greenish- grey in color.  
  
"You may call me Lavlaisi."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: DUM DU DUM! So, was that a shocker ender for this chapter? I really hope it was a good plot twist! I've always wanted to do a really good one, please tell me if it came out ok! Hee hee! Anyway, the next chapter will explain a bit more about why 'Lavlaisi' is with Eomer.  
  
I hope you don't mind the change I did, saying that Haldir brings word from 'the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien'. I still can't understand why in the movies it says that the Elves were sent from Elrond! I mean, am I the only one that thinks that's a bit strange?  
  
Honest to goodness, Eowyn's part was the hardest to write. I hope you like my characterization. I really wanted to delve more into Eowyn's loneliness and frustrations since the movies and sometimes the books don't really explore that. I hope it comes out all right.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Diadora* ~ I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks for always e- mailing, I'll always try to write you back as soon as possible, and include a special thank you in my chapters. So, what do you think, were shocked with the ending? ^_^ About whether I kill Haldir or not... it's still a secret of mine! Glad you liked Windlord! Oh, I've read "Captain, My Captain" too! Isn't that a fantastic story? What do you thinkg, should Hethlin marry Imrahil or Elrohir? In my humble opinion, I simply LOVE Elrohir! No offense to Imrahil but he's a bit too old I think....  
  
*Maria* ~ So, still guessing whether I'm going to save Haldir, huh? Well, don't worry, the battle of Helm's Deep will be coming up soon. All your questions will be answered!  
  
*BoromirDefender* ~ Thanks for mentioning Gwaihir! The Denethor and Boromir meeting (although it'll be coming out later than you would have expected because of the surprise twist to this chapter!) is definitely going to be a challenge! But because of all the endless support from my wonderful family of reviewers, I feel as if there's nothing I can't do! Hee hee!  
  
*Melodist* ~ Hmmm... technically I'm still a 'young'un' so I'll probably have to wait to see Lady Chatterley. ^_~ Anyway, thanks for liking the fact that I put Gwaihir into the story! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Well, here's another LONG chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I'm sure you'll find the ending surprising.  
  
*bookwrym* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! Thanks for the recommendations on the Sharpe series. I'll definitely try to pick of "Sharpe's Eagles" since that's the next in the series. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, hope you like this new updated chapter!  
  
*~C~ and Ice50* ~ Hi, guys! I TOTALLY understand what you mean about sisters. I have one older sister, she's not exactly 'evil' but... well, you get the idea. Hee hee! *wink!* Besides, friends are the best of the best! Sorry that I spoiled your ideas about Boromir going to Minas Tirith! I decided to put a little plot twist. Hope it's ok with you guys! Once again, thanks for the reviews!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Glad you like Gwaihir! Yes, an image of seeing Boromir talking with an Eagle is VERY cool! Majestic vs. Kakkoi! Hee hee! I hope you find this chapter enjoyable! Thanks for your reviewage!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ YAY! I nice long review from one of my most faithful reviewers! Oooh, a 50 hour long Lord of the Rings movie, now THAT I could really get into! *wink*! I mean, think of it! I can call in sick so I can skip school for a week, and just watch the whole thing nonstop... hee hee! Anyway, thanks for your tips on the Sharpe series. Maybe I'll try picking up Sharpe's Eagles which is the next DVD in the series. Good luck on completely your Sharp collection! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really lots of fun to write!  
  
*Alex92* ~ I'm really glad you loved chapter 11! Chapter 12 is a bit longer than the previous chapter, hope you really like it!  
  
*story reader* ~ Hello story reader! Welcome to my family of reviewers! I'm thrilled that you like my story! I'm so glad that you were able to enjoy story on your birthday! Here's an update, I really hope you enjoy the new chapter! 


	13. The Rain Cometh

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: YAY, I've reached over 100 hundred reviews! *jumps up and down, up and down, up and down...* For so long, I thought that it was an unattainable goal for me to have over 100 reviews. But you wonderful guys have made it all possible, thanks a million! Special thanks are at the bottom of the chapter!  
  
Hopefully, this chapter is going to clear up some questions you probably have about why Boromir is where he is. Also, a reviewer (the great leafgirl!) who wrote me a wonderfully long review pointed out the fact that Eomer has in fact met Boromir once. I hadn't been sure whether they had met before, so thanks very much for the info!  
  
Thus, I had to change just one small part to make it that Boromir and Eomer had met before yet Boromir wasn't recognized. In the last chapter, around the last part I wrote that - 'And for the first time, Eomer could really look into the stranger's face and into the stranger's greenish-grey eyes.' I've changed it to - 'And for the first time, Eomer could see that the stranger's eyes were greenish-grey in color.' I hope this clears things up! Plus, in the next few chapters I'll make it a point to explain that indeed, Boromir and Eomer have met before. Thanks so much for you patience to my mistakes!  
  
Another change is that Haldir traveled to Helm's Deep with TWO hundred Elves. One hundred was too small in numbers so I increased it a bit. Changed Chapter Seven to make it two hundred.  
  
Anyway, this is an interesting chapter. Separated into three parts, this tells three points of view on the night when the Battle of Helm's Deep approaches. I'd like to give special thanks to the terrible rain and weather we're having here in Japan. The rain gave me the inspiration to write three different points of view on rain. I know, it sounds weird but when you read it I think you'll get it. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Rain Cometh  
  
"You may call me Lavlaisi."  
  
Eomer only looked hard into the other's eyes. Boromir tried to keep his face neutral. It seemed to work for Eomer not only nodded, but then left after telling him to stay put.  
  
Boromir breathed a sigh of relief and tried to let his nervousness abate. He had met Eomer a few times before and was afraid that man would recognize him. But their meeting before had been brief, once when Boromir had traveled through the gap of Rohan to go to Rivendell. Boromir was relieved that Eomer did not discover who he was. Boromir would have to keep his head down and covered if he wanted to keep his identity a secret.  
  
He had not told an untruth when he provided the name of Lavlaisi, for that was now his Elvish name. Yet somehow he felt as though he was telling only a half truth, keeping his real name and title from Eomer. But it was a necessary thing. Eomer must have met Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli at one point, and Boromir could not be sure what they had said about anything, including his 'disappearance'. Besides, he still wanted to keep his presence a secret.  
  
He had to admit, in the short time he had known him, Boromir had found Eomer a likable young man. He appeared to have a sensible head on his shoulders and Boromir admired that in any man. He hated to hide anything from him.  
  
The man of Gondor watched from beneath his hood as the Rohirrim prepared to abandon the camp. Boromir was impressed by their efficiency and swiftness of the soldiers. Eomer must have done well to train his troops. But not only that, Boromir could see that Eomer's men loved their captain very much, and that fact was far more important in his eyes.  
  
Out of habit, Boromir brought up his right arm to rub the soreness from his wounded shoulder. The healing powers of the Elves were truly amazing and the wound had closed completely though there would be a scar. But the muscles still tended to stiffen so Boromir had to be careful not to strain it.  
  
As he massaged the shoulder, Boromir turned to his thoughts. Things had not turned out exactly as he hoped for, and he could not understand whether it was for the best or not.  
  
After Gwaihir had left him, Boromir had continued his journey south, making his way towards his homeland. But his mind had been occupied with what the Eagle had revealed to him. Rohan was on the brink of war, facing a battle they could not possibly win. And Boromir could do nothing to help.  
  
The thought had frustrated him as he tried to reason with himself that his choice to continue on the Minas Tirith was the best one. He would not reach Helm's Deep in time to enter without being onset by the Uruk-Hais, that much was certain. Already the sun had been sinking low in the sky.  
  
Boromir had then remembered something which Gwaihir had mentioned, about Eomer being banished from Rohan. Where was he now? Boromir thankfully knew he had one very important clue to Eomer's whereabouts. He had noticed that the Wargs he had slain had wet fur. Meaning, they had at one point crossed over the Entwash into the Wold.  
  
He had hoped that he had guessed correctly that Eomer would be somewhere on the western shores of the Entwash. In either case, Boromir had made up his mind. He had steered Maiorama towards the descending sun and headed for the river.  
  
Planning to follow the river, Boromir had crossed onto the western shores of the Entwash. Whether or not he would find Eomer had been a mystery, yet Boromir would at least try.  
  
Boromir remembered how relieved he had been to find the Rohirrim camp. He had lost almost all hope of finding it. The problem then had been to convince Eomer to believe in what he spoke.  
  
But Boromir had to admit, he understood Eomer's indecision. For he was naught but a stranger, and Boromir knew trust was something to be earned. Trust was not taken or given easily in this day and age.  
  
Eomer also had to think of what would happen if Boromir was laying out a trap from him. Banishment was indeed a very serious matter, and Eomer knew that even being the nephew of the King of Rohan could not save himself from orders to be executed.  
  
So there was only thing which Boromir could really do to ensure Eomer would go in aide to King Theoden. Hesitatingly, Boromir had said that he would accompany Eomer to Helm's Deep to prove that he spoken the truth.  
  
Even now though, Boromir wondered whether it was the best decision. He knew in his heart that all would not be well in Minas Tirith because of his long absence. He missed his brother and father dearly and wanted nothing more than to return home and help fight off the growing enemies in Mordor.  
  
But, could he really leave Rohan, knowing what peril he left behind? If he could not convince Eomer to go, what will happen to King Theoden and his friends? He could not leave them, his conscious wouldn't let him.  
  
With a smile, Boromir also figured he owed it to Haldir. He did not doubt the Elf's battle prowess, but Isilme would never forgive him if anything happened, especially since she knew he was the one who had urged Haldir to speak to her in the first place. No, maybe this was the path meant for him to travel on. By now, Boromir understood that the path laid before him was ever changing, he would never know where each twist and turn, dip and rise, would lead him to.  
  
Boromir suddenly stood up with a start as he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He had barely unsheathed his sword before he realized it was Eomer. "Peace, Lord Lavlaisi. My men will be ready to ride in a short while. For now I bring you your horse."  
  
Giving a hasty apology, Boromir took the graciously offered reigns to his horse. Maiorama seemed pleased to see her master as she lowered her head onto Boromir's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Boromir returned the gesture with an affectionate pat on her neck and a whispered greeting in her ear.  
  
Eomer watched with an amused expression on his face. "My respect for you has risen, for I see that your steed loves and respects her master."  
  
Boromir laughed out loud. "I see that the fact of a good relationship between master and steed would receive respect from any man of Rohan."  
  
At his words, Eomer narrowed his eyes as he said sharply, "Ah, so I am right to assume you are not from Rohan."  
  
Trying to keep his tone neutral, Boromir only nodded. "You are."  
  
The man of Rohan broke the silence with a snort. "A mystery you remain to be, Lord Lavlaisi. I shall respect your wishes to remain an enigma. For now." Eomer left to mount his own horse which had been brought to him. "Now, I invite you to ride alongside me."  
  
"Am I to understand that the only reason I ride beside you is so that you can keep an eagle's eye upon me?" Boromir said with a slight challenge.  
  
"Only if there is reason to keep watch on you."  
  
Boromir strategically did not answer. He only bowed and said, "It would be an honor." He got into Maiorama's saddle and led her to Eomer's side. As he did, thunder made the land tremble and it began to rain. At first only a few drops, then steadily.  
  
Thankful for the large and well made cloak by the nimble hands of the Elves, Boromir arranged the cloak more tightly around his body to ward off the chill and rain.  
  
For some reason, Boromir looked in the direction of his homeland, Gondor. It was so dark he could not see to far across the horizon. He closed his eyes to picture in his mind the city of Minas Tirith. There it stood, in the bright daylight. No rain, no clouds, no darkness. It was home, pictured when times were not so evil, seen with the eyes of a wide-eyed innocent young boy he had been. So long ago.  
  
He opened his eyes and once again saw only night and the pouring rain. The wind picked up and sent cold drops into the openings of his cloak. So cold. Sadness enveloped Boromir as he knew that the Minas Tirith he saw in his mind's eye was different from what it truly was. It was so dark now, so dark it was hard to breathe. What would it be like now after his absence? Was it even worse? He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Boromir turned around to see that Eomer was looking at him strangely. The man of Gondor wiped off some of the rain on his face, along with the few teardrops he had cried. But as he rode, the memory of the darkened Minas Tirith could not be wiped away as easily as the rain.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas saw that Aragorn stood slightly behind him. Gimli, who had stayed near Legolas spoke, "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it last the night."  
  
Lightning struck and it illuminated the sky for a brief second. What he saw made Legolas's heart clench for the land was covered with Uruk-Hais, marching steadily towards Helm's Deep. He spoke to Aragorn, not only to reassure his friend but himself to. "Your friends are with you Aragorn."  
  
Unfortunately, Gimli had to add, "Let's hope they last the night."  
  
The Elf was glad to see that Aragorn took the Dwarf's words lightly. Patting Legolas on the back, Aragorn left to see to the other archers.  
  
Legolas surveyed the rest of the Elves. His heart gladdened knowing that his kin were fighting alongside him, reassuring him of the upcoming battle. He, Gimli, Aragorn, and half of the Lothlorien Elves were now on the Deeping Wall. A hundred of the rest of the Elves were inside the Deep, ready to hold the defense and shoot over the wall.  
  
Then it began to rain. Cold, wet, pouring rain.  
  
The rain came down in torrents and Legolas had to keep blinking to keep the raindrops from blinding his eyes. Yet the rain did nothing to hinder the horde of Uruk-Hais, they kept coming as if nothing could, and nothing would stop them.  
  
Legolas heard Aragorn shout out in Elvish. "Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!" Barely suppressing a shudder, Legolas shifted his feet and peered into the night, watching the Uruk-Hai.  
  
Gimli unfortunately made Legolas's attention waver as he jumped up and down trying to see over the wall. "What's happening out there?" he finally demanded.  
  
Finding some humor in the situation, Legolas smiled. "Should I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas was rewarded with a rumble of laughter from the Dwarf. The Elf felt better, the Dwarf always seemed to make his heart feel lighter.  
  
Seeing that there was some commotion within the enemy ranks, Legolas perceived through the rain an Uruk-Hai climbing onto a huge rock, weapon raised. The creature roared a challenge and soon, all the Uruk-Hai began yelling and roaring, hitting their spears upon the ground, mocking and taunting them.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow flew out from the gates of the Hornburg. The arrow struck its target, either by skill or luck Legolas did not know. Either way, the Uruk-Hai was hit in the neck and was dead in an instant.  
  
Was it the signal to fire? Legolas turned to look at Aragorn who had his sword unsheathed. But the ranger yelled for them to wait.  
  
Legolas saw that now the Uruk-Hais appeared angry. Howls and growls of fury erupted from the horde and when given the signal, the Uruk-Hais rushed towards Helm's Deep.  
  
As he saw them approach, Legolas looked up into the sky and offered a silent prayer of protection. Upon both his friends and Elves and humans who were strangers to him. May they have victory this night.  
  
"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn shouted over the roar of the enemy.  
  
As if one in body and spirit, Legolas drew his bow in perfect timing with all the other Elves. He felt a raindrop run down his cheek and drop from his chin. The cold sent a chill up his spine, a chill of fear. Yet he pushed aside his fear and apprehension of the battle to come.  
  
"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm," Legolas said, mostly to himself than to the others. The battle for Helm's Deep was about to begin.  
  
**********  
  
Faramir woke up with a start, his whole body covered in sweat. With trembling hands he brushed his hair back then rubbed his neck and shoulders. Waking up suddenly from a dream always caused a throbbing headache and the massaging helped, though only a bit.  
  
He dreamt no more of the death of his brother, never again seeing Boromir's dead body. The fact scared Faramir more than having the vision itself. Was Boromir in fact, already dead, that there was nothing he could do?  
  
But the dreams he dreamed now, they too were terrible and filled his nights with fear and dread. Every single detail of the vision came back to him in flash even as he tried to ward them off. They always did, no matter how hard Faramir tried. It was as inevitable as trying to keep from having the visions in the first place.  
  
It always felt so real. The heat was stifling. He was lying down on a hard floor, with his eyes closed. But he could see fire, so much fire. The stench made his stomach turn but he could say nothing as if his mind was not connected to his lips. He could hear voices, none he could recognize. He strained to hear yet could not catch any of the words spoken as if his ears were covered, the words indistinguishable for they echoed in his head.  
  
He called out the name of the person he loved most, to help him, save him from this misery! But no one came to help, no one came to save him, so Faramir remained silent.  
  
The fire, oh how it burned him, how he hated the heat! He would do anything to get away from the fire.  
  
For one brief moment in time, he could open his eyes and saw a face. Try as he might, the face remained blurred and he did not know who it was. Was he in safety, had the danger passed? Then suddenly, the flames surrounded and encompassed him in its fiery arms, refusing to let go.  
  
Faramir could not take the memories of the dream anymore. He jumped from the bed and almost fell as his legs gave way. He grunted and tried to ignore the feeling of nausea sweep through his body. He resolutely planted his feet on the ground and straightened up. As soon as he knew that he could stand, he walked out of the cavern where he dwelt in Ithilien.  
  
Though late at night, the Ithilien rangers were still up and about, performing late night duties. Faramir nodded to the rangers when they stopped and noticed that it was their Captain who walked in their midst.  
  
He finally reached one of the entrances and nodded to a sentry. The sentry, seeing that Faramir wanted to be alone, gave a salute and melted away into the cave.  
  
It was raining, and for that Faramir was thankful. Ignoring the fact that the rain would be cold, he stepped out from the confines of the cave.  
  
Indeed, the rain was cold and Faramir shivered as the drops hit his exposed face. Instantly the images of fire and heat faded away from Faramir's mind as he savored the chill the rain gave him.  
  
Peace descended over him and Faramir breathed easier. He welcomed the rain, anything that would take away the nightmares of his sleep. The rain he loved more than ever, for it gently reminded him that he was still alive and that the vision was just what it was, still only a vision.  
  
Finally, after feeling refreshed, Faramir stepped away back into the caves and leaned against the walls. Until the sentry returned, Faramir stayed where he was, watching the pouring rain as it soothed his spirit.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, was it any good? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Faramir's part of the story was the easiest to write strangely enough. Hee hee!  
  
Anyway, the next update might take a while because I'm not very good at writing battle scenes. I have to study the books and the movies to make sure I get it right. I hope you'll be patient with me!  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
* to story reader and Alex92 * ~ I hope you got my replies to your reviews on chapter 11! It's on the previous chapter.  
  
*Melodist* ~ Am so glad you enjoyed my Eowyn! I hope to put a lot more of her in my story since I'm finding her a fascinating character to write! So, you had Lavlaisi all figured out! *claps hands* I was trying to make it seem that he 'might' have been a ranger from the North, but I guess I couldn't fool you! *wink*!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Thanks for the TWO reviews! I'm glad ff.net didn't really 'eat' up your first review! Hee hee! Anyway, so glad you liked the sudden appearance of our dear Boromir! Just for you, I've updated as soon as possible to give some more Boromir! Enjoy!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ YAYAYAYAYA! Thanks for being 'Reviewer Number One Hundred'! Thanks a million for being so faithful! Glad you liked Eomer! Anyway, I was reading over your story again. Hee hee! Hope you got my latest review! I just wanted to say though that before I had missed the part you wrote about 'burninating'. LOL! Not many people know about Strong Bad, it was such a treat for me to see that! Do you like Trogdor (or was it Trokdor?)? Update soonie!  
  
*~C~* ~ I DEFINITELY agree with you. School. Is. Evil. Just plain and simple. Hee hee! Well, actually, school isn't too bad for me this year thankfully. But I think it just means it's going to get worse... anyway, Boromir's going to Helm's Deep, but I promise to make his and Faramir's reunion a very special one. *smiles!*  
  
*Maria* ~ Hey, Maria! I bet you're a bit surprised that I finished so quickly! Sorry, no 'Boromir-loses-his-memory' subplot. *wink!*  
  
*BoromirDefender* ~ Hiya! Here's a quick update for you! Anyway, Lavlaisi is the Elvish name Galadriel gives to Boromir. I think it's in Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it explains more of why Boromir is where he is.  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Wow, you've given me such a wonderful and long review! *hugs and hugs!* Well, as for if Eowyn's going to marry Boromir or Faramir.... hmmm... my little secret but I hope whichever it is satisfies you and makes you happy! Which would you prefer? Nope, it's not Gandalf, it's our dear Boromir! Am very glad you liked Eomer's point of view, I'm thinking of writing a cool scene from his point of view (well, I 'think' it'll be cool, depends how it comes out...)! Boromir's meeting with Frodo is certainly going to be interesting, I hope that it too comes out great. Thanks so much for the compliment of my blending of the books and the movies! You read Pirates of the Caribbean fanfics? Which are your favorites? Have you read Rangers and Pirates? That's a hilarious crossover of LOTR and POTC! Thanks for reviewing once again!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Sorry, no Warg-taming in this chapter. Hee hee!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Whoah, I've never gotten such an enthusiastic review! *big smiles!* Thanks so much, I really appreciated your review, it made me all bubbly inside. Hee hee! Glad you think the story's brilliant, even more glad that you agree that Boromir IS brilliant! ^_^  
  
*leaf girl* ~ Your review has certainly inspired me a lot! Besides being long, it gave me lots of encouragements, thank you so much for that! Thanks for the tip that Eomer and Boromir HAVE met. I hope you're happy with the small change I made in the previous chapter so it works out well. Also, (as I will mention in future chapters), I wanted it to seem that Boromir looks and has a different 'feel' to him than when Eomer had met him before. I'm so glad you liked Eowyn! She's turning out to be a really fascinating and interesting character to write. Well, in my story anything seems to happen because the words just flow out of me into the keyboard (hmm... that came out poetic...) *wink*! Anyway, I'm not sure what's going to happen with Eowyn or whether she's going to be paired up with Boromir and Faramir. I've 'kind of' decided, but not really. I'm also very pleased that you enjoyed Boromir's and Faramir's reminiscence stuff. The wall incident just came to me and thankfully it came out all right. Yeah, it certainly an interesting theme of what it would be like if Boromir had lived. It gives the author a chance to explore any and all possibilities of how it would work out. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! 


	14. The Night is Still Young

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Well, I didn't take too long to update, did I? I really hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Someone mentioned that chapter 13 had been boring, I apologize to anyone else who felt the same way. But I thought it would be more of a 'poetic' chapter than the others. I'm sure some of you are wondering, Faramir's dream is of my own making. ^_^ In the books it said that he was plagued with dreams of Boromir's death, but because he's alive (Faramir doesn't know for sure though), I decided to give Faramir another dream. I'm glad many of you enjoyed it!  
  
So, here's chapter 14 for you, and it's finally the battle of Helm's Deep! Knowing for sure that most of you guys have watched the movie "The Two Towers", I mostly used the books as my reference to battle details. I blended mostly the books, a bit of the movie, and a bit of my own ideas into this epic battle, I hope it comes out all right. Enjoy!  
  
Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Night is Still Young  
  
Aragorn watched the battle progress from his perch from the tower upon the Deeping Wall. The men of Rohan and the Elves of Lothlorien were putting up a good defense against the onslaught of their enemies.  
  
But he kept his eyes, for he knew that these orc goblins, these Uruk-Hais, were of the design of Saruman. They were crafty and cunning, fearing neither the moon nor the sun. Aragorn had to make sure they kept the advantage.  
  
He took in the battle strategies of both sides. The Uruk-Hais continued using their deadly crossbows, arrows thick as the rain came whistling over the battlements. Many only glanced off the stones. But many found their marks.  
  
Aragorn had long before already ordered everyone from the Deep onto the walls. Theoden, seeing that most of the defense would be upon the walls of Helm's Deep, sent much of his men to aide.  
  
The assailing hosts paused, foiled by the silent menace of rock and wall. But brazen trumpets sounded and the Uruk-Hais were spurred once more to continue their assault.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn saw a different movement among the ranks of the foe. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening.  
  
A large group of Uruk-Hai gathered at the basis of the ramp going up towards the gates of the Hornburg. Using their shields to keep themselves safe from any arrows, they slowly moved forward. When they were only a short distance away from the gate, they fell away to reveal a great ram and with a huge roar, charged towards the gate.  
  
Though far away, Aragorn could hear the force of the blow of the ram. He knew that the gate will fall and if that should happen, all would be lost. He jumped down and landed on the wall, his feet already moving as he sped along the wall.  
  
As he ran, Aragorn realized that Gimli had seen him and now ran alongside, forcing himself to keep up with the speed of the nimble Ranger. When they reached the steps leading up to the Rock, Aragorn questioned Gimli why the Dwarf had followed him.  
  
Gimli grunted. "I followed you to shake off sleep. I've said before, we Dwarves are very dangerous over short distance. Fighting with arrows may be all well with you, but for me I cannot wait till I'm allowed to be face to face with those monsters. Besides, it seemed my lad that you may need help." Aragorn could only smile in thanks.  
  
Soon they had reached the walls above the gate to take in the situation. The men of Rohan threw down stones yet it did nothing to hold the orc goblins off. If any one fell, crushed by a stone hurtling from above, two immediately sprang to take his place. It was a losing battle Aragorn could see in a glance.  
  
Gimli glared down upon the enemy. "Aragorn, there must be something we can do. That gate must not fall! Oh, if only it wasn't so high, I would jump down myself and give those devils the feel of my axe!"  
  
With a start, Aragorn realized that there was indeed something which could be done. He turned and grabbed a Rohirrim who appeared to lead the assault from above. "Is there not a poster-door that opens out to the western cliffs?"  
  
The man nodded. "You speak truth, my lord. A narrow path runs around towards the great gate. Yet to reach the causeway ramp, there is a large gap, of considerable distance and..."  
  
"Answer me only if any man can jump the distance," Aragorn interrupted.  
  
The Rohirrim hesitated then with a resolute gaze answered, "I am certain, my lord."  
  
Gimli, itching for battle, gripped his axe with impatient hands. "Then what are we waiting for? Let us be off before the Hornburg is lost."  
  
"I wish not to offend," spoke the man of Rohan, "I answered that any man could make the jump. But a Dwarf I cannot be sure..."  
  
"Nonsense and foolishness," the Dwarf spat out. "Enough talking. Aragorn, are you going to lead or must I?"  
  
Aragorn did not reply, letting his actions speak for him as he began to head for the door. He was stopped though by a hand upon his shoulder. Aragorn saw that it was Hama, captain of the King's guard. Behind him stood the man of Rohan whom Aragorn had been speaking to along with a group of seven other men. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, do not think that you and the Dwarf will go alone."  
  
The heir of Isildur smiled and bowed his head slightly in thanks. Aragorn was more marveled at the strength and courage of these men and once again counted himself honored to fight among such men. He gestured for them to follow him as he went down towards the postern-door.  
  
Everything he had been told was correct, including the distance from the path to the ramp. Gimli peered from behind Aragorn and with widened eyes saw that it was indeed, a big jump.  
  
Aragorn stared down at the Dwarf, not knowing what to say. But he became even more speechless as it was Gimli who suggested, "Toss me."  
  
Not believing what he had just heard, Aragorn could only utter a single word. "What?"  
  
"I cannot jump the distance!" Gimli said in frustration. "You'll have to toss me!"  
  
The Ranger could only nod and grabbed the Dwarf. Gimli stopped him suddenly, looking imploringly into the other's face. "Don't tell the Elf."  
  
Trying to hide a smile, Aragorn promised. "Not a word."  
  
Gimli turned then to face the others, who watched on with a mixture of the seriousness of the fight to come and the humor of the situation. But all smiles left their faces as the Dwarf looked upon them with a most savage look, promising much pain if any words were uttered from their lips. Hama spoke for all of them when he said, "Master Dwarf, nobody shall hear nothing from us."  
  
Satisfied, Gimli nodded to Aragorn. With a mighty heave, Aragorn threw the Dwarf over to the causeway and jumped himself. "Anduril, Anduril for the Dunedain!" he shouted over the din of the battle of Helm's Deep. Yet his voice was heard loud and clear over the whole of Helm's Deep, that all the men of Rohan who heard his voice took heart and a shouted, "Anduril! Anduril goes to war! The Blade that was Broken shines again!"  
  
On the other hand, Aragorn's cry struck the Uruk-Hais with fear and wonder. The surprise attack caught the enemy so much off guard that in a few moments, Aragorn and Gimli slew many of their numbers. Anduril rose and fell, gleaming with white fire. Joined by the others who jumped after them, they swept away the enemy, hewn down or cast over the ramp to strike the hard rocks below.  
  
Soon, the ramp had been cleared and Aragorn and his men halted before the gates. "We did not come too soon," Aragorn said. They all looked upon the gate and saw that the great hinges and iron bars were bent and weakened and the gate itself was cracked in numerous places.  
  
"We cannot stay," Hama said. "Look! Even now the enemy is regrouping and we will not be able to hold them off this time." Sure enough, Aragorn saw the captain was indeed right. The orc goblins were coming up the ramp and arrows were aimed in their direction.  
  
Aragorn motioned for them all to return the way they had come. At that moment, a dozen or so Uruk-Hai that had been lying motionless on the ground as if dead leaped to their feet. With fierce roars they attacked from behind and Aragorn saw with dismay that Hama was the first to be cut down, but they kept striking his body, even after he fell to the ground. Aragorn cried out, "Anduril!" and attacked with such ferocity that the Uruk-Hai fled from his sight from fear of the wicked blade of Anduril.  
  
With eyes full of grief Aragorn turned to see that of their numbers, one had been slain; Hama, captain of the King's guard. He saw that the man of Rohan, whom he had spoken with on the walls above the gate, now leaned over the dead captain's hewn body. Aragorn saw that the man's eyes were ice cold, grief now hardened into anger. Seeing that Aragorn was watching, the man turned his gaze away and hefted Hama upon his shoulders. Softly he said, "His body shall not be left here."  
  
Aragorn did not argue. Suddenly, he heard a voice call from high above. He looked up and saw that it was Legolas. The Elf threw down a rope and motioned for him to climb up. The Ranger saw that indeed they had to leave the ramp for the Uruk-Hais were almost upon them.  
  
He grabbed hold of the man carrying Hama. "Your name?"  
  
"Bawuer, son of Denuer."  
  
"Well, Bawuer, I suggest you take this rope for you will not make the distance carrying Hama. Go. Now!" Fortunately, Bawuer was a man who took orders well. The men above the wall, seeing who was on the rope and who the man was carrying, assisted Legolas in heaving the rope up.  
  
Aragorn ordered the rest of the men to jump back to the postern-door. He grabbed Gimli just as the Dwarf was muttering about Legolas catching sight of him. Aragorn ignored any complaints and tossed the Dwarf then followed without a moment to spare.  
  
When all were inside, Aragorn was the one who closed and locked the postern. He ran to the gate and was pleased to see that already the men of Rohan were piling stones and putting up a beam to strengthen it. He was even more pleased to see that it was King Theoden himself who was supervising the men.  
  
Seeing that for now he was not needed, Aragorn moved to return to the Deeping Wall, Gimli following right beside him. Going up a flight of stairs to the wall above the gate, he searched for Legolas and saw that the Elf had been waiting for him. There also was Bawuer and before him lay the lifeless body of the brave Hama. In silence they watched on as some of the Rohirrim silently carried Hama away into the Hornburg, for he would have a decent burial for his courageous deeds to his king and country. Aragorn lifted his sword in a farewell salute.  
  
With a sad heart, Aragorn knew that many more would die tonight. Hama was only one among so many just as brave who would die an honorable death tonight. Aragorn prayed that the daylight would approach soon.  
  
**********  
  
Gimli looked over the walls. The rain had stopped and the thunder was rumbling in the far distance now. Lightning could still be seen among the mountains in the south and there was a strong wind blowing from the north. But there was no sign of daylight, it would be a long night indeed.  
  
Their fight at the gate of the Hornburg had gained a brief respite but soon the assault was redoubled. And even now, Gimli saw that a new approach had been taken to attack the impenetrable walls of the Deeping.  
  
Ropes with grappling hooks were hurled over the wall faster than the Elves or the few men of Rohan could cut or throw back. Hundreds of ladders were lifted up reaching even the high parapets of the Wall. The Uruk-Hais were cast down upon the dead bodies of others who had tried to gain an advantage on the wall, but always more came to replace the dead Uruk-Hais.  
  
Gimli growled with the prospect of a good fight. He motioned his friends over. "Aragorn, Legolas! Come there is much to do and the night is still young." Saying such, the three friends ran to defend the wall.  
  
When they reached the wall, they could see that many Uruk-Hais had made it to the parapet and even now with swift strokes cut down many of their companions.  
  
Legolas reached out to take out the two long knives strapped to his back. With a twirl of his knives he prepared for battle. Gimli only rearranged his grip on his axe in a comfortable way. He was definitely ready.  
  
"Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!" Gimli lunged forward and made short work of the closest Uruk-Hais. Soon, he and his friends were so immersed into the battle that they were no longer fighting side by side. The Dwarf looked up once to see that Aragorn was fighting ahead of him while Legolas was even farther down the wall.  
  
There was a brief lull from the offense and Gimli took the time to take in the situation. He could see that men of Rohan who fought were growing weary. The Elves, too, seemed worn down. Gimli rested his axe on the ground and leaned upon it to catch his breath yet trying not to appear tired. It took much to tire a Dwarf, yes indeed it did.  
  
He was surprised to see that Gamling the Old stood next to him, the other leaning upon shield much in the same way Gimli was. The man saw Gimli looking up at him and gave a small smile. "Well met, Master Dwarf. Tell me, how are you faring?"  
  
Gimli grunted as he waved his hands towards the battle. "How am I faring? Never any better. The skirmish has energized me, I am ready for real combat."  
  
Gamling laughed outloud. "Master Dwarf, well met indeed! I must say that after seeing you I have never felt any better!"  
  
"Good," Gimli said as he hefted his axe up. "For it seems that the enemy is ready for more of the feel of my axe." The Uruk-Hais were now putting up the strongest offensive yet and the Elves and the men of Rohan battled to keep the Wall.  
  
Gimli prepared to charge when he heard a clamour arise from the Deep behind. He turned round to see that their enemies had crept through the culvert through which the stream flowed out. The Dwarf immediately understood what had happened. They had waited until the assault above was the hottest and nearly all the defense had rushed to the wall's top. Already some had begun climbing the steps up the walls to attack from behind.  
  
Fury burst forth from Gimli. "Why, those devious, foul curs!" From where he stood, Gimli jumped down with a fierce cry that echoed in the Deep. "Khazad! Khazad!"  
  
His first stroke cut down a large Uruk-Hai but already he was moving towards another. "Ai, come along lads!" he shouted. "The enemy is behind the wall! Come, Legolas! There are enough for us both. Khazad ai-menu!"  
  
The Dwarf was answered soon enough. From above he heard someone cry "Helm! Helm! Forth Helmingas!" Gimli saw that it was Gamling the Old whom he had heard as the man jumped down from the wall. They fought side by side as men of the Westfold who heard their cries came to battle the new threat.  
  
Their fierce onset sent the Uruk-Hais back towards the culvert but they could not escape the skills of the Dwarf and the men of Westfold. Few were able to escape into the chasm of the Deep, but only to fall before the guardians of the hidden caves.  
  
"Ha! Twenty!" Gimli said out loud. He faced the last Uruk-Hai and with a quick succession of two strokes, he laid the dead goblin orc before his feet. "Twenty-one! Let's see if Master Legolas can pass my count now!"  
  
Gamling laughed then sobered seeing that the culvert was still yet a threat to them all. "We must stop this rat-hole. Dwarves are said to be cunning folk with stone. Lend us your aid, Master Dwarf!"  
  
"Hmph. We do not shape stones with our battle axes, nor with our fingernails," Gimli said his chin raised up to meet the eyes of the leader of the watchers of Helm's Dike. "But I will help as I may," he added gruffly.  
  
Together with Gamling's men they gathered as many small boulders and broken stones as they could find at hand and under the Dwarf's direction they blocked up the inner end of the culvert until only a narrow outlet remained. The Deeping stream, swollen from the rain, tried to seek a way out and only finding a small outing, spread slowly outward.  
  
Gimli looked down at the rising water with disgust. "Come, it will be drier above. Gamling, let us see how things go on the wall."  
  
"Lead the way, Master Gimli!" Gamling replied in a loud voice. So Gimli went up the stairs to the others who were above. He found Legolas standing besides Aragorn. Haldir also stood next to them. Legolas was whetting one of his long knives. There was for a while a lull in the assault. Gimli thought that the reason was probably because the attempt to break in through the culvert had been foiled.  
  
"Twenty one, Legolas!" Gimli said with pride. "Twenty one Urk-Hais have met their deaths upon the edge of my axe!"  
  
Legolas only smiled with dry humor. "Good. But my count is now two dozen. And I'm sure our friend Haldir here has killed as many or more."  
  
Seeing that Gimli was now sputtering in disbelief, Haldir said grimly, "Do not worry, the night is still young. There will plenty more for all of us."  
  
Gimli turned to face Aragorn as the Ranger spoke next. "This is a night as long as years. How long will the day tarry?"  
  
"Dawn is not far off," said Gamling who had now climbed up besides them. "But dawn will not help us, I fear."  
  
"Yet dawn is ever the hope of men," Aragorn said in a low voice. Gimli tried to take heart with the Ranger's words, but Haldir was still right. The night was still young and the end of the battle was still a far ways off.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, Haldir's 'death' scene hasn't come out yet. But one hint I can give you is that Boromir cannot and will not be saving the great Elf for unfortunately he is still too far from Helm's Deep.  
  
Some may be wondering who Bawuer is (pronounced BA-wu-air {this first letter 'a' is a short vowel}). Reviewer *iwantboromir* was saying that the only better than have Sean Bean and Karl Urban acting in Lord of the Rings would be having Kiefer Sutherland in it too! So, I thought, why not? Bawuer's character is one I thought of imagining Kiefer Sutherland, especially when he played the part of Athos in "The Three Musketeers". He looks Rohirrim, doesn't he? Trivia: The name Bawuer is kind of taken from Kiefer Sutherland's award-winning character Jack Bauer from the award- winning television series, "24".  
  
I want inform everyone that I won't be able to update for about a week because book reports are due soon and I have to take the time to read my 600 page book. Actually, don't start pitying me, the book is actually pretty fun and interesting, I'll enjoy reading it. But still, I'll miss updating new chapter for you guys! But I have this little notebook where I keep ALL my notes and ideas for "Boromir, Thou Shall Live". I've already planned out till up to chapter seventeen. So after I finish my book report, I should be able to put together chapter fifteen pretty quickly.  
  
Thanks and hugs to:  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ You work in a school? Cool? Are you a teacher? Anyway, thanks for bringing up Kiefer Sutherland! He is soooo cool and is one of my favorite actors. I especially liked his character of Athos in "The Three Musketeers", he gets to do lots of fencing! I'm looking forward to renting the series "24". I really hope you like my character of Bawuer, I'm going to be definitely putting more of his character in this story with the image of 'Athos' in my head!  
  
*Boromir Defender* ~ Hee hee! Don't worry about forgetting the name of Lavlaisi! I didn't put too much emphasis about his name in my previous chapters. I'm really glad you like the previous chapter!  
  
*Accuracy is a ....* ~ I hope you're not offended about my not writing out your full name here, I hope you understand. Anyway, I know that Haldir doesn't die in the books! I definitely don't understand where Peter Jackson got the idea to have him die at Helm's Deep. I agree, maybe he wanted to 'improve' the plotline. Anyway, I have decided whether to keep Haldir's death scene or have him live on. But I like to keep you all in suspense. ^_^  
  
*Niiki* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! Another Boromir and Sean Bean fan, you are VERY welcome here! Hee hee! Me too, I can't wait till the Two Towers extended edition DVD comes out! Anyway, I'm sooo glad you like my story! Hearing that a reader enjoys my story is the greatest thing for me and any authoress! I like Boromir a lot, but I like telling the story through several character's points of views. This chapter was the first time for me to tell the story from Gimli's point of view. I hope it turned out ok!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ The coolness... hee hee! I, like, REALLY like those words which you use in your story! LOL! Burninating the countryside.... *shakes head* Sorry, my mind goes off track pretty easily. Thanks for reviewing yet once again! It's finally the battle of Helm's Deep, I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ read your review. I guess you saw the twist coming up. And you didn't hurry me, I wrote out the chapter at just the right timing. Plus I loved writing it!  
  
*Melodist* ~ I'm really glad you feel I'm managing the combining of the books and movies well! That's such a great compliment! *tears forming in eyes* Faramir in my opinion is right up there in the same level as Boromir, he is very cool! David Wenham is doing a pretty good with his character, I can't wait to see more of him in "The Return of the King"! Thanks for taking the time to review though you were in a hurry!  
  
*RedHot721* ~ Hello, welcome to my family of reviewers, a name I've given more my reviewers. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. Don't worry, I'll definitely keep writing till this is finished!  
  
*DiamondTook3* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing! He he, another person who knows Strong-Bad! I agree, it's totally unfair that some people condemn for Boromir for trying to take the Ring! Come on, he was only human! I bet if the Fellowship had gotten closer into Mordor, ALL of them would have eventually tried taking the Ring. Imagine... REAL havoc! Btw, I've read the first chapter of your story "Forbidden Love". It's a cute story so far, I'm sorry I didn't get around to review. I will review as soon as I get the time!  
  
*Maria* ~ Hiya! Yeah, Sean Bean is handsome.... *wink*! Anyway, I really hope you like the new 'superb' chapter! Hee hee!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Oohh, my faithful reviewer, thanks a ton for reviewing! I'm so pleased that someone was really touched by the previous chapter! I wanted so much to let it be... shall we say 'poetic'. A close up of Sean Bean's face... yes... I can DEFINITLEY imagine it! ^_~ So, what did you think of my new update?  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Wow, another great, enthusiastic review from you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Oooh, I think it's contagious. LOL Anyway, Haldir's death/living scene is coming up either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Then, everything will be revealed! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Thank you for reviewing yet once again! Yes, Faramir's dreams is my own idea. I was thinking, since Boromir lives, Faramir can't dream about his death per say, right? So, I decided to give him a 'new' dream, but it's a pretty scary one, isn't it? E/F or E/B, E/F or E/B, which shall it be....? *smiles* I've actually decided already which it would be, but it's just one more secret next to whether Haldir lives. I'm glad you liked the idea of a slightly 'changed' Boromir, I'll write more about it probably in the next chapter. Thanks for referring me to POTC: A Modernized Tale, I'll have to check it out! Oh, oh, oh! Thanks so much for your insight about 'falling off a horse'. You're sooo lucky you get to ride horses! I LOVE riding though I can only ride when I visit the states. I'm actually pretty good, but it's so unfair that it's hard to find a place to ride in Japan. *sniff sniff!* Anyway, I'll definitely use what you wrote me, thanks sooo much!  
  
*Wolfgangsg9* ~ Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this new chapter of Helm's Deep!  
  
*leafgirl* ~ Hello again! Thanks for another review! Yeah, I update pretty quickly though the next update might take a while since I have a book report due soon. In your review you said, "Hmm, so Boromir has changed significantly enough in some way that Eomer doesn't recognize him any more? OK, I can accept that. I'd love to know specifically what differences Eomer perceives in the 'before' and 'after' Boromir." I understand what you mean, I'm going to explain more about this concept in the next chapter. I hope you will like it! So glad you liked my 'rain' concept put into chapter 13! That scene IS cool when it starts raining at Helm's Deep, one of the motivations for me to write more about it in depth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
*Alex92* ~ Yay, you got the rain thingy! Am so glad you did! Whoah, you really think that chapter 13 is your favorite? That's strange, I heard from someone else that it was boring... Anyways, you gave me much hope, thanks!  
  
*daughtersofgondor* ~ Yes, poor Faramir indeed with his dreaming and all. Well, I wanted to make it a bit angsty so I decided to write about that. Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! You've written your own Boromir fic? I'll definitely have to give it a look, since Boromir is one of my favorite, favorite, FAVORITE Lord of the Rings characters (besides dear Faramir). I feel so relieved that though you doubted if my story was a good one, you were still able to enjoy it! As an authoress, it's my greatest pleasure in having readers enjoy my story! I still have no idea how I thought up the idea of Galadriel saving Boromir. But fortunately, it seems to have worked so far. I'm very, very pleased that you've liked my characterizations of both Eowyn and Faramir. They are both such fascinating characters and I love them dearly. And I'm even more pleased that you found the Haldir romance to be a nice addition. Reading other's stories and reading other's reviews, I was at first hesitant in adding in my own character. I've seen how many have reacted to 'original characters', fearing they would become the oh-so-terrible Mary Sues. But thankful, my reviewers have been really supportive of the Haldir romance. I thank you for that! I hope you continue to enjoy my story, please don't hesitate to tell me if you have any criticism. 


	15. No Sign of Day

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's been almost exactly one week since I last updated! As I promised, here's chapter fifteen all ready for you guys to read and (I hope) enjoy! I finished reading my book and writing a report on it fairly quickly, so I give you chapter fifteen one day earlier than my expected one week. ^_^ And knowing that you all had to be so patient to wait a WHOLE WEEK, I've made this chapter to be one of the longest I've written.  
  
Thanks so much for the encouraging and wonderful reviews! Many people pointed out the only thing wrong with the previous chapter was the absence of our dear Boromir! So, I hope you like the chapter since it has lots of 'Lavlaisi', though not written in his point of view.  
  
Giving you guys a break from all the action in the previous chapter, this chapter is a bit slower. But knowing that many of you guys like action, *smile*, I've added a small part at the end of the chapter bringing up the action. I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers are at the end of the chapter!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: No Sign of Day  
  
They had ridden hard and fast all night throughout their journey to reach Helm's Deep. Eomer had not slowed down his company except occasionally to give their horses some relief. Knowing that his kinsmen were in need of his aide, Eomer put away any thoughts of rest away from his mind.  
  
But he knew that the horses would be tired no matter how strong they were. He signaled for his men to slow down. They smoothly changed paces to a comfortable jog for the Riders of Rohan prided themselves in their horsemanship.  
  
The captain turned to observe his riding companion. Lavlaisi, too seemed to be an accomplished rider. He matched speed with Eomer with ease which appeared to come to the man naturally.  
  
Lavlaisi, the man was certainly a mystery. The name, Elvish perhaps it was. Eomer had never thought that Elves or men associated with each other much often, yet here was a man, dressed in Elven clothing and riding an Elvish horse. These were strange times indeed.  
  
Though the rain had stopped, the stranger continued to have his hood pulled over his head, obscuring any view of his face. The fact made Eomer uncomfortable. Why the reason for the mystery? Could it be that this man was a spy and wanted to keep his identity a secret?  
  
But Eomer had also another explanation. Maybe in reality, Eomer and this Lavlaisi had met once before. And for some reason, the man did not want himself to be made known. Then there was the eternal question once more. Why?  
  
Why. How Eomer hated not knowing. He was still a young man though he was close to being thirty. The impatience of youth always forced itself upon Eomer's mind and even now, frustration of not knowing the answers to his many questions made Eomer unconsciously grip his reigns even tighter in his hands.  
  
He scoffed silently at himself. He had to control his thoughts and with firm resolution pushed all frustrations from his mind. His mind wandered instead to his sister, back to days when they were young and carefree, not knowing or being troubled by the problems of Rohan. How he missed the companionship they had shared! She had always been outspoken, maybe too outspoken for a girl on the verge of womanhood, yet in spite of himself, he liked that fact about her.  
  
But maybe six years ago, everything had changed. Their Uncle Theoden had begun to act strangely, finding comfort only in the presence of his niece, Eowyn. As the King of Rohan began to weaken before their very eyes, so had the land of Rohan. Eomer remembered that so often he and his cousin, Theodred, had to leave Edoras to fight off the enemies closing in.  
  
From then, he had hardly ever been able to sit down with his sister. Their reunions were always tender but always full of sorrow, for who knew if Eomer would return from his journeys?  
  
Eomer berated himself for not noticing how Eowyn began to withdraw from everyone, including himself. Their meetings became more and more brief, until one day, Eomer realized that he could hardly recognize his own sister.  
  
He remembered the day clearly, for it had been the day in which he had brought the body of Theodred back to Edoras. Ever since their mother's death, Eowyn and Eomer had lived in the house of their Uncle. Cousin Theodred became more than only their cousin, he became much closer, as if he was their brother at heart though not in blood. Through all the dark days that had followed from being orphaned at such young ages, Theodred had taken care of them. Like a brother he was the one who teased Eowyn till she would smile and laugh. Like a brother he was the one who had helped trained Eomer to sword fight, helped him learn all there was to riding a horse.  
  
Eomer still lamented the loss of one who he honored calling his older brother. At that time, he had been too numbed from the loss to release any emotions. But more than anything, he knew he had to be strong, for Eowyn's sake. Eomer had feared telling Eowyn the tragic news. How would she react, what would she do? As he had searched the halls for any signs of his sister, he tried to think of how he would break the news to her.  
  
But when he had finally found her, he could only look at her in alarm. Eowyn had been sitting on the window ledge of her room, staring out into the distance. She had turned when she heard him enter, then stood up slowly with a smile on her lips. Yet in Eomer's mind he could not see the expression as a smile.  
  
The lips were turned up at the corners, in a gesture of smiling. Yet the smile did not reach her eyes. She had always had a willowy and slim figure but Eomer saw that her cheeks appeared shallower than always. And her skin, her tan from always being outside had completely disappeared, her white dress making her skin seem, oh, so pale. Her golden hair which she would always arrange beautifully upon her head now was let loose to hang behind her back and shoulders.  
  
No, this could not be the Eowyn he had known! This was only a faded, frail imitation of the vigorous and strong willed sister he knew. When had she changed so much? How could he have missed so much?  
  
Eowyn had looked at him, puzzled by his silence for still Eomer could not speak. "What is the matter, brother?" Eomer had closed his eyes in pain, even her voice was softer than he remembered.  
  
He had whispered for he could not get the words out. "Theodred, he..." He opened his eyes as he felt a light touch on his arm. He met the eyes of Eowyn, ice blue in color. And sad. They were still brother and sister, words needn't be said for Eowyn to understand.  
  
She had startled him by pulling herself towards him in a steady embrace. Eomer could only put his arms around her and squeeze her gently in support. But she did not weep, nor did she tremble, remaining steady in his arms. He had pulled her away to look into her face.  
  
A single tear was glistening on her cheek. Her lips quivered imperceptible, only enough for Eomer to see. Her eyes, they were so sad, and so very cold. As if something alive had died, replacing her spark of life with a dull glow.  
  
Eomer had taken her into his arms once more, holding on as if his life depended on it. Strangely enough, though he had expected her to cry, he was surprised to know that it was he who cried quietly while he stroked his sister's hair.  
  
Eowyn had always been his jewel. Now, his jewel had slipped out of his hands. He should have held on tighter. The darkness had not only descended on his land, but upon his family. His parents were gone, Theodred was gone, Theoden's health was not what it used to be, and his sister, his dear sister! She was but a remnant of the sister he remembered. He should have looked after her more. He should have tried to protect her. Then on that same day, he had been banished by that cowardly snake, Wormtongue. She was out of his grasp. But he hoped not forever.  
  
The Third Marshall of Rohan blinked away tears that formed now in his eyes as he returned to the present. The sky was cleared away from the dark clouds of the night and the moon was sinking down. The stars were still shining brightly in the sky, offering what little comfort they could. Eomer sighed, this was one of the longest nights he had ever endured.  
  
Once more he turned to glance at Lavlaisi. The man did not even seem to notice that Eomer was watching him. He continued to look straight ahead. Eomer imitated the other by bringing his eyes forward to gaze ahead. For some reason, Eomer wanted, needed some companionship. His heart was filled with so many thoughts but who was there to tell them to? Besides his sister and uncle, he really had no friends, for he was the Third Marshall of the Riddermark. Rohan had for so long been isolated from all other lands.  
  
For one brief moment, Eomer thought that maybe he could talk to this stranger riding next to him. He immediately crushed the thought and inwardly laughed at himself. He must be really lonely to even consider sharing any of his thoughts to this total stranger, this stranger who even refused to where and who he was! Eomer decided that maybe it was about time to quicken the pace for his thoughts were beginning to make him ill at ease.  
  
But before he could signal his men, to his utter astonishment Lavlaisi spoke. "I can see that something is troubling you, young lord." The man turned ever so slightly that in the little light given from the moon, Eomer could see the light reflect from Lavlaisi's eyes.  
  
More than a little disturbed that this man, a complete stranger, could sense his mood, Eomer considered leaving the question alone. But he knew that Lavlaisi had given him an opening, maybe he could learn something about this other man. So he continued at the same pace so they could converse without the deafening noise of the horses' hooves interrupting them.  
  
"Many things are troubling me," Eomer said in a light tone, hoping that he could encourage the other to speak. "My thoughts keep returning to the fact that I still no nothing much about you. I do not even know where you are from, only that you are not of Rohan."  
  
Lavlaisi laughed deep in his throat. "You are a very curious person, I give you that much." There was silence for a few moments before he continued. "But tell me honestly, would your curiosity subside any less if I were to tell you where I come from?"  
  
The man of Rohan looked down at his hands slightly unsettled. Lavlaisi had seen through his innocent question, knowing that Eomer was baiting him to find out more about this man. He would have to be straightforward to actually find out anything.  
  
"You are a very shrewd person. My curiosity is like the very pestilence of a plague, Lord Lavlaisi, and it would take much to humor it," Eomer replied in jest, yet truthfully. The conversation was polite enough, and Eomer wondered how far he could push the man. "But my curiosity will subside somewhat if you answer one question."  
  
The other shifted in his saddle as if uncomfortable. "The question which is?"  
  
Eomer thought out what to ask carefully. Finally, he asked, "The reason why you are keeping yourself such a secret."  
  
The silence stretched out and Eomer feared that he had gone too far. But his fears were laid to rest when Lavlaisi spoke. "Do you know what the name Lavlaisi means?"  
  
The man of Rohan shook his head and the other continued to speak. "It means 'given new life.' Everyone's life has a past, present, and future. What happens when all three seem to lose all meaning because of one incident that changes your life?" Lavlaisi now spoke as if he was talking to himself. "All you can really do is try to keep going, to not let the past control what life you have now. To not let it control what future, what life you have been given. Yes, that is all I can do."  
  
To Eomer's surprise, Lavlaisi suddenly chuckled. "Let us just say, Eomer, son of Eomund, that if I told you who I was, the past shall catch up with me. And I am not ready for that. But someday I hope to. So for now, let us leave it at that. Does my answer help you in any way?"  
  
Eomer mulled over the other's words. They did not make sense to him, yet one thing he did understand. Something haunted this man Lavlaisi which caused him to remain anonymous. Whatever it was, he did not know. But, he had detected a hint of pain in Lavlaisi's voice. He decided he could respect the other's wishes. "Yes, strangely enough, your answer is satisfactory."  
  
"Good." Under his breath, Lavlaisi spoke in low tones which Eomer felt were not for his ears. "I wish someone could explain it to me." Eomer pretended not to hear so instead stayed quiet.  
  
Once again, Lavlaisi was the one to break the silence. "So, now it is your turn to tell answer my question. The question being what is troubling you."  
  
The man had answered his question, why shouldn't Eomer do the same? He first posed a simple question. "Do you have any brothers or sister, Lord Lavlaisi?"  
  
Lavlaisi paused then answered quietly, "Yes, one younger brother."  
  
"Ah, then you know what it means being the eldest son." Knowing this fact made Eomer relax. "I have one younger sister."  
  
"Eowyn, I believe her name is."  
  
Eomer did not question the man's knowledge of the fact. Instead, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and found himself speaking even more freely with his companion. "I feel as though I must protect her always, yet here I am, fighting battles and ridding the land of our enemies. But not at home, hardly ever at home, to watch out for her."  
  
"I feel as if we are mutual in that respect, Eomer. For I too know what it is like."  
  
The man of Rohan only laughed quietly and bitterly as he remembered that last he had seen of Eowyn. So pale, so quiet, so... different. "What you are saying is, that you feel as if you've disappointed her as much as you are disappointed in yourself? You feel as if you would do anything, anything to make it as it used to be?"  
  
Lavlaisi did not say about Eomer's outburst. Instead, his voice became distant, his mind seemingly far away. "I have been so long gone from my home. They say that love conquers even distance, yet it does nothing to comfort my heart which aches for my brother. But one thing I can say, things never go back to the way they used to be. All you can really do is, go on."  
  
Eomer was touched by his words. Lavlaisi was right, he should not dwell on what had happened. He wished with all his heart that he would be able to see his sister again. He would try to make everything right between them. Eomer opened his mouth to thank Lavlaisi for his encouragement when he was interrupted by one of his men. He realized it was Eothain and seeing the expression on his face, he ordered everyone to halt. Eothain bowed his head quickly and spoke. "Lord Eomer, our scouts have reported a large army of men on foot some distance away."  
  
"You know not who they are?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"We'll wait here until the scouts have established who these men are."  
  
"Understood." With a tug of his reigns, Eothain went off to give his instructions to the scouts.  
  
Eomer pondered who these men were. The wild men of Dunland? If so, though Eomer very much wanted to fight them off, he knew that he must reach Helm's Deep at all possible speed. He hoped that they would be able to avoid this army and continue onward.  
  
He decided to continue the conversation he had been having. "Lord Lavlaisi..." But when he looked towards his companion, he was stunned by what he saw.  
  
Lavlaisi was looking way up into the sky and by the light of the moon, Eomer could actually see the side of the man's face.  
  
The face, that face! There was no way that he could be...  
  
The other seemed to feel Eomer's startled gaze for he dropped his head and once more the hood cast a dark shadow upon his face. Only then did he turn his head to face Eomer.  
  
It couldn't be, could it? Eomer pictures in his mind once more of Lavlaisi's face, trying not to forget any detail. Then he envisioned the face he remembered of the Steward of Gondor's eldest son.  
  
Very much alike from what he could recall. Same face structure, including the straight nose and beard. He tried to remember what color the Steward's son's eyes were but try as he might he could not.  
  
But the more he tried to look for any more similarities between the two men, Eomer assured himself that these men could not have been the same. The impression Boromir had left with him was one of strength, power, and firm resolution.  
  
Lavlaisi portrayed strength both in mind and body, of that Eomer was sure. He also gave out a sense of power in his movements and words, obviously trained from a young age to handle himself physically and mentally.  
  
But the firm resolution, there was where Eomer felt the biggest difference. Boromir had been a determined and resolute man. He seemed as if the type of man who expected everything to go as he decided to be. His whole presence demanded respect and respect was what he got. He was the future Steward of Gondor, Boromir would have to be that kind of man to be able to rule a country.  
  
Then there was Lavlaisi. In him Eomer felt a quieter spirit. Quieter not meaning in the slightest that he was weak or lacking decision. His presence was not overpowering but instead, he controlled himself more than others would. In a subtle way he displayed that he was a man to be respected.  
  
Yet, Eomer sensed that this man's heart was troubled by something indecipherable. From what he had learned from their conversation, Lavlaisi was a man whose path appeared non-distinguishable, clouded even to the man who traveled the path himself.  
  
No, these two men had many similarities, but a few major differences. Seeing that Lavlaisi was staring at him beneath his hood, Eomer hastened to speak. "Forgive my silence, Lord Lavlaisi. I stunned by your face, for you look very much like someone I know. I mean not to offend, but may I ask specifically if you are from Gondor?"  
  
Lavlaisi stiffened visibly and Eomer was puzzled by the action. The other man said stonily, "Yes, you have guessed rightly."  
  
Eomer smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Then the fact explains everything. For you have many similarities between this other man who is of Gondor also."  
  
The man now established as from Gondor seemed to relax. "Yes, we men of Gondor are very alike to people not from out land."  
  
Suddenly, the scout whom Eomer knew had been sent to look out came galloping towards them at full speed. "Lord Eomer!"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"It... the army... you must come see!" The man appeared so overwhelmed that he could hardly get the words out. Eomer did not hesitate and kicked his heels for his horse to go over the crest of the small hill ahead. He heard the others follow but kept his eyes forward. When he reached the top, he too became dumbfounded by what he saw.  
  
A large army of maybe a thousand men were traveling on foot. Their banner was red, as was the shield of the man who appeared to be leading the army.  
  
"Erkenbrand!" Eomer said in astonishment. "It is Erkenbrand!"  
  
"Not only Erkenbrand," Eomer heard Lavlaisi say. "Look!"  
  
It was then that Eomer saw a rider, clad in white, shining from the light of his own. The horse he recognized to, for it was the horse of all horses, the most beautiful of them all.  
  
"Mithrandir," Lavlaisi whispered in awe. "It is Gandalf the White who leads them!"  
  
**********  
  
There came a blare of trumpets. Then there was a crash and a flash of flame and smoke. Aragorn looked on with fear and wonder as a part of the wall before his very eyes exploded. Rocks the size of boulders flew in the air and came crashing down upon the Uruk-Hais below. Aragorn could hardly breathe, knowing that many lives of both Elves and men had been lost on the wall.  
  
He felt an arm upon his shoulder and looked behind to see that it Legolas. The Elf appeared to be just as dumbstruck at the ranger, his eyes widened in surprise. Aragorn finally found his voice and spat the words out. "Devilry of Saruman. They have crept in the culvert again, and they have lit the fire of Orthanc beneath our feet."  
  
Aragorn raised his head to look up at the sky, pleading for the dawn. The sky appeared brighter than it had only a little while ago, but dawn was still so far away. 'Please', Aragorn said in his head. 'Bring hope with the dawn!'  
  
Raising his sword high, he cried, "Elendil! Elendil!" With a mighty leap he jumped down into the breach from the wall, and not a moment too soon. For at that exact moment, a hundred ladders were raised against the battlements. Over the wall and through the opening in the wall the last assault came sweeping like a dark wave upon a hill of sand.  
  
Aragorn fought his way to the broad stairway that climbed from the Deep up to the Rock and the rear-gate of the Hornburg. When he reached his destination he turned and fought each and every Uruk-Hai who dared approach the stairs. He saw with relief that Legolas too was fighting near him with his long knives, for he had used his last arrow.  
  
The heir of Isildur saw with horror that many of the men of Rohan could not make it to the stairs for the onslaught of the enemy was fierce. Those who survived were pushed further and further into the Deep. Hopefully they would make it to the caves. Only a few sum could cut their way back towards the citadel and saluting Aragorn and Legolas in thanks went up the staircase to safety.  
  
Where was Haldir? Aragorn suddenly thought. As he fought he strove to catch sight of the Elf. Finally he saw him, on the wall protecting one of the stairs leading down to the Deep to give his Elves a chance to retreat.  
  
"Haldir!" he cried! "Retreat!" Aragorn saw that with the keen hearing of the Elves, Haldir had heard him. The Elf turned and raised his sword to signal that he understood. Making sure that all of the Elves had left the top of the Deeping Wall, Haldir himself tried to reach the top of the staircase.  
  
But the Uruk-Hais had chosen that instant to send another horde of Uruk- Hais up the ladders and over the parapet of the wall. Aragorn saw that Haldir was outnumbered, he would not be able to make it off the wall. He heard Legolas call out to him. "All who can have now gotten safe within the Hornburg, Aragorn. Come back!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Legolas protect the stairs! I shall be back!"  
  
"Aragorn, you cannot!"  
  
But Aragorn did not heed his words. He fought his way through the enemy to try to reach a friend in help. He feared he would be too late.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh, I know! It's a cliffhanger! Finally, in the next chapter you all shall know whether Haldir will die or remain for the rest of my story. I'm sorry, but Boromir will NOT be saving Haldir, it is an established fact that he is too far away to make it in time. Also, another point I must say. I haven't changed neither the books nor movies unless Boromir being alive directly changes the plot. There's my hint for all of you!  
  
As I said, the most part of this chapter is slow because I wanted to put more depth in the brother/sister relationship between Eomer and Eowyn. Also, as someone pointed out, I needed to explain why Eomer feels that Boromir and 'Lavlaisi' are different. I hope it came out satisfactorily, if any of you have any complaints or suggestions on how to make it better, please tell me in a review!  
  
I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I already have the outline for it in case anyone's worried that I have no idea what to write! ^_^  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Melodist* ~ Yeah, it's so disappointing that Faramir is hardly in the trailer for ROTK! Except for one SMALL part where he only says that 'Osgiliath has been over run'. Hmph, too short! But readers of LOTR know that he gets a bigger part, don't we? *wink*! I'm glad that you handle both my 'boring' chapters and action ones. ( thank you!  
  
*~C~* ~ Kiefer plays a vampire? Interesting... I'll have to check that one out. I'm hoping to rent "The Cowboy Way". It sounds a bit stupid, but hey, it does have Kiefer Sutherland, right? *smiles*! Plus in real life he's a rodeo rider and he gets to rodeo in this movie, definitely worth a look I think. I hope you like it that I have lots of sort-of-Boromir in this chapter (I'm saying sort-of because he's under the name Lavlaisi). Verbal book reports? I don't have any of those, thankfully!  
  
*Alex92* ~ Glad you liked chapter 13! Since I heard you missed Boromir in the last chapter, I knew I needed to put plenty of him. I hope you like the way I've written him in this chapter! I have a really cool idea for an upcoming chapter where I'm REALLY going to describe his character from the point of view of.... not telling! *wink!*  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ You've seen "The Three Musketeers", too? That IS a great movie, he's soooo cool and having Charlie Sheen as Aramis is a plus side to watching it! Hee hee! The coolest Athos scene in my opinion is where his right arm is injured and he just takes his saber into his left hand and continues the fight! Too, too good! Anyway, I hope you like this new updated chapter! So... when are you going to update? ^_^  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter though probably in your book it's 'technically boring'.  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Oh, short review, long reviews, I appreciate ALL reviews! Thanks for even taking the time to write a review! So, do you rent a stall at a stable or do you have your own stables for Cricket? A Quarter horse? Ooohh, sooo cool! My biggest dream is to someday (though very improbably) ride a thoroughbred. Have you seen the movie "Seabiscuit"? It's a pretty good 'horse' movie. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Thanks for reviewing once again! Yeah, I agree, the battle of Helm's Deep is better described in the books than in the movies. Some events they mixed up in the movies... I can't wait to get the Extended Edition DVD on November 18th! I've already made my sister who lives in the States promise to buy it ON that day and send it, too! Well, Haldir's part in my story is coming up full force in the next chapter! I hope you will think my version is satisfactory! ^_^  
  
*Maria* ~ Whoah, a VERY long review from one of my favorite people! ^_^ thanks so much! Yeah, poor Hama... sniff, sniff. Ha ha! It was funny how you listed all the reasons why you liked the previous chapter! Thanks so much for that! I'm sorry, but Boromir won't be able to save Haldir, he's just too far away! I'm hoping to put the next chapter up pretty quickly, enjoy!  
  
*Boromir Defender* ~ Oh, you liked my Gimli? I'm glad you did! Not many people write about him in their fics. Legolas is cool, but Gimli is likable, too in a gruff way. *smiles*! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Hello again! Yeah, I had known that Aragorn was older than Boromir. But until you mentioned it, I didn't realize that out of the whole fellowship, Boromir is the third youngest of the nine members! Interesting... it DOES put everything in an interesting perspective. Yeah, the last chapter lacked dear Boromir. But I've put plenty of him (Lavlaisi) in this chapter. Haldir coming up in the next chapter! 


	16. Three Captains

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Wow, this is the quickest update I've ever done! I'm very pleased to know that many reviewers liked my Eomer/Eowyn relationship and my descriptions of Lavlaisi/Boromir. Oh, you guys are so wonderful, you make my writing this story soooo much fun! Thanks a ton!  
  
A few reviewers pointed out a mistake I made in the previous chapter. Twice I have Eomer finding out that Lavlaisi is from Gondor, both times acting as if it were the first time he had heard of it. I fixed it so that the 'first' time Eomer hears that Lavlaisi is from Gondor is changed. Please reread to find out how I changed it. Thanks so much for pointing the mistake out and also for being so patient with me.  
  
The title of this chapter is called "Three Captain" because I tell it from three points of views from three 'captains'. One is a captain who must lead his men, another a captain who is far from home but must decide on a course of action, and another man who isn't really a captain but must lead men in a desperate battle.  
  
Special thanks to everyone at the bottom of the chapter!  
  
Well, I know just how much everyone's been looking forward to finding out what happens to dear Haldir. So here's chapter sixteen! Whatever I've decided to do with Haldir, I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Three Captains  
  
Too many of them. Haldir tried to make his way towards the stairs leading down into the Deep but was overwhelmed by the odds. Too many Uruk-Hais.  
  
The crescent moon charm hanging around his neck seemed to burn with a certain urgency. Haldir saw an image of Isilme flash before his eyes. He burned the image of her into his mind, never wanting to let go of her. He wouldn't, couldn't die without seeing her one more time.  
  
A steely resolve settled upon his mind. He gripped his sword and settled into a comfortable fight stance. There were now eight Uruk-Hais on his side of the wall; four in his immediate range, two in front and another two closing in from behind. All of them looking at him with cruel smiles upon their deformed lips. They believed that it was all finished for him.  
  
Well, they were in for a fight they would never forget. The thought made Haldir smile slightly. The smile unnerved his foes and Haldir used it to his advantage.  
  
He took a step forward keeping his left foot firmly planted where it was. Extending his right arm he pierced through the weak armor links of an Uruk- Hai with his sword, killing him instantly. He pulled the weapon out quickly and using the momentum, still his other foot unmoved, stepped backwards to drive his sword into another behind him.  
  
Pulling the sword out he turned to the other Uruk-Hai behind him. He ducked a blow aimed for his head and body slammed the orc goblin. The assailant tripped and fell and Haldir swung around with his sword outstretched, slicing off the head of another Uruk-Hai. Before the previous orc goblin could get up from the floor, Haldir sliced off its head, too.  
  
Four were down, a few more to go. He clashed swords with a huge Uruk-Hai. Being the more graceful and flexible fighter, Haldir avoided any of the stronger blows and seeing an opening gave a deadly thrust into the opponent's mid section.  
  
Haldir felt a blow across his back and was pushed forward onto the ground. Thankful for the armor he wore, Haldir flipped onto his back and kicked upward, stopping the Uruk-Hai from slicing down. With another well placed kick at the attacker's knee, Haldir forced the other to his knees. The Elf nimbly got to his feet and killed the Uruk-Hai with a deadly slash to the neck.  
  
As he turned to face the remaining Uruk-Hai, out of the corner of his eye he could see the raised weapon. But try as he might, he could not react fast enough to deflect it. In horror, Haldir realized that he was going to be hit.  
  
The weapon struck Haldir right underneath his chest plate to slice deep into his side. The pain almost made Haldir pass out right then and there. A wave of nausea made the Elf close his eyes and gasp for breath. No, he couldn't end it like this, not like this.  
  
Snapping his eyes open, through sheer will power he was able to raise his sword and forcefully deflect a blow aimed for his head. He finished the Uruk-Hai off and once again struggled to breathe. Never had it been so difficult to force air in and out, in and out...  
  
Haldir cautiously looked down at the wound and saw that it was bleeding freely. The sight of the blood made him freeze. He remained standing, determined not to fall. Then abruptly, Haldir recollected that he had only slain seven of the enemy, there had been eight.  
  
Haldir with sudden clarity knew that there was one more Uruk-Hai and with his sharp hearing detected the clank of the armor just behind him.  
  
But another wave of pain erupted through his body and the thought of even moving was an impossibility. Try as he might he couldn't move and he knew that this was indeed the end.  
  
Time passed incredibly slow as he waited. Just waited. The sounds of the battle raging on all sides strangely dimmed as he had only one thought in his mind. He raised his gaze upward and whispered, "Isilme, forgive me..." Haldir slowly drew in a breath, what he knew was his last breath and waited...  
  
Suddenly, through the unearthly quiet, Haldir heard something whistling through the air. A flash of something flew in the very corner of his vision to a point somewhere behind him. He heard a strangled growl behind him and the sound of something hitting the ground.  
  
Haldir realized that he was still holding his breath. Slowly, as if hardly believing he was actually still alive, breathed out. He breathed in and out, in and out...  
  
He was still alive! He fell to his knees for suddenly he felt too weak to stand. Against his will he felt tears run down his cheeks. 'Dear Isilme, I may still see you yet once more...'  
  
His mind still unbelieving of what had happened, pressing his hand onto his injury to hold off the pain somewhat, he turned to look at the body of the Uruk-Hai who would have taken his life. A slim throwing dagger lay embedded in the neck of the dead Uruk-Hai.  
  
The dagger, Haldir vaguely remembered having seen it before. The dagger, it had been a present he himself had given someone. The someone being... but why would the dagger be here now?  
  
"Haldir!"  
  
Hearing his name, Haldir looked towards the stairs, at the top standing the owner of the dagger. Surprise kept Haldir from saying anything as Rumil ran towards him.  
  
"Come Haldir, we cannot stay here," Rumil said with urgency as he helped Haldir to his feet. Though Haldir could get to his feet, he leaned heavily on his brother while pressing his arm tightly across his wound.  
  
The surprise from seeing his brother finally faded and Haldir could speak. "Rumil! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Lorien!"  
  
"This is no time to explain everything, brother," Rumil said with a smile. "Come, we must get to safety."  
  
Haldir looked out over the Deep to catch sight of Aragorn, remembering that the Ranger had been attempting to reach him. He saw the Ranger still fighting the overwhelming horde of Uruk-Hai. By chance, Aragorn looked up at the exact moment to meet eyes with Haldir.  
  
The Elf signaled for Aragorn to retreat and thankfully, Aragorn nodded in understanding and began backing up towards the Hornburg stairs.  
  
By this time, Rumil had aided Haldir to the bottom of the stairs. But Haldir knew that it would be an impossibility for them to reach the Hornburg for already the Uruk-Hai were taking over much ground in the Deep. "Rumil, I'm afraid you have saved my life in vain. We will never make it to the Burg with my injury. You must leave me."  
  
"Must I always be the smart one?" Rumil said with a chuckle. "Look around you."  
  
Haldir did as he was told and saw with his astonishment that the remaining Elves of Lothlorien had gathered around the two brothers, fighting off any approaching Uruk-Hais.  
  
"You know more than anyone Haldir that your army would never abandon their captain," Rumil said with sincerity. "And I do only what you would do for me."  
  
Never had anything touched Haldir more deeply than the act of loyalty from the Elves of Lorien. He felt a stirring in his heart that he understood to be both a sense of pride and humility. Strangely enough, Haldir felt a renewed strength flowing through him.  
  
He shook off Rumil's arm across his shoulders and held himself upright. There seemed to be a brief respite in the battle for all of the Elves looked to him waiting for his command. Taking in the situation, Haldir saw that their only chance would be to fight their way to the caves. From years of leading his soldiers, he signaled to them what his plan was. Wordlessly, the Elves understood and acknowledged his command.  
  
Together, fighting with the graceful fighting skills of the Elves, they fought their way to the caves, led by Haldir of Lorien.  
  
**********  
  
Boromir watched as Eomer rode towards Gandalf and Erkenbrand. Eomer jumped out of the saddle even before his horse had gone to a full stop and clasped hands with Erkenbrand in a friendly manner. Boromir himself only rode up close enough to hear what was being said but far enough not to draw attention. Boromir could trust his true identity with Gandalf, but wanted to wait till they were alone before he revealed himself.  
  
"Erkenbrand! I would never have thought to see you here! I would have thought that you still held the defense at the Isen." Eomer explained, still astonished to have met up with the other man.  
  
Erkenbrand replied gravely, "Alas, things had gone ill for us at the Isen. But in truth, I would not be here with all of my men at all if it hadn't been for Gandalf here."  
  
"Which brings me to another question," Eomer said, this time to Gandalf. "How came you to be alive? For I have heard that you had fallen."  
  
The wizard smiled kindly down from astride Shadowfax. "Yes, I had fallen, Eomer son of Eomund. As Gandalf the Grey I fell, and I come here before you as Gandalf the White."  
  
Eomer looked on, stunned by the wizard's words. "Gandalf the White? I profess that I do not make it my business to meddle in the affair of wizards, yet this is a tale I wish to hear."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Your curiosity must be satisfied another day, young Eomer, for time is pressing us."  
  
"That is twice in one day that someone has remarked of my curiosity." Boromir smiled as Eomer turned to glance at him. Eomer returned his gaze to Gandalf and Erkenbrand. "But lo and behold, I see that you travel away from Isengard. To where are you journeying?"  
  
Boromir grimaced slightly, knowing that Eomer's question meant that he still doubted whether Boromir as Lavlaisi had spoken the truth. He quickly shrugged off any disappointment of Eomer's lack of trust, for why would the man of Rohan trust the word of a total stranger?  
  
Gandalf was the one who answered Eomer. "I know of your banishment Eomer, but hear me now and believe that you are no longer banished from Rohan. Indeed, your king is in much need of our aide as Saruman has launched an attack upon Helm's Deep where Theoden holds the defense with the few men he has."  
  
"But last I saw of Theoden..."  
  
"Last you saw of King Theoden, he was still ensnared by the poisoned words of Grima Wormtongue. But I have healed him from all lies. Neither Wormtongue nor Saruman have any hold upon your king any longer."  
  
Boromir saw Eomer slightly relax with relief. "Then Lavlaisi has indeed spoken the truth."  
  
As Eomer turned to face Boromir once more, the man of Gondor tried to escape unnoticed but stopped when he heard Gandalf speak. "Lavlaisi?"  
  
He knew he couldn't get away without looking suspicious so he approached the three men and nodded his head. "Are you satisfied now that I speak truth, Eomer?"  
  
"Indeed, Lord Lavlaisi. But I trust that you still continue with us to Helm's Deep," Eomer continued. "I would be honored if you would."  
  
He couldn't help but hesitate. Boromir without thought looked away to face the eastern skyline. He had been so long from home and Gondor called to him. His brother, his father, they called to him.  
  
Yet... he could not leave. Not yet.  
  
Facing Eomer, Boromir nodded. "I am the one who would be honored to accompany you."  
  
"Then it is decided," Erkenbrand spoke for the first time since Boromir had entered the conversation. "Eomer, how do you plan we proceed." As Erkenbrand and Eomer discussed how they would travel together, Gandalf brought his horse to go alongside Boromir.  
  
Boromir did not know what to say so instead waited for Gandalf to be the first to speak. But Gandalf didn't say anything and kept staring at him with a thoughtful look on his face. Had he guessed who he truly was?  
  
Just as Boromir was about to break the silence, Gandalf spoke, his tone no more than a whisper. "Lavlaisi, an Elvish name. An interesting translation, 'given new life'. But an appropriate one, considering that Galadriel chose the name for you."  
  
Gandalf had known the whole time! Boromir smile and brought his hand up to push the hood back slightly, just enough so he knew the wizard could see his face. "Well met, Gandalf. I should have known that you would figure out who I was."  
  
"Nothing much escapes the notice of an old man such as myself," Gandalf said with a chuckle. "But it does my heart good to see you here. Even more pleased I am to see that you have brought the good Eomer with you. I was wondering if I had to go in search of him myself after this was all over. But you have saved me a lot of wasted time. I thank you."  
  
Boromir looked down at his hands and spoke confidentially. For if there was one person whom he could trust, it would be Gandalf. "I... am wondering if I am doing the right thing."  
  
Raising an eyebrow in a questioning way, Gandalf asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know as much as I do that fate has played a cruel trick upon me," Boromir said with a humorless smile upon his lips. "I have so long believed that my place is with my people, with my country. Gondor was what tempted me to..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "But it is not only Gondor who is in danger of falling into Sauron's grasp. It is the whole of Middle Earth. Yet here I am, caught in the middle. Rohan, or Gondor? If either falls, much will be lost and the tide will be turned against us."  
  
"And you feel that because you have chosen to aide Rohan, you are turning your back to your own homeland."  
  
Boromir could only shrug for he himself did not know the answer.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "These are very confusing times. Choices will have to be made, sacrifices will have to be made. No one can really say if each choice or sacrifice was the right one to make, least of all the person who had to decide. But once that decision is made, you must find peace with it. Move on, Lavlaisi. Do not concentrate on what could be done if you had done something else, or if you were somewhere else. Concentrate what you can do at this moment, at this time. It is a much more positive way of thinking, and much better for the heart."  
  
The man of Gondor closed his eyes, soaking in what Gandalf had said. Be at peace. Three words, so difficult to do. Yet he must do it and move on. Sure enough, slowly and surely, Boromir let go of his frustrations. Not all of it, but most of it.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he found that Gandalf was looking at him with a pleased expression. "You have matured much since I first met you. More important, you are healing since I last saw you."  
  
And to his surprise, Boromir realized that the maia was indeed correct. He smiled. Maybe there was hope for himself yet.  
  
**********  
  
When Aragorn finally reached the top of the stairs from below in the Deep, he found Legolas waiting for him. As soon as he passed through the gates, the Elf swiftly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Things go ill, my friend," Aragorn said, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm.  
  
"Ill enough," said Legolas. He smiled then. "But not yet hopeless, while we have you with us. But alas, I am sad at heart knowing that Gimli is not here with us."  
  
"He did not make it into the Burg?"  
  
"Nay, the last I saw him he was fighting on the ground behind the wall, but the enemy swept us apart."  
  
Perceiving that indeed his friend looked sad because of the news, Aragorn strove to reassure the Elf. "He is stout and strong. Let us hope that he will escape back to the caves. I know that many of the Lothlorien Elves, too have fought their way to the caves. There they would be safe for a while. Safer than we. Such a refuge would be to the liking of a dwarf though much to the dislike for your kinsmen."  
  
Aragorn saw that Legolas appeared heartened with his words. They parted ways without another word, Legolas to seek some more arrows and Aragorn to seek audience with the king.  
  
The ranger strode through the inner court, and mounted to a high chamber in the tower. There stood King Theoden, dark against a narrow window looking out upon the vale. He turned, hearing Aragorn approach.  
  
"What news, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn bowed before speaking. "The Deeping Wall is taken, lord, and all the defense swept away. But many have escaped either into the Hornburg or into the caves."  
  
"Good provision, it is said to have in the caves. And the air is wholesome there because of the outlets through fissures in the rock far above. None can force and entrance against determined men. They may hold out long." Theoden turned once more to look out the window.  
  
The king continued to speak after some moments. "I fret in this prison. If I could have set a spear in rest, riding before my men upon the field, maybe I could have felt again the joy of battle, and so ended. But I serve little purpose here."  
  
Aragorn sensed the defeat in the king's voice. But he couldn't let the king give up now, not now. Softly he said, "Here at least you are guarded in the strongest fastness of the Mark. More hope we have to defend you in the Hornburg than in Edoras, or even at Dunharrow in the mountains."  
  
Theoden laughed without humor. "It is said that the Hornburg has never fallen to assault. But now my heart is doubtful. The world changes, and all that once strong now proves unsure. How shall any tower withstand such numbers and such reckless hate?"  
  
"The end is nowhere near at hand, you must believe that!" Aragorn said with fervency. He feared that the king was even now losing hope, now when they needed the king to rally his men.  
  
"The end will not be long," Theoden said with a sigh. Then suddenly, a fire lit within his eyes and Aragorn saw truly who the king was. Theoden straightened and seemed to grow slightly in height, his chin lifted higher with defiance. "But I will not end here, taken like an old badger in a trap. Snowmane and Hasufel and the horses of my guard are in the inner court. When dawn comes, I will bid men sound Helm's horn, and I will ride forth."  
  
The king turned to look into Aragorn's eyes. "Will you ride with me then, son of Arathorn?" he asked. "Maybe we shall cleave a road, or make such an end as will be worth a song, if any be left to sing of us hereafter."  
  
Moved by the words of the king, Aragorn said, "I will ride with you."  
  
King Theoden smiled and turned again to continue looking out the window, giving Aragorn leave to go.  
  
Aragorn returned to the walls and saw Legolas helping the men of Rohan cut down a grappling hook which had been thrown over the parapet. Once more looking towards the sky, Aragorn saw that just maybe, they would be able to see the light of dawn.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, are you happy that Haldir is alive? I sure hope so! But now you're wondering, what in the world is Rumil doing in Helm's Deep? Well, all your questions will be answered in the next chapter, plus another surprise!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Diadora* ~ Hello my faithful friend! So, are you glad that Haldir is alive for the remainder of my story? I hope so!  
  
*Maria* ~ Hewo! Sorry for tricking you into thinking that Haldir dies! Hee hee! Don't worry, the number one reason I'm writing this story is to continue making Boromir VERY cool! *wink!* I hope the amount of action in the chapter pleases you, some more action coming up in the next update. P.S. Faramir IS pretty cool! Come on, admit it! *wink*!  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ I'm really glad that you liked the Eomer and Eowyn relationship I wrote in the previous chapter. In the books and movies they never really delve into that relationship which is a shame. And I do so wanted to give an Eowyn description from the point of view of someone who has known her from before and after trouble came to Rohan (only Eomer, obviously). I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*leafgirl* ~ Thank you so much for pointing out the mistake I made of Boromir having to confirm twice to Eomer that he's from Gondor. I hope the changes I made are satisfactory. I also changed the little 'tidbit' you told me about many names being Elvish. You are very correct, Lavlaisi is indeed Quenya! I knew that most Elvish spoken in the LOTR are in Sindarin, but I knew that many names (like Elendil) are in fact Quenya, which I read is a sort of 'Elven-latin'. Knowing Galadriel, I knew she would know both Quenya and Sindarin. Yay, I'm so pleased that you like how I described the 'differences' between Lavlaisi and Boromir! It was so VERY hard to write as you can quite imagine but after writing I felt that maybe I got it down correctly. Yes, there will be a Boromir/Frodo scene but it would probably be very near the end of the story. I have an idea how I'm going to write it, hopefully it's gonna come out very touching and emotional. The Eowyn/Eomer relationship was kind of fun and interesting to write. In the books I had a feeling that there was more to Eowyn than meets the eye. And I knew the best way to explain more about her character was through the eyes of her own brother, whom I'm sure could see the differences in her the best (though it took a while for him to really understand it.) Anyway, I'm really glad you're enjoying my story (I hope?) and looking forward to any more suggestions you might have! Thanks for your support!  
  
*~C~* ~ Ooooh, Kiefer Sutherland dies? Boo hoo! Ahem... anyway, I got to see the first three episodes of "24"'s first season. Pretty good, it needs more Kiefer in my opinion though! The reunion between Boromir and the 'three guys' should be interesting, though I haven't decided for certain when it'll take place.  
  
*mIsUnDeRsToOdGnOmE* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! Thanks for such a great compliment! The greatest compliment an author can get is when someone says that his/her story is original. Thanks so much!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Thanks for reviewing yet once again! Was surprised but glad you liked the Eomer and Eowyn relationship.  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Wow, another long review yet again from the great Aelimir! Thanks so much! No, Boromir doesn't think Gandalf is dead since they did meet in Lothlorien. But as I mentioned in this chapter, Eomer is the one believes Gandalf is dead because of what her heard from Aragorn. I haven't actually read "Seabiscuit", I only watched the movie. VERY good! Did you know that in the movie "Black Beauty", Sean Bean stars in it? He has a great part in it though there should be more of him. *wink*! You've ridden a Thoroughbred before? That is too, too cool! Oh, I really hope your dream comes true to become a breeder! I'll remember your offer to let me ride your thoroughbreds! *wink*! Thanks for telling me about the mistake I made about repeating that Lavlaisi's from Gondor. I changed the part as soon as I could. Well, Haldir's NOT dead! I hope you're happy with that decision! I didn't want to have Isilme die of a broken heart (which would definitely happen if she had heard of his death! She loved him too much!). Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
*Boromir Defender* ~ Oh, so sorry about the cliffhanger! I tried to finish the chapter as quickly as possible so you wouldn't suffer. *smiles*! I'm glad you liked the Eomer flashback of Eowyn. It was an interesting part to write I must admit. You finally find out what I've decided for Haldir! So, are you happy that he's still alive?  
  
*Alex92* ~ Here's more Boromir for you! I hope the interaction between Gandalf and Boromir is up to your expectations! Of course Gandalf knows immediately who 'Lavlaisi' is, he's a wizard! *wink*!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ I hope you like this new chapter, Haldir's alive! Yay! Well, whatever you do with your story, please know that you have my full support! Your story is SOO much fun to read and Stevie and Harper are total riots! Plus, the whole 'meepage' is so cute! One suggestion, maybe if you develop the romance a bit more, the story might come out better. Well, not TOO much romance if you know what I mean... continue all the crazy and funny stuff the four girls do! Update soon, looking forward to reading more!  
  
*Melodist* ~ Thanks for taking the time to even write me a review! But please, don't be late for work on my account! *wink*! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope this one is as enjoyable to read! 


	17. The Hope of Dawn

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took a little longer than usual for this update! This was a pretty hard chapter to write, especially the first part of this chapter which is basically in two parts. I'll explain more about why it was difficult at the Author's Note after the chapter.  
  
Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You are a constant inspiration for me to keep writing and I really appreciate all your reviews! I'm glad to see most of you are happy to see that Haldir is alive and well.  
  
Of course I only posed another question, what is Rumil doing there in the first place? Your questions will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
All special thanks to reviewers are at the bottom of the chapters.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Hope of Dawn  
  
By the time they had reached the caves in the Deep, Haldir was exhausted. He knew that he had lost too much blood to hold on much longer. But he knew he must continue to lead his men, it was his responsibility and he would fulfill it to the end.  
  
The Elves of Lothlorien finally made it inside the caves and saw that many of the men of Rohan had also made it. Haldir took in with a quick glance where the Elves could help support and strengthen their defense.  
  
But before he could give out any kind of order, Haldir felt a hand grip his arm. "Muindor, everything is under control here," spoke Rumil. "These cave openings are strategically placed so that none can force an entrance."  
  
"My place is here..."  
  
"When you have your injury looked after. Besides, you are as pale as your blood is disturbingly red." At his words, Haldir looked down where he still kept his hand pressed to the wound. The blood was seeping through his fingers and dripping to the ground. At the sight of the blood, Haldir felt himself become slightly dizzy.  
  
Noticing how Haldir suddenly became ashen, Rumil tightened his hold on his older brother's arm. "Haldir, please."  
  
Haldir could only nod. Rumil, promising to return quickly, left in search of someone. Haldir, alone though there was a fevered activity throughout the caves, leaned heavily against the walls of the cave. He closed his eyes and tried to gather his much needed strength. If he could just rest for a moment...  
  
Rumil was soon back, together with a boy maybe in his early teens. "This is Einon. He will lead you to where you can have your wound tended to." Then for some reason, Rumil gave Haldir a smile. "I think that later you will thank me for making you leave." Before Haldir could question Rumil's strange words, the Elf left to help with the defense.  
  
For a few minutes Haldir did not leave, just watching. As captain, he felt it his duty to make sure everything was in capable hands before he left. But Rumil was trained well and gave out orders with a practiced ease. The men of Rohan seeing this also welcomed his command and obeyed him without qualms.  
  
Hearing a shuffle of feet, Haldir turned to see that Einon was waiting for him, obviously nervous by the way he kept shifting his weight upon his feet. Immediately, Haldir felt sorry for the lad. He shouldn't be here, fighting with men against such a dark foe at such a young age. And he wasn't making it any better for it was obvious the boy was nervous in the presence of the Elf. Haldir kindly smiled down at Einon. "Thank you for waiting so patiently."  
  
Immediately, Einon visibly relaxed and hastened to reply. "Not at all, my lord. You obviously have much on your mind."  
  
The Elf smiled. The first thing he sensed about the boy was the childlike innocence of man when at such young ages. He hoped that the precious innocence would never be snatched away from him. "Lead on, young sir, for it appears you are my guide."  
  
Einon grinned and began to walk deeper into the caverns of the Deep, Haldir right behind him.  
  
The longer they walked, the more Haldir began to regret the decision in listening to Rumil. For each footstep echoed through the vast domes of the caves, reminding Haldir that he was no longer under the endless sky. The torches hung everywhere only enhanced the murky dampness by casting shadows throughout the cavern. Feeling a strange weight upon his heart, Haldir concentrated only on the path instead of the solid rock ceiling above.  
  
Haldir saw that Einon had disappeared. Darting his eyes around, he realized that the boy had entered a narrow hall.  
  
Suddenly, Haldir found his feet rooted to the ground. Realization of how deep inside the mountain he was standing in struck him straight into his heart and mind. Haldir felt himself break into a cold sweat, the thought of the ceiling overhead threatening to close in. He found it hard to breathe as the closeness of the air nearly suffocated him. In the haziness of his mind, it became strangely clear how everything could be heard even more clearly, that the whole air vibrated with each labored breath he took. His muscles were all tensed and a slight tremble took hold of his hands.  
  
Never in his life had he felt this... this frightened.  
  
"My lord?" Einon's voice broke into Haldir's thoughts and for one brief second, halted the Elf's fears.  
  
With a trembling hand, Haldir rubbed his forehead and tried to take control of himself. He must not allow his fear to take hold of his body and mind. He tried to smile but seeing that the boy did not look reassured decided that it hadn't come out right.  
  
"It is nothing, Einon. My injury troubles me."  
  
Einon nodded gravely. "Some supplies and bandages are just through this corridor."  
  
Haldir drew in a deep breath. Just through that corridor.  
  
He must be strong. He knew his limits and the blood loss was already making him feel faint along with the sudden attack of nerves. He reassured himself that it would be done as soon as possible.  
  
The Elf reached out his hand towards his guide. "Einon, would you mind very much if I could lean on you."  
  
The request made Einon scramble towards Haldir with a childish eagerness which made Haldir smile in spite of himself. He rested his hand comfortable on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it, telling the boy to continue.  
  
And so they passed through the dark corridor. The feeling of claustrophobia grew so that Haldir was gripping Einon's shoulder tightly, hoping to get some comfort from the boy's presence. Forcing one foot in front of the other, the whole time Haldir prayed silently to the Valar that they would be through quickly.  
  
Fortunately, the narrow passage was short and in no time the two has passed into a spacious cavern. Though Haldir breathed easier, he was still ill at ease. Oh, how he wished to breathe the free air again!  
  
Around the cavern were numerous injured men. Some lay on the ground, grievously wounded so were tended by others. Some were bandaging their own wounds while sitting on barrels of supplies. And still some others, mostly young boys, were carrying buckets of water and medical supplies to the wounded.  
  
Haldir felt Einon squirm under his hand. The Elf released his hold on the boy and waited for him to speak. "My lord, if I may leave now..."  
  
For some reason, the thought of the lad leaving him here in the cavern without anyone he knew chilled Haldir slightly. But he forced a smile and thanked his guide.  
  
"There is an Elf lady who can look at your wounds," Einon said. At his words, Haldir froze. Elf lady? Here? Einon seemed not to notice his surprise and lowered his voice as if saying some sort of secret. "Everyone is saying how beautiful she is." With a smile, Einon scurried away leaving a puzzled Haldir behind.  
  
For some reason, Haldir knew that he had to find this Elf lady. With his eyes he searched the cavern. Then he saw her. He saw her, his own. His own Isilme.  
  
She too caught sight of him at the same moment he did. She stood up from where she was leaning down to lay some blankets on the ground. With gliding steps she walked straight up to Haldir, a smile upon her lips.  
  
Haldir still couldn't believe his eyes. Isilme, his love, was standing before him, right in front of him! He knew not why she was here, but with his whole heart he knew that it really did not matter at this moment.  
  
Isilme frowned. "What is wrong? You are so silent." She reached out to lightly touch his cheek.  
  
Her touch suddenly seemed to jolt Haldir out of his surprise in seeing her. He smiled to let her know it was all right and took her hand which was still upon his cheek. "Your presence here surprised me so much, words failed me."  
  
She drew back her hand and with a worried tone said, "You are not angry that I am here, are you?"  
  
"How can I be angry at you?" As if to make her believe his words, he took her hand and brushed his lips against it. "I can never be angry with you." He squeezed her hand gently, her skin so soft yet so cold. "Your hands are cold."  
  
Isilme became serious. "In truth, I cannot abide these caves. Before, I was allowed to stay with the Rohirrim horses, much closer to the entrance. But when the wounded started coming in, here was where the supplies were." She lifted her chin slightly as if showing her determination. "As a healer, it was my duty to be here. And yet, I do not like it, for this place suffocates me. But I cannot complain. These wounded men have not complained, nor shall I."  
  
Haldir felt pride stir for this Elf-maiden who would cast aside her fears to do what she could do. Again he brought her hand up and kissed her fingertips. She smiled and said chidingly, "I know not why you mention that my hands are cold, my love. For your hands are, too."  
  
"Once more."  
  
"What?" Isilme asked, not understanding what he meant.  
  
"Say again what you just called me."  
  
Her gaze softened as she understood. In a low voice she whispered, "My love."  
  
The Elf warrior could not believe how fortunate he was to have her love. He doubted very much he deserved it, her love to him such a precious gift he was afraid it would disappear as if it was all a dream.  
  
His thoughts were cut off by Isilme speaking in a worried tone. "Haldir, you've been injured." Haldir looked down at his injury and was surprised to discover that he had forgotten all about it. She pulled him towards one of the barrels, making him sit down. She gently pulled his hand from where he had been keeping a constant pressure to try to hold back the bleeding.  
  
Isilme neither grimaced nor made any expression as she ordered Haldir to take off his armor and shirt. He complied without any complaints while Isilme went off for some supplies. She returned presently with a bucket of water and some cloth. By that time, Haldir had finished undressing from the waist up. He took washed his bloodied hand while making sure to give Isilme clear room in which to tend his injury.  
  
As she washed away the blood, Haldir couldn't help but ask Isilme the question foremost in his mind. "Isilme, you must tell me why you are here for I thought I had left you back in Lothlorien."  
  
"I had every intention of staying in Lothlorien, as I had always done whenever you left our woods. Always I had waited, hoping and wishing that the next time we met, I could tell you what was truly in my heart."  
  
She paused as she began probing the deep cut into Haldir's flesh. The Elf winced though her touch was gentle. As she took out a pack of healing herbs from her pouch and began putting a salve upon the wound, she continued. "But this time was different. For this time I knew of your love for me, and this time you were going to a battle far away. I was so afraid you would not come back."  
  
Isilme stopped speaking again as she began to bind a tight bandage around his midsection. Haldir watched her closely, waiting for her to speak again which she did shortly. "I am no warrior, I had no chance of following you as a warrior. But a healer I am." For the first time since Isilme began explaining how she came to be in Helm's Deep, she looked into up into Haldir's eyes. "I not only came to follow you, I came also for these people. This is not only a battle for the people of Rohan, this is a battle which will determine the fate of all Middle Earth. All of Middle Earth, including Lothlorien. I couldn't stay back, not when I am needed. Can you, will you understand that?"  
  
Throughout her narrative, Isilme had spoken with her usual calm voice. But towards the end, Haldir could here an urgency in her voice, for she wanted so much for him to understand. And indeed he did.  
  
No words were spoken as Haldir reached out for her and drew her upon his lap to hold her in a tight embrace. She rested her head comfortably on his shoulder with Haldir's arms wrapped around her. "I understand," Haldir whispered in her ear. "I do so admire you Isilme. I admire your strength and your kind heart." He kissed the top of her head just as Isilme pulled back so they were face to face.  
  
She had a smile upon her face as she said, "Rumil had said something of the same sort when I told him of my intentions to follow."  
  
"Rumil?" Haldir had almost forgotten all about his own brother. "So that is the reason he is here."  
  
Isilme nodded. "I had been almost afraid to ask him to accompany me. But on the contrary, he was the one who wouldn't even consider my leaving on my own. After that, everything was simple. Galadriel let us leave with all of her blessing."  
  
So, even Galadriel had allowed Isilme to come with the escort of Rumil. Haldir was never one to argue against any decision of the Lady of Lorien. "Do you know that Rumil saved my life out there in battle?"  
  
"Then I am doubly grateful that I had thought to ask him to come. I must remember to thank him later on." Isilme brought up her hand and with a finger traced the pendant she had given him back in Lothlorien, the crescent moon pendant. Her face softened as if she was reminiscing.  
  
"What are you thinking of, my love?" Haldir asked quietly.  
  
"I am remembering the day you told me... that you loved me." She brought her finger up to barely trace his lower lip. "The day you first kissed me."  
  
Haldir, too, remembered that day more clearly than any other memory he had. And how sweet the kiss had been. He tenderly placed a hand around her head and brought her lips to meet his in a soft and oh, so gentle kiss. He felt her place her hands on his face, deepening the kiss even more. That moment seemed like one captured in time, one for all eternity. Complete bliss, complete purity; and Haldir never wanted it to end.  
  
"It seems an Elf's heart beats so loud a Dwarf could find him blindfolded!"  
  
The two Elves abruptly ended the kiss and turned to face the speaker, a very pleased looking Gimli. Isilme hastily got off Haldir lap, her cheeks flushed a light pink. Even through the awkward situation, Haldir noted that the Elf-maiden still looked beautiful even through her embarrassment.  
  
"And you Dwarves never seem to remember your manners," Haldir said dryly trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Hmph. I don't see much of manners in the way that a Dwarf is allowed to bleed to death while waiting for someone to take notice of him." Haldir saw that indeed, Gimli had a large gash on his forehead, blood trickling down his face.  
  
"Your pardon Master Dwarf," Isilme said, her features now composed. "Allow me." She gestured for him to sit next to Haldir.  
  
Gimli sat down with a snort. "No pardon necessary. It is only a scratch. Hardly worth the trouble, only that the blood hinders my sight in battle." He cast his gaze up and down Isilme, then rested his gaze on Haldir. "So Elf. I did not think you the kind to fall into the pit of love."  
  
Haldir chuckled. "I do not think I would call love a pit, Lord Gimli."  
  
"Ah, but it is indeed a pit. Tell me, would you try to escape from her love?"  
  
"Indeed not," Haldir replied, looking towards Isilme who appeared to be listening to the conversation. "I do not want to, nor could I if I did want to."  
  
"My point exactly. Love is just as inescapable as being caught at the bottom of a pit."  
  
Both Haldir and Isilme laughed. "That is indeed a very clever interpretation of love," Isilme said. She bent over to wipe the blood from Gimli's forehead and bound a bandage tightly across his brow. "There, I hope this hinders you not in your battle."  
  
Gimli stood up. "Well, it takes much to hinder any Dwarf in hewing off an orc head or two. Even now, I am itching for more combat." He gestured for Haldir to follow. "Will you not come with me, Haldir? I still have many more Uruk-Hai to kill before the dawn comes."  
  
Nodding his head, Haldir began to put his shirt and armor back on. But before he did, he brought his hands around his neck to unclasp the necklace Isilme had given him. She stopped him though by placing a hand on the pendant. "You can return it to me when this is all over."  
  
When this was all over... Haldir smiled wistfully. He hoped for both his and her sake, this will indeed be all over with soon. With a start, he remembered what he kept in the pouch still hanging around his neck. He opened the pouch and took out the silver ring. Seeing that Isilme's eyes had widened, Haldir couldn't help but smile. He took her hand and slipped the finger on. "I would like you to keep this for me, until this is all over." Kissing her on the cheek he also whispered, "I would get used to wearing it if I were you."  
  
With the pleasure of seeing his loved one blush once more, he finished dressing. The Elf tested his wound by bending and twisting at his waist slightly. He couldn't move around too much, but fortunately it was not too painful.  
  
"Lead on, Gimli, I am ready." But before either of them could take a step, Isilme stopped them with putting her hands on their arms. She leaned down to plant a quick kiss on the Dwarf's cheek. She ignored Gimli as he muttered about such confusing Elf-maidens, but Haldir could tell that the Dwarf was indeed pleased by her action.  
  
She turned next to face Haldir. Her expression was unreadable. No words were and couldn't be spoken. Instead, Haldir just drew her into a tight embrace. She whispered in his ear. "Be safe."  
  
"I will." They drew back only to kiss once more. Haldir took both of her hands in his. In surprise he said, "Your hands are warm now."  
  
Isilme smiled softly. "So are yours."  
  
Haldir kissed her once more then left with Gimli, his heart warmed as were his hands. Indeed, love was a strange thing. It made everything else obsolete, including his claustrophobia of being so deep in the mountain. His love had strengthened his resolve to win this battle. And the memory of Isilme had him hold on to the hope of seeing her yet once again so he could hold her in his arms.  
  
"So, Haldir. Do you not see how beautiful these caves are?" Gimli pointed upwards to the ceiling and Haldir looked up. The sight took his breath away.  
  
There were gems, crystals, and veins of precious ore glinting on the walls and the light from the torches glowed through the folded marbles, shell- like and translucent. There were columns of white and saffron and dawn- rose, fluted and twisted into dreamlike forms.  
  
Haldir heard Gimli scoff, "Caves, they say! Caves! Holes to fly to in time of war, to store fodder in! My good Haldir, do you not see that these caverns are vast and beautiful?"  
  
And indeed, Haldir for some minutes in time appreciated the beauty of something he had before could not have appreciated.  
  
Yes, love was indeed a strange thing, to open his eyes from the clouded fog of the earlier fear of caves he had.  
  
**********  
  
"Aragorn, are you sure you want to do this?" Legolas asked in a worried tone. The eastern sky was growing pale now, dawn was finally fast approaching.  
  
The Elf and Aragorn were now standing just below the stairs of the inner court of the Hornburg leading up to the walkway above the great gates. The Uruk-Hais were still trying to force their way in from the gates, yet due to the piled up beams and rocks they could not get through. The Rohirrim knew that it wouldn't be too long before they would use the fires of Orthanc to blast the gate apart.  
  
That was the reason for Legolas's hesitation in Aragorn going above the gates to speak with the enemy orcs.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Legolas, this is something I must do."  
  
Shifting his feet nervously, for he liked not the situation, Legolas spoke. "Then let me go with you."  
  
"Only if you promise not to interfere with what I will do."  
  
"A hard thing to ask, but I will honor your wishes." Legolas would do whatever he could to offer support to his friend and future king. And he knew that Aragorn understood that. Together they climbed up the stairs. Aragorn signaled for Legolas to kneel down behind the safety of the parapet.  
  
Aragorn stood above the great gates, heedless of the darts of the enemy. The Elf tightly clenched his hands into fists for he was worried for the safety of Aragorn. But he would not argue, he would not interfere. He would only watch.  
  
He saw Aragorn raise his empty hand, palm outward in token of parley.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth as he heard the Uruk-Hais yell and jeer. "Come down! Come down!" they cried. Out of the throng he heard one Uruk-Hai speak up. "If you wish to speak to us, come down! Bring out your king! We are the fighting Uruk-Hai. We will fetch him from his hole, if he does not come Bring out your skulking king!"  
  
Aragorn's face expression did not change as he said, "The king stays or comes at his own will. I have only come out to look at the dawn."  
  
At his words, the enemy only laughed and jeered the louder. "We are the Uruk-Hai, we do not stop the fight for night or day, for fair weather or for storm. We come to kill, by sun or moon. What of the dawn?"  
  
It was no use, could not Aragorn see that. Legolas tried to signal for Aragorn to come down but the Ranger did not take any heed to him. "None knows what the new day shall bring him," Aragorn said. "Get you gone, ere it turn to your evil."  
  
An Uruk-Hais voice could be heard over the throng. "Get down or we will shoot you from the wall," he cried. "This is no parley. You have nothing to say."  
  
"I have still this to say," answered Aragorn in a loud voice. "No enemy has yet taken the Hornburg. Depart, or not one of you will be spared. Not one will be left alive to take back tidings to the North. You do not know your peril."  
  
For the first time since they had reached the top of the wall, Legolas really gazed up at Aragorn. So great a power and royalty was revealed in the man as he stood there that Legolas wondered for a moment if this was the same Ranger he knew. Aragorn seemed to feel the Elf's eyes upon him and looked down at him.  
  
And there was only one thing Legolas could really do in the presence of the man, this man who would be king. He brought his hand up to touch his forehead then bowed his head before Aragorn in a gesture of fealty.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Aragorn. "Come, my friend. We must leave for I fear what they will do next."  
  
Suddenly, there was a roar and a blast of fire as the whole wall shook. "Hurry!" Aragorn yelled. He helped pull Legolas up and together they leaped off the wall just as the archway crumbled and crashed in smoke and dust.  
  
Landing on their feet with a jolt, Legolas turned to see that the barricade was scattered as if by a thunderbolt. Seeing that Aragorn was safe, they ran to the king's tower. King Theoden and the lords of the House of Eorl the Young were already astride their horses. Legolas saw that Bawuer was holding the reigns to Hasufel and Arod. Bawuer offered the reigns to Aragorn and Legolas with a bow.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn leaped on their horses just as Theoden signaled for the men to sound the great horn of Helm.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, are you surprised that Isilme is at Helm's Deep?! Well, I think I hinted at it a bit when I wrote at the end of chapter 7, "Her face changed suddenly as if she had made a decision and she went down one of the corridors, a plan forming in her mind." I was surprised that no one had picked up on that but I didn't say anything, wanted to make it a surprise. I really hope you're all ok with the fact that Isilme is there, but I wanted her there to show how important the battle of Helm's Deep was. She understood that and knew her healing skills could be put to use. And besides, her beloved Haldir was there. ^_^  
  
I hope I was able to write everything out well. I really wanted to focus the first part about the difference in Haldir from when he was going in the caves to when he was going out. I was always curious about how Elves must feel about caves, hopefully I've written out the 'claustrophobic' feelings Haldir has well. And hopefully, I conveyed how in the end, both Elves 'hands were warm', symbolizing how their love could surpass the bounds of fear.  
  
Well, the battle of Helm's Deep is coming to a close, I believe the next chapter will be the last of Helm's Deep. And so here's a question for all your faithful readers. I haven't really decided on where Haldir will go from here. Will he return to Lorien or stay with Boromir? I just wanted to hear what you all feel about him.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*~C~* ~ I'm glad you're still continuing to like my story! I hope I'm not boring you, considering that I've written SIX chapters on the battle of Helm's Deep, and I'm still have a little more to write! Well, Boromir is up next, hurray for Boromir!!!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it certainly has more 'romance' than 'action' which I'm sure you prefer. The next chapter there should be more action.  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Hello again! Yup, Sean Bean does star in Black Beauty. I don't really think he dies, he plays the farmer who helps in the birth of Black Beauty and trains him. Yeah, it's funny how he always seems to die in his movies. Hee hee! Well, I'm sure you're surprised to see that Isilme is here! So, what do you think? Should Haldir go back to Lorien with Isilme, or continue to team-up with Boromir for some more adventures? Thanks so much for ALL your suggestions! In actuality, you gave me a pretty cool idea (which I'm sorry to say I'm not going to reveal at this moment!). But I promise, when I write the part out, I'll remember to give you due credit for giving me the idea. Boromir's meeting of ANY members of the Fellowship besides Gandalf is going to be SO much fun to write! *smiles*! Sorry, but I don't think Boromir's going to meet with Treebeard, I'll have to see how the rest of the story flows. I have some studying to do now of the book "The Return of the King" since I'm finishing up with "The Two Towers" section of the story. Once again, thanks for always reviewing!  
  
*orangeblossom* ~ Welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! I really hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters, including this new chapter. Yeah, I understand what you mean. I love fanfiction that pretty much keep canon with the books/movies but has a change of environment. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Maria* ~ Thanks for another long review! Yeah, I agree. Boromir is probably going to feel even more guilty on top of everything if Haldir had died. Yeah, I've sort of figured out when and where Eomer going to figure out who Lavlaisi is, though I haven't decided if Boromir is going to reveal himself or Eomer finds out on his own. For a future upcoming chapter, I will be needing your help for some more 'sword fighting choreography.' I promise not to beat you up too much. *wink*! Hee hee! Oh, as I explained to you in school, Haldir was only wounded in the side, he only 'heard' the Uruk-Hai behind him but couldn't turn around in time and knowing that, he thought that he was going to die.  
  
*Diadora* ~ Yay, I got TWO reviews from you! *smiley face*! Thanks so much for the great compliment! Yeah, I'm starting to enjoy writing the more dramatic and more emotionally powerfully scenes rather than lots of action (though I do still enjoy writing both!) And since this IS about Boromir living, of course its going to have lots of those dramatic scenes. He must live with the guilt of having been tempted by the Ring, and must also try to redeem himself. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far! Yes, I'm definitely happy that Haldir's alive in my story! Yay! Oh, I'm so pleased that you enjoyed my scene where Eomer thinks of his sister. As I write my story, I'm finding myself liking everyone more and more as I have to try to delve into their characters to be able to write. Anyway, I really hope you like this new chapter, with lots of Haldir and Isilme!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ Hiya! Yeah, I'm definitely going to create a Boromir and Bawuer scene, because Kiefer is soooo cool! Oh, I'm sorry that you've sprained your wrist! How did that happen? Ouch, it must hurt! Yeah, I've done typing with one hand before when I hurt my hand. It's pretty frustrating. Grr! Since it seems you've seen the Young Guns movies (which I haven't), I wanted to ask, does everyone get killed in the second movie? I mean, I heard its pretty fun to watch but then I've heard that most everyone gets killed. How can a movie be fun if everyone dies? Anyway, I was just wondering... Thanks again for reviewing once again, I hope you liked this new chapter!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Yay, two review from you! THANKS SO MUCH! I'm so glad you're pleased to see that you're happy that Haldir is alive and well in my story! Yup, Eomer is pretty cool, though Boromir and Faramir are the coolest in my opinion! Looking forward to reading chapter two of your story, update soon! I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Boromir Defender* ~ Sorry that I couldn't update this chapter as quickly as I did the previous one. So, is my explanation of Rumil being in Helm's Deep a good one? I hope so, and I hope you like the fact that I've brought Isilme into the plot. This was a really hard chapter to write, I'm not much at writing romance so I really hope that it came out all right. Hee hee! Yeah, it must be interesting to read all my replies and stuff to my reviewers! I'm sure you've picked up all sorts of interesting trivia! *smiles*! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Does my explanation of Rumil being in Helm's Deep make sense to the plot? I hope it does, I was at first hesitant in having Isilme coming. But after thinking it over, I thought it would be a good idea, she is such an interesting and determined character. I felt it wouldn't be out of her character to want to travel to Helm's Deep so she could help by using her skills as a healer. I'm really looking forward to an update from you, lots of luck!  
  
*Alex92* ~ Yes, Haldir IS alive! *does a little dance*! Oh, I'm glad you liked the conversation between Boromir and Gandalf! In my mind, I feel that after Boromir survived from his predestined 'death', he would be very confused now. He understands that it was his love for Gondor which had tempted him so much to take the Ring. Now he knows ALL of Middle Earth, not just Gondor, is in grave danger. So I see Boromir is now at a sort of 'confused' part of his life now. And Gandalf being the only one knowing who he 'really' is, Boromir would ask Gandalf for advice. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
*none* ~ Hello! Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Who's my favorite character? Hmmm... well, obviously Boromir is my favorite character though I like Faramir just as much as I do Boromir. *smiles*! I also like Pippin a lot, he plays an important role in the stories, especially in "The Return of the King". I can't wait to see it! 


	18. Sounding of the Hornburg

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took almost a week to finish another chapter! I happened upon what all author's fear... a sudden attack of nerves! I know, you were probably thinking I got writer's block but far from it! I have almost the whole story pretty much figured out in my head (and my little notebook). But no, I got an attack of nerves. That happens when an author reads someone else's work and is soooo awed but what he/she read that he/she cannot possibility even THINK of writing anything up to par!!! But, thankfully my 'attack' lasted only a few days and I strove to finish yet another chapter as quickly as possible.  
  
Well.... 'the coolness' of my story in the form of the GREAT BOROMIR is back! ^_^ I hope you like him in this chappie! Chapter Eighteen is separated generally in three parts, with some 'intermissions' from an omniscient point of view, something I haven't tried yet. Enjoy!  
  
Special thanks to reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Sounding of the Hornburg  
  
Sudden and terrible, from the tower above, the sound of the great horn of Helm rang out. All that heard that sound trembled. Many of the Uruk-Hais cast themselves on their faces and covered their ears with their claws. Back from the Deep the echoes came, blast upon blast, as if on every cliff and hill a mighty herald stood.  
  
**********  
  
Eowyn woke up suddenly as if something had forced her awake. What had awoken her?  
  
She was startled to realize that she had fallen asleep on the floor, leaning against her bed. She looked around and grimaced as she saw the broken pieces of the cup she had thrown across the room. She would have to clean that up.  
  
The Lady of Rohan closed her eyes and involuntarily, an image came into her mind. It was one of Aragorn, high above standing at the top of a wall. His clothes were all dirty and his face was streaked with sweat from battle.  
  
But it was his face that captured his attention. He glowed with an unearthly glow, his eyes alight with a fire from within. The perfect image of a king, the king he would become, the king he already was.  
  
In frustration Eowyn opened her eyes and brought a hand up to rub her forehead. Why did this strange man of the Dunedain have such a strong hold on her? Her haunted her both in her dreams and in the day time. The intensity of his eyes whenever he looked at her, the warm feel of his hand whenever he had touched her... The thought made her hands tremble.  
  
But why, why, why? Why did he make her feel this way? She had never felt this way for anyone. These feelings of confusion for someone she barely knew. Eowyn tried to push him out of her mind. She had enough confusion in her life to not be bothered with one more. Yet, she knew that she would never, ever completely rid him from her thoughts  
  
Once more she wondered why she had awakened so suddenly. She had cried herself to sleep last night, and though she wasn't sure of the time, she knew it had been very late into the night. It was always that way for her, she didn't like the darkness of the night, she would stay up until the candle light would die out, then she would stare into to the blackness until she fell into a dreamless sleep, exhausted beyond all reason.  
  
Which was why she usually woke up much later in the morning. Yet now, here she was awake, and sun had still not come up from over the horizon.  
  
The room she was staying in was cold. How Eowyn hated the cold. Getting up stiffly, she went over to her closet to get a robe to wear. It was then that she heard it.  
  
The sound of a great horn reached her ears. The sound rung through the air, so clear that Eowyn wondered how close the sound was coming from. Yet, it still sounded distant, as if it was actually an echo she was hearing. It was indeed so strange that Eowyn forgot to get her robe and instead went to the window.  
  
Just as she reached the window, the sun began rise from over the crest of hills ahead. Little by little, the light from the sun stretched out to cover the land with its brilliance. The warmth of its rays touched Eowyn's face, warming her cool skin.  
  
For some unknown reason, Eowyn felt a smile on her lips coming forth straight from her heart. It was a rare moment when it did happen, all the more strange it was that she did. Maybe the saying was true, that hope comes forth as does the dawn...  
  
**********  
  
On the wall of Helm's Deep, the men looked up, listening with wonder for the echoes did not die. Ever the horn blasts wound on among the hills; nearer now and louder they answered one to another, blowing fierce and free.  
  
"Helm! Helm!" the riders of Rohan shouted. "Helm is arisen and comes back to war. Helm for Theoden King!"  
  
And with that shout the king came, at his right hand was Aragorn the heir of Isildur and behind him rode the lords of the House of Eorl the Young.  
  
**********  
  
"Forth Eorlingas!"  
  
As the cry came forth to reach the ears of those in the caves, Haldir finally sprang into action. It was only a little while since he had departed from the deeper caverns to join into the fray of the defense.  
  
But when the sound of the horn had reached their ears, time seemed to have stood still. The battle had stopped as fear had struck the hearts of the Uruk-Hais. The men of Rohan and the Elves, too had frozen in mid-fight.  
  
Being the seasoned warrior he was though, Haldir knew that this was now the time to act. He grabbed his brother's arm who was standing just a short distance away. "Rumil, now is our chance to use their distraction to our advantage. We must make an offensive."  
  
"But brother, you know as well as I do that it will be a near impossibility to strike out from our position here."  
  
Haldir knew that Rumil was right, for even though the enemy was at the moment so startled that they could hardly keep up a good offense, the men and Elves of the Deep would have to be able to cut through the vast armies well.  
  
It was then that Haldir was struck with a plan of action. Informing Rumil that he would soon return, Haldir reached out to grab a random Rohirrim. "Soldier, I am told that many of your horses are being kept within the caves?"  
  
The man in surprise nodded dumbly then quickly found his voice to protest. "But my lord Elf, surely you are not thinking of..."  
  
"Just tell me where the horses are being kept, then gather as many men as you can who have their horses kept here," Haldir said in a tone that signaled that there would be no more argument. "And quickly, no time must be lost."  
  
Haldir was glad that the soldier did not argue any further and curtly explained where to reach the stables, if they could be called that when they were in the caves of the Deep. Then the man of Rohan left in search of some recruits.  
  
The Elf with light feet ran in the direction of where he was told his destination was. When he reached there, he was pleased to see that indeed the horses of Rohirrim were of a strong and sturdy build, surely any man or Elf would be honored to have such a steed under him in battle.  
  
The man whom he had sent after some men returned with about fifteen men, all eager to follow any orders the Elf Captain would give them. In few words, Haldir explained what they were to do and nodding to show they understood, the men rushed to their horses and began saddling up.  
  
Casting a cursory glance over the horses, Haldir spotted one horse in particular that stood out. Black as night, his mane and tail were almost blue-black in color. Of good lineage to be certain by the way the well developed muscles rippled as he moved. Nice conformation and the Elf admired the long but powerful looking legs. A proud one to be sure, by the way the horse lifted his horse and eyed the intruders carefully. Haldir leaped over the fence keeping back the horses to approach the black stallion.  
  
The horse, uncertain how to react towards the stranger coming towards him, stepped daintily away and watched him with a look between apprehension and curiosity.  
  
"Come, beautiful one," Haldir said, his voice no more than a whisper. "I will not hurt you. Come."  
  
Inquisitiveness won over fear, and the horse immediately walked over to the Elf to sniff the outstretched hand. Taking a chance, still speaking soothingly, Haldir reached up to stroke the horse's nose.  
  
"You have a way with horses. That is for certain lord Elf." Haldir turned to see that one of the men of Rohan, already saddled upon another horse was watching him with obvious admiration. "He is named Ebon for his coat, but we simply call him 'the proud one'. 'Arrogant one' would also suffice for he tends to be a... how shall we say, an impolite creature. He will usually let none but his master neither ride nor touch him. But there was yet a time for him to meet an Elf." The man suddenly narrowed his eyes with some distrust. "Pray tell, what magic did you use to charm him?"  
  
Haldir smiled, somewhat like the look an adult would give a child. The Elf would really never understand men's fear of the Elves' so-called magic. "Not magic, just a gift. Tell me, would Ebon's master mind much if I were to borrow him?"  
  
"Nay, he would not mind much. He is a good man, I would rather think him pleased to know that Ebon would allow only an Elf besides himself to ride him."  
  
Hearing thus, Haldir looked straight into the horse's eyes and spoke calmly, "You're your permission?" The horse seemed to nod and Haldir demonstrated some more of his gift as he leaped onto Ebon bareback. Displeased somewhat that his side was already protesting of too much movement, Haldir ignored his physical pain and bade everyone to follow. With a touch of his heels and a quiet word, Ebon leaped forward with no more urging.  
  
They rode as quickly as was allowed in the caves and reached one of the entrances in no time. Haldir hastened to ride to where Rumil stood. "Brother, you will lead from behind. We will cleave a way through our enemy then together we shall drive them away from the Deep."  
  
Not awaiting for an answer, for Haldir put must trust in his brother, he leaned forward to speak to his steed. "Ebon, are you ready for battle?" The horse only answered by a shake of his proud head. Haldir allowed himself a brief chuckle before he became serious.  
  
Unsheathing his sword, he raised it high in the air. "Ten tuure! For victory!"  
  
With the cry of the men and Elves of the Deep, Haldir surged forward and with a sweep of his sword, had the first kill in the offense from the caves.  
  
**********  
  
And ever the sound of blowing horns echoes in the hills and the mountains around. With a cry and a great noise, the king and his men charged down from the gates. Over the causeway they swept, and they drove through the hosts of Isengard as a wind among grass. Behind them from the Deep came the stern cries of men issuing from the caves, driving forth the enemy led by the Elf captain.  
  
**********  
  
How can one man feel ever hopeful yet so fearful at heart at the same time? For that was how Boromir was feeling, hearing the horn blasts of the Helm. Have they arrived in time to save their friends? Or did it just signal a disaster far worse than imaginable?  
  
He did not know, but Boromir would not let his fear and emotions control the here and now. But what if they were too late? Would it be his entire fault?  
  
Be at peace, be at peace.... the words flowed through his head yet were illusive to grasp as the gentle and flowing breezes. The man of Gondor could only gripped his reigns tightly in his fists and try to let his tension go.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Boromir saw Gandalf move his staff to catch his attention. "Just over this ridge, Lavlaisi!" he shouted over the thunder of hooves from the riders of Rohan and the feet of Erkenbrand's foot soldiers behind.  
  
Gandalf leaned forward in his horse to whisper into Shadowfax's ear and the horse with a light toss of his head quickened his pace towards the ridge. Boromir, not to be left behind, with a nudge of his heals, had Maiorama follow the wizard.  
  
Finally, side by side, they stood at the top of the ridge, looking down into the Deep. Boromir opened his mouth slightly in utter shock for what he saw astonished him.  
  
Thousands and thousands of the enemy filled the Deep. But in the midst of it all he could make out a very small army of men on horses. These men were cutting down the enemy as if swatting flies away, for it seemed that the Uruk-Hais could not withstand them.  
  
"Do you not see, Boromir, that it is good to keep faith in the maia." Gandalf said and the man of Gondor could see his smile. "A wizard is never late."  
  
Boromir could not help a smile from forming on his lips also. "I shall never doubt again, Mithrandir." He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the land. "But what is this. I knew not of a forest grew in the Deeping-coomb?"  
  
"That is no simple forest. But now is not the time to give an explanation. Look!"  
  
The man of Gondor saw that the Uruk-Hais had noticed the presence of the two riders. Crying out in dismay and ran towards the bottom of the slope leading up to the ridge. They pointed their spears and their lances upwards to try to hinder in any assault from the ridge.  
  
Boromir felt a cold calm descend over his soul and mind. He silently prepared himself for battle and unsheathed his sword. Elanorcil shone with the same magically brightness when Boromir had fought the Wargs.  
  
Experimentally he touched the blade and felt some warmth through his glove. Oddly enough, the warmth comforted him. As a sort of habit, he twirled the sword with the skill of someone who had fought for almost his whole life.  
  
He heard the rest of the riders of Rohan come up from behind, Eomer riding up all the way between Gandalf and Boromir. To the very far right, Boromir saw Erkenbrand with his red shield jump up onto a large boulder. "Erkenbrand's men will come from behind after the riders," Eomer spoke. "Would you, Gandalf?"  
  
Nothing more needed be said for Eomer's words to be understood. With a cry, down leaped Gandalf upon Shadowfax, like a deer that runs surefooted in the mountains. And right behind Boromir also galloped forward, leaning back to keep from losing balance and falling forwards.  
  
Down and down they continued to gallop and Boromir saw that though the Uruk- Hais knew they would be slaughtered, kept their place at bottom, lances and spears glinted.  
  
'Have faith,' Boromir repeated Gandalf's words. Then suddenly, just when they were about to fall upon the enemy, what could only be explained as a miracle happened.  
  
The light of day streamed down from behind, so brilliant in its shine that it blinded the Uruk-Hais. No other force by either nature or the hands of men could create such an effect upon the dark hordes of Saruman. They howled in fear and frustration and in that moment, they either raised or lowered their weapons.  
  
Boromir raised his sword to strike down upon his first foe. Maiorama seemed to know exactly what to do so Boromir gave her free reign. Finding a narrow space between two Uruk-Hais, with a mighty surge of her feet, Maiorama leaped between them.  
  
The warrior struck down on his right, striking the dark creature right on the side of his helm and with satisfaction Boromir heard a crunch of smashed bones for his blow had been hard.  
  
Knowing he was hard pressed from behind with the eager men of Rohan, Boromir bothered not with the right or left but continued to fight further and further into the Deep. Right and left, left and right, Boromir gave the invaders no chance to escape, every single one he encountered felt the sting of his blade.  
  
The experienced warrior, the magical sword, the Elvish horse; they were all one, fighting as one, as fluid as the water from a stream. But at the heart was Boromir, with the slightest flick of the reigns or the slightest touch of his heels had Maiorama swerving to the left, twisting to the right. With the simplest flick of his wrist Elanorcil swung through the air with a deadly accuracy, giving death to whomever it touched.  
  
He caught the glint of a sword in his peripheral vision and turned to see a man on a horse killing off an Uruk-Hai. But this was not just any man for Boromir saw that it was Aragorn.  
  
The ranger looked up once to meet his eyes and for one brief second, Boromir thought he could see confusion in the ranger's steely grey eyes. Then the confusion fled as Aragorn only nodded then continued to battle.  
  
In shock, Boromir could not take his eyes off the other man. Why had Aragorn not recognized him? Yes, his hood was pulled over to cover much of his features. With a slight pang of sadness, the man of Gondor thought that maybe Aragorn and he did not know each other as he might have liked. Indeed they had their differences and with shame he knew that many of their arguments had been started from himself.  
  
But he pushed those thoughts away, they were not the kind to dwell upon in battle. He convinced himself that Aragorn had only been preoccupied with matters on hand. He could not expect the other to have recognized him for the ranger probably thought him dead.  
  
Yet... Boromir himself had been able to see something different in Aragorn, something that one would think only the closest of friends could distinguish. This was not the Aragorn he had known, of that he was sure.  
  
Just at that moment before he could put his finger upon what bothered him about this different Aragorn, the ranger had frozen to face the fleeing Uruk-Hais, his face profile perfectly in Boromir's line of sight. With a sudden startling clarity, Boromir could really see him, see Aragorn as he truly was.  
  
Of noble birth, of noble blood, a man who was of the purest nobility. A man who could lead men to battle, nay, not just into battle. A man who could lead a whole nation, a whole country, the whole of Middle Earth. And with perfect peace, Boromir finally knew in his heart that here was a man he could trust to take care of and rule his beloved city of Minas Tirith and his beloved country of Gondor. A man who could follow to any end.  
  
Suddenly, a great weight seemed to be lifted from his spirit. Boromir knew why; it was because he was finally at peace with Aragorn. Aragorn was indeed the heir of Isildur, he would make a good king, and Boromir was at peace with that.  
  
As he tried to clear his vision which seemed be blurred, Boromir could see that there was no more hope for the Uruk-Hais and the enemy understood the fact, too. The orc-goblins cast aside both sword and spear and like a black smoke was driven by a mounting wind they fled. Those that could escape death passed under the waiting shadow of the trees of the mysterious forest Boromir had remarked upon. And from that shadow none ever came again.  
  
And in his heart, Boromir felt that a part of the shadow in his heart had fled, too.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: So, is Boromir cool or what? ^_^ Of course he is!! Hee hee! Anyway, the next chapter will have some 'reunions' up, but don't expect too much. I'm going to keep some special scenes for later on in the story.  
  
I hope you like what Boromir finally sees in Aragorn. He's realized now that Aragorn is indeed the future King of Middle Earth, and he now has no qualms about it. As you expect, there's going to be some complications when Boromir meets up with his father and tries to explain this! But that's for future chapters...  
  
SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTES: There are some (like my dear friend Maria) who aren't registered with fanfiction.net so don't get new chapter alerts. So those who wish to receive an e-mail to notify if I have any new chapters, please 'alert' me! Thank you much, but please, there isn't any pressure! This is just something I'm doing for my good friend.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ Wow, I didn't think you would read my fic! You're a WAY better writer than me (if anyone else is reading this, you have to read Daughter of Olorin's fic, "Of Soul and Being"). But don't get me wrong, I'm so please you are reading and so far have being enjoying the story. Oh, so Haldir is a favorite of yours? Yes, he is a pretty cool Elf though Prince Legolas is, too. There'll be more Isilme coming up in future chapters, teamed up of course with Haldir. ^_~ I really hope you continue enjoy the rest of my story! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ Oh, you're not a scatty reviewer at all! I'm pleased even to get any reviews at all! Yes, it's nice that Haldir's not dead, he's a pretty cool Elf (the more so now that I get to write him any way I like in my fan fic!) Hee hee! Boromir's finally in Helm's Deep, yet hasn't had any 'reunions' though he has seen Aragorn. But it doesn't seem like Aragorn recognizes him, does it? Poor Boromir... *wink*!  
  
*Alex92* ~ Yup, yup, yup! Gimli is indeed very funny, his gruffness is so sweet and cute I can't help adding more of him to my fic! I had to have a place where he meets Isilme. He's so completely taken with Galadriel, why shouldn't he also like another fair Elf-maiden? Especially one smart enough to get Haldir... *smiles*!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Thanks for reviewing yet again! I'm glad you like Isilme showing up at Helm's Deep! Haldir needed some comforting. Hee hee! Well, I must say, your recent chapter for your story was HILARIOUS! Can't wait for more! More meepage!! Umm... sorry, I keep getting carries away... the coolness.... *wink*!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ If you have any 'horse sense' to give me, please tell me! I know a little about horses and what little I knew I wrote in this chapter. But if you think I should add more, please don't hesitate to tell me! Yeah, I think I'm going to send Haldir back to Lorien with Isilme and the rest of the Elves. There's war coming to Lothlorien from Dol Guldur and they're going to need their able Captain! I'm just wondering if I should write about that battle, or concentrate on Boromir... hmmm, I'll have to decide on that later. Oh, so you get claustrophobia, too? I got it only once though, the strangest thing was that it happened when I was scuba diving! It was my first time and when we got thirty feet down, for some STUPID reason I looked up. WAYYYY up! The surface of the water looked so far I suddenly had a panic attack and couldn't breathe. I tried to put some of my feelings into Haldir though it's a bit different between being stuck in a cave and being thirty feet under water... Anyway, I do hope in TT:EE they have the part where Aragorn talks to the Uruk-Hais. POWERFUL scene! I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Maria* ~ Hewo! Yep, I think I'm sending Haldir back 'home' with Isilme, but NOT without meeting with Boromir first! I have some great ideas involving a little 'matchmaking'... *wink*! Anyway, how I'm going to have Denethor in my story is still a MAJOR secret so I'm not letting anything leak out. :P Glad you weren't too.. how shall I say, 'disturbed' by the romance! *wiggles eyebrows* I know you were probably thinking "yewwww!" P.S. Yes, Pippin is cool, but Boromir and Faramir are just TOO way up there.  
  
*you-know-who, I think* ~ I believe you're the same person as 'you know you'... hee hee! Anyway, I hope you get a chance to read this while having your 'guests' at your place. :P I hope you enjoy some of the action!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ I'm really glad you enjoyed my little Haldir/Isilme scene! And I'm even more glad that you liked sweet Gimli, for all his gruffness he's a softie inside, especially for Elf ladies! Hee hee! Oh, yes, a Sean and Kiefer scene (drool....) ahem, yes, the scene is coming up, either in the next chapter or the next after that. Another question about "Young Guns", my dad still monitors R-rated movies for me, so could you tell me if there's really anything pretty bad or questionable in the movie? I would really appreciate it! *hugs*! Well, this chapter's for you, with plenty of Boromir-ness. I hope you like! I'm glad your wrist is better, don't put too much stress on it!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ ^_^ I'm honored to have such an enthusiastic reader/reviewer such as yourself! I'm 'tickled pink' you're liking the story! I hope you're satisfied with the Boromir-ness of this chapter! Boromir/Lavlaisi is definitely in the next chapter though I haven't decided yet if it will be in his point of view. We'll see... Anyway, I loved your chapter two! So, Boromir did NOT try to take the Ring! So, what's going on from there? Update soonie, pretty please!  
  
*Moonbeam* ~ Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! You're on my 'family of reviewers' now (the family keeps growing and growing!). Anyway, you must be the only person who figures out about Isilme! I wasn't sure if anybody would pick that part up in chapter seven, but since no one mentioned it, I decided to keep it pretty much a secret! ^_^ Thanks so much again for taking the time to review! I hope you like this chapter! 


	19. After the Battle

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! Thank you so much, my 'family of reviewers'! I love you all and thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
  
Here's Chapter Nineteen, not too exciting since it's 'after the battle'. But I needed to write some of the reunions and new encounters of characters. Unfortunately, (and I'm really sorry), there's no Boromir in this chapter. *ready to duck thrown objects* But I promise, he IS coming out in the next chapter which I already have planned out. There'll be lots of him!!! Enjoy!  
  
On an extra note, I might take a while to update because... you guessed it, Two Towers Extended Edition DVD is coming out on Tuesday! I'm probably going to be glued to the TV for a while but I'll try to get out chapter (wow!) 20 out as soon as possible! Thanks much!  
  
Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: After the Battle  
  
Eomer knew that many of his men looked on the strange woods with fear and trepidation. But as for him, he had eyes only for his king. Not only his king, the man who was his uncle, his beloved uncle.  
  
He stirred his mount on towards the green grass beside the Deeping-stream. King Theoden was there on his horse, Snowmane, his sword already sheathed marking the end of battle. As soon as the king's eyes lay upon that of his nephew, his face seemed to alight from within and he came down from his horse to greet his relative.  
  
The young lord of Rohan leaped off his horse and after removing his helm, went to kneel before his king. But instead of downcast eyes with respect, with awe he looked up to the kindly face of Theoden. This here was the man he remembered. Gone was the tired face lined with premature wrinkles, gone was the stoop from his shoulders, and more importantly, gone was the strange murky light in his eyes.  
  
Instead, here stood the King of Rohan with all the magnificence expected of all royalty. The pride was back in his stance and his face, and for that Eomer felt tears of thankfulness in his eyes. He took his uncle's hand and kissed it in reverence. Theoden spoke, his voice filled with joy. "Welcome, Eomer, sister-son! Now that I see you safe, I am glad indeed!"  
  
Hearing his uncle's voice, so unlike from when he had last heard him, Eomer got up and embraced him. "My lord, you have come back to us!"  
  
"Aye, that I have," Theoden said gravely when they had pulled back. "In body I have been with you always, but my spirit seemed to have departed, wandering as if in a dream searching and seeking a way out. But it is Gandalf who freed me from my captivity."  
  
Eomer looked around to see that many had gathered round the two royal members of the house of Rohan. Just behind the king was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Legolas the Elf. On his right and left, Eomer felt the powerful presences of Gandalf the White Rider and Erkenbrand of Westfold. About them were gathered the Rohirrim, the Riders of the Mark, and the lords of the Golden House.  
  
"Hail, Lord of the Mark!" Eomer said, his voice loud so that all around could hear. With one voice, all of the Rohirrim cried out, "Hail, Lord of the Mark!"  
  
The sister-son of the king went to clasp hands with Aragorn who had dismounted from his horse Hasufel. "We meet again, Aragorn son of Arathorn!" Eomer said. "My heart is glad to see you here." He then nodded to the Elf who had come to stand nearby. "And you, Master Legolas. I thank you on behalf of the whole of Rohan for your aide."  
  
"I, too, am much heartened to see you here," Aragorn said. "I had not thought you would come at all."  
  
"Only by the goodness of the gods was I right in believing what Lavlaisi had spoken to me was truth," Eomer admitted.  
  
Aragorn turned his head in a questioning way. "Lavlaisi? Who is this person you speak of?"  
  
It was Eomer's turn to look puzzled. "I had thought..." He turned round to see if he could catch sight of the dark cloaked stranger but couldn't. "Strange..." he said quietly to himself. It was as if Lavlaisi had... disappeared. 'No,' Eomer thought. 'He must be here.'  
  
Before he could voice any of his thoughts though, there came a great shout, and down from the Dike came those who had been driven back into the Deep. Up in front were a group of Rohirrim on horses, lead by a golden-haired Elf on a black steed. Behind them walked Gamling the Old and Gimli the dwarf, beside a large group of the men of Rohan and much to Eomer's surprise, more Elves. The dwarf had no helm, and about his head was a linen band stained with blood. But despite his injury, Gimli spoke with a voice loud and strong.  
  
"Forty-two, Master Legolas!" he cried. "Alas, my axe is notched; the forty- second had an iron collar on his neck. How is it with you?"  
  
"You have passed my score by one," answered Legolas as he strode over to greet the Dwarf. "But I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you on your legs for I had feared the worst."  
  
Eomer watched the exchange with more than a little curiosity. He had heard that Elves and Dwarves had bad blood between them, but from the display of strong friendship between Legolas and Gimli, he doubted he had heard correctly. He remembered how Legolas had defended his friend when they had first met and was convinced even more that he had been mistaken.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Theoden spoke to Gandalf. "The dark night has passed, and day has come again. But the day has brought strange tidings. Once more you come in the hour of need, unlooked-for."  
  
"Unlooked-for?" said Gandalf. "I said that I would return and meet you here."  
  
"But you did not name the hour, nor foretell the manner of your coming. Strange help you bring," said Theoden with more than a little awe, glancing at the trees. "You are mighty in wizardry, Gandalf the White."  
  
"That may be," Gandalf said with a slight twinkled in his eye. "But if so, I have not shown it yet. I have but given good counsel in peril, and made use of the speed of Shadowfax. Your own valour has done more, and the stout legs of the Westfold men marching through the night. And the unexpected speed of Eomer's and his men's mounts!  
  
"Many fell in the battles of the Fords," continued Gandalf, "but fewer than rumor made them. More were scattered than were slain. I gathered together all that I could find. Some men I bade to come with me and Erkenbrand. Others I have sent to follow your marshal, Elfhelm. I sent him with many Riders to Edoras for I feared that Saruman might have sent some to attack and plunder Meduseld. But I think you need not fear," he said quickly, seeing the looks on Theoden. "You will find your house to welcome your return."  
  
Gandalf suddenly laughed long and merrily, seeing as the men continued glancing darkly at the mysterious woods and passed their hands over their brows, as if they thought their eyes saw otherwise. "The trees?" he said. "Nay, I see the wood as plainly as do you. But that is no deed of mine. It is a thing beyond the counsel of the wise. Better than my design," the wizard said thoughtfully. "Better even than my hope the event has proved."  
  
Eomer watched as Gandalf and King Theoden walked a ways, speaking in low tones. So Eomer turned his attention towards Aragorn and the others. He saw that the Elf who had been leading the men from the Dike had dismounted and was speaking to Legolas and Gimli while holding the reigns to his horse. The man of Rohan asked Aragorn the question foremost on his mind. "Aragorn, how is it that there are Elves here in Helm's Deep?"  
  
"The Lady of the Woods, Galadriel herself was most gracious to send an army of Elves to help in our battle," the Ranger said with a look that truly showed how relieved he was of the fact. "They were crucial in helping our defense of the Deeping Wall and also the retreat from the wall when the fires of Orthanc were lit beneath us."  
  
How had the Lady of the Golden Woods known of their peril? And what of the fires of Orthanc which Aragorn had spoken of? Eomer shook his head in wonder. "Truly you must relate to me later on all that has happened in my absence. I have a feeling that it will indeed be an interesting tale. But come, I must be introduced to these Elves for I have much to thank them for."  
  
Aragorn gave a small bow. "It will be my greatest pleasure." They moved towards the strange trio of the two Elves and the Dwarf. Even stranger was the topic of their conversation.  
  
"My good Legolas, do you know that the caverns of Helm's Deep are vast and beautiful?" Gimli said, his voice impassioned with what he spoke of. "There would be an endless pilgrimage of Dwarves, merely to gaze at them!"  
  
Legolas though appeared uncomfortable as he replied wryly, "And I would give gold to be excused, and double to be let out, if I strayed in!"  
  
The Dwarf raised his hand to wave away the Elf's comment. "You have not seen, so I forgive your jest. But you speak like a fool. Do you think those halls are fair, where your King dwells under the hill in Mirkwood, and Dwarves helped in their making long ago?" Still Legolas continued not to look convinced, so Gimli turned to the other Elf with more than a little impatience. "Tell him Haldir! I saw your eyes when you gazed around the caves! Tell him!"  
  
The Elf whose name appeared to be Haldir spoke after a moment's contemplation. "At first I must confess I shared the same feelings as Master Legolas here. But in truth, I say that indeed what the Dwarf says is true. The caves of Helm's Deep are wondrous fair to look upon. Yet," Haldir said before Gimli could speak, "I prefer the beauty of the open sky, or even staying under the leaves of Lorien. For the woods have a different magic than being under a ceiling of solid rock."  
  
Legolas, seeking to find something else to converse about, spotted Eomer and Aragorn watching them with interest and more than a little humor. "Aragorn, Eomer! Do not stand by, join us."  
  
Eomer found that the Lorien Elf was looking at him so he met his eyes and at first was at a loss for words. For he was suddenly struck with how insignificant a mortal's life could be, standing next to a being who had lived through hundreds, nay, thousands of years. And in Haldir's eyes, Eomer could see a kind of wisdom only acquired with years and experience. Eomer dropped in his eyes to bow slightly, taking a moment to compose himself. Only then he could meet the other's eyes once more. "I am Eomer son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark. You have my greetings and my thanks."  
  
The Elf brought a hand to touch his brow then bowed slightly though he kept his gaze on Eomer. "I am Haldir, Marchwarden of the Galadhrim of Lorien. I shall accept only your greeting, for there is no need for any thanks."  
  
"Nonetheless, I extend my gratitude. We will never forget your part in the great battle of Helm's Deep."  
  
Haldir quirked an eyebrow. "A great battle? I believe Master Gimli would think otherwise. What was it you called it, a skirmish?"  
  
He was answered with a snort from the Dwarf. "Quite right, Elf. A mere skirmish."  
  
Legolas grinned and shook his head. "The injury to your head must be more serious than we had originally thought, Gimli, for it seems you have forgotten most of the night. A mere skirmish indeed."  
  
This earned a glare from the Dwarf and a laugh from all around. Eomer watched as though everyone was battle weary, some of the burden seemed to slip away from the shoulders as they basked in the warmth of the sun. The king's nephew was still worried about the disappearance of Lavlaisi. Where had the warrior gone? He had been much impressed by the fighting skill of the stranger; there could be no way that he had been struck down. Once more he tried to ask about Lavlaisi to Aragorn but all of his questions vanished as he saw a curious look on the ranger's face. He looked in the direction where Aragorn was staring and he, too, felt his mouth open in surprise.  
  
For there amidst the soldiers, among the corpses of the dead, came two Elves, one an Elf lady.  
  
The maiden was gloriously fair to look upon, wearing a cloak not unlike the cloaks Eomer had seen the Elves of Lothlorien wearing. In the light of the morning, the garment was of a light grayish blue. Her face was uncovered, beauteous and elegant, and her dark blonde hair as of the Rohirrim flowed down her back. Eomer could not blame all who watched her as they froze in their places, for never had the men of Rohan been graced by the presence of a female Elf.  
  
As she came closer, Eomer could see that her skin was flawlessly pale, and her features seemingly have been etched from an artist for she was that perfect. Finally, she and her companion stopped where Eomer and the others stood. But not until she met his eyes did Eomer discover what it meant to be struck by beauty. For the color of her eyes was of a startling dark blue, and in sunlight there appeared to be a silver like tinge. His breath caught in his throat and Eomer wondered if he would ever live to see anyone more stunning than she.  
  
The embodiment of loveliness curtsied and spoke, her voice surprisingly lower than Eomer would have imagined. "Forgive me if I am interrupting my lords. I am Isilme, a lady from Lothlorien."  
  
"Nay, you are no interruption, my lady," Aragorn hastened to speak. With his words, Isilme smiled, and if none had fallen in love with her the instant they had laid eyes on her, the sweet curve of her mouth at the moment would have captured the heart of any mortal. Eomer wondered if any smile could look that attractive after centuries of practice, or did it just come naturally to her. For in her eyes, Eomer saw the same kind of wisdom and calm he had detected in Haldir, one only acquired through time.  
  
"It seems none shall notice my presence unless I speak up." Eomer swiftly switched gazes from Isilme to the other Elf who had accompanied her. At the moment, the golden haired Elf had an expression of what could only be of dry humor. "I am Rumil of the patrol guards of the woods of Lorien."  
  
It appeared that Aragorn knew the Elf for the ranger greeted the other with a clasping of hands. The heir of Isildur then took one of the Elf maiden's hands and kissed it gently.  
  
Eomer leaned down to whisper into Gimli's ear. "Tell me, Master Gimli. You have said that Galadriel is fair but my eyes tell me that I have gazed upon the loveliest maiden ever to walk the land!"  
  
The Dwarf shrugged his shoulders. "Isilme is wonderful, beautiful creature to be sure. But mark my words lad, Galadriel is the fairest of all."  
  
He did not say it out loud, but Eomer doubted Gimli's words. For how can anyone be more beautiful than perfection itself?  
  
Gimli noticed not only Eomer's but everyone else's eyes upon Isilme and grunted. "Back off the lot of you. She is already taken."  
  
Isilme blushed a comely shade of pink as Legolas nudged Gimli with an exasperated look, a look that could be translated as wondering if it was worth it hanging around someone with no manners. Gimli only looked back in surprise. "I spoke the truth!"  
  
He must have, for Eomer watched in surprise as Haldir went to Isilme and brought an arm around her narrow waist. Even more astonishing was when he planted a kiss on her head as she laid her hand comfortably on his chest. So, Gimli was speaking the truth for it seemed that Isilme had already had her heart stolen by the Elf warrior. And to be entirely honest with himself, Eomer looked at the couple and found that they suited each other perfectly.  
  
Any more conversation was halted as they heard a thunder of hooves. Eomer watched as many riders of Rohan rode swiftly away from the Deep. Theoden and Gandalf approached Eomer's group.  
  
"I have sent those men with tidings of the victory into every vale of the Mark," the king spoke. "They bore also my summons, bidding all men, young and old, to come in haste to Edoras. There I will hold an assembly of all that can bear arms."  
  
"But my way lies now eastward," Gandalf then spoke. "To Isengard I am returning. Your king has already decided to travel with me."  
  
"But there are not men enough in the Mark, not if they were all gathered together and healed of wounds and weariness, to assault the stronghold of Saruman," Erkenbrand said with fervency. Eomer had to agree, the plan sounded like madness.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "I shall not stay there long, for I go only to speak with Saruman. We got to a parley, not to a fight."  
  
"Until then, I command that all of my chosen company should rest for it has been a weary battle." Theoden's face darkened and for once, Eomer saw the kingly façade slip to show a man exhausted. "I am weary, just as my men are weary. I have ridden far and slept little. So Gandalf has agreed for us to journey under the shadow of evening."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with the plan and even Eomer approved of it. Though he was not tired from a whole night of riding, he wanted his uncle to rest. To Isengard they will go, and Eomer wondered greatly how everything would turn out.  
  
**********  
  
The three Lothlorien Elves took their leave and departed from the rest of the group. It had been decided only a fraction of the king's men, including Eomer, would ride with Gandalf. With the White Rider would go Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  
  
"Dwarves are stout people, for did you hear what Gimli said?" Isilme said, her voice laced with laughter barely kept in. "Calling his injury a feeble blow. An orc scratch!"  
  
"Nothing would persuade the Dwarf to stay behind," Rumil joined in.  
  
Haldir had kept his arm around Isilme the whole time as they journeyed once more towards the caves. Behind him trailed the very docile Ebon, who Haldir once more wondered why they called him an impolite horse.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his brother. "Haldir, shall we leave for Lothlorien right away? For our work is over, and I wish to return to Lothlorien."  
  
"Aye, that I do, brother," Haldir agreed. He cast his eyes around the Deep. He watched as many soldiers limped or pressed their hands against various wounds as they went towards the caves. There their injuries could be tended to. But many others were beginning a great labor; for many had fallen in battle and lay dead upon the field or in the Deep. "Yet, I feel not that fatigued," Haldir added. "And I wish to help in the labor of clearing this place."  
  
Isilme reached a hand to poke his side where he was injured. Haldir hissed in pain for still it hurt to be touched. He looked down questioningly at his loved one walking next to him but was silence of all words as she laid a finger on his mouth, stilling his lips. "Forgive me, love. But I am a healer, and I know you are still in pain. Why will you not rest with the others."  
  
Haldir sighed, for Isilme had known he had another reason for staying longer. "Many Elves fell at the Deeping-Walls."  
  
Both Rumil and Isilme nodded gravely, for they understood. Whenever an Elf's life was lost, it was normal for all to mourn, just as others would do for their loved ones. Yet the death of an Elf was even more keenly felt by his kin. A life so precious had been terribly cut short, and Haldir being the Captain felt it was his duty to help perform the sacred duty of burying them.  
  
He turned from his sad thoughts. So instead he brought Isilme closer to him and offered her a smile. "I am so glad you are here my love."  
  
She returned the look which melted Haldir's heart. "So I am." She brought a hand up to curl a hand around Haldir's neck and brought his lips down upon hers. More and more Haldir found himself addicted to her kisses and knew in his mind now what he had known already in his heart. He was never letting her go.  
  
When they pulled back, they heard Rumil chuckling softly. "I knew your life was worth saving brother! Isilme would never have forgiven me if something had happened."  
  
Isilme moved away from Haldir to go next to Rumil. "Which reminds me," she said. She kissed Rumil's cheek and Haldir laughed out loud as he saw his brother flush, something he hardly ever seen.  
  
The Elf maiden smiled then addressed the two brothers. "As we may be staying here a while longer, my skills as a healer are needed."  
  
"Do you wish us to..."  
  
"I can escort myself." Isilme gently caressed Haldir's cheek then left.  
  
Haldir found himself watching her as she went towards the caves. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Truly you are most fortunate to found someone like her," Rumil said seriously. "Tell me honestly, how did you work up the courage to speak to her before you left Lothlorien? For we have all known for so long how much you cared for her." Suddenly he grinned cheekily. "I for one cannot wait to return home to collect upon my wager with Orophin."  
  
In horror Haldir looked at his brother. "What wager?"  
  
With fake innocence and a shrug of his shoulders, Rumil said carelessly, "A wager of whether you were ever going to speak to Isilme."  
  
The elder brother groaned. Trust his brothers to wager upon his love life. Honestly, he always wondered whether his two younger brothers were true Elves having lived through a lifetime of experiences. "It is a long story in either case, brother. I shall tell you on our return."  
  
At that moment, the two Elves noticed a man of Rohan approach them. Haldir was taken aback slightly for instead of the hesitant way most mortals approached the Eldar, this man came to them with a confident march, albeit a slight limp in his right leg.  
  
The man of Rohan bowed before the Elves. "Pardon my interruptions, my lords. But I came to clasp hands with the Elf who seems to have charmed Ebon from his evil spirit."  
  
Haldir studied the man in front of him. Rohirrim to be sure; in his early thirties, he carried himself with a bold confidence. His beard was dark blond as was his hair which was cut to the shoulders though much of it fell into his eyes.  
  
"You are Ebon's owner I assume," Haldir said and was answered with a nod.  
  
"Bawuer, son of Denuer at your service."  
  
"I thank you for the loan, Ebon is an amazing horse, a true warrior's steed for he has a stout heart."  
  
"A stout heart, an arrogant disposition, a prideful spirit. It is all the same thing," the man said good naturedly. He whistled to the horse and though Ebon perked his ears, he did not come forward, only looked at his master with a bored look. "Come here you cursed creature," Bawuer said gruffly and a little impatiently. His words were harsh, but Haldir detected much fondness in his voice. The Elf wondered at what kind of relationship the horse and owner shared. An interesting relationship it must be.  
  
Ebon finally approached Bawuer and nipped at the dark blonde hair. The man swatted the horse on the nose to which the animal rebutted by nudging him hard on the shoulder.  
  
Haldir couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in amusement and saw his brother did the same. And interesting relationship indeed.  
  
Bawuer turned his concentration back to the Elves after putting Ebon under some control. "Once more I must say it did my heart good to hear that you had tamed my arrogant one here. There may be hope for you yet," Bawuer called over his shoulder to Ebon. Naturally, Ebon did not even heed his master and gazed in the other direction.  
  
The master and horse started to leave and Haldir called after him. "Master Bawuer, I recommend you have your injury looked at."  
  
The man of Rohan waved the comment off. "'Tis nothing."  
  
'Stubborn men,' though Haldir. He decided to try something else. "One of the healers is an Elf-maiden, called Isilme. Would you mind telling her that we leave by evening. And while you are there, maybe she will take the time to tend your wound."  
  
Bawuer furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. "I had heard the rumor of this Elf-maiden Isilme." He brightened considerably then said, "It would be an honor to deliver your message." He nodded his head in farewell then limped off, half dragging Ebon behind me.  
  
Haldir felt Rumil nudge his arm. "Elves are supposed to be above such deception."  
  
"Men are too stubborn for their own good."  
  
Just as Isilme had done, Rumil prodded his older brother in the side, earning a groan and a harsh glare. "Elves are stubborn, too, in my experience."  
  
The Marchwarden of Lothlorien was in no mood to argue with Rumil. "Come, we have a task to complete." With grim looks on their faces, the two proceeded to help in the burial of their comrades.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: I hope it wasn't too boring. I really expected to put Boromir in the chapter but already the chapter turned out longer than I thought. Though some might find this chapter boring, I actually had fun writing all the reunions and encounters. I especially like writing about the Bawuer/Ebon duo. Hee hee! I'm putting a little bit, just a *little* bit of my dog's personality into Ebon. My dog sometimes just gets so high and mighty so I thought it might be interesting to put a little of her characteristic into Ebon. Look for more Bawuer in next chapter!  
  
Some serious Tolkien fans will see that I've written some parts from "The Two Towers" which was actually discussed on the way to Isengard instead of at Helm's Deep. But since I'm not going to write much about the actual trip to Isengard, I decided to put down some of the places here.  
  
Some might be wondering, "Isilme's has GOT to be a Mary-Sue now that you've told how 'perfect' she is." The reason I wrote her that way is... well, think of it this way. Eomer and most of the men of Rohan have NEVER seen an Elf-maiden before. So of course, in my feeling I believe that her Elvish beauty is like perfection to them, they who have never met many Elf-maidens before. I hope that makes sense.  
  
One part I'm not sure if I wrote well in this chapter is Haldir's feelings on the deaths of his kin. I'm really not good at writing that stuff so I hope you'll forgive me if you're disappointed in it.  
  
So, I'm really at a dilemma of whether to send Haldir back to Lothlorien. :S I do want to flesh out his character more by having him as a companion to Boromir but yet there is going to be an attack from Dol Guldur in Lorien. As Marchwarden, Haldir's going to be needed back home. But of course, I've added the character of Bawuer, maybe I might have him travel with Boromir instead. Tell me your guy's suggestions!!  
  
Any suggestions, comments, questions, and criticism is most welcome!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Taryn Whittle* ~ I'm sorry I didn't have a little note for you in the previous chapter! Anyway, I hope you're continuing to enjoy my story! Boromir is soooo cool, isn't he? ^_^  
  
*you-know-who* ~ hey, hey, hey! I know this chapter may be 'boring' in your standards, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Yup, Haldir is definitely the 'coolest-Elf-who-tames- horses' in my opinion. ^_^ Sorry, no Boromir in this chapter! But he IS coming up full force next chapter, I promise! "A wizard is never late!" *wink*!  
  
*Boromir Defender* ~ Glad you liked the 'sort-of Boromir/Aragorn reunion', though Boromir was the only one to recognize the other. Yeah, battle scenes are VERY hard to write so I'm glad it was good enough that you enjoyed it. Saruman's not gonna be in RotK! *sniff sniff* He was such a good bad guy. *wink*! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Soledad* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing, and so many reviews! And from another die-hard Boromir fan no less! I'm pleased that you enjoy my Boromir, Galadriel, and Haldir characters. Yeah, it's true. Boromir needs all the friends he can get. One of the reasons I included dear Bawuer into my version. Boromir as a matchmaker is sweet, I have some more ideas on how to expand on the idea. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Hellow! Oh, please, don't worry about not reviewing! I would NEVER want you to get in trouble for reading my story during work! Hee hee! Your secret it safe with me. I really like the two descriptions you gave of Boromir: beloved Gondorian warrior and handsome warrior. That's our dear Boromir all right! I hope you like this update, I have a really cool idea for Legolas, which I'm sorry to say is for later chapters. Enjoy! Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
*Maria* ~ Hello Maria! Sword-swingin' chapter indeed! Sorry, no sword- swingin' in this chapter. And no Boromir! *have mercy!* ^_~ Don't hurt anyone doing your little Boromir-famous-sword-twist. Yeah, I understand what you mean about Eowyn keep switching her 'beloved ones'. But I promise, I've gotten the whole thing worked out in my head. I hope it comes out well as I write it out. Yeah, I'm really glad you're not depressed or disturbed by people like Aragorn, we'd have a REAL problem with you at school! :S Well, so far I've not gotten any sudden attack of nerves. Hopefully it won't come back for a while, hopefully never! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!  
  
*ironeyes24* ~ Hi again! What I was saying about an attack of nerves was that I just got so nervous about my writing skills as an author. Just a loss of self-confidence but fortunately, I'm all fine now. Boromir is up for the next chapter!  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ Unfortunately, I'm thinking of pushing Boromir and Aragorn's reunion to a later time since I think it'll come out more powerful that way. I hope that doesn't disappoint you. But till then, there'll be more Boromir! And I'm pleased that you liked Eowyn in the beginning of the last chapter. I was wondering if I should write it out at all, but since I want to put more of her character into the story, I knew I had to flesh out her character a bit more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ Whew, I'm so humbled that you would take the time to write so many reviews for various chapter in my story! Thanks so much, here's a big hug! *SQUEEZE*! Ahem... anyway, I'm going to give feedback on all the questions, comments, and suggestions you gave me. If I've forgotten anything, please tell me! 1) First off, thanks for giving me hints on how to improve my story. I'm thinking of going over my whole story and reworking it to fix typos/and repetition of words. Yeah, synonyms are a beautiful thing, I've got to study a bit more. In fact, I just got a dictionary of synonyms to help with my writing! Hopefully it's gonna help. I don't mind constructive criticism at all, keep it coming! *wink*! Thanks so much for telling me! 2) I must admit I was scared at first to write an original character, especially Isilme since she will become the love- interest of Haldir. I was afraid everyone would take her as a Mary-Sue but fortunately, so far everyone has liked her. 3) I checked up the word 'balcony' in the dictionary, and it means 'a platform that projects from the wall of a building surrounded by a parapet or railing.' But when I rewrite my story, I'll make sure to clear it up better. 4) Yes, Boromir is such a sweet matchmaker (I have more ideas for that. ^_^) 5) Flashbacks are fun to use as a nice literary device. I'm not sure whether I'll use it again but I'll try to figure out more ways to use it since you liked it. 6) Yup, Elanorcil is VERY cool! 7) Well, I'm kinda mixing up elements of both book and movie character descriptions, though basically I'm using people in the movies since it's easier to visualize that way. But sometimes I mix it, like Boromir's 'greenish-grey' eyes, Sean Bean's eyes are green and Boromir's eyes are grey. 8) "Goldeney": Sean Bean running around looking absolutely amazing. GREAT description! Hee hee! 9) You were right, I wanted Eowyn feeling like she just needed someone in her life, not just a romantic interest. Both her uncle and brother are gone, Aragorn doesn't return her affections, and probably it's hard to have friends when you are of the royal family. 10) I LOVE eagles! I'm definitely having more of them in my story! 11) "The Three Musketeers" IS a sweet movie, in fact, I've seen it twice just this week! Porthos IS funny, but Athos and Aramis in my opinion are more handsome. LOL 12) Glad you liked the 'claustrophobia'. Also my reunion between Isilme and Haldir. 13) I'm not sure if I'm going to write this more in detail, but Rumil and Isilme were able to get into the battle because they came in with the rest of the Elves. In this chapter I mention that Isilme has the same cloak as the Elves had. If you feel I should delve more into it, I'll mention in the next chapter. 14) Dunharrow I believe is a stronghold because Theoden mentions that if all goes ill, Dunharrow is where the last defense will be made. So I think that it's probably a pretty good stronghold to make a nice defense. 15) As for whether Eowyn and Faramir will hook up, that's the eternal question! Sorry, but I'm not going to disclose how I'm going to handle it now that Boromir has shown up. But thanks so much for your ideas, they will be most helpful! 16) YES, I could listen to Craig Parker (Haldir) talk all day! This is the truth, but I have a cousin who sounds EXACTLY like him, which is pretty cool! Have you seen the video where he talks about the swordfighting? He has SUCH a lovely accent.  
  
So, now you've caught up and I hope I've caught up with everything! I really hope you enjoy this latest chapter. And as I said, if you write a review, please, I will accept ANY criticism! ^_^ Thanks once more for all your reviews!  
  
*Alex92* ~ Reunion time, but it's probably not the reunion you were expecting. Sorry! But, Boromir IS coming up in the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Hello! Thanks so much for the horse tips, I'll probably use them in future chapters. Talking about horses is making me wanna go riding so bad! Boohoo, riding in Japan is SOOOO expensive. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for always reviewing and being a great 'horse suggestions helper'! ^_^ P.S. If you liked the scene where the guys galloped down the ridge at Helm's Deep, you HAVE to see "The Man from Snowy River" and "The Return to Snowy River". Some of the best horse photography and riding I have ever seen!  
  
*Melodist* ~ Glad you're liking my story so far! Don't worry about not reviewing all the time, I appreciate just the fact you took the time to write the previous review. Hee hee! 'Boromir fix' indeed! Lol!  
  
*Melian the Maia* ~ Hi, glad you're liking the story! I'm surprise you're liking my Haldir and Isilme, but I'm pleased you are! Enjoy!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ I'm flattered you think my version of Boromir is the greatest. *shy grin*! But in my opinion, almost ANY version where he is COOl is totally GREAT! Yeah, Eowyn seems obsessed. I'm going to flesh out her character more in future chapters, now that sweet Boromir is in the picture! Thanks for you tip on Young Guns, I gotta check it out!  
  
*galadriel wannabe* ~ Welcome back! Don't worry about correcting my mistakes, strangely enough I like criticism (as long as it isn't TOO harsh if you get what I mean). Your log in name reminds me, I gotta have a few more Galadriel scenes, huh? *wink*! 


	20. Troubled Thoughts and New Acquaintances

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Well, the only reason I was able to update quickly is that my Extended Edition DVD hasn't ARRIVED YETTTTT!! Hmph, the mail is certainly taking a LONG time! But fortunately for all of you, I was able to work on this chapter. It's chapter 20! Yay! I hope you like it because... you've guessed it, it's ALL Boromir! I felt bad for keeping him out in the previous chapter so I decided to devote a whole chapter to him. And since Bawuer seems to also have a following (hee hee!), I've put plenty of him in this chappie, too. I hope you all like it!  
  
In honor of my great reviewer, Diadora, I've put some 'angst' in the beginning of the chapter for her 'maturing Gondorian handsome warrior'. I hope you like it Diadora!  
  
Special thanks to my 'family of reviewers' are at the bottom of the chapter. I love you guys!  
  
Chapter Twenty: Troubled Thoughts and New Acquaintances  
  
Boromir watched as the king and many he had chosen headed towards the Hornburg. Along with Theoden went Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Just the three people Boromir needed to speak with. In a way though, he was somewhat relieved. It put off a meeting he was dreading yet knew had to be performed. Even Gandalf had gotten onto the back of Shadowfax and with the wind had left for who knows what task.  
  
He next looked for Haldir. Haldir along with another Elf and Isilme had left some time ago, yet he could not catch sight of them any longer.  
  
Isilme. Remembering how shocked he had been to see her, Boromir couldn't help but smile. When he had first met her, he had assessed her to be a strong minded and determined Elf-maiden. It seemed he had been correct. So, she had followed Haldir all the way to Helm's Deep. He couldn't help but be impressed by the strong ties of love the two already shared.  
  
What to do now? The Gondor captain considered his next options. Few they were, but his mind was too troubled to decide. Instead, he tried to sort out his troubled feelings.  
  
Maiorama, who seemed to sense his mood, gently touched her nose to his cheek. Boromir began stroking her neck, for he too returned the affection she felt for him. His stroking began to be done with some absent mindedness as he returned to his thoughts.  
  
When all of the lords and captains, including his dear friends, had gathered together near the Deeping-Stream, he had been sorely tempted to follow. Yet he had remained behind.  
  
Boromir knew deep in his heart that he still wasn't ready to meet with the other members of the broken Fellowship. Shame and guilt held him back, for he knew he was one of the main reasons the Fellowship had been splintered, each going to different paths.  
  
How did they feel about him now? One part of him wanted to know so badly, another part was afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
He needed time to figure out what was bothering him the most, what was making it so hard to let go of his distraught emotions.  
  
But he already knew, deep in his heart. It was not only the fear of seeing the disappointment in his friend's eyes. It was about the disappointment he already felt keenly in himself.  
  
Once more Boromir felt at such a loss. A few days ago he had the intention of going back home to Minas Tirith and to help fight the enemy coming from Mordor. Then he had gotten the resolve to get help to Helm's Deep. Then by chance, he had been forced to choose following Eomer to the battle. Throughout those times, he had felt as if he had a true purpose. Ever since seeing the image of his death in the mirror, Boromir couldn't help but feel that he had too much to live up to in his new life. Was it not normal for him to feel that way though? It was not every day that a being sees a different future for himself, one in which he might have been killed. Fortunate, or unfortunate?  
  
And now.... now what?  
  
Minas Tirith waited for him, his brother and father waited for him. Without thought he faced the eastern sky.  
  
It would be so easy. He could just leave for Gondor and no one would know. Except for maybe Eomer, but the man of Rohan knew him only as Lavlaisi. He would never be the wiser of who Lavlaisi actually was.  
  
Then there was Gandalf. But the wizard would understand; he had understood when Boromir had asked the other not to reveal his existence.  
  
Boromir suddenly recalled the words Gandalf had said to him that night in Lothlorien. 'Here are my last words of wisdom I give to you before I leave. Reach out to take the hands your friends have reached out to you.'  
  
The warrior remembered how he had answered. 'It is so hard.'  
  
It was still true, he still could not reach out. Could not Gandalf understand? For so long he had been a solitary man, a solitary warrior; forever it seemed that he had relied on his own power to make things right, relied in himself to take care of his brother, relied in his own strength to deliver his beloved country from certain doom.  
  
He had to admit that his life had been such a lonely one. In all honesty, the only one person whom he had ever opened his heart to was his brother. But no one else, no one else. Even that time he had spoken to Aragorn in the gardens of Lorien, he had still kept a part of himself hidden. He was the Steward's son, he needed no one, should need no one to lean upon.  
  
But now, oh how things had changed! He needed desperately for someone to help him, to guide him, to show him the way. How he wished his brother were here, the only one he could truly tell everything to! But Faramir was not here to comfort him and for that, Boromir felt a distinct pain of loneliness in his being. Loneliness he doubted than anyone else could really ease.  
  
Insecurity was the one thing he was not used to feeling. Boromir decided he did not like it and strove to find something to occupy his mind.  
  
Seeing that many of the men of Rohan had begun the task of gathering the bodies from the battle, Boromir decided he had lingered in one place long enough. Boromir knew that there really was no other alternative but to overcome his discomfort and face his companions.  
  
Thankfully, he saw that Erkenbrand was issuing orders not too far away. Boromir remembered seeing him speaking with Theoden before the king had left for the Hornburg. Maybe he would know something about where the ranger, Elf, and Dwarf had gone.  
  
"Lord Erkenbrand, if I may trouble you for a moment."  
  
The older man looked at him with a tired smile. "It is no trouble, Lavlaisi. How may I help you."  
  
Boromir used his head to indicate the direction where the king had left. "King Theoden and his men, where have they gone?"  
  
"Weary Theoden is, along with his captains and lords who have fought the whole night. They have gone to rest inside the king's quarters of the Hornburg." Erkenbrand raised his eyebrows. "Ah, you were not here when we were discussing Mithrandir's plans to journey to Isengard."  
  
"Isengard?" Boromir could not help but be startled as the place where Saruman resided was mentioned.  
  
Erkenbrand nodded gravely. "Indeed. He is going along with Theoden and Eomer, along with some other lords of Rohan. And I believe that Aragorn and his two companions will also be joining them."  
  
Boromir could not help but feel shocked and more than a little disappointed. Why go to Isengard? Had not the threat from the west been destroyed after the battle here in Helm's Deep? It was in the east in which the forces of good must look towards.  
  
Frustration welled up inside him. Why did no one seem to understand. For so long he and his people had held back the forces of Sauron from the borders of Mordor. He knew the evil reeking from that black place, he had fought many battles with orcs who never seemed to tire, never seemed to stop. They just kept coming and coming, as if nothing would stop them. And everyday he had watched as they became stronger and stronger, braving closer and closer into Gondor, ever taunting those in the city of Minas Tirith. It was a matter of time before the imminent battle where the fate of all Gondor hung in the balance would take place. And Boromir would not stay behind and watch everything he had fought so hard for crumble like the black ashes of Emyn Muil.  
  
The Gondorian warrior realized that Erkenbrand was watching him closely. He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down some of the anger. It did not help much, but he was able to release some of the frustrations which had threatened to go out of control.  
  
"Forgive my manners, Erkenbrand. I did not mean for my mind to wander so."  
  
"I can see that you too appear to be tired. I believe there may still be a cot or two unoccupied..."  
  
"No," Boromir answered hastily. "There are some things I must do." After a pause Boromir added, "Before I leave."  
  
**********  
  
Before taking his leave of Erkenbrand, Boromir discovered that Gandalf and the others would be leaving in the evening. Plenty of time for Boromir to make sure he did what had to be done. First things were first; he had to find a place to leave Maiorama. Only then would he be at peace to find the people with whom he needed to talk to. Most high on his list was Gandalf. Yes, he had many things he needed to discuss with the wizard.  
  
Being told that many of the horses were being kept within the Deep, Boromir rode Maiorama towards that direction. Before long he caught sight of a hastily set up corral where many horses were being kept. Other horses were still being led out from deep in the caves into the temporary enclosure.  
  
Suddenly, there came a loud, piercing neigh of a horse. Boromir watched as a black horse jumped out of the fenced in area and began dodging and weaving through the men of Rohan, trying to catch hold of him.  
  
In alarm, Boromir realized that the black horse was galloping straight towards him. For no reason would he wish to get in the way of a runaway horse. Boromir tried to lead Maiorama out of the way but was surprised as the mare suddenly twisted her head and ignored his commands. In horror, Boromir held on as the Elvish horse without hesitation put herself in the wild horse's path to block him. Boromir almost closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.  
  
But miraculously, the black horse executed a swift halt. The two horses eyed each for a while before the runaway reached his head out in a curious manner. Maiorama allowed him to smell her, obediently standing still as if nothing had happened.  
  
The man of Gondor breathed a sigh of relief and patted Maiorama on the neck, glad that the incident hadn't turned out badly. He had seen horses in battle injured when they had been forcibly struck from a foe's steed. Usually they would be knocked to the ground, seriously wounded.  
  
Boromir leaned forward from his saddle, reaching down to grab the reigns of the wild fugitive. He smirked. A stallion, just as he suspected. No wonder the runaway had stopped for Maiorama. "I wonder what your master is thinking of you right now." The black horse looked at him without the slightest interest, but thankfully he wasn't pulling away, just standing docilely next to Maiorama.  
  
The warrior of Gondor looked up and noticed in particular one man of Rohan coming towards him. By the expression on his face, Boromir guessed him to be the owner. He was blonde, well built, and handsome looking, not a particularly tall man. He also had a noticeable limp in his right leg.  
  
As the man approached, Boromir could also see that he was red in the face. Embarrassment? Somewhere among the throng of Rohirrim, Boromir heard someone yell, "Bawuer! Are you ever going to rid yourself of that demon of a horse?" Much laughter accompanied the words and Boromir finally recognized that Bawuer was red with more anger than embarrassment.  
  
Bawuer in turn yelled back, "Aye that I will! Only when you've traded in your nag for a proper warhorse!" He was answered back with much hollers and shouts of disapproval. Boromir regarded the Rohirrim with interest, puzzled by their actions.  
  
The runaway's owner stopped to bow in front of Boromir. "I thank you for catching Ebon. I would probably have had to go halfway across the Westfold before I would have caught up to him."  
  
Boromir handed the reigns to Bawuer. "In all honesty, it was not I who stopped your stallion. It seems he has taken a liking to Maiorama." The Gondorian gestured to the way the black horse put all of his attention on the mare.  
  
Bawuer smiled while looking over Boromir's horse. "'Tis a fine horse, my lord. Good breeding, excellent conformation. It must be like riding on wings for I can be sure that her gait is smooth."  
  
"You know your horses."  
  
The man of Rohan's smile became wistful. "It is a matter of course for we Rohirrim. We pride ourselves in horsemanship."  
  
Finally, Boromir understood the reason for Bawuer's anger and embarrassment. "I take it that your Ebon is not highly regarded by your kinsmen," Boromir said quietly. "Nor you in fact."  
  
The blonde haired man snorted. "It is not uncommon for the men of Rohan judge a man by his horse and his horsemanship. They will take one look at your steed and they way your ride her to know that you probably have the right to have respect. I on other hand am a different story." Bawuer took hold of Ebon's bridle to stroke the horse's face. The man looked up to meet Boromir's eyes. "Ebon is a fine horse, my lord. There is nothing wrong with him except for his disposition." Bawuer's blue eyes held somewhat of a challenge. A challenge for Boromir to try judging both owner and master.  
  
Well, Boromir was up for any challenge. He chose his words carefully. "Fast and strong?"  
  
In pride the other answered. "Among one of the fastest. And he will go the distance."  
  
"Can anyone ride him?"  
  
"Only someone he trusts. And I am the only one." He also added, "And he seems to have no problems with Elves."  
  
'I'm sure,' Boromir thought. "Is he afraid or spooked easily."  
  
Bawuer's eyes held a dangerous glint. "He never is." Which could probably be said for both man and beast.  
  
Boromir smiled broadly. He was usually well practiced in the art of understanding a man's character and he already had a good opinion for the man of Rohan. "Well, I agree with the Rohirrim way of judging a person by his horse." Bawuer lifted his chin up to look at Boromir with a cool expression. "Indeed," Boromir said. "I hope I can be honored to be called a friend of yours. And Ebon's, too."  
  
Visibly, Bawuer relaxed. "You are a wise man, and it gives me hope to know that the men of Gondor are led by such a person."  
  
The Captain of Gondor suddenly stiffened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Bawuer tilted his head in a manner of curiosity. "I thought..." He looked the other up and down, examining the man on the horse carefully. "I never forget a face. Especially one who is..."  
  
"The name is Lavlaisi, and I doubt you've ever seen me before," Boromir cut in. He felt his heart beat quicken its pace as Bawuer only stared at him in doubt.  
  
"Lavlaisi?"  
  
"Lavlaisi." Boromir got off Maiorama to stand next to the Rohirrim man. He changed the subject. "I'm hoping to leave my horse in the corral if it is possible."  
  
"I was hoping you were going to say that," Bawuer answered smoothly. "Maybe then Ebon would try to be on his best conduct and follow along." Together the two men walked with their horses being pulled along.  
  
Boromir saw that his companion was deep in thought. He had been almost afraid that Bawuer had recognized him. Fortunately, Boromir was happy that he had been able to dissuade the man from saying anything more.  
  
"You are right," Bawuer said abruptly. "There is no possible way that you could be," the next words were spoken with a little smirk, "the person whom we won't refer to."  
  
Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, Boromir did not reply. But inside his head, he was bothered with so many questions. How much did this man know? Had they indeed met before? And did this Bawuer actually know if he was the Captain of Gondor? It was better to remain silent, yet Boromir could not help but feel decidedly uneasy.  
  
They had reached the fenced in area by then. A young lad came towards them and offered to take their horses. As they had both thought would happen, Ebon followed Maiorama without the slightest qualm. In amusement, Boromir watched as the two horses stayed close inside the corral.  
  
"Where to are you going now... Lavlaisi."  
  
Boromir looked at Bawuer out of the corner of his eye. "You say my name in the most unusual manner, lord skeptical."  
  
"Yes, I admit freely that I am full of skepticism. But no matter. In my case I am headed for the caves, I was told that I should get my leg looked at." Bawuer turned to face Boromir. "Would you care to join me? I've heard that there is an Elf healer there, an Elf-maiden no less!"  
  
Ah, the Isilme. Boromir had only to think a few moments to decide on whether to accept the other's invitation. "I for one am not foolish enough to pass up such a special chance."  
  
Simultaneously the two turned away from the horses and they walked side by side. There was some silence before Bawuer began to speak. "So, I take it you're not from Gondor." Before Boromir could answer, the other was already continuing. "I've heard much about Denethor, the Steward residing in Minas Tirith. A very shrewd man, harsh and expects much from all his men."  
  
Boromir stiffened but forced himself to remain silent. He hoped that the conversation would turn away to other subjects but Bawuer was insistent. "Ah, yes, there's also the eldest son, Boromir."  
  
Biting his lip, Boromir pretended not to be upset but inside he was disturbed. Where was this man getting to?  
  
"Boromir, Captain of Gondor. I have heard he is full of pride, an arrogant one."  
  
'Don't do anything, don't say anything!' Boromir thought fervently.  
  
Bawuer stopped speaking and watched his companion carefully. Boromir was thankful that the talk had ended.  
  
Unfortunately, that was not the case. "But there is also another brother, a younger one. Faramir I believe his name to be."  
  
Boromir froze and unconsciously closed his eyes, praying that the man of Rohan would not continue. If he said anything about his brother...  
  
The blonde haired man had also stopped walking. "There are those who say that Faramir is weak, unworthy of being Captain to the Ithilien Ranger."  
  
That did it. Boromir growled and reached out with his hands to grab the man by the front of his shirt. He brought him close, and with easy strength raised the man slightly from the ground so that they were face to face. "You know not what you speak of, you insolent cur! My bro..." The words caught in his throat as he realized he had almost said 'my brother'.  
  
But in shock, he saw that Bawuer did not look afraid or frightened. Instead, the glint in his eye had returned, the same one he had when Boromir had asked if Ebon feared anything. But his mouth was curled up at the corners, and his expression was one of amusement.  
  
It dawned suddenly upon Boromir. As if his hands had touched fired, Boromir let go of Bawuer. The man of Rohan had been goading him, the whole time! He knew Boromir's true identity.  
  
"You knew all along."  
  
Bawuer shrugged his shoulders. "I told you. I never forget a face. It has been a few years, but one cannot forget the face of the Captain of Gondor." He came to stand close to Boromir and stuck his hand out. "An honor to know you." He added in a whisper, "Boromir of Gondor."  
  
Boromir took the proffered hand. "You must understand I have my reasons."  
  
"Of that I am sure. And it would not be my place to question those reasons. Shall we?"  
  
Truly this was a strange man, Boromir thought as they resumed their way to the caves. But before they had gone a few steps, Boromir felt a hand on his arm stop him.  
  
"Would you like to know what I've really heard about the Steward and his sons?"  
  
Boromir could only nod.  
  
Bawuer spoke seriously. "It is true, I have heard that Denethor is a harsh man. But he is also considered to be a very intelligent man, both in the ways of man and battle.  
  
"And I apologize for anything I might have said against Faramir. In truth, I have heard so many good things about him that I do not know where to begin. Well learned, he is considered more a scholar than a warrior."  
  
The man smiled a rakish smile, one probably Boromir would see for many times to come. "As for Boromir..."  
  
Boromir felt himself become nervous for he truly did not know what people thought of him.  
  
"It is said, if anyone is to ever fall away from the hope for Gondor, he would be the last to stay true. If the enemy meets the forces of good in battle, he would be the last one standing. A warrior unmatched by strength or courage, all would follow him unto the death."  
  
The man of Gondor turned away with some embarrassment. "That is only what they say," he said in all honesty and humility.  
  
Bawuer nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, it is only hearsay." He moved so that they were meeting eye to eye, and Boromir saw that Bawuer was serious. "But I have seen and met Boromir, face to face. And do you know what I say?"  
  
He waited for no answer as he said, "I believe everything they say is true. Again I say, an honor to meet you."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, did you like it? Bawuer's getting some more character development, isn't he? I was really thinking about the Rohirrim and their relationship with their horses. I was wondering, what do the others feel about Ebon and Bawuer? I bet that in a way they all king of make fun of Bawuer because it might be said that he can't handle his own horse. So I wanted to put a little more depth in that.  
  
And Boromir angst! Well, not really angst but he's REALLY trouble now, isn't he? I mean, he believes he's done his duty, Saruman's army is defeated, Saruman can't be any more trouble, everything should be ok. So... why isn't Gandalf coming to Gondor, his homeland where the real trouble?  
  
Next chapter, a confrontation between dear Boromir and Gandalf where they get some things straightened out. Hopefully, it'll come out as good as I'm hoping it does. Sorry if the update is a bit late because I'll probably be getting 'you know what' soon! ^_~  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
*Daisy Bramblebur* ~ I'm pleased you think that my writing style has improved! In all actuality, I've been going over my story and I sort of agree, too. :P I kept thinking 'why did I write that?' hee hee! Anyway, I'm going over the whole story correcting typos and stuff. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Bulegristwen* ~ Hello! I always feels honored when I get a review, thanks so much for taking the time to review! Yeah, I'm thinking that Haldir's going to back home, taking Isilme with him of course. *do I hear wedding bells?* hee hee! Anyway, hope this has plenty of cool Boromir for you!  
  
*Lord Athlorn* ~ I'm glad you're liking my story so far! Thanks for reviewing! I hope there's plenty of Boromir in this chapter for you! Boromir rocks!  
  
*Sean/Boromir Fan* ~ Hey Maria! Glad you joined the 'reviewer's world'! Many congrats! Sorry this reply is short. :P It's getting late and I need to update soonie. That's what you want, right? Hee hee! Anyway, hope you like all the Boromirness and Bawuerness. See you later!  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ Hello! Thanks for taking the time to review my story! I'm glad that so far my story's ok with you. If you would be kind of enough to review again, please tell me in what way Isilme gives you a problem. :D I like criticism (if it isn't too harsh) and I want to be able to improve characters for the better. As for whether this is a Boromir/Eowyn... sorry, that's an author's secret! :D Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ Thanks for reviewing always! I hope you like the explanation I have for Boromir being nervous about meeting his friends. :D Tell me what you honestly think about it! So, do you like the start of the friendship between Boromir and Bawuer? Hee hee! Yeah, it's true. Not many female characters in Middle Earth. Hmmm... is that suggestion that I should add more? Hee hee! *wink*!  
  
*you-know-who* ~ Nope, Boromir's not dead as you can see. Hope you like the chapter. I know how 'patiently' you've been waiting... NOT! Hee hee! ^_^  
  
*Diadora* ~ Hello! Hee hee! I don't mind the nickname! In all actuality though, one nickname I have is Pri-chan if you want to use that one. :P I have so many nicknames cause I'm part American/Japanese. Anywho, hope you like ALL the Boromir in this chapter! More of him coming up in the next one! A Gandalf/Boromir scene.... interesting! See ya! (have you seen the extended edition yet? Tell me all about it if you have!)  
  
*anna* ~ Hi, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate you taking the time! So, you're hooked on my story? Hee hee! It must be all the Boromir or something... Anyway, I really hope you like this new chapter! Are you doing your happy dance now? *wink*!  
  
*Alex92* ~ Here's more Boromir! And the wonderful Bawuer, too? Sorry, no Haldir. :P Maybe he'll make an entrance in the next chapter.  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Oooh, just thinking about TT: EE is making me DROOL! Hopefully my DVD is arriving tomorrow, then I'm off the 'movie never never land'! Anyway, Boromir's still stuck in Helm's Deep, but for how long? He's pretty anxious to get back now that the battle is over. But why isn't Gandalf and the other's coming? Poor Boromir! Elves using jedi mind tricks? Hee hee! That's a funny idea! LOL I really hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of BOROMIR!  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Slower chapter *are* pretty interesting to write as I've discovered as an authoress. So far, what do you think of the character of Bawuer? I think I'm leaning towards having him travel with Boromir instead of Haldir since I think the Elf will be needed back in Lorien. I hope you're not too disappointed about it. But I promise to have scenes of Haldir! Charlie Sheen as Aramis... mmmm, just too good! As for more Craig Parker, watch the video titled "Sword Mastery". That's him! Yeah, it's cool about my cousin. It's too bad though that he lives in the States, I only get to visit him during the summer!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ HI! No, you're review wasn't short at all! Besides, I enjoy any and all reviews, short or long! It's the thought that counts, and the thought that anyone would take the time to drop me a note is such an inspiration to me as an author! Boromir's back, the most gorgeous, sweet, brave and downright adorable Man of Gondor! Hee hee! Enjoy! 


	21. Wearied Spirits

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! A whole week! So sorry!  
  
Well, I got my Extended Edition DVD and it was FANTASTIC! It was sooo cool and I loved all the special features, too! The stories the guys from the movie told were so funny, my friend Maria and I were laughing so much!  
  
Ahem, anyway, here's chapter twenty-one! I know that in the previous chapter, I said that this would have a Boromir/Gandalf scene, but unfortunately it didn't work out that way. So, in the NEXT chapter there should be that scene. For those who had been waiting expectantly for the scene, I apologize profusely! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Wearied Spirits  
  
Isilme moved her gaze at all the wounded around her. Fortunately, most of the injuries she treated were minor and not life threatening, and for that she was thankful. It was not very often she would deal with humans, living a very sheltered life inside Lothlorien. The Rohirrim fascinated her, for different they were to the way she had visualized them to be. All her life she had lived with the Elves of Lothlorien. Just as the Elves, the men of Rohan were stalwart and brave, hardly ever did they cry out it pain or grimace at the extent of their injuries.  
  
Instead, on each and every one of their faces was an expression of pure joy and relief. It was not the look of fear or dismay she had seen when she had first arrived. More specifically, there was a sense of hope and peace that eased each of their hearts.  
  
Everywhere she looked, despite their injuries the men and young lads were clapping each other on the back, glad to see the other alive. Glad to know that they themselves were alive.  
  
But she knew that these caves were only a respite from the death from the night before. Outside she knew that those who were not injured were gathering the dead bodies for burial.  
  
Her heart clenched as she knew what Haldir must be going through right now. As the Captain of the Elves of Lothlorien, overseeing the burial of his archers would be an especially hard task for him.  
  
On one hand, Isilme pondered whether it was right for them to be leaving Helm's Deep that evening. These people seemed to look up to the Eldar with a childlike trust, and Isilme did not want to do anything to take away even the slimmest of hopes. Her healer skills could also come as a good use, and already she felt her heart reach out to them.  
  
But on the other hand, though she knew the night had been a victory, Haldir would be bearing both physical and mental wounds from the ordeal. Going back to their home might help in easing his heart from the burden of the dead. He would need her now especially, more than ever.  
  
She stood up from examining a young man's arm. Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, she said with a smile, "Don't be using this arm too soon, let it heal."  
  
The man stood up careful not to jostle the wounded arm. "I thank you for looking at it. I swear it's already feeling better. Surely you are an angel of mercy, milady."  
  
"Anyone would have done the same," Isilme replied kindly to the compliment. The man left after saying more thanks and the Elf-maiden found that finally there was a lull in the activity. Most everyone had been taken care of and for that she was glad. She would have some time for herself.  
  
A pair of strong arms suddenly came around her waist from behind. Isilme stiffened and was about to struggle when she heard a familiar voice in her ear. "That man was right, you are most probably an angel of mercy."  
  
She turned around in the circle of arms around her waist to come face to face with Boromir. Before she could speak, he was first to open his mouth, "The name is Lavlaisi. Good to see you again."  
  
Isilme pushed any confusion aside in the joy of seeing him in front of her. Without any hesitation she returned the fierce hug from the Gondorian man. "I never expected to see you here, friend."  
  
"It was as much of a surprise for me to see you here, too."  
  
They pulled back and Isilme took her first good look at him. He appeared more gaunt than the last time she had left him, which came to no surprise. There had been a reason behind trying to keep him in Lorien as long as possible, his wounds had been of a serious kind. And for him to be here now, he must have hardly stopped in his journey.  
  
Boromir smiled, distracting her from her thoughts. "I recognize that furrow between your eyebrows now. Am I in trouble?"  
  
Isilme only cocked her head slightly. "Lavlaisi?"  
  
He lowered his voice to whisper, "I have my reasons." He suddenly turned around to gesture to a man standing quietly behind them. "This is Bawuer, and he is in need of your talents."  
  
The man, obviously of the Rohirrim, bowed slightly. "Please, I would hate to interrupt any reunion."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Isilme said and moved away from Boromir to stand before Bawuer. The man gave a rakish smile as he took her hand to place a soft kiss.  
  
"No, the pleasure is all mine." He winked at her. "May I have the pleasure of seeing you again? I'm sure you and... Lavlaisi," Bawuer looked at Boromir pointedly, "have much to talk about."  
  
As Bawuer left, Isilme turned to look at Boromir with raised eyebrows. "I... assume he knows?"  
  
"You assume correctly. It seems he's seen me before."  
  
Isilme watched Boromir with a practiced eye as he sat down on a lone barrel. No, he did not move as stiffly as she thought he would. He seemed to have regained most of his warrior gracefulness. Yet, there was something amiss.  
  
Boromir neither moved nor acted uncomfortable as Isilme stood before him, leaning down so that she was looking straight into his eyes. After many long moments, the Elf-maiden could pinpoint what the matter was. "You need to rest. How long have you been traveling? I expect you haven't rested once since leaving Lorien. Your wounds need to heal."  
  
The man's gaze hardened. "I feel incredibly fine, Isilme. You can examine me as you please, my wounds are completely cured."  
  
Isilme knew that it was so. "Which wounds? If you mean your side and shoulder, I must agree you appear fine. But I am talking about your heart," she rested a hand on where his heart was, "and your mind." She brought her hand up to then put on his forehead.  
  
She saw a flicker of pain, loneliness, and sadness in Boromir's eyes before he lowered them to stare at the ground.  
  
Isilme sighed. Yes, this was the kind of healing which was the most hard to do. She knelt down in front of him but kept her eyes averted to give him some space. "What were you thinking of doing?"  
  
"I need to find... the others."  
  
The Elf-maiden nodded. "That may be so, but you need rest before you do just that."  
  
"I am in no need of..."  
  
Isilme didn't let him finish as interrupted and said, "Look me in the eye and say it."  
  
She couldn't help but smile kindly as Boromir fidgeted uncomfortably. Mortals were just like children in some ways. The idea amused her as she took hold of his arm to get him to stand up. "I am a healer, it is one of my tasks to know if a patient is in need of rest. Follow me, I know of an empty cot."  
  
Fortunately, he did not argue as she took him to a quiet corner away from the all the activity. He still remained quiet as she helped him remove his outer cloak. Through all of the silence, Isilme was lost in her thoughts, all of which were about Boromir. In Lothlorien she had sensed that he carried a burden on his heart. But now, it seemed as if the burden had doubled in size and weight.  
  
His physical body may not have been tired, but she sensed a great weariness in his spirit. If only there was something she could really do. But she knew it was not so, it was something he had to work out himself.  
  
Finally, Boromir was lying comfortably on the cot. As Isilme started folding his cloak up, he stopped her. "Please leave the cloak."  
  
For a moment, Isilme paused then handed the cloak. She found it interesting how the temperature and weather affected mortals more than the Elves.  
  
As Boromir was settling the covering over his body, Isilme knelt just beside the cot. "Sleep well," she whispered.  
  
He turned to face her. In much seriousness he only said, "It does my heart good to see your here, Isilme."  
  
Isilme couldn't help but reach out a hand to softly stroke his head. "Rest, dear friend. Your heart needs it." She was surprised as he suddenly took her other hand, and stared intently at the ring Haldir had given her. The expression on his face was one of curiousness and Isilme felt herself blush against her will.  
  
Boromir's face suddenly brightened and his smile was that of a man who had cast aside all of his worries. He looked up at Isilme slyly. "My, Elves do work fast. So, Haldir already proposed."  
  
"He hasn't said anything, he just gave me the ring as a keepsake," Isilme said, trying to keep her embarrassment from coming out in her voice.  
  
The man looked at her skeptically. "Is that so?" Once again he looked at the ring. "'Tis a beautiful ring, Isilme. Almost as beautiful as the love he has for you. If I were you, I wouldn't give him an opportunity to get away."  
  
"I never had any intention of letting him go." Isilme tried to put on a stern face as she remembered how exactly Haldir had spoken to her in Lorien of his love. "If my memory serves me correctly, it was you who had him approach me in the first place."  
  
Boromir shrugged innocently. "I didn't tell him to do anything. I just gave a subtle hint."  
  
"And a friendly push if I should venture to guess." Isilme could not stop her lips from curving upwards in a gentle smile. She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I thank you for everything. Now rest, I promise to wake you before too much time has passed."  
  
He gave her hand a squeeze. "I thank you, too."  
  
Isilme stood up and left the warrior to give him some sorely needed peace and quiet. Without any surprise she saw that Bawuer was waiting a short distance away. She had heard someone come a while back and had presumed it to be the Rohirrim soldier.  
  
How much had he overheard? He had an expression on his face that Isilme could not really decipher. This was not the playful man she had first seen, there was a serious and very thoughtful side to his character she hadn't known. For some reason, knowing that this man was not all that he seemed, she felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
She motioned for him to follow her towards some empty seats. She bade him sit down. "Let me look at your leg."  
  
"Thank you for taking the time," he said as he took off his bloodied boot then rolled up the legging to show the wounded leg. Isilme did not answer as she concentrated on cleaning the flesh with a wet cloth she had taken from a lone water bucket nearby.  
  
"When did you get this arrow wound?"  
  
"At the wall," was his curt reply.  
  
"And I presume you took the arrow out yourself. And have been walking around the whole time since."  
  
He shrugged. "This is not the first time I have taken an arrow. Besides, it did not hurt much."  
  
Isilme looked up sharply then returned to her work. 'It did not hurt much?' The wound was deep, there was no way it did not hurt. Stubborn men...  
  
No more words were spoken as she cleaned and bandaged the deep laceration. Through the whole time, Isilme's thoughts were filled with Boromir. What had caused him to become so troubled at mind? And what was he doing here; she had thought that at the first opportunity, he would seek the road towards his home in Minas Tirith.  
  
Finally, the task was complete. Bawuer experimentally moved his ankle carefully. "A job well done, fair Elf-maiden."  
  
As he cautiously put his boot back on, Isilme washed her hands of the blood. "How long have you known our mutual companion?" Bawuer asked.  
  
"Long enough to know that he is a fine man." Isilme turned to face the other. "And you?"  
  
"Only this morning. And he is a fine man." He smiled another of his charming smiles. "And what say you about me?"  
  
Better to tell the truth. Isilme's eyes never left his. "I believe that you are more wise than you seem, Bawuer. There is a warrior's side to you aside from your lightheartedness." She tilted her head as another thought occurred to her. "Or maybe your lightheartedness is a façade to hide something else."  
  
Bawuer's face had gotten serious as she spoke her words, and Isilme was afraid for a moment that she had said too much. But her fears were put to rest with his next words. "You are a remarkable lady, Isilme." He got up and tested his leg by leaning his weight upon it. Satisfied that he could walk, he bowed to Isilme. "I shall be off now, for I must report to my captain."  
  
He turned to leave then stopped. "Oh, yes. The Elf, I believe his name was Haldir, said to tell you that your people will be leave by nightfall."  
  
Isilme wondered why Haldir had Bawuer tell her that. Hadn't they already established when they would leave? But no matter. "Thank you."  
  
This time it was Isilme who stopped Bawuer by saying, "Bawuer, I noticed you have your cloak off."  
  
"Yes, it is a bit warm."  
  
The Elf-maiden turned to look in the direction where Boromir lay covered in his black cloak. For some long moments, she just stared at the sleeping form as sadness for her friend enveloped her.  
  
Without fully understanding why, she chased after Bawuer. She took him by the arm and spoke. "Bawuer, promise me this. Promise to watch over Boromir. Promise to take care of him. And more than anything, promise to be his friend." Realizing how hard she was squeezing the other's arm, she let go but continued holding his gaze. "Promise me. Please."  
  
Bawuer took her hands and nodded. "I promise."  
  
With his words, Isilme felt a calmness and peace envelop her soul.  
  
**********  
  
Frustrated, Faramir had to force himself not to crumple the letter in his hand. How could his father do this to him, do this to his men?  
  
Only a week ago it had been since he had written to Denethor, asking for new supplies. But more importantly, he had asked for reinforcements. More than half of the men in Ithilien had been staying there for five months straight. The reinforcements would allow some of them to return home for a short while. Even a few days rest would do a world of good for them, it would boost their morale. Remind them why and for what they were fighting for.  
  
Then the Steward's letter had come that afternoon. No more supplies, no more reinforcements. In Denethor's mind, it was more important to fortify the city of Osgiliath. So what extra reserves had been sent there, including fresh soldiers.  
  
Faramir forced himself to calm down. It was no use dwelling on what couldn't be done. He had to have a positive outlook on things.  
  
He snorted to himself. Positive? What was positive about the whole situation for the men in Ithilien? They were all weary to the bone, and only for their faith in their Captain they would have all deserted by now to go back to their families.  
  
A family. The thought made Faramir pause. Did he really know the meaning? Maybe long ago, in the far, dim past when his mother had been alive. And those many years after she had died, when Boromir and he had been inseparable.  
  
But a true family? Would he ever know its true meaning.  
  
Faramir sat in front of his hastily set up desk and began flipping through the many reports. More Easterlings every day were heading this way. But there were not enough of his men to create a real offense. So with a renewed vigor, he began to finish making his plans to attack. He had to strategize the best way in which to attack without putting his men in to much danger.  
  
A few minutes passed when Mablung came to stand at attention before Faramir's desk. "I need your approval for tonight's watch."  
  
The Captain of the Ithilien Rangers took the list and glanced through it quickly. "That's fine Mablung... wait, what's this?"  
  
He pointed to one name. "Why is Damrod taking one of the posts? He was on watch last night."  
  
Mablung shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Well, in all actuality it was Elbaran's shift tonight."  
  
Faramir nodded in understanding as it dawned on him. Elbaran's had just returned from scouting up north, most certainly he would be tired. He still frowned. "That is really no excuse, Damrod knows better than taking two night watches in a row."  
  
His Lieutenant lowered his eyes. "Aye, Captain."  
  
Faramir took a pen and scratched off Damrod's name and wrote in another. After doing thus, he gave the list back to Mablung and returned to finishing some other reports. Mablung looked at the paper and looked up, startled. "But Captain, you wrote in your name..."  
  
"I know what I wrote Mablung. Be off with you, I know you have work to do."  
  
"But Captain, you were up all night last night..."  
  
"Dismissed, Mablung," Faramir cut in.  
  
Mablung opened his mouth to speak some more then stopped. He nodded gravely and after saluting, left Faramir alone.  
  
Faramir paused in his work to rub his eyes. In all truth, he was tired. Dead tired, and weary in spirit. Yet, he could not let it show, would not let it show. His men needed him, and in a way he need them, too. Damrod was a good man, he needed the rest.  
  
The Captain made a promise to himself that he would rest tomorrow. But not now.  
  
He stared at the pile of papers. He didn't have to read them to know that they all lead up to one thing. It would not be long before they would have to evacuate. Until then though, he was going to do his best to make sure he would not lost one man from his rangers.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, was it any good? I wanted to write a little bit about how Boromir and Faramir are feeling at this moment in the history of Middle Earth. Boromir of course is wearied in spirit because of the many questions and choices that are put to him. As for Faramir, he has the responsibility of a whole group of men, the pressure must be terrible (especially with Denethor being so hard on him).  
  
Hopefully, the next chapter should come up pretty quickly. The awaited Boromir/Gandalf scene will be there, and I'm thinking of finally getting the whole bunch to leave Helm's Deep. They've lingered there long enough, huh? *wink*!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ Thanks for reviewing! Wow, I know what you mean, the new scenes with Boromir in the TT:EE was fantastic! *for Gondor, for Gondor, for Gondor!* So, do you still like Bawuer? There's some more of him in this chapter, and I think I've established that he's going to remain a faithful companion to Boromir after promising to Isilme to do so. Again, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Hello! Hee hee! I'm glad you were pleased to see your name at the top of the previous chapter! So, does this chapter have some good Boromir angst? Maybe physically he's doing better, but Isilme knows that spiritually he's very wearied. Hopefully, some rest will help him a bit. ^_^  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ I'm glad you like the previous chapter. Boromir angst! Hee hee! I'm starting to like Bawuer so much, he'll be a great companion for Boromir, don't you think? Boromir needs all the friends he gets...  
  
*Boromir Defender* ~ Yeah, I really like Bawuer a lot, considering he's a dead ringer for Kiefer Sutherland! hee hee! I understand what you mean, writing about horses makes me miss everything about horses and riding. I can't wait until I can visit the states again so I can go riding! "The Sons of the Steward" IS fantastic, I've already seen it so many times! Sean Bean is certainly the best! I can't wait to see him play Odysseus in "Troy".  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Boromir is a pretty complex character and the more I write about him, the more I know I have to explain certain aspects of his character. I'm glad you find Isilme ok, how do you like her in this chapter?  
  
*Bulegristwen* ~ Sorry, just like Boromir I keep putting off his meeting with the 'other guys' (Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli)! I really want it to come out dynamic, but I'm kinda still trying to figure out how it's going to turn. Just think of it as I'm just as confused as Boromir! hee hee! I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ I'm glad you like Bawuer! He's starting to have quite a following! Maybe I'll write a scene where we finally get to go 'into his thoughts'. TT:EE is simply superb! hee hee, I think Bawuer goading Boromir into revealing himself has become one of my favorite scenes to right. I want to portray Bawuer as a sort of 'very confident, a bit lighthearted' fellow. Well, keep the 'horsemanship tips' coming! It's always such a big help!  
  
*Sirens Muse* ~ Hello, thanks so much for reviewing! Cool, you're an author, too? I gotta check out your stories! Are they Lord of the Rings stories? *wink*! I'll definitely keep your advice, I'll keep writing!  
  
*Sean/Boromir Fan* ~ Hiya! Thanks for always writing such... ummm... 'interesting' reviews. They always make my day (they make me laugh, too!) Makes all my writing worth it! Anyway, when are YOU gonna write you story? I wanna read so much! Pretty please?  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Thanks for reviewing once again! I'm glad you're liking Bawuer and Ebon so far! I really love writing their characters! So... I need an update from "Insanity Abounds"! Keep writing!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ I'm glad you're liking my story! It's always a good feeling that someone loves what you write! *does a happy dance*! Sorry that I'm pushing the Boromir/Gandalf scene to the next chapter. I fully intended of putting it in this chapter... but it just didn't work out. Sorry! Hopefully it'll come out in the next chappie!  
  
*Erindi* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! Oooh, please tell me where you have your fiction! I wanna read! I love most any alterations of the LOTR trilogy, they're all pretty much very interesting. Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes. In a little while I'm going to go over my whole story, updating and 'tweaking' some of the chapters. Once again, thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
*beats me...* ~ Glad you're liking what I've done so far!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Hello, thanks for your ALWAYS fun reviews! Hee hee! Yeah, I understood what you meant when you wrote 'review or be smote'. Ha ha! LOL! Your Goodbye Mr. Anderson was sooo funny, made me laugh and feel so good! So, you likey this new chappie?  
  
*Alex92* ~ hee hee! I'm glad you know you're liking Bawuer! Do you like him in the chapter? I've made him promise to be a good friend to our dear Boromir. Hee hee! 


	22. A Conversation With a Wizard

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took a whole week to update! It's been quite busy, but I was finally able to finish Chapter Twenty-Two! I'm actually quite proud of it, a much deeper look into Boromir (which I'm sure most of you won't mind!) LOL! Enjoy!  
  
My special replies to each of my special reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: A Conversation With a Wizard  
  
Boromir woke up but did not open his eyes. Instead, he savored the feelings of waking up from a good rest. He felt strangely alert, telling him just how much the sleep had revived him.  
  
Finally he did open his eyes. Remembering exactly where he was, he sat up and cast his gaze around the cavern. To his surprise there was only one person besides himself in that portion of the caves of the Deep.  
  
Bawuer was sitting on a chair which was pushed up against the walls, his injured leg propped up on a low stool. The man was obviously dozing, his eyes closed and his head leaning against the wall.  
  
Boromir saw with a wary eye that Bawuer was keeping his hand on his sword. He knew not how well tuned the other's senses were so Boromir swung his legs over the cot as quietly as possible. But the movement could not go by unnoticed and the blonde man snapped his eyes open, his body tense for a brief moment as he drew his sword out. But his action was cut short as he realized that it was only Boromir awaking.  
  
With the briefest of nods, Bawuer returned his sword into the scabbard. "Sleep well?"  
  
The Gondorian did not get up but stayed sitting on the edge of the cot. "Have you been staying here, watching me the whole time, Bawuer? Except for sleeping of course."  
  
The Rohirrim soldier smiled. "Of course not my lord. It has been a few hours since you first laid down to rest. Since then I have reported to my captain, who told me not to return to duty until the morrow. I have also seen to our horses who appear to getting along quite well." The last sentence was spoken with much humor and Boromir could not help chuckling.  
  
"Indeed, I can imagine."  
  
Bawuer frowned in a miserable fashion. "You may want to but not I. I for one am not looking forward to the time when you and your precious horse must leave me alone with my wicked excuse for a horse."  
  
Boromir laughed out loud. "My dear Bawuer, don't tell me you are tiring of Ebon?"  
  
"Nay, I did not say that. He is..."  
  
"Stop, I don't need to hear of Ebon's virtues once more." Bawuer gave the captain a mock glare as Boromir stood up and stretched the sleepiness away.  
  
As he did, all the worries from earlier that morning came back to him. The worries about meeting the rest of the Fellowship, the worries about the road before him which he knew not where it led to. He sighed and tried to let it all go. First things were first, he had to have a serious talk with Gandalf.  
  
With a cautious tone he spoke. "Did you happen to chance upon the White Rider?"  
  
Bawuer had by that time also stood up from his chair. "I believe he is at the Deeping Stream with Shadowfax. Now that is a marvelous piece of horseflesh, his movements are pure poetry in motion! I would give my sword arm to be able to just..." He stopped speaking as Boromir began shaking his head in amusement. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You Rohirrim and your thoughts on horses are just quite amusing" Boromir picked up his black cloak which he had been using as a blanket and wore it around his shoulders. "Well, I must be on my way. There are some people I must see to."  
  
"Then allow me to accompany you until you find whoever you are seeking." Bawuer gestured with his head towards the direction they would need to take to come out from the caves.  
  
But Boromir stood where he was, fixing a hard gaze upon the other man. "You need not follow me."  
  
The man of Rohan's voice was quite serious, as was his face expression. "Though you may wish to keep your true identity a secret, a man of your station needs someone at your side. And as I know who you are, I am perfect for the assignment until tomorrow."  
  
"I don't need a bodyguard," Boromir said with a touch of annoyance.  
  
Bawuer smiled. "Nay, I believe you can handle yourself. Think of it as my being a guide for you."  
  
Boromir nodded after a moment, though in all honesty he wouldn't mind the company. Bawuer had become an interesting person to be around with, and he did not wish to lose their companionship so quickly.  
  
So together, Bawuer walking half a step behind Boromir, they walked out from the caves.  
  
**********  
  
"Lavlaisi, just the man I wish to see," Gandalf said from where he stood next to the Deeping stream, Shadowfax calmly grazing beside him.  
  
"Then I am glad I sought you out." Boromir was glad to be greeted with such pleasure from the wizard. He went to stand next to Gandalf and they looked out at the strange trees which still had the Rohirrim whisper among themselves in fear.  
  
The man of Gondor once more found himself thankful of the fact that Bawuer was a very intuitive man. Understanding that Boromir would want to speak to Gandalf alone, Bawuer had left after saying he would be at hand.  
  
Gandalf had become somewhat subdued in manner so Boromir waited for the other to speak first. He himself sank deep into his thoughts, trying to organize them in a comprehendible manner. He still could not figure out how he was going to ask the wizard the many questions he had.  
  
At that moment, Gandalf turned so that he was looking straight at Boromir. "Come, come. I know you well enough to know that you have much to say to me." The words had come out kindly yet Boromir hesitated in speaking for the simple fact he didn't know where to start.  
  
"To put it bluntly, I don't know where to begin."  
  
Gandalf nodded his head in understanding. "Maybe I can help you. You wish to know why I head towards Isengard today with the king and Aragorn."  
  
Boromir bowed his head in shame. "Not too long ago I have come to know that it is not my place to question wizards. And wise Elves." Remembering the Lady Galadriel he added, "For it is impossible to receive a straight answer that way.  
  
"If you know this, you have learned something many have not," Gandalf said with a chuckle. "To Isengard I go. Yet worry not, Boromir. I shall not stay there long; my way lies now eastward. This is something you must trust that I am not abandoning Gondor, not when Gondor is in most need of my help."  
  
Strangely enough, the words comforted Boromir in a small way. He was relieved to know that Gandalf understood the peril of Gondor, and would soon be traveling in that direction.  
  
"So, it is now my turn to ask a question most on my mind." Gandalf gestured with his staff towards the stronghold of the Deep. "Why have you still not gone to meet your friends."  
  
Boromir felt any comfort dissolve as the weight of Gandalf's words hit its mark in Boromir's heart. "I am most sure they think of me not in that way."  
  
The wizard's eyebrows raised in question. "In what way do you believe they think up on you?"  
  
"The word that first come to mind is... traitor." As he said the last word, Boromir looked away from the gentle yet probing gaze of Gandalf. Even after feeling a comforting hand upon his shoulder, Boromir still refused to look the other in the eye.  
  
"Boromir, Boromir. Do not be so hard on yourself. The trial you had to go through was a hard one, yet in the end you triumphed."  
  
"I cannot think of it as a triumph."  
  
Gandalf shrugged. "It depends on what you call a triumph. You defeated the temptation of the Ring in the end, you refused to follow Frodo and take what you thought would be a weapon of destruction against the Enemy."  
  
Boromir grimaced. "A notion which was a very foolish one in the first place." He remembered the day of the council in Rivendell, where he had felt the initial call of the Ring. How he had spoken up of how the Ring could be used against the Enemy. And how Aragorn had said that the Ring would answer to Sauron alone, that it had no other master.  
  
The thought of Aragorn made the image of the ranger come to Boromir's mind. The image of when he had seen Aragorn battle in Helm's Deep among the throngs of fleeing Uruk-Hais.  
  
The memory made Boromir's smile softly. "I know now who Aragorn really is, Gandalf. And I mean truly know him." He moved his head to look at the wizard whose expression was unreadable. "He really is the king, isn't he? The true king, the one who will bring peace once again to Middle Earth."  
  
Boromir again turned away from the other's face to look out into the sky. "Until today I never really understood. The king who would return had always been a sort of myth, a nameless, faceless someone who would come in the distant future. So distant that you would never dream of meeting him. Yet here I stand, knowing that this king is coming. I know in now in my heart."  
  
He glanced towards Gandalf. "Aragorn does not need to be worried about whether I am alive or not. It is no secret that there was no real bond between us, and it was not all his fault for I was to be blamed for some of the bad blood between us. Because of who I am."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I am the Steward of Gondor's son."  
  
There was silence as Gandalf seemed to think upon Boromir's words. Finally the wizard did speak. "As the Steward's son, what are you to do about Aragorn?"  
  
Surprisingly, Boromir found wizard's question humorous and chuckled. "What will I do? Absolutely nothing! I for one will not stand in his way. That is the way it should be."  
  
In a thoughtful tone, Gandalf replied, "You justly deserve your new name of Lavlaisi. Galadriel is wiser than she seems, 'given new life'." He sighed and shook his head. "Yet because of your silence you will be putting more of a burden upon your friends, especially that of Aragorn."  
  
"I see not how."  
  
"Have you stopped to wonder how Aragorn feels of his heritage? He has never really wanted the responsibility of becoming who he is meant to be." His tone became thoughtful as he said, "Perhaps you two need each other more than the both of you think."  
  
Boromir was puzzled by the maia's words. What did it mean? Surely Gandalf did not mean what he said. Truly a riddle. And he had always hated riddles.  
  
He opened his mouth to ask the meaning to the wizard's words but he was interrupted by the other. "Do you remember, Boromir, the large tree growing in the gardens of the Houses of Healing?"  
  
Feeling even more puzzled Boromir said that he did.  
  
"Do you remember you would always try to climb it?"  
  
Boromir realized with a start where Gandalf was getting at and began to blush with embarrassment. "Gandalf, please..."  
  
"One day I was passing by Minas Tirith, in order to check up on some things. I of course wished to look upon your mother. After speaking to her and finding her somewhat better in health, I decided to see how well her sons were doing. I found one of them trying desperately to climb a certain tree."  
  
The man of Gondor remembered that childhood memory well. In his many visits to the Houses of Healing, there were many times he was told to stay out in the gardens. Of course, what was a young, energetic boy to do in what he thought was an extremely dull place?  
  
Faramir had been too young to play with, he had always stayed with his nurse. But not Boromir, he had to find something adventurous to do.  
  
"This tree I remember," Gandalf continued, "was very tall and had thick branches. Unfortunately, the first branches were widespread from the others, making it difficult to go further higher. A difficult tree for a young boy to venture to climb.  
  
"Yet there you were, trying and trying to reach the higher branches." Gandalf gave Boromir a pointed look. "It must have seemed an interesting challenge at the time."  
  
Boromir shrugged. "I was always enjoyed a good challenge."  
  
"I also remember you were very stubborn." The wizard winked in a friendly fashion. "At the time I offered my help, offered to at least give you a leg up. Do you know what you told me? I recall the exact words. 'I never need any help.'"  
  
Wincing, Boromir remained quiet.  
  
"Of course I would never argue with the Steward's son. You had it stuck in your head that by your own power, whether with your muscles or head, you could accomplish any task."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence as Boromir mulled over what the wizard had said. Strange it seemed that some things never changed for some people.  
  
"A good lesson I hoped you would learn from refusing my assistance is that everyone, even sons of mighty men, need a little help every now and then." Gandalf suddenly laughed. "And you learned the lesson the hard way."  
  
Boromir gave the maia a sideways look. "Yes, that was the day I broke my arm." As the wizard continued to chuckle, Boromir protested, "Well, I had almost reached the top!"  
  
"Yes, but my point is proved by what you just said. Almost. Only almost."  
  
Gandalf became serious as he asked, "So, Boromir. Have you learned your lesson?"  
  
Had he indeed? Boromir considered the query. Had he truly learned to reach out for some help from his friends? To answer honestly, he doubted it.  
  
He felt Gandalf patted him on the shoulder. "Confidence not only comes from within, but from the people around you. Let others help you along your way, you'll find the path much easier to walk."  
  
"Maybe you are right Gandalf, maybe you are right. But that still does not change the fact that I believe Aragorn is much better off not to worry about me."  
  
"Do not delay your reunion to long, son of Gondor."  
  
"Whatever may become of us, Gandalf, I promise to see you all in Gondor."  
  
The wizard raised his eyebrows. "Your road lies towards Gondor? I had thought as much. I assume you will leave as soon as possible?"  
  
Boromir nodded. "As soon as I can saddle up." The Gondorian warrior put out a hand. "Till we meet in Minas Tirith."  
  
"Till then." The two clasped hands and Boromir felt much at ease in his heart. Surely he had begun to look at the wizard in a different light. He had to admit he had in a way looked upon Mithrandir through the eyes of his father. It was no secret from Boromir how Denethor had always felt about the wizard. Hopefully, some things would change.  
  
Boromir saw Gandalf looking towards the Hornburg. "The king has come out from his rest. There are still some things I must speak to him about."  
  
They began to head towards the stronghold. As they walked, Gandalf asked, "I assume you tried climbing that tree after you healed."  
  
Boromir shook his head. "Unfortunately, I never got around to it." He sighed, and said softly, "That... was the year that mother died."  
  
The man of Gondor felt the comforting hand one more upon his shoulder. "Your mother was a good woman, her death was mourned by all."  
  
It felt odd to Boromir how much the wizard's words touched him. Suddenly he smiled at Gandalf. "You are good for the heart, dear friend. If in the end you are my only friend, I am still among the most fortunate of all."  
  
The White Rider gave one of his warm smiled. "And Boromir, you have turned out much better that I would have ever thought. I see much in store for your future."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, was it any good? Next chapter, Boromir's (final) departure from Helm's Deep. Also, I would like to say that since the Holidays are coming up, it'll get much harder for me to get to my computer (tests, homework, Christmas shopping, etc.). I'll try to get the next few chapters as quickly as possible, but I can't honestly say whether I'll have a new chapter every single week. I thank you for you patience with me!  
  
But one thing I can promise, I'll be going over my story and fixing little details here and there. If there are any MAJOR changes made, (which I doubt, I'm pretty much satisfied how it's going), I promise to notify you in future chapters.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Bulegristwen* ~ I'm glad you like the chapter! Sorry, the 'reunion' (you know the one I'm talking about) still hasn't come out. As I've written in this new chapter, it still may be a while before they DO meet. :S It just works about better in my plot if the meeting is made a little later. But I promise, my reunion idea is coming out really well (if only I can write it down well... we'll see...) ^_^  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ Glad you liked the Faramir scene! It was a cute and fun scene to write, in my idea he's always been a softie in helping others. Yeah, it is great having great reviewers, you guys have been such an inspiration! *GIVES HUGE HUG*! Here's chapter 22, I hope it lives up to you expectations!  
  
*Im A Brandybuck* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that so far you're liking my story! Once again, your review was greatly appreciate, thanks so much!  
  
*beats me* ~ hee hee, gotta make sure you're not missing anything, right? Sorry it took a while to update new chapter... you know how busy it's been...  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ Another review from you, thanks so much! Yeah, Bawuer does have some secrets, but nothing really shocking or anything. I'll explain more in later chapters! Oh, about Gloredhel and how she's Haldir's wife. I asked my good friend Melian the Maia about it (she owns a copy of the Silmarillion). She was kind enough to look it up and she discovered that the Haldir mentioned is a different person. Actually, the Haldir in Silmarillion is a Man, not an Elf. Obviously it's a different person. So, in reality, Haldir the Marchwarden of Lothlorien has never been married according to what we know of him in Tolkine's writings. But thanks so much for taking the time in telling me of the fact! I learned a bit more about the history of Middle Earth thanks to Melian the Maia telling me all about it! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Lady Lanet* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm overjoyed you're liking my story! Hope you like the rest of it.  
  
*psycho elf* ~ Oh. My. Goodness. I've gotten a review from *THE* psycho elf! *jumps up and down screaming!* I have always simply LOVED your stories, especially the fantastic "Ranger and Pirates" and "Pirates in the Fellowship". And the great you has read and liked my story! *jumps up and down even more*! Thanks so VERY VERY VERY much reviewing, you don't know how much of an inspiration it was to get a review from one of my favorite authors! Keep up your wonderful story!  
  
*Willow-41z* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you're liking my story so far! Yes, Boromir is not an evil character, he's just human like all the rest of us. In the end he did resist the Ring and chose not to follow Frodo, that act was a very difficult thing to do in my opinion. Oh, yes, the arrows were barbed. But you are also right, Haldir IS an Elf, I'm sure he was able to do it and still heal him. (if he isn't able to do, I've gotten my story all wrong...) ^_^ Once again, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Alex92* ~ Hi! Glad you like Faramir, he IS sooooo sweet! Yes, he's definitely a huggable guy, both the two Gondorian brothers are!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Hello, thanks so much for reviewing and your great suggestions! I'll use your idea for Maiorama to pick up what Boromir's feeling, if that's all right with you. I have a great place to add that scene in. ^_^ Also, your riding tips will become a GREAT help! I've just come up with this scenario where... oops, I can't say anything or it'll ruin everything! Hee hee! Anyway, one thing I can say is that this scene will be VERY cool! I think it'll come up in either chapter 26 or 27, I'm not quite sure. But your suggestion will come in handy, I just want to give you a big hug! *BIIIGGG HUG*! Oops, sorry, are you still breathing? LOL! Thanks again for everything!  
  
*BoromirDefender* ~ hee hee, I'm glad that my previous chapter made you laugh. "Stubborn men...", yup I like characters who are stubborn, in a good way of course! (Boromir, Bawuer, etc.). Yeah, Dom M And Billy B. are very funny! I also like the special features, especially the part where they were talking about how they would 'head butt' each other. HA HA! Ooooh, can't wait till "Troy"! Strangely enough, I still can't find any pictures of Sean Bean in his role as Odyseuss! Hmmm... Anyway, hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Yay, I'm really glad you liked my new chapter! Hee hee, it seems Bawuer is 'definitely' having his own following. ^_^ Maybe I'll write a chapter in his point of view, maybe the next chapter... Anyway, waiting for "Insanity Abounds"! *smile*! Oh, yes, there is one thing I would like to ask you. I'm thinking of writing my own humor/parody story with a few of my friends. I haven't decided yet but I was thinking of making the title "The Buddyship of the Ring". It's sort of from your own fanfiction so I wanted to make sure it's all right with you. But if you don't want me to use that as a title, please tell me honestly, and I will think up of something else. Thanks so much!  
  
*Sean/Boromir Fan* ~ hiya! *pouts* why did you have to delete your story? It started out great! Well, we're going to be pretty busy writing our story, huh? Hee hee! I've already thought of a TON of ideas to put into the story! Anyway, Isilme will NOT be falling in love with Boromir! That's be strange, besides making it totally bad for poor, sweet Haldir. I would never do anything to hurt one of our favorite Elves! Hope this has plenty of Boromir to satisfy your Boromir-thirst. Hee hee! P.S. Yeah, Faramir is sweet!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Ah, so you're British, that explains everything! Hee hee! Just kidding! Man, I'm reading over your review again and getting such a good laugh! You're reviews are always so entertaining, thanks always for that! I liked what you wrote 'Boromir has more Elvish blood in him than Aragorn. HA! IN YOUR FACE, ARAGORN LOVERS!' *bursts out laughing* That was so funny! *wipes tears of laughter away from eyes* But seriously, that really is interesting because it's very true. Yeah, I too can't wait to see "Troy"! In fact, for this month's book report, I have to read "The Odyssey"! But I don't mind at all, all I have to do is put Sean Bean's image in my head whenever Odyseuss comes out. *sigh* *drools* hee hee! Anyway, hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ Hello! Glad you like the previous chapter! I was worried that I hadn't put Isilme's thoughts down very well, but if you like it, I guess that I did a fairly good job. ^_^ I hold all of my reviewers thoughts with high regard. Yeah, that line about Isilme thinking of the men of Rohan didn't come out the way I had wanted it to. I'm going to fix it to: "The Rohirrim fascinated her, for different they were to the way she had visualized them to be. All her life she had lived with the Elves of Lothlorien. Just as the Elves, the men of Rohan were stalwart and brave, hardly ever did they cry out it pain or grimace at the extent of their injuries." I hope that comes out better. It's funny, I think when I was writing the chapter, I must have by mistake deleted some parts. So sorry about that! I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Melian the Maia* ~ My dear friend and schoolmate, thanks so much for the info! Before writing about Isilme, I had checked to make sure if Haldir had been married or not so when I heard about Gloredhel, I was like, "I didn't read about that anywhere!" But thanks to your trusty Silmarillion, you were able to tell me all about it. Thanks so much! Lots of hugs! 


	23. Departure from Helm's Deep

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Merry belated Christmas everyone! I hope you had a great Christmas, I DID! I got the DVD "Newsies" and I absolutely LOVE IT! Simply fantastic, so many cute, handsome, smart alec, tough, lovable guys in it who sing and dance! Did I mention they were cute? *wink!*  
  
I'm so very, very sorry that it's been a while since I updated my newest chapter! It being Christmas and all, I've been very busy with caroling, practicing in my band, baking, Christmas shopping, schoolwork (yuck!), and entertaining guests who came to visit from the States.  
  
Much thanks to iron-eyes24 who 'jolted' me into finishing up this new chapter. Hope you all love it. I know that there isn't much action in this chapter but I promise there's this really, REALLY cool scene I've figured out for our dear Boromir. So I hope that it will make up for any 'dullness' of recent chapters. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. Enjoy!  
  
My special thanks to my special, special reviewers are at the bottom of this chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Departure from Helm's Deep  
  
When they were just a short distance from the King and his entourage, Boromir and Gandalf parted ways without any more words spoken between them. Their only indication of saying farewell was the smile they shared between, one of promise to meet again.  
  
Gandalf was the first to turn away and Boromir watched him walk towards Theoden. Then he himself turned his back upon the one person who knew what was going on in his heart.  
  
Feeling a presence beside him, Boromir stopped and glanced towards Bawuer who had come up to walk next to him. With a smile he said, "I seemed to have acquired a second shadow since I have come to know you. I still have yet to decide whether this is a fact of good fortune or very bad luck"  
  
Bawuer returned the other's smile with a grin. "My lord, good fortune it is of course. It is never bad luck to have a companion at hand."  
  
Boromir quickly changed expression to one of seriousness. "I'm afraid we must now part ways, for I am to leave Helm's Deep."  
  
As Boromir watched many different emotions show across Bauwer's face, he was surprised to find one emotion he had not expected to see; sadness. The emotion went by too quickly for most anyone to notice. Yet Boromir had at a young age learned to gauge people's reactions and he sensed Bawuer's feelings. For in some way, he also felt the same.  
  
He pondered at the relationship the two of them had shared in the very short time they had been together. It was as if their meeting had not been one of chance, but a strange twist of fate in both of their favor. How he wished they did not have to part ways.  
  
Bawuer was the first to speak and his words were dark indeed. "The better I will feel the sooner you arrive in Gondor. I feel that your journey will be a dark one indeed, of that I am sure for my heart tells me so."  
  
He felt a cold chill run down his back with Bawuer's words but Boromir tried to shake off the feeling of apprehension. Boromir fixed Bawuer with a level gaze, his tone was one of no ridicule but of a strong curiosity. "Do you always trust your heart?"  
  
Strangely enough, Bawuer's expression became guarded. "Someone once asked me the same question, but thankfully you did not ask with the amount of scorn the other had held for me."  
  
"And what did you answer?"  
  
The Rohirrim soldier lifted his chin in more than a little defiance. "I told him that at the time, my heart was the only thing I could trust."  
  
Against his will, Boromir began to chuckle. They were much more alike than he had ever though, and Boromir found himself liking the other fellow more than before, if that was possible.  
  
In the meantime, Bawuer's face had darkened and Boromir realized that he would have to explain the humor of the situation before they would become no longer friends. Boromir remembered the blonde haired man's pride and temper when they had first met, and that had only been over the man's horse! Who knows how much anger he would release if he believed that anyone was laughing at him?  
  
Well, Boromir did not want to find out. "Peace, dear friend. I do not laugh at you, but at myself."  
  
With much relief, Boromir watched as Bawuer visibly calmed. "Do you find it hard to trust your own heart?" Bawuer asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nay, quite the opposite in fact, I find that I tend to trust in myself more than should be allowed." Absently Boromir brought his hand to touch the Elvish leaf brooch at the throat of his cloak. A gift given to all the members of the Fellowship. A symbol of what was supposed to be a unified bond full of trust. One that he had broken. "There are times when your heart is right, and others when it is wrong."  
  
Grudgingly, Bawuer nodded. "A proper balance there should be in following your own heart and listening to the words of others. But," he added with a flash in his eyes which Boromir could only define as stubbornness, "though I hold no gift in foresight, I feel dark foreboding, not only for you, but for all of my kin. The land of Rohan is not a safe place until the ever seeing Eye has turned his gaze away from here."  
  
As if of one mind, the two men looked towards the eastern sky towards far off Mordor. Again, a chill went down his spine and Boromir felt extremely ill at ease. But there was no way he was going to change his mind, Gondor was where he was needed.  
  
**********  
  
Eomer could not stand staying in one place too long. So only after speaking a few words to his uncle who had come out from within the stronghold, the young man had decided to wander through the Deep. More than anything, he wished to find someone to talk to, someone who would relate to him all that had happened since he had left Edoras.  
  
As he walked around, his mind remained upon that of Lavlaisi. Where had that man of mystery disappeared to? He for one wanted to introduce the strange man to his uncle yet he seemed to have gone with the wind without a trace.  
  
Aragorn had not known of Lavlaisi, yet Lavlaisi had known about the Ranger and his companions consisting of the Elf and Dwarf.  
  
Lavlaisi was from Gondor, yet for some reason he was traveling through the land of Rohan.  
  
He carried an Elvish sword, rode and Elvish horse, and walked with the confidence of commander of men.  
  
So many facts, yet none of them came together to reveal to Eomer anything of supreme importance.  
  
Eomer froze in his steps as he saw a dark cloaked figure, the hood pulled over to cover the face. Could it be... The figure turned slightly to show Eomer a brief profile of the man. With a smile, Eomer knew that he was correct to assume that the man was Lavlaisi in the flesh.  
  
As Eomer walked towards the man, he saw that Lavlaisi seemed to be conversing with another man, a Rohirrim soldier. The Third Marshall of Rohan searched his memory to match a name with the face of the soldier. Eomer knew that to be a good leader of men, he would have to have a good relationship with the soldiers so he made sure to try knowing each of them, if not every one.  
  
He was a little more than surprised to finally remember that the soldier's name was Bawuer. Bawuer had always struck him as a quiet, solitary man. A good soldier, yet he knew that not many knew much about him. But Eomer being who he was, a naturally curious and suspicious man, had asked around and discovered a little about Bawuer's history. What he had found out had been a surprise, yet he understood why Bawuer remained so quiet about his past. An interesting one, very likely a painful one for the man involved.  
  
Both Lavlaisi and Bawuer reacted to Eomer's presence with much respect, Lavlaisi lowering his eyes slightly while Bauwer gave a slight bow. "My Lord Eomer."  
  
"Lavlaisi. And Bawuer."  
  
Bawuer acknowledged his name with a nod.  
  
Eomer chose to stay focused on Lavlaisi. In the light of day, he could see more of the other's face and it was more obvious than ever that he was from Gondor. Once more he was struck by how much this Lavlaisi looked like the son of the Steward of Gondor. Again he reminded himself that it was just too impossible.  
  
"I had wondered where you had disappeared to, Lord Lavlaisi. You do not strike me as the shy type."  
  
Lavlaisi gave a very smile in response to Eomer's words. "Aye, that may be. But I felt as if my presence would be a hindrance to your reunion with your uncle."  
  
Eomer shook his head. "A hindrance you are not or ever will be to the sister-son of the King of Rohan. So come, let me truly introduce you to the King. Yet but in all honesty I wish you will introduce yourself, to tell us your name and where you come from. But more important what brings you away from your homeland."  
  
This time Lavlaisi seemed so amused by the young Rohirrim captain's words that he broke out in a big smile. "Hunger you still for the smallest of all details to who I am! Yet an introduction must wait for another time for I am hard pressed to resume my own journey."  
  
The Third Marshall frowned. "To Gondor."  
  
Lavlaisi only nodded and Eomer sighed, more in frustration than anything else. How this man seemed to always elude any questioning. Yet the man did say another time. "Lord Lavlaisi, I hope that what you say is a promise you will not break."  
  
"A promise it is then." Lavlaisi put out his hand and Eomer took it in a firm handshake. Not letting go, Lavlaisi spoke. "Till we meet again."  
  
"A friend you are to Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshall of the Riddermark," Eomer said in a serious tone. "You and your sons to come will ever be welcome in the land of Rohan." And Eomer meant it with all of his heart. Lavlaisi had proven in the short time they had met to be an honorable man to be respected. He would not take back what he had said.  
  
The man of mystery had raised his eyes, understanding the importance in what Eomer had said. Suddenly his expression became very serious and Eomer felt the other grip his hand harder. "And you Eomer, and your sons to come, will forever be called a friend in my house. Thus says I. Lavlaisi."  
  
For some reason, Lavlaisi's words struck Eomer straight into his heart and he knew not why. He wondered again who this man really was, a common soldier in the Gondorrin army? Or a lord of Gondor? In either case, Eomer knew that this man's promise was one with the weight of responsibility.  
  
In the corner of his eye, Eomer saw that Bawuer raise his eyebrows, his expression startled. Suspiciously he wondered how much Bawuer knew of Lavlaisi. In fact they seemed to be talking like old friends when he had chanced upon the two...  
  
Bawuer, seeing that he was being watched and not liking it, spoke up. "Lavlaisi, allow me to go get Maiorama. I feel that it should be my duty as it I feel it my responsibility that Ebon does not lose his temper."  
  
Lavlaisi and Eomer pulled away their hands at the same time. "Thank you Bawuer. I go to say goodbye to a few more... people." Eomer did not comprehend Lavlaisi's strange emphasis on the word 'people', but Bawuer seemed to understand for the man smirked slightly with some humor.  
  
A plan formed in Eomer. It was the perfect opportunity to question the soldier's knowledge of Lavlaisi. Before Bawuer could take his leave, Eomer said, "I wish not to keep you any further. But please allow me, Lord Lavlaisi, to make sure you are well supplied in your journey." He gestured towards to the solider. "I will go with Bawuer to take care of everything."  
  
Bawuer seemed to sense all that was going on in Eomer's mind and hid a grimace well, but Eomer had still caught sight of the grimace. So, this man did know something. Eomer was determined to find out all.  
  
"I thank your generosity," Lavlaisi said. Greenish-grey eyes met hazel green eyes in a friendly combat of wills. After a few moments Eomer could only smile and the look was returned. They both knew that there was no way one would let the other win. A truce was the best solution as friends.  
  
"Farewell, Lavlaisi."  
  
"Farewell, Eomer." The two turned away at the same time, a sort of soldier's agreement to not get the better of the other. Lavlaisi to wherever his mysterious path lay, and Eomer on a mission to find out exactly why Lavlaisi chose to remain a secret.  
  
**********  
  
As the song of farewell the Elves had sung faded into the vast sky above, Haldir was finally able to open his eyes to the scene before him. In front lay the bodies of his kinsmen, buried beneath the ground. Forever to lay asleep, never to awaken, never again to see the beauty of Lothlorien.  
  
"At peace, my brethren," Haldir whispered. 'And hopefully some of that peace will find its way into my heart,' he thought.  
  
He felt an encouraging hand upon his shoulder and he did not have to turn to know that it was Rumil. As brothers they shared a special bond and Haldir knew that just as he could feel the pain from his brother, Rumil could also feel his pain.  
  
Haldir looked down at Isilme whom he was holding close against himself in a protective manner. Though she was not openly crying, he watched a single tear find a path down her cheek. Before the tear could drop from her cheek, he moved his hand and used a finger to catch it.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and Haldir saw that there was not as much sadness as he thought she would have. Then he realized that she was trying, no, remaining strong for his sake. And for that reason he would ever be grateful.  
  
He smiled down at her and was graced with a look of pure love sent to him. Haldir with Isilme still in his arms turned away from the burial site.  
  
"That was a lovely song," Isilme said quietly.  
  
The Elf Captain answered, "Yes, I shall never forget it. I shall never forget this day."  
  
Leaving behind the others, they remained silent for a long time as they began walking aimlessly until they reached a quiet spot near the Deeping stream. Once they had stopped, Haldir turned Isilme towards him so that they stood facing each other. Nothing was spoken, yet in silent agreement their lips met.  
  
Within that kiss, Haldir felt the stress and strain of the funeral leave his body to find comfort. Maybe, just maybe, someday all the pain will evaporate until it never came back. For now, he would find a requite in Isilme to forget the world outside the circle of their love.  
  
But their peace and quiet was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Haldir and Isilme broke apart to face their interruption, Haldir with more than a little impatience. But impatience soon became delight as he recognized the smiling person standing quite close to them.  
  
"You had promised to wake me before too much time has passed, dear Isilme! I would have slept the whole day away! Yet I can understand that you have been, um... distracted."  
  
Isilme smiled as she went to give Boromir a friendly hug. "I had not forgotten about you, though I may have been distracted. I thought you needed more rest."  
  
Haldir said in mock surprise, "I see, I am only a distraction?"  
  
The Elf maiden moved away from Boromir to come back into the arms of Haldir. "I'm only repeating what he said, my love."  
  
Boromir shook his head and gave Haldir a look of pity. "I feel for you Haldir. She is already calling you 'my love'. And besides that, she already has the ring you gave her." Boromir smirked slightly. "When is the wedding?"  
  
Haldir saw that Isilme was as embarrassed as he himself was. He tried to hide it by trying to change the subject. "Isilme had told me that you were here. And under the name Lavlaisi. Appropriate."  
  
It was Boromir's turn to look a bit uncomfortable. "I only came to say farewell, for I am leaving as soon as possible."  
  
Not surprised at all, Haldir nodded. "I understand."  
  
"I needed to say thank you for Maiorama, and was hoping you would allow me to have her companionship a little while longer," Boromir asked.  
  
Haldir laid a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "If Maiorama hasn't unseated you by this time, that means she has accepted you. And that is all I need to know. I am only sorry I cannot join you as a fellow companion. I hope Maiorama is enough."  
  
"She is the perfect companion under the circumstances," Boromir remarked.  
  
Isilme went lay a hand on Boromir's arm. "I pray to the Valar you may have a safe trip. And I hope that all is well for you back in your home," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Boromir reached out to gently squeeze her hand. "Thank you," he whispered back.  
  
"You are gwador now to Haldir and me," Isilme continued, her tone serious. "'Sworn brother.'"  
  
"Gwador," Boromir spoke carefully.  
  
The Elf maiden said, "And I am your gwathel."  
  
The Gondorrin warrior gave her what could only be called a rakish smile. "I always wanted a sister. A younger sister, but you will do."  
  
Haldir joined in the laughter with his two of his favorite people in the whole of Middle Earth. The sadness of parting was pushed aside as the three friends forgot the gloom of war for a moment in time.  
  
**********  
  
Bawuer felt decidedly uncomfortable as he leaped over the makeshift fence into the enclosure for the horses. He knew Eomer was watching him closely so he tried to be nonchalant. For most of his life he had good practice in acting indifferent to others and hoped that practice made perfect.  
  
Throughout the short walk to the stables, Eomer had asked question upon question about Lavlaisi. Bawuer had to concentrate hard to make sure he let nothing slip. Eomer, obviously seeing that Bawuer was not going to reveal all, had finally become quiet though he still followed the soldier.  
  
During the silence, Bawuer thought about all that had happened that day. He would miss Boromir, that was for certain. He had felt a sort of bonding towards the warrior, the kind of friendship bond he had missed. He had never fitted in with the men of Rohan, but it was more his fault than others. Bawuer wondered if it was because of heritage. Or maybe it was just because the kind of upbringing he had.  
  
He had been glad to reach the stables and forget the memories of the past he wished had never resurfaced. Finding Maiorama and Ebon towards the edge of the enclosure, Bawuer gave a sharp whistle. Thankfully, being around Maiorama had Ebon is a good mood and the black stallion came to Bawuer without any qualms, Maiorama following docilely behind.  
  
"I'm sorry Ebon but it's time to say good bye to your lady friend now," Bawuer said as he began putting the bridle he had brought on Maiorama. Ebon, sensing that something wasn't right, began butting his head against Bawuer.  
  
Trying to ignore the prodding, Bawuer lead Maiorama towards the gate where he had left Maiorama's saddle. As he knew would happen, Ebon followed closely behind, occasionally pushing against Bawuer.  
  
"Stop it, Ebon!" The Rohirrim soldier looked round to see if anyone was watching. Fortunately, Eomer was talking to another person, probably about the supplies needed.  
  
Ebon was more than a little upset by the time they reached the gate. The black horse repeatedly body slammed into Bawuer and tried blocking the way out.  
  
Quickly becoming exasperated, he hissed, "Cursed beast, behave yourself!"  
  
"Do you need any help?" Bawuer heard Eomer call out.  
  
"No problem," Bawuer lied, and narrowly got Maiorama outside the enclosure without being bitten.  
  
"So, you have met Lavlaisi before?" Eomer inquired.  
  
"You have already asked the same question, my lord," the soldier answered, putting the saddle upon Maiorama.  
  
"And your answer was again..."  
  
"No." 'Well, at least I'm telling the truth,' Bawuer thought to himself. Yet he was most uncomfortable having to evade Eomer's question.  
  
Eomer sighed. "You are not telling me everything, of that I am sure. All I can say is that you two must be good friends enough so that you will protect his identity."  
  
Bawuer felt the best thing to do was remain silent, which he did.  
  
Two young lads came up, bringing with them saddlebags and other supplies. Bawuer in suspiciously said, "That is enough for a few travelers, not one."  
  
"Indeed," Eomer said as he thanked the lads who left the gear to go on other errands. "I want you to travel with Lavlaisi."  
  
"What?" Bawuer said in astonishment.  
  
"Lavlaisi needs someone to keep an eye on him, and in a way I need someone to keep an eye on him also."  
  
Bawuer stammered, "But, but my lord. You wish me to spy on him?"  
  
His words made Eomer laugh. "Nay, not spy. I just wish for him to have a companion. As you know, until this war is over it is not safe for one to travel alone."  
  
Knowing that the other was right, Bawuer still tried to comprehend the situation. "My lord, why me?"  
  
The Third Marshall cocked his head. "So many questions. Well, it is my turn not to answer."  
  
In embarrassment Bawuer bowed his head down. "Forgive me, it is not really my place to question you."  
  
"But it is your place not to answer my questions?" Eomer said in amusement. "No, there is nothing to forgive. I will speak to your captain about where you have gone. Stay with Lavlaisi until he is no longer in need of your companionship."  
  
Bawuer bowed slightly. "Thank you."  
  
"Farewell, a safe journey to you." With that, the king's sister-son left.  
  
Bawuer went over to the gate. "Well Ebon. It seems you will get to see Maiorama a little more than you had though." Ebon gave him a doubtful look which soon changed to one of jubilance as Bawuer took his horse out of the fenced in area.  
  
Saddling Ebon up quickly and loading the supplies on the horses, Bawuer led the horses till where he had last seen Boromir. The Gondorin warrior not being anywhere in sight, he had to walk a ways to see that Boromir was standing near the Deeping stream. Not surprised to see that Boromir was speaking to Isilme and the Elf named Haldir, Bawuer walked up to them.  
  
Boromir turned and in surprise looked at the two horses all saddled up. Bawuer hastened to speak first, "Eomer feels that this mysterious 'Lavlaisi' needs some looking after." Bawuer tried to hide his anxiousness, for he feared how Boromir would react. He remembered Boromir saying that he needed no bodyguard. How would he feel having him travel along with him?  
  
But all fears were laid to rest as Boromir smiled broadly. "Ah, so Eomer wants you to spy on me, is that it?"  
  
Knowing that the words were spoken in jest, Bawuer replied likewise. "I also asked him the same thing. He assured me that it wasn't true though I doubt it."  
  
Bawuer nodded towards the two Elves. "A pleasure to see you again." He particularly looked at Isilme, and saw that she seemed relieved. Remembering how she had made him promise to take care of Boromir, he understood. Her relief was from knowing that he would travel with the warrior.  
  
"You know of Haldir?" Boromir asked.  
  
"He is the one who rode my Ebon into battle."  
  
Haldir nodded in acknowledgment. "Pleasure to see you again, too. And even more a pleasure to know that you will travel with Boromir. Take good care of him, he is attracted to trouble as a moth is attracted to the flame."  
  
There was laughter all around. Boromir, anxious to leave and after saying so, clasped hands with Haldir. "You must visit Minas Tirith, gwador."  
  
"I shall."  
  
Boromir next took Isilme in his arms. "Sweet Isilme, my gwathel, farewell." Isilme kissed him on the cheek in response.  
  
The Gondorin warrior turned to mount Maiorama and Bawuer moved also to Ebon's side when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Isilme, and the expression on her face was serious. "Remember my promise."  
  
Solemnly Bawuer answered, "I will remember."  
  
Her lips turned upwards and she moved forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care."  
  
Mounting Ebon and with a final wave to the Elves, Boromir and Bawuer set off in a walk. "Boromir, you are not planning in going through those trees, are you?"  
  
"Nay," he chuckled, "I plan on leaving in the way I arrived, over the ridge."  
  
The Rohirrim soldier breathed easier knowing that the strange trees would be left well enough alone.  
  
"Bawuer?"  
  
Bawuer turned to look at his traveling companion. "Yes, my lord."  
  
"Thank you." And in those two words, Bawuer felt Boromir had conveyed more than a dozen words would have. He smiled.  
  
"My pleasure, my lord. My pleasure."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, Boromir has finally left Helm's Deep! What awaits him now? Don't worry, I have plenty of plans for our handsome, utterly 'kakkoi' Gondorrin warrior. *grins evilly* I hoped you all liked this new chapter! Hopefully the next chapter should come out soon but I'm not making any promises. I'll be trying my best though!  
  
As some people may have picked up, Bawuer has some sort of 'past'. Hee hee, some more suspense! I hope you're pleased that he'll be joining Boromir in his adventures. They'll be partners, don't you think?  
  
One question for all my readers. In this chapter I switched viewpoints a lot, I wrote in the four different viewpoints. Do you mind that at all? I was wondering if it bothered you guys at all, if you would rather I tried keeping in as few viewpoints as possible.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ I'm soo flattered that you would take the time to write an e-mail when the review thingie wasn't working! Thank you so much! So glad you enjoyed chapter 22, it was actually lots of fun to write, Gandalf turned out like sort of a 'father figure' to Boromir, but the image works for me. I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed chapter 25 for your story, I read it but I couldn't write a review! It's been so busy, then today was finally a free day, I spend the WHOLE day writing chapter 23. I'm glad I finally finished it for you! After updating this, I'll review your newest chapter! Keep up the story! Thanks for also reading my short story, "Who Shall Take the Road". I might make an epilogue for it!  
  
*Casey Shoemaker* ~ Thanks so much for writing me an e-mail! So glad that you're so far liking my story! You gave me such a compliment, telling me that I've captured Boromir's character well! *blushes!* I can't tell you how much fun it is to write a story when everyone likes it! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ I'm really glad you like the Gandalf conversation in the previous chapter! He's such a lovable character! Boromir's dad being Denethor and all, Boromir doesn't really get a chance to interact in such 'father-son' like conversations so I decided to give him a chance. *smiles*! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Another big huggie for one of my favorite reviewers! *SQUEEZE*! *wink!* Cool, Aelimir means 'water jewel'! I knew that the ending 'mir' was jewel but I couldn't figure out the first part. Oh, don't give up on writing a story! Oh, and thanks so much for reading my other humor/parody story, "Who Shall Take the Road." That was soo much fun to write and am glad some people enjoyed it! I'm thinking of writing a short epilogue, I'll tell you when it's done. Thanks for all the ideas, I hope you understand that I might not use all of them, but it's still appreciated! Makes me feel even more how much you guys like my story, it's such an inspiration! Did you like Ebon in this chapter? Hee hee! Thanks again for the lesson in horse psychology! It's a big help!  
  
*Sean/Boromir Fan* ~ You know how busy it's been, sorry this chapter came out so late! But I'm sure you'll like it, lots of Boromir! ^_^ I hope you like Bawuer too, I'm giving him a hint of some 'mystery' around his character, an idea I picked up a few days ago. And I'm not telling what it is! Hee hee! Uh oh, my mind is starting to wander! To wander to... NEWSIES! Aren't the Newsies sooo kakkoi!! JACK! RACE! SPOT! KID BLINK! Ooops, starting to gush, must stop.... *wink!* Hope you like new chappie!  
  
*Willow-41z* ~ Thanks for taking the time to review! I'm glad you're liking my story so far! Most especially glad that my Eowyn characterization is good, she's a hard one to write. It's certainly going to be a shock when the other guys find out that Boromir's alive! But sorry, that's for later chapters! Boromir is one smart guy, that's why I wrote it so that he figured out that Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were at Helm's Deep. He knows that they are somewhere in Rohan, and though I didn't write it, when in Lorien he probably learned some other details, too. Sorry about the previous chapter's cliffhanger! I'm fond of writing cliffies. Hee hee! You think Faramir and Eowyn deserver each other? I kind of tend to think so too, but now that Boromir is in the picture, things just 'might' change, though I'm not revealing anything! Once again, thank you for reviewing!  
  
*BoromirDefender* ~ Glad you liked the previous chapter! And thank you so much for sending me the site to see pictures of Sean as Odysseus! I just finished reading the Odyssey with his picture in my mind! *drools!* Totally cool!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Whoah, three reviews from you! Thanks so much! And don't worry, I'm ok with you being my obsessed fan, hee hee! Aren't we all obsessed fans of the great, handsome, wonderful you-know-who! *smiles!* I know, sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, but it's been so busy! Didn't I make Boromir so intelligent in the first part of the chapter? I'll work on Faramir a bit more in further chapter, I agree that his part was a bit 'added' on. But I wanted to write a bit more of his relationship between his soldiers. I'm glad you liked my Gandalf! He's such a sweet wizard, I totally agree! Sorry, there meeting is now permanently delayed now that Boromir has left Helm's Deep. But they *will* meet, just as Boromir promised, so too shall I promise! Are you glad that Bawuer's there to take care of him?  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Man, FOUR reviews from you! Sorry that I've been so busy, but here it is, the much awaited chapter! I hope you're proud, today was my first 'free' day and I've been writing since noon (it's now 7:30 at night)!! Yeah, I'll try to add in about how Boromir has more Elvish blood than Aragorn. Take that Aragorn-lovers! Hee hee! I thought it was sooo funny when you wrote that you were dying of non-Boromir-Thou-Shall-Live- ness! Sorry, I meant not to laugh but I couldn't help it! I'm still stunned by how much you really love this story! I am sooo touched! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Alex92* ~ In all actuality, I've never seen any of the Buffy episodes. Strange I know, but the series never came to Japan. Hee hee! You called Boromir 'Bori-pooh'! That's sooo funny! Yeah, the Gandalf/Boromir scene was a sort of father and son sort of thingy.  
  
*skin-deep-71* ~ Hello, thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it, I'm sooooo pleased! Yes, it's nice writing a story where dear Boromir doesn't die! There's not many fics where he does that I like. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ Thanks for reviewing yet once again! Yeah, I liked that idea about Boromir climbing a tree, I have a great idea extending upon it in future chapter. Hopefully it'll come out ok. I had thought I had explained why Haldir never told the Fellowship he had saved Boromir.... I'll have to reread to make sure I had  
  
*liquidiamond* ~ Hiya, thanks for reviewing, your review was much appreciated! I'm glad you think my story is cool! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Acacia Jules* ~ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I discovered later on that Eomer had met Boromir when he had given him a horse. But since I had already planned everything, I changed it so though Eomer HAD met Boromir before, he didn't put two and two together that they were the same person. Besides, usually when someone is told that they are someone else, unless they really knew each other, it's hard to say if they are the same people. I hope that makes sense, that's a bit of psychology for you. ^_^  
  
*Wolfgangsg9* ~ Hewo! Thanks for reviewing again! Here's a new posting, another new chapter! Hope you like it! 


	24. Under a Dark Sky

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: I GOT TO SEE ROTK! HURRAY! It was extremely fantastic and I absolutely LOVED IT! I was lucky to be able to see it while visiting my sister in Hawaii. Faramir was totally awesome in my opinion!  
  
I'm sorry for the delay in finishing this chapter. My vacation in Hawaii was cut short by a family crisis. My grandfather passed away from heart failure a few days ago and I had to return home to Japan as soon as possible. I'm finishing this chapter for all my fans, yet I hope you understand that with all that's going on, it will be a while before my next chapter is up. I hope you all understand. I hope you all like the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's all Boromir! Yay!  
  
Wow, 28 reviews for one chapter! A new record; thank you all so very much! I appreciate you guys soo much! BIIIIIIGGG HUGGGGG! Replies to all of my reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter, please read!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Under a Dark Sky  
  
Boromir tried hard to keep from laughing as he watched Bawuer trying to rub Ebon down for the night. Ebon, being the horse he was, did not heed any scolding from his master and continued pressing his body against Bawuer, nearly making the man fall down.  
  
"It's all very well for you to find this amusing," Bawuer said with a touch of irritation, "but you must know how lucky you are to have a horse as perfect as an Elf."  
  
"Ah, but that is where you are wrong," Boromir said putting on a mock air of superiority. "Elves rarely are as perfect as they seem. They seem to have the same problems with women and love as any other mortal."  
  
It appeared though that the Rohirrim soldier was not paying much attention to Boromir's words for he suddenly threw his hands up in frustration. "All right Ebon, you are free to wander with your lady friend. But behave yourself, and I mean it." His answer came in the form of a grunt and a flick of Ebon's tail as the black stallion trotted daintily to graze beside Maiorama.  
  
"You are sure..."  
  
"Be not worried, Bawuer," Boromir said, knowing what the other would say. "Maiorama will not wander off too far. And Ebon for sure will not wander off too far from her."  
  
Bawuer only pursed his lips.  
  
"Annoyed, Bauwer?"  
  
"No, only quite afraid of how Ebon is going to act after Maiorama must leave him. He'll be unbearable to live with after this whole ordeal is over."  
  
"Do not be of bad cheer," Boromir said with a forced smile. "Everything will work out perfectly all right."  
  
There was an awkward silence as both Boromir and Bauwer tried to pretend that they believed what he had said was perfectly true. But it wasn't, and would never be, and they knew it. It was inevitable as the sun rising and setting.  
  
Boromir settled back on his elbows in a comfortable position. After Helm's Deep, it seemed Boromir could finally try to sort out his thoughts in a tangible manner, the thoughts which centered mostly upon those of his father and brother. He was finally headed home, finally going to the one place where he felt he could do the most good. Yet... something was bothering him, and he could not place the feeling, could not pinpoint the problem which was elusive in his mind, elusive as trying to clench the winds in his fists.  
  
It might have something to do with how his father would feel when he returned home. Boromir knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back anything from his father. Denethor's sharp intellect and quick observations were one thing Boromir wished would fade with age, but it was not, and probably, never to be. Yes, Boromir would not be able to hide anything from his father.  
  
So, what was there to tell him? Plain and simple was always best. 'The Ring was in my grasp. And I let it go.'  
  
Boromir couldn't help but wince as he imagined how his father's reaction would be.  
  
The lord of Gondor was stirred away from his thoughts as Bawuer tossed a stick into their small fire, embers flying then disappearing into the dark sky. Unconsciously, Boromir lifted his head to stare into the stars above. It was late at night, and the stars winked ever encouragingly down to him, yet they did nothing to calm his uneasy spirit.  
  
"Something troubles you, my lord?"  
  
Not wanting to answer the query, and knowing silence would only cause more questions, Boromir decided to use an ever resourceful tactic he had learned when trying to avoid questioning from his father: Counter the question with another question, distract the other, and hopefully delay the giving of an answer. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Don't think I haven't tried that age-old strategy," Bawuer said dryly.  
  
Boromir tried not to grimace. The Rohirrim was too sharp for his own good. The diversionary question had never worked on Denethor anyway. The next tactic was to tell the truth, but not the whole truth.  
  
"I... have much on my mind."  
  
"It must be a cartload of thoughts for you have been almost all entirely silent since leaving Helm's Deep," Bawuer said softly.  
  
He did not know why, but Boromir felt himself wanting to confide in Bawuer. He might have had enough of the silence of the day. Or he simply wished to make the younger man feel better. But more likely was because of the desperation he felt in needing to bare his soul to someone, to anyone. Maybe it would take the loneliness away, maybe it would make him forget how much he wished it was Faramir he was talking to.  
  
Faramir...  
  
Seeing that Bawuer was waiting for him to speak, Boromir did so. "I guess it was only until leaving Helm's Deep that I truly understood that I would be heading home. You must understand that I haven't been home for... a very long time."  
  
"I am sure all of Gondor is waiting eagerly for your return, your presence must be sorely missed," Bawuer remarked quietly.  
  
Sighing, Boromir said, "Yes, the people of Gondor I'm sure will be overjoyed. Yet I have a suspicion that my father will not be so pleased when he knows the reason for my delay."  
  
Bawuer cleared his throat. "You never truly explained why you were gone from Gondor."  
  
Boromir could not help but give the other man a sad smile. How was he going to explain to Bawuer? The One Ring of doom had been found and he had a joined a Fellowship to take it to the Fires of Mount Doom to be destroyed. Boromir sobered instantly as he remembered that he had failed said Fellowship, and that the whole of Middle Earth rested on the shoulders of two hobbits.  
  
"I cannot really tell you, for that I am sorry dear Bawuer. I wish I could, but I shouldn't. I do not wish to endanger you."  
  
The man of Rohan nodded gravely. "Ah, a mission of great importance that must be kept a secret, is that it?"  
  
Not knowing how else to put it, Boromir nodded back.  
  
"Then that is all I need to hear." Bawuer turned away and began digging through some of the supplies. "Hungry, my lord?"  
  
"Nay, I am too disturbed," Boromir said. "Oh, and Bawuer? I tire of you calling me 'my lord'."  
  
Bawuer raised his eyebrows in mock seriousness. "You wish me to call you Lavlaisi?"  
  
Chuckling, Boromir shook his head. "Boromir should suffice while there is no one else around."  
  
"All right... Boromir." Bawuer began the task of pouring some of their water from a container into two cups. Boromir took one of the offered cups but was unnerved to see that Bawuer had a look on his face which could be translated as smugness. Trying to ignore the look, Boromir brought the cup to his lips and sipped the cool liquid.  
  
The cool liquid soon became fire as it seemed to burn its way down his throat. Instantly his eyes began to water and Boromir involuntarily began coughing. Bawuer's action on the other hand was very voluntarily as he began to laugh out loud.  
  
"What is this?" Boromir sputtered, staring into the cup and took a tentative smell.  
  
"Just ale."  
  
"This is most definitely not ale," Boromir said in disdain. "It is very... strong."  
  
Bawuer grinned even as the Gondorian warrior glared at him. "This is the real thing, not the watered down liquid you're used to. Straight liquor." Bawuer raised his own cup. "We Rohirrim men know how to really drink."  
  
"Are you suggesting that the men of Gondor do not know how to drink?"  
  
Instead of answering, Bawuer only winked then downed most everything in his cup.  
  
Boromir raised his eyebrows. "Do I sense a challenge?"  
  
"You can take it any way you like," Bawuer said with a shrug but Boromir detected a slight smirk in his expression.  
  
"In that case..." Boromir held up his cup in a salute and emptied half his cup in one swallow. Being caught unawares had been slightly embarrassing but he would make up for it. This time, Boromir was prepared and the liquid slid down his throat easily, the fire now welcomed freely. Appreciating the subtle warmth settling deep down in his being, he continued to sip his drink until the cup was soon empty.  
  
Bawuer, who had also finished his drink, promptly filled both cups. Sharing a friendly smile, the two men clinked cups.  
  
With that action brought back memories to Boromir, of the day he and Faramir had clinked glasses in a similar way. Toasting the recapture of Osgiliath, toasting a day to be always remembered as one of the best and worst days of his life.  
  
Faramir...  
  
Boromir wondered what his brother was doing now. He wondered how he fared. Most probably their father had sent Faramir back into Ithilien, more likely to get rid of him more than anything. Pain welled up inside Boromir thinking how foolish it had been for him to leave home on a fool's journey. He had done nothing for the Fellowship, he had been better off remaining in Gondor; dealing with enemies which were visible and real, not demons which plagued his soul. Demons which plagued his soul yet were just as real.  
  
Wishing to forget, at least for a short while, Boromir struck up a conversation. "Tell me Bawuer, do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
A simple question, one which would usually never get the kind of reaction Bawuer had as those words were uttered.  
  
The cup making its way up to Bawuer's lips had stopped as the man's whole body stiffened. He sharply turned to face Boromir, his expression as unreadable as a blank parchment. But one emotion the observant Boromir perceived; sadness.  
  
Turning away to stare into his drink, Bawuer answered in a very reserved tone. "One sister, an older sister." Saying thus, Bawuer took a large swig of his drink.  
  
Curious to say in the least, Boromir was puzzled by Bawuer. A strange reaction though the other's response seemed normal enough.  
  
He did not know if it was because of the drink in his hand but Boromir spoke, unusual to say the least since he always let others lead any casual conversation of length. It was safer that way, always safer to be on the defensive especially if the topic was on personal matters. But he threw caution to the wind and spoke up, if only to have the tense Bawuer relax.  
  
"I have no idea what it is like to be the younger sibling, as you know I am the eldest with one younger brother. I always wondered though how it would be." He took a sip of his ale, looking over the rim of his cup to observe Bawuer. The man seemed to be listening so Boromir continued.  
  
"I've always felt the need to watch over Faramir, he's always been the more sensitive of the two of us. Having the kind of father we share, a very busy man, we've always been very close. It's as if he is one half of me, and I am not quite whole without him."  
  
Suddenly, fearing he had spoken too much, Boromir looked at Bawuer. The younger man was gazing into the fire, his manner to be that of one in deep thought. Wishing not to disturb him, Boromir finished his drink and set his cup down. He lay down on the ground, and stared up into the dark sky glittering with the heavenly stars.  
  
Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard Bawuer speak. "My sister and I... used to be close."  
  
Boromir turned on his side so he could keep his eyes on the soldier.  
  
"She and I would do everything together in our youth, both of our antics deemed wild and unseemly by all around us." The pain evident in his voice, Bawuer carried on. "But because of a difference in opinion, we began to drift apart."  
  
Wistfully, Bawuer smiled down at the Steward's son. "Let us hope you and your brother never end up with the kind of strained relationship I share with my sister." Saying thus, Bawuer finished his drink and lay down for the night.  
  
Dwelling on those words, his heart and head full of thoughts, Boromir settled down on the ground, turning his back to the fire. He felt bad for Bawuer, having to experience the breaking up of such a good relationship between two siblings. He wondered whether Faramir and he would ever end up that way. He seriously doubted it, they were too close, and he loved his brother too much to hurt him.  
  
Without warning, his thoughts turned to those of the Fellowship. He pictured each and every one of them in his mind. The wizard, the ranger, the Elf prince, the gruff dwarf, and the hobbits. Sam. Pippin and Merry. Frodo...  
  
He had let them down though he would never have wanted to. He had done the unimaginable, and had caused a chain of events which could lead to the downfall of Middle Earth.  
  
Could the same thing happen between him and Faramir? Would he do the unforgivable, or had he already done the unforgivable act which would turn his brother against him? Faramir, he would have never acted the way Boromir had. Aragorn had refused the Ring; in Boromir's mind, Faramir too would have turned the Ring away.  
  
How would Faramir react when he learns what he had done?  
  
No, do not dwell on such thoughts.  
  
Yet, they kept coming back.  
  
An image of Faramir refusing to take his hand, refusing to look him in the eye. Finally turning away from him with a cold look.  
  
Boromir knew he could take the rejection from the Fellowship, he would survive. Though he doubted his heart would ever heal from such a rejection, he would survive. He would have to.  
  
He would also survive the rejection of his father, his brother had learned to handle it, so would he.  
  
But Boromir knew deep down in his heart, if Faramir rejected him, he wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
**********  
  
With a cry, Boromir woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly and looked wildly around. Besides Bawuer still sleeping nearby, not a soul was in sight.  
  
The sky was still black, he had only been asleep for maybe a few hours. How he had fallen asleep with such dark thoughts swirling around in his mind was beyond him.  
  
Sighing, Boromir got up quietly so as not to disturb his companion. Wrapping his cloak tightly around him to ward off the chill of the night, he walked over to where Maiorama and Ebon stood.  
  
The two horses being the sensitive creatures they were, had woken up but seeing that it was only Boromir, relaxed instantly. Maiorama walked over to Boromir and stood still as he stroked her neck gently. Ebon, not to be outdone, also came to stand next to Boromir and nudged the man. Taking the signal to be a command, Boromir brought his other up to rub the horse between the ears. It seemed to be exactly what the horse wanted for Ebon grunted, appreciating the touch.  
  
"I do not know why you give people such a difficult time," Boromir whispered condescendingly. "In reality you are a very gentle horse."  
  
His answer was Ebon tossing his head, throwing Boromir's hand away.  
  
"Obviously I was wrong," Boromir remarked dryly.  
  
Turning away from Ebon to concentrate on Maiorama, the gentle mare settled her head on his shoulder. Smiling at the sweet act, Boromir continued stroking her. Elven horses were indeed uncommonly tender creatures. He felt himself relax with the soothing contact with Maiorama.  
  
But soon he remembered why exactly he was here with his horse in the first place. He didn't remember the whole dream, though certain aspects of it were clearly imprinted in his mind.  
  
He recalled how dark the dream had been, dark and deadly. At certain points he remembered a roaring flame, scorching to the touch. There was also the blackness of not even being able to see his own hand in front of his face. Blackness so deep it chilled him to the bone.  
  
And the one figure shrouded with both flame and blackness. He couldn't remember the face, he didn't want to remember.  
  
Closing his eyes, Boromir wondered if even his sleep would be tortured with unease and disturbance. Just as when was awake.  
  
Strangely enough, or maybe not so strangely, Boromir recollected the words Bawuer had spoken before leaving Helm's Deep. 'The better I will feel the sooner you arrive in Gondor. I feel that your journey will be a dark one indeed, of that I am sure for my heart tells me so.'  
  
And he hated himself for thinking so, but Boromir had the feeling that Bawuer had been very correct. He wished he was already home.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, was this chapter any good? I'm starting to reveal a bit more of Bawuer, yet I still have a few surprises up my sleeve! Also, who is this dark figure Boromir sees in his dream? Hee hee! More will be revealed in maybe the next few chapters.  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
*Diadora* ~ Heya! How are you doing? I hope all is well with you! I hope you like this new chapter! Lots of Boromir-ness, our wonderful Gondorian warrior!  
  
*Casey Shoemaker* ~ Glad you're still enjoying my story! Yeah, I'm happy I decided to keep Haldir into the story. I was wondering how I was going to pull it off since I was very set on not changing any of the story unless Boromir directly changes it. Haldir and Boromir swearing brotherhood to each other had been a spur of the moment thing, I'm glad you liked it! There will be more of our elf couple in the next chapter, though I'm still debating if whether to write more when they return to Lothlorien. Hmmm... ^_^ Thanks for reviewing once again!  
  
*Sean/Boromir Fan* ~ Hello again! You are DEFINITELY Newsies obsessed. Hee hee, but so am I! *wink*! I hope you like all of the Boromir-ness and Bawuer-ness of this chapter. Nooooo... Bawuer has definitely not murdered someone, nor was he dumped in a ditch. Hee hee! Cool idea though. :P I'm thinking of writing something of Pippin in the next few chapters, and I know how much you're starting to like him. ^_^ Until next time!  
  
*Alex92* ~ I'm glad you're liking the different POVs. I'm writing mostly from Boromir's POV now, though I'm kinda debating whether to skip writing about him in the next chapter. I have to explain what the other characters are thinking... Anyway, I'm LOL again while reading your review! Your version of Bawuer's 'past' is sooo funny! No, his mother wasn't a hooker and he wasn't abandoned. It's funny, you're the second person who has wondered whether he was abandoned from his parents. Hee hee! Smelled like wolf-poo? HAHAHAHA! *wipes laughter-tears from eyes* More of Bawuer will be revealed though I don't want to rush giving away too much at once. Hope you liked this chappie!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ First off, I must apologize for not having read or reviewed any of your new chapters or your new story! I've gotten you on my author alert list but I've been so busy (as I explained in my author's note). I'm truly sorry, as soon as I get the time I'm gonna read it. I hope you understand. Back to your review, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Bauwer's past is indeed an... interesting one. I hope you liked this new chapter, I'll get more posted as soon as time allows.  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ Yeah, the Eomer and Bauwer conversations was very fun to write. Yup, and finally Boromir's going to go home! Don't worry, the journey won't be easy at all. *cackles evilly* :P It definitely is difficult keeping everything straight on the histories and names in Middle Earth. It's understandable about Gloredhel, when you wrote me I really thought I had made a HUGE error! Glad you like my story, here's a new chapter!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ Hello, thanks for reviewing! I can understand how busy the holidays have been, it's been hectic over here, too. I'm so pleased to hear you liked the scenes with Boromir, Bawuer, and Eomer. *begins to drool* They're definitely my favorite characters so far in writing. Cool, you got the LOTR Monopoly? How is it, is it pretty fun? If it is, I'll definitely try to buy it!  
  
*aragorns-gurl33* ~ Glad you liked the previous chapter! Sorry that Boromir still hasn't met up with Aragorn and Co. He needs some more time to work everything out. Besides, I have an idea for a very dynamic and powerful meeting between two of the greatest men in Middle Earth (besides Faramir, Bawuer, and Eomer. ^_^) I read your story "Hope is Not Lost". I hope you got my review for it! Keep it up, wanna read more! Naamarie!  
  
*LilyClairePotter* ~ Hiya, welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! I'm glad you think the idea behind my story was a good idea. It's hard to find original stories on fanfiction.net so it's an honor when someone liked my story! And I definitely agree, Boromir is still a cool and very nice person. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Whoah, thanks for writing so much! It's greatly appreciated, I enjoy reading your reviews 'cause they're always soooo much fun! Glad you're liking Bauwer, he's also starting to have a special place in my heart, too. Maybe I'll write from his point of view in the next few chapters. Don't worry, it'll be a LONG time before my story is all over, I have tons of ideas to write out so probably this is an at least 50+ story. I'll be writing an e-mail when I update, I'm so pleased to see someone so addicted to my story! Hee hee! Well, Boromir IS going to meet up with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, but it'll be a while longer. Not telling exactly when though, that's my secret! LOL About what you wrote about 'in Denethor and Faramir, the blood of Numenor ran almost true', I also find it strange why not in Boromir? Because you brought it up, I'm going to be incorporating a cool idea into the story, thanks so much! I'm so glad you have Internet at your home now! Many congratulations! You got another story up? I'll have to check it out, I will as soon as I can. But it's pretty hectic in my house right now, it'll be hard to find the time. But I promise I'll read! Rereading my story? I'm very flattered! So glad you appreciate my giving everyone a special note, it's so much fun to do that and I really believe it gives a special connection with my readers. Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Celtic Angel18* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like my story, am flattered you would take the time to review! Yeah, Haldir is such a special character, it wouldn't have been nice for me to kill him off like Peter Jackson did. ^_^ Hope you like this new chapter of "Boromir, Thou Shall Live"!  
  
*Acacia Jules* ~ Thank you for reviewing once again! Yes, the whole Eomer 'not knowing/knowing Boromir' is confusing though I've tried not to make it seem that way. My whole point in doing it is that Boromir HAS changed, his life was drastically and dramatically changed when he knows that though he was SUPPOSED to be dead, he was allowed to live. I think that would change anybody. Glad you like that there will be more of Kiefer, I hope you like him in this chappie! Don't worry, there will be more of Karl Urban before I'm done with this story!  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ Yay, Boromir is finally on his way to Gondor! Oh, I too LOVE Boromir fics though I've been pretty recently so can't get the time to read. No, it makes complete sense about everyone having their own mental image of Boromir. Thankfully everyone seems to be ok with my version of Boromir in my story. Thanks again for always reviewing!  
  
*Jessa* ~ Whoah, a fellow NEWSIES FAN! BIG HUG! ^_^ That is so cool, who's your favorite Newsies? My favorites are definitely Spot, Race, and Kid Blink. Jack of course is cool, but still I love the other secondary characters. Skittery is also a fun character! Yeah, I'll definitely have to try my hand at writing a Newsies fan fiction. Though it'll be a while before I finish this story... Glad you approve of Isilme, I agree how much original characters are hated when they become pure Mary-Sues. Fortunately, I think Isilme isn't too bad. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Arinya* ~ *smiles*! Welcome to my family of reviewers! I'm so flattered that you wrote my writing is 'impeccable'. *blushes* Yes, I definitely agree that Boromir is such a wonderful (and handsome to boot!) character! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, lots more Boromir-ness!  
  
*Michaela90* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing, welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! Whoah, you read all 23 chapters in one sitting? You must be a fast reader! Cool! Glad you like my story! Yeah, I've read some Boromir stories where he lives and it doesn't come out too well. On the other hand, other people write stories where they totally ruin his character by making him out to be the bad guy! And he isn't, he's just human who made a few mistakes! Haldir definitely deserves to live so I'm glad I let him in my story. Sorry that it's annoying how Boromir won't go to talk to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. He's just really confused and feeling extremely guilty. Not enough of the 'wonderful three'? Okey dokey, I'll promise to write more of them in the next few chapters! Oh, you liked my Galadriel/Celeborn scenes? Then I'll have to write more of that! ^_^ No, you're not demanding, I love getting suggestions from reviewers, it helps a lot in writing! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Hiya! How're you doing? I understand totally how busy it gets over the holidays. Besides that, because of the family crisis in my family right now, I've been so busy. I was lucky to finish this chapter up to update it. Yes, ROTK was fantastic! I only got to see it once though, but when it comes out on Feb. 14 here in Japan, I'll go see it again. Did you stay till the end credits? They have pencil sketches of the characters and Boromir's sketch was simply breathtakingly beautiful! Man, he is so handsome! I hope you like the more of Ebon in this chapter. ^_^ He's a pest, isn't he? I do believe he has pair-bonded with Maiorama. Thanks for all the new trivia you gave in your review! That's a cool idea about pair- bonding with other animals. I'll have to think up of something... Thanks! I'm finished for now in writing short vignettes, so I'll be putting all my focus on this story. Hope you like this new chappie with lots of Boromir!  
  
*KendraC* ~ Super cool, a super long review! Thanks so much, and welcome to my wonderful 'family of reviewers'! *big welcome hug* Fanfiction.net has many interesting Boromir stories, I'm flattered you checked my story out. You're a speed reader? Very cool! Indeed, Boromir surviving even though he knows he should have died changed his life totally. It's no surprise he has changed. My reunion I've decided for Denethor and Boromir is going to be very... interesting. *wink* You're right, it isn't going to be pretty. Denethor is set in having the Ring used against the enemy, and now Boromir knows that it isn't possible. Plus, Boromir knows now in his heart that Aragorn IS the king while Denethor will not let 'some ranger' take the throne. Boromir has many things to deal with when he gets home, including meeting with his brother. He loves Faramir so much, yet I think I've explained in this chapter that now he feels unworthy of him also. And Faramir's opinion is the one opinion he truly honors in his heart. You said that you're a big fan of Faramir, so am I! There should have been more of him in RotK, he was absolutely wonderful! David Wenham did an incredible job in my opinion. I'm flattered you like my Faramir scenes. *blushes* He is such a deep character and there's so much one can write about him since Tolkien never really is too detailed into his character. You believe Faramir should end up with Eowyn? Well, to be honest, I'm beginning to think so also. I'm still struggling to figure out how Eowyn would react to Boromir if he had lived. Yet at the same time, I've delved into how much Boromir loves his brother, and how much he wants Faramir to be happy. Argh, I'll need to decide quickly! Glad you're inclining towards liking Bawuer! An original character to be sure but I like writing him a lot. Plus, his horse Ebon is so much fun and I love him! Hee hee, glad you liked Gimli's 'payback' to Haldir! I wanted to expand more on how Elves and Dwarves feel about caves, I hope I got it down well. Anyway, glad you're liking my story so far! I hope you enjoy and like this new chapter I've written!  
  
*Wolfsgangs9* ~ Hello again! Glad you liked previous chapter, and I hope very much that this newest chapter is one you'll like!  
  
*Galadh* ~ Hi, and welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! Thanks so much for reviewing! It's ok to be obsessed about Boromir, my friend Maria and I am definitely obsessed! LOL He truly is a wonderful character and deserves to be alive. Legolas is an ok character, I just think they could've delved into his character more in the movies to make him more interesting. Hope you like the rest of my story!  
  
*11pm sleepy despite *3* hour nap* ~ Heya, 'you-know-who'. *wink*! Glad you liked it, start rereading! :P *wink*! 


	25. Camped at the Isen

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Hello, fellows! Here's another chapter! I appreciate all of you being patient with me with all that's been going on in my home. I got this chapter together as soon as I could and I really hope you enjoy it! Plus, I've reworked the first chapter a bit, no big deal, nothing to go back and read over again but I just wanted to let you know.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be too long but the first part of this story was tons of fun to write so I kept writing and writing and writing... before I knew it, I had written pages of it! I'd like to semi-dedicate this chapter to Michaela90 who a little while back told me she wanted to read more of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Well, Aragorn's not much here (he'll come up in the next few chapters), but there's plenty of Legolas and Gimli!  
  
Special thanks to my special reviewers (I love you guys!) are at the bottom of the chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Camped at the Isen  
  
With a contented smile, Haldir drew Isilme closer to him. They were at the moment seated on the ground, Isilme sitting upon his lap and Haldir leaning his back comfortably upon a large rock. The night air was cool, and though the chill temperature did nothing to bother the Elves, a warmth of comfort was found in each others arms  
  
As Haldir absently stroked Isilme's dark blonde hair, peace descended upon his spirit and once more Haldir wondered if he deserved her. He hoped the night would never end. He would make this night last, a night spent with his loved one in his embrace, watching the sky and not caring too much what was in store for them the next day.  
  
Midnight it was and the earth was still. Behind them he knew the King of Rohan and his men slept for they were weary from traveling. Haldir wondered if it was indeed all right for him and Isilme to be seeking solitude away from them, then just as quickly he dismissed the idea. The Lothlorien Elves would keep a vigil watch all night, he could place his trust in them implicitly.  
  
Haldir pondered whether it had been the right choice to take a different road to reach the woods of Lorien. He had wanted to travel along the eastern edges of Fangorn towards Lothlorien then had fought against the idea. He and his men had been only a few days gone from their home, yet who knew how much the forces of Dol Guldur had risen in strength during that time? He would not risk his people, nor Isilme, to the chance of being ambushed on the very borders of Lorien.  
  
So instead he had chosen another route, to travel along the Misty Mountains and approach the woods from the west. When leaving Helm's Deep, Haldir had discussed the idea with Mithrandir and the other had agreed that it was the best choice. More than anything, the wizard was pleased to have the Lothlorien Elves travel with them, if only to Isengard.  
  
Isengard. Haldir wondered what awaited them there. Mithrandir, one to always speak in riddles, had said that he really knew not what would happen. But the Elf had a suspicion that Mithrandir was not exactly revealing all he knew. But he could trust the wizard, he knew his Lady, the Lady Galadriel, did.  
  
His world was brought back to the present as Isilme settled her head more comfortably onto his chest. Haldir leaned down to whisper in her ear teasingly, "Are you comfortable?"  
  
She lifted her chin so they could see each other, and Haldir saw that she was smiling. "Extremely comfortable." Suddenly he could see her smile had become very sly. Confused and more than a little bit puzzled, he was about to question the look when she shifted slightly in his arms.  
  
Isilme lifted a delicate hand to lightly touch the side of his face. She snuggled her face against the side of his neck and her hand caressed his cheek methodically. Haldir closed his eyes under the touch when his Elvish sensitivity unexpectedly heightened as he felt her breath move from under his chin towards his ear. "And are you comfortable my love?" she queried softly, her lips barely grazing against his ear. Her voice so gentle yet so moving, her voice which was making his head spin, and Haldir wonder how in the world he had gotten himself into such an unsettling, yet not unpleasant situation.  
  
Finally gaining control of his tongue, he strove to catch hold of any sanity his mind left him. "Hmmm... I am still struggling to decide whether..."  
  
His eyes widened and the words he had wanted to say were lost to him as he felt her kiss just under his ear. The last fibers of his lucidity were lost and his mind became an abrupt blank. Once more he closed his eyes to savor the feeling of her lips upon his skin. But that kiss was only the first of more to come for Isilme continued to kiss his jaw line, her lips leaving a tingling sensation which spread throughout his whole body, leaving his whole body on fire. A fire he doubted nothing could distinguish. And for sure he never wanted it to be distinguished.  
  
Somewhere between the kisses Haldir's hand had found its way up to her neck and thus with a firm hand brought her even closer to himself. Isilme pulled back just enough to whisper, "You were saying?"  
  
"I have decided that this is very comfortable."  
  
Isilme laughed under her breath. "I am pleased you feel that way."  
  
She continued her kissing ministrations but by that time, Haldir had had enough. Isilme gasped in surprise as Haldir swiftly shifted her from his lap so that she leaning way out, her whole upper body solely supported by Haldir's arm around her back. In an attempt to gain some balance and steady herself, she reached out with a hand to hang on to the back of his neck.  
  
Now it was Haldir's to chuckle as Isilme looked slightly flustered at being in a position where she was no longer in control. Being the warrior he was, he had no trouble holding her in such a manner. He leaned his head down so their faces were a mere breath apart, forcing her from trying to sit up.  
  
The moon had passed into the West, and its light was hidden by the hills. But out of the deep shadow of the Wizard's Vale which lay before them rose a vast spire of smoke and vapor. As it mounted, it caught the rays of the sinking moon, and spread in shimmering billows, black and silver, over the starry sky.  
  
Thus in such a light Haldir looked into the face of his beloved. Her skin glowed in the unearthly light of the moon, softening her Elven features into that of polished ivory, pure and unblemished. Her lips, slightly parted, were curved gently in the daintiest of smiles. And her eyes, eyes like sparkling jewels, pierced straight into his heart. Her eyes reflecting the light of moon shone with an everlasting love. Love towards him.  
  
As if afraid that such a vision would vanish before his eyes, Haldir hesitantly touched her face. "Are you real?"  
  
Seeing her give him a strange look, he continued to speak while stroking her face. "Are you some angel who will disappear with the sun's first light? An illusive dream which was never meant to be, a love I can never call my own?"  
  
Understanding dawned in her eyes and she shook her head. She closed the distance between their faces and brought her lips up to his. When they came apart, she whispered, "As sure as our shared kiss was real, so is my love for you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
With those words, all of Haldir's reserve dissolved and he could no longer hold himself back. He leaned down and planted his lips upon her in an intense kiss, one in which Isilme returned with an intensity all her own. Using his hand to caress the smoothness of her cheek, even further did he press his lips to hers to deepen the kiss. His whole being was centered on this feeling she was giving him, a feeling so passionate which overpowered his senses, making him abandon all reason. It was just him and her, and nothing else mattered or even existed in their circle of love.  
  
"There seems to be a stifling warmth radiating from this particular place."  
  
Hearing the sound of Gimli's voice, Haldir and Isilme pulled away from each other with a start. Forgetting what position they were in, the suddenness of their movements caused them to tip over and if not for Haldir's quick reflexes, would have fallen flat on the ground.  
  
"I think we may have startled the two love birds, don't you think my lad?"  
  
Wincing at the awkward predicament he and Isilme were in, he glanced behind his shoulder to see that not only had the Dwarf caught them, Legolas, too, was standing next to his shorter friend.  
  
Ignoring the Dwarf's chuckles and not daring to meet their eyes yet, Haldir helped Isilme off his lap so that they could both get up from the ground. When they were finally standing, Haldir brought his arms around Isilme's waist in a protective manner. He was pleased that instead of pulling away, she responded by leaning against him, her hand lightly resting on his arm.  
  
Looking into her face, he noted that she was probably mirroring exactly how he looked at the moment; flushed skin, rapid breathing, and ears slightly red in embarrassment. And the odds were that Isilme's heart was probably beating as erratically as his own. Fortunately, his loved one did not appear upset or irritated in the least. Otherwise, he would make sure Gimli and Legolas would not get away without suffering some sort of pain for the interruption.  
  
Finally facing the Dwarf and the Elf, Haldir saw that Gimli was not the only one looking pleased with himself. Legolas had the barest hint of a smile on his face, his eyebrows raised delicately with an expression of amusement.  
  
Before Haldir could speak, Gimli spoke again to the Mirkwood prince. "I say again, Legolas. I do believe we have startled these two lovebirds. Yet how can it be, for they are Elves? And we all know how Elven hearing is far superior to those of any other creature, is that not right?"  
  
Knowing that Gimli still appeared to hold a bit of a grudge for when Haldir had insulted the Dwarf in Lothlorien, the Elf tried to speak but was interrupted Legolas. "Indeed, Master Dwarf," Legolas nodded with much seriousness. "What you say is true. Yet I do believe that the two of them were slightly, hmmm... shall we say, distracted?"  
  
"Distracted? I should say so!" Gimli said with a snort.  
  
"Jealous, Gimli?" Legolas asked with a smile.  
  
As Gimli started blustering at the words spoken by his Elf friend, Haldir shook his head in confusion. He couldn't believe his ears, here the Dwarf and the Elf were conversing pleasantly as if Haldir and Isilme were not even there!  
  
Clearing his throat, Haldir spoke. "It now appears that Isilme and I are the ones who are disturbing you. So if you'll excuse us, we shall leave you two to... whatever you wish to discuss."  
  
Unfortunately, Gimli was not one to let others off the hook so easily. "Wait just one moment Marchwarden. Are you insinuating that we were disturbing you two?" he said with mock surprise.  
  
In exasperation, Haldir couldn't help but believe with all his heart that there was indeed a good reason why Elves and Dwarves did not get along. Dwarves were just too frustrating. They appeared to have no manners at all. Yes, Elves and Dwarves were not meant to get along.  
  
Which led to the question of Legolas.  
  
Looking at the Mirkwood Elf who was watching him with dry humor, Haldir sighed in annoyance. "I am surprised at you, Prince Greenleaf. I never would have suspected you to sneak up on others. I believe the Dwarf's bad manners are rubbing off on you."  
  
Gimli, now blustering about how Dwarf's were just as and even more polite than any Elf, quieted as Legolas moved to stand before Haldir and Isilme. The Lothlorien Elves watched as Legolas bowed towards Isilme.  
  
Very seriously and with much humility, Legolas spoke. "Lady Isilme, I do give my sincerest apologies for any discomfort my friend and I may have caused for you." Saying thus, Legolas calmly stretched out his hand, palm upward.  
  
Isilme, looking surprised yet pleased at the gesture, smiled and extended her own hand to rest on the other's hand. "Your apology accepted. A most graceful apology I must say, one worthy from a prince."  
  
"My apologies too, fair lass," Gimli said also from where he stood.  
  
Isilme did not speak, but her face spoke volumes as she smiled towards the Dwarf.  
  
Legolas, still holding Isilme's hand in his own, brought hers up to his lips to give a soft yet brief kiss. Then still bending down he lifted his head so his eyes could meet Isilme's. Haldir watched with some suspicion as Legolas quirked one eyebrow, one corner of his mouth curving upward in an Elf equivalent of a smirk. "We really could not help it you see. It was too good an opportunity to miss catching the great Marchwarden of Lorien unawares. To see him looking so embarrassed and flustered was worth it, though I once again apologize to you for any... inconvenience."  
  
Giving Isilme another kiss on the hand, accompanied soon afterward by a wink, Legolas stood up straight. As soon as he did, he nimbly and gracefully took a step backwards, an innocent motion to the casual eye. But Haldir knew the movement had been very deliberate, putting the Mirkwood Elf just out of reach from the Lorien Elf. A smart move, considering his bold remarks.  
  
Haldir gave serious thought whether to actually confront the audacious Elf but quickly disregarded the thought. It wasn't too big of a deal and Haldir was never one quick to anger. Yet, Legolas didn't really know that, did he?  
  
Deciding it was now his turn to have a bit of fun, Haldir gave a small smile and took one step closer to Legolas. Catching the movement, the Mirkwood Elf's expression faltered a little bit, probably trying to decide if Haldir was playing with him. Or whether he was very serious. Not taking any chances, the prince stood so that the weight of his body was balanced perfectly between his two legs which were subtly bent at the knees, the perfect position to duck out of the way.  
  
Wondering just how far he could take things, Haldir was just about to move another step when Isilme stopped him by placing her hand on his chest. Glancing down to her face, he saw that she was trying very hard to suppress her laughter. Realizing that she knew exactly what he was doing, Haldir smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
Legolas understood now what had been going on and visibly relaxed. As a signal of respect, the prince nodded his head in Haldir's direction which Haldir returned with a nod of his own.  
  
Gimli clearly had no idea what was going on and strolled over to where the three Elves were standing. He sighed deeply while shaking his head. "I strongly believe that even among yourselves it's hard to understand each other. Elves and their peculiar ways."  
  
"You mean Dwarves and their incomprehensible mannerisms," Legolas said airily.  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes and he recognized the signs of another conversation between Gimli and Legolas about the downfalls of each other's race. He knew of course that it was all in good spirit, but he knew naught how they could keep it up.  
  
"If you don't mind, Isilme and I are going to try to find another place where we hope to find some solitude."  
  
"Hmph. Not likely," Gimli snorted.  
  
"Besides," Legolas added, "there really was a reason why we came to find you. Gandalf and Aragorn were hoping to speak with you about the road we will travel tomorrow."  
  
Sighing, Haldir understood that it was indeed important he spoke with the wizard and the Ranger for it had not yet been decided when they should part ways.  
  
So the four of them worked their way back to the campsite, Gimli and Legolas walking ahead while Haldir and Isilme lagged behind. Making sure that the two up ahead were deeply engrossed in their conversation, Haldir leaned down to place a kiss on Isilme's neck then another on her cheek. Isilme, still held in the protective circle of his arms, asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, my love?"  
  
"Sorry that we didn't have more time together."  
  
Isilme smiled up at him. "We have eternity before us, I believe we can handle one interruption."  
  
"An eternity before us." It was indeed a beautiful thought, the thought of having his sweet Isilme with him for always. To have her always at his side, to share their lives as husband and wife, to be able to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips which were so sweet... Quite an enticing thought indeed. "An eternity before us," Haldir repeated. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Isilme laughed softly at that comment, then stopped him just long enough to kiss him on the cheek. It took all of his discipline and self control not to kiss her for he knew that once he did, he would never get back the willpower to return to the campsite. Staying out here alone with Isilme was such a tempting idea.  
  
Yet, duty called, so with some disappointed they continued walking. But Haldir compromised by placing his lips upon Isilme's head or cheek at every opportunity. Legolas and Gimli turned round just in time to catch one of those instances.  
  
"There they go again," Gimli commented.  
  
"Do not they ever tire of it?" Legolas said with interest.  
  
"Just wait Prince Legolas until you find an Elf maiden of your own," Isilme called out with good humor. Legolas pretended not to hear.  
  
Haldir leaned down to whisper in the Elf lady's ear. "If you wish me to, I can make sure the rest of our journey together may be very uncomfortable for them."  
  
Isilme smiled but shook her head. "Do not even think about it. My honor nor your honor is not at stake. Let them live."  
  
"If you say so." Haldir once again focused his eyes forward and saw that Legolas was watching them with a smirk. Realizing that the Elf had probably heard every word, Haldir said something he probably would never have thought to ever say. "Elves and their perfect hearing."  
  
Legolas only smiled.  
  
**********  
  
Eomer turned away from Gandalf and Aragorn with more than a little annoyance. How can Gandalf even suggest that he rest? His uncle, King Theoden, was not young anymore and may need the rest, but not Eomer.  
  
Instead of going towards the inner camp grounds, he walked towards the outer edge, hoping to find an unoccupied place where he could sort his thoughts out.  
  
On the way he sighted Legolas and Gimli coming towards him, not far behind another Elf. It was the Lothlorien Elf, Haldir. The Elf noticed him and leaving his other two companions came towards Eomer.  
  
Guessing his intentions, Eomer gestured to direction in which he had just come from. "Mithrandir and Aragorn await your presence."  
  
"Thank you," Haldir said and with a bow, walked to where Eomer had pointed towards.  
  
As Eomer continued on his quest for a solitary spot, he saw that Legolas and Gimli had disappeared into one of the tents set up to rest in. It was just as well, he was not much in the mood for company.  
  
He finally found a quiet little area where a fire had been set up. Going closer though, he noticed that he had been mistaken to think he was alone for there sat Isilme starting to put a kettle over the fire. Eomer debated whether to walk away or to at least present himself until Isilme spoke.  
  
"Eomer, would you care to have some tea? I was just about to heat some water."  
  
It was foolish of him to forget that she was an Elf, she had probably noticed his presence immediately. Eomer strode forward to sit beside the Elf maiden, forgetting that he had wished to be alone.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Eomer watched in awe as her every move was done with grace. In only one other woman had he seen such poetry of movement and that was in his sister. But unlike Isilme, Eowyn had the elegance of strength, the elegance of a warrior. Isilme's movements were more of that of a dancer, beauty to the eyes.  
  
"I hope you don't think me bold when I say I have never met anyone as beautiful as you, and probably would never meet anyone so beautiful as yourself," Eomer said to Isilme, her answer which was gentle laughter.  
  
"I thank you for the compliment, but you are a little hasty in judgment, don't you think?"  
  
Eomer shook his head. "Haldir is very fortunate to have you."  
  
Again there was that gentle laughter. "And I think any woman who may have the honor of marrying you is most fortunate also."  
  
"But alas, fair Elf maiden," Eomer said with a smile, though he was very serious, "your beauty has spoiled all women for me."  
  
"Ah, but there is love. And when there is love, that woman will become fairer and more beautiful than anyone in your eyes. I'm afraid compared to the light you will see in her face, I will become very dim and insignificant."  
  
Seeing that Eomer was skeptical, she leaned forward to place her hand on his cheek in a motherly fashion, a gesture Eomer recalled clearly of his mother doing the same. The one clear memory he had of her.  
  
"Trust me," Isilme said softly. "When you find your one true love, you will never be satisfied with the other beauties of Middle Earth."  
  
She went back to tending the kettle and Eomer pondered on the words she had spoken. He did not understand, yet decided when the time came, as Isilme said it would, he would know.  
  
There was a comfortable silence as Isilme crushed some tea leaves into the kettle then carefully poured the water into cups. It was not until she handed the drink to Eomer did she speak. "I hope you do not find me bold when I ask what will happen tomorrow."  
  
Eomer sighed heavily, not knowing how to truly answer for he himself did not know the answer. He decided to tell her what he did know.  
  
"You know that the Wizard's Vale lies ahead of us," Eomer said. Isilme nodded. "Look towards it. What do you see with your Elf eyes?"  
  
Isilme looked in the direction of Isengard. "Not much can be seen in this light. Yet there is a vast spire of smoke. Vapor, too."  
  
"There is ever a fume above that valley in these days," Eomer spoke, his voice grave. "But I have never seen aught like this before. These are steams rather than smokes. Saruman is brewing some devilry to greet us."  
  
He bowed his head down to stare into his forgotten drink, his thoughts as dark as the steaming liquid. "Maybe he is boiling all the waters of Isen, and that is why the river runs dry."  
  
As expected, Isilme was quiet for a few moments. "And what do the others say, what does Mithrandir say?"  
  
"He does not know, or he will not say," Eomer said, frustration once again threatening to take hold. But he couldn't allow it, not with Isilme next to him. So instead he continued speaking, not wanting to sink into any more dark thoughts. Isilme's presence was also soothing in a subtle way and he allowed himself to confide in her.  
  
"When we traveled through the strange trees at Helm's Deep, I was not too afraid for Gandalf seemed pleased to see that they were there. And though I wonder why he keeps so much from us, I do trust him.  
  
"But when we were at the Fords, I saw with my own eyes and heard with my own ears. The beds of the Isen were almost dry, a bare waste of shingles and grey sand. The Fords, ever a place full of the rush and chatter of water upon stones, was silent. Even here, I cannot hear the sounds of the water rushing down the Isen.  
  
"I was thinking how the place had become so dreary. It was as if a sickness had befallen the river. Many fair things Saruman has destroyed, has he devoured the springs of Isen, too?"  
  
Eomer glanced over at Isilme who was watching him carefully, eyes full of compassion for him. "I must admit I fear what awaits us tomorrow at Isengard," he whispered.  
  
Isilme moved over to sit close and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Do not worry Eomer. Tomorrow we shall learn what has happened."  
  
The young man was just about to speak in response when he felt Isilme stiffen slightly. She straightened her back and she cast her gaze here and there as if she was listening or looking for something. Eomer, too, tried to find the reason for her action. It was then he heard it.  
  
Out of the night he heard a call like the low whistle of a bird, then another, and another. "It is the signal of the Lothlorien Elves," Isilme whispered. "Something has happened." She looked up and gasped softly. "Something is happening."  
  
The moon seemed to have disappeared and someone gave out a cry. Eomer heard the whole campsite come alive with activity as everyone woke up. He looked up into the heavens and saw that the stars were shining above, but over the ground there crept a darkness blacker than the night. On both sides of the river it rolled towards them, going northward.  
  
Eomer jumped up at the same time as Isilme and was about to run towards the center of the camp when he heard Gandalf's voice echo throughout the darkness. "Stay where you are! Draw no weapons! Wait, and it will pass you by!"  
  
He would never disobey the wizard, yet it was always better to be safe than sorry. Eomer held on to Isilme's arm with his left hand, and with his right hand grasped the handle of his sword, yet did not draw it out.  
  
A mist gathered about them. Above them a few stars still glimmered faintly, but on either side there arose walls of impenetrable gloom. They were in a narrow lane between moving towers of shadow.  
  
Out of the murky mist a figure came towards them and Eomer clenched his teeth, not knowing whether to draw his sword or not. He immediately relaxed when he saw that it was Haldir. Eomer was not the only one having a hard time following orders. Yet Haldir had a good reason.  
  
Eomer let go of Isilme and watched as the two Elves embraced, Haldir holding her close as he kept his eyes roaming.  
  
Voices could be heard all around, whisperings and groanings and an endless rustling sigh. The earth shook under them.  
  
He did not know how long he stood there, afraid to move, barely able to breathe. Long it seemed before at last the darkness and rumor passed, vanishing between the mountain's arms.  
  
All seemed deathly quiet until Haldir was the first to speak. "I believe it has passed."  
  
"Whatever was it?" Eomer queried, his voice still down to a whisper, lest whatever evil it was did not hear him.  
  
Haldir only shook his head and led Isilme towards the fire, making her sit down then joining her. Eomer was just about to also sit with them when the sound furthest from his mind came to his ears.  
  
Not heeding anything he heard Haldir say, Eomer ran to where the sound took him. Heart pounding and ears straining to catch every sound, he finally stopped where the Isen was to be a barren waste. But no longer was it dry.  
  
The voice of the river had suddenly awoke and Eomer saw a rush of water hurrying down among the stones. So astonished was he that he almost didn't move back in time from being swept with the current. With surprise and some fear he looked on until that first current had passed. And when it did, the Isen flowed and bubbled in its bed again, as it had ever done.  
  
He felt a hand on his arm, but he didn't have to turn to know it was Isilme for she spoke before he had even reacted to her presence. "Maybe everything will turn out all right."  
  
Eomer didn't know whether to frown or to smile. "Hope wells within me, just as the springs of the Isen has sprung up again. Yet, what strange deed is this? A miracle? Witchcraft?"  
  
He shook his head. "Only more questions. Questions which can only be answered in the new morrow."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Any good? I am TERRIBLE at writing romance, having never written it before. (in case anybody's wondering, I've never dated, never been in love or anything of the sort). So I hope the Haldir/Isilme part was ok. I was really nervous writing it. Oh, and also, beyond their kissing, they would NOT have gotten ANY further. I do not write *that* kind of fiction and never will. I just wanted everyone to know that. Haldir and Isilme's love is a pure and honorable one, I'll not be one to smear it. ^_^  
  
Also, I hope nobody thinks that Gimli, Legolas, and Haldir appear out of character for in the first part there is much teasing between them. But in my mind's eye, from both the book-Legolas and Orlando Bloom's version of Legolas, I've thought of Legolas as having a very smooth and dry humor. Can't you just imagine that little raising of the eyebrows, the little smirk on his lips? I can! Plus, Haldir may have appeared kind of 'stiff' in the movies, yet I think being around Isilme has caused him to act 'young', if Elves do indeed act 'young'. So I hope everyone's ok with my writing of this chapter, if you have any complaints or suggestions please tell me!  
  
The latter part of the chapter is more book verse, many Tolkien literate readers might recognize many passages I have used from "The Two Towers". I decided to expand upon it a bit more, looking through the eyes of Eomer.  
  
Special Notes To:  
  
*Sean/Boromir Fan* ~ Dear friend and buddy, thanks again for reviewing! My most faithful reviewer (well, I'd beat you up at school if you don't review, hee hee! Just kidding! Maybe... LOL) Vewy Sowy, no Boromir in this chapter, but I promise he IS coming out in the next, next chappie! And maybe if I'm generous he'll be out next chapter though I'm not sure. Sorry, and no Pippin yet. That's for the next chapter! Glad you like Bawuer, I really like him a lot, too! Nooo... I don't think he has a crazy criminal for a sister... cool idea though! JK ^_^ I really hope you like this chapter, I know the first part is pretty mushy. *blech* But Haldir and Isilme are so cute together, I decided to give them some 'time off' though they were kinda interrupted. :P  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Thanks for being so understanding about my whole situation. Things have calmed down a lot so it's sort of getting back to normal, as normal as it can in these kinds of situations. Anyway, I hope you got my review for your "Insanity Abounds"! I had FIVE chapters to catch up with, it was nice reading it all at once! Love your Harper/Boromir moments (of course!) Will have to read "Quarrelings" soon. Glad you liked my last chapter, how's this one? I incorporated a bit more humor than usual, I decided not to drag out too much of the 'dreariness' since it's going to get a 'bit' darker.  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Thanks for both of the LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGG reviews! Hee hee! Much appreciated! I don't mind you writing at all! Just sorry that I can't reply by e-mail, but I DO promise to always reply in my updated chapters. Don't worry, though I'll kinda 'torture' Boromir throughout the story, I won't let anything *really* bad happen. At least, I don't *think* I will... *wink!* You think Faramir and Eowyn should get together? Good idea, but then what about Boromir? *Hears yells of "Me, me, me!" all over* Uh oh, Boromir fangirls all want for me to write about him falling in love with them! Ahhhh! :P Nope, am not going to tell you about the 'cool idea' I have! Hee hee! I'm keeping you in suspense, aren't I? *giggles*. Giggles? I don't giggle! I think you're starting to rub off on me. *looks at iron- eyes24* warily.... Anyway, excited for Boromir to see his dad again? Me, too! I hope it turns out all right. If not, I'm gonna have many readers angry at me. :P Hope you like the romance in this chapter, though it's not between Boromir and 'his girl' (not mentioning any names). Aren't Gimli and Legolas so mean to them? Hee hee!  
  
*Michaela90* ~ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Ebon and Maiorama are so sweet, I wish I owned them, though I DO own their characters in the story. *sigh*, it's just not the same. Cool, you got a brother? I have one older sister and we have a really great relationship (though I've always wished for an older brother). Well, I didn't have the "wonderful 'three'" in this chapter, but I did have Gimli and Legolas! Did you like them here? I know it seems a bit out of character (read my author's note) but I did have fun writing it. Puts a bit of relaxation into the story before it picks up again by the end of the chapter. Yeah, Boromir's kind exaggerating a bit in his mind how everyone would react if he were alive. But that only offers more opportunities for him to make some pretty cool, dramatic entrances, don't you think? Ah, another person who believes Eowyn should end up with Faramir! Maybe I'd better take everyone's advice or else pretty much everybody'll be mad at me. But of course, as an author I can't divulge any plot 'secrets'. Hee hee! You're a sap for romance? How was this chapter? I'm REALLY scared that it didn't come out right, I'm TERRIBLE at writing romance! So I really need some opinions of whether it was any good. I'm so flattered that you would choose my fic to convince your friend to like Boromir! *blushes* I'm even more flattered to learn that she now doesn't hate him! Hurray!  
  
*KendraC* ~ Thanks for reviewing yet once again! Your reviews are so thought provoking and very deep I love reading them! I always find cool insight and it helps for putting little extra 'pieces' into my story. Many thanks. I'll definitely have to check out some of the fan fictions you recommended to me. *writes the titles for later reference* To answer your question, no, Boromir doesn't really know whether Merry and Pippin are safe. In the next few chapters I will explore more in depth into their relationship. Especially when... gasp! I almost gave away a plotline! ^_^ Well, you'll see... Yes, I agree, WHOEVER Boromir and Faramir choose to marry, their wives would have to get along, wouldn't they? Well, in actuality all four would have to get along with each other. It just wouldn't be right if they didn't. It's the kind of thing I always tell my sister, "You'd better marry someone I can get along with!" hee hee! Yes, without revealing anything I can honestly say that I have it already worked out when exactly Boromir will get home. You're right though, there are so many numerous times when he can get home, each one such a dramatic 'entrance', if you know what I mean. Faramir as the dark figure on the Pyre? Cool idea! Of course, I'm not saying it is, but I'm not refuting it either. Oh yes, I will write about Faramir's moments with Frodo and Sam. It comes along a little later. This chapter takes place in the wee morning hours of March 5th, 3019. Frodo and Sam don't bump into Faramir till the 7th. So it'll be a few more chapters away. I agree, there should definitely have been more development of Faramir's character in the movies. Of course, for them (moviemakers) he's just one character too much (too bad!). But he's a fantastic character to delve into. And again, it's my greatest pleasure in replying to your reviews!  
  
*Moonbeam* ~ Thanks for reviewing! Glad you loved the chapter! Hope you like this one, too!  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ Glad you liked the previous chapter! It was lots of fun to write (obviously because it's all Boromir!). So, is this chapter any good? I know it's a bit different from others.  
  
*Lost to Obscurity* ~ Welcome to my 'family of reviewers', thanks for reviewing! I'm honored you feel my Boromir is in character. You like my angst? Hmm... I never really thought of putting this story under the category of 'Angst', but after thinking about it... I guess it *does* have some angst! Hope you like this chapter, though Eomer's the one who is having the 'angst' now.  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ Thank you so much for the condolences. It is finally starting to calm down (well, as calm as it can get under the circumstances), hence my being able to write this chapter. Oooh, the LOTR Monopoly sounds cool. Hey, I like useless trivia! Cool trivia about Kiefer Sutherland. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
*1:18 in the morning...time to hit pillow* ~ Hee hee, glad you liked the 'horse part'. Is this chapter too mushy for you? :P  
  
*aragorns-gurl33* ~ Glad you liked the previous chapter. There will be more Boromir and Bawuer at least in the next few chapters, I promise! Keep up your story! Naamarie, and thanks for reviewing once again!  
  
*Arinya* ~ YES, I've updated AGAIN! I hope you like it a lot, I put it up as quickly as possible (though because fanfiction.net was messed up, I had to delay it a few hours :P) Yay, am glad you think Bawuer is cool, I think so too! ^_^  
  
*Lady Luthien* ~ Welcome to my 'family of reviewers', thanks so much for taking the time to review my story! Wow, I'm blushing from all your compliments! *blushes* You're one of the few people to comment on my formatting, grammar, and spelling, I'm pleased you think I'm doing a pretty good job. Glad you're liking Boromir a lot more, who know, maybe you'll become a Boromir fangirl like all the rest of us (or a Sean Bean fangirl, whichever comes first. Hee hee!) Well, I don't want to ruin the ending but one thing I can say, it will be a VERY satisfying ending! ^_^ btw, I LOVE your name, that is such a cool name! 'Lady Luthien' sounds so elegant!  
  
*The Elf Hunter* ~ Thanks for reviewing, welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! I'm pleased you're liking my story, and even more pleased that you're pleased that Bawuer's going with Boromir to Gondor. (hmmm... did that sound confusing? Please to be please to please... whatever...) Anyway, I hope you like this new update!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Hello, it was really nice getting your review! Thanks so much for the condolences, you reviewers have been so kind of understanding about my whole situation, it's really IS like a 'family'! *hugs* Yes, in Japan we do have Valentine's Day except that (and you're gonna think this TOTALLY weird), the GIRLS give their guys chocolates on that day! But there's more to it, there's another day, White Day which is a few days afterwards, where then finally the GUYS give their girls white chocolates. Don't you think that's totally strange? I think so... Well, I don't really need to be bothered about it since I don't have a boyfriend or anything. :P Yes, Boromir's dream is verrrrry interesting, more will be revealed in future chapters. So, how was this chapter? Thanks again for the horse stuff, that's some really cool trivia you gave me! I hadn't ever really thought about how fast horses can go at different gaits so that's a big help. Whoah, it really IS unbelievable when you thin hard on it about how fast Shadowfax (or as you said Maiorama, too) could run so fast! 


	26. Facing the Realities

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Hello, here's another chapter! No Boromir again, very sorry! But there's plenty *about* him, since this chapter deals with Aragorn and Co. meeting with Merry & Pippin. *gasp*! Meaning they will finally figure out that Boromir is not with either of the group! I sure hope you like it, my best friend (who by the way is in love with Pippin) liked the way I wrote him so much she was soooo happy! I've taken his character more from the movies than the books. You know, the slightly clueless but still very cute and adorable hobbit! ^_^ So hopefully, you'll like him in this chapter, too.  
  
This chapter is semi-dedicated to "The Dark Wanderer" who wanted a bit more of Aragorn. I hope you like the Ranger in this chapter!  
  
The first part I've taken from the book a bit, until the part where the remaining members of the Fellowship are left alone together to talk. From there I've changed it a bit. Plus, knowing I can't exactly word for word take from the book, I changed just a few places.  
  
Special thanks to special readers are at the bottom!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Facing the Realities  
  
With mounting apprehension, Aragorn nonetheless followed Gandalf passed the great pillar of the Hand. He had heard much from the Riders during their journey to Isengard, heard about the terrible stronghold of Saruman which none has ever entered.  
  
But the Hand, no longer was it white as he had heard rumors about it to be. Instead, it was stained as with dried blood, the thought making Aragorn's involuntarily wince. As he passed by closely, he perceived that its nails were red.  
  
Forcing his eyes away from such a hideous sight, he concentrated on the road ahead. All about them, as if there had been a sudden flooding, wide pools of water lay beside the road, filling the hollows, and rills went trickling down among the stones. With gentle guidance and soft words of encouragement, Hasufel proved to be a sure footed steed, letting Aragorn's gaze roam the area.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Aragorn saw with wry amusement that the Rider's reluctance seemed to seep into their very steeds. Many of the horses were skittish, shying this way and that, being just barely manageable.  
  
"This place reeks of sorcery or some magic," Aragorn heard Gimli grumble from his place seated behind Legolas upon Arod. "But if this is of Saruman's work or not, I cannot tell."  
  
"Not sorcery, nor magic, Master Dwarf," spoke Haldir. Aragorn turned his head to look at Haldir, who along with Isilme, sat astride a borrowed horse of the Rohirrim. The Marchwarden's expression was one of deep concentration, as if he was straining all of his senses, waiting for something. Finally he drew in a deliberate, slow breath.  
  
"It's as if a power which has lain dormant and sleeping for so long, has awoken."  
  
"Must have awakened on the wrong side of the bed," Gimli remarked dryly looking towards some stones, piled in ruinous heaps on the side of their path.  
  
Haldir shot Gimli a thoughtful look. "Your words are not too far from the truth it may appear," he said in all seriousness. "I would wonder how you would feel if you were awaken to the treacherous deeds of Saruman, for the power was used against and seems to have conquered Isengard. The power of Saruman has been overthrown."  
  
The Elf's words quieted the group as they pondered what indeed had happened to this dreary place. Isengard had come to ruin, once magestic and yet so terrible a location. As far as the eyes could see, for a strange mist had befallen the area, Isengard was little more than a disorganized array of scattered rock, cracked and splintered into countless jagged shards. The aftermath of a destruction so complete and awesome, no one could even speculate whatever had become of the stronghold of Saruman.  
  
Aragorn was relieved when Gandalf finally halted, for the Ranger could not hold back any longer the questions plaguing his mind. As the wizard beckoned for them to come forward, Aragorn led Hasufel to the front where road also the King of Rohan and his nephew. But all notions of uttering any of his numerous questions died the instant his eyes came to rest upon the strange and so astonishing scene before them.  
  
For the mists had cleared, and a pale sunlight shone over the place; the hour of noon had passed. They had come to the doors of Isengard, the doors now lying hurled and twisted on the ground. The same as everywhere they could see, stones were scattered far and wide. The great arch still stood, but it opened now upon a roofless chasm; the tunnel was laid bare and through the cliff like walls on either side, great rents and breaches had been torn.  
  
There was more to see yet Aragorn heeded them not, his eyes focused on two familiar shapes. Two figures lying on a great rubble-heap, lying on it at their ease without a care. There were bottles and bowls and platters laid beside them, as if they had just eaten well, and now rested from their labor. One seemed asleep; the other, with crossed legs and arms behind his head, leaned back against the broken rock and sent from his mouth long wisps and little rings of thin blue smoke. Grey cloaked they were, if not for his sharp eyes Aragorn would not have spotted them.  
  
"By the powers, it cannot be..." Aragorn heard the Dwarf whisper, words which he himself was thinking at the exact moment.  
  
Merry, the one who had been smoking contentedly, sprang to his feet realizing that he and Pippin were no longer alone. He bowed very low, putting his hand upon his breast, seeming not to observe the wizard and his friends, instead turning towards the king and Eomer. "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard. We are the door wardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name, and my companion, who, alas! Is overcome with weariness," here Aragorn stifled his laughter as Merry gave Pippin a kick, "is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."  
  
If Gandalf was irritated with Merry's manner, he did not show it. Instead, the wizard laughed, a sound which eased many a hearts of those nearby. "Doubtless he would," Gandalf spoke. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"  
  
"No, good sir, the matter escaped him," Merry answered very gravely, though Aragorn detected an impish twinkle in the hobbit's eyes. "He has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best."  
  
Gimli spoke up, unable to contain himself any longer. "And what about your companions? What about Legolas and me?" he cried, with Aragorn wondering why he wasn't mentioned. "You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling... and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!"  
  
Having stopped to catch his breath after such a long outburst, Legolas laughed and remarked, "You speak for me, Gimli! Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine."  
  
"One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," said Pippin, opening an eye, his lips upturned in a smirk. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts?"  
  
"Well-earned?" said Gimli. "Hmph, I cannot believe that!"  
  
Aragorn could only chuckle at the antics of the two hobbits, the Dwarf, and the Elf. Among the Riders, too, was there much chuckling and laughter. "It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends," spoke Theoden. "So these are the lost ones of your company, Gandalf? Are not these Halflings, that some among us call the Holbytlan?"  
  
Merry bowed, and with a slight glare towards his cousin, Pippin jumped up and also bowed very low. "Hobbits, if you please, my lord," Pippin piped up.  
  
"Hobbits? Your tongue is strangely changed, but the name sounds not unfitting so," said Theoden with wonder in his eyes. "Hobbits! No report that I have heard does justice to the truth. All I have heard are stories of halfling folks that dwell in holes in sand-dunes. But I have not heard that they spouted smoke from their mouths." The last was said with much amusement, and Aragorn saw that Theoden smiled brightly, forgetting for once the burdens of the wars.  
  
"That is not surprising," Merry answered with a smile that matched the king's, "for it is an art which we have not practiced for more than a few generations." Aragorn groaned. He knew once Merry got started, there was no stopping him!  
  
"It was Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom in the Southfarthing, who first grew the true pipe-weed in his gardens, about the year 1070 according to our reckoning. How old Toby came by the plant..."  
  
"You do not know your danger, Theoden," Gandalf interrupted with a sigh. "These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table, or the small doings of their fathers, grandfathers, and great- grandfathers, and remoter cousins to the ninth degree, if you encourage them with undo patience. Some other time would be more fitting for the history of smoking."  
  
Gimli snorted to which Merry and Pippin gave him an exasperated look, as if they could not understand what was exactly wrong with the timing of their explanation.  
  
"Where is Treebeard, Merry?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Away on the north side, I believe," Merry said, waving his hand towards the steaming lake. The whole company turned to look, and they heard a distant rumbling and rattling. Far away came a 'hoom-hom', as of horns blowing triumphantly. "Treebeard...  
  
"It is past noon," Gandalf interrupted again, "and we at any rate have not eaten since early morning. Yet I wish to see Treebeard as soon as may be. Did he leave me no message, or has plate and bottle driven it from your mind?"  
  
Merry gave Gandalf a hurt look, puckering his lips in a pout. "He did leave a message and I was coming to it, but I have been hindered by many other questions. I was to say that, if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard there, and he will welcome them. I may add that they will also find food of the best there. It was discovered and selected by your humble servants." He lifted his chin then gave an exaggerated bow as a performer would after giving an especially good performance.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, the hobbit had not changed one bit.  
  
Gandalf laughed. "That is better! Well, Theoden. Will you ride with me to find Treebeard? We must go round about, but it is not far."  
  
"I will come with you."  
  
Gandalf then turned to face Haldir. "Would you and your company care to join us as we make a circuit of ruined walls of Isengard?"  
  
Haldir nodded. "We shall follow."  
  
As Gandalf and the King's company turned to ride away, King Theoden lingered behind and spoke to the two hobbits. "Farewell, my hobbits! May we meet again in my house! There you shall sit beside me and tell me all that your hearts desire: the deeds of your grandsires, as far as you can reckon them. And we will speak also of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore. Farewell!" Saying thus, the king expertly lead his horse back again to the front of his men to ride besides Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn was pleased to note that the King seemed to like the hobbits, and was glad that they had met. Without surprise, the Ranger saw that Gimli and Legolas stayed where they were, as had the hobbits who had not moved from their place upon the rocks.  
  
"Well, well!" Aragorn said as the Lothlorien Elves, who had held the rearguard, passed by on foot. "The hunt is over, and we meet again at last, where none of us ever thought to come." He faced the hobbits and for the first time, he was able to look into their eyes. They both appeared to be fine and healthy enough, though their clothes were travel stained. But Pippin... in his eyes, Aragorn saw a flicker of... something.  
  
As the riders alighted from their horses, Aragorn was a little startled as Pippin jumped down from his place, for the hobbit had looked so comfortable. Rushing over to the Ranger, Pippin threw his arms around Aragorn in a hug. Before Aragorn could react though, Pippin let go suddenly to look up into his face.  
  
The impish confidence was gone from Pippin, replaced now with the childlike brightness which Aragorn preferred. "It is so good to see you again, Aragorn! But where is Boromir?"  
  
When the name came out from Pippin's mouth, Aragorn froze. Boromir? Yet he would have thought... He closed his eyes, his mind already understanding what it meant if the hobbits didn't know where Boromir was...  
  
Pippin did not notice and continued speaking in his usual nonstop manner. "I do hope he is doing well, Merry said no one could have survived what Boromir went through. But I know if anyone could, it would be Boromir! And I'd never thought to see any of the Lorien Elves, for that is who they are, aren't they?" He tried to peer around Aragorn to watch as the last of Elves had passed by. Aragorn followed his gaze, knowing that the Elves, being the rearguard, were the last to follow. He saw Haldir and Isilme pause to watch them, grief in their eyes. Isilme lowered her gaze and Haldir turned away sadly to leave with the rest.  
  
Looking down, Aragorn saw that Pippin's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Is Boromir coming later?" he asked, some hesitance evident in his voice.  
  
Seeking help, Aragorn looked around. He saw that Legolas and Gimli stood not to far away as did Merry. Gimli and Merry looked uncomfortably away and though Legolas caught Aragorn's gaze, his eyes were troubled. The Ranger bowed his head, knowing that by silent agreement, the task had come to him to speak with Pippin.  
  
Aragorn sighed, then bent down on one knee so that his face was level with the other's. The action and the look on Aragorn's face must have warned Pippin, for the hobbit's expression suddenly became one of concern. "Aragorn," he whispered softly, his eyes widening in apprehension. "Where is Boromir?"  
  
Speaking slowly and deliberately, Aragorn explained in a quiet voice. "Legolas, Gimli, and I hunted the Uruk-Hais, knowing that they had taken you hostage." He paused, trying to figure out how to put what he had to say next into words. "Pippin... we found no trace of Boromir. We had been hoping that you could tell us what had happened."  
  
An array of emotions flitted across Pippin's face, ranging from surprise to unease. Yet one emotion was clearly defined in his eyes. Fear.  
  
His voice came out in a whisper, making Aragorn move closer to catch every word. "The Uruk-Hais were closing in on us. I thought they were going to kill Merry and me." A far off look came into his eyes, and Aragorn saw that the little hobbit was relieving the memory. "Boromir came and began fighting off the Uruk-Hais, protecting us. Then an arrow came out of nowhere. Then another." Pippin closed his eyes, and with one hand touched his left shoulder near his heart, then his side, as if the arrows themselves were piercing where Boromir had been hit. "Boromir never stopped fighting, never stopped... even when they took Merry and me away, he kept fighting..."  
  
Tears escaped from the hobbit's closed eyes at the same time Aragorn was struggling to control his own tears threatening to spill. So Boromir had been injured, both injuries Aragorn knew were fatal if not cared for. And overwhelming sense of guilt flooded his senses. If only Aragorn had been able to find Boromir, there would have been the chance he could have saved the Gondorian warrior. Yet now... now it was too late. "We found no trace..." Aragorn whispered once more.  
  
Pippin opened his and with his small hands grasped the front of Aragorn's shirt. "Aragorn, he may still be alive," he cried out. "He may still be alive," he said again in a whisper, desperation evident in his voice.  
  
The desperation struck Aragorn's heart. He had seen how close the hobbit and Boromir had been, yet he had not realized just how much Pippin would have been affected. He tried to put it as gently as possible. "Pippin, we have to try to face the realities. We must take into consideration that...." 'Boromir might be dead'.  
  
Before he could say it, the words caught in Aragorn's throat. He couldn't, he just couldn't say it. Not to Pippin, not to this young hobbit who was looking at him with so much despair. Who was he to take away hope, when hope was the one thing most needed at such dire times?  
  
He tried to smile, hoping the gesture reached to his eyes. "Boromir is a fine, brave warrior. If there is hope, it is a hope that he knows how to take care of himself. He is either tracking our footsteps, or continues on to Gondor where he knows we will try to reach at some time or other."  
  
His words seemed to signal for the others to join in. Merry moved over to Pippin's side and put an arm around his younger cousin's shoulders. "That's right Pip, Boromir has more brains than you. At least he knows in which direction north, south, east, and west is!"  
  
Legolas nodded with a small smile upon his lips. "Indeed, Boromir has a good head on his shoulders."  
  
"It is past midday," Gimli spoke. "You truants might make amends by finding us some of the plunder that you spoke of. Food and drink would pay off some of my score against you."  
  
"Then you shall have it," Merry piped up. "Come, Pip! We shall lead the way, and while they fill their stomachs with food, and of course we should join them in a second meal, we shall tell them of our adventures!"  
  
Aragorn watched as Pippin wiped the tears from his eyes and struggled to cast away his sadness. But the Ranger feared that the Pippin who had been standing at the top of a pile of rocks to the Pippin standing before him were two different people.  
  
For the Pippin before had the childlike innocence of one still young in mind and body, one who had still a lot of growing up to do. But now, with the knowledge that he may never again see someone he loved so dearly, that innocence had dimmed in Pippin's eyes, revealing too much pain for one so young to have as a burden. Aragorn's heart cried out because of that innocence so prematurely taken away. Only once had he seen it happen, when they had believed Gandalf to have fallen in Moria. Yet in Lothlorien, with the magic of the woods and the Lady Lorien, Pippin had healed. But now... there was no hope for such a kind of peace or healing.  
  
**********  
  
Pippin tried to inconspicuously push the plate of food away from in front of him. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to notice yet fortunately, no one commented on his actions.  
  
The five members of the Fellowship were now seated inside one of the rooms of Saruman's guard house where Merry and Pippin had found their treasure troves of food and wine. They had eaten in almost complete silence, the three warriors hungry and Merry, of course, able to eat another meal. But Pippin was not hungry.  
  
When the meal was finished, Pippin listened with only half an ear as Merry talked about the pipe-weed they had found. It was not until Gimli said that he had lost his own pipe did Pippin remember.  
  
Putting a hand inside the breast of his jacket he pulled out a little soft wallet on a string. "I always carry my old wooden pipe with me. And here's another, an unused one." Giving the Dwarf a small smile, for it was all he could force himself to do under the circumstance, Pippin handed Gimli the pipe. "Does that settle the score between us?"  
  
"Settle it!" Gimli cried out in delight. "Most noble hobbit, it leaves me deep in your debt."  
  
"Well I am going back into the open air, to see what the wind and sky are doing," Legolas said, getting up from his seat.  
  
Aragorn looked around and seeing that no one was protesting, said, "We will come with you."  
  
Standing up they all walked out of the guard house, Pippin behind everyone else. They seated themselves upon the piled stones which Merry and Pippin had been comfortably sitting on not too long ago. Pippin saw that the mists had lifted and were floating away upon the breeze, allowing them to see far down into the valley.  
  
As of one mind, Merry, Gimli, and Aragorn took out their pipes and from the stash of Longbottom Leaf the hobbits had found, smoked in silence for a while. Legolas himself only lay still, looking up at the sun and sky with steady eyes.  
  
Pippin, too, readied his pipe, and took in a puff, then sent from his lips a thin stream of smoke.  
  
Legolas finally spoke up. "Come now. Time wears on, and the mists are blowing away, or would if you strange folk did not wreathe yourselves in smoke. What of the tale?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Pippin saw Merry looking at him intently. Pippin only turned his head away slightly, silently telling his cousin that he wasn't in the mood to talk. From years of growing up together, Merry understood the gesture and began a colorful narrative of what had taken place since their separation at the river.  
  
While Merry talked, with a few interruptions here and there by the others, Pippin became lost in his thoughts. Dear Boromir, where were you?  
  
From the start, Pippin at first had been frightened of Boromir. Tall and strong of bearing, the man showed Pippin just how much of a hobbit he was. But for all his height, manly stance, and sometimes harsh eyes, Boromir had never looked at Pippin with anything but kindness.  
  
At first, Pippin saw that Boromir looked at him with more than a little amusement, which for some reason Pippin couldn't understand, everyone did. But as they journeyed from Rivendell, Boromir's attitude had changed from that of a casual friendship to something else.  
  
The questions Pippin asked Boromir were always answered, never once was the man annoyed. Pippin learned that the Gondorian warrior had a younger brother, joking that the fact was one of the reasons why he could stand to listen and satisfy Pippin's inquisitiveness.  
  
Maybe that was the reason Pippin thought Boromir more as a brother than just a friend.  
  
Pippin drew in a shaky breath, forcing the tears which were suddenly beginning to form to stop. He had never felt so depressed in his life.  
  
Depressed, such a terrible word, such a terrible feeling. Pippin did not like the feeling.  
  
Pippin brought up images of Boromir into his mind. He tried to recall every memory he could. Boromir lending his cloak to the hobbits to ward off the chill. The warrior showing Pippin how to hold his dagger. Boromir carrying Pippin on his back when the hobbit's feet couldn't move any more. Pippin gratefully taking the offered food from Boromir's rations.  
  
Memories of when they laughed together.  
  
Each and every scene, Pippin tried to embed and engrave into his heart and mind. He wished never to forget...  
  
'Stop it,' Pippin mentally shouted to himself. He had to stop thinking as if Boromir was dead.  
  
But wasn't there that possibility? Wasn't that what Aragorn was going to say before he had stopped?  
  
Maybe Aragorn was right, he had to face the realities. And Pippin disliked realities. It was too much of a jolt from the kind of life he had in Hobbiton. When at the Entmoot Merry had told him about the Darkness spreading to the Shire, that reality had struck very hard. So hard that at first he couldn't do anything. Sauron, coming to the Shire? No, that was something he didn't want to think about.  
  
And in a way, this was the same thing. No one knew what happened to Boromir. The last the warrior was seen was him pierced with many arrows. The image made Pippin shudder involuntarily. He just didn't want to think about the possibility of never seeing Boromir again.  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Pippin was glad of the interruption from his thoughts. He looked to see that the hand belonged to Aragorn. In the Ranger's other hand were two sheathed knives. Pippin's eyes widened as he recognized the objects.  
  
"Well, I never expected to see those again!" With delight, Pippin took his dagger while Merry took the other.  
  
"And here also is your brooch, Pippin," Aragorn said, displaying the precious item. "I have kept it safe, for it is a very precious thing."  
  
"I know," Pippin said wistfully as he took it, remembering how much of a struggle it had been to part with it. "It was a wrench to let it go, but what else could I do."  
  
"Nothing else," answered Aragorn, giving Pippin a gentle pat on his arm. "One who cannot cast away a treasure at need is in fetters. You did rightly."  
  
The words comforted Pippin as he clasped the brooch on his cloak, happy that it was back where it belonged. Then suddenly, his fingers froze just as they were about to pull away from the brooch. The brooch which Boromir had once had to adjust for him.  
  
"Just like a child, cannot pin on a simple brooch by himself," Boromir had joked as he pinned the brooch on. Pippin had pouted, proving just how much of a child he could be, earning a laugh from the tall man.  
  
Oh, Boromir... Pippin could not get his kind face of his out of his mind, how Boromir would wink down at him whenever any of the others would scold him.  
  
Memories, so many memories of one man whom he might never see again.  
  
Pippin could not stop the tremble in his hands as he lowered them to his lap. Another pair of hands grasped his. Not Boromir's hands, yet the hands were just as gentle.  
  
"Memories, Pippin?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
Not trusting his voice, Pippin only nodded.  
  
Aragorn reached out to grasp the hobbit's shoulder in a comforting way. It was not much, but for Pippin, it was just enough. For now, it was enough.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, was this any good? I hope so, I actually enjoyed writing it, hence my being able to update this fairly quickly. For those who are thinking, why Haldir and Isilme appeared sad, well, to Aragorn it 'looked' that way. You see, he doesn't know that they know that Boromir's still alive. And yet, Haldir cannot say anything. More will be explained better in I think the next, next chapter.  
  
Next chapter will have Boromir in it, I promise!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Hello, my good friend and reviewer! I'm very pleased you liked Legolas in the previous chapter! I don't know where the idea came to make Legolas make fun of Haldir... hee hee! I'm VERY glad YOU'RE glad that I don't write *that* kind of fiction. You are so correct when you said that it's sick and wrong. ^_^ Oh, you spelt tension correctly, hee hee! Sorry that there wasn't any Boromir here, though they DID talk a lot about him. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!  
  
*i need two more cables* ~ Mushy, huh? But still, glad you liked it.  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Hewo, dere! Yay, you liked my Haldir/Isilme scene! I was worried that people wouldn't like it, but you boosted my morale again! Lol! Glad you liked the humor and some more of Eomer. How's this new chapter, do you like my Pippin?  
  
*Celtic Angel18* ~ Am really glad you like the characterizations. Now, I'll have to see if you like my character of Pippin. ^_^ He's sooo sweet and cute in my opinion, it was fun writing him in this chapter!  
  
*KendraC* ~ Hello again! You've been reading for four+ years? I only got into fanfiction maybe a year ago, but never really wrote till a few months back. I'm so complimented that you would take an hour to write me a review. *blushes* "The Bee Charmer" stories sounds interesting, I must check that out next. Yes, I've read Adara/BoromirFAN's stories. Unfortunately, though thought-provoking, I couldn't stand her main character, the 'Mary-Sue'. And some points of Boromir's character was very annoying. And moreover, I didn't like her characterization of Galadriel. This is what I wrote in a review to her story, "The Power of Love" about Galadriel. "She seems so... so... 'petty'. I don't know how to describe it. She just doesn't have the poise, grace, and wisdom I would expect her to have. I'm sorry to say, she acts somewhat in the manner of the 'foolish Men' she keeps complaining about." As a reader, I also prefer it when the author's would reply to her reviewers questions at least. One of the reasons why I'm so adamant in replying to reviewers, it gives such a special relationship between the author and reviewers, don't you think? I asked Adara/BoromirFAN some questions, yet she didn't answer them. *shrugs* so I never really got into her story again. Enough with my complaining... I must try to read "Little Brother", sounds like a nice fic. Yes, Sean Bean was in "Lady Chatterley", but it's a bit too, shall we say, 'racy' for me to watch yet I think. I've heard it's pretty... 'bold', if you know what I mean. I personally can't wait to see "Van Helsing", did you hear that David Wenham is going to play in it? I can't wait to see him, plus Hugh Jackman looks totally hot! Can't wait to see "Troy", too. (Sean Bean and Orlando Bloom, what more could anyone want? *wink*!) So, do you like my character of Pippin in this chapter? I followed the movie version of Pippin more than the book, since I liked his relationship with Boromir a lot more. I agree, Merry and Pip's dance scene was sooo cute! Yeah, I know about the Eomer/Lothiriel part of the story Tolkien had written. Maybe I'll write a bit about the two of them. I'm please you're ok with the aspects of Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, and Isilme I wrote in the previous chapter. I liked writing their teasing each other! I might have Faramir appear in the next chapter, but I'm still not sure. I can't think of anything else to write until he meets up with Frodo and Sam. If you can any suggestions, feel free to give them to me! Good luck with college, skipping three days means you'll have a lot to catch up, right? I was sick last week, too. I had to skip two days but fortunately I caught up very quickly (easy subjects). Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Michaela90* ~ Tell your friend Tessa I have a separate note to her after this note to you. Anyway, glad you're happy with your semi-dedicated chapter! And I'm so pleased you liked the 'romance' I wrote. My secret for being able to write it? Hmmm... I think I can write it because I watch too many movies and read too many books. :P Of course, in my opinion there's never such a thing as watching too many movies or reading too many books. So, you like Legolas and Gimli? Good! They are sooo funny and such an Odd Couple, which another of my reviewers has named them. In all honesty, I'm a bit of a romantic, too. I like romantic comedies of the irony that they'll HAVE to end up together at the end, you know? Hee hee! Eomer's your second favorite now? Hee hee! Oooh, you have a 'Girl dropped into ME' story? I guess I'll have to check I out when I have the time! I'm glad Tessa is enjoying this story! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
*Tessa* ~ I'm very glad you're enjoying my story! So, you used to not like Boromir? Glad you like him now, though! Hee hee! He's such a big sweetie warrior in my opinion. You like angst, huh? I hope you like the angst in this chapter involving poor Pip missing dear Boromir.  
  
*Alex92* ~ ooooh, someone who likes Gimli, I'm glad you do! He's such a gruff yet lovable Dwarf, don't you think?  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ More of Aragorn and Eowyn? Well, not Eowyn but I hope you like all of Aragorn in this chapter! I hope you read the Author's Note where I semi-dedicated this chapter for you! I wasn't sure whose POV to write it in, but when I saw that you wanted more of Aragorn, I thought, "Perfect!"  
  
*Martini-Diablo* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking this story! I agree, it's so hard to find a nice Galadriel/Celeborn story, or at least find a story with nice characterizations of these two Elves. Oooh, a fellow Newsies lover! I agree, Spot Conlon is totally cool, though I'm starting to REALLY like Kid Blink. Plus, the actor Trey Parker who played Kid Blink has his own band called EYC with VERY cool music! Glad you're liking my story, hope you like this new chapter! Btw, VERY cool name you have there!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ Hello again! Sorry, no Boromir here or in the last chapter, but I did have plenty of Pippin 'thinking' about Boromir, right? I hope that's ok. Don't worry, he'll be out and about in this next chapter! Just a hint... there just 'might' be some action involved! Hee hee! I'm very pleased that you like Legolas. I agree, the movies might have developed his character more. Sweet dreams of Sean Bean! Did you know he's in a movie called "The Big Empty"? He's got a very small part, but he's got a cool costume!  
  
*Strange Visitor* ~ Hello there! Sorry, there was no Boromir in the last chapter nor in this one. But of course, Pippin thinks a lot about him here. Glad you liked the Dwarf/Elf banter, it was sooo much fun to write!  
  
*Lady Laffs-a-lot* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're liking my story! Yes, Haldir and Isilme are so sweet together. And I'm very highly complimented you think that my portrayals of Legolas and Gimli are very much like the books. *blushes* Thanks so much, hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ Hello! Glad that you're glad that I wrote more of Haldir and Isilme. I was thinking of letting them just go back to Lothlorien when I though, "Hey, why don't they just travel with the others till Isengard?" So, that's what I decided to do. I don't worry about busy, I know what it's like to be so busy. I'm just pleased you would take the time to keep reading my story. *gives Daughter of Olorin a big hugh* Hope you like this newest chappie!  
  
*Arinya* ~ Whoah, I'm surprised that you think I wrote the romance pretty well. Thanks for the compliment, I was worried a bit that it wouldn't come out that good. Hee hee, it was fun writing the Haldir getting teased part! More of Boromir will be in the next chapter!  
  
*Lalaithiel Noleambar* ~ Hello there again! I'm so complimented that you would take the time to find my story again! For an author it's nice to hear when others would try reading my story again! Glad you're liking it, and yes, Boromir is DEFINITELY awesome!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Hello! Yeah, it's kinda cool that holidays are celebrated different in different countries. You like virtual hugs? *squeeze*! ^_^ hee hee! Anyway, I loved your horse tips (as always). I especially liked learning about how horses lay down and get back up. Very cool, your descriptions are really easy to read and easy to see in my mind's eyes. Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, though there isn't much Boromir. But he'll back in the next chapter, I promise! Plus, more of Bawuer and the Terrible Two Horses. Hee hee! 


	27. Dusk Approaches

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this new chapter, but I have a very good reason which is... my family got a new dog! Yes, Bianca Audrey Stafford has joined the Stafford's clan, a cute almost-two-month-old border collie! An adorable fluffball, she loves and needs attention because she's just left her mommy, meaning she's under my care. She's now pretty much used to being left on her own for a few hours, giving me time to be on my computer.  
  
The first part of this chapter is dedicated to reviewer Daisy Brambleburr. She said it was strange that in my last chapter, it seemed that while Pippin was mourning over the disappearance of Boromir, Merry had acted a bit too unemotional. So I hope the first part of this chapter clears things up a bit of why I wrote it that way!  
  
Another semi-dedication to reviewer KendraC, who liked the scene where Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to swordfight in FotR. Hope you like it!  
  
Many thanks to my faithful reviewer Aelimir for all her lovely horse tips. A lot of them I've used in the latter half of the chapter, I hope I wrote it all correctly!  
  
Another announcement, I've changed the genre of this story from "Action/Adventure, Drama" to "Drama, Action/Adventure". I just feel there's more drama than action, don't you think?  
  
I've seen "Return of the King" three times now, and I've pretty much decided which parts of the movie to use and not use in my story. If any of you guys have a favorite part of the movie which you would like me to write about, recommend it to me and I'll try to add it in if possible.  
  
Special thanks to my 'family of reviewers' is at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
Enjoy this chapter! Plenty of Boromir-ness!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dusk Approaches  
  
Merry and Pippin turned away from Treebeard as the Ent spoke to Gandalf. They had all just come from speaking to Saruman, where the wizard had chosen to stay in Isengard. Even now, Merry remembered the fear and anguish in Saruman's eyes as Gandalf had made Saruman's staff split right under the other's hand. He would never forget how Gandalf had truly shown who the White Wizard was. And how Saruman's powers had subsided under the eaves of his very own stronghold.  
  
Though in the back of his mind Merry knew that he should be listening to the two powerful being's conversation, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Not surprisingly, his thoughts turned to though of his young cousin.  
  
Being the inseparable pair they were, the two hobbits were standing next to each other. Out of the corner of his eyes, Merry saw that Pippin was absently touching the brooch clasped at the throat of his cloak. Merry held back the sigh that welled up from deep inside himself. Poor Pip.  
  
The reality that Boromir had not come with the other members of the fellowship had really hit Pippin hard. Being the sensitive hobbit he was, he was unlikely to shake off the despair as quickly as the others could.  
  
But Merry knew that it wasn't true. The rest of them weren't putting aside their sadness; they were all only hiding it well.  
  
Even now, Merry felt like running to Aragorn and asking if the Ranger was really sure that there had been no sign of Boromir. Being the more practical of the hobbits, Merry knew that one couldn't just disappear without a trace. Especially from trackers such as Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
He glanced over to where the Ranger, the Elf, and the Dwarf stood. But before his eyes rested on the three, they first found two Elf figures slightly apart from everyone else.  
  
It was Haldir, and the Elf-maiden, who had been introduced to Merry as Isilme. And according to a loud whisper from Gimli, the two were apparently very close. Merry had liked her at first glance, though for some strange reason her eyes had appeared sad when she had looked down at him and Pippin.  
  
The two Elves were speaking in low tones, and the hobbit was surprised to see how serious they looked. Of what they were speaking of, Merry knew not for he was too far away to hear. Merry shrugged away the strange sight though. He wouldn't let his curiosity get the best of him. He smiled reminding himself how much trouble Pippin's curiosity had and would get them all into. Merry wouldn't make the same mistake.  
  
He kept his gaze moving, and saw that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were keeping their full concentration on Gandalf and Treebeard, thoughtful expressions on their faces. Merry figured out that it was not exactly the right time to put to them the questions he had about Boromir's strange disappearance.  
  
Besides, Merry wanted any conversation with them to be private. Away from the hearing of Pippin. Merry would never, ever hurt Pippin for the whole of Middle Earth. Yes, indeed though there was hope that Boromir just might still be alive, the hope was slim. Whatever hope the younger hobbit had, it was one Merry did not want to crush.  
  
Throughout this journey, Merry had sworn to himself that he would take care of Pippin. He would have to remain strong for him. No matter how hard the task was, Merry promised to undertake it. For Pippin's sake, he would remain strong.  
  
So it wasn't surprising that when Merry had first laid eyes upon Boromir, he had been wary when the warrior had paid special attention to Pippin. Oh, how long ago it seemed when they had started out from Rivendell! Merry had seen Boromir as just a chance member of their formed fellowship. But so soon afterwards, the fellowship was forged into that of friends, companions. Brothers even.  
  
For Merry, he had forever been Pippin's closest friend. Hardly ever were they without the other. But during their travels, Boromir had somehow found his way into their bond to form an even stronger one. He had become sort of a big brother to them in the ways of the Middle Earth the two hobbits never knew about.  
  
Long treks, climbing mountains, facing severe cold weather, traveling by water. Through it all, Merry would have only to look up to see Boromir watching, ready to give out any assistance required. He would always make sure the hobbits were all right. And now those green-grey eyes of attentiveness were nowhere to be found around them, caring for them. Maybe forever.  
  
Merry scolded himself mentally as his vision became slightly blurred with unshed tears. Furiously wiping them away, he turned to look at his cousin to make sure any escaped tears had been seen.  
  
But Pippin appeared oblivious. He no longer had his hands touching his brooch, but were hanging loosely at his sides. And his face, he was looking almost vacantly straight ahead, eyes unblinking and unseeing, yet so intent and focused.  
  
In concern, Merry, too, looked to what Pippin was in deep concentration of. From what Merry could tell, the object of Pippin's interest was Gandalf. No, not Gandalf. It was something Gandalf was carrying in the folds of his robe.  
  
With sudden clarity, Merry remembered the mysterious ball which Grima Wormtongue had thrown when speaking with Saruman, aiming for Gandalf. Fortunately, the object had missed Gandalf, and Pippin had gone to retrieve it. They had all thought nothing of it, but Merry did not overlook the strange way Pippin had carried it, as if he were bearing a great weight. And his expression, one of wonder and awe.  
  
Merry wracked his brains for what the ball had looked like. It had been like a globe of crystal; dark but glowing with a heart of fire. Something full of magic, in his opinion. A growing sense of apprehension filled his heart as the one question popped into his head. Why was this object having such a hold over Pippin?  
  
With alarm, Merry saw that Pippin's breathing had become somewhat unusual, for he was beginning to take quick intakes of breath.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
As if Merry's quiet words had been a shout into his ear, Pippin's whole body violently jerked. As if suddenly released from a spell or an enchantment, Pippin turned his gaze away from Gandalf and blinked rapidly.  
  
"Pippin?" Merry asked once more, instantly worrying over the other's strange behavior. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I... I'm all right," Pippin said in a rush. He shivered slightly. "A strange feeling came over me, that's all."  
  
Merry, still troubled over his friend, tried to catch Pippin's eyes. "Was it that globe Gandalf took from you? Because if it is, we have to tell him..."  
  
"No!" Pippin's eyes widened in panic. "Don't, Merry! He will only say," the next words Pippin mimicked the way Gandalf spoke, "'Fool of a Took! Why did you have to touch it at all?'" He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." Seeming a bit embarrassed over his outburst, Pippin sighed then looked down at his feet.  
  
It was no surprise to Merry as Pippin brought a hand up to touch the Lothlorien brooch. Going over to stand next to him, Merry put an arm around his friend's shoulders. He said brightly, "Perfectly fine? That's a bit of an overstatement, isn't it?"  
  
Silence followed his words then Merry spoke again, this time with a compassionate voice. "It's all right, Pip. I'm here for you. And Boromir will find us as soon as he can. You know he will."  
  
"What if..."  
  
"What if a deadly plague sweeps over the land and kills us all? I don't know Pip, then probably not."  
  
Merry was delighted to see Pippin smile. "You see Pip?" Merry said. "'What ifs' aren't going to help us at all. So keep your chin up."  
  
Pippin nodded then looked at the other members of the remaining fellowship. He gave an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose we'll have to travel with Gandalf and the others again. And they keep up such a hard, fast pace. My feet only just got over the blisters. Did you know I got blisters on my blisters?"  
  
They laughed together, and Merry's heart lightened. Maybe it was going to be all right for the both of them.  
  
**********  
  
The sun was sinking slowly down in the sky as Boromir and Bawuer continued their journey to Minas Tirith. Both their horses, Maiorama and Ebon, fully rested from the night before, set a burning pace eastward. Stopping only for a quick rest at noon, they had traveled far and for this, Boromir was pleased.  
  
Smooth was Maiorama's gait and both her hooves and Ebon's created a pleasantly rhythmic sound to Boromir's ears. He found himself drifting into the quiet of his mind, his thoughts wandering from one thing to another.  
  
The strange dream last night no longer haunted him as it had in the morning. An evil omen it was, maybe. And Boromir hoped not. Again his mind wandered to other thoughts, thoughts of two certain young hobbits...  
  
Back when Galadriel had allowed him to look into her Mirror, he had been shown very clearly that he had three paths to choose from. Whether to go and follow Frodo and Sam, to aid in the Rohirrim battle of Helm's Deep, or to go back to his homeland of Gondor. And he had made his choice.  
  
Yet while traveling south from Lothlorien, he had wondered what had become of Pippin and Merry. Why had not the Mirror shown anything of the two of them? So strange it had seemed. Of course Boromir had reached the conclusion that the Mirror had reasons for showing him only the images he needed to see. And yet... it had been as a little thorn in the back of his mind. Fortunately he had been able to shake away the odd feeling for a while.  
  
Boromir had then, along with Eomer and his men, come across Gandalf and Erkenbrand's army. While journeying together to whatever awaited them in Helm's Deep, Boromir had been able to tell the wizard about his thoughts.  
  
He remembered how Mithrandir had gravely listened to his narrative of his encounter with the magic of the Mirror. And even more clearly, he recalled vividly how Gandalf had reacted when Boromir had asked if the wizard knew anything of Pippin and Merry's fate.  
  
The wizard begun to chuckle, and his chuckles did not stop for a long while.  
  
More than a little curious of Gandalf's action, Boromir waited for the other to explain the reason for his bout of merriment. Being the unobtrusive wizard he was, with twinkling eyes he had only replied by saying, "They are in good hands, more than you could ever imagine. Do not worry for them, Boromir. Even I could not have devised a better path for them to have gone. Yes, better than any design of fate."  
  
And that was all. Gandalf had left him to speak to Erkenbrand on some matter, a smile still playing upon his lips.  
  
So now, here he was. On his way to Gondor, and still having no idea where those two rascals were. Boromir couldn't help but a worry a little. It had been an interesting kind of task taking care of those two hobbits. Always able to rely on for amusement, especially little Pip.  
  
Like that time before being spied on by Crebain from Dunland. He had been teaching them to at least defend themselves with their swords. Unfortunately, Boromir wasn't that used to fighting with beings so... vertically challenged. So to his utter chagrin, he had accidentally nicked Pippin's hand with his sword.  
  
In the midst of his profuse apologies, the two hobbits had then attacked him. Attacked him! Made him trip over backwards and then had proceeded to jump on him. By that time the hilarity of the situation had overwhelmed him, making him laugh until his sides hurt.  
  
Even now, the memory caused Boromir's mouth to curl upwards into a smile. Yes, they were always relied on for amusement in the company.  
  
But they were also always relied on for getting themselves and others into trouble. Instantly sobering at the thought, Boromir tried to quell the rising worry in his chest. He tried not to imagine just what kind of trouble they could get themselves into. Gandalf had thus far been usually, almost always, correct. Boromir would just have to trust that Mithrandir knew what he was doing.  
  
Realizing that he and Bawuer had kept up a fast pace for so long, he began to shift his weight backwards, slightly pulling in Maiorama's reigns to slow the pace down. Maiorama obviously seemed ready to gallop all through the night, yet Boromir knew that they had a lot more ground to cover before reaching Minas Tirith. It would be best not to tire her nor Ebon so early in their journey.  
  
Bawuer matched Ebon's pace with Maiorama's so that the two were at a brisk walk.  
  
"You are insulting me, Lord Boromir."  
  
Glancing over at his companion, Boromir raised his eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean."  
  
"Do not play with me, I have enough with Ebon's manipulations without you doing the same. My leg is perfectly fine."  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about," Boromir said with a shrug.  
  
As Bawuer pursed his lips irritably, the man of Gondor smiled to himself. In truth, he had of course thought of Bauwer's injury acquired at Helm's Deep. He was sure that the leg was bothering the man. But the Valar forbid if Boromir should say the fact to the prideful Rohirrim soldier.  
  
A peaceful quiet followed but was soon interrupted as Ebon began veering off from the direction they were heading. Boromir sighed inwardly. Trust Ebon to find some way to make a nuisance of himself.  
  
"Having some trouble, Bawuer?"  
  
The other man grunted. "Ebon is not called 'some' trouble. He is trouble itself."  
  
For a few minutes though Bawuer managed to keep Ebon moving forward, the black stallion tried taking the reigns away from his rider. As stretching his neck out or shaking his head didn't seem to do anything to wrest control from the accomplished horseman, Boromir saw with worry as Ebon's ears turned back. A bad sign.  
  
And sure enough, Ebon chose at that moment to stop complete, except for doing a strange little prance, picking his front feet from the ground. Boromir reigned in Maiorama to a halt. He was surprised to see that instead of using his heels to get the animal moving, Bawuer had frozen, with a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
"Oh, no..." Bawuer said under his breath.  
  
"What is the ma..." Boromir didn't finish his sentence as Ebon did the unthinkable.  
  
The black horse bent his forelegs under himself, knees hitting the ground then rolling partially to one side. Understanding dawned on Boromir. The horse was going to lie down!  
  
As Ebon's hindquarters hit the ground, Bawuer, cursing in what seemed to be the language of the Rohirrim, kicked his feet out of the stirrups. Before his legs could be crushed by the weight of his horse, Bawuer jumped off and successfully moved a safe distance away.  
  
Because he was still wearing a saddle, Ebon didn't actually completely lay down on the ground. Rolling a bit so that his legs were almost underneath himself, Ebon jerked his head and using the momentum, got his forelegs firmly on the ground. Then with a final thrust, got his hind legs in position and stood up. Shaking his head then blowing out from his nose, Ebon calmly turned his head to face Bawuer, eyeing his master carefully as if trying to determine what kind of a mood the other was in.  
  
But it was pretty obvious to all that Bawuer would not be in the most pleasant of moods. "Curse you, you confounded devil!" Marching over to grab Ebon by the muzzle, Bawuer began furiously berating the beast in the Rohirrim language.  
  
Boromir couldn't help. Before long, the laughter which he had held back since looking at Ebon's expression of absolutely no remorse, came forth from his lips. And the expression on both Bawuer and Ebon's faces hearing his laughter caused Boromir to laugh even harder.  
  
Finally getting control of himself, Boromir spoke. "Is this a custom you two have whenever boredom hits Ebon?"  
  
"More like a tradition," Bawuer said with annoyance, bringing Ebon's reigns up front to keep a firm hold on him. "Ebon likes good food and a warm stall, and he knows where home is."  
  
Boromir looked in the direction which Bawuer gestured to and with surprise saw that Edoras was not too far away in the distance. To the south were the snow capped White Mountains. The grass lands rolled against the hills that clustered at the feet of the mountains, flowing up into many valleys.  
  
And one green hill stood out most of all, where the courts of Edoras stood. In the waning light of the sun, to Boromir it seemed as the golden hall of Meduseld shown even brighter still.  
  
The two men stayed still for a few minutes, drinking in the simple beauty of the home of the King and his Horse-lords. A different kind of loveliness than of Minas Tirith for Boromir, yet still a beauteous sight.  
  
It was Bawuer who came first out of their individual reveries. "Do you mind if we walk a bit? At least until this idiot of a horse will get it through his thick skull that Edoras is not our destination."  
  
"Certainly, in fact I think I will join you." Boromir dismounted then throwing his reigns over Maiorama's head, the two men began walking, leading their hoses behind them.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Boromir tried to determine the condition of Bawuer's leg. His limp was hardly noticeable, a fact which did much to relieve Boromir's mind. When they had left Helm's Deep, Boromir had instantly regretted taking the young soldier along for he worried about the injury. Riding required much use of the legs, especially the ankles and heels. It would not do to make the wound any worse.  
  
It soon became dusk, and the sky began to darken, making Boromir pay particular attention to the ground which the walked. The grassy plains dipped and rose for this area were not in reality as flat as it appeared from far off. One misstep could lead to an unfortunate accident which he could not really afford.  
  
How long they walked Boromir could not tell, though judging by the position of the sun, not for very long. Maiorama walking docilely behind gave him a nudge on the shoulder. Not heeding the gesture, Boromir instead spoke to Bawuer. "Think you that Ebon will comply to being ridden now?"  
  
Bawuer shrugged. "He still seems to be irritated. And yet..." Bawuer looked back at Ebon who was snorting a lot, ears still held back. "He seems more nervous than annoyed."  
  
Boromir felt a tug on the reigns and turned to observe Maiorama. He frowned noticing the way Maiorama had her head held high, her ears constantly moving as if taking in every single sound. "Tis strange, Maiorama is also acting peculiarly..."  
  
"Dunlendings!"  
  
Bawuer's shout caused Boromir to automatically crouch lower on the ground. Casting his gaze over the land he saw that he and his companion were about to be surrounded by at least a dozen or so men, judging from how far he could see in the dark. Dunlendings, fierce fighting men from the land of Dunland, sworn enemies of the Rohirrim.  
  
There was no time to mount up though it would be an advantage against the assailants on foot. Bawuer had already unsheathed his sword and with a cry attacked the closest of the enemies.  
  
Already one of the Wild Men had advanced upon Boromir, carrying a club. As the weapon was swung down towards the Gondorian's head, Boromir ducked, and the club hit him hard on the shoulder. The pain was registered in his head then dismissed. There was a battle to fight, no distractions.  
  
With a well placed uppercut, Boromir knocked the man out. Another Dunlending closed in from the side. Boromir, giving the other no time to use his sword, kicked the weapon out of the other's hand. Two more men began advancing slowly and cautiously, and the warrior noticed another coming towards him. Towards his right he heard Bawuer holding his own, apparently very well.  
  
Hearing the sharp whinny of a horse, Boromir turned round to see that a few Dunlendings were trying to grab her reigns. Rather unsuccessfully for Maiorama was swift on her feet, and biting anyone who came too close.  
  
Ebon on the other hand was putting up a better front. Rearing and bucking, Boromir saw one foolish man receive a well aimed kick to the chest. The man went down with a thud and was not getting up.  
  
But the Gondorian warrior didn't allow himself to become distracted. At the edge of his vision he saw a staff swinging towards his body. Maneuvering out the way, Boromir surprised the attacker by catching hold of the staff and pulling it. The unexpected move allowed Boromir to use the other's momentum to use the stave to knock the man over the head.  
  
As another Dunlending came towards him, he grasped the middle of the staff and fortunately, it was not neither long nor heavy. Twirling it around from side to side, he succeeded in confusing and causing the other to have his feet rather close. Knowing that the stance was not a stable one, Boromir quickly changed his grip on his staff and struck the Wild Man across the knees, making the man cry out and fall to the ground. A swift hit to the head had the man unconscious.  
  
By this time, Boromir saw with alarm that the thieves, for that was what they seemed to be, had accomplished in grabbing Maiorama's reigns. He knew that he needed to end this fight as fast as he could. Throwing the staff to a group of men, causing them to back up, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and cried out, "Elanorcil!"  
  
The sword came free and with wide swing, Boromir took two swift steps forward and cut down an assailant who had tried to strike him with his cudgel. Seeing that he was now armed, the men were more cautious. One bold Dunlending came forward to challenge the Gondorian captain, a sword in one hand and a much battle scarred shield in the other. By his stance, this man was no inexperienced fighter.  
  
Everyone else seemed to form a wide circle around the two, and it was obvious to the Gondorian man that in silent agreement, the robbers had chosen their champion to challenge Boromir.  
  
Grimly, Boromir grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands. He forced himself to shake off all nervousness. He did not like the way the others were quietly watching. He saw that since the Wild Men did not fight anymore, Bawuer had also stopped and was watching. He looked worried, and Boromir nodded to him, hoping it signaled to him that everything would be all right. That is, he hoped everything would be all right.  
  
In a long fight, the other would have the benefit of possessing a shield. Boromir would have to rely more on strength to end the fray as soon as possible. Telling himself to put power into each strike to make every one count, he decided to make the first move.  
  
There was a loud clash of weapons and the Dunlending efficiently blocked Boromir's sword. Mere moments later, the swords met again with the clang of metal upon metal.  
  
And again, and again.  
  
The amount of strength his opponent had was causing Boromir to wonder how long he would be able to hold out. His wounded shoulder was starting to stiffen slightly for he hadn't used his left arm so vigorously in a while. Finish this, he kept telling himself. Finish this quickly.  
  
The Dunlending moved Boromir's sword out of the way with a mighty swing, and as Boromir went slightly off balance, he felt a blow across his face. It had barely registered that the other man had hit him with the shield when a flash of metal was seen through his blurred vision. Without thought, Boromir brought up Elanorcil and succeeded in blocking the other's sword.  
  
They stood at a deadlock, neither relinquishing the other any ground. Boromir felt his muscles straining to keep steady, sweat stung in his eyes as they came down from his forehead. Finally, with a final surge of energy, he kicked the Dunlending in the knee of his right leg at the same time pushing the other away. With a grunt of pain, the opponent backed away as did Boromir. It had to end now, now or never.  
  
Renewed strength flowed through his veins as he fought with a quick and fierce ferocity, startling the Dunlending with his intensity. The clashing of their swords became a rhythm getting faster and faster until Boromir fought with instinct more than actual thought.  
  
Then finally, the Gondorian warrior had his opening. The other's sword was pushed aside and with a cry, Boromir thrust Elanorcil into his adversary's chest. A stunned look came over the Dunlending and a few moments later he went limp, his eyes closed forever. Before the dead man fell, Boromir pulled his sword free  
  
Slowly he straightened up to his full height, and cast his gaze over the surviving Dunlendings. They were all quiet, looking at their fallen companion.  
  
Boromir gingerly touched the corner of his mouth and saw some blood on his glove. In annoyance he spit out blood onto the ground. Then slowly he raised his sword in silent challenge to the other thieves. Catching a random ray from the sinking sun, Elanorcil seemed to glow with a golden aura, except for the blood which covered the tip and edges.  
  
No one stepped forward. And no one met his eyes.  
  
Silence stretched out for an eternity, and Boromir carefully scanned the attackers. But now that they were no longer moving, at a close inspection of what could be seen in the waning light, they were no soldiers. No armor did they wear, no emblem, no mark of any kind. Their clothes were somewhat ragged, and for the most part they carried no swords except for a few.  
  
Boromir felt a presence stand just behind him. "They bear not the White Hand of Saruman," Bawuer whispered. And what he said was the truth.  
  
They both saw one Dunlending step forward. The basic build as the others, he was a short yet swarthy man, strong of limb and shoulders. His dark hair and beard were unbraided and his eyes were a fathomless dark brown, almost black in color. He spoke rapidly in a language Boromir could not understand. Somewhat harsh and guttural, it did not sound like the language of the Rohirrim.  
  
He looked at Bawuer, and the soldier shook his head. "It is of the Dunland dialect. I do not speak it."  
  
Seeing as they were not comprehending his words, the Dunlending used two fingers to point to his own eyes. He then pointed to Boromir, then proceeded to gesture towards his own face. The thief repeated the gestures once more then stood still.  
  
Not sure what he was trying to say, Boromir shrugged. The Dunlending seemed annoyed and took a few steps closer to Boromir, yet still far enough away to show he meant no trouble. He repeated the gestures again.  
  
Bawuer spoke up. "I think he wants to see your face."  
  
Boromir finally understood, knowing because of how dark it was, facial features were hard to distinguish unless you stood right up to someone. Yet why did this Dunlending wish to look at his face?  
  
It was no matter, the Dunlending seemed peaceful enough. At the moment. Still clutching Elanorcil in his hand, Boromir strode forward so he too could look into the other's face. The face was hardened through rough times, the eyes were somewhat shrewd, and an awful scar went from under his right eye back to his ear.  
  
The Dunlending's eyes narrowed as soon as he was able to examine Boromir's face, then widened in... surprise? He spoke quickly in his language, and the others all began whispering among each other. Instead of the slightly suspicious and sly expression that he had before, the Dunlending now had an expression of both curiosity and displeasure. For the longest time, the two did not break eye contact. Boromir wondered what this man had seen in him, and what the outcome would be now.  
  
Suddenly, Boromir heard a thunder of hooves was heard in the distance, growing louder and louder until whoever approached was soon upon them.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: I know... it's sort of a cliffhanger. So sorry! But I needed to stop here or the rest of the scene would go on for another chapter's worth. And anyway, cliffhangers are good, right? ^_^  
  
I thought that it was a shame not to have a confrontation between the two wizards in the RotK, so in my story I've decided to make it so it did happen. But since I didn't want to copy from the book, I decided for Merry to just remember what had happened. Same thing with the palantir Pippin found, I made it so Grima had thrown in out of Isengard and Pippin had picked it up.  
  
Next chapter I'll try to finish as soon as possible. One question I would like to ask of all of you. I haven't written much Faramir and Eowyn, who are slightly a bit apart from the rest of the group right now. Do you guys wanna read more about them? Tell me your opinions on that pweese.  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Hello dear friend! Wow, I made you cry in the previous chapter? Great! I mean, sorry 'bout that. I mean... whoah..... hee hee! I must admit it was a bit of an emotional chapter, with poor Pip realizing that just maybe he'll never see Boromir again. *sniff sniff* I'm most honored you think I'm getting better and better! So, do you like this chapter? Boromir gets to use that uber cool sword of his!!!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Yes, poor Pippin indeed! Glad you liked my characterization of him. Yeah, I agree how the book didn't really put too much emotion into the loss of Boromir. Those poop heads indeed! Hee hee!  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ Aragorn is definitely a terrific character, and after seeing him three times in RotK (hee hee), he just gets better and better! I'll put more of him in future chapters, and plus, the King and Captain have to meet soon! ^_^  
  
*KendraC* ~ Hi! That's really interesting, you have Jane Austen fanfict? Which book is based on? JA as in Jedi Apprentice stories? Or Jane Austen? I'm so relieved that you believe Isilme to NOT be a MarySue. I mean, MarySue's aren't always bad, though they usually tend to stink. ^_^ Still haven't looked up "Little Brother" yet, for some strange reason the search program in fanfiction.net is broken or something... It's supposed to be fixed soon... David Wenham's not out yet in the "Van Helsin" trailer, but he's in the behind the scenes featurette on the official site. He's kind of a sidekick or something to Van Helsing. You won't believe how hot Hugh Jackman looks in this upcoming movie! You're really taking some really interesting classes! What exactly are you majoring in? I recently read "The Odyssey" for book report, and love it a lot! Isn't Pippin such a sweetheart though? I loved writing him, he's such a cutie. My two best friends are totally obsessed with him, it's scary... ^_^ Just for you, I added in this chapter a part where Boromir remembers him teaching Merry and Pippin to fight. Hope you likey! Yes, poor Haldir and Isilme who have to conceal what they know of Boromir. More will be written about it later on. Thanks for all the Faramir ideas! I'll try using them soon, after I write about what happens to Boromir. I agree, Billy Boyd has a lovely voice and sing beautifully. I hope you enjoy this chapter, not much emotional content, since I needed to get the story moving along! *pmochizuki gives KendraC a virtual hug* Hope you like this story, until next time!  
  
*Michaela90* ~ Cool, you got to see "The Odd Couple" on stage? Wish they had those in Japan... I love the movie though, Jack Lemmon and Walter Matthauware perfect in their roles! I haven't read "Pride and Prejudice" yet, though after watching "You've Got Mail", I really want to read it now. Do they have a movie out of it? I know what you mean about withholding information from people. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, more of Boromir and a bit of Merry!  
  
*Aerlinn* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing! Another Boromir fan is ALWAYS welcome! Yeah, in the book he never really struck me as an interesting character until watching Sean Bean handle his role to perfection (and he's handsome to boot!). Sorry for all the killer anticipation in my story. Hee hee! I like keeping my readers in suspense! Hope you like this chappie! Once more, thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Hello dear friend! Yay, am pleased that you find the previous chapter to be your favorite! Pippin angst is so sweet, if you know what I mean. Yeah, the books don't really put much emphasis on Boromir's death. No one really mourns, you know? Whew, am happy to find another person who appreciates my not writing *THAT* kind of romance fiction. Blech, I agree, it's against Tolkien's work. Once more, thanks a ton for all the horse tips! They're such a great help! I hope you like the way I've used them to write about terrible Ebon! Hee hee!  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ Yay, am so glad you liked the previous chapter! I hope you like how I've written more about Merry! I know it sounded as if he didn't care too much, but I wanted to show how much Merry didn't want to make Pippin feel even more hopeless with the situation of Boromir. I hope it makes it sense in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ Hello there! Glad you like my Pip, though I'm putting him through so much emotional turmoil. *goes to comfort the little hobbit* There's a Sean Bean Mahjong? Interesting! Is it an Internet game or do you buy the game or something? Anyways, hope you like this chapter where Boromir gets a bit of action!  
  
*Diadora* ~ Don't worry about not having written! I understand how busy it gets. But it's so cool you got to go on vacation! Did you have fun? The previous chapter brought you to tears? Well, I almost cried writing it, too! I'm also glad you liked my characters of Haldir, Gimli, and Legolas. They're so funny (well, at least they were in that chapter). More Haldir- Gimli interactions? Okey dokey, be waiting for that scene!  
  
*well...?* ~ I've finally updated! Do you like it, there's some action now!  
  
*mrs mel greenleaf* ~ Hello, thanks so much for reviewing! You like my story? *blushes*! Put a Legolas romance in this story? Hmmm... an interesting idea though it would be a bit difficult to put in the plot. But thanks so much for the recommendation!  
  
*Melodist* ~ Welcome back! I understand completely though, moving is such a hectic ordeal (though I personally have never moved). And I understand about lacking a computer! I had to spend a whole summer without a computer one time! It was terrible! Hee hee! Wow, a lot of people seem to have cried in the previous chapter! ^_^ Everyone seems to like Pippin angst a lot. Well, here's another chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
*Daughter of Olorin* ~ Hiya there! I'm pleased that though you're not too much of a big fan of Aragorn, you still liked my characterization of him. Thanks for letting up on him. *smiles*! Another person who has cried because of the Pippin angst. Here's a bit more Pippin angst though seen through yet another's eyes. Hope you like it!  
  
*Melian the Maia* ~ Hello there, dear friend! As an avid fan of Pippin/ Billy Boy, I knew you'd like the previous chapter! But seriously, you have a drooling problem... hee hee! Glad you finally got to see RotK!  
  
*Arinya* ~ Thanks for the compliment about writing a chapter with the absence of Boromir. It pained me deeply to not have him in the chapter (just kidding!) but I had to do it. Yes indeed, Pippin is so adorable and brave! How did you like this chapter?  
  
*Alex92* ~ Yes, Pippin is the cutest hobbit ever! Well, more of Bawuer's past should be revealed in maybe the next, next chapter. Or maybe the one after that, it depends. But pretty soon! I hope you can wait that long! ^_^  
  
*Sean/Boromir Fan* ~ My dearest friend, thanks for reviewing yet once again! So, you like Pippin angstness, huh? Hee hee! You are just too evil. :P About the darkness thingie coming over Theoden's group, I had to find and read about that part again too. I had almost forgotten about it. So, Boromir's finally here in this chapter. Do you approve of him? ^_^ Of course you probably do, you approve of ANYTHING with Sean Bean or Boromir, right? *sighs dramatically and shakes head* You're too obsessed. But hey, wait a minute... I'm obsessed too! Hee hee!  
  
*Lady Luthien* ~ Yeah, I was laughing a lot while writing chapter 25, too! Legolas and Gimli are so funny, and Gimli gets so many greats lines, especially in RotK. I am so very much complimented by what you wrote in your review: 'I am so glad your morals have the love between Isilme and Haldir honorable'... THANK YOU! I'm very serious about reading and writing stories with good morals and an honorable romance between two characters. I'm glad someone else feels that way, too. Cool, I think I'll have to read "Silmarillien" now that you've recommended it to me. I'm in the midst of reading Michael Crichton's "Timeline" right now but I'm almost finished.  
  
*hornofgondor2* ~ Welcome to my 'family of reviewers'!! I'm so glad you like my story! I'll give you a hint that the scene where Boromir and Pippin meet is gonna be soooooo sweeeeeeeeeeet! I guarantee it! Another Faramir fan, hurray! I just adore him as much as I adore his brother! The part in RotK where he's on the pyre makes me always wanna go jump out of my seat and rescue him! Thanks for adding me to your favorites! I hope you like this chapter! 


	28. Dunlendings and the Rohirrim

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: *pmochizuki peeks out from behind computer chair where she's been hiding* I'm sooo terribly sorry for not having updated for so long! The reason is stupid, but I have to mention it. THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! I know, it's stupid, but I really did have an incredibly hard time writing chapter twenty-eight. I've rewritten it a few times hoping to get it right. I don't think this is my best written chapter up to date, but I still hope you like it. It sets some subplots I have in mind in motion.  
  
For those who wanted to read more about Eowyn, she comes out at the end of this chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
Thank you my lovely reviewers, and thanks so much for your patience and kindness in continuing to read my story!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dunlendings and the Rohirrim  
  
Bawuer raised his sword as he heard the sounds of horses coming towards where he, Boromir, and the group of Dunlendings were standing. The thieves had not moved at all, though fear and apprehension seemed evident in their faces. As for Boromir, Bawuer saw that the Steward's son had signaled for Maiorama to come to him, ready to flee if there was any danger. Where was that dratted Ebon?  
  
In moments, they were surrounded by the small army of men on horses. They all carried spears and pointed it at those standing on the ground. Bawuer knew that with deadly accuracy, the men on horseback could probably spear them if they made any false moves. Peering through the fading sunlight, Bawuer was finally able to make out the face of the man who led them. With a start, he realized that he knew this man.  
  
"My lord Elfhelm!"  
  
As he heard his name being called out, Elfhelm put his eyes upon Bawuer. By this time, Bawuer had gone up to King Theoden's lieutenant and bowed before him.  
  
"My name is Bawuer, son of Denuer. A faithful and loyal soldier of Rohan I am."  
  
Elfhelm's gaze hardened. "And what would a lone soldier of Rohan being doing keeping company with Dunlendings, sworn enemies of Rohan? Speak up, for this should be indeed an interesting story. Yet I warn you, do not try my patience with lies."  
  
He had been expecting Elfhelm to react this way. Quickly, Bawuer tried to explain the situation. "I am escorting this man to the land of, Gondor." As he turned to look behind him at Boromir, Bawuer was at first afraid if he had said too much, especially the part about traveling to Gondor. Yet Boromir stepped up calmly and inclined his head to Elfhelm.  
  
"What he says is true, my lord," Boromir said quietly. "We were waylaid by these Dunlendings who, I'm afraid, admired our horses and gear too much to let us pass."  
  
There was some silence, as if Elfhelm was weighing the choice of whether to believe them. Bawuer risked glancing at Boromir. The Gondorian warrior's eyes did not leave the Rohirrim Captain's face. He must have realized who exactly Elfhelm was, so he feared not of having his true identity discovered. Elfhelm had long fought at and guarded the Fords of Isen. Bawuer knew that even if the two men had met before, it would have been many years before.  
  
Finally, Elfhelm spoke to the man on his right. "Tell the Dunlendings to surrender their weapons for there will be no escape for them from us."  
  
The soldier nodded, and in the language of the men of Dunland, spoke his lord's words. The Dunlending, who had tried speaking with Boromir, answered back but Bawuer did not understand him.  
  
"He says how will they know they can trust you," the man of Rohan translated. "For Saruman has told them how the men of Rohan are cruel and burn their captives alive."  
  
Bawuer watched in wonder as Elfhelm's eyes became twin blue fires of anger. "Tell him this, and tell him to heed my words: 'Saruman has told you to help him wage war against the men of Rohan. To burn our villages, to kill our people, to loot our wealth. He promises you an abundance of riches. Yet in truth I speak, Saruman has deluded you. Many of your kinsmen who fought against the Horse-lords have received death as the reward for your trust in Saruman. But had you conquered, little better would your wages have been, for Saruman is sly and cunning and wishes not to share his glory and riches.  
  
"'But today you shall learn of the leniency and compassion of the Rohirrim. Instead of repaying each and every death of our kinsmen and comrades with your life, instead of partaking in revenge against the bloodshed you have helped spread, you shall know what mercy is.' Tell him what I said, and still say."  
  
Even though the Dunlendings did not understand the words of Elfhelm, those who understood the Common Tongue were stricken with awe by the powerful words of the captain. Bawuer could not help it; he felt a deep sense of admiration for this man rise within his being. The Rohirrim men were honorable, and Elfhelm showed the true sense of honor the men had.  
  
As soon as Elfhelm's right-hand man finished speaking to the Dunlendings, the captives too were in amazement. Their apparent leader though immediately concealed his surprise. Gravely nodding, saying a few harsh words which may have been commands, he raised his short sword then gently rested it on the ground. One by one, his men followed his actions and laid their weapons down in surrender.  
  
The Rohirrim Lieutenant shouted commands out to his men. "Give them the terms of their release, same as we have given the others. But first question them if there are any more of their comrades hidden up in the hills or out in the plains."  
  
As he had been speaking, Bawuer felt a nudge in the small of his back. More than a little surprised, he turned quickly, making Ebon snort and shy away. Relieved that the black stallion had even come close enough to touch after the ordeal, Bawuer gently reached to grab Ebon's reigns. He would never admit it, but he was thankful that the horse was safe and seemingly uninjured.  
  
"Come here, you big nuisance." Ebon, used to being insulted, only tried to nip the hair on Bawuer's head, making the soldier affectionately hit the horse on the nose. "Not now, Ebon."  
  
Bawuer looked back to see that the large, tall form of Elfhelm had dismounted his horse and had come to walk towards Boromir.  
  
"Your name," Elfhelm asked, his tone serious and commanding.  
  
"Lavlaisi."  
  
"You are heading for Gondor, but from where exactly have you been traveling from?"  
  
Bawuer watched as Boromir's hand clenched almost unnoticeably. "I'm afraid I cannot answer, except that it is imperative I arrive at Minas Tirith with all possible speed."  
  
Elfhelm did not like being left in the dark, yet in Boromir's face was shown an expression of resoluteness, making it clear he was not going to reveal anything more. The Rohirrim lieutenant shook his head. "Stubborn you are, I can see in your eyes. Yet in your eyes I also see truth. So you are free to leave and go on your way."  
  
But before either Boromir or Bawuer could say anything in reply, Elfhelm quieted him by raising his hand, signaling he had more to say. "Yet I urge you to reconsider continuing your journey. Bands of orcs still roam these lands. Few these groups are, but only two of you there are and you will be in grave danger if ambushed. Edoras is open to you if you wish to stay the night."  
  
At this point, Elfhelm moved his gaze back and forth slowly between Boromir and Bawuer. Bawuer knew immediately that the Rohirrim lieutenant was determining who the leader was of the two. Not knowing what else to do, Bawuer allowed himself to look at the Gondorian warrior and saw that the other had his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.  
  
Finally Boromir looked at Bawuer and spoke more to him than Elfhelm. "We will stay the night and leave early tomorrow." He turned to the large Rohirrim. "We thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Elfhelm nodded, then without a word or a look, spun on his heel and went back to his men, giving orders for his scouts to circle the area.  
  
A flash of frustration flickered across Boromir's face, making Bawuer uncomfortably shift weight from one leg to another. A delay this would cost; a short delay, but a delay nevertheless. But on the other hand, Bawuer was delighted to be able to return to Edoras even for a small time. He knew his family wouldn't be there for they had been evacuated to Dunharrow, but still. It was home. He only wished that this short detour would do nothing to upset the Gondorian warrior.  
  
**********  
  
Boromir was preoccupied as he checked to make sure Maiorama was all right. Elfhelm was still waiting for the scouts to return from searching if any other Dunlendings remained. Bawuer had discovered that one of Elfhelm's soldiers was a person he knew and had left to converse with him. Leaving Boromir to his thoughts.  
  
Thoughts which kept taking him back to the Dunlending.  
  
What had that man seen that had startled him? Curiosity eating away inside of him, Boromir finally determined to talk to the prisoner.  
  
He found that the translator was still talking with the Dunlendings. When the Rohirrim noticed him, at first he looked suspicious. Boromir kept his tone light and friendly, hoping to put the other at ease. "Peace, I am not of the enemy. I only wished to ask of you a favor."  
  
The Rohirrim soldier, an older man who was short of stature, narrowed his eyes. "A favor?"  
  
"I wished to ask if I may speak with one of the prisoners."  
  
"You can speak their tongue," the man asked in surprise.  
  
"That's the other favor."  
  
The soldier's face broke out into a smile. "You are a blunt man, and I liked your bluntness. I am Herefuin, and in a way am I pleased you have approached me. I am having trouble with these Dunlendings and their stubborn leader." Herefuin said the last with a glare of impatience aimed at the Dunlending Boromir had wished to speak with. "They hesitate in agreeing to the terms of their release and I was about to send for Elfhelm for his presence might make them agree quickly."  
  
"What kind of terms?"  
  
"They must make an oath never again to pass the Fords of Isen in arms, nor to march with the enemies of Men; then they may return to their lands."  
  
Boromir shrugged. "Reasonable terms. Why the hesitation?"  
  
At Boromir's question, Herefuin looked at him strangely. "You are the reason. The leader wishes to speak with you before agreeing to any terms. Why, he refuses to say."  
  
Boromir could not speak for the strangeness of the Rohirrim's words. For what reason would these Dunlendings wish to speak with him? He for one had never met the Dunlendings before, and he doubted they should recognize him for who he really was.  
  
Seeing that his silence was making Herefuin suspicious, Boromir spoke calmly and truthfully. "I myself do not know why he would want to speak with me, yet if you feel I could be of some assistance..."  
  
Herefuin jerked his head in Elfhelm's direction. "Lord Elfhelm is busy and wouldn't wish to be disturbed unless it was a matter of the gravest importance. And since you are here, we can fix this up with haste."  
  
Boromir looked down at the Dunlending leader who was sitting cross legged on the ground. On his face was an expression of complete relaxation, as if he was no prisoner but instead in control of the whole situation. Well, two could play the game. Boromir, too, put on one of his expressionless faces.  
  
"Tell him that if he wishes to speak with me, he must come straight to the point or my patience will wear thin." Boromir could just imagine how proud his father would be if he were here to see his son. Boromir thanked his father in his head on these rare occasions where he knew exactly how to deal with these somewhat 'unconventional diplomatic meetings'.  
  
The Dunlending gave Boromir what might have been smile except for the hard glint in his eyes. At his side, Herefuin translated for him.  
  
"He says, 'Then maybe you should learn patience from me, for patiently I have been waiting for you.'"  
  
Forcing himself to remain calm, Boromir refused to show any irritation which he was feeling at the moment. "Why do you wait to speak with me, when the terms of your release are reasonable. The Rohirrim have been kind so far with you, do not overstay your welcome and let their patience wear thin with you."  
  
This time, after the translation was finished, a real hint of humor appeared in the Dunlending's eyes. He gave out a harsh, low chuckle from deep within his throat then spoke rapidly. "'Two hundred and fifty years it has been since the death of Freca, yet the memory is still fresh in the minds of the Dunlendings. Same it is for the Eorlingas whose memory is fresh with mourning for their king of old, Helm. I believe it is time our differences are laid to rest. We agree readily to the terms of the Rohirrim, so long as they too promise to let the Dunlendings live in peace on their borders to the West.'"  
  
When Herefuin was finally finished speaking, the Dunlending again spoke and this time, the Rohirrim translated with wonder and surprise in his voice. "'Yet Calenardhon was a gift from Cirion, and we wonder, Grey Eyes of the Southern Kingdom, how you stand in this matter?'"  
  
For a moment, Boromir thoughts spun out of control. These men knew he was a man of Gondor, that much was for certain. But Boromir couldn't help but feel confused. Why was the Dunlending questioning him about how Boromir stood in the matter of their oaths with the Rohirrim?  
  
The Dunlending must have read the confusion from the Gondorian's face for he gestured for Herefuin to translate again. "'Will your presence in Rohan affect our relationship with the Eorlingas in the future?'"  
  
Not truly understanding the question, Boromir could only say, "My presence will never work towards doing or bringing any trouble with the men of Rohan. Or your people, for that matter."  
  
After Herefuin spoke, the Dunlendings spoke quietly among each other. Finally, their leader stood up slowly so not to startle his captors. "'You speak truth. We are satisfied.'" He looked at Herefuin and nodded his head.  
  
Herefuin gave a small sigh of relief. "They agree to our terms."  
  
But Boromir kept his eyes on the Dunlending leader. The shorter man grunted slightly then pointed to himself. "Gurigunak."  
  
Realizing that the man was giving him his name, Boromir nodded then pointed to himself. "Lavlaisi."  
  
Gurignak furrowed his eyebrows solemnly. He gestured to Herefuin and said a few short words. Herefuin answered back by saying, "Man with Golden Sword." The soldier spoke next to Boromir. "He wants to bestow the title 'Man with Golden Sword' upon you and wished to know how to say it in the common speech."  
  
Meanwhile the Dunlending was mulling over the words. Finally, seemingly pleased, Gurignak bowed to Boromir. "Maan wisu Goludenn Suodo."  
  
Boromir tried not to smile at the terrible accent but instead brought a fisted hand up to his heart and gave a small bow back. "Gourignack."  
  
Gurignak laughed, a sound which turned out to be strangely pleasant. Boromir guessed his own accent must have sounded as atrocious as the other's had.  
  
Feeling a hand upon his shoulder, the Gondorian warrior turn around to see that Bawuer had joined them. At the questioning look the other aimed at him, Boromir shook his head, saying without words that he would explain what had happened later.  
  
Boromir, with a final nod to the Dunlendings, began walking away back to their horses with Bawuer tagging along. He stopped when in the corner of his eye, Boromir caught sight of Herefuin looking at him with a stony expression on his face. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Boromir remembered clearly the conversation which had taken place between Gurignak and himself, one that wasn't exactly a private one considering neither of them spoke each other's language. He wondered what Herefuin must be thinking of him at the moment.  
  
Boromir for one thing did not wish for the Rohirrim to distrust him for anything. He faced Herefuin and tried to speak but was interrupted. "Lavlaisi, I will ask the same kind of question the Dunlending did. Why exactly are you, not of the Rohirrim, doing in our land? And will your presence here in Rohan pose any threat to us?"  
  
The dark haired warrior shook his head. "Like I said your lieutenant, I cannot reveal the reason of my presence here. Yet one thing I can promise, same as I promised to Gourignack. I will never be party to any threat or harm planned upon your people. On the contrary, I would do everything in my power to aide your land in ridding it from all the evil forces of Middle Earth."  
  
Surprisingly, Herefuin gave his reply by giving Boromir a broad smile. "Just the answer I was looking for. And don't worry, Grey Eyes," Herefuin said with a wink, "None shall know your identity."  
  
With a quick nod of the head, Herefuin left Boromir and Bawuer to walk towards his commanding officer.  
  
"What was that all about?" queried Bawuer. "Does he know that... well, you know."  
  
Grinning, Boromir shook his head. "Nay, he only knows from where I come from." Deciding to change the subject, Boromir indicated Ebon who was standing calmly next to Maiorama a short distance away. "Well, Bawuer. I guess Ebon will be pleased."  
  
Bawuer, knowing exactly what Boromir was talking about, nodded, his lips curving upwards in a smile. "Indeed, my lord. Ebon will be pleased to return home."  
  
Boromir looked at Bawuer thoughtfully. "And you?"  
  
Though a bit hesitant, the captain could see the other was speaking truthfully. "Aye. My family will not be there, but it is still home."  
  
The two men reached their horses and proceeded to pet and stroke the animals. Those looking on chuckled to themselves at the sight of the warriors showing so much affection to their horses.  
  
In the midst of pushing Ebon away to save himself from a nip on the head, Bawuer looked sideways at Boromir. Catching the look, Boromir cocked his head. "What?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Do you mind? I mean, about us heading for Edoras for the night."  
  
Seeing how worried the other looked, Boromir strove to reassure him. "Do not you worry about me, Bawuer. Elfhelm was right, it would be better if we stopped for the night."  
  
Seemingly satisfied, Bawuer returned his attentions to Ebon who had decided he needed more attention.  
  
Boromir on the other hand could only absently rub Maiorama on her nose. Gondor was close, yet so far...  
  
**********  
  
Eowyn refused to acknowledge the cold wind which threatened to blow away the thin cloak she had thrown hastily around her shoulders. She focused her eyes far into the distance, searching for any sign of men coming towards Dunharrow.  
  
It had only been a short while since a messenger from Theoden had arrived, announcing that all had fared well at the battle of Helm's Deep. King Theoden and his sister-son were safe. But much to Eowyn's frustration, the rider did not have much else to say. For one thing, he could not answer the one question foremost on her mind: when will her uncle and his men be returning to Dunharrow?  
  
Patience was never one of Eowyn's strong points. As soon as the messenger had delivered his good yet brief tidings, she had run outside to one of the lookout points. Straining her eyes as far as she could see, she waited.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
The White Lady turned round to see it was one of her maids, Aruellen. A few years older than her lady, Aruellen had permanent worry lines on her forehead. Ruefully, Eowyn knew that most of those worry lines were her fault. She had never been a good example of a gentle woman she was always told to be. Instead she had to admit she was always quite a handful.  
  
"Aruellen, it's cold, you shouldn't be out here at all," Eowyn said with worry, mostly to tease the other woman knowing that was exactly what the lady in waiting was going to say.  
  
Aruellen, never one to look on the humorous side of anything concerning Eowyn, shook her head with a sigh. "My Lady, you must be serious, you can catch your death of a cold."  
  
Eowyn lifted her chin. "I am all right. I am old enough to take care of myself."  
  
Lifting an eyebrow, Aruellen spoke in a dry tone. "Obviously."  
  
Ignoring the other's tone, Eowyn focused her gaze once more out into the distance. "You are dismissed for the day, Aruellen."  
  
Speaking slowly, as if not quite understanding, Aruellen asked, "But, you cannot possibly be waiting for the King and his men to arrive. At the earliest they will be here in the morning and you need to retire for the night..."  
  
"I will be waiting for them." Eowyn sighed from deep within her being, forcing her hand to stop from rubbing her eyes which she knew were dark rimmed with lack of sleep. She whispered softly. "I cannot sleep."  
  
Though she had not meant for Aruellen to hear, the other's next words told her that she had. "I know, my Lady. I know."  
  
Eowyn felt something upon her shoulders and realized that Aruellen had given her lady her own cloak. Aruellen gave Eowyn a gentle look. "You will need the extra warmth, I'm afraid this will be a cold night." Saying thus, the lady in waiting left, leaving Eowyn once more all alone.  
  
All alone. Eowyn allowed herself to think the cynical thought that she was always all alone. Even when surrounded by people, why did she feel all alone? Only her uncle, her brother, and her cousin could ever make her feel like she was home. For home was where the heart was, wasn't it? And her heart could only belong to those three people. She felt tears form in her eyes as she thought that it had now narrowed down from three to only two people. And both were away, leaving her all alone.  
  
But there was the hope of finding someone else who could take the emptiness away. A slight blush rose on her cheeks as she imagined one person who she hoped could be that man.  
  
Why could not Aragorn look at her in the way she wanted him to look upon her? With respect, admiration... love?  
  
At the thought of the word 'love', Eowyn paused. She had never considered herself becoming bonded with another man in marriage. For wasn't marriage a type of bondage? But she could imagine in her mind standing besides Aragorn as king and queen, husband and wife. She knew he would treat as an equal, not as a woman.  
  
The people of Rohan, though they honored and revered their Shield Maidens, still wanted them to lay aside their swords when they marry. For Eowyn, she always hated the thought. If a man really loved her, wouldn't he want her to fight side by side with him instead of staying at home, tending the chores? The thought scared Eowyn, scared her half to death.  
  
As she looked out into the ever descending darkness, Eowyn prayed to the Valar. Prayed that she would find a man who would accept her for who she was. That this man could take away the emptiness in her life and replace it with love.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok. I admit it myself, this has not been one of my better chapters. I apologize for those who think this chapter a bit below par from my previous ones. Next chapter will come out better, I promise! Please tell me honestly what you think of this chapter!  
  
Also, if you think the Dunlending part was strange and didn't make sense, never fear, pmochizuki hasn't lost too much of her touch. More will be explained about it in further chapters.  
  
I also apologize for this chapter being a bit short. I decided to publish it as soon as possible instead of making you wait for a longer chapter.  
  
Trivia #1: The accent in which Gurigunak tries to say 'Man with Golden Sword' is the way a Japanese person would try to say it with a bad accent. ^_^  
  
Trivia #2: Can you figure out from what movie the name 'Gurigunak' comes from?  
  
Much love, hugs, thanks, etc., etc., to my wonderful reviewers!:  
  
*Racetrack's Goil* ~ Well, I told you I'd finish this chapter, right? Yeah, the 'blisters on my blisters' joke is funny! I got that from "Dinosaur", Max Casella doing the voice of one of the characters. *don't drool!* LOL Here's more Boromir, do you like it? Not much Ebon, sorry about that. If you wanna know more about Bawuer's past, the next chapter should explain some new stuff. Sorry, I'm gonna keep this short so I can post this quickly. Cya! "hey hey with the monkees!" I don't know why I had to include that.... ^_^  
  
*StrangeVisitor* ~ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, the Boromir/Hobbits relationship is so sweet, I love writing more about it. I agree, the movies didn't flesh it out very much. I agree also that Boromir wouldn't have had so much trouble taking out the Dunlending, but I needn't to stretch out the action a bit since the 'action' has been absent for a bit. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Whoah, I got two reviews from you! I apologize immensely for taking so long to update, I hope you read my author's note on that. A difficult chapter to write but I hope you liked it. I live to write for my fans! ^_^ Hee hee! I just don't know where the idea about Ebon sitting down came to me, it must have come by a flash of inspiration. *a flash of inspiration comes to pmochizuki* Hey, I got another cool idea for my story! But I'm not gonna tell what it is! Hee hee! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
*KendraC* ~ Hello there, I'm so sorry for the long update! I'm incredibly flattered you would find my story be worth it to check daily! *blushes* I really have to read Pride and Prejudice, how long of a read it is? I read pretty quickly but I've read some reviews that says it's a looooong read. Oh, the new "Van Helsing" trailer has David Wenham in it! I don't particularly like his hair cut (he's a monk), but I love his accent! That's funny how you have a friend who's DM obsessed! Ha ha! Glad you liked my Merry in the previous chapter! Yes, Galadriel indeed had a reason to not let Boromir see Merry and Pippin. Should I broaden that subplot more you think? That'll give me an excuse to write another Galadriel/Celeborn scene. ^_^ Yes, I think Ebon just matches Bawuer a lot more than his owner will admit. *winks* I am writing the story in the sequence of events, so Gandalf and Pippin haven't left yet. I'm actually gonna write about it in the next chapter. BTW, the idea about someone giving someone else a puppy in my story is a great idea! I'll have to semi-dedicate another chapter when I write about it! ^_^  
  
*Daisy Brambleburr* ~ Glad you liked Merry's point of view in the previous chapter! Hee hee! You like cliffhangers? Maybe I should write more cliffhangers. ^_^ Thanks for the compliment on always responding to reviewers. I guess I do write to my reviewers as much as I write the chapters, but it's so much fun and I love you guys so much! *gives Daisy a big hug!*  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ My puppy is such an annoying dog... but I love her to death! She's such a sweetie, but she takes up so much of my time, another reason it takes a while to write my chapters. You liked the cliffhanger? ^_^ Good! Here was more Eowyn in this chapter, I'll write more of Faramir maybe in the next chapter. Yes, Ebon lying down was a fun part to write! Sorry I haven't read your new chapters recently. I'll have to catch up soon, huh? I have to find out what happens to Harper and Boromir!  
  
*Michaela90* ~ I'm very happy you like the Dunlendings fight! Blending the movies and the books is a much fun way to expand on the Lord of the Rings universe, instead of focusing on just one or the other, don't you think? Here's more Eowyn, Faramir should come up in the next chapter! Hmm... you're the second person recommending I either watch or read "Pride and Prejudice". Colin Firth?! Drool indeed! ^_^ I loved him in "The Importance of Being Earnest!"  
  
*iwantboromir* ~ I'm sorry for depriving you from Boromirness for so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I haven't tried the Sean Mahjong yet, but I promise to soon!  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ Wow, thanks for nice compliment, commenting that the previous chapter was 'intense'. More of Eowyn was in this chapter, Faramir'll be up in maybe the next chapter. Am very pleased you think my characterizations are accurate! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Yup, I got a doggie! She's only three months old now, but she's getting so big (but because she's a border collie, she's pretty bony BUT big!). Hee hee! So pleased that you love Ebon! It's the greatest compliment when a real horse person loves a horse character a person who knows not very much about horses. Thanks so much! The Sixth Sense commentary you wrote was great! I'll be using it in future references! Yes, a Boromir/Eowyn relationship should be interesting... but still, I can't reveal any of my plot secrets! ^_^ I hope you like more of the in depth writing I've done on Eowyn in this chapter!  
  
*~C~* ~ Oooh, I also hate it when the Internet gets all messed up! Totally annoying, don't you think? A more of Faramir request? Look for him in maybe the next chapter! I know EXACTLY what you mean when you wrote that you wanted to 'brush back Faramir's bangs'. He's soooo adorable at the pyre scene! Either brush his bangs back or leap onto the pyre, save him, then cuddle him in my arms. ^_^ Ok, maybe I got a bit carried away... but he's soooo adorable... Sorry, Boromir's still again delayed in returning to Gondor! I'll try to get him there as soon as possible!  
  
*AAAClub* ~ Thanks for reviewing! I'm flattered you say that my story is a Boromir stays alive fic where it actually makes sense! I agree, some Boromir-lives stories are kind of inane, but hopefully, my story is as realistic as it gets in Tolkien's world. Thanks for adding me to your favorite author and story lists!  
  
*Melian the Maia* ~ Hello, thanks for reading! Drooling problem, yes you do have it, sort of. But of course, as you said, NOTHING compared with Maria's problem.... ;) Yeah, the Dunlendings are interesting. Well, here's chapter 28, I hope you like it!  
  
*candy* ~ Glad you liked the chapter! You hate cliffhangers? :P too bad, I plan to have a lot! Hee hee! *wink*!  
  
*Bonnie Lass* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you like this story! Yeah, I agree, it's annoying how so many fanfic authors tend to make Boromir into the bad guy. Poor misunderstood guy! *cuddles Boromir*  
  
*Aerlinn* ~ Sorry it's taking so long for the Fellowship to find out about Boromir! But I promise, the scene IS coming up! So, did you like this chapter? I hope so, it was very hard to write.  
  
*Lalaithiel Noleambar* ~ Thanks for reviewing yet once again! Thanks for the congrats on my puppy! She's a handful, but such a cutie! She eats like a pig.... *wink*!  
  
*Melodist* ~ Yes, I agree my chapters need to be longer. But I have to decide either write longer or update quicker. But I'll try to write longer from now on. Glad that you're glad that I'm using both book and movie verse! I think that's the best way to write a fanfiction on the Lord of the Rings. It broadens 'the horizons' a bit, if you know what I mean.  
  
*Arinya* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Sorry about the cliffy. Hee hee! But I haven't written a cliffhanger in so long that I thought that it was about time I did.  
  
*hornofgondor2* ~ Yes, you're part of the family! Woah, you went to see RotK four times? Cool! I hope this chapter clears up to why the Dunlendings were so curious about Boromir. I don't know where the line which Merry says, "What if a deadly plague sweeps over the land and kills us all/ I don't know Pip, then probably not," idea came to me! Glad you liked it!  
  
*Alex92* ~ I hope this chapter explains to why the Dunlendings seemed to know about dear 'Bori-pooh'. ^_^ LOL I think your nickname for Boromir is soooo funny!  
  
*Morwen Eleniel* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! Thanks so much for the wonderful review, it's people like you who keep me going in writing my stories! I'm flattered you like my story so much! It's an incredibly compliment for an author to hear that her OCs are original and realistic and her canonical characters are in-character. Your idea about Bawuer's elder sister falling in love with Boromir... a very good guess, but of course I can't really reveal such a major plotline! ^_^ I hope you understand that I have to keep it under my hat to keep my readers in suspense!  
  
*sz2000* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! I'm so glad you like my story, and I'm highly flattered you think I write very well! Yes, Boromir deserves to live, he's such an interesting and great character! Haldir also deserves to live, I don't know why Peter Jackson had to kill him in the movie! Glad you like Bawuer and Isilme! I was afraid at first to write original characters since LOTR readers seems very particular about OCs. I hope you like this chapter! 


	29. Far From Home

Boromir, Thou Shall Live  
  
By Priscilla Stafford  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been so delayed in writing up this next chapter. It's been very busy at school for me, and plus, my relatives from the States came to visit me for a week and a half. Has anyone seen "My Big Fat Greek Wedding?" I have about the same number of relatives who came to visit almost every day! Argh... it was sooo busy.  
  
But because of my delay, I've worked hard on this chapter and I've made it extra special long, twelve pages compared to my usual seven or eight. This chapter features four of my most favorite characters: Boromir, Faramir, Bawuer, and Pippin. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
I now have 401 REVIEWS! Thank you so much my wonderful reviews! You always continue to inspire to write every single new chapter. *Hugs to all of you!* Replies to all reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter as usual.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Far From Home  
  
Faramir didn't like what he was seeing from the lookout he had chosen. A whole army of Southrons were now camped below him from where he watched on the foothills of the Ephel Duath. It was quiet everywhere for the enemy had settled down for the night. The only sounds which came to his ears were the occasional rumblings from gigantic Oliphaunts.  
  
The captain of the Ithilien rangers heard Damrod sigh deeply behind him. "A thousand curses on the Haradrim! The Easterlings are not the only problem we will be having."  
  
"Not only that," Mablung remarked dryly, "the irony of the situation cuts deep into the heart."  
  
"Aye," Faramir nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what the soldier had meant with his wryly spoken words. It was obvious that the evil men from Harad were making their way northward to the Black Gate to swell the hosts of Barad-dur. Making their way northward on the very roads that were crafted by Gondor. Yes, there was indeed a sort of irony in the situation.  
  
Damrod sighed once more and purposely sat down hard on the ground, displaying his annoyance. "Look at them, look at them! See how they leave their fires lighted, letting their wretched smoke fill the air, not caring if anyone from miles around can see them. Purposely they are displaying their numbers, openly giving away their position." Faramir's guard picked up a twig and irritably twirled it between his fingers, muttering to himself.  
  
Faramir couldn't help but smile at Damrod's strange little habit, while in the moonlight he could see Mablung raising one eyebrow. Always having been the more levelheaded of the two, Mablung took the stick from Damrod's hand like a parent would from a child. "Though I, too, feel ill to my stomach at their flaunting, don't you feel this is an opportunity to take advantage of?"  
  
Thoughtfully, Faramir drew back from the lookout to sit back, careful not to bump into young Hirlon who always stayed closed to him. Mablung had indeed made an interesting point. Heedlessly were the Southrons making their way through Ithilien. As fortune would have it, they believed their new Master great enough so that the mere shadow of His hills would protect them. Yet forget they had of the stout hearted and stalwart soldiers of Ithilien.  
  
The captain faced his companions, Mablung and Damrod, even Hirlon, having expressions of determination he too must be mirroring at the moment. "I believe it will do much good to teach them a lesson."  
  
Seeing that Hirlon looked as if he wished to speak, Faramir gestured for him to do so. Being the youngest among the rangers, he had been quiet the whole time until now as he hesitantly asked his captain his question. "What of the Easterlings, Captain?" Hirlon asked softly, though speaking the name of another of Enemy as if with great distaste. "The Rangers are not so large in number to take care of both roads leading to the Black Gate."  
  
Faramir rubbed a hand over his chin, thinking. Hirlon was right of course. The Ithilien rangers' strength lay in skill, not in numbers. There was no possible way to mount two different attacks on the Easterlings coming in from the East and the Haradrim from the South at the same time.  
  
"We cannot divide our forces, that much is for certain. Though neither should be allowed to join the Enemy, we daren't risk losing more numbers than taking advantage of a good surprise attack to destroy as many of the foe as we can."  
  
"Who do we strike?"  
  
"The Haradrim."  
  
Mablung nodded in agreement. "Aye, Captain. After seeing the way they have barged into our lands..." He shook his head, not finishing the sentence yet knowing that all understood the implications of his words.  
  
Damrod chuckled softly yet deliberately. "It would be our greatest pleasure to show them some true Ithilien hospitality."  
  
His words earned more chuckles from all around. Seriousness soon stole over Faramir's thoughts as he began to make his strategy. "First of all, we need to summon the others. But we still need someone to keep watch over the Haradrim while we go on ahead."  
  
"I will stay behind," Mablung offered.  
  
But Faramir shook his head. "No, I will need you with me to prepare for the attack."  
  
"Then leave it for me, captain," Hirlon said with a firm nod.  
  
After some thought, Faramir agreed. "All right Hirlon, but you will not be alone." The captain looked to Damrod and smiled. "I have just volunteered you for the task of keeping watch over the Southrons. Thank you."  
  
Damrod in mock exasperation put his head in his hands. "That is how it always is. Before it is even a choice, I am made to go above and beyond the call of my duty as your guard and ranger."  
  
Clasping the other on the shoulder, Faramir met the other's tone of voice. "What will I do without you Damrod?"  
  
Snorting, Damrod spoke. "That is what I keep asking myself every single day, my captain. Every single day I must wonder, 'how had Faramir managed before he met me."  
  
"Probably perfectly well," Mablung said with the dryness evident in his voice.  
  
Matching wits with his rangers was always a pleasure and a break from the gravity of war, yet Faramir knew there was much to do and the night wore on. He drew a hasty and simple map onto the ground. He made a mark at one point of the map and spoke to Damrod and Hirlon. "We will meet here in two days time. Do not engage Haradrim, do not even let them know that they are being watched. Allow them to feel safe and secure."  
  
Seeing that the two men understood, Faramir quickly erased all signs of his drawing on the ground. As soon as it appeared as if nothing had been disturbed, Faramir and Mablung got up from the ground in a crouching position. The captain said his parting words to his men. "In two days we shall meet again. Keep safe."  
  
"You need not remind us, though keeping our lands safe is of a higher priority than of keeping ourselves safe," Damrod said, an unfamiliar soberness in his voice.  
  
Any more words were caught in Faramir's throat as he knew exactly what his ranger was saying. Any of his men would give up his life if he knew it would be to protect and save their beloved Ithilien. For years they had done so, and for many more years to come they would. They would fight until who knew what kind of end awaited them. And Faramir swore he would fight till that end should come upon him.  
  
"Let us be off, Mablung," Faramir said to the older ranger.  
  
Mablung nodded "Aye." Exchanging hand clasps all around, Faramir and Mablung finally parted from their previous companions and set off for Henneth Annun.  
  
Henneth Annun, a home away from home.  
  
As he and Mablung glided through the shadowy, darkened lands of Ithilien, Faramir's wondered at the strangeness of how he had so long become accustomed to Henneth Annun. Accustomed so that it was just as familiar to him as the White City itself.  
  
Yet could Faramir really call the Citadel in Minas Tirith his home? Rooms there were for his family, quarters where the Ruling Stewards of Gondor had for decades of time had made their home in.  
  
But a home was not just a place where you set belongings and where you kept your bed. It was the haven for your heart, a place to keep your peace of mind. But for Faramir, of late his home had never been haven.  
  
When was the last time he had felt at home in the Citadel? Faramir smiled at the fond remembrance of having breakfast with Boromir once, so long ago. Schedules and work would hardly allow them to spend much time as brothers, let alone spend a quiet meal together. Yet on that day, besides ending up at the morning at the same time, they had been completely left alone without being under the hardening gaze of Denethor.  
  
Oh, how relaxing and enjoyable had the time been spend together! They had talked of anything and everything under the sun, except for the two most painful subjects for the both of them: of their parents and of the growing strength of the Enemy.  
  
For the first time in years, Faramir had not felt ill at ease, never once feeling the pressure demanded of his birth and station. For that one hour, Faramir could truly feel that he and Boromir were able to preserve the love and peace that would bond those of a true family.  
  
Before putting his mind again upon returning to Henneth Annun in safety, Faramir had only last thought. Wishing that Boromir would soon return home, making it feel like the home Faramir wanted it to be.  
  
**********  
  
Bawuer stopped when they came to a certain broad path, and bade Boromir to stop also. Boromir lifted his eyes to see in the moonlight that the path was paved with hewn stones, winding upward to short flights of well laid steps. To his ears came the trickling of water and as he cast his eyes about, he saw beside the way a flowing stream in a stone channel.  
  
The city of Edoras echoed with silence which enveloped the riders. Late it was, a time when hardly anyone would be awake. Yet to Boromir, the silence was like that of a tomb. It was too quiet, too quiet, making Boromir feel uncomfortable. Even Maiorama had her head held high, her ears alert. The silence was that of an empty city, and Boromir disliked the aura Edoras presented to him. A kind of haunting vision of a city with no inhabitants, evacuated because of a war. Hope against hope, Boromir wished never to behold his city of Minas Tirith in the same manner.  
  
Boromir stole a glance at his companion to see that Bawuer had an unreadable expression on his face. Guessing what the matter was, Boromir spoke. "Does the silence bother you?"  
  
The Rohirrim soldier smiled sadly. "I must admit... the silence is disturbing."  
  
"It is only temporary," Boromir strove to comfort him. "Soon will all the inhabitants of Edoras be returning to their homes."  
  
"Aye," Bawuer nodded. "Come, let us be off to the stables. Ebon's irritation is beginning to show for his patience was never one to boast about."  
  
They rode a short distance up the path and soon reached the livery stables. The place was somewhat more alive with noise for many of Elfhelm's soldiers also kept their horses there. Only the royal family and the lords of the House of Eorl were allowed to keep their horses in the king's stables which stood right besides Meduseld. But Boromir saw that even the main stables were well kept, once more proving how much the Rohirrim cared for and loved their horses.  
  
Dismounting, Bawuer and Boromir lead their horses inside, Bawuer in the lead. Refusing the offer from a stablehand, Boromir found an empty stall for Maiorama and took care of her himself. Throughout his journey he had found himself becoming closer and closer to the magnificent beast, thus Boromir took it upon himself to do whatever he could to treat her with the utmost care.  
  
After taking off his gear and unsaddling Maiorama, Boromir took off her bridle. With what might have been gratitude, Maiorama shook her head as if glad to be rid of encumbrance. The Gondorian warrior patted her on the neck. "Thank you for your patience." Maiorama only looked at him with her soft yet alert eyes making Boromir smile at how much she could express with one glance.  
  
As he rubbed her down for the night, Bawuer came by with a bucket of water which he hung inside Maiorama's stall. There was some silence for a while until Boromir was finished. Just as Boromir was about to come out of the stall, something flew towards him. With quick reflexes, Boromir caught the object and saw that it a piece of a cut apple.  
  
Looking up, Boromir saw Bawuer indicate the Elvish horse. "For your pretty mare. Forgive me for not being able to offer you a full apple. Unfortunately, Ebon decided he needed an extra piece to make up for carrying my burden."  
  
Boromir nodded in thanks and gave the fruit to Maiorama who took it with appreciation. "Sleep well, Horse on Wings." With a final pat on her cheek, Boromir turned to his human companion. "Lead on, Bawuer."  
  
Once entering Edoras, Elfhelm had told Boromir he could stay in one of the guest quarters in the Golden Hall. Yet Bawuer had been gracious enough to extend an invitation for Boromir to stay with him at his house. Wishing rather to spend the night in the company of someone he knew in a strange place, the Gondorian captain had taken up the offer.  
  
Elfhelm, cautious though he was, courteously had agreed to the arrangements to which Boromir had been grateful for. It would not do to be on the wrong side of the man who at the moment was in command of the city he was staying in.  
  
Boromir and Bawuer walked off the broad path onto a narrower and darker street, making Boromir thankful for the lantern Bawuer had brought along. Before long, Bawuer turned into the doorway of a two story building, fairly large in size compared to a few of the other homes.  
  
They entered the home and immediately Boromir began taking note of the interior. Through only the dim light of the moon coming in through the shuttered windows and the light from Bawuer's lantern, the room appeared dark and dismal. Hardly were there any objects that caught his attention, making the house seem devoid of character. Very different from the simple yet lush quarters of the Citadel.  
  
Bawuer walked in and placed the lantern on the table. With what might have been an embarrassed shrug, the soldier spoke. "I'm afraid the house is nothing much. My family lives very simply."  
  
"Do not worry your head over me, Bawuer," Boromir said with a smile. "I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality."  
  
His reply was a smile from Bawuer. The soldier lighted a candle which was left upon the table. "I'll be back to bring in some firewood. Make yourself at home." Taking the lantern with him, Bawuer left Boromir alone to explore his surroundings.  
  
Using the candle, Boromir cast his eyes around the room which appeared to take up the whole first floor except for one door which probably led to a small side room. There was also a narrow staircase going up to the second floor. The only furniture the room consisted of was one table, at least four chairs scattered around, and a fairly large sized chest of drawers in the corner.  
  
Walking around with the candle in one hand, Boromir went over to the chest. Touching and feeling the corners, Boromir felt that the piece of furniture was well made with nice wood. Curiously he saw that there were a few items left on top. The first item which caught his eye was a slip of paper. Seeing that it was a short note addressed to someone named Luen, Boromir immediately laid it back down, hesitant in reading anything that was not meant for his eyes.  
  
The next object of interest was a stack of neatly folded pieces of cloths. Each one was embroidered with intricate designs of flowers ranging from beautiful roses to the common daisy.  
  
The last item seemed to some kind of toy. Picking it up then shaking it, Boromir realized that it was a baby rattler. Baby rattler? Deciding that he would ask Bawuer about it later, Boromir kept it in his hand.  
  
Just as he was about to walk back to the table, his foot hit upon something. Leaning down and lighting the floor with his candle, Boromir saw that it was another toy, a piece of wood carved in the shape of horse. Also palming it in his hand, Boromir next walked over the fireplace. There was a basket shoved against the corner of it, upon closer inspection were balls of dull colored yarn, yet no needles.  
  
On the mantel were a few earthenware pots, a vase shaped one containing flowers which may have once brightened the room except that now it was all withered and drying up.  
  
Boromir went over to take a chair next to the table and in deep thought stared out into the dark room, wishing that the room didn't feel so painful to him.  
  
**********  
  
Bawuer found Boromir sitting at the table with the most serious and thoughtful expression on his face. Having become somewhat used to the man's strange moods, Bawuer did not say anything but quietly prepared the fire in the hearth. After he was done, he went over to sit across from Boromir.  
  
The Gondorian man acknowledged his presence with a smile that seemed almost sad. "I envy you, Bawuer."  
  
Surprised and a little more curious at his strange words, Bawuer decided to wait for the other man to explain.  
  
It didn't take long for Boromir to speak again. "I didn't know you still played with toys." With another smile, this time with more humor, Boromir opened his hands, revealing two items.  
  
Recognizing the objects immediately, Bawuer chuckled. "Nay, those aren't mine. I didn't tell you that I had a wonderful nephew, did I? And a beautiful little baby niece."  
  
Boromir raised one eyebrow. "Your sister's?"  
  
"Aye, that they would be." Bawuer leaned over and took the wooden horse into his own hands. "I carved this for Herluen when he was but a babe. Eight years later, he still keeps it."  
  
The older man picked up the rattle. "Yet you did not make this, for I can tell the craftsmanship is from a different person. As is that chest of drawers in the corner. And this table." Boromir demonstrated the smoothness of the table by rubbing his hand flat against the top.  
  
"You are observant," Bawuer remarked now finally knowing he must never underestimate this man. "My grandfather from an injury has no use of his legs anymore. His hands are his only tools now, as he often says."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Boromir repeated the strange words he had spoken earlier. "I say again, I envy you, Bawuer. I must admit at first that I did not think much of your home. Bare it felt to me, and too quiet."  
  
Bawuer looked around and sighed. "Well, I must admit you are right, friend. A simple life my family lives, there is not much opportunity to decorate the place."  
  
Boromir raised up a hand to silence him. "Say no such thing. For your home is just what it is supposed to be. A home." He waved a hand vaguely around the room. "A basket of yarn. A few toys. A short note. Hand embroidered cloths. Flowers in a vase. All something I have never experienced in my home. Each and every single item gives an essence of a family, and it's so unique to me. I wish it was not so."  
  
Not quite understanding, Bawuer could only shake his head. In a sense, Boromir was praising him for having a home which was so obviously lived in by a family. Yet that did not make sense of what Bawuer knew because of one thing. "Boromir... my family is not necessarily what anyone would call..." Here with some shame, Bawuer lowered his head. "My family is neither perfect nor of a customary kind. You know not what you are saying."  
  
"Bawuer." Looking up, he saw Boromir once again had that sad look on his face. "You forget what kind of family I come from. My family consists of three men, including myself. All who love each other dearly yet cannot express it. Who would do anything to protect each other yet are always apart. Nay, I still envy you. Hold on to what you have, for you are blessed, Bawuer. Blessed to have a family."  
  
Oddly enough, Bawuer considered that maybe Boromir was right. For the first time in a long while, Bawuer counted himself lucky to belong to the kind of family he was part of, no matter the circumstances.  
  
**********  
  
Pippin felt oddly restless. For what might have been the hundredth time in the last minute, Pippin rearranged the cloak around his shoulders and tried sleeping on his left side. He couldn't understand it, why couldn't he sleep? They had been riding late into the night and had finally stopped at the bottom of a hill under a spreading hawthorn. What was the name of the hill? Pippin wracked his brains trying to remember when he finally got the answer. Dol Baran, yes, that was the name.  
  
He sighed, remembered how hard it had been just to get that much information out of Aragorn. The Ranger had been sullenly quiet for some reason Pippin could not fathom.  
  
Once more Pippin moved, this time to lay on his right side. Oh, how he wished he were back home! Away from things he did not understand, how he disliked not understanding anything. He did not know where they were traveling to. He did not understand why he was here in the first place. He couldn't understand why Frodo and Sam had left them to continue their journey themselves. He did not know how Gandalf could survive Moria.  
  
But worst of all, he did not understand why Boromir had to...  
  
Deep down in his heart, he wished Boromir was not...  
  
Yet in his mind, he knew the true answer.  
  
'Stop it', he mentally scolded himself. But he could not stop it.  
  
Then totally against his will, the thought of the strange globe he had seen and touched at Isengard came to his mind. With much insistence he pushed the image away.  
  
How his heart ached for all the places and people he wished he could see. He wanted to go on the little thieving excursions he would go to with Merry to Farmer Maggots crops. He wished he was drinking toasts and singing gay songs at the Green Dragon. For some reason, his thoughts went to the pretty Diamond of Long Cleeve. He wished he could see her again.  
  
Most of all, he wished he could see Boromir again, just one last time.  
  
And maybe, just maybe. He wished he could see that dark globe just one more time...  
  
With a grunt of annoyance at himself, Pippin flipped over to lie on his back. During the process, the pile of old bracken he was lying on cracked and rustled.  
  
Pippin heard Merry give a big sigh next to him. "What's the matter? Are you lying on an ant-hill?"  
  
Grimacing, Pippin decided against telling Merry about what he was really thinking about. "No, but I'm not comfortable." At least, that was the truth. "I wonder how long it is since I slept in a bed."  
  
Merry yawned and turned on his side so he was facing his cousin. "Work it out on your fingers!" he said in exasperation. "But you must know how long it is since we left Lorien."  
  
"Oh, that, I meant a real bed in a bedroom."  
  
"Well, Rivendell then," Merry said with a shrug. "But I honestly could sleep anywhere tonight."  
  
"You had all the luck," Pippin said softly after a long pause. "You were riding with Gandalf. Did you get any news, any information out of him?"  
  
"Yes, a good deal, more than usual. Do you want to ride with him tomorrow? That is, if he'll have you?"  
  
The idea made Pippin perk up slightly. "Can I? Good!" After a moment he spoke up again. "Gandalf hasn't changed at all, has he."  
  
"Oh yes, he has!" The older hobbit seemed to wake up a little. "He has grown, or something. He can be both kinder and more alarming, merrier and more solemn than before, I think. He has changed. Think of the last part of that business with Saruman! Remember Saruman was once Gandalf's superior, Saruman the White he was. Gandalf is the White now."  
  
Thinking over what Merry had said, Pippin's thoughts strayed to something that made him suddenly feel alert yet at the same time quiet. "That... glass ball, now. Gandalf seemed pleased with it. He knows or guesses something about it. But does he tell us what? No, not a word." Pondering over the glass ball, Pippin almost didn't realize that Merry had sidled up close to him and was staring at him.  
  
"Hullo! So that's what is bothering you!" Pippin's cousin said. "Now Pip, don't forget: Do not meddle in the affairs of Wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger."  
  
Upset that Merry was scolding him for what he thought was no apparent reason, Pippin argued back. "But our whole life for months has been one long meddling in the affairs of Wizards! I should like a bit of information as well as danger. I should like a look at that ball."  
  
Merry smacked Pippin over the head. "Go to sleep! You'll get information enough, sooner or later. My dear Pippin, no Took ever beat a Brandybuck for inquisitiveness, but is this the time, I ask you?"  
  
Pippin wouldn't help but smile back at the infectious smile Merry gave him. "All right! Anyway, what's the harm in telling you what I should like; a look at that stone? I know I can't have it, with old Gandalf sitting on it like a hen on an egg." Pippin crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lip. "But it doesn't help much to get no more from you than a you-can't- have-it-so-go-to-sleep!"  
  
"Well, what else could I say?" Merry yawned again and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry Pip, but you really must wait till the morning. I'll be as curious as you like after breakfast, and I'll even help in any way I can to wheedle-the-wizard. But I can't keep awake a moment longer. If I yawn any more, I shall split at the ears. Good night."  
  
And with that, the older hobbit yawned one last time before lying down again, deliberately putting his back to Pippin.  
  
More than a little upset with Merry ignoring him, Pippin decided to keep quiet anyway. He lay down once more but sleep still eluded him. Merry's soft breathing also didn't help in any way, for the other hobbit had fallen asleep in a few minutes after saying good night.  
  
He tried to shut his eyes, but every time he did, an image of the dark crystal ball filled his thoughts, growing stronger and stronger as everything else grew quiet in his mind. He tried to hard to think of something else but to no avail. Without thought his hands moved together as if holding the globe itself, holding the weight of it in his hands, looking again into the mysterious red depths.  
  
Finally, he could not take the torment any longer. He had to see, just one more time!  
  
Carefully so as not to wake up his friend, Pippin got up and wrapped his cloak tightly around him. The moon was shining cold and white, and involuntarily he shivered. Driven by some impulse he did not understand, the hobbit walked softly to where Gandalf lay. Looking down into the wizard's face, Pippin moved back with a start. The wizard's eyes were not fully closed, there was a glitter of eyes under his long lashes.  
  
Yet on further inspection, Pippin realized that the wizard was truly asleep. Carefully, half against his will, Pippin crept up again from behind Gandalf. Beside the wizard's right side and his bent arm, there was a hummock, something round wrapped in a dark cloth.  
  
Daring not to even breath, Pippin slowly but surely made his way to kneel in front of the wizard. Putting his hands out stealthily, he slowly lifted the lump up. He brought it close to him, as if afraid it would be snatched away. Casting his gaze here and there, his eyes came upon a large rock. Quickly and surely, he placed the rock back into the wizard's hand.  
  
Afraid that some sudden noise or by some strange spell that Gandalf might suddenly awaken, Pippin crept away to a green hillock not far from his bed. Sure that no one was watching, he knelt down on the ground and uncovered the mysterious object. Sure enough, there it was. A smooth globe of crystal, now dark and dead, now lying bare before his knees.  
  
The air seemed still and tense about him as Pippin laid his hands over the ball. Then there came a faint glow and stir in the heart of it, and it held his eyes so that now he could not look away. As he looked even closer, the inside of the globe seemed on fire. Then in the blink of an eye, the lights went out. And he saw.  
  
Pippin gasped as a feeling of being very far away and long ago came over him, yet everything was hard and clear. At first he saw nothing and he was afraid. Why had he ever looked into the cursed wizardry?  
  
He realized now that the darkness of the globe was the sky, and there were tall battlements. There were, there were stars, tiny stars all over. The stars went in and out, they were being cut off by things with wings!  
  
A cold fear enveloped his being but he could not look away. Nine of the beasts there were, flying and wheeling round and round one tower. As he watched, one began to fly straight towards him, getting bigger and bigger. Then he was able to look into the darkened face underneath the hood of the Rider, the eyes glowed and pierced straight into him.  
  
Struggling to get away, the image suddenly disappeared. Then he saw It. It was Him.  
  
A shadowy form wreathed in flames it was. There was no face to look into, but Pippin knew who He was. He looked straight into the hobbit and though He spoke no words, Pippin understood in his mind.  
  
'So you have come back? Why have you neglected to report for so long?'  
  
Pippin didn't answer, he couldn't answer.  
  
Again the words flowed in his mind. 'Who are you?'  
  
Still not trusting himself to answer, Pippin refused to say anything, to think anything. Suddenly, his head began to hurt as an enormous pressure came upon him. He could not stand it any more so Pippin spoke. "A hobbit."  
  
The flames encompassing the shadowy figure seemed to grow for a split second, seeming as if he was concentrating harder on Pippin. And without warning, the sound of laughter filled Pippin's mind, but a laugh so cruel it was like being stabbed with knives. Pippin struggled to close his eyes to ward off the image but it proved to be an impossible feat.  
  
'Wait a moment,' he spoke into the hobbit's mind. 'We shall meet again soon. Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!"  
  
In a blinding instant, the flames erupted into a raging fire, as if the He was gloating. Pippin felt himself suddenly falling to pieces as a numbing pain took hold of his body. He couldn't take it any more! Finally gaining control of his mouth, Pippin gave out a piercing cry, then knew no more.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Sooo... what do you think? I hope you liked it! I wanted to write a little bit more on how Faramir and Boromir view of a real home. For Faramir, his home is Boromir. Without his older brother, his home isn't home. As for Boromir, he cannot consider his home a home at all without any of the personal touches a home needs. As for Bawuer, he doesn't realize how blessed he is, and for a good reason. Don't worry, you'll learn more about Bawuer's mysterious family in future chapters!  
  
Oooh, the next chapter will be the big 30! It might take a while to post it because it finally has, *gasp*, Pippin and Gandalf heading for Gondor!  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!:  
  
*Racetrack's Goil* ~ Well, I've finally updated! Happy now? Yes, we ALL know that you just LOVE Boromir. :P You guessed right about Gurignak and where the name came from. Hee hee! I couldn't help myself! Yeah, the idea about using a terrible Japanese accent just came to me out of the blue. I hope you like some of Boromir I've put in this chapter, and of poor Pip!  
  
*Celebwen Telcontar* ~ Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you like this story about how Boromir lives! I know what you mean about how hard it is to find a nice Boromir-lives story. ^_^ Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*Lady Luthien* ~ Thanks for the two reviews you wrote! I know what it means to be so busy it's hard to go on Internet. ^_^ One of the reasons I couldn't get this newest chapter up so quickly. So, here's more Faramir in this chapter, I hope you liked it. Yeah, I agree about how there should have been more of him and Eowyn in the movies. Oh well, maybe when the extended edition DVD comes out. Ha ha, it was lots of fun writing the scene where Ebon suddenly lies down in the midst of carrying Bawuer. So, you like everything connected to Rohan and the horselords? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter where Boromir and Bawuer have arrived in Edoras!  
  
*Spry Sprite* ~ Well, I'm glad at least one person enjoyed my previous chapter! I'm glad you thought it was well written. Here was more of Faramir, did you like him? I finally finished your Insanity Abounds story, I hope you got the review! Again, I'm terribly sorry for not having read in a while. I'll be off to read the sequel now. Sounds incredibly fun!  
  
*Michaela90* ~ I'm terribly pleased you love my story so much! It's always great to know someone enjoyed reading my story. One fear I have is my expanding on the characters and relationships a bit too much, what do you think? Eowyn was fun to write, she's such an interesting character. I agree, Brits are VERY good lookin'. :P Like... Sean Bean!!! Lol  
  
*sz2000* ~ Yes, Eowyn is an interesting character to expand upon, and it's easy to realize after some research into the story that she was very quite alone. One of the reasons I feel that she fell in 'love' with Aragorn, then found true love with Faramir. You have a story out? I'll have to check it out someday. Does it have any Boromir in it? Yeah, a lot of LOTR readers can be hard on OCs. Fortunately, my reviewers have so far been generous and allowed me to write Bawuer and Isilme's character without any complaints. You're friend is a Haldir fan? Go Haldir! ^_^ Ebon also reminds me of my pet, I have a border collie puppy who is sooo naughty! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
*KendraC* ~ Yay, two reviews from one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks so much! I love your LOTR story recommendations, thanks so much for those! "Son of Gondor" sounds REALLY interesting, I'll have to check it out very soon. But there's one decidedly OOC moment? Is the OOC... *gasp* Boromir? Well, I'll have to see. As you can see in this chapter, I'm having Boromir and Bawuer in Edoras. ^_^ Which will set up an interesting twist in my story I'm looking forward to writing! Hee hee! I'm glad you liked the Eowyn scene, it was fun to write. Oh my goodness, Orlando Bllom as JAMES BOND? *boggle eyes* Umm... I honestly think he's too young for the part, he hasn't even passed his 25th birthday, and all of the James Bond's must have been over 30 (or even 40...) What do you think, should I write a chapter in Gollum's point of view? That should be a challenge... Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter with dear Faramir!  
  
*The Dark Wanderer* ~ Yup, Elfhelm is a great character, and I agree though that he's overlook a lot. Hmmm... about the Dunlendings being so subdued in captivity. For one thing, they were still in awe over discovering a Gondorian warrior in Rohan and I think that they were a little more than curious to find out exactly what was going one. I hope it makes sense when I write a bit more about it... I think in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!  
  
*AAAClub* ~ You think my story is the most realistic story you've ever read? I'm terribly flattered, thank you! I'm trying very hard to keep it realistic and close to the book. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
*iron-eyes24* ~ Hewo! Thanks for reviewing, and TWO reviews from (though it's only because the first one became a mistake! *wink*!) No, I haven't seen the "Lost Boys" with Kiefer. I'll have to check it out. Well, yes, Eowyn is terrified of marriage. I'm sorry that you, too, find the thought of marriage terrifying. Well, I hope that through my story where I change Eowyn's mind you'll change your mind, too! ^_^ Glad you like Guri... Gurig.... Gurg... the Dunlending guy. :P So, did you like this new chapter?  
  
*hornofgondor2* ~ Cool, you got a new computer! Congrats! Yeah, poor little Eowyn. Don't worry, I've got a great ending fixed up for her! Did you hear "Troy" is gonna be rated R? :P That's most unfortunate but I still wanna see it. I have the first "Sharpe" DVD, "Sharpe's Rifles". I love it, he's sooo cool!  
  
*Bonnie Lass* ~ I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I hope you like this new chapter, too with more of Boromir!  
  
*Lalaithiel Noleambar* ~ I am so pleased that you liked my Eowyn! I'm trying very hard to make her as realistic and believable as possible. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
*Lada* ~ Welcome to my family of reviewers! Thank you so much for writing and I'm so glad you're enjoying what I've written to far! Yes, I agree with all the things you wrote about Boromir: he's a great warrior, a loving brother, an honest person, etc., etc. (this list can go on a while longer... *wink!*). Hmmm... change Eomer and Lithiriel's marriage? An interesting concept, I'll think upon it! Because to tell the truth, I haven't figured out at all where to put their romance if I do put it in my story. As for who gets Eowyn, Boromir or Faramir... sorry, I can't tell! It's a big author's secret I have to protect. :P Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Arinya* ~ Hello there, thanks for reviewing again! Sorry about my torturing my readers. :P I can't help it. Yeah, Eowyn is quite the feminist. Of course, through my story I'll have her change her mind on some points. :P  
  
*Alex92* ~ Sorry the previous chapter was short. This one's much longer! So sorry also that Boromir and Eowyn haven't met yet. But I promise, there will be a meeting in future chapter!  
  
*Aelimir* ~ Aha, thanks again so much for reviewing! *gives Aelimir a hug* Yeah, writing political and diplomatic stuff is not my thing, but glad that it didn't seem to have turned out too bad. Thanks again for more of the horse tips! I'll be sure to use them in future chapters. Of course, I wouldn't want my favorite horses, Ebon and Maiorama, to get too sick or lame, would I? *wink!* Again, thanks for everything you've done to help me write the 'horse stuff' accurately. What did you think about some stuff I wrote in this chapter about setting up Maiorama for the night? Is there anything more I should know about that kind of thing?  
  
*A.E.Hall* ~ Thanks so much for reviewing! Yes, Boromir is such a good guy, I couldn't write him any other way! I hope you liked this newest chapter!  
  
*StrangeVisitor* ~ Thanks for reviewing yet once again! Sorry the previous chapter was short, hopefully this newest chapter was long enough! Yes, Boromir would be a good diplomat in my opinion, he has to be since he has been raised to be the next Steward. One thing I can disclose to you... yes, there will be a Boromir romance though I will not reveal who the love interest will be. :P sorry! Oh, and the hobbit/Boromir reunion is coming right up soon!  
  
*who let the cow out?* ~ Maybe you can specify on what points made this chapter not so good as the other chapters?  
  
*darcy101* ~ Thanks for writing, you are reviewer number 400! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking my story. I used to also read only Faramir fanfiction but I have to admit, Boromir is starting to grow on me. *smiles!* Since you like Faramir, I hope you like him in this chapter.  
  
*Morwen Eleniel* ~ Thank you for reviewing again! I understand what you mean about not many authors writing responding to reviews. It annoys me a lot because I like asking questions and pointing on things in the story, yet the author never gets back to me! Really, Boromir is now your favorite male character? Cool! I agree, Legolas has too many fans, he really doesn't do toooooo much in the books nor movies. But he IS cute. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this new chapter! 


	30. The Scattered Fellowship

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live_**

****

**_By Priscilla Stafford_**

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The Big 3 – O ! ! I want to thank everyone for all the support they've been showing throughout my humble piece of work. Seriously, I never thought I'd get this far.

Anyway, you're probably tired with all the sentimentality. This is by far, in my humble opinion, the best chapter I've written. To make it a surprise, hardly any one knows what this chapter's about, and though I've given hints around, it seems no one has guessed it yet! So this chapter I hope will be very exciting and fun to read, and a BIG surprise!

**IMPORTANT!:** My friend Maria was kind enough to host my fan art in her homepage, please check out my drawings, including drawings I've done of Lord of the Rings characters (so far I've drawn Boromir, Aragorn, Pippin, and Gandalf) They're all in the Fan Art section, under "Fan Art by Priscilla Stafford"

www.geocities.jp/kosmeokanai/

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty: The Scattered Fellowship_**

Legolas watched as Gandalf gently lifted and carried the hobbit back to his bed. Merry tagged along faithfully to sit down beside the emotionally drained Pippin.

While Gandalf took some time to speak privately to the hobbit, Legolas stole a glance towards his other companions. Aragorn appeared haggard and tired, with the weight of responsibility upon his shoulders. The Mirkwood Elf knew just how much the hobbits meant to the Ranger.

As for Gimli, Legolas saw that the Dwarf was pointedly looking at the ground avoiding everyone else around him. Gruff as he may be, the Elf knew that the Dwarf loved those 'rascals, those woolly-footed and wool pated truants'. Legolas smiled. Yes indeed, Gimli was not one to admit readily his fond affection for them. But everyone knew, and it was all right with that.

And the king and his nephew, Legolas saw with worry that the two appeared disturbed. Ever since leaving Isengard, though in relief that Saruman was no longer a threat to their lands, they had been uneasy of the crystal ball which Gandalf had taken with him. For countless years, the Rohirrim had been battling the forces of Saruman but now was it all over. Or was it? From Pippin's words, with certainty they knew that Sauron was now going to be keeping his Eye upon Rohan.

While Theoden stood quietly, brooding in deep thought, Eomer paced a few steps back and forth in an agitated manner. Legolas forced his hand from reaching out to still the ever restless young man. Yes, patience was not one of Eomer's better traits.

Looking down to the ground, Legolas couldn't keep his eyes from gazing upon the object of their troubles. The Orthance-stone lay on the ground, and though covered by the cloak which Gandalf had hastily thrown over it, there seemed an aura of a black shadow around it.

Picking up the sounds of an approaching person, Legolas tore his eyes off of the object to see that Gandalf had returned to join them. The wizard looked as troubled as the lot of them did, his bearing tense yet still maintaining that stability Gandalf always seemed to carry with him. "Peril comes in the night when least expected. We have had a narrow escape," Gandalf spoke gravely.

"How is he?" Aragorn asked, everyone knowing exactly who he meant.

"I think all will be well now," answered Gandalf. He sighed. "He was not held long and hobbits have an amazing power of recovery. The memory, or the horror of it, will probably fade quickly. Too quickly, perhaps. Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge."

Legolas saw Aragorn turned away for a moment, biting his lip in deep thought. Finally the heir of kings spoke, slowly and deliberately. "Dangerous indeed, but not to all. There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the palantir of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the Kings of Gondor." Softly, his words hardly distinguishable, Aragorn said, "Now my hour draws near."

The Elf watched as the emotions played against the features of the Ranger. Taking the crystal was just one more step towards taking up the responsibilities that came with his birth and heritage. A heritage which Aragorn never wanted. Yet Legolas knew, this was his time. Both Elrond and Gandalf had known his time would come... Arwen knew it.

It was time to begin. Legolas watched as Aragorn lifted his chin and took a deep and thoughtful breath. The Ranger met the wizard's eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly. "I will take it."

Four words, yet spoken with such command and humility. As the wizard uncovered the globe and handed it to Aragorn with a revered bow, Legolas, too, dipped his head in a sign of respect. A sign of respect to his friend and to the future king of Arnor and Gondor. Two roles; one which Aragorn had proved worthy of, another role which Legolas had all faith the Ranger could take up.

"Receive it, lord!" Gandalf said. "In earnest of other things that shall be given back. But if I may counsel you in the use of your own, do not use it... yet. Be wary."

Aragorn took the stone and after peering into it for a few moments, everyone stood still without moving, as if the air itself was holding its breath. Then just as soon as it had taken for Aragorn to take it into his hands, he looked up and Legolas saw with relief that the man's eyes were clear with his usually brightness.

"When have I been hasty or unwary, I who have waited and prepared for so many long years?" Aragorn said with a small quirk at the corner of his mouth.

Gandalf smiled yet replied seriously. "Never yet. Do not then stumble at the end of the road. But at the least keep this thing a secret." Focusing his gaze upon the others, the wizard continued. "You, and all others that stand here. The hobbit, Peregrin, above all should not know where it is bestowed. The evil fit may come on him again. For alas, he has handled it and looked in it, as should never have happened. He ought never to have touched it in Isengard, and there I should have been quicker. But my mind was bent on Saruman, and I did not at once guess the nature of the Stone. Then I was weary, and as I lay pondering it, sleep overcame me. Now I know." Gandalf shook his head in disgust with himself.

"Yes, there can be no doubt," Aragorn said. "At last we know the link between Isengard and Mordor, and how it worked. Much is explained."

For the first time since they had all gathered to find Pippin in his peril, Theoden spoke. "Strange powers have our enemies, and strange weaknesses. But it has long been said, 'oft evil will shall evil mar'."

The wizard chuckled. "That many times is seen. But at this time we have been strangely fortunate. The Enemy, it is clear, thought that the Stone was in Orthanc... why should he not? And that therefore the hobbit was captive there, driven to look in the glass for his torment by Saruman. That dark mind will be filled now with the voice and face of the hobbit and with expectation. It may take some time before he learns his error. We must snatch that time."

Gandalf wrapped his cloak around himself while continuing to speak. "We have been too leisurely. We must move. The neighborhood of Isengard is no place now to linger in. I will ride ahead at once with Peregrin Took. It will be better for him than lying in the dark while others sleep."

The King of Rohan nodded in agreement. "I will keep Eomer and ten Riders. They shall ride with me at early day. The rest may go with Aragorn and ride as soon as they have a mind."

"As you will. But make all the speed you may to the cover of the hills, to Helm's Deep."

At the exact moment Gandalf finished speaking, a shadow fell over them. The bright moonlight seemed to be suddenly cut off. Legolas immediately crouched low, as did the others. Silently the Elf cursed himself for leaving his bow and arrows out of reach. But his instincts told him to remain still and quiet which he did, stretching out with his senses to discover what...

Looking up, Legolas saw a vast winged shape pass over the moon like a dark cloud. It wheeled and went north, flying at a speed greater than any wind of Middle Earth. The stars fainted before it. And as quickly as the thing appeared, it was gone.

Slowly getting up, the Elf kept his eyes trained upon the winged shadow until it went out of sight. Standing as rigid as stone, Legolas slowly turned his head to see his companions' reactions. They, too, were all tensely standing, their faces turned towards the northern sky. Except for Gimli, who held his ax ready in his hand. Legolas shook his head. Did Dwarfs always carry their weapons around with them, even when their weapons were as unwieldy as axes?

Gandalf was the first to speak, and he confirmed all of their fears. "Nazgul, the messenger of Mordor! The storm is coming, the Nazgul have crossed the River!" Gandalf turned and took the king by the arm. "Wait not for the dawn, ride, ride! Let not the swift wait for the slow, only ride!"

Before Theoden could make any sort of reply, Gandalf had already turned away and began running to where the hobbits were, calling Shadowfax as he ran. Going to Pippin, Gandalf picked him up in his arms, ignoring any of the young hobbit's or his cousin's protests. "You shall come with me this time," Gandalf said with urgency. "Shadowfax shall show you his paces."

They began running back to where Gandalf had been laying, Shadowfax already stood there waiting. Gandalf handed Pippin to Aragorn then slung a small bag across his shoulders. The wizard leapt upon the horse's back and gestured for Pippin to get on.

Throughout the whole haste, Pippin had voiced his questions yet not earning any answers. But finally he shook off Aragorn's hands on his shoulders and went to stand in front of his best friend. "Merry, you're coming with us, aren't you?"

Legolas' heart almost broke at the sound of confusion in Pippin's voice. And the look on Merry's voice who apparently understood what was going on.

The Elf turned away and looked at Aragorn. The Ranger met his eyes and showed how he, too, was affected by the imminent parting.

"I'm staying here, Pip," Merry said, trying to keep his face stern.

"We will meet soon, won't we?" Pippin asked desperately.

Legolas watched as Merry blinked rapidly. "I, I don't know, Pip. I don't really know what's going to happen..." The emotions finally took over Merry as the hobbit's voice caught. He took a few steps back.

Taking the hobbit's movements as a sign, Aragorn moved forward and lifted Pippin and set him in Gandalf's arms atop Shadowfax, wrapping him in cloak and blankets.

Then Legolas did something foolish. He looked into Pippin's eyes.

Pippin's eyes were opened wide in surprise as if he still could not grasp the situation. The hobbit cast his eyes around and slowly he began to understand. Once more he looked at his cousin. "Merry!"

Time was wasting. "Farewell! Follow fast!" Gandalf cried out. "Away, Shadowfax!" The great horse tossed his head. His flowing tail flicked in the moonlight. Then he leapt forward, spurning the earth, and was gone like the north wind from the mountains.

Merry took a few running steps in the direction Gandalf and Pippin had gone then stopped. Legolas saw the hobbit's shoulders slump forward. For a few moments, nothing was said. Nothing could be said.

Finally, Merry turned around and tried to put a smile on his face. Instead, all Merry could do was try to keep his lips from trembling. "A beautiful, restful night! Some folk have all the luck. He..." Merry caught himself and took in a ragged breath then continued. "He did not want to sleep, and he wanted to ride Gandalf. And there he goes instead of being turned into a stone himself to stand here forever as a warning."

Seeing just how hard the hobbit was trying to lighten the mood, Legolas and Gimli smiled. Aragorn on the other hand was more serious. "If you had been the first to lift the Orthanc-stone, and not he, how would it be now?" Aragorn said gently. "You might have done worse, who can say? But now it is your luck to come with me, I fear." Aragorn went to stand next to Merry and placed a fond hand upon the hobbit's shoulder, slightly bending forward. "Go and get ready, and bring anything that Pippin left behind."

Theoden appeared beside them. "My mind is set, we shall head out at once." Glancing up into the sky, the king continued, "The coming of the winged shadow has put my heart at unease and it will be best to return to the hills under cover of night."

"And then whither?" Legolas asked softly. For that was indeed the great question upon their minds.

The king of Rohan stood tall as he answered, "War is soon to be upon us, but not in our lands I'm afraid but in Gondor. When we hear the tidings of war, the Riders of Rohan will be ready. Four nights hence, the full muster of Rohan will be at Edoras. We shall be ready."

No more words were spoken as Aragorn and Theoden nodded to each other. Then shouting out orders to his men, Theoden left with Eomer beside him.

Aragorn spoke quietly, as if speaking more to himself than to the others. "So, the king will lead his men to Minas Tirith. But for myself, and any that will go with me..."

Legolas could hardly believe his ears. Was Aragorn even considering that his companions would not go with him? Immediately he interrupted Aragorn. "I for one will go with you!"

"And Gimli with him!" said the Dwarf with a snort. "You're not leaving us behind, laddie."

Aragorn held back a smile at his enthusiastic friends. "Well, for myself, it is dark before me. I must go down to Minas Tirith, but I do not yet see the road. An hour long prepared approaches."

Merry ran to stand beside Aragorn and grabbed him by the shirtsleeve. "Don't leave me behind!" he cried. "I have not been of much use yet, but I don't want to be laid aside like baggage to be called for when all is over." Merry let go of Aragorn then looked down at his feet. "I don't think the Riders will want to be bothered with me now. Though, of course the king did say that I was to sit by him when he came to his house and tell him all about the Shire."

The Ranger once more clasped Merry on the shoulder. "Yes, and your road lies with him, I think, Merry. But do not look for mirth at the ending. I twill be long, I fear, ere Theoden sits at ease again in Meduseld. Many hopes will wither in this bitter Spring."

Despair stole over Merry's features, the same despair that seeped within Legolas' being. The Elf withheld a sigh. Aragorn was right, of course. The end was nowhere in sight.

But Aragorn was not finished speaking. The man smiled a great smile, strange considering the circumstances. Curious to what Aragorn would say next, Legolas stepped closer to his friend. And sure enough, Aragorn did speak.

"So the four of the Company remains and we will ride together. The fact gives me hope, knowing that I am with my friends."

Legolas smiled. Yes indeed, they were among friends. A fact full of hope indeed.

* * *

Feeling hands upon shoulder, Boromir immediately opened his eyes and unconsciously reached out to grab his sword.

"Peace, there is no danger."

Hearing Bawuer's voice in the darkness, Boromir instantly calmed down. Sitting up on the bed he had been sleeping in, he rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes. "You should know better than to wake a man who has barely slept all night."

Bawuer smirked. "That is unless the man doing the waking has some news of great interest to the man who was sleeping."

"News?" Boromir shirked the fact that he had barely gotten any sleep and reached for his boots which he put on. "Has something happened?"

"It seems that the guards at the watch tower caught sight of a rider from the west. And coming in this direction in great hast."

As Bawuer spoke, Boromir stood up and grabbed his vest which he pulled on then buckled his belt and scabbard around his waist. "Was the rider recognized?"

Bawuer gestured to a basin of water and a towel he had left on a nearby washstand. Nodding his head in thanks, Boromir began washing his face, the cold water making him feel more awake.

"Well, all they could make out at the moment is that the horse is running like the wind. And believe me," Bawuer said with all seriousness, "if the Rohirrim watchman believes a horse to be galloping like the wind, there is no mistaking how fast this rider is approaching us."

Boromir took the towel from Bawuer's outstretched hand. "That fast?" Thoughtfully he wiped his face. He looked into his friend's face to see that Bawuer had a strange expression on his face. "You have some idea who it is, don't you?" Boromir asked.

Bawuer waved his hand as if to fling away the idea. "It was only a thought, and I cannot say it is even for sure..."

"Just tell me, Bawuer."

For a moment Bawuer was silent. Then finally, he spoke slowly and quietly. "It is just the grasping of an idea but it may be one of the Mearas..."

Understanding came to him and Boromir froze. "You do not think it's Mithrandir, do you?"

Shrugging, the blonde haired man replied, "It is only a guess. But I only know of one horse who possesses such speed and that is Shadowfax. One more fact which supports my thinking is that this rider approaches from the west." Bawuer shook his head. "I do not know."

"Well, let us go found out, shall we?" Boromir tossed the towel onto the washstand and was about to leave the room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Bawuer holding his cloak out for him. Smiling, Boromir took the cloak. "You would make a good manservant if I may say so."

Bawuer wrinkled his nose but in good humor. "That is something you should not say much to men of war, my lord. It could be taken the wrong way."

His words earned a laugh from Boromir as they made their way out of Bawuer's home. "Forgive me friend, I meant not to insult. I am really just not used to the treatment you are giving me."

More than a little puzzled, Bawuer spoke with curiosity. "I would expect you to be treated with the utmost treatment, considering you are... well, you know..."

Boromir smiled at the way Bawuer had suddenly become uncomfortable. "Considering I am... who I am, I tend to keep to myself. And yes, I am treated like royalty. But in truth, I would much rather be treated as a friend." Boromir slowed down for a moment as he reflected on his own words. "Yet in war, there is no time for friends."

Bawuer was silent then finally said, "I cannot say I agree with you, but I think I can understand your position."

Once more, the pace was quickened towards the watch tower. The time in which it took to get there being used for deep thought. Boromir had spoken truth, being the Captain of Gondor and son of the Steward, Boromir rarely had a chance to really get to know the people. Oh, it was true, he probably knew most of his household and his men by name. As leader it was of vital importance to stay in touch with his 'people', to let them know he cared for them which he did with all his heart.

Yet, could they really be called his friends? No, and that was the sad truth. The only person he could honestly say was his closest friend was Faramir. And only recently when he had joined the Fellowship had he learned even more of the treasure he had never really known. And he had thrown it all away...

Though he ever so wanted to keep the friendship the Company had shared, he doubted he could ever be called any one of their friends. And the thought only made his heart hurt even more than it had yesterday, or the day before, or the many days before. And everyday that pain would get worse.

Pain healed with time, that was what he had always heard yet never had applied to himself. And now that he was indeed applying it to himself, he found that there really seemed to be no truth in the saying.

Soon, he and Bawuer had reached the guard tower. They took the steps up to the top where several men, including Elfhelm, stood looking towards the western sky. For a split second, Boromir's eyes strayed to the eastern sky when at that moment, a few rays of the early dawn graced Edoras with its presence.

Tearing his eyes off such a beautiful sight, Boromir turned to see that Elfhelm was watching him. "Has the rider been identified?" Boromir asked, moving to the fence which looked to the east.

A young lad who appeared to be no less than eighteen pointed out the rider for Boromir. "Truth be told, my lord, that stallion can be no other than Shadowfax himself. The silver of his coat, the length of his strides, his burning pace, the fluidity of his movement... nay, it could be no other!"

Boromir strained his eyes and indeed, the lad was right. No horse could move in such poetry of motion.

"Last I know of, the wizard, Mithrandir, was riding the Lord of the Mearas," Elfhelm spoke up from behind Boromir.

"Aye, that indeed," Boromir answered truthfully.

"Then if it is indeed Shadowfax, he and his rider should be arriving here..."

"My lord, if I may be permitted to speak, but I do not believe Shadowfax is carrying only one passenger," the lad spoke up.

Not only Elfhelm but everyone else who heard the boy narrowed their eyes. "What do you mean, Gelduin, what do your young eyes see," Elfhelm ordered.

The lad once more looked to the figure of the rider and for a few moments stared intently. Then finally, with a decisive nod, he answered, "I believe there is another passenger, but not a man. No, he must be a child, judging from his size."

"A child?" Boromir queried, a sudden strange feeling settling in his stomach.

"Aye, my lord, either that or a man of very short stature," Gelduin said.

Boromir sighed deeply, having an idea to whom Gandalf was riding with. "It is no child, nor is it any man." Saying thus, much to the astonishment of the other soldiers, Boromir began running down the stairs to the eastern gate, Bawuer right at his heels.

* * *

Pippin finally felt them slowing down and dared to open his eyes, only to close them tightly shut again. A pale gleam of gold from the early morning hours warmed his face for a few more seconds before leaving him slightly chilled again.

Once more, he opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of a large town upon a hill. He could make out one great house that appeared to be made of gold. In awe, Pippin could not keep from exclaiming out loud. "The house of Eorl you spoke of, look Gandalf!"

"Yes, indeed, young Peregrin," Gandalf spoke into his ear, seeming to be slightly preoccupied.

Pippin did not comment, but instead kept his gaze on Meduseld. "The glimmer of dawn is upon the golden roof, just like you said it would!" But even the beautiful sight could not shake off the extreme tiredness from the sleepless night. "Oh, Gandalf, I hope you did mean it when you said that we may stop here."

Gandalf chuckled. "Do not tell me that you are tired, Pippin? It was only a few hours before where you could not withhold from questioning me about, what was it you said? 'The names of all the stars, and of all living things, and the whole history of Middle Earth and Over-heaven and of the Sundering Seas'.

The hobbit stifled a yawn. "Yes, but that was hours ago. Now I only wish to know when I may get some sleep."

"Very soon, Pippin, very soon."

Reasonably satisfied with the wizard's words, Pippin pulled his cloak tighter around him and closed his eyes. He wished that Merry was here with him. Gandalf had actually proved to be quite a conversationalist last night, yet now, once again, he had a mask of seriousness about him. Sighing, he again wished that Merry was here to take his mind off of where he and Gandalf were headed. What had Mithrandir said? Oh yes. 'Every stride of Shadowfax is bearing us nearer to the Land of Shadow'.

Land of Shadow. Pippin barely withheld a shiver which coursed through his body.

The wizard must have felt it for he spoke into the hobbit's ear. "We have reached Edoras, young hobbit. There you may regain your strength."

Indeed they had ridden up to a large gate. Someone seemed to have seen them coming for when but a short distance away, the gate slowly swung open to let them in. Pippin's eyes first fell upon the figure of a large man, tall and broad shouldered with blue eyes. The man spoke. "Mithrandir, it is an honor to have you here with us."

"Elfhelm, it is good to see you here, and to see that Edoras is safe." As Pippin looked up into Gandalf's face, he saw for a fact that the wizard did seem pleased. The hobbit suddenly saw the Gandalf's gaze shift. A look of surprise first crossed over the wizard's features, quickly replaced by one of delight. Curious as to what the elder was looking at, Pippin was just about to follow his gaze a shadow fell over the town.

Knowing instantly what it was, Pippin felt himself panicking as the winged shadow passed over them once more. A screeching sound so terrible and great filled Pippin's ears. So loud that it was physically painful, Shadowfax reared up, making Pippin lean forward so as not to fall off.

Pippin heard Gandalf cry out, "Lavlaisi, take him!"

Having no idea who Lavaisi was, Pippin concentrated on hanging on for his dear life. He brought his hands up to his ears to block out the sound. Yet to no avail it was as the noise still buzzed in his brain.

After rearing up again, Shadowfax finally landed on all fours. Immediately Pippin felt hands grab around him and pull him off the horse. Trusting this man to be Lavlaisi who Gandalf had called out, too, Pippin did not struggle and allowed himself to be carried underneath a covered doorway.

Then, as if nothing had happened, the light of dawn once more shown upon the town, the winged shadow gone. Slowly, Pippin uncovered his ears and cracked open an eye. The soldiers of Edoras all were cowered under various archways and doorways. The only one remaining out in the open was Gandalf and Shadowfax, both who appeared calm and relaxed much to Pippin's amazement.

Feeling the man, Lavlaisi, backing away, Pippin turned to him and saw that the man's face was covered by a hood. Curiously, the hobbit also saw that the man seemed to be bending his head down low on purpose.

Shrugging off Lavlaisi's strange manners, Pippin gave him a smile. "I thank you, kind sir. Am I wrong to assume you are Lavlaisi?"

Lavlaisi suddenly bent down on one knee before Pippin, yet remained silent. The hobbit began to become worried. He stretched out with one hand to touch the stranger's shoulder. "Are you all right? I do believe the danger is gone, though I may not be such a good judge of danger myself. I tend to trip over danger wherever I go."

Hesitantly, a voice came from underneath the hood. "You have not changed, dear Pippin."

Alarmed, Pippin took one step back. "How do you know my name?"

The man did not speak for some time and for a moment, Pippin was afraid he wouldn't answer. But before he could repeat the question, the man spoke softly, and to Pippin's ears, the words seemed... sad. "Maybe it is better you do not remember me."

That voice, that voice... Pippin knew that voice! In the back of his mind, Pippin knew that he should know that voice. Lavlaisi began to get up but Pippin grabbed the man by the shoulders. "I know your voice. Please tell me who you are."

Slowly with what might have been apprehension, the man lifted his head. Pippin could hardly make out a dark beard, a firmly set mouth, and a very straight nose. But it was not enough. Boldly Pippin took the edges of the hood and pulled it behind the man's face.

Green-grey eyes met his own and Pippin felt his world spin. It could not be... yet there he was, right before him! With some fear that this man would disappear before his very eyes, Pippin reached out to touch the man's cheek. He was real!

The man gave him a small smile he knew so very well. "Hello, Pippin."

Finally, matching the voice with the face, the reality of it all struck Pippin into the very core of his being. And he could not contain the joy any longer.

"Boromir!"

Throwing his small arms around Boromir's broad shoulders, Pippin hugged him and did not let go. No, he was not letting him go, not after he had found him! Moments later, Pippin felt Boromir wrap his own arms around the hobbit, and Pippin felt that everything would be all right.

Yet the curiosity bubbling inside him threatened to burst. Pippin broke the embrace and once more said his friend's name as if to make sure it was all real. "Boromir, how is it that...."

"Not so loud, my friend," Boromir spoke in a whisper. "I know you have many questions, but I do not go by 'that' name here, I go by the name of Lavlaisi."

"But I don't care," Pippin resolutely shook his head then smiled. "You are my friend, Boromir, and that is all that matters." Then he pursed his lips grudgingly. "But if I really must, I shall call you Lavlaisi. But you never told me about that name? I've never heard..."

Boromir laughed, causing Pippin to stop his lips from speaking. "The same you are, Pippin. You have not changed. You still talk a mile a minute."

The hobbit again wrapped his arms around Boromir. "I just can't believe you're here. I'd never thought to see you again!" Pulling apart, Pippin cast his eyes over his friend's face. Frowning slightly, Pippin spoke. "But I do think you've changed."

"How so?" the man of Gondor asked softly.

Cocking his head from side to side, Pippin looked into Boromir's face intently, wondering how he could explain it. "I don't know exactly. Maybe it is your eyes. They look more..." 'Lost', was the word which came to Pippin's mind, but he did not say it out loud. But after thinking it over, he decided that was the only word that seemed to fit the description of those green-grey eyes which used to hold such confidence. And that bold confidence did not seem to be there any more.

"Do not be afraid to tell me."

"Well... your eyes seem different than before. I mean, your eyes haven't changed of color or anything like that. But before, you seemed so assured in yourself, and now they look..."

Boromir finished the sentence for him with a sad smile. "Lost?"

Pippin blushed then nodded. How would this man take it, having been told such a thing?

But he need not have worried for the Gondorian man calmly laid his hands on Pippin's shoulders. "To tell you the truth, little hobbit, I'm afraid I do feel a bit lost at the moment." Suddenly, Boromir frowned then moved one of his hands on top of Pippin's head then quickly looked the hobbit up and down. "My, I do believe you've grown since the last I saw you! I did not think you would grow any more than you were."

Standing proudly, Pippin spoke. "You would not believe the adventures Merry and I have had! But I'm sure they're only half as exciting as yours must have been." Remembering the last time he saw Boromir, Pippin became serious. "You took two arrows while fighting those dreadful Uruk-Hais, and while protecting Merry and me."

Boromir dropped his eyes to the ground. "And I failed in – "

Grabbing the bigger man by the shoulders, Pippin vigorously shook his own head. "You WERE protecting us and taking two arrows for us is NOT called failure! Even I am not so dense to think that what you said is true!" Quieting down, Pippin whispered, "You could have been killed."

A strange expression fell across Boromir's features. "I could have been killed, yes. And I would have died for you."

The two friends could only look into each other's faces for the longest time. No words needed to be spoken, nothing needed to be said. All Pippin could feel was a profound joy in finding his friend.

"I see you two have finally found each other, and thank the Valar for that."

Pippin turned as did Boromir towards Gandalf who had walked up to them. The hobbit looked at the wizard with curiosity as he saw that Gandalf did not seem at all surprised to see Boromir. "Indeed, well met Gandalf!" Boromir said, standing up to give the wizard a bow.

"A though it would be a while longer before I would see you again," Gandalf said with a knowing smile, "but my heart is glad to see you here."

The hobbit looked back and forth between his two taller companions. "Don't tell me you knew all along that Bor… I mean… Lavlaisi?..." Looking to Boromir to make sure he had said the name right, he continued. "But, Gandalf, you knew he was all right! Why, I almost died when I saw that Aragorn and the others didn't have him along! Oh, the others!" Pippin widened his eyes. "The others don't know he's safe! Gandalf, wizard or not, how could you keep it a secret?!"

Gandalf chuckled. "It was not a secret, for not once did anyone ever ask me what I knew of Boromir. And the fact of the matter was, I think it was something best to be told by Boromir himself."

Pippin pouted. "I'm not really sure about that. I think it terribly unfair."

"Forgive us, Pippin," Boromir said kindly trying to smooth over Pippin's feelings. "For it was more my fault than Gandalf's. If you were to know of my being alive, there was also something else you needed to know. And it is something I very much need to say in person."

In Boromir's eyes, Pippin saw a flicker of shame and he could not comprehend it. Shame? Why should Boromir be feeling that way?

Any more thoughts were cut off as Gandalf spoke. "The two of you have much to catch up on. I have many details to take care of, and Pippin and I do not leave till the sun has set."

Someone walked up to Boromir's side and from what Pippin could tell from his looks he appeared to be of the Rohirrim. The soldier spoke into Boromir's ear and got a nod from the Gondorian warrior. "Come along, Pippin, there is a place where we can have some privacy. You can rest there and," the next words were said with a significant glance at the hobbit, "we can talk."

"Yes, go along," Gandalf said, more with a commanding tone than one would used to recommend something. "I shall be there shortly."

"Oh, yes, do!" The depressing prospect that he and Gandalf would be leaving that night immediately left Pippin's thoughts. "Again it would be the Fellowship once more! Well, I mean, not the Fellowship exactly, but part of it! The three of us all together!"

"Indeed, young Peregrin Took, indeed you are very correct," the wizard said with a smile which Pippin answered with a happy expression of his own. But his glee faded when he saw the look on Boromir's face, a look of what might have pain. Pippin wondered just exactly Boromir needed to say to him...

* * *

As soon as Gollum left to find some food, Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, Mr. Frodo, he's gone. You really should eat some more of those nice lembas."

Frodo gave a somewhat weak smile that almost tore at Sam's heart. "Sam, you worry too much, I'm all right."

Sam shook his head. "I beg to differ, Mr. Frodo. You need your strength. Here," Sam broke off some pieces of the Elvish food and handed it to Frodo.

After making sure Frodo ate at least a few bites, Sam allowed the other to rest. It took only a few moments for Frodo to fall asleep.

Sam kept a sharp lookout for some time for the illusive Gollum yet the creature failed to return. Irritably wondering of the sneaky Gollum had left them for good, Sam put his gaze on Frodo.

Frodo's face was peaceful, the marks of fear and care had left it. But it looked old, old yet somehow beautiful, as if the chiseling of the shaping years was now revealed in many fine lines that had before been hidden, though the identity of the face was not changed.

Sighing deeply to himself, Sam made a promise to himself, the same promise he vowed to himself almost every single day. Never would he leave Frodo, and never was he going to let anything happen to him. He knew not what had happened to the other members of the Fellowship. For all Sam knew, he might never see them again.

So the two of them remained. And it was going to remain the two of them until this journey was completed. Sam vowed to himself he would see this mission through to the end with Frodo next to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, did you like it? I hope you did! I know how much you've probably been waiting for Boromir to reunite with the other members of the Fellowship. Well, he's finally joined up with Pippin! Did you like the meeting? I guess you guys didn't really expect it so quickly! Hee hee! I apologize again if I've stretched it out. :P

I kinda ended it at a cliffhanger though, sorry about that. I'm sure you're all wondering how exactly the future conversation between Boromir and Pippin will take place. Well, that will come out in the next chapter, don't worry!

The last part of this chapter with Frodo and Sam might have seemed out of place, but I needed to add it in because I wanted to name this chapter 'The Scattered Fellowship'. And to do that I would have to have included everyone, including Frodo and Sam. So I hope you don't mind it at all.

* * *

**_Replies to my 'Family of Reviewers':_**

**Racetrack's Goil** Hey, you always seem to be the first reviewer for every single chapter I update! Hee hee, that's ok though! I can't thank you enough for always reviewing and encouraging me on through your… ah… hmmm… 'interesting' reviews. So, were you surprised about who Boromir meets? Didn't expect it, didya? All right, you must have REALLY been hyper when you wrote the last review! Bawuer does NOT have that kind of strange past! But it was funny to read, ha ha ha! Denethor a rotten cabbage? I haven't heard that metaphor before? Anyway, will work on "Never Bet On Love" next. Ta ta!

**Melian the Maia **You only read the Pippin part! Hee hee! I kind of expected it since your favorite character is Pippin. :P Yes, you're very bad. Lol Anyway, here's more Pippin cuteness, I hope you liked it!

**KendraC** I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much, it's so nice having such wonderful faithful reviewers such as yourself. sigh yes, Faramir is so cool, I do so want to see David Wenham as Carl in "Van Helsing". But alas, the movie won't come out in Japan theaters until... SEPTEMBER! They've got to be crazy. So sniff sniff, I have to stay satisfied with reading the book over and over and over and over... :P Faramir won't meet Frodo and Sam for a little while longer, but probably in the next three chapters or so. Write a chapter in Gollum's POV...? Interesting... I'll think on it! Well, you were right in saying that Boromir in Edoras sets him up to meet a lot of other characters. But he meets Pippin first! The idea chanced upon me as I was reading over the books and I read a small part which said that Gandalf and Pippin stopped over at Edoras! And I was like, 'Hey, I've left Boromir there, they're bound to meet!' Oh, yes, I've read through halfway of "Son of Gondor". :P I totally agree with you about the OC moment. Legolas and Gimli TICKLING Boromir? That is just so wrong.... lol You asked some questions about Bawuer's family. Yes indeed, you'll be reading more about them, that is, if my reader's don't detest them too much. :P Don't get me wrong, I think they're wonderful characters, yet I'm always a bit apprehensive about how readers will react to OCs. We'll see though. Thanks for the compliment about my adding onto the books! I didn't want to copy too much from the book so I just added in snippets of my own thoughts, including lots of action which Tolkien didn't include during dialogue. It was lots of fun to do. Anyway, once again, thanks for always reviewing!

**Lada** Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the parts about both the two brothers reflecting on their thoughts of home. Merry and Pippin had a lot of respect and love for Boromir, I definitely agree with you on that point. I'm having lots of fun fleshing out those relationships! Boromir is indeed full of life, hee hee! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Daughter of Olorin** Thanks for the review! It's ok about not reviewing for every single chapter, I understand totally if you're busy. Hmmm... about the Haradrim being evil. The book mentions them to be Evil men, and also, from what I saw in the Return of the King, they seemed pretty evil to me. But you have a good point, the Haradrim thought that if they weren't with Sauron, they would be killed. Hope you liked this newest chapter!

**Spry Sprite** Thanks for the review! Hee hee, so sorry if the whole mystery behind Bawuer's family is driving you nuts. :P I have to keep some of the suspense. Glad you like the brothers' viewpoints of home. Here's the new update, hope you enjoyed it!

**Michaela90** hee hee, a hopeless fangirl, huh? I know what you mean about how hard it is to get posters, it's nearly impossible to get some here in Japan. At least, the good ones. Do you know what I do? I always buy the calendars of my favorite movie/actor, then when the year's up, I hang the pictures of instead. My whole room is covered in calendar pictures (including a good one of Boromir) and pictures I've printed out on my printer. Sorry, went off topic. :P Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you're liking my story so far! Well, here's the Boromir/Hobbit reunion you wanted! Were you surprised I got it up so soon? Well, it wasn't as 'fluffy' as you probably wanted it but I just couldn't it get it that way. I don't know, it just wouldn't have seemed to fit with my story, sorry bout that.

**Sz2000** Glad you liked the previous chapter! Yes indeed, Faramir's hope is with Boromir, can't wait to write their reunion. :D More of Bawuer is coming up too, never fear! You have a horse? Ultra cool! I do so want a horse, but Yokohama is a bit too crowded to own a horse. :P I hope you liked this new chapter, I'm hoping to get the next one out as soon as possible (but I do have a few tests this week and next week. :S Ah well...)

**AAAClub** You've been dying to know when Boromir meets the Fellowship, well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you liked the reunion between Boromir and Pippin, though there's still a lot more for them to clear up between them. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Diadora** I understand totally. I have a lots of stories I simply love to read, but the authors either quit suddenly with some excuse or stop updating totally! ARGH, it's so frustrating! But don't worry, I'm definitely going to finish this story. So, what did you think about the reunion between Boromir and Pippin, did you like it? I hope you did, thanks so much for being so patient with me and always reviewing.

**hornofgondor2** Glad you liked the Faramir/his rangers scene! Poor Pip indeed, but I've taken away much of his pain now that he knows that dear Boromir is alive and well. Cool, you're getting the whole Sharpe series! It's past your birthday now, May 11th, so I'm sure you've seen a lot of them by now. Tell me how they are, ok?

**orlandos-girl21** Thanks so much for the many reviews! I'm so pleased that you're liking my story so far! Oops, my bad on spelling Namarie incorrectly. :S When I go over my story to fix the typos and stuff, I'll remember to change that part. Thanks! Wow, it's cool you've memorized stuff from the book, even more cool that you know when I've used it in my story! Anyways, hope you liked this new chapter!

**Morwen Eleniel** Thanks for reviewing my story yet once again! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter with the 'home' theme. Poor Boromir indeed! A cool theory about Bawuer, but sorry, I can't divulge any information to tell you if you're right or wrong. :P You'll see though, more will be explained! Yes, I'm definitely making Denethor a deeper character. Glad you liked the way I handled the Dunlending characters! Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, the big 3 – O!

**er... i can't think of any name** I'm glad you liked the Pippin part, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Acacia Jules** Not a Faramir/Eowyn fan? That's interesting. I'm not telling which it's gonna be, either Boromir or Faramir getting Eowyn, but I hope you like the way I've planned it. But one thing you wrote about Faramir getting beat at swordfighting by Eowyn. Let me write you a passage from the book: 'And Eowyn looked at him and saw the grave tenderness in his eyes, and yet knew, for she was bred among men of war, that here was one whom no Rider of the Mark would outmatch in battle.' That line sort of proves to me how much of an able warrior Faramir is, worthy of Eowyn. Both are warriors, yet each seek so much for tenderness and love. But that's just my opinion. Anyway, on to my fic. I'm glad you're liking my story, poor Pippin indeed! But at least he's found out that Boromir is alive! I agree, some people are just too hard on Boromir just because he was tempted by the Ring. In a way, he had the most to lose if the Ring fell into Sauron's hands, his whole land would be destroyed, all his people killed! He knows more about the people of Gondor than Aragorn does in my opinion. Anyway, hope you liked this new chapter!

**balrogthane** Thanks so much for reviewing! That's so cool you're a Christian, so am I! My father is a pastor of our church, Kanto Christian Church which is in Yokohama Japan. Anyway, glad you're liking my story!

**Willow-41z** Thanks for the many reviews! Hee hee, you're not the only person worried if Eowyn will end up with Boromir or not. :P Emotions that I write out in my story are a vital part of my story I think, I'm pleased you think I'm doing pretty well! This story was mean to be an Action/Adventure story, but as I continued to write, I kept feeling like I needed to really flesh out the characters, to give them real emotions and personalities that are real. So now it's more drama than action, I hope everyone doesn't mind! smiles! Again, thanks for the review!

**Arinya** The relationships of the Steward's family is a great thing to flesh out and I'm having so much fun writing it! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this new chapter! Yes, seeing stones are very scary.... wink!


	31. Difficult Explanations, Difficult Decisi...

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live_**

****

**_By Priscilla Stafford_**

**Author's Note: **I sincerely apologize to all my faithful reviewers for taking such a long time in writing and updating this chapter. It was a VERY busy month for me, what with school finishing next week (YAY!), working on my church renovation project (I actually helped put up siding, hauled 2 x 4's, built a deck, etc.), and directing and choreographing my school project of "Newsies" where we're making a short movie with acting, singing, and dancing. So... I've been pretty busy. :P But fortunately, things are calming down (school's over!), and I've finally got time on my computer. HURRAY!

I hope you all like this chapter, I'm sure it's one you've all be looking forward to reading. The long awaited 'Boromir-tells-Pippin-about-his-trying-to-take-the-Ring-from-Frodo'. Hopefully I've written it the way which would be faithful to the characters.

**P.S.** I've only just realized a few days ago that I never wrote a disclaimer for this story. Stupid me. So anyway, I will be putting in a disclaimer on the first chapter of this story.

**P.P.S.** In the previous chapter, I wrote that Legolas thought of Aragorn as his king. A wonderful reviewer of mine, Galadrielwannabe, mentioned that the fact is not really correct since Legolas' father, King Thranduil, is the king of the Elvish realm of Mirkwood. So technically, because Aragorn is the rightful king to the human realms of Arnor and Gondor, Aragorn is not Legolas' king. That part has been changed.

32 REVIEWS! The most I've ever gotten, I love you all so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Messages to my reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter, please read!

That's all folks! Now on to the chapter!

* * *

****

**_Chapter Thirty-One: Difficult Explanations, Difficult Decisions_**

Boromir watched Pippin clear his plate with the enthusiasm of a person who had been starving for a week. Of course, it was quite the contrary for the little hobbit; he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

The Gondorian warrior sipped his ale slowly while pondering all which Pippin had told him. The little hobbit had certainly gone through much since their separation. While Bawuer had left for some time to find breakfast for the two friends, Pippin had proceeded to tell the tale of Merry and his adventures. From their miraculous escape from the Uruk-Hais, to finding themselves in the companionship of Treebeard, then eventually their reaching Isengard to meet with the other members of the Fellowship, Boromir found himself captivated throughout the hobbit's narrative.

As Bawuer had arrived with some food, Pippin had just begun to end his story where he and the others had camped at the foothills of the White Mountains. Yet the hobbit seemed to become suddenly anxious and simply finished his story saying that Gandalf had taken him to ride ahead of the others towards Gondor. Though puzzled by the young one's strange ending to his equally strange but entertaining travels, Boromir remained silent sure that if indeed Pippin had something important to say, he would have.

Bawuer had left the two of them alone once more and immediately the hobbit began to press Boromir into telling his story. Knowing that Pippin had a right to know, Boromir told how Haldir had saved him and how he had been brought back to Lothlorien to heal. How he had chosen to head for Gondor but upon meeting Gwaihir, changed his decision to help bring aide to Theoden's army at Helm's Deep. How he had ultimately joined Eomer's forces then once more decided to head on towards Gondor, this time with the companionship of Bawuer.

Somewhere in the middle of his story, Pippin had begun to eye Boromir's leftover food which the man had promptly offered to the 'ever-hungry' one. The food was naturally not refused.

And somehow, throughout the whole time they had been together since the early morning, Boromir found himself unable to tell Pippin the thing most deep in his thoughts; the guilt preying in his heart and mind about his foolishness in trying to take the Ring from Frodo.

How would he explain his actions?

How should one explain such actions?

How does someone explain an action which shames him to the inner core of his being? Not really trusting himself to speak upon the subject, Boromir tried to keep an air of composure which belied his true agitation.

Thankfully, Pippin seemed not to notice if anything was amiss. After Boromir's tale, Pippin spoke up with his usual cheer. "It's such a relief to know that you are safe and sound now. It was terrible not knowing whether you were alive or... you know."

Suddenly Pippin's joy was replaced with puzzlement. "But from what you told me, was not Aragorn and the others in Helm's Deep when you also arrived there? How come he did not tell me of your fate?"

An expression of deep thought crossed over the hobbit's face as Pippin furrowed his eyebrows. "But, Aragorn told me he did not know what had happened to you after our being attacked by the Uruk-Hai." Pippin lifted his face to meet Boromir's eyes. "Did you not know that Aragorn was at Helm's Deep? But you must have! But why did you not tell him?"

Boromir turned his head away and closed his eyes from the look on Pippin's face. It was now time for the truth. A thousand scenarios flashed through his mind so quickly it was like a blur. Thousands of Pippin's reactions once he heard of Boromir's actions.

Pippin refusing to believe him.

Pippin staring at him in surprise.

Pippin asking question upon question.

A thousand scenarios, but always ending in the same manner.

Of Pippin turning away from him with hurt written all over his face.

Boromir gritted his teeth. He didn't know if he could handle such a rejection.

A questioning voice reached his ears as Pippin spoke somewhat hesitantly. "When we met this morning, you spoke of something you needed to say to me in person if I were to know your being alive. What is this thing you speak of?"

He could refuse to speak, it would be so simple to brush it all away and tell Pippin that nothing was the matter. Yet Boromir, no matter what he had done, still retained a sense of honor. Honor. Yes, he had some honor left. Pippin had the right to know, if he did not tell the hobbit what had happened right now, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

And he already had too many regrets.

Opening his eyes but making sure he did not meet the hobbit's gaze, Boromir stood up and went to kneel on one knee in front of his friend. Taking in a deep breath, Boromir tried to release as much of his tension as he could. "Pippin, I must tell you what happened before the army of Uruk-Hai came down upon us by the river Isen. You must have noticed Frodo and my absence."

Looking up, Boromir saw Pippin nod. "Yes, I remember. Aragorn seemed... I don't know. He seemed worried."

Boromir smiled wryly. "And with good reason was he worried. For he knew... of my weakness."

Abruptly standing up, Boromir turned away from Pippin, his arms clasped behind his back. Maybe it would be easier if he did not look into the younger one's face. Valar, this was going to be so hard.

"I had wished to speak with Frodo. I wished to tell him that I had noticed the Ring taking hold of him, how I saw him more wearied and exhausted every day. Every step towards Mordor, I knew it was weighing down on him."

The Gondorian captain shook his head. "But as soon as I started actually to speak to Frodo, all my words seemed to come out... different. I found myself telling Frodo that it would be best if we kept the Ring for Gondor, as a weapon against the enemy."

Closing his eyes, Boromir began reliving the incident. How strange it had been when speaking to the Ringbearer, feeling so inexplicably in the right. How his idea of going to Gondor instead of Mordor was the only right path for them to take.

The foolishness, the folly of his actions, his words. The image of Frodo's frightened yet determined face filled Boromir's mind. "It was then that Frodo said, 'You are not yourself'. And it felt like I snapped inside.

"How could this hobbit know anything? He had hardly ever known a life outside the Shire, he knew not of the real world. The world which has long lingered in the threat of a darker force. Gondor has since the beginning fought for the little freedom we have left. The men of Gondor have shed their blood, the women have watched their loved ones leave to die in battle, and the children have grown up never knowing a life without the fear of someday having their villages burned to the ground."

Boromir brought a hand up to brush his bangs from his face and noticed the cold sweat from his forehead wiped upon his hand which was shaking slightly. He felt that his throat dry but he pushed aside all distractions. There was no turning back now. Summoning up all the courage he could, Boromir spoke the one sentence which would decide the future of his relationship with Pippin, a friend he did not want to lose. Somehow his words came out strong and clear for there must be no doubt that Pippin could hear him. "Before I could hardly know what was happening, I grabbed Frodo and... and tried to take the Ring from him."

Slowly he faced Pippin, afraid of what he would see. The hobbit still sat in his chair, but on his face was an expression of utter shock. No words could be formed on Pippin's lips for Boromir saw that the hobbit was completely taken by surprise by Boromir's terrible confession. The silence seemed to stretch on and Boromir found himself unable to remain still, the quietness unnerving him. Pacing the room, Boromir spoke up, more to himself than to the only other sole occupant of the room.

"Frodo had been in the complete right; I had not been acting myself." As he continued to speak, his voice rose as he felt the anger and frustration in himself. "It was foolishness on my part to believe that bringing the Ring to Gondor would save Middle Earth. How could I have been so deceived? Now I can admit freely that it was not Frodo who was coming under the influence of the Ring. Instead, the only one who was falling under its evil spell was I!" Boromir laughed harshly and without humor. "The Ring is powerful, of that I can testify to. It was as if it knew me to the core of my being, and knew exactly how to strike at me! How to control me and take me into its grasp!"

Exhausted by his passionate words, Boromir stopped his pacing to take in deep breaths to steady his breathing. "But no, I am only making excuses for myself," he whispered. "I try to blame the Ring, but there is only one person to blame in reality. I have prided myself as the captain of Gondor, protector of my land. And I could not even guard and protect my own heart from obvious lies and deceit. I had become blinded with my own thoughts, thinking I was the only one with the right to determine the proper course in which to deal with the Ring."

He could not control the sob which escaped from his mouth. "How could I have been so blind?"

For a few moments, Boromir struggled to keep his emotions in check. This was the first time he had actually spoken out exactly what he had been feeling in his heart. Putting to words exactly what he had been experiencing in his heart was so hard.

Suddenly remembering that Pippin was also in the room, Boromir looked down at his feet, still not wanting to face his friend. "I have no right to ask that you accept all that I've spoken. I have told you all I have to say. I can only hope that you..." What? Boromir could find no words to finish what he was going to say. Forgive? Understand? None of the words seemed to feel just right so Boromir just left it at that.

"That is why Frodo signaled to Merry and me to leave him, to let him go on alone," Pippin said from where he had remained seated, his voice scarcely a whisper. The Gondorian warrior looked at the hobbit and saw that he was staring down at his hands which were put flat on the table. "I had wondered what had suddenly made Frodo want to leave without us."

"It was all my fault," Boromir said sadly.

Once more, the room was quiet as neither of them spoke, each filled with their own thoughts. Boromir went back to his seat and sat down, mirroring Pippin by placing his own hands on the table and staring down at them.

It was Pippin who first broke the silence. "I remember when we were in Moria. When we were in that room with the tomb. Curious hobbit that I was, and still am, I couldn't help but go around wanting to look at and touch everything. Do you remember how I..." Pippin cringed slightly at the memory, "caused the skeleton and the bucket to fall down the well?"

Remembering the incident, Boromir smiled a bit. "Yes indeed, I could never forget. You brought down every single orc of Moria down upon us!"

"We all could have died; the mission would have been failed."

All of a sudden, Boromir knew exactly what this was leading up to. He tried to speak. "Pippin, it – "

"Not one member of the Fellowship afterwards blamed me," Pippin interrupted. "You all simply accepted what happened. What else am I supposed to do?"

Was, was Pippin saying he was not angry with Boromir? The man shook his head for he could not understand. Looking into Pippin's deadly serious eyes, Boromir gave him a sad smile. "But it is not the same thing."

"No, of course not," Pippin agreed. Here he sat back into his chair and sighed. "My actions were caused by curiosity and stupidity. You on other hand acted as you did because you thought you were doing what was right for your homeland. You were acting under the influence of wanting to protect Gondor and the people of Gondor."

"Let me tell you something else young Pip," Boromir said after a few moments reflection. "When I tried to take the Ring from Frodo, I clearly remember the words I had said. 'It should be mind. Give it to me.'" Seeing the look on Pippin's face, Boromir could only shrug miserably. "So you see, I was not only acting in the interest of Gondor, I was thinking also in my own interest. I could return to Minas Tirith as a hero in my father's eyes, as a savior in the eyes of my people.

"Both our actions are different. While you acted out of simple inquisitiveness, I acted out of plain selfishness."

The word 'selfishness' triggered another assault of guilt onto his senses, making Boromir feel sick in his stomach. He had to get out of that room, he needed to breath in fresh air. Yet he doubted it would help in the slightest.

But before he could even get up from his seat, Pippin spoke. "I, too, have something I to confess to you."

Puzzled, Boromir asked, "What?"

"I did not tell you the complete truth of how it came to be that Gandalf and I arrived here ahead of the others."

Seeing that Boromir was not speaking, Pippin continued. "When in Isengard, during Gandalf's confrontation with Saruman, Grima Wormtongue threw something at Gandalf, hoping to hit the wizard. But he missed, and I went to retrieve the object."

"What was it?"

"I think that Gandalf called it a palantir."

Boromir raised his eyebrows, more than a little surprised. "A seeing-stone?"

The hobbit nodded then proceeded to tell about what really happened at Dol Baran. How he had almost gone out of his mind with thoughts of the alluring dark crystal and finally, almost against his will, had taken the palantir unnoticed from Gandalf.

As Pippin related to him his feelings when he had looked into the crystal, Boromir couldn't help but move from his seat to go lay an encouraging hand upon the hobbit. But Pippin seemed not to notice the gesture as he looked unseeingly at his hands.

"Looking into that cursed ball defined my most foolish moment," Pippin said sadly. "I was such an idiot. Gandalf was most certainly right in calling me a 'fool of a Took'. And to think! Because of my actions, that terrible..." here Pippin shuddered. "That _thing_ is now on our track. _He _thinks that I may have the Ring!"

Pippin dropped his head into his hands. "How could I have been so foolish?"

Boromir forced Pippin to look at him. "Listen, Pip. You cannot blame yourself for forces beyond your control. It was the palantir which got a hold of you, it was not of your own doing which tempted yourself to look into that seeing-stone."

The hobbit gave him a lopsided smile. "Tis strange, I was going to say the same kind of thing to you."

The Gondorian stepped back, more than a little surprised. Understanding what his friend meant, he awkwardly looked away.

"It was the Ring which caused you to act the way you did."

"How can you know that?" Boromir whispered with some fear, for Pippin had hit upon the true source of his tortured feelings. "For all you may know, my actions were caused from my true self. I may have been acting from my nature within. The Ring can only be an excuse to cover up my, my own, terrible deed."

Pippin protested, "I cannot believe it. I know you too well."

Boromir shook his head. "You have only known me for little more than four months. Is that long enough for you to truly assure me of your claims of knowing me too well?"

Stubbornly, Pippin crossed his arms across his chest. "Then how can you assure me that is was the palantir which caused me to act so foolishly, and not my own foolish nature?"

Just as stubbornly, Boromir gazed down at Pippin with a hard look. "It is hardly the same thing."

"Why not?"

'And why not indeed?' But Boromir shook that thought away. There was no similarity between his and Pippin's experiences with the evil objects of the Dark Lord. In the standards of the hobbits of the Shire, he knew that Pippin was considered very young. Yet he himself, Boromir the Captain of Gondor, could not be considered a child anymore. A responsible adult he was who for years held the responsibilities no normal person would have to. He had experienced war while Pippin hardly could know the term. Indeed Pippin had fought bravely through their journeys; but Boromir had been learning to fight at the youngest age possibility.

Yes, both Boromir and Pippin's circumstances were very different. There was no similarity to be considered.

But Boromir was tired of where this conversation was leading up to; he no longer wished to argue with his friend. So he only went to kneel before Pippin once more, a friendlier expression on his face. "I regret not being there for you when you had to face the darkness of the palantir controlled by Sauron. I am only glad that you had the others with you. From the bottom of my heart, I apologize again for not making a way for you to not know how I was faring."

Pippin gave him a serious look. "I still cannot understand your reasons, but I shall respect them. What is done is done." He suddenly smiled. "How wonderful it could be if we could turn back the time, wouldn't it?"

Boromir could not help but mimic the hobbit's smile albeit sadly. Such an innocent little remark, but one with such weight behind it. "Aye, indeed it would."

"Maybe I could change everything by wishing I had never left the Shire," Pippin said with a laugh. "Then the Fellowship wouldn't have had to endure all my little 'incidents'."

"I would never trade you with any other person to join us on the Fellowship," the man said. "Many laughs you have given us throughout our journey."

Wrinkling his nose, Pippin said wryly, "Only laughs? Remember my stupid actions like having every single orc attack us in Moria. You should have seen the look on your face when you realized that they had a cave troll with them."

Together they laughed, and Boromir felt himself release some tension with the realization. They were laughing, together, as friends. Ever after his confession, Pippin still was staying here right with him, accepting him even after knowing what he had done.

Still not truly believing how blessed he could be with a friend like Pippin, Boromir said, "Dear Pippin, you are still my friend? Even after..." not knowing how to finish, Boromir only shrugged, hoping the other would understand.

Pippin seemed to, for the hobbit said, "You are sorry for what you did?"

"I have never in my life, regretted something so deeply and so much as I do for my actions against Frodo and even the Fellowship. As you said," Boromir sighed, "if only the wheels of time could be turned back."

"But they cannot," Pippin said with exuberant cheerfulness. "Time is still working the way it's supposed to, and we cannot have it any other way. Else we could really never learn anything. From my experiences I've learned two things. One, never touch anything in a tomb. Two, never, under any circumstance, take anything from a wizard without his knowing it."

Laughing, Boromir replied trying to be serious but utterly failing. "Wise words from a very wise hobbit. Two pieces of advice I shall carry with me for all time."

Pippin looked back at him with shock. "Me? A wise hobbit? No one has ever accused me of that before!"

"And you shall not be accused of that ever again I imagine," a voice spoke out which came from neither Boromir nor Pippin. The two of them looked towards the door to see that Gandalf had entered without being noticed by the two of them.

"Gandalf!" Pippin exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that all seems to be all right now. Is it?" Gandalf asked with that kind twinkle in his eyes.

Knowing that the question was more pointed towards him than at Pippin, Boromir stood up and answered, "Yes, everything is all right."

The wizard was silent for a few moments then finally nodded. "That is indeed good news." He moved over to the table and took a seat as did Boromir. "I was speaking to Elfhelm and he has given us permission to stay for the day. Pippin and I will be leaving under the cover of dark, only then will it be safe to travel."

"You are heading for Gondor?" Boromir asked quietly.

"Yes."

Pippin spoke up. "Will you be traveling with us, Boromir?"

Glancing at Gandalf for confirmation, Boromir then shook his head. "I seriously doubt if any steed could keep up with the swiftness of Shadowfax. And Gandalf is right in taking you to Minas Tirith with the greatest speed."

Seeing how crestfallen the hobbit looked, Boromir strove to give him comfort. "Do not worry your head, I shall be right behind you and I doubt I should arrive no later than a few days after you reach your destination."

The hobbit's only response was a broad smile then reached out to finish his drink which had been neglected for some time.

Gandalf was the next to ask a question as he turned towards Boromir. "Are you planning to travel with Bawuer?"

Giving an affirmative, the wizard gave a small smile. "I spoke to the soldier and I found him quite to my liking. It is a good thing for you to be riding with him."

"Bawuer was the man who brought us breakfast, was he not?" Pippin asked.

"That's right."

As Pippin furrowed his eyebrows as if in deep thoughts, Boromir said, "I know that look by now. Come, what is it you wish to ask now?"

"I wonder at your encouraging him to try to find an answer for everything under the sun and the moon," Gandalf said with humor. "Believe me when I say he has an insatiable curiosity."

Pretending not to hear the wizard, Pippin said, "I have only one question."

"What is it Pippin?"

The hobbit lifted his plate. "Do the Rohirrim serve second breakfasts?"

* * *

From the high chamber of the Burg, Aragorn looked down at the bustle of activity at Helm's Deep. King Theoden had long since sent out a thousand soldiers to Dunharrow. Yet at least five hundred men still remained to leave with the king in a short time. And before they departed, there was much to do.

"My lord?"

Aragorn heard the questioning voice of Halbarad, his trusted companion, behind him. Commander of the Grey Company, a company of the Dunedain of the North, Halbarad and his men had found Aragorn in the early morning at the Fords of Isen. They had been summoned by the Lady Galadriel to join Aragorn. How pleased he had been to see his kinsmen coming to his aide.

They had traveled together to Helm's Deep where Theoden sought to find some rest before they continued their journey to Dunharrow. But Aragorn could not find solace in the room he was allowed to stay in. Instead, he found neither rest nor comfort so instead had asked to be allowed to go to the high chambers of the Burg. Only Halbarad had followed him there, and seen everything.

Even now, Aragorn felt wearied from his earlier struggles. A struggle somewhat grimmer for his part than the battle of the Hornburg, Aragorn had looked in the Stone of Orthanc.

A bitter battle it had been, and he remembered how he had not spoken one word to Sauron. Many times did the Dark Lord try to force him to speak, yet Aragorn had ultimately won the battle by wrenching the Stone to his own will. The fact along would make it hard for the evil one to endure.

Aragorn had shown himself and the re-forged sword of Elendil, though he had presented himself in another guise. Yes, Sauron had not forgotten Isildure and the blade of Elendil. He was not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt would ever gnaw on him now.

Suddenly remembering that Halbarad had spoken to him, Aragorn in some embarrassment turned to face the curious looks pointed at him. "Forgive me, friend. My mind wandered and I almost forgot your presence."

"If you wish me to depart – "

"Nay," Aragorn interrupted. "Though in my mind I forgot I was not alone in the room, in my soul I have felt the comfort you have been giving me through your just being here."

Bowing, Halbarad asked somewhat hesitantly, "Is all well with you? It is long since you looked away from the Stone to take up a post at the window."

Knowing it to be true, the Ranger sighed. "Much to think about I had." Smiling in a wistful manner, Aragorn looked out again from the window. "I never imagined myself in this situation."

"Your time has been drawing near for so long, you cannot be too surprised that you are here now, in the ultimate moment of your destiny," Halbarad said softly.

"Yes, and here I am now. Wishing things were so much simpler than the situation demands at the moment."

Halbarad remained silent, and for that Aragorn was thankful. So many choices he had to make, choices which he wished some other one would make. If only Gandalf were here to give him some advice.

But it would do no good to wish for things which cannot happen. Now was the time to worry about; now was the time to act. There was a decision to be made.

"Come, it is a full hour past noon. The others will be waiting for us."

Halbarad handed Aragorn his cloak. "No, they are waiting for you." Here Halbarad suddenly smiled. "And they have been waiting a long time for their king."

His implied words made Aragorn pause for a mere second before taking the offered cloak. Yes, many had been waiting for the return of the king. But... why did he not feel comforted by that knowledge?

The older Ranger held out a great staff to Aragorn. Its appearance was like that of a standard but it was close-furled in a black cloth bound about with many thongs. Aragorn recalled Halbarad's words when Aragorn had first looked upon it when they had met at the Isen. 'It is a gift that I bring you from the Lady of Rivendell. She wrought it in secret, and long was the making. But she also sends word to you: _The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Farewell, Elfstone!'_

Sweet, sweet Arwen! Aragorn closed his eyes and remembered how bright her eyes had been when they had met privately before their separation in Rivendell, unshed tears threatening to spill from beneath her lashes. But she had been so brave, and she had smiled at him, so full of love.

Aragorn knew exactly what it was that Halbarad bore and as when he had first beheld the staff, Aragorn shook his head again. "Nay, bear it still for me a little while longer."

Halbarad seemed somewhat surprised yet nodded in acknowledgment.

Outside the door were Aragorn's closest friends standing guard at the door. Legolas and Gimli both bowed to Aragorn, and in both of their faces Aragorn saw a sober determination. They both knew from here on their journey would be even more perilous than before for they were to draw nearer to the Evil Land. The heir of Isildur clasped hands with both before turning to the other two who had waited for him outside the chamber.

The sons of Elrond had traveled far together with the Grey Company but even now looked ready for battle. Dark haired and grey eyed, their Elven faces were fair. They were both clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey. Aragorn had known both Elrohir and Elladan for many years so that though many could not tell the twins apart, the Ranger could instinctively call out there names correctly.

"Elrohir," he said, nodding to the elder twin. He could always tell Elrohir from his brother for he had an ever amused twinkle in his that few could distinguish except those who knew the twins well. Elrohir gave him a small smile.

Aragorn then nodded to the other Elf. "Elladan." The Elf inclined his head in respect, Elladan the more serious of the two.

At that moment, they all heard someone ascend the steps to the chambers and within moments Eomer made an appearance.

"We are ready," Eomer said simply.

Eomer and Aragorn headed the group with Halbarad half a step behind them. The sons of Elrond took to either side of Halbarad while Legolas and Gimli took up the rear. Many steps they descended and many hallways were passed through before they made it to the gate of the Hornburg.

Aragorn first laid his eyes upon the Grey Company, who had been seated a little apart from the king's men. Yet as they saw their captain coming towards them, they all stood up at attention. With the signal from the Ranger, they all mounted horses their horses, silent yet ready.

Aragorn walked up to King Theoden who was already mounted upon his horse Snowmane, Merry next to him astride his pony, Stybba. Looking at the hobbit, Aragorn saw that Merry seemed startled to see him. Remembering how he must look after his long night of neither rest nor sleep, Aragorn straightened his shoulders and faced the king. "I am troubled in mind, lord. I have heard strange words, and I see new perils far off. I have laboured long in thought, and now I fear that I must change my purpose. Tell me, Theoden, you ride not to Dunharrow, how long will it be ere you come there?"

Eomer spoke. "It is now a full hour past noon. Before the night of the third day from now we should come to the Hold. The Moon will then be one night past his full, and the muster that the king commanded will be held the day after. More speed we cannot make, if the strength of Rohan is to be gathered."

The words did little to ease the impatience in Aragorn's heart. There was simply not enough time. "Three day," he murmured to himself. "And the muster of Rohan will only begin. But I see that it cannot now be hastened." And in that moment, Aragorn found that he had made his decision.

He stepped back a few feet from Theoden and bowed. "Then, by your leav, lord, I must take new counsel for myself and my kindred. We must ride our own road, and no longer in sedcret. For me the time of stealth has passed. I will ride east by the swiftest way, and I will take the Paths of the Dead."

Aragorn saw the looks of pure amazement and horror in the faces of those who heard him. "The Path of the Dead!" exclaimed Theoden as he trembled. "Why do you speak of them? If there be in truth such paths, their gate is in Dunharrow; but no living man may pass it!"

"Ala! Aragorn my friend," Eomer said, pain in his voice. "I had hoped that we should ride to war together, but if you seek the Paths of the Dead, then our parting is come, and it is little likely that we shall ever meet again under the sun."

Determined nonetheless, Aragorn answered, "That road I will take. But I say to you, Eomer, that in battle we may yet meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand between."

There some silence as Aragorn watched different expressions of despair and worry played across the king of Rohan's features. Finally, Theoden spoke. "You will do as you will, my lord Aragorn. It is your doom, maybe, to tread strange paths that others dare not. This parting grieves me, and my strength is lessened by it." Theoden looked away and sighed, then turned to Aragorn. "But now I must take the mountain-roads no longer. Farewell!"

"Farewell, lord!" Aragorn said in a strong voice. "Ride unto great renown." Next he turned to Merry whose face had turned ashen. He knew what had to be done about the hobbit. "Farewell Merry."

Merry started at Aragorn's words, fear written all over his face. But before he could say anything, Aragorn interrupted him. "I leave you in good hands, better than we hoped when we hunted the orcs to Fangron. Legolas and Gimli will still hunt with me, I hope, but we shall not forget you."

The hobbit slumped his shoulders slightly, and he seemed puzzled and depressed by all these gloomy words. But Aragorn could already see that Merry understood he could not argue his way out of it. "Good-bye."

Theoden spoke to Eomer then lifted his hand and cried aloud, and with that word the Riders set forth. They rode over the Dike and soon disappeared from sight, the whole time in which Aragorn kept his eyes upon Theoden, Eomer, and Merry till he could not make them out any longer among the Riders.

Aragorn turned to Halbarad and took a shuddering breath. The separation from Merry was going to be harder than he thought it would be. Merry was the last of the hobbits to leave him, and he would forever miss each and every one of their company. Frodo with his quiet strength, Sam with his reliability, Merry and his loyalty, and Pippin with his playful innocence. "There go three that I love, and the smallest not the least. He knows not to what end he rides, yet if he knew, he still would go on."

Halbarad nodded. "A little people, but of great worth are the Shire-folk. Little do they know of our long labour for the safekeeping of their borders and yet I grudge it not."

"And now our fates are woven together," Aragorn said. "And yet, alas! Here we must part." Once again he turned in the direction the Riders had left.

Finally, when he could no longer bear the thoughts which threatened to show themselves on his face, he turned and began walking away. "Well, I must eat a little, and then we also must hasten away," he called over his shoulder, knowing Halbarad would forever be right behind him.

He called out to Legolas and Gimli who stood not far away. "Come, Legolas and Gimli! I must speak with you as I eat."

Together they went back into the Burg. There was much to talk about for there was much to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, how did you like it? I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As you could tell, I'm going by the book in which the Rohirrim and Aragorn separate at Helm's Deep instead of at Dunharrow. The book version will give me some interesting side plots I can add in now that Boromir is alive.

The next chapter will have more of Aragorn and his leaving Helm's Deep, and maybe some more of Boromir, Pippin, and Gandalf.

I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible though it might be a while since my relatives will be coming from the States to stay at my house. :P My second cousins are younger than me so I'll be babysitting them, hence more time away from my computer. Boo hoo! But please, do not worry! I totally plan on finishing this story, the next chapter WILL come out, and this story will never be abandoned!

* * *

**_Replies to my 'Family of Reviewers':_**

****

**Galadrielwannabe** Thank you for pointing out the thing about Aragorn not being Legolas' king. Your grammatical and storyline advices are much appreciated! I hope this chapter was fun for you to read!

**Racetrack's Goil** Hee hee! How did I know that you would enjoy the previous chapter so much? :P 'Pippin-meets-Boromir, Boromir-meets-Pippin, with Gandalf at the back'! Glad you liked it so much. This chapter was much more difficult to write but hopefully it came all right. Can't wait till Boromir and Faramir meets? Hmm... it's still a long way off! Hope you can be patient with me! You liked the name Gelduin? I don't know how I thought it up, it just suddenly came to mind when I was trying to think up of some Rohirrim names. Anyway, I'll be off to write the next Newsies chapter next. Enjoy!

**Daughter of Olorin** I'm glad you liked the way I wrote about the separation of Pippin and Merry. But it was ok right, since Pippin and Boromir are now reunited? I hope you like this chapter with lots more of Boromir and Pippin, though it's a bit angsty. :D

**Celebwen Telcontar** Yes, it's so nice now that at least Pippin knows that Boromir/Lavlaisi isn't dead! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. How did you like this chapter?

**Tindomiel** Welcome to my family of reviewers! I'm so glad you're liking my story! Yes, it's true, neither the book nor the movie explains much about the horn of Gondor being cleaved in two so I decided to write it in my own way. Hmmm... I guess it could be pretty scary if really indeed Boromir had lived. Galadriel probably knew what would happen if he was alive and many of your predications could happen. Denethor wouldn't commit suicide, Aragorn would have a tough time becoming the King of Gondor. Galadriel saw many of 'what could happen?" But in my story, I'm trying to stress the point that it was the Ring, not Boromir, which caused him to act as he did. This is a story of second chances, of how Boromir finds hope even after making such a grave error as allowing himself to be deceived by the Ring. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far! I hope you like the rest of the story!

**Redone** Welcome to my family of reviewers! I'm so pleased that you're liking my story so much! Yes, I've written him more pensive, less self-assured, and penitent compared to how he was before and during the Fellowship. :P It's also a relief to me to write that another person besides Gandalf knows that Boromir is alive. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**Arinya** Thank you for looking at my drawings! Thanks for the compliments, though I still think I need to have a lot more practice before I can draw Boromir perfectly. I'm in the process of drawing Hector from "Troy" now. His armor is soooo difficult to draw! :P About what you reviewed, "Then Legolas did the foolish". You're right, after reading it a few times over, it doesn't seem to feel just write. So I simply changed it to "The Legolas did something foolish". Someone else with the seeing stones? Hee hee, sorry, I won't reveal much more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Pallas Analise** Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you liked the dialogue between Boromir and Pippin, it was lots of fun trying to figure out in my head what they would have said if indeed Boromir had not died. How to pronounce Boromir's Elven name? It's pronounced 'Lav-la-I-si', the 'i' sounding somewhat like an 'e'. I hope that makes sense. Hope you liked more of the dialogue between Boromir and Pippin in this chapter!

**Spry Sprite** Glad you liked Pippin and Boromir's meeting! Wondering who Boromir gets to be reunited with next? Sorry, I can't tell you but I can only promise that it'll be VERY good. I've got it all planned out! Well, at least, I HOPE it's very good. :P

**KendraC** Thank you again for your always awaited reviews! I'm honored that you'd read my fic instead of getting much needed rest. :P I hope you did well on your exams! And many congratulations on your graduation! Sorry this chapter wasn't updated before your graduation, but I was pretty busy. I hope you understand. Did you get the Theatrical Release DVD of RotK? I did, it was so good! I love the behind the scenes featurettes, one of them has a very cool David Wenham! Glad you liked my mixing a little of the movie into Gandalf's departure with Pippin. I felt so much that blending the book and movie would work so well at that scene. I was so happy when I got many reviews saying how unexpected it was the Pippin meets Boromir! But of course, it was a good kind of unexpectedness, I'm so honored that everyone liked it so much. I hope this chapter came out all right, with Boromir explaining to Pippin what had happened between him and Frodo near the River. :P I'm a bit worried if it came out all right. I just finished reading "Emma" and "Pride and Prejudice". I just loved them both, PaP the most. I can't wait to get the movie with Colin Firth in it since I just love Colin Firth, he's such a great actor. Now I definitely have to read some JA fics, please put your stories upon the net so I can read them! Once again, thanks for always reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Morwen Eleniel/Lady of Gondor** Ha ha! Experimenting with screen names, huh? I hope you find just the right name for you! Glad you liked the meeting with Pippin and Boromir so much, glad it had just the right amount of fluff. I don't think I'm really a good 'fluff' writer in my opinion. :P What will Boromir's future love look like? I've already decided, but so sorry I can't reveal it yet! Gildor Inglorien of the House of Finrod/Finarfin? I haven't heard of him, I'll have to check him out. ;) Oh, I've read "The Captain and the King"! It's a marvelous story! But I haven't finished reading it yet. You see, I'm trying to stay away from too many 'what-if-Boromir-live' stories. I'm afraid my story would come out like I'm mimicking them because I'm trying very hard to be original. But definitely, I'll have to finish "The Captain and the King" soon. Yeah, Boromir being saved my Mary Sues are soooo cheesy and makes me gag when I read them. An immortality necklace? :P About wanting a good Boromir-lives fic where he's saved by an OC. I'm thinking of writing a Boromir-lives fic with an OC, though it'll be VERY different from other stories written. Maybe I'll write it when I've finished this story. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy my story!

**Michaela90** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you love the previous chapter! Ha ha! Yes, I guess I do but an 'insane' amount of angst upon my characters' shoulders. :P I'm really not a 'fluff' writer, although I can say I'm not too much of an 'angst' writer either. Thanks for the compliment! I meant to surprise my readers by not letting them even suspect that Pippin would meet up with Boromir so soon. Surprised you guys! Elf guy with the girlfriend... HALDIR! :P I almost forgot about him too, poor guy. Do you think I should write more about him?

**Lady Laffs-a-Lot** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're happy that Boromir has finally reunited with another member of the Fellowship!

**Aelimir** I hope you're better now! Don't worry about not writing a review for ever single one of my chapters! I'm thankful for any review I get! I thought the idea of Boromir talking about the toys with Bawuer would be cute, I'm glad someone else thought so! Thanks again for more 'horse advice'. Ha ha! No hoses in ME, I never thought of that! Yay, you liked Boromir meeting Pippin! Did you like their conversation in the beginning of this chapter? :S I hope I wrote it down well. Thank you for looking at my artwork! My name, pmochizuki? Well, the 'p' stands for Priscilla, my first name. 'Mochizuki' is my Japanese last name. It's pronounced the way it's read, though the 'z' is somewhat softer than you would usually pronounce 'z'. :D I hope that makes sense! Yes, Pippin does indeed have an insatiable curiosity!

**orlandos-girl21** Thanks so much for reviews! I'm flattered you would take the time to try to read at least two chappies a day. No, I haven't read your story but I'll check it out when I get the time! A middle earth high school story, I haven't read any of those kinds of stories yet though I've seen many summaries for them on fanfic. Glad you like my adding in Eomer into my story! I think if Boromir had really lived, they would have been great friends. Ha ha! Yeah, not many people know that Hama dies at Helms Deep and not by a Warg attack. Also about Boromir's sword being notched in Moria. Stupid cave troll indeed... :P

**Alex92** Yes, Boromir has finally met someone from the fellowship! How did you like Troy? I think Sean Bean was soooo cool in it!

**sz2000** Congrats on finishing your finals in college! Sorry about the cliffhangers. :P I couldn't help it! I hope though that this new update will satisfy you. Cool name, Deathstar! I like Star Wars, too, especially Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi. I hope you like this newest chapter!

**Bonnie Lass** Thanks so much for the compliment about my story! About Boromir not going with Aragorn and the rest... well, you'll never know! ;) ****

**AAAClub** Wow, I'm so complimented that you would put my story on your 'Highly Reommended List'! Thanks so much! Glad you're liking my story, hope you like this new chapter!

**Diadora** Hello there Diadora! ::gives Diadora a big virtual hug:: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the Boromir-meets-Pippin scene! Hope you liked part two of their meeting, with Boromir telling Pippin how he tried to take the Ring from Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir's meeting should really be interesting to write, though I think it'll be some more time before it happens. But it is coming, steadily and surely!

**hornofgondor2** I'm so happy that the previous chapter was one of your favorites! It's one of mine, too! With Boromir and Pippin reuniting, what could be better? Oooh, Sean Bean is DEFINITLEY drop dead gorgeous. He was great as Odysseus! He does have a good voice, he has such a nice accent! Hope you liked this newest chapter!

**The Dark Wanderer** Ha ha! Thanks for the 'hint hing' for Boromir and Aragorn to reunite soon! Don't worry, it's coming up although it might be a little while. You're right, I'm sorry I can't reveal how I'm going to have Boromir finally achieve his personal redemption. But I can tell you truly that I've already got it all figured out, and that I have something in mind. I hope you're satisfied with just that! Hope you liked this chapter 31!

**ashes** Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I couldn't update too quickly, but hopefully the next chapter should be up pretty soon!

**Lalaithiel Noleambar **:P I hope this story isn't keeping you too much away from you homework. Glad you liked it so much though!

**kurupt emocions **Welcome to my family of reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah, a lot of other people thought that the stranger meeting Eomer was Halbarad or maybe Gandalf. But it's an author's greatest fun to surprise her readers. Well, in the books it says that Rumil and Orophin spoke Sindarin to Haldir, but I don't think it implies that they couldn't speak Common Speech. Haldir was the only one who spoke the members of the Fellowship, probably because he was the captain and the only one supposed to speak to them. :: shrugs :: I hope that makes sense. Hope you like the rest of my story! And yes, Gwaihir rules!

**King-Cold** Welcome to my family of reviewers, a fond title I give to my reviewers! I'm so glad you're liking my story! Yes, I never really had much interest in Boromir until I watched Sean Bean play him to perfection in the film versions. That's what really inspired me to write this AU fic where Boromir lives. Hope you like this newest chapter! I most definitely will continue to update this story!

**melian murin** Wow, I'm so complimented that you would say my story is the 'best Boromir story so far!' Thanks so very very much! As for whether Boromir will be matched up with Eowyn, I can't tell you what I've decided since I'm keeping all of my readers in suspense. :P But whatever I choose, I hope you'll like it since I think it'll come out very nicely. Hope you like this newest chapter!


	32. Lives Are Never Perfect

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live_**

****

**_By pmochizuki_**

****

**Author's Note: **Well… I hope the update didn't take too long. Thank you always for being so patient with me! Here's the next chapter where it is now evening, close to the time when Gandalf and Pippin, then Boromir and Bawuer, will be leaving Edoras. I hope you enjoy it!

I now have 505 reviews! Wow! Never thought I'd get this far! Hugs and Kisses to you all!

Special replies to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter as usual!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Lives Are Never Perfect**_

****

Bawuer smiled as he saw his home up ahead, happy that he would finally have a chance to sit down. All day he had been with Elfhelm, helping the commander with various duties. Not that there was much to help with, for Edoras had been abandoned completely of all its inhabitants. The only thing they could really do was keep a sharp lookout at all the watch towers, waiting for any signs of friend or foe.

Throughout his time with Elfhelm, Bawuer had felt decidedly uncomfortable by the older man's questions. Elfhelm was indeed a sly and shrewd man, his questions seemed innocent and even conversational. But Bawuer knew that the Rohirrim leader very much wanted to find out more about the mysterious Lavlaisi. There was nothing Bawuer could really do but try to answer as best as possible without really saying anything.

Oh, how his head hurt from the exercises his brain had been going through! Diverting some questions, completely avoiding others. But there was really only so much Bawuer could try to pretend that he had a hearing problem. There really was no way to not answer yet not be rude. Boromir owed him for making Elfhelm think Bawuer disrespectful to his superior.

On the other hand, Bawuer remembered clearly the look on Boromir face when he realized it was the Gondorian's friends who were coming towards the city. It would be impossible to think that a face could express so much delight and so much trepidation. But those were exactly the feelings that were showing themselves on Boromir's face.

No, Bawuer felt it wouldn't be right for Boromir to owe him anything. Boromir had gone through many trials, hard trials most men wouldn't go through; that much Bawuer could decide from what little he knew and could feel about the Gondorian warrior.

_But what about your own trials?_ a small voice in the back of Bawuer's mind spoke. The Rohirrim soldier shook his head. His own trials? He grimaced. He didn't really want to think about it. He had more important things to think about. What he needed to worry about was the present, not of the past.

As Bawuer came to the doorway of his home, he stopped and pressed his ear to the door. He knew that Boromir and his two friends, the little hobbit and the wizard, had been spending time together all day. In the early afternoon he had seen them walking the streets, and he had seen the relaxed looks on all their faces. No, if the three friends were indeed in his home right at the moment, Bawuer would never be one to disturb them. Valar forbid should he interfere in their time together.

Hearing nothing but the sound of his own breathing, Bawuer decided that the house was empty. He opened the door and strode in. But as soon as realized that someone else was inside, he froze.

Bawuer winced as he watched Boromir looked up from where the Gondorian had been seated at the table, a startled look on his face. The younger man bowed his head. "Forgive me, I did not realize you were here. I'll come back later."

Boromir, relaxing when he realized that it was Bawuer. He beckoned for the Rohirrim man to come over. "Please, Bawuer, there is no need for you to leave. Indeed, it is I who should be kicked out, for this is your home." He gave a small smile. "I'm not used to being surprised for I am usual aware of my surroundings. But I feel I was too absorbed in what I was doing."

Glancing at the table, Bawuer saw that there were parchments of paper as well as an inkwell and a quill pen. Realizing that Boromir had been writing something, Bawuer once more tried to leave. "I will be back later. I am interrupting you – "

Boromir looked down at the parchments, an expression of deep concentration on his face. Thinking that the man was lost in thought, Bawuer tried to leave quietly but was soon stopped by Boromir's voice. "No, I am quite done."

"You are sure?"

"If I was not, I would tell you."

Bawuer went over to a chair and sat down. Oh, how good it felt to sit after being on his feet most of the day. His injured foot had begun to twinge irritably, and Bawuer knew he had strained himself a bit too much.

"Where is Gandalf and the hobbit?"

"Gandalf has gone to take care of some details, who knows what. As for Pippin, he is sleeping in the next room. He will be traveling by night, it would be best for him to get as much rest as possible."

After speaking, Boromir pushed another chair towards Bawuer. "Put your foot up for a moment. It should help take away some of the pain."

Annoyed that Boromir had guessed correctly about the condition of his leg, Bawuer rolled his eyes. "You are more persistent than my mother. I'm fine."

Raising his eyebrows as if he didn't believe him one word, Boromir spoke wryly. "Indeed. So your limp is only for show."

"I am not limping."

Boromir shrugged. "Whatever you say." The man began to blot the parchments so that the ink wouldn't smear. After doing so, he folded the papers carefully.

As Bawuer watched the man perform the simple duties with much care and precision, he absently brought his foot up onto the chair which had been pushed over his way. The movement caught the Gondorian's eyes, and Boromir smiled.

Bawuer raised his hands in defeat. "All right, my leg is indeed giving me some pain. But only a little."

Boromir raised his hands in the same manner. "I did not say anything."

Snorting, for Bawuer knew exactly what Boromir was thinking, he spoke. "Like a said, just like a mother."

"No, I am acting like an older brother." Boromir sobered down and looked down at his papers. For some moments neither spoke, Bawuer wondering what the other was thinking about. The older man had suddenly become… 'moody' wasn't exactly the word. It was more like Boromir had suddenly become very… maybe the word was 'melancholy'. And Bawuer couldn't understand it.

Fortunately, Boromir finally spoke up. "Tell me about your family, Bawuer," Boromir whispered, then fixed his green-grey eyes upon Bawuer.

Uncomfortable by the topic which had been brought up, Bawuer brought a hand up to push back his blonde bangs from his eyes. "Well…" he said somewhat nervously. "What would you like to know?"

Boromir gave him an understanding smile. "Anything you wouldn't mind telling me about."

Deciding to speak about Herluen and Morwyn, for it was something he could speak safely about, Bawuer began to speak. "I am an uncle to two fantastic children. Herluen is the oldest, though only nine. A very precocious nine-year-old if you ask me. Just before I left he had announced that it would only be a few years before he became a soldier like me."

Bawuer chuckled at the memory of the incident. Herluen had been so confident, squaring his small shoulders back with pride. Hopefully it would be quite a long, long time before he could leave home to serve in the Rohirrim army. Bawuer wouldn't want to lose him, too…

"The toy horse figure is his?"

"Aye. And the owner of the baby rattle is Morwyn, a sweet young baby, only a year old. She is the cutest little girl in all of Middle Earth in my opinion." Bawuer smiled, bringing up an image of the baby in his mind. "They both have probably already grown so much since I last saw them."

Bawuer looked up to see Boromir listening quite intently, a soft smile upon his lips. "I should like to meet them. Your sister must be so happy to have such wonderful children."

Happy… Bawuer felt his heart fill with sorrow for his sister. Yes, she was happy. Yet she was also so sad…

Heedless to Bawuer's sudden change of mood, Boromir said, "I keep telling Faramir to find himself a wife, and let me enjoy being an uncle. But he only blushes and says 'Maybe some day.'"

An interesting turn of subject though Bawuer was more than happy to change the direction from his family. "You have no wish to have your own children?"

At that remark, Boromir laughed out loud. "First of all, my friend, I would have to find me a wife."

Shrugging, Bawuer said, "You say that as if it is a very difficult task."

"A difficult task I wouldn't care to take up. No. I have yet to meet any woman who comes close to the type of person I would spend the rest of my life with. And besides," Boromir added thoughtfully, "there is really no opportunity for me to look. I would not wish to marry then force my wife to live a life where I am often gone and she is left at home. Wondering whether at any minute that her husband will be killed and she left a widow."

Boromir's words made Bawuer feel cold inside, for they had hit too close to his heart. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. Boromir didn't know just how correct he was…

"Bawuer, are you all right?"

Opening his eyes, he saw that Boromir was regarding him carefully. He forced a smile upon his lips. "I am fine. I'm just feeling a bit tired."

The Gondorian furrowed his eyebrows, lines of worry forming on his forehead. "I must tell you very seriously, Bawuer, that I would not be offended in any way if you choose to remain in Edoras. I can easily continue the journey on my own. You have already done so much for me already and with your injury – "

Bawuer interrupted his worried companion. "There is no way I would allow you to travel on your own. It is perilous enough for two lone men to travel through dangerous lands, let alone one man." Bawuer smirked. "I'm sorry. You are quite stuck with me I'm afraid."

Before he would let the other man speak, Bawuer stood up. "I think your friend is the smart one, getting as much sleep as he can. When will we be leaving this fair city?"

"As soon as it becomes dark."

"Then it will still be a few hours. I will be upstairs resting but I'll be ready to go in time." Bawuer began walking towards the stairs, somewhat glad to out from under the scrutinizing eyes of his shrewd companion. Bed sounded very good at the moment.

"Thank you again Bawuer." Turning around he saw that Boromir was watching him with a look of understanding. "You were kind to tell me about your family. Considering how painful it is to you at times. I thank you." And with a final penetrating look, Boromir turned away.

_Curse that man_, Bawuer thought with more amusement than annoyance. Careful and precise. And besides that, he was extremely instinctive. If what he had heard was true, it was quite possible that Boromir was as shrewd as the Steward Denethor himself.

"Your welcome, my lord."

* * *

Surprised that Bawuer had called him 'my lord', Boromir tried to question the soldier on his choice of words but the other had already ascended up the stairs. _Curse that man_, Boromir thought dryly. That Bawuer was a very intuitive young man. Intuitive, but he liked him immensely. Probably one of the reasons why he liked him so much. There were so many young men these days with only either a good strong arm or a good head upon his shoulders. Only one or the other. But Bawuer had both, and Boromir couldn't ask for a better companion.

He was no fool to not realize though that Bawuer had some very serious family issues. Whenever the subject on families was brought up, the young man would always become tense and become determined not to speak too much. Bawuer tried to hide it, but Boromir could always tell.

Boromir grimaced for he knew that he himself acted the exact same way as Bawuer did whenever he had to think about his family. He just couldn't help it, and probably neither could Bawuer.

He looked down at his hands and realized he had begun to absently play with the corner of one of the folded papers. After smoothing the corner as best as he could, he decided to get some fresh air. He stood up and after a moment's thought, took the papers in his hand.

As he walked the quiet streets of Edoras, for the first time in so very long, Boromir forced his mind to be free from all thoughts. He needed the peace and quiet, he wouldn't allow his mind to wander to thoughts which were disturbing nor troubling. Thoughts of home, of war, of friends, of family… he cleared his mind.

Up and down various streets, Boromir kept walking without any destination or purpose. On occasion he would meet with a Rohirrim soldier going on some errand or another. They would nod in respect to the man they knew only as Lavlaisi, the mysterious stranger who was known to the equally strange little man called a 'hobbit'. To the Rohirrim, Boromir seemed even more impenetrable as he walked the streets with his serious face and the solemn and occupied manner in which he greeted them back. The observant man would notice the folded parchments in Lavlaisi's hand which he was curiously running his thumb over. But the soldier would only shrug to himself; this Lavlaisi was not their problem, not anyone who to worry about.

Finally, Boromir reached a broad path, the main street of Edoras. Deciding that he would like to behold Meduseld one last time before he departed, he continued on the pavement of hewn stone. Soon the path began winding upward so that Boromir had to climb in short flights of well laid steps.

Soon he came to the crown of the hill. There stood a high platform above a green terrace, on top of which was built Meduseld, shining ever brightly from the light of the descending sun. At the foot was a bright spring gushing from a stone, the water spilling into a wide basin, then feeding the stream that had been flowing down the main path.

Boromir eyes roamed up from the green terrace to where stairs of stone, high and broad, led upwards to the platform. On either side of the topmost step were two stone hewn seats. Boromir knew that on any usual day, there would sit two Doorwardens of Theoden. But now the seats were empty.

Reaching out, Boromir let the water from the spring run over his hand. The water was refreshingly cool and he couldn't resist from bringing his lips to the water he cupped in his hand. The water was sweet to the taste and Boromir afterwards splashed the water onto his face.

Feeling as if renewed, Boromir flicked the water from his fingertips then climbed the stairs, his steps lighter than when he had arrived. Once at the top, he surveyed the huge doors closing Meduseld from any unwelcome visitors. The Golden Hall of Edoras, so different from the courts of Minas Tirith. Boromir ran his fingers lightly against the heavy bars of the door.

Remembering the papers in his hand, he walked to one of the columns of the building and leaned against it. He took the first parchment and unfolded it.

When he had been left alone in Bawuer's home with Pippin resting and Gandalf gone, the reality of his soon being home had made itself evident to Boromir. He had pondered what Minas Tirith was like after his long departure. He wondered what would have remained the same; and he wondered what would have changed.

But one thing he knew. He knew that his father would forever remain the same. And he knew with certainty that Denethor would not be quite pleased with the appearance of Gandalf in Minas Tirith. Boromir had always known of Denethor's persistent dislike in the Mithrandir. To the Steward, Gandalf was but a 'meddling wizard'.

How Boromir wished he could arrive in Minas Tirith with Gandalf, but he knew he would but hinder the speed in which Shadowfax would need to deliver his passengers to the city of Gondor. There was much danger because of Pippin's incident with the palantir and the hobbit would need to be brought to safety as quickly as possible.

So there really was only one thing Boromir could do. So looking around for some parchments, ink, and a quill pen, Boromir had proceeded to write a letter to his father, hoping that Gandalf would be kind enough to deliver it to Denethor.

Now, underneath in the awning of Meduseld, Boromir reread his letter.

_Dear Father,_

_ It has been almost eight months since my departure from Minas Tirith. Forgive me for the long delay of my homecoming, and for any inconvenience this may have caused to you and to Gondor. I have missed you and Faramir much, and I miss my home of Minas Tirith for it has been too long since I have beheld the faces of my family and of the __Tower__ of __Ecthilion__._

_ It was on the fourth of July of the previous year in which I left Gondor in purpose of finding Imladris. Not to seek allies in the Elves, but to seek counsel and wisdom from Lord Elrond. But more importantly, to discover the meaning of the strange dreams which came to me of one night and has been plaguing my brother, your son Faramir._

_ I cannot go into the details of what has happened to me since our separation, for much has happened, much of which I need to relate to you in person. Even as you read this, I am on the road making all possible speed to reach home as quickly as my horse can._

_ Once more, I cannot express the extent of how much I cannot wait to return home. I hope to find you and Faramir in good health and good spirits. _

_Your Son,_

_Boromir, Captain of Gondor_

Boromir scowled and barely restrained himself from crumpling the letter. He had never been one to be good with words. How much he had disliked writing as a young child, and even now the dislike was just as strong. But the letter was necessary he knew.

Yet how Boromir hated even reading the letter! He knew his father would purse his lips and growl in his usual manner while reading. Denethor of old had always demanded to know of everything and of everyone. He would be angered that his own son could not give more information; information he wanted, needed to know.

But Boromir knew that he truly could not explain anything in writing. It would be hard enough to tell his father in person of the countless incidents and adventures he had been through. Even more importantly, he could not even hope to explain the vital information he had discovered.

About the Ring of Power being in the hands of a lone hobbit who was even now venturing into the lands of Mordor, hoping to throw the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom.

About there being an heir of Isildur, a Ranger from the North who was descended from the line of Kings.

Those two pieces of information made Boromir unconsciously shudder in apprehension. The apprehension of what would happen if his father knew about the Ring and about Aragorn.

Boromir could not imagine exactly how Denethor would react. But however his father would react, it would not be good.

The other thing he knew was that Denethor would most assuredly not welcome Mithrandir heartily into his courts. Much distrust there was between the Steward and the wizard, the kind of distrust Boromir could hardly do anything about.

Well, that was the reason why Boromir had written one more letter. A letter to his brother.

With a smile on his face, different from the frown he had worn in reading the first letter, Boromir unfolded his letter to Faramir.

_Dearest Faramir,_

_ It has been too long, little brother. That is really all I can say. I have missed you greatly, and hardly a day has passed without my bringing the image of my little brother to mind._

_ You know more than anyone how much I dislike letter writing. As a man of action, I prefer speaking directly to whomever I wish to talk to, rather than putting my words to writing. Yet two things I must write to you about._

_ By now you probably know that Mithrandir is in Minas Tirith for it is to him I have given this letter to give to you personally. With him travels the Halfling, Peregrin Took. No, as you are probably guessing, he is not the Halfling from our dreams. That story is for another time, in which I hope to tell you everything in person._

_ But this Peregrin Took, Pippin as he is called, is one of the two persons I wished to write to you about. As my brother, the one whom I can put all my trust in, I implore you to take care of him. He will need all the friends he can have, for though he is of a stalwart race of beings, he is still very inexperienced in many areas of life outside his home. He has an insatiable curiosity and he always seems to remind me of you when you were younger. _

_ The other subject whom I wished to tell you about is of our Father. You know very well his dislike for Mithrandir, and I am somewhat sure that the wizard and his companion, Pippin, will not receive much welcome. Also, I have written him a letter but refrained from telling him much, for I need to speak to him in person. Both of us know very well how Father will not be satisfied with such an excuse. I'm afraid that this alone would not help to improve his mood. _

_ Please look out for both Pippin and Father. Both need someone to keep an eye on them and I am counting on you to do so._

_ Dearest brother, how I miss you and wish that I did not have to write you this dull letter. Instead I would have wished us to meet face to face and find a secluded room in which we can tell each other all we have gone through since our separation. Duties both you and I have, but promise me that as soon as I am home, we will put them aside to spend time just the two of us._

_ I shall be home very soon. Until we meet again little brother._

_Your Brother,_

_Boromir_

Closing his eyes, Boromir sighed. How he missed his brother! Oh yes, he knew that Faramir would be slightly annoyed but amused at how Boromir had written 'little brother' at several points in the letter. Yet that was the way Faramir would always be to him, his little brother.

* * *

Gandalf smiled in relief as he finally found Boromir. The Gondorian was leaning against one of the columns, his eyes appearing to be closed. The wizard was pleased to see that the man looked quite peaceful and relaxed.

At first, Gandalf debated whether to call out to Boromir or not. The man had been through a lot, and Boromir deserved a time of quiet. Just as the wizard was about to turn around and walk away, Boromir opened his eyes and looked out to the sun which was sinking low across the horizon. The warrior seemed not to notice the wizard and Gandalf watched with curiosity as Boromir looked down to some parchments he held in his hand. The relaxed look on his face disappeared and was replaced by worry lines and a solemn pursing of his lips.

Sighing, Gandalf realized that maybe it would be better if he spoke to the captain before he and Pippin left. He knew with certainty that Pippin would be talking the whole time and Gandalf would hardly get time to even say farewell. Now seemed to be the best time.

The wizard walked up to Boromir. The sound of his staff hitting the pavement made Boromir abruptly turn to look at him, the serious look still on his face.

"Pippin and I shall be leaving within the hour."

Boromir looked back towards the sun. "Yes, I had expected so."

Neither spoke and Gandalf took the time to study his companion's face from the closer distance. Without much surprise, the wizard saw that Boromir looked tired as well as solemn.

Gandalf decided to be the first to speak. "This morning I asked if everything was all right. You answered yes. Would you care to tell me the truth now that Pippin is not anywhere around?"

Boromir smiled dryly. "You were always so observant." He looked away and said softly, "No, everything is not all right." Then much to Gandalf's amazement, Boromir looked at him with a soft smile on his lips. "But rarely is everything perfectly fine, is that not right, Mithrandir?"

Walking up to stand right next to Boromir, Gandalf evaded the question by saying, "If everything is perfect, then there is no room to appreciate life. When life is not perfect, only then can we be thankful for those times when life goes smoothly."

Seeing that Boromir did not comment, Gandalf smiled and said, "Without the lush, green mountains of happiness and the dark, dangerous valleys of depression – "

"Let me guess," Boromir interrupted quietly. "Life would be but flat, colorless plains of dullness."

Gandalf gave the younger man an understanding smile. "A very astute observation."

Sighing, the Gondorian warrior only shook his head wearily. "I wouldn't mind just a bit of dullness in my life right at the moment."

"All right."

Boromir faced Gandalf in a puzzled manner as the wizard gestured with his staff towards the west. "The path is open for you, there is nothing stopping you," Gandalf spoke sharply. "Instead of traveling east where much awaits, where there will certainly not be any dullness, travel west. Find a quiet little hill far from everything, and forget everything except finding some peace. Maybe that will help your strange state of mind you seem to be in."

The wizard suddenly rapped his staff onto to the pavement with one sharp movement. The sudden sound made Boromir start abruptly and watch Gandalf with wide eyes. For countless moments the two regarded each other; the older with a sharp, intent eyes while the other looked surprised and somewhat dazed.

Suddenly, Boromir smiled in embarrassment then looked down at his feet. "I deserved that, didn't I?"

"What do you think?" Gandalf said with a shrug, though in truth he was happy that Boromir had reacted in the way he had. The Gondorian had begun to sink into that ever deceiving trap of depression. From what the wizard knew of Boromir, the best way was to snap the man out of his mood, and it seemed to have worked.

Still not looking up, Boromir spoke. "There is no possible way I can just close my eyes and wish it all away. You were all right, except for one thing." The man looked up into the darkening sky as if searching for something. "You said that there is nothing stopping me from just leaving. Yet there are countless reasons. My family, my country, my… friends. My duty. And my own self."

The maia laid a comforting hand upon the man's shoulder. "You don't know how relieved I am to know that you finally realize that. And I hope you never forget it."

Boromir turned to face the wizard, and Gandalf was pleased to see some worry lines erased from the man's brow. Gandalf listened intently as Boromir continued to speak seriously. "I cannot, will not, bring more shame upon myself by running away."

"More shame?" After a few moments, the wizard finally understood. "Boromir," Gandalf said kindly, "a person cannot be condemned his whole life for one action. And he cannot condemn himself. Most especially if that action is regretted."

At the word 'condemned', Boromir winced. "Maybe I – "

"Who are you to decide who is to be shunned by others, to put yourself under such extreme pressure?" Gandalf spoke harshly. "Do you remember what I told you in Lothlorien? I told you to 'not try to decide for yourself something which you shouldn't.' Do you remember?"

"I remember," the Gondorian whispered.

"Then do not forget."

"How can I?" Boromir said wryly. "You will not let me."

Gandalf chuckled. "And I do not aim to let you." Looking away back at the sunset, Gandalf glanced at Boromir out of the corner of his eye. "Do you feel better?"

"No."

Boromir's answer made the wizard turned sharply to face Boromir and saw with amazement that the man had a smirk on his face. "Everything is not perfect," Boromir continued to say, "but it is getting better."

"Do not be so cocky, Lord of Gondor," the maia said, barely holding back a smile.

"But I was telling the truth," the man said ever so seriously.

Gandalf sighed, satisfied. "I am relieved to hear you say so."

Boromir suddenly looked down at his hand and seemed to remember something. He lifted the parchments and Gandalf saw that they were two separate, folded papers. "Would you please be kind enough to give these to my father and brother?"

Not answering, Gandalf just nodded and took the offered letters then proceeded to put them in his cloak.

"And Gandalf? Please give the letter to Faramir without letting father know."

A strange request, but nevertheless, Gandalf nodded once more. "They will be delivered to them in person as soon as I reach Minas Tirith."

"Boromir! Gandalf!"

The two being called out turned to see Pippin running up the steps of Meduseld to reach them. The hobbit was already wearing his cape and about his waist was his belt and scabbard, his sword already sheathed.

Out of breath, Pippin couldn't speak for some moments while Boromir and Gandalf tried not to laugh at the sight of the little hobbit trying to control his breathing.

Finally, Pippin spoke. "It is already almost dark, and I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to say a proper farewell to Boromir!"

Not being able to help it any more, Boromir laughed softly. He knelt down so his face was level with Pippin's. "Do not fear, little one. I am sure Gandalf will no whisk you away without letting us say our good-byes. And please remember that I will be traveling right behind you. I shall be seeing you very soon."

Pippin nodded. "It will be nice that I will actually know where you are instead of wondering what became of you."

Gandalf watched as Boromir dropped his gaze, the wizard almost feeling the shame radiating from him. "Forgive me."

Shaking his head, the hobbit spoke seriously. "There is nothing to forgive. You took two arrows trying to protect Merry and me. You could have been killed, yet till the end you kept fighting, and against innumerable odds! I cannot leave without making sure you know how thankful I am."

Boromir turned away. "I do not…" he suddenly broke off and looked at Gandalf. The wizard raised his eyebrows, almost daring Boromir to continue his sentence. A hint of humor appeared in the man's eyes as he closed his mouth and did not finish his sentence.

The hobbit, not even noticing the event, spoke with earnest sincerity. "I know you feel as if you failed, and I know that I may never be able to make you think otherwise for you are quiet stubborn. So my gratitude is none the less."

Watching with interest, Gandalf saw something stir in the depths of Pippin's eyes. Wondering what the hobbit was thinking, he walked closer to hear better what the hobbit had to say.

"Little service would you as a great warrior of men think to find in a hobbit. A Halfling from the northern Shire. And being your traveling companion you know very well what kind of a hobbit I am." This was said with a small smile. "Yet such as it is, I will offer it, my service, in payment of my debt." To the wizard's amazement, Pippin shifted his grey cloak aside then drew forth his small sword. Then with great reverence he laid it at Boromir's feet. "To a better friend, to a better lord, I could not present my service."

The action struck deep into the very core of Gandalf's heart and before he could stop them, he felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. For such a little hobbit, Pippin had a good heart. For Gandalf, he could never know a more kind spirited nor gentle heart than what he saw in Pippin in that moment.

Boromir on the other hand seemed stricken. "You do not know what you are saying," he whispered hoarsely. "There is no debt you owe me."

"Countless times you protected me in our journeys," Pippin argued. "And you bear two scars, both for my cousin and I."

The wizard saw the Gondorian shake his head as if he was going to argue once more. But Gandalf knew that this meaningful act by Pippin was deeper than even that. The hobbit, unknowingly or maybe not, was showing Boromir just how much he trusted and respected him. How much he was devoted to Boromir. Swearing to be under the service of the Gondorian, he was demonstrating his faith in the older man. And considering that, at the time, Boromir was not having much faith in himself, Gandalf found himself asking Pippin, "Are you resolved on this?"

Nodding seriously, Pippin answered, "I am."

"Then give your sword to Boromir."

Pippin took it up from the ground and offered it Boromir. The man hesitated, and Gandalf could see the indecision in his eyes. Then a whisper of a smile played on Boromir lips, and he took the sword and laid it across his knee.

"Take the hilt," Gandalf told Pippin.

The hobbit knelt down so that he was lower than Boromir who was also kneeling. Pippin then put his hand to the hilt and repeated slowly after Boromir.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor and to a Lord of Gondor, heir to the Stewardship of Gondor. I swear fealty and service, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Peregrin son of Paladin of the Shire of the Halflings."

Then it was Boromir's turn to speak. At first the man could not speak, his eyes kept on Pippin. But the hobbit's eyes held the determination he obviously held in his heart, so Boromir replied, "And this do I hear, Boromir son of Denethor, a Lord of Gondor, heir of the Steward of the High King, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valor with honor, oath-breaking with vengeance."

Before Pippin could take his sword back, Boromir laid a hand upon the much smaller hand. His face devoid of expression, but Boromir's eyes betrayed how touched he was. And to tell the truth, Gandalf, too, was feeling very touched and even a little humbled by Pippin's actions.

Both the hobbit and the man stood up together. For a moment there was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. And being the wise wizard he was, Gandalf stepped back to give them room knowing it was best for the two of them to work it out.

Quite unexpectedly, Pippin smirked. "My lord," he said, then with an elaborate wave of his hand, bowed gallantly and most exaggeratingly.

Boromir's face broke into a real smile without any doubts or hesitation. He pulled the hobbit into a big hug and Gandalf found himself exuberant in being able to watch such a wonderful sight of the two friends becoming closer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **:P Hmmm… I don't think I did a very good job writing this chapter. Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! What did you think about Pippin offering his service to Boromir? I thought I'd change that from the books, because since Boromir's alive, there's really no reason for Pippin to serve under Denethor. And I thought that it'll be a nicer subplot if Pippin decides to swear an oath of fealty to Boromir. Hope that you liked the idea!

Next chapter should be quite interesting… though I won't reveal anything now about what it's going to be about!

* * *

**__**

**_Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"_**

**Melian the Maia** It's ok about not reviewing for some of the previous chapters. I totally understand that you've been busy. :P I'm glad you're out of the hospital safe and sound. I was worried you'd get out weirder than usual! LOL Sorry, I couldn't help but say it. Anyway, glad you liked the Boromir-Pippin scene, I made sure not to make it too emotional. What did you think about Pippin offering his service to Boromir? It was a pretty sudden idea.

**Kaye Thorn** Thanks so much for reviewing, welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! It's always nice to get reviewers from other Boromir fans! Hurray for Boromir! He's such a fantastic character. I'm flattered that you like my writing style. But the one thing I really appreciated about your review are your criticism. I always enjoy encouraging criticism and that's exactly what you gave me. I'll make sure to check the occasional capitalizations and typos (I'm planning on going over the whole story very soon to make small changes and fix mistakes). About the accents… :P I'm not really too good about that in Tolkien's world. If you have any suggestions or help tips about that, please tell me! Yeah, I did use some dialogue pieces from the book. Thank you for not accusing me of plagiarism, but I'll take very good care to not use too much of the book. Oh, and one thing I wanted to mention. I simply love your story, "Of Earth and Water"! It is simply one of the best Boromir fics I've read, and I love your writing story which flows so smoothly. Please update your story soon!

**Diadora **:P I made you emotional in the last chapter? Boromir is definitely such an incredible, strong character, a character which is so much fun to expand. And Pippin is so sweet, and I can definitely agree with you there! Hope you liked this chapter where Boromir and Pippin's friendship is strengthened!

**Lady Laffs-a-lot** I'm glad you think that my characters are staying very true to the books! Thanks so much!

**The Dark Wanderer** Yes, finally someone else knows more about Boromir's terrible deed. I'm pleased you would think that I wrote Pippin's reaction down very well. Ha ha, 'Arwench' indeed. :P Well, she's not 'that' much of an interesting character but still, I'd like to keep it with Tolkien's idea of having her and Aragorn marry in the end. It symbolizes the kind of strong, patient love the two of them shared for each other, lasting through many years and hardships. :P Enough of my ramblings, hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**shie1dmaidenofrohan** Welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! You are definitely most welcome after taking the time to review for every single chapter I've written! ::pmochizuki gives shie1dmaidenofrohan a big virtual hug:: Thanks so much! I'll try to reply to every comment you've made: 1) Yes, it'll sure be interesting that Boromir's alive, a great chance for a great AU story. 2) You seem to like Faramir a lot, I do, too! David Wenham played him very well in the movies! Yup, Haldir and Boromir are becoming friends. I thought it'd be interesting to make it that way. 3) Glad you like my blendings of the movies and the books! 4) Ooops, I'll make sure to change the 'gait' mistake. :P 5) ha ha, surprised that Lavlaisi's traveling with Eomer, were you? 6) I meant very much for the nightmare about the pyre to be verrrrry creepy, I'm glad it came off that way! 7) Haldir's alive, and that's way it should be. It's such a shame that Peter Jackson had him killed off in the movies. 8) I loved the part where Aragorn goes to speak to the orc masses at dawn. It would have been spectacular to see in the movies. 9) Ebon is a bit of a take from my two dogs, a papillon and a border collie, both very spoiled. :P 10) Whew, glad you don't think Isilme's a Sue! 11) All of my readers are curious about who Eowyn ends up now that Boromir's alive. Sorry, I can't reveal anything but I promise it to be good! 12) Another secret I'm keeping is about Bawuer's mysterious past. But again I promise, it'll be good! 13) Yes, poor Pippin indeed. I'm tending to put a lot of 'angst' on him but at least he knows that Boromir's alive now. 14) Looking forward to the Boromir/Faramir reunion? Well, I'm looking forward to it, too! 15) More of Faramir will be coming up in at least the next few chapters.

**Spry Sprite **Glad you liked the idea about the similarities between Boromir and Pippin's temptations to two evil objects. Yeah, the book version of the parting between Aragorn and the Rohirrim was better than the movie, though the movie did have its good points about it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Michaela90** Wow, I'm so pleased that my previous chapter touched you so much! I do have a tendency towards the over dramatic (as you can tell by the way I write), but I feel so glad to know my readers are liking it. Oooh… thanks for pointing out the grammar mistake in the chapter. I'll get it fixed as soon as possible. You're right, that sentence structure is incredibly weird… :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Pallas Analise** Thanks for the review! :$ Yup, my updates are few and far between and I apologize for that. :P Glad you liked the Boromir and Pippin dialogue; glad you liked Aragorn's scene, too!

**Shallindra** Thanks for the review! Sorry that I don't update too often. I do hope you like this new chapter!

**AAAClub** Was Elladan the elder twin? Hmm… I'll have to check into that a bit more. :P I'll tell you when I find out. Well, I'm done babysitting my cousins, I'm in lovely Hawaii! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon!

**Alex92** Whew, glad the new chapter was worth the long wait. I took too long to update, and I'm so ashamed. :P Been busy… but I won't get into that. Oh, Sean Bean IS extremely cool… sigh…

**King-Cold** Thanks for the review! I pretty much have an idea how I'll use the book aspects for Aragorn and the Other Two though I'll have to work out the details. Well, more about Denethor will be in the next chapter!

**Morwen Eleniel** So happy that you're so happy about my new update! Yeah, I know what you mean about really bad Mary Sues and authors making Thranduil and Denethor incredibly evil. ::rolls eyes:: I'm gonna be writing more on Denethor from this chapter onward now that we're getting close to the events from "The Return of the King". Hopefully I'm going to make him very human and a believable character and no just a two-dimensional baddie. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

**KendraC** Hello there! Thanks for reviewing yet once again! Sorry this was such a long update. :P Been busy! I know what you mean about major fanfiction withdrawal though. Lol Glad you have your diploma now! I looked at the Jane Austen site but couldn't find your stories. Could you tell me the titles of your stories? Hope you liked this new chapter!

**hornofgondor2** Yup, Boromir and Pippin are still friends. And that's the way it should be! "Do the Rohirrim serve second breakfasts?" ha ha!

**darkecho **Thanks for both the review and the e-mail! I'm sorry I couldn't write you an e-mail back since I was very busy. But I'm extremely flattered that you really like my writing style and that you would consider asking me to write a story for you! Well, actually, the plot of your story (with some changes) would make a very cool sequel to "Boromir, Thou Shall Live"! What a coincidence! But I also have an idea for a totally different Lord of the Rings story which I was planning to write after this. But maybe I can write both at the same time, we'll see as soon as I either finish "Boromir, Thou Shall Live" or my other story, a Newsies fanfiction. Again, thanks so much for the offer, I'm terribly pleased and honored!

**Lalaithiel Noleambar **Glad you liked Boromir's confession! I really worked hard on it!

**Racetrack's Goil** Hello dere, my 500th reviewer! Thanks so much for always being my faithful reader and friend! Glad you liked the previous chapter so much! Well, I'm gonna keep this short so I can hurry and update this. Toodles!

**orlandosgirl21 **Thanks very much for the two reviews! I totally understand about being busy, I've been busy, too! Glad you liked my keeping Eomer out of Helm's Deep, only to appear later on. Curious about why Rumil's there? More will be explained in the next chapter, chapter 17.

**Meg-a-millions** Thanks for the review, but what exactly did you mean by your phrase?

**iwantboromir **I love how there's more free time during summer vacation! I hope you get to do all you want this summer! I'm so glad you're liking my story, I feel so lucky to have such nice readers such as yourself!

**Aelimir** Hello! ::gives virtual hug:: Glad you liked the interactions between Boromir and Pippin! Oooh yes, Boromir will have to confront many other people before he is perfectly well again! Hope you liked this chapter!


	33. Traveling By Night

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live_**

****

**_By pmochizuki_**

****

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter thirty-three, and one of the chapters I'm most proud of! For Boromir and Pippin fans, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that this whole chapter deals with one or the other or both.

Before you read, please make sure you've read Chapter Thirty-Two. For some reason, fanfiction did not send out author alerts for the previous chapter so if you're relying on author alerts to keep you updated, please make sure you've read the previous chapter for it is quite an important chapter. Thank you!

Things will be moving along as now Boromir, Bawuer, Pippin, and Gandalf are leaving Edoras. But being the kind of author I am (), I'm making sure that there'll be plenty of adventures to keep you readers interested. :P

Special thanks to my 'family of reviewers' are at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Three: Traveling By Night_**

****

Pippin, unsure of what to do, watched on as the others prepared for the journey. Gandalf was speaking in all seriousness with the Rohirrim man named Elfhelm while Bawuer and Boromir had gone to get the horses.

It was already getting quite dark and Pippin wondered absently if the weather would become cooler than it had already become. It was only a few minutes before that sudden chilly winds had begun sweeping over the land. A gust of wind threatened to steal his cloak away and Pippin grabbed the warm cloak even closer to his body.

Gandalf, having finished his conversation, bowed to Elfhelm then walked towards Pippin with a most serious expression on his face. Pippin knew that now was not the time to ask once more if it was time to leave yet. The last time he had asked that question, maybe the third or forth time to ask, Gandalf had not even wasted time in answering him. Better to remain silent than be faced with annoyed scrutiny from a wizard.

As if knowing what Pippin had wanted to ask, Gandalf surprisingly smiled down at him. "As soon as all farewells are said." The wizard gestured in the direction behind Pippin.

The hobbit turned round to see that Boromir was approaching them leading Shadowfax. Well, leading was not quite the word for the Gondorian was only laying a gentle hand upon the horse's neck, Shadowfax following him docilely as a meek lamb would. And not two steps behind was Bawuer leading two other horses, one was black and the other was a very light gray horse.

Boromir and Bawuer, too, were dressed for travel, wearing their warmest cloaks and gloves. As Boromir's cloak was thrown back from his shoulders, Pippin detected the dull glint of chain mail which was visible on his arms.

For the first time, Pippin was struck just how much Boromir took the likeness of a Ranger now. He realized how much just by wearing certain clothes could help take up different appearances. The clothes were tailored simply, but were of fine material and Pippin had no doubt that they were given to Boromir from the Elves of Lothlorien.

Seeing how much he was being under the hobbit's examinations, Boromir eyed Pippin with curiosity as he let Shadowfax go stand by Gandalf. "Is something striking you as odd, my friend?"

Shaking his head, Pippin replied, "It is nothing." Then deciding that if he did not speak there would only be an uncomfortable silence, Pippin spoke. "It just seems strange that you will not travel with us, yet we are traveling in the same direction."

"It is for the best," Gandalf commented.

"'The best plans are always the ones to take,' that was something that I was taught at a very young age," Boromir said with a smile.

Pippin was about to make a remark when Gandalf interrupted him with a cough that suspiciously didn't sound much like a cough. "Pippin, it is getting very windy and there are still a few things we will have to prepare before our departure. Why don't you go stand underneath one of the doorways to keep out of the wind."

The hobbit noticed with dubiety that Gandalf and Boromir were now at the moment sharing a look which must have meant something to both of them. Boromir looked away to give Pippin a grave look. "I think it is indeed best for you to be out from this weather."

Pippin could hardly believe it; Gandalf and Boromir were purposely trying to get rid of him! And it was very obvious considering that the wind had died down quite a bit. He looked at one and the other, and both faces showed only complete sobriety. Knowing there would be no arguing with either one of them when they were looking at him in that certain way, Pippin resigned himself to just obey.

The two of them obviously had something they needed to talk about. Something they wished not to converse in front of him. Disappointed somewhat that they were sending him off quite deliberately, Pippin tried not to let it show on his face.

Using a fake, cheery voice, Pippin said, "You are probably right."

Then dragging his feet a bit, he began walking towards the closest cluster of houses. As he walked he passed by Bawuer who was busy saddling and preparing the two horses he had been leading.

"Their names are Ebon and Maiorama."

Pippin stopped as he realized that Bawuer had been speaking to him. "Excuse me?" Pippin queried.

Bawuer gestured to the horses. "Ebon is the black stallion, and Maiorama is the pretty Elven horse."

Ears pricking up at the word 'Elven', Pippin said, "Elven? She must be Boromir's horse!"

"Indeed."

As Pippin went to pet the horses, Bawuer leaned down slightly to whisper to Pippin. "I heard you've been told to go wait under the cover of the houses."

"You heard?"

Dropping his voice even lower that Pippin had to strain to listen, Bawuer spoke. "If you focus, it is quite possible to listen to what the wizard and 'Lavlaisi' are saying. The air is still and the words should reach your ears easily."

Curious to see if it was true, the hobbit carefully turned his head to peer at his companions. Unfortunately, they noticed the movement and Pippin abruptly turned back again to the horses, pretending to be occupied in petting them.

Bawuer chuckled. "Well, you will have to take my word for it." He began saddling Ebon but out of the corner of his mouth whispered to Pippin. "If they are worried about this… 'wind', let me tell you honestly that you might find more safety from standing behind these horses rather than up against any building. Especially with your… hmmm… 'convenient' height."

"Behind the horses - ?" Pippin caught the wink which Bawuer sent his way. He understood now, Bawuer was making a way so that Pippin could eavesdrop!

What should he do, should he deliberately listen in on a conversation he was being cut off from? But how he wished to know what they were discussing.

Curiosity winning over compliancy, Pippin very purposely strode towards the houses, making sure Bawuer and the horses were between him and the wizard and his new liege lord. Then he quickly doubled back under cover and stood behind Maiorama, but not even daring to peer around to look on whom he planned to eavesdrop on.

Bawuer was right, his height helped make sure he was hidden just enough behind the horse. And if he focused very hard, he could hear Gandalf and Boromir perfectly. It was somewhat hard to distinguish who exactly was speaking so Pippin tried to pick up some clues on what was being said.

"…greater is the risk now."

"You and I knew that very clearly from the very beginning." That was Boromir, to be sure.

"By now he knows that something is wrong, the dark servant and his steed have by now realized that all is not right with Isengard." Just hearing about the Ringwraith sent cold shivers down Pippin's back but he forced himself to shake away the feeling and concentrate once more.

"...has it now."

There was a pause and Pippin wondered if they were speaking even quieter than they had been. But soon the voices continued. "Then it shall be safe."

"But curiosity and determination will keep him looking and the more he doesn't know, the more dissatisfied and afraid will he become."

Who was Gandalf talking about? Could it be that they were discussing… himself?

Fears were laid to rest on Pippin's part when Boromir replied, "Sauron has lost his means to keep an eye in Rohan, a grave loss it shall be to him. But that only means he will strike at Gondor."

Pippin lost his focus for a moment as Bawuer came around to stand beside the hobbit to saddle Maiorama. Bawuer continued his work though, as if he hadn't even noticed that Pippin was hiding there. Except for a small smirk on the corner of the Rohirrim soldier's mouth, Bawuer betrayed nothing.

Having a compatriot in his mischief was indeed nice, now that Pippin did not have his usual partner, Merry at his side. Pushing away the hint of heartache at the thought of his cousin, Pippin returned to listening to Gandalf and Boromir…

"Pippin!"

Panic set in as Pippin realized they would see that he was not at the houses. Suddenly he felt someone grab around the back of his cloak. It was Bawuer, and the man easily pulled Pippin away from the horse, moving the hobbit to hide behind the taller man's body. "I shall got get the little hobbit, my lords. I believe he said something about maybe forgetting something at my house."

After a few moments, Bawuer finally leaned down and faced Pippin. "They are now looking away. Walk right in front of me so they shan't see you."

Doing exactly as he was told, the two of them walked to one of the streets of Edoras and as soon they were out of sight, they leaned against a building, both heaving sighs of release.

"Thank you, Bawuer."

"It was nothing."

Pippin thoughtfully looked down at the ground. "I wonder why they wished for me not to hear."

Bawuer shrugged. "Maybe they did not want to worry you."

"You were listening, too, weren't you."

"Of course, I was only standing just next to you. How could I not hear? I maybe have strained my hearing a bit but nevertheless…"

They both chuckled, enjoying the little excitement they had shared. "I do believe that you have done this sort of thing often enough, Bawuer," Pippin said slyly.

"Aye, that I have," Bawuer answered, his tone very dry. Abruptly, Bawuer's eyes became distant as he spoke again. "A good conspiracy needs good conspirators."

They way Bawuer had spoken made Pippin eye the man carefully. Bawuer's tone had been wistful and maybe a bit sad.

Seeing that the hobbit was watching him warily now, Bawuer lightened his expression and patted the hobbit on the shoulder. "You were a good accomplice. Now come along, by now we would have been able to reach my house then come back here."

The two made their way back to Gandalf and Boromir, the wizard already astride Shadowfax. By the way the horse was pawing at the ground, obvious that Shadowfax was raring and impatient to go.

Uncertainly, Pippin peered up at Boromir. The man tried to smile but failed utterly as any cheerfulness which should have accompanied the smile was nonexistent. "I do not like farewells."

Trying also to look as unaffected as possible, Pippin kept his eyes upon Boromir. "It is not farewell. It is only…" Pippin searched for what he wanted to say exactly, "till we meet again."

Boromir's lips pulled back into a more real gesture of amusement. "That is indeed correct. Now come, let me give my first command to you as your liege lord." The Gondorian knelt down and spoke directly to Pippin. "Leave with Gandalf and reach Minas Tirith with all possible speed. When you arrive, tell the Steward Denethor …" Boromir paused for a moment then continued. "Tell my father that I am alive and well."

Pippin nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"There is something else I must tell you to do. I am quite sure that Gandalf will inform you of what to say and what not to say in the presence of my father." Boromir said this with a slight pursing of the lips and Pippin saw some worry which was being expressed through the man's eyes. "But one thing I must tell you very clearly. My father will ask you, specifically or not, if his son carries a 'great gift'. You and I know what he will really mean, do you not?"

"He will mean Frodo's errand, won't he?" Pippin asked quietly, just talking about the Ring making him feel uncomfortable to the extreme.

Boromir patted on Pippin's shoulder encouragingly. "Let me tell you now truthfully that you cannot lie to Denethor. He would know it the moment a lie should leave your mouth."

Panicked slightly by what Boromir said, Pippin bit his lip. "I cannot lie, yet I know you wish me not to tell him everything."

The Gondorian squeezed Pippin's shoulder. "I'm sorry to place such a burden on you."

Sighing, Pippin asked, "What would you have me say?"

"Then tell him a truth," Boromir said with a slight smirk. "Tell him that I bear wonderful gifts from the Lady Galadriel of Lorien."

Relieved that he would already have an answer ready, Pippin could finally smile. "I can say that."

"Good." Boromir pulled Pippin into a hug. "I shall miss you, my dear friend," Boromir whispered into Pippin's ear.

"And I, too, will miss you."

They pulled apart and Boromir hastened to help the hobbit up onto Shadowfax. Gandalf pulled his cloak over even around Pippin and strangely, it helped ward off the strange sense of apprehension which had descended over the hobbit.

Boromir reached out and grabbed Pippin's hand in a firm handshake. "Farewell, young Pip." Taking his eyes off the hobbit, Boromir looked at Gandalf. "Do you have my - ?"

"Never fear, Boromir," Gandalf spoke. "They are safe."

Relief stole over Boromir features softly. Satisfied he seemed by what Gandalf had said, Boromir put his attentions once more Pippin. "Keep out of trouble."

"I daresay I will try my best, though it will probably all go to vain for trouble follows me wherever I go," Pippin said more seriousness than in jest.

"Farewell, I pray that you may have a safe and swift journey."

Gandalf and Pippin repeated Boromir's words. Just before Gandalf wheeled Shadowfax away towards the gate, Pippin got a glimpse of Bawuer watching him. Their eyes met, and Bawuer's face lit up into a smile. The man waved good bye and Pippin was barely able to return the gesture before he and Gandalf were out of the gate and on the road to Minas Tirith.

For some time the two of them traveled, neither of them speaking, the only sounds being the steady yet light footfalls of Shadowfax as the horse took off at a breathtaking speed. The rhythm almost lulled Pippin into that dreamy state of being not quite awake, except for the fact that the hobbit had too many things to ponder.

His thoughts first dwelled on that of his cousin. Dear Merry, Pippin wondered what he was up to at that very moment. There would be so much to tell him when they met again.

When they met again…

If they met again…

Not wanting to think about the possibility of their never meeting again, Pippin focused instead on what exactly he should tell Merry at their reunion. First of all, he had to tell that Boromir was alive and well!

Boromir, alive and well. Alive yes. Alive _and_ well? Pippin wasn't too sure. Truth be told, he had been incredibly shocked to hear of the crime Boromir had committed against Frodo. But if Pippin knew anything at all, it was the fact that Boromir was paying dearly for his consequences. Boromir looked like he neither had much peace of mind or peace at heart.

And if there was anything Pippin knew about Boromir, the man was truly sorry for what he had done. But Pippin saw something else that was quite obvious.

How do you deal with a man who feels he shouldn't be forgiven and thinks he doesn't deserve a second chance?

Pippin sighed softly, not knowing what to think.

His movement more than his voice must have caught Gandalf's attention for the wizard leaned lower to speak to the hobbit. "Troubled about something?"

"I was just thinking about Boromir."

"Ah."

The single word of understanding seemed to release the torrent of questions Pippin so wished to say aloud. "You surely must know what he has gone through. He told me everything back in Edoras. Yet it is so strange Gandalf, he doesn't wish to be understood, can you understand that? He has indeed done something terrible, but he keeps reminding himself again and again. What are you supposed to do with a man like that?"

Pippin turned to look up at the wizard and saw that Gandalf was smiling. "A very good question, Pippin. What are you supposed to do with a man like Boromir? A man who can't seem to break out from his set of mind that he should not have a second chance. But curiously, the answer is very simple. Be a friend to him, and never let him think for a moment that you would leave him. Someday, he will finally understand."

"Understand?"

"Understand that nobody is perfect." It was Gandalf's turn to sigh. "Boromir has in a way been spoiled from a very young age. He had much of his father's attention but that is not everything. He was spoiled in a very different way.

"He was born with a natural talent to lead men, a talent unsurpassed by others, a talent which runs through the blood of even his father and brother. He may not have much knowledge compared to his younger brother, yet Boromir has always shown himself as very astute and quick thinking, a skill needed in all leaders of Men, Elves, and all manner of races.

"Besides that," Gandalf continued, "Boromir's skills in warfare and as a warrior are unquestionable. His list of characteristics includes loyalty, courage, and chivalry. He is quite good looking and could have any woman in all of Gondor, except for the fact he doesn't care for such things.

"Put it all together, we have Boromir. And when you put it all together, I cannot help but add another characteristic of Boromir which I must sadly add; pride."

Pippin tried to process all of this while Gandalf spoke up again, this time in a quieter tone. "Imagine how Boromir feels, all his life being the kind of man everyone could only imagine being. But when confronted with the Ring, he failed in keeping his head and heart guarded against such evil. Now he feels he himself is a failure."

Both the wizard and the hobbit were silent, each deep in their own thoughts of a certain Gondorian. Just as Pippin was about to ask Gandalf what to do, the wizard interrupted. "You asked me Pippin what to do with a man like Boromir. All I can say is that you are doing an excellent job so far."

Puzzled, Pippin couldn't help asking, "What? I haven't really done anything?"

Gandalf raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling. "Haven't really done anything? Let me tell you something, Pippin. I was never more proud of you than when you swore fealty to Boromir."

Embarrassed by the rare praise he had just received, Pippin spoke. "I don't really know what inspired me to do what I did. All I know was that I did not want Boromir to think I was leaving him feeling that I was not his friend anymore. I knew only words could not really convince him otherwise. So if I cannot convince him I am still his friend, I knew I could convince him that I am his loyal servant and am forever grateful for what he has done for me."

The wizard nodded solemnly. "Your simple act did much more than you would imagine, young Pippin. You have given him back some of his confidence which he lost. You showed him that you still have faith in him. Whether he still doesn't believe he deserves it is beside the point. You did what you thought was right. And I will stand by your decision, for it was indeed the right thing to do."

Gandalf continued speaking, and this time Pippin heard the smile in his voice. "So tell me, is there anything else on your mind?"

Pippin decided that maybe it was the best time to ask about why Gandalf and Boromir had not wanted him to listen to their conversation. "There is one more thing – "

"Only one more?"

"What were you talking about with Boromir when you sent me away?"

"Come now, Pippin. I know you heard most of it, what else do you need to know."

Pippin was so glad that Gandalf couldn't see his face for he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "You knew?"

"It is quite obvious that if you could hear our conversation, then we could most certainly hear yours, too."

Cringing, Pippin could only say, "Oh."

Gandalf laughed out loud. "Do not think me an old dotard or a fool. I knew very well that you would not pass up a chance to eavesdrop. You hobbits are all alike. As for Bawuer…" Gandalf smiled. "He is a sharp young man, I very much approve of him traveling with Boromir."

Thankful that the wizard didn't appear to be angry with him, Pippin decided to be straightforward. "Gandalf? You said that there was now a greater risk. Will we be able to make it to Minas Tirith safely?"

"I cannot say what lies ahead of us, you know that," Gandalf said solemnly. Pippin gave a frustrated sigh. That comment didn't do much to comfort him at all.

As if sensing Pippin's mood, the hobbit felt Gandalf's arm around him tighten encouragingly. "It will be long three nights, four nights at the most before we make it to our destination. For we cannot travel by day, lest we be found."

Pippin shivered. "Found?"

"Sleep, Pippin. Sleep and be at peace."

Closing his eyes, Pippin wished it were that easy. Hopefully, the night would not last so long.

* * *

The thunderous sound of hooves from Maiorama and Ebon was a constant drumming in Boromir's ear. Only moments after Gandalf and Pippin had disappeared out of the gate of Edoras upon Shadowfax, Boromir and Bawuer had leapt lightly onto their own steeds. Expressing their thanks and gratitude to Elfhelm, who had forsaken his mask of suspicion and distrust for a few moments to clasp hearty handshakes, the two travelers sped off on their own journey to Minas Tirith.

And now it was a few hours later and Boromir and Bauwer had not once slowed their speed. Boromir tried to see as far as his eyes could fathom in only the moonlight, and he could not see any sign of the travelers ahead of him. Once more he was determined to feel nothing but relief that Gandalf and Pippin were riding ahead.

But then again, worry took over the relief. If what Gandalf had been saying was true, the Nazgul would be searching the lands high and low for any signs of either the palantir or the hobbit Sauron had seen in the crystal ball. What would happen if the Winged Creature caught Shadowfax's scent? Would there be any hope for his friends?

Boromir shook away the dire thoughts plaguing his mind. He would not know what to do if ever Pippin were harmed.

Hearing rather than seeing it in the corner of his eye, Boromir heard Ebon's gait falter then he saw for certain that Bawuer was reining Ebon in. Maiorama automatically slowed down then finally stopped.

With worry, Boromir turned Maiorama so they were facing Bawuer and Ebon. The Rohirrim soldier was already on the ground and tentatively feeling Ebon's foreleg.

"Has he injured himself?" Boromir asked in concern.

"I'm not sure," Bawuer said in a stiff manner. "He just suddenly started galloping wrong."

There was silence between them as Bawuer continued feeling and pressing Ebon's leg. Boromir knew how serious a leg injury was to a horse and he hoped fervently that Ebon hadn't hurt himself too badly.

Bawuer lifted Ebon's leg so he could look at the horse's hoof. Boromir saw the man's face relax visibly. "It's all right. Ebon has just picked up a rock in his hoof. No long term damage, but it must be bothering him."

As if to prove his point, Ebon leaned down and tried to take a bite out of Bawuer's hair.

Glad that the injury was quite minor, Boromir sighed. "Thank the Valar."

"It seems I must keep apologizing for delaying you, my lord," Bawuer said as he searched for something to wedge the stone out.

Boromir gave his companion a hard look. "This is most certainly not your fault, Bawuer. Stop apologizing. Besides, I do not want to tire the horses too soon, too quickly. It will be good to give them a break."

Lifting one leg over the horn of his saddle so Boromir could sit more relaxed, Bawuer finally found a stick on the ground then went over once more to lift Ebon's leg. With a little bit of wedging, Boromir watched as Bawuer got the stone out of Ebon's hoof. Letting go of the foreleg, Bawuer picked up the problem of discomfort and tossed it to Boromir.

Eyeing it closer, Boromir saw that there was a sharp edge to it. "Did it cut very deeply?"

"No."

The Gondorian looked across the horizon, first towards the east. Then his gaze wandered over to the south. He squinted at the mountains then asked Bawuer softly, "Dunharrow is over there, isn't it?"

Bawuer followed in the direction of where Boromir was looking, then nodded. "Aye, that it would be. A refuge for the people of Rohan, hidden deep in the vales of the White Mountains."

"Your family is most probably there, aren't they."

Abruptly turning away, Bawuer seemed as if he would not answer. Boromir wanted to hit himself. Here he was again, bringing up the subject of Bawuer's family. He was a fool to keep meddling.

But surprisingly, Bawuer faced him again with an easy smile. "Will you never tire of seeking to know more about my family?"

Embarrassed, Boromir shrugged. "I was not asking you of anything. I was just pointing out that we were leaving for Minas Tirith, I do not know how long it will be before you see your family again."

Bawuer became serious. "No other family I know of can understand my situation better than mine. They will manage. My grandfather has taken care of my family for a long time, and he will continue to do so for even longer."

Curious at the mention of Bawuer's grandfather taking care of the family, Boromir couldn't help asking, "And your father?"

And suddenly, Bawuer's face became ashen, making Boromir realize just how much of a sensitive point he must have touched. Striving to release the discomfort of the moment, Boromir said, "Do not answer, Bawuer. You do not need to."

The other nodded and swiftly mounted Ebon. Grabbing the reins, Bawuer rode Ebon next to Boromir, his face still pale and solemn. "Someday I shall explain," he said slowly as if deciding exactly what to say. "It is a tale for another time, when I can figure how to tell it."

"That is fine." Boromir put his foot back into the saddle. "Let us keep a slower pace for a few miles, just to be certain Ebon is fine."

As they rode, Boromir pondered what he really knew of Bawuer's family. There was a grandfather for sure who was no longer a soldier, because of some injury Bawuer had mentioned. There was a sister, someone Bawuer had been very close with. There was a niece and a nephew, two of whom Bawuer did not seem to mind talking about. And then there were the parents, both of them a complete mystery.

Seeing out of the corner of his eye that Bawuer was still acting uncomfortable, Boromir decided to talk of something which was sure to liven his companion up. "I believe you got along well with the hobbit."

The shadow of a smile appeared on Bawuer's face. "Aye, Pippin was quite an interesting hobbit to meet. An inquisitive and curious one to be sure."

"And a mischief maker."

"I did not think him that mischievous."

Boromir looked at Bawuer slyly. "You certainly helped in encouraging him to be so."

True to what Boromir knew Bawuer would do, the Rohirrim soldier started fidgeting with the reins. "Encouraging?"

"Yes," Boromir said pointedly. "You deliberately made a way so Pippin could eavesdrop on my conversation with Gandalf."

For the second time that evening, Bawuer's face became ashen. Yet this time had Boromir feeling very pleased with himself.

"I don't know if Gandalf knew about our two listeners, but don't think you could fool me." The memories of another eavesdropper made Boromir chuckle without abandon. "Let me tell you, Bawuer, of the years when my brother, Faramir, was between the ages of eight and thirteen. I was just beginning my teenage years. I tried to be a good older brother to Faramir, especially with my mother having passed away and my father constantly busy." The thought of his mother made Boromir pause to smile wistfully before continuing.

"So there were times when I wished fervently to be left alone without my little brother tagging along. Yet every single time I thought I'd lost Faramir, he was always right behind me. My little shadow."

"That would be… interesting."

Boromir smirked. "Now you can understand just how good I am at detecting eavesdropper. I had to be, with Faramir always close by, wanting to watch me, listen to me, and mimic me. He has always been a good spy; he has always been good at following me though goodness knows I've tried to get rid of him when I wanted a night out on my own."

"That is nothing compared to having a sister following you around," Bawuer said with a roll of his eyes. "Let me tell you, Boromir, having a brother is nothing like having a sister who adores you and wants to be everywhere with you."

Cringing at how terrible it must have been for a young lad, Boromir nodded solemnly. "I sympathize for I certainly agree. How old - ?"

"It was during my early teen years, too." Bawuer shook his head, Boromir guessing he was reminiscing.

Boromir was about to comment when he suddenly felt something was wrong. After a few moments of careful deliberation, he realized it was Maiorama. She was nervously chewing on her bit, the action which Boromir was almost imperceptibly feeling in the reins. It was then he noticed that Maiorama's gait had become somewhat stiff in manner.

He cursed silently. He had not been paying attention.

Glancing at Bawuer, he saw that the Rohirrim soldier had also discovered that all was not right. Seeing as how Ebon had his head held high, his nose flared, Boromir knew that Bawuer had to have noticed by now.

The air felt unnaturally still yet Boromir's inner senses told him to listen. Signaling Bawuer for them to stop, Boromir reined Maiorama in. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and listened.

At first he heard nothing and Boromir wondered if he was overreacting. And yet… he knew that so far, their horses had never been wrong.

It was then he heard it. A faint drumming. The Gondorian clenched his eyes shut even more so, trying to listen, trying to concentrate. No, it was not a drumming for the seconds between each sound was too far in between.

Now that it seemed closer, Boromir knew that the sounds were that of the beating of air, like that of wings…

Snapping his eyes open, Boromir whispered to Bawuer. "If we are discovered, head for cover in the mountains. There may still be a chance that – "

A shrill screeching filled the Gondorian's senses and cold tendrils of fear crept into his being sending dismay into his soul. Boromir looked up and saw the dim moon being blocked out for an instant by a large winged creature.

He felt Maiorama tremble beneath him and Boromir whispered to his steed. "Be still, my faithful."

The air was quiet again and he could not make out the creature any longer. But still, Boromir felt apprehensive. The danger had passed, or had it? He kept listening though, making sure that it was safe to move. He was about to ask Bawuer if all was right until he heard a strange sound. A whistling sound which was abruptly becoming louder…

Boromir turned around to see a black shape hurtling down from the skies towards them. A black shape with teeth that glistened for a split second from the moonlight.

"Get down!" the Gondorian shouted out as he threw himself off of Maiorama. He felt a strong gust of wind picked up from the winged creature's blow across his back. Boromir thankfully didn't hit the ground too hard and quickly stood up, hand reaching for his sword.

But as he looked up, he saw a sight which filled him with alarm. Bawuer was flat on the ground and did not seem to be moving at all. Out of the corner of his eye, Boromir saw the horses nervously pacing together as if not knowing what to do, seemingly uninjured yet frightened. But he put aside all thoughts of the horses as he ran to kneel beside Bawuer.

Turning the body over, he saw the great gash upon the man's brow. The man must have been either thrown off Ebon or been hit by the creature itself. Fortunately, he saw that Bawuer was still breathing but of what he could tell from the injury, the man was knocked out cold. He was just about to assess if there were any other injuries when he was interrupted

A cry from the fell creature met with Boromir's ears, an impatient cry as if disappointed in not catching its prey. Boromir gritted his teeth determinedly. Well, its prey will not make itself easy to catch.

About to stand up, he faltered as the ground moved suddenly. Once more he heard the screeching scream from his enemy, but this time much closer and not any longer from the air, but from the ground.

Boromir whirled around and as he did so, he saw the horses rear up then canter away. In the corner of his mind, Boromir felt it was for the best. He wished not for Maiorama and Ebon to become feasts for such an evil creature.

As he turned and was now facing his foe, Boromir thought with cruel irony that maybe he was a fool not to realize that he himself was the one becoming the feast.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahhh, I know! It's a cliffhanger! Well, I haven't had a cliffhanger in such a long time so I thought it'd be good to put on in. The next chapter is going to be quite exciting, isn't it? Tell me your thoughts on the twist I've put on Boromir's journey!

**Next Chapter**: As you would expect, the next chapter is of Boromir's face off with a Ringwraith. I might take a while to upload it because I really want it to come out really well.

* * *

**__**

**_Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"_**

****

**freelance beatnik **Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my Pippin swearing fealty to Boromir. Pyromaniac Denethor. Ha ha! You made me laugh when you wrote that! Lol Yes, Boromir needs to find a girl and settle down. A bunch of babies? Ok! Ha ha! Hope you like this new update!

**Lady Laff-a-lot** I certainly know what you mean about Pippin being your favorite of the hobbits. He's such a likable hobbit, I can't help but love him, too! And he's played out so well in the movies by Billy Boyd who did an excellent job! Hope you liked more of Pippin in this chapter!

**Daughters of Gondor** Still waiting for the reunion between Boromir and Faramir? Sorry, that won't be for a little while. :P I hope you can keep patient with me, I have a lot to write in this story! As for Boromir meeting up with other members of the Fellowship… that might come out in a little bit! Pippin swearing fealty to Boromir, you've written about it before? :P Sorry, I've never read any of your stories so I didn't know you had done it. I really hope you don't think I stole your idea. I hope you liked this new chapter!

**Jamie** Thanks for much for the review! Glad you're liking it! Thanks for the info on Dominic Monaghan, I'll have to change what I wrote about him later. And thanks also for the good luck!

**Racetrack's Goil** Hello there my good friend! Thanks for always reviewing, my faithful friend! Yes, smart of Pippin to swear fealty to Boromir, wasn't it? I just found out something (this is like so totally cts) but Kiefer was 22 when he played the Young Guns character! So young huh? Oh, and btw? Your explanation of Bawuer's whole family thingy is soooo… strange. Ha ha! Anyway, I'm still not revealing anything. Hope you liked this chapter, though you're probably dying from the cliffie.

**Michaela90** Thanks for reviewing yet again! Yup, Bawuer's past is finally going to start coming in to play in the next few chapters. Oh, cool! You have a Pride and Prejudice story? I would love to read it! I absolutely love Pride and Prejudice, especially since I recently got the A&E miniseries with Colin Firth starring as Mr. Darcy. sigh Anyway, hope you liked this new update!

**Lalaithiel Noleambar** Glad you thought the change with the oath to Boromir instead of Denethor worked well!

**Pipkin Sweetgrass** Oh my goodness! I was totally flattered by all your wonderful reviewers! They were all a great encouragement in writing this new chapter! I can understand why Boromir and Pippin are your favorite characters, they are simply amazing! And writing about them has been such fun for me as an author! Wow, your story was nominated for a Mithril Award? I'll definitely have to check it out! Billy Boyd is indeed an incredible actor and he played Pippin to perfection. That's interesting how you've done research on Boromir and Pippin. It was interesting how you pointed out that Boromir was a 'chronic care-taker' for I totally agree. That's how I wanted to portray him in my story because that's how I felt. In both the movies and books, it showed just how much Boromir wanted to be the 'older brother' to protect his 'younger brothers'. And not just Faramir, Pippin and Merry were included most certainly. Glad you liked the Palantir scene. I was re-reading that part in the book and I realized it never explained that scene while it actually happened. It only had Pippin explain later what had happened. So I thought it'd be a cool idea to write what happened just as it was happening. I'm also quite pleased that you liked the reunion and the confessions. They were a bit hard to write and I'm always so flattered to hear whenever a reader liked a particular scene. Really? You'd really consider me for an award? Wow! But it's only when I finish this story, right? Hmm… I'll definitely have to work at it! My e-mail address by the way is: Like you suggested, I'll have to get this story polished up and cleaned up as soon as I can. Just to let you know, I write at about two hours a day, one hour at the very least unless I'm incredibly busy. :P Again, thank you very much for all your reviews, suggestions, and encouragements. I hope you liked this new chapter!

**Aelimir** Hello there dear friend! I'm glad it was unexpected about Pippin swearing an oath to Boromir! I wanted you all to be surprised! Yeah, the letters were incredibly hard to write, I'm not much of a letter-writer myself. :P Horses get goosebumps, too? That is like sooooo odd! That would be sooo cool to see! Oh, I'm in Hawaii right now and I got to go on a trail-ride at Kualoa Ranch! My horse was so sweet, his name was Banjo. I missed riding so much and it was tons of fun!

**AAAClub** Thanks for the review! Well, actually I don't live in Hawaii but I go there often because my sister lives there (she goes to college in Hawaii). And plus, my grandmother lives there. In fact, I'm in Hawaii right now! Hee hee! I'm having such a wonderful vacation, and I'm getting to write a lot hence the reason I got this chapter updated so quickly! Cool, you live in Australia? I would so love to visit there!

**Kaye Thorn** Yay, thanks for your review! So glad you liked the Pippin scene, I planned on it being very unexpected, just to give my readers a bit of excitement. Yeah, I'm pretty amazed by how many reviews I have. ::smiles:: It's sometimes overwhelming to have people liking my story so much. This is not exactly my first fic, but the only one I'm really getting a lot of reaction. I guess not many people write Boromir lives stories, huh? But they're the best kind of LOTR AU story!

**Morwen Eleniel** Your ideas about Bawuer's past are very well thought of! My friend has been annoying me all the time, trying to guess all about Bawuer. Strangely, she can't seem to get one single plausible story! But your guesses are really nice, though I can't tell you if they're correct or not. But I promise, it'll be very soon when all my readers will discover what's going on! Hope you liked this new chapter!

**shie1dmaidenofrohan** Glad you liked the twist about Pippin swearing fealty to Boromir! I'm glad all my readers liked that part! Yup, Boromir has to learn that not everyone hates him or anything. ::I:: love him!

**KendraC** Hello there! I was so surprised to read that you're leaving for Hawaii… because that's where I am at the moment! I wrote you an e-mail giving you my phone number in case we could meet together once. :P But I guess you don't have a chance to check e-mails or anything while you're away. Maybe another time! I hope you have a great time! Yup, Boromir will definitely get to be an uncle, if Faramir gets married. I couldn't help but say it, since there's the dilemma now that Boromir's alive! Glad you thought that the letters fit Boromir's style. There were actually very hard to write. And yes, Pippin had sworn fealty to Boromir instead of Denethor! Very touching I thought, glad you thought so, too. I've been slightly busy while on my vacation here in Hawaii, but as soon as I get a chance, I'll have to read your Jane Austen stories. Thanks for all the info about your stories. Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter!

**Arianna Malfoy** Thank so much for reviewing! I'm very pleased you're liking this story so much. I agree, Bawuer is so cool, especially since I'm basing him on Kiefer Sutherland who is DEFINITELY one of my favorite actors! Hope you liked the update!


	34. The Powers of a Deathless Enemy

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live_**

****

**_By pmochizuki_**

****

**Author's Note: **Growl, I finished this story a few days ago, but stupid fanfiction's document manager was down the whole time, telling me I couldn't update! ::grumble::

Anyway, it took a less than two weeks to get this chapter up. I know for some readers it may have been too long, but I'm actually proud that I got this chapter finished so quickly! :P The reason was because this chapter was very hard to write.

I hope you all like it; as I said, it was a difficult chapter to write, considering I'm having Boromir face off with a Ringwraith. I really hope it came out all right… Also, I don't know if this chapter's title was any good or not. If you have any ideas, please share!

Shout-outs to all reviewers are at the bottom of the chapter as usual! If you've written a review, I wrote you a reply back!

Just to let you know, the 'present' time of this chapter is late evening of March 6th, 3019 in Middle Earth. If you're all wondering, I'm keeping my story strictly with all 'real' time events from the book as I am writing my story with the timeline at my side with notes written all over.__

**__**

**Disclaimer:** In the beginning of this chapter, the descriptions I used for the winged creature is taken from Tolkien's "Return of the King". I give all credit to him.

* * *

****

**_Chapter Thirty-Four: The Powers of a Deathless Enemy_**

****

Boromir's breath caught in his throat and he could neither move nor make a sound. For before him was the most hideous and fearsome beast he had ever laid his eyes upon. He almost closed his eyes, wishing that the terrible sight before him would somehow disappear from view. Yet whether it would or not, there was no way such a sight could ever be completely wiped away from his memory.

The winged creature was greater than all birds, for no bird could achieve such breadth of body and height of its entire being. Neither quills nor feathers did it bear on its skin. Instead, it was naked, its skin thick and almost scaled in appearance of a burnt gray color. The vast pinions were as web's hide between horned fingers.

The Gondorian dimly recalled something Faramir had told him at one point. Rumors there had been of these creatures, and as a matter of course, the younger brother had decided to search for any information that could be obtained. What was it that Faramir had said?

'A creature of an older world maybe it was, whose kind, lingering in forgotten mountains beneath the moon, outstayed their day, and in hideous eyrie bred this last untimely brood, apt to evil. And the Dark Lord took it, nursed it with fell meats, until it grew beyond the measure of all other things that fly; and he gave it to his servant to be his steed.'

Realizing he had been holding his breath, Boromir let it out and tried to breathe easily. As soon as he took his first breath, however, he wished he hadn't. He could hardly contain his gagging, for the creature stank of rotted flesh. Bringing his attention to the creature's mouth, he indeed saw dark blood staining its rows of deadly teeth.

Finally, for what seemed like years, though only a few fleeting moments had gone by, Boromir raised his eyes to meet those of the beast's rider. Except, there was no face to behold.

In horror he saw that the Rider, or if it could be called such, could only be viewed as a large shape, black mantled and oh, so terrifying. And underneath his hood, no face or features could be determined. Save only for a deadly gleam of eyes which seemed to stare straight at Boromir.

Suppressing a shudder, Boromir willed himself to meet the gaze. Slowly, yet as calmly as one could in such circumstances, he straightened himself up.

The Ringwraith hissed, but whether it was in anger at Boromir's defiance or in cruel humor at what might have been an act of stupidity, Boromir could not tell. But before he could even try to think of what to do now, the Rider spoke. "Reveal to me your name, human."

The words were whispered in a low voice, words formed by the winds itself and reaching not the ears yet the mind. Not unlike listening to Lady of the Woods. But while Galadriel's voice was soothing to the soul, a comfort to those who would listen as such, the Ringwraith's voice was harsh, demanding, and sent a shiver unbidden through the listener.

Somehow, Boromir found the initial terror begin to fade from his mind as tried to relax his tense body. Summoning up his voice, he replied coldly, "From when have the corrupted servants of Sauron cared in making proper introductions with others?"

For a split second, those gleaming eyes appeared to narrow. Boromir stood his ground and refused to back down. Finally, the Ringwraith spat back, "So be it."

Then all of a sudden, the Nazgul spoke sharply in what might have been the Black Speech to the winged monstrosity. Given a command, the creature shook its head stretched up its long, sinuous neck, giving out a cry. Then it fixed its sharp eyes upon Boromir and there was no mistaking the look in its eyes. The look a predator would give to its prey.

This time he would not be caught unawares and Boromir was not giving up so easily. He pulled back the hood from over his head, undid the clasp of his robe and with a jerk through the cloak out of the way. An encumbrance it would be against a foe so big in proportions.

But just as he laid his hand upon the hilt of his sword, the creature's head suddenly reared up and Boromir saw that its reigns had been sharply pulled back, accompanied by another command by the Rider.

The shape of the Ringwraith seemed to disappear, displacing its black presence with the black of night. Only when he stepped out in view of the dim moonlight did Boromir perceive he had dismounted his steed. Even now he stepped, no, _glided_ towards him, the only sounds being the gentle whispers of the Ringwraith's robes and the dull footsteps of his big strides. For a moment, Boromir was distracted by the glint from the metal gauntlets the Nazgul was wearing.

He kept his hand upon Elanorcil's hilt, not daring to draw until the Ringwraith made the first move. The foe came to a halt and spoke. "Your name, and the name of your companion," the robed figure said with a small motion to where Bawuer lay.

Boromir wondered why he was being questioned so closely about his identity and now the identity of Bawuer. He knew with certainty that this deathless being could kill him in an instant if he so chose to, but why had he stopped the winged creature? Better to catch the Ringwraith by surprise, it would be his only chance. Slim chance though it be.

But before he drew Elanorcil, a thought entered his head. Once he drew his sword, he would be killed for sure in a matter of moments. Yet besides not wanting to have his life taken from him, he also wanted to help Pippin and Gandalf the best he could. The Nazgul would head east, of that he was certain. The same direction in which Shadowfax with his riders were headed.

Stall… even if he had to stall this Nazgul with his death…

Stall as long as he could…

He relaxed his form slightly which caused the Nazgul to narrow his eyes once more. Boromir spoke. "You would care very much to have my name. Yet once more I decline to give you the pleasure of having such knowledge."

"Then I will wrench the name from your mind," he said with cold cruelty, "after I cut your tongue out for your foolish insolence." The opponent pulled out his sword and a split second later, Boromir had unsheathed Elanorcil.

As soon as he laid eyes on Boromir's sword, the Ringwraith froze, his advance checked by some sudden hindrance. Surprised by the strange action, Boromir held his breath, wondering what was going on.

The Ringwraith spoke, a strange thoughtfulness in its tone, "No heir of Isildur are you for you bear not the sword of Elendil."

In a flash of understanding, Boromir now knew what had caused the Nazgul to stop the creature from attacking him. He had thought that Boromir was Aragorn when he had taken off his cloak! There was indeed some similarities between the two Men, both were dark haired and grey eyed, though Boromir's were more of a green nature. And Boromir guessed that both had vaguely similar features at a first glance from strangers.

And the Ringwraith thought Boromir was Aragorn. At least, not until Boromir had shown he wielded Elanorcil and not Anduril, the Blade that was Broken. But that understanding only allowed a small amount of fear to fill a corner of his mind. How did it know anything about Aragorn?

But now there was nothing stopping this deadly enemy in killing him. Deciding to strike the Ringwraith with as much doubt as he could muster against him, Boromir lifted Elanorcil. "Nay, I am no heir of Isildur, nor is my companion. Nor he nor I wield the Sword of Isildur. Instead, here in my hand I take up Elanorcil, Sword of the Stars. Given to me by the Lady of Galadriel herself, and I carry with me her blessing."

Sure enough, the Ringwraith still remained unmoved, perhaps now with doubt gnawing at him. Then the dark figure began to walk slowly around Boromir and the Gondorian found himself feeling once more like the prey to a vicious predator. Yet he did not move except for his head and his eyes, making sure to keep the Dark Servant in sight.

"You know too much," the Nazgul remarked. "You will tell me all I need to know about Isildur's heir."

"Or what?" Boromir asked, trying to keep his terror in check.

The Ringwraith gave out a harsh cackle. "Then I shall bring you before my Master. From him your defiance will not last in his Gaze. He will leave you stripped with nothing. No strength, no will… no life." The last was said in a whisper, causing Boromir to shudder. "In the end when all your secrets have been stolen from your very mind, you will beg the Eye to have mercy on, for your life to be ended. But I will tell you now… my Master knows no mercy."

Stall…

"Then it will be in my best interests not to allow you to bring me to your Master."

His only warning was a shift in the Nazgul's robes as the figure raised its sword. Boromir lifted his own sword to meet it. Sword clashed upon sword, and Boromir felt the shock of it run up his arm. Gathering all his strength, he pushed the Ringwraith's blade away from his own and took a swing at the figure which was seemed like only a shadow. His sword hit nothing but air and he stumbled slightly before righting himself. He barely blocked another strike at his head then slammed his shoulder against the Nazgul, hoping to knock the being down. Instead, all he felt was pain in his shoulder then was pushed away with strong force.

As he stepped back for a moment to take a breath, he saw the Black Rider calmly, coldly, waiting. Seeing that, fury rose within Boromir, fury against this lifeless, deathless servant of Evil. Just his presence would cause many a brave soldier to flee in fear. Boromir had seen it happen and the fact disgusted him.

In his anger, Boromir lashed out. "Do not think your mere presence would strike fear in my heart. I have seen it happen, even in Osgiliath where fought the bold soldiers of Gondor. But it will not happen now. Not while there is strength in my arms and breath in my body."

"You are a man of Gondor," the Ringwraith replied, a vague triumph in his tone.

"Aye, that I am," Boromir said, smiling without any humor.

No more stalling.

The warrior straightened his shoulders drawing himself up to his full height. "I am Boromir, Captain of Gondor, son of the High Steward of Gondor, Denethor."

The Ringwraith was silent then finally said, "It has been long since you have been home. Do you know how soon it will be before Minas Tirith is taken. Even now, Osgiliath's last stand is being crushed. Your country has no chance and will soon be under Sauron's power."

The Gondorian shook his head. "He should be aware by now Gondor will never submit under His Shadow. The return of the King is near at hand, and then Sauron will know only defeat."

_And Sauron does not know that the Ring of Power will soon bring Him to destruction_, Boromir thought silently to himself. _If Frodo and Sam make it…_

Harsh laughter filled the air as the Nazgul began circling Boromir once more. "Then where has this King been all this time. No one has seen him, no one knows him. And you say he shall take up the throne. What do you think shall happen to the Stewards of Gondor."

Boromir tried not to listen but the Ringwraith's voice reached his ears as if the words were being spoken directly into his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a prickly feeling coming all over of his skin. "The Stewards of Gondor will be forgotten just as quickly as the line of Isildur was. But if Gondor were to surrender to the Eye…"

With shock, the enormity of what the other was saying hit Boromir full force. Was the Ringwraith…? No, he couldn't be… could it…?

Sure enough, the Black Rider continued. "You shall have great power, Son of Gondor. Power beyond anything imaginable."

As if under a spell, Boromir could only listen, his mind feeling dizzy beyond control. The voice began to sound so coaxing…

"The new King will never accept you or your family."

That voice… so inviting…

"Instead, you would rule Minas Tirith."

That voice… so familiar….

"Join with my Master."

And with a sudden, mind numbing clarity, Boromir seemed to feel suddenly awake. That voice, speaking those words. With shock he realized that so much of what the Ringwraith had said… had been the same things he had heard in his heart from one source. Such an evil source.

The Ring.

He shut his eyes and could feel the shame well up inside of him. What had he been doing, listening to the Nazgul? _Power beyond imagination._ He did not want that power! _Rule instead of the King._ No, that was not what he wanted!

At least… not anymore.

He opened his eyes and faced down the Ringwraith with a glare. With slow, purposeful words he gave his answer. "Your words… are full of venom."

The Ringwraith cried out in anger, realizing that he was having no more effect on Boromir.

Feeling as if a sudden weight had been taken off his mind, feeling incredibly free, Boromir continued to speak. "Your offer is but a lie, for your promise is worthless considering they are coming from a Servant of a Master of Lies. Your promise of power is only a promise of destruction and I cannot be bound to such a promise.

"I have sworn to rid my country of the evil shadow your Master has spread out from Mordor. He is planning to put his control over all of Middle Earth. But I say He shall not get past the borders my country to infect the rest of Middle Earth with your foul minions. No further shall He get than the walls of Rammas Echor and no orc, Easterling, or Haradrim shall set one foot in the region of Anorien."

"And what can one man do," the Ringwraith hissed in Boromir's face, causing the Gondorian to look away from the gleam of cruel eyes. "Your people will perish, your precious land will not see the light of the sun again. The hour is coming when the Eye will triumph. But alas…"

Here the Black Rider swung his sword and Boromir blocked it and for a few moments, the two weapons were locked in a battle of strength. The enemy leaned forward into Boormir's face once more and whispered, "Alas, you will not be in Gondor to see it happen." The bright eyes shined even more brightly. "You will never see Minas Tirith again."

Boromir gritted his teeth. "The only way you can keep me from my home is through my death." And helpless as the situation was, Boromir grinned, feeling incredibly reckless for some reason. Maybe it was because of the helplessness. In either case, Boromir was bold enough to spit onto the Ringwraith's blade.

A furious screech filled his ears, causing Boromir to flinch. That small distraction cost him much as he was pushed away with such force that he found himself flat on his back. Ignoring a sharp pain in his spine where he had fallen especially hard upon a stone, Boromir rolled to narrowly escape the Ringwraith's blade.

He was just about to get up when something slashed against his upper back. Biting back a cry, Boromir rolled once more, pushing aside the feeling of the blaring flame across his shoulders. The Ringwraith's blade had penetrated his chain mail but because of Boromir's movement, it had only caused the weapon cut a wide path from one side of the shoulder to the other. Any more accurate, Boromir knew he would have been skewered.

Finally able to stand again he barely blocked a strike which would have gone straight through his chest. Boromir moved to strike his own offensive.

Stall…

Boromir knew he had to keep fighting, rather than give up and be brought before the Eye. The thought brought a fresh wave of anger which helped fuel his mind with refusal to surrender.

Back and forth, offensive to defensive, Boromir kept up a constant rhythm in the clang of weapon against weapon. For some time, he could only concentrate on the flash of the Ringwraith's blade. Thrust, parry, duck, swing. Again. And again.

Before long, Boromir began to weary while on the other hand the Nazgul appeared tireless. Flicking his sweat-slick bangs away from his forehead, Boromir resorted in keeping up only a defensive, hoping to reserve as much as he could for a final strike. But as they fought on, Boromir realized that just maybe there would be so last offensive left in his arms. Already his muscles were trembling slightly and blood was pounding in his ears.

Throughout the whole fray, the two assailants had only fought with their swords. All of a sudden though, the Ringwraith struck out with his hand, backhanding Boromir across the face. The force of the hit caused the Gondorian's head to snap back, and he instantly tasted blood where his cheek had been crushed against his own teeth.

While he tried to sort through the strange haze through which he couldn't see straight, his sword was struck out from his hand. Even as the hilt slipped through his fingers, another blow to his chest caused Boromir to be thrown back several feet to land flat on his back. His head struck something hard and the haze before his eyes seemed to darken considerably.

Trying to hard focus on the present, Boromir struggled sit up but something pushed against his chest caused his to fall back again, his head once more striking something hard, a searing pain now making itself known across the back of his shoulders.

Blinking his eyes, through the pain he was finally able to make out the shadowy form of the Nazgul bending over him. It was then realized that the constant pressure on his chest was the Ringwraith's knee holding him down.

"Now you shall be brought before my Master."

"Never."

Boromir reached out to try to push his assailant off. But before his fingers even caught hold of the dark robes, his hand was being grasped in the vice like grip of the Ringwraith's hand. The other's strength was too much to resist, and Boromir arm was forced down back on the ground.

Then suddenly, Boromir heard the sound of something metal being unsheathed. The Ringwraith raised something up and Boromir saw a flash of a blade. He cried out as he felt the blade pierce through his lower arm. Through the pain he noticed that the Nazgul had straightened up a bit, not taking out the blade in his arm. He tried to move his right hand but only clenched his teeth, feeling that the knife was still in his flesh, his arm pinned to the ground.

Slowly and surely, the Ringwraith began applying a crushing pressure upon Boromir's upper body. It was getting harder and harder to breath, as he could not take air into his lungs. Along with the several injuries and being hit on the back of his head, Boromir found himself slipping into unconsciousness. Black spots appeared in his vision and there was no way he could focus any more.

He couldn't stall any longer…

Boromir knew with certainty, once he blacked out, there was no stopping the Ringwraith taking him to Barad-dur. And then there would be no hope for Middle Earth for who knew how long Boromir could stand a grueling questioning by the Lidless Eye.

He. Could. Not. Pass… out…

Suddenly, in a voice that sounded so very distant, Boromir heard someone calling out his name.

The weight on his chest lifted slightly and Boromir took in a deep breath, helping him to clear his mind.

"Boromir!"

There it was, that voice again…

Boromir turned his head to the side and saw that Bawuer was getting up from where he had fallen down. He felt a smile upon his lips, glad that his friend was all right. But that relief was dashed to pieces as he heard the Ringwraith speak.

"You will be taken care of in due time."

Bawuer unsheathed his sword. "You will not take the life of one so noble, foul creature. Not while this sword be in my hand."

The Nazgul then spoke out in the Black Speech, but Boromir was no longer listening or paying attention. For when he had turned his head to the side, his eyes had caught sight of something.

The hilt of Elanorcil.

Would he be able to reach it? Boromir doubted it, but there would be no sense in not trying, not at a time like this. Carefully so as not to get the Black Rider's attention, Boromir little by little crept his hand forward.

But alas, when he had stretched out his hand as far as he could, he found he could barely brush his fingertips across the hilt. Frustrated, Boromir only wished his other arm wasn't pinned down.

He was just about to try once more to grab hold of Elanorcil when the pressure returned to his chest. Boromir looked up to see the Ringwraith watching him sharply.

Boromir couldn't give up, not now. Or it would mean death to so many. And he could not allow it. He would rather die than be made captive.

Taking a quick glance at Elanorcil, Boromir heard the Ringwraith scream. The Nazgul had most probably seen the sword. Now or never.

With a burst of strength boosted by his determination, Boromir threw his whole body, left hand outstretched, towards his sword. The movement caused the blade still in his right arm cut through even more, causing Boromir to cry out.

But no matter, he now clutched the hilt of Elanorcil in his left hand.

In triumph, Boromir took the sword and thrust the blade upwards straight into the Nazgul's upper body.

* * *

Bawuer knew that things weren't going too well when the Nazgul had spoken in the Black Speech to his steed. As soon as it heard the command, the winged creature hefted its wings and took flight.

Keeping his eyes trained on the threat, Bawuer prayed to the Valar that he would live the night.

Then suddenly, just as the great beast began its assault on Bawuer, it froze then screeched as it wildly beat its wings and threw its head around as if in pain. The screech was accompanied by another sound and Bawuer looked to where the Ringwraith had been bending over Boromir.

But now to Bawuer's great surprise, he saw that Boromir held his sword Elanorcil. And the whole length of the blade was thrust deep into the Ringwraith's chest.

The Nazgul lifted his head up and screamed in a mixture of extreme fury and pain. As Bawuer watched, the air around the Ringwraith seemed to swirl into the very folds of the cloak hiding the Black Rider. The air seemed to vibrate like an upcoming thunderstorm; then with the Ringwraith's final cry, a strong blast of wind erupted from within the being, causing Bawuer to fall back from the force of the gale, as if struck by some very physical object.

The roar of the wind and a bodiless, shrill wailing filled his ears for a few moments and then… nothing.

Bawuer lifted his head and saw there was no longer any Ringwraith to behold. He got up as quickly as he could and raced to where Boromir lay. But before he could reach his friend, Bawuer felt another gust of wind, yet this time from above.

Instinctively he bent down to the ground and the winged creature landed just beyond Boromir. It faced Bawuer, a deadly look in its half-crazed eyes. Then it slowly dropped its gaze to the lying form of Boromir. And Bawuer knew what kind of look the creature was giving the Gondorian.

The Rohirrim soldier gritted his teeth. "Oh, no you shall not," he whispered as he once more raced towards Boromir, this time to try to save his companion in time. He yelled out loud, hoping to grab the creature's attention. "Do not dare to even touch a man when he is down!"

Bawuer stood between his fallen companion and the huge beast. Not giving even a pause for breath, the creature lashed out with its head, aiming to catch Bawuer into its mouth. The man shifted just enough out of reach to be in safety, but not too far so that his sword would not miss.

The edge of his blade sliced from the steed's snout to just under its eye. Bawuer was pleased to note with satisfaction that the skin wasn't as thick as he had imagined it would be. He had been worried that his sword would not inflict as much harm as he hoped it would against such a foe.

But there was no more time to dwell on his feeling of relief that the creature was not as indestructible as it seemed. The beast shook its head from the pain, scattering blood. Crying out in anger and irritation from the wound, it tried once more to snap at Bawuer.

Knowing he had to finish it now, Bawuer once more only jumped to the side then thrust his sword into the creature's head, right in the jawbone area. The blade bit deep, and Bawuer drew it out then stepped back cautiously.

The creature did not make any noise. Instead, a strange look came into its eyes, as if it could not really make out what had happened. It craned its neck then jerked its head and then gave out a strangled croak. It stretched out it wings and took flight.

For a few moments, as it disappeared into the dark sky, Bawuer wondered if it was going to attack again. But then he saw its dark form highlighted in the moonlight, heading east at a slow pace.

Bawuer dropped his sword with a sigh. It was over. The creature had obviously been injured too deeply, and knew that Bawuer was no easy prey. And besides, the fact of the matter was that its master was dead. It would return to Mordor, and who knew to what fate.

Turning on his heel, Bawuer went over to Boromir. He saw the shapeless robes and the sword belonging to the Ringwraith on the ground next to his companion, and he kicked both objects away. Kneeling before his fallen friend after laying his own sword out of the way, he saw that Boromir appeared to be unconscious. Bawuer took the time to go over the man's injuries. What came most to his attention was the hilt of a blade sticking out from the Gondorian's right arm. Wincing, Bawuer saw the blade had been pierced straight down near the elbow, just between the two long bones of the lower arm. At a closer inspection, Bawuer saw to his horror that while still being run through the arm, the dagger had then been drawn towards the wrist an inch or so.

The wound was bleeding steadily and Bawuer knew with certainty that if it wasn't stopped, Boromir would not regain consciousness. Even now, the injured man's pallor was ashen, becoming a sharp contrast against the dark beard and hair.

Cursing the night for the poor visibility, Bawuer tore a thin strip of cloth from his cloak. He tied it tightly around Boromir's arm, just above the elbow, to keep the bleeding in check. He grasped the hilt of the blade then glancing to make sure Boromir was still unconscious, he pulled it out.

The thin knife, for that was what it was now that Bawuer could see it, was much longer than he had thought it would be. Well, he would inspect it later so he set it aside and reached for the buttons of Boromir's shirt. The wound need to be bandaged properly if the bleeding was to stop.

But as his fingers touched the first button, a low voice reached his ears. "You look terrible."

Bawuer looked in surprise at the pair of green-grey eyes regarding him carefully. Hiding the worry he had been harboring for his friend behind a smile, Bawuer remarked curtly, "You don't look very good yourself." Softly, he added, "You look like you just fought against a very dangerous foe. Though you don't look very much like the victor."

Boromir shook his head then winced. "I don't feel very much like the victor."

"Well, let's try to remedy that. I'm going to need your help in taking off your shirt and hauberk."

Groaning at the thought, Boromir made a face. "Do we really need to?"

"I won't be able to bandage your arm if we don't. The bleeding won't stop easily considering the Ringwraith opened up your arm pretty good."

"Oh. Well, to tell you the truth…" Boromir stopped talking for a moment as Bawuer helped him sit up. When he spoke again, his voice was somewhat breathless. "The Ringwraith may have put the knife through me, but I was the one who moved - "

"While the knife was still in your arm?" the Rohirrim soldier asked in surprise.

Shrugging, Boromir allowed Bawuer to work on the buttons. "There was no choice. I couldn't reach my sword."

Bawuer followed Boromir's gaze to Elanorcil and for some strange reason, he felt that something was wrong. Boromir must have thought so, too, for the man reached out to touch the blade. As soon as he did though, he jerked his hand back. "It's cold," he said without emotion, but Bawuer could see the muscles in his jaw twitch as if something was bothering him.

Returning his attention back to the moment at hand, Bawuer cut the temporary bandage he had tied around Boromir's arm then completely removed Boromir's shirt and chain mail. Tearing another strip from his own cloak, Bawuer tied a pressure bandage around Boromir's arm again.

He noticed a slash across the back of Boromir's shoulders. He tried to comment but Boromir didn't allow him to speak. "It is nothing." Decided against arguing with the man who looked like he just wanted to get everything over with, Bawuer was just about to tear more strips from his cloak, when Boromir stopped him again.

"Maiorama and Ebon are just over there." Turning to where Boromir gestured, Bawuer saw that it was indeed true. Feeling relief that they appeared unharmed, Bawuer whistled and the horses came towards them at a slow walk.

"Bawuer." The Rohirrim soldier looked back at Boromir who was cradling his injured arm close to his body. "Look in Maiorama's saddlebag. I hope you won't be too displeased to know that I brought some bandages with me, for fear you would reopen the wound in your leg."

Half annoyed and half pleased that Boromir had been thoughtful enough to do that, Bawuer only smirked. "I do not feel any displeasure. Indeed I feel quite pleased to note the fact that I am not the one having to need the bandages."

Ignoring the glare Boromir gave him, Bawuer got up and went over to Maiorama. At first she shied from his touch, still nervous from the harrowing experience which had occurred. Speaking softly to her, he was able to get to the saddlebags and found what he was looking for.

With a gentle pat on Maiorama and a none too gentle swat at Ebon's nose, for the stallion acted like nothing had happened, Bawuer went to tend Boromir's arm. Tying the bandages as tightly as possible, when finished he saw in concern that the Gondorian appeared even more pale than before.

Keeping quiet, Bawuer worked swiftly and it wasn't too long before Boromir had his shirt back on. One button was left open just under the warrior's chest so he could tuck his injured arm in without having to make a sling.

Helping Boromir stand up, the Rohirrim soldier noticed with worry that the other man was unsteady on his feet. He called for Maiorama and when the horse came, Boromir leaned against her and closed his eyes.

"Where's your cloak," Bawuer asked softly.

Boromir waved in the general are where he must have taken it off. Bawuer found it laying a little ways away and he put it around Boromir's shoulders. He went to his sword and cleaned it on the grass. After sheathing it, he picked up Boromir's hauberk and went to retrieve Elanorcil.

Strangely, the sword indeed did feel cold to the touch.

He took the two objects to Boromir and tried to hand the sword to the other, but the Gondorian refused. "Sheathe it for me, Bawuer."

Though curious at the request, Bawuer complied then put the hauberk away in one of the saddlebags. As soon as he did, without a word, Boromir pulled himself up into Maiorama's saddle. More color drained from his face as he settled himself comfortably. The Gondorian closed his eyes again and used his left hand to rub his forehead.

"Take your time," Bawuer said. "There's something I need to do before I go."

Boromir only nodded.

Bawuer went over to his saddlebag and took out one of the blankets. He went over to where the Ringwraith's sword and the long, thin knife. He rolled both into his blanket and stood up. As he did, he saw the Nazgul's robes on the ground but he decided to leave it where he lay.

Tying the blanket back onto Ebon's saddle, he mounted then reined the horse next to Maiorama. Looking into Boromir's face, Bawuer hoped the Gondorian would be able to last the ride.

"Where to, my lord?"

Boromir gazed back at Bawuer, eyebrows furrowed in pain. "I believe you already have some idea where we should go."

"Dunharrow?" Bawuer bit his lip, wondering how his companion would react. Well, he couldn't help but want to have them head for Dunharrow. Boromir's wounds needed to be taken care of, and he knew someone who could help. And besides, Boromir looked terrible…

Thankfully, a wisp of a smile appeared on the older man's face. "Dunharrow it is."

With one last look at the dark robes on the ground, Bawuer turned away and lead the way as the two men headed for the mountains.

* * *

**Author's Note: **::Peeks out from behind computer chair:: So…. what did you think? Did it come out ok? It's been a while since I wrote action, but it was fun!

So, Boromir and Bawuer have survived the ordeal. But, you know me! Is everything really all right? Is everything really the way it should be? Find out more in upcoming chapters!

**Next Chapter:** The long awaited chapter where we'll have Faramir and Frodo meet! Also, expect to learn more about Bawuer since we're heading for Dunharrow, too!

* * *

****

**__**

**_Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"_**

****

**freelance beatnik **Thanks so much for the review! Glad you though the previous cliffhanger was a good one! Hopefully, this chapter fulfilled your expectations when Boromir 'dukes it out with the Ringwraith'. Still loving Pip, huh? Well, he won't be coming out again for a while since he's off for Gondor. But don't worry, the spotlight will be back on him in a few days (Middle Earth days) .

**Kaye Thorn** Ha ha! I really laughed out loud when you wrote that Bawuer and Pippin were such smarty pants. hee hee! I'm glad you felt my cliffhanger was well placed, I really wanted to build up the suspense. But I'm afraid that this chapter won't meet up with my reader's expectations. Did you like it? I hope at least someone does! Oh, and as you see, Bawuer isn't dead. Of course I couldn't kill him, besides Boromir I love him too much! Lol

**Pipkin Sweetgrass** Oooh, "The Bee Charmer" sounds very interesting! A plot to remove Aragorn on Gondorian law, plus Boromir is a main character? I must read! I've been to Encyclopedia of Arda, that site is a wonderful site and I go to it often to research certain things I need to look up for my story. Wow, your history on Boromir lineage was soo cool! I didn't know that Boromir's family descends from Elros. Boromir and Arwen are cousins? From which side of the family does Boromir descend from Elors, Denthor or Finduilas? I would love to learn more, it sounds fascinating since I never heard of that before. "Death before Dishonor." Powerful words, which describes Boromir very well. Hope you liked this chapter, I'm actually very nervous about it, wondering if it came out well or not. I'm nervous how people will like it. I tried to make it feel as 'powerful' as I could, though I'm not sure if it does come out that way. Please tell me honestly what you think, you opinion are valued highly. Thank you for reviewing!

**Redone** Glad you liked the last two chapters! It was my greatest fun in having Pip swearing fealty to Boromir, I thought it'd fit in nicely of what I've written. I'm pleased you like the winged creature description, there's plenty more in here. I hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter!

**Lauregil** Thanks so much for reviewing! Wow, you finished reading what I wrote in two days? Whoah, I'm pleased you would find my story addictive. If you do indeed write a story where Boromir lives, please tell me! I'm always on the lookout for those stories where Boromir gets a second chance. One question, in your review you wrote 'Nai elen oisille, mellon.' I know that mellon means 'friend', could you please tell me what the rest means?

**Lady Corinthian** Thanks very much for review! Well, things are now quite a bit safe for Boromir, except… is he really all right? Gandalf and Pippin should be safe now. And Bawuer… well, you'll see! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Celtic Angel18 **Glad you liked the interaction between Bawuer and Pippin. They're both pretty feisty and act very 'young', if you know what I mean. Hope you liked this new update, it was hard to write but hopefully it came out ok.

**Lady Laffs-a-lot **Sorry about the cliffhanger. Lol! But I really had to put it there! I really hope this chapter lived up to any expectations you had. Thanks for the reviews!

**Angel Queen **Thanks very much for the review! I'm so pleased that you like the way I'm portraying Boromir in my story. It's really amazing that the more you write a character, the more you get a feel for them, and that's how I feel about Boromir. I feel very much like I 'know' him, strange as that may sound. As for Denethor's fate now that Boromir is alive, I have it all planned out. Hope you'll like the way I write it! And hope you liked the Boromir face off with a Ringwraith!

**C **Hello Daughters of Gondor! It certainly is a cool idea with Pippin swearing fealty to Boromir, you should have it in your story! Faramir spying on Boromir, hee hee! That idea was kind of a sudden thought which entered my head, so glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**Arianna Malfoy **Thanks for reviewing again! Cliffhangers are evil, but I hope this chapter made it up! Yay, another person who's seen "The Three Musketeers"! Don't you love it? I do! Especially Kiefer, that's why I'm having him as Bawuer in my story!

**Morwen Eleniel **Ooooh… typo in the title. :P Stupid me. I'm fixing that as soon as possible. In fact, I'll fix it as soon as I update this chapter. I agree, Boromir, pick me! Your good looking, you can pick any female you want! ;) Really, you'd nominate me for a Mithril Award? Wow, that's such a compliment, thank you! Of course, I'd have to finish this story which may take… quite a while. :D Hope you liked this chapter!

**Alex92** Sorry you hated the cliffhanger. :P Yeah, it's mean, but I had to do it! Hope this chapter makes it up to you!

**Galadrielwannabe (Cindy) **Hi there! I had a wonderful time in Hawaii! Yup, now that it's summer vacation, I'm having more time to write. Oooh, 'exaggeratedly'. I'll fix that typo up. Thanks so much for pointing it out! I'm really grateful for you pointing out my errors, it's nice someone does that. Of course, I try to have as few typos as I can. :P Kiefer Sutherland is very excellent indeed! I just saw him in "Young Guns", a young 22-year-old Kiefer. sigh Very cool!

**orlandos-girl21 **Glad you're so pleased that Haldir gets to live! Yep, and Isilme was at Helm's Deep! Gimli's certainly a nosy Dwarf, I agree. :P You're right, in the book Gimli does get a gash on his head, that's how I got the idea to put it in. Then there's also the part where Aragorn goes up to talk to the Uruk-Hais. I thought that part in the book was soo cool, it's a bit too bad they didn't put it in the movie. It would have been fantastic I'm sure. Boromir: romantic, headstrong, and even more romantic. Ha ha! Your comment about him needing a woman to settle down with… lol! I was thinking 'You don't know just how many girls would be pleased to settle down with Boromir!' lol! Boromir climbing a tree IS cute. sigh Glad you liked all the Bawuer I've put in the story!

**GreenCat3** I totally agree, too many people keep saying that Boromir is evil! Well, I hope that in my story I explain well that he was just human. I agree, Sean Bean was PERFECT as Boromir! Hope you continue liking my story!

**hornofgondor2 **Thanks so much for reviewing! Yup, Bawuer helping Pippin to eavesdrop is cute! Hope you liked the Boromir/Ringrwraith battle in this chapter!

**Megaroo ** Wow… wow… That's all I can say, wow… Thanks for such a long review! It was lots of fun reading it! Oh, I know which fic you mean about 'a weird water creature bringing Boromir back to life' story. I just read the first chapter but I decided not to read any other Boromir-lives stories. I didn't want to feel too pressured that my story would be too much like other stories. But I'm so glad that you tried out my story and enjoyed it so much! Ha ha! You're an Aragorn fan, huh? I'm thinking of writing a vignette with Aragorn. I'll tell you when I actually write and finish it if you're interested. Boromir is a wonderful character to write, the more I write, the more I feel I 'know' him. And he's not bad to imagine in your head, either! Lol! I'm not too much of a Frodo fan myself. :P I mean, there are already too many Frodo and Legolas (especially Legolas!) fangirls who are totally crazy. Of course I'm crazy for Boromir, Faramir, and Pippin… but that's different! :P About who Boromir hooks up… I'm not telling! It's a big secret of mine, and I haven't revealed it to anyone. Well, I told my best friend, but she's not telling either. Quite faithful, she is. And don't worry, Boromir and whoever he falls in love with's romance will be very, very, very nice. You like Pippin, too, huh? He's so sweet, he makes such a good friend for Boromir, doesn't he? Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! And thanks for compliment about me being a good writer. I'm just doing my best, and I'm glad everyone likes my best! Chow for now!

**Daughter of Olorin **Thanks for the review! I'm glad my message about the author alerts not working for chapter 32 helped you! It would have been a bit confusing I think if chapter 32 had been skipped. Glad you're liking Pippin and Boromir together. They're so sweet, don't you think? And I'm glad you also like Bauwer. I love him so much, I love Kiefer Sutherland so much! Also, the reason the Ringwraith would waste time on them incase your still unsure after reading this chapter is 1) Sauron knows that the heir of Isildur is alive, 2) and it seems that no one in that reason travels in such a small group as two or three men any more, especially at night. All of Rohan were quite wary of coming under attack. The Ringwraith must have been very curious as to who would dare be traveling by night. I hope that makes sense! P.S. Haldir and Isilme will be coming out in two more days, Middle Earth time. As for Eowyn, she's coming up soon!

**KendraC** Thanks for the review! It's too bad we missed each other in Hawaii. I know what you mean about getting so much junk mail in the e-mail inbox. ::rolls eyes:: Quite annoying. But I'm so glad you had a good time in Hawaii! How were the hula lessons? My sister takes hula and she tells me how hard it is. I haven't been to the Polynesian Cultural Center for so long. Did they still have the guys climbing the palm trees? Ha ha! 'Just let a certain match happen,' then Boromir would be an uncle. That's for sure! Knowing how much Boromir knows his father, I thought he'd give Pippin some advice on how to speak to Denethor. Glad you thought it was a good idea, too! Of course Gandalf noticed the eavesdropping, huh? He notices everything! I really hoped you liked this chapter, I value your opinions highly so please tell me what you really thought!

**crimson-88** Glad you're liking my story! Hope you enjoy the new update!

**AAAClub** sigh I really need to visit Australia. Sounds so cool… Anyway, back to replying to your review. Yes, it's summer break right now since my school in Japan has the same system as in the USA (I go to my church's international school). Weird, your summer break is in December? Interesting. Definitely in the next few chapters, more will be learned about Bawuer since we're heading for Dunharrow. I hope you liked this chapter, what with lots of action!

**flip8** Glad you're liking my story! And yes, Haldir/Isilme are so sweet! And thanks so much for pointing out the typo in the "Camped at the Isen" chapter. I'll get fixed. You're totally right, it should be 'extinguish', not 'distinguish' (why did I write that?). Anyway, hope you like new chapter! Chow!


	35. Chance Meetings or Destined To Meet

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **And now I present to you chapter thirty-five! A little over two weeks to update, not too bad! I wrote this chapter in a very little amount of time, it's just that the Olympics started and I started getting caught up into it... :P

As most of you read in the previous chapter, I said that this will have the meeting between Faramir and Frodo/Sam. I hope you like the way I did, I based the meeting most entirely from the book, though you might recognize a line or two from the film version. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter! I'm so relieved that it seemed to have come off well and is well liked by many! T'was a hard chapter to write as I told you. I know many people have questions regarding the previous chapter. 1) Did Boromir meet with the Witch-King? 2) Did he kill the Witch-King if it was the Witch-King? 3) If it was the Witch-King, what about the prophecy about no living man being able to kill him {if he was indeed killed by Boromir}? 4) Was Boromir stabbed by a Morgul blade? 5) If so, is he in danger of becoming like a Wraith? Well, sorry to disappoint but I won't be able to answer those questions just yet. :P The mystery surrounding what happened that night will be revealed in future chapters since it will have more meaning later on.

Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter. Welcome back _iron-eyes24_!

**Disclaimer**: This chapter I am taking much from the book, "The Two Towers", the chapter "Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit". Much of the conversation is taken directly from the book, though most of it has been changed to fit my own words.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Five: Chance Meetings or Destined To Meet_**

It was a few hours after first light, and Faramir already knew it promised to be a beautiful day. The sky was clearer than it ever had been before, and it even felt like the Ithilien he remembered of old. It was spring, and Faramir wished he could take the time to enjoy it.

Instead, he returned his attention to the time at present. The full force of his army had already scattered to various posts, ready to spring the trap he had designed for the Haradrim. The Men of Harad were in for a surprise; they should never have openly marched into Ithilien. The road the enemy was traveling on led to the Dark Tower. And Faramir had no intention of letting them make it to their destination.

There was really nothing more to do but to wait.

Out of the corner of his eye, Faramir saw Elbaran approaching. Faramir was pleased to see him; he had sent Elbaran and his group of Rangers to go spy on the enemy. Faramir was eager to know if there was any new information to be learned. Most of all, he needed to learn exactly when the Haradrim would be arriving in the area.

"Elbaran, I trust all is well."

The soldier stood at attention and spoke. "Aye, Captain Faramir. The Haradrim are continuing to make their way in our direction. They should be arriving around noon, at the very latest early afternoon."

Good, exactly what Faramir wanted to hear. "Have they sent ahead any scouts."

"They are mostly relying on lookouts riding the Mumakil. Fortunately, my men and I were able to discover that there are maybe ten or twenty scouts spread out ahead of the main force of their army."

"What are their scouts like."

"The lands of Harad are a sun-baked land," Elbaran remarked dryly. "I fear they are not quite used to our forests, thus they cannot blend into Ithilien as well as they hope. Fear not, our men will spot them from a mile away."

Faramir smiled, knowing if Elbaran was that confident, then there was nothing to worry about. Elbaran made a good scout by being realistic and logical. He could take in situations in a glance, be quite level headed, blend into his surrounding, and most of all, he had an excellent memory. All the requirements of a good spy.

"Well done." At Faramir's words, Elbaran bowed respectfully. "I want you to notify the lieutenants about the Haradrim scouts," Faramir continued. "Tell them to be careful not to let our positions be discovered before I give the signal."

"Aye, Captain."

Faramir was about to dismiss Elbaran when he saw Mablung and Hirlon approaching. As they neared, their walk faltered, and Faramir saw them looking at him uncertainly. Faramir frowned, curious to say the least. He knew the two Rangers hated disturbing their captain at all; so if they were hesitating in approaching him, whatever they had to say would be interesting indeed.

Faramir gestured for them to come forward. Mablung lowered his head. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain – "

"You would never disturb me unless it was something important. Speak up."

The older Ranger glanced at Hirlon. "Hirlon just came back from a small lake which is not too far from here."

Stepping forward, Hirlon continued. "I went there to fill some water skins for the men because of the heat. And I thought I saw something."

_Something._ The way Hirlon said it made Faramir sharply ask, "What did you see?"

Hirlon's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to explain. "I really couldn't tell if it was man or beast. It had arms and hands like those a man I think, but it moved like an animal."

Mablung shot a look at Elbaran. "You're sure none of our scouts were followed back."

Feeling somewhat indignant by the remark, Elbaran narrowed his eyes. The act made Faramir watch the man's movements carefully. It wouldn't do to have two of his Rangers' tempers flare over this matter. Mablung had all but accused Elbaran of incompetence, and the scout was intolerant of being criticized.

Seeming to have noticed Faramir's change of expression, Elbaran took a breath and Faramir could see him calming down noticeably. "My lord," Elbaran addressed his captain, "I fail to see how anyone could possibly get past our net of soldiers which is between us here and the main Harad army. Hirlon must have seen some kind of creature."

_Or he must have been mistaken about seeing anything at all._ Faramir could very much imagine Elbaran thinking that exact thought. But Faramir had been watching Hirlon, and one thing could be said for the lad, he was looking quite adamant. Adamant that he really had seen something that needed to be brought to Faramir's attention.

Faramir weighed the options, and found that he had already made his decision. Hirlon must have seen something, and whatever it was, there was plenty of time for Faramir to have a look. Better to be safe than regret any inaction later on.

Calling out to Damrod, who had been watching the proceedings for some time, Faramir told him to ready some of Elbaran's men and bring to also bring Faramir's bow and quiver. It only took a few moments for them to do so, for having just returned from the scouting trip they were all prepared. As three soldiers stood before him, Faramir raised an eyebrow, noting that Damrod came to stand next to him. And Damrod was carrying his own longbow with him, his quiver already strapped on his back.

Taking Faramir's expression into account, Damrod handed his captain's longbow with a grin. "I would not miss out of all the fun, if you pardon me for speaking freely, my lord."

As if Damrod ever worried about speaking out of rank. In all of the years Faramir knew Damrod, the soldier had never once succeeded in keeping opinions to himself. In a way, Faramir mused that Damrod's interesting personality was what made him so likable, in an indescribable sense.

Taking a few more moments to explain what was happening, Faramir then led the way to the dell where Hirlon had last seen the mysterious something. As they walked, Faramir pulled his mask on over his nose and mouth then covered his head with his hood, the others following his example.

When they got quite close, Faramir signaled for the others to stay back as he went on alone. The dell was quite shallow, the small, clear lake lying in the broken ruins of an ancient stone basin. Careful not to slip on the moss and rose brambles which covered the rim of the basin, Faramir crept forward.

Besides the buzzing of insects, the air was still. There was nothing to see.

Instead of feeling any relief and just turning away, Faramir stayed where he was, eyes taking in every bush, every tree. Better to be safe than...

There.

Faramir narrowed his eyes, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But no, there was nothing wrong with his eye sight.

Not man, not beast; just as Hirlon had said. Whatever it was, its height could not be guessed for it crouched and hunched its shoulders. Its skin was of a grey pallor, and its eyes seemed unnaturally large. It was then that Faramir saw it reach out with one of its arms down into the water. It had a hand, with fingers and a thumb.

Faramir felt disturbed by what he had seen. His feelings told him that this thing was not quite what it seemed. And his feelings told him also that this thing held some important significance. Whatever it was, there was no reason to just let it go without learning more from it.

Carefully turning his head around, Faramir caught his men's attention. Pointing out where the creature was crouching at the lake's edge, he gestured for them to circle around. Hopefully they would be able to capture it from behind. Immediately understanding their captain, they all crept away, all except for Hirlon who came quietly to Faramir's side.

Faramir heard the call of a bird, but he knew instantly that it was Mablung's signal that they were in place. He replied with his own call, telling them to make their move.

At that moment, the beast looked up suddenly and before Faramir could register anything, his eyes met with that of the creature. For one split second in time, Faramir saw a look of undisguised fear in its eye. Then just as quickly as their eyes had met, the creature disappeared.

Knowing that his position was already given away, Faramir got up but stayed where he was, confident his men would catch the creature. He was still feeling unnerved by the expression he had seen it the thing's eyes. Could it have been some sort of intelligence he had seen in its depths? But there had also been something else. Something wild, and a little unbalanced...

Faramir heard the rustle of movement behind him and he whirled around. Hirlon, having heard it, too, pointed up the hill. "Up the hill."

"I heard it, too," Faramir responded quietly. Were there more of that creature he had seen? He then saw a thin spiral of blue-grey smoke rising from the direction of the noises.

He felt rather than heard his men coming towards him. He frowned, seeing that only Mablung, Damrod, and Elbaran had returned. The three of them looked grim and Faramir already knew what they were going to say.

"It got away. Slippery little devil, it was."

"Slippery, and very sneaky," Damrod added to what Mablung said. "I can't see how it got past us."

"Where are the others?"

"Trying to find any trace of it," Elbaran replied to Faramir's question. "And though I hate to say it, I'm afraid that they won't be quite successful."

Damrod nodded. "It moved so quickly, it's probably all the way back in Mordor where it came from."

At his words, the Rangers gave Damrod a hard look. Damrod only shrugged. "It must be from Mordor! Some new creature, some new devilry of the Enemy."

"A spy?" Hirlon asked with worry in his eyes.

"Spy. Scout. Whatever you want to call it."

Faramir didn't know what to think, but he had to admit, Damrod was raising some very serious and frightening questions. If the creature was indeed some kind of new breed from the depths of Mordor, he needed to know more of what he was up against.

He motioned for Hirlon to listen. "I want you to go find the soldiers who went after the creature. Tell them to continue their efforts until about an hour before noon, then go back to their positions."

With a quick nod, Hilron left and Faramir next addressed the three remaining Rangers. "I saw some smoke coming up from this hill. Let us go see what it is."

"Hoping to find more of that creature?" Elbaran asked softly.

"Either that or some answers, I will take one or the other," Faramir said as he began walking up the hill. The four men, as if of one mind, spread out from each with Faramir slightly in the lead.

The smoke had disappeared but he remembered distinctly in what direction it had been. As they walked, Faramir listened with one ear as the others spoke to each other in hushed tones.

"I told you that there was no way our scouts were followed back here," Elbaran whispered harshly to Mablung.

"Considering you were disbelieving Hirlon of seeing anything in the first place."

"I didn't say anything of the sort."

"Anyway," Damrod cut in, "we're not really sure where exactly that creature came from. If it hadn't come from way of Mordor, it could very possibly have followed Elbaran and his men."

Faramir inwardly cursed at Damrod. This was one of the times he wished his guard would keep his mouth shut. Fortunately, he found a way to distract them from having a full blown argument. "Here. Here is where the smoke came from. In the fern, no doubt."

"Aye," Mablung answered back. "Hopefully we shall findout what kind of thing it is."

"And what it knows," Elbaran added morosely.

At the same time, the men walked into the deep brown bed of last year's fern. The scent of sweet, burnt wood made Faramir look down at the ground and saw the remains of a small fire made inside a small hole. He looked up and saw a sight which utterly surprised him from the unexpectedness.

There standing before him were two small people who had jumped out from a thick cluster of ferns. Small for the top of their heads barely came up to his chest. Both of them had curly hair and somewhat pointed ears. Their clothes were dirty and travel stained, and their cloaks were of a greyish-green color which the Gondorian was surprised for how well it blended into the landscape. Faramir was surprised to see that they wore no shoes or boots; instead, they were barefoot.

As soon as the small people looked upon Faramir and his men, the captain was disturbed by the look in the darker haired one. Blue eyes had widened in maybe a little recognition. Recognition which Faramir was a little more than suspicious of.

"We have not found what we were searching for," Elbaran said slowly, as if still not believing his eyes. "But what is it exactly that we have found?"

"Not orcs, that is for certain," Mablung said, and Faramir saw him release the hilt of his sword which he had not drawn out from his scabbard completely. True, the beings did not seem dangerous, though Faramir was wary of the short swords they held in their hands.

"Elves?" Damrod asked doubtfully.

Faramir held back a smile which threatened at the corners of his lips. "Nay, I do not believe them to be Elves," Faramir spoke carefully as he gestured for Elbaran to stay back, for the soldier appeared as if to try to take hold of the small beings. "Elves do not walk in Ithilien, especially in these times. And Elves are wondrous fair to look upon, or so it has been said of them."

The brown haired one with who slightly the larger snorted. "Meaning we're not if I understand your meaning. Thank you kindly!" He spoke the Common Speech, albeit it with a slight accent that Faramir couldn't quite place. "And when you've finish discussing us," he continued to speak, "perhaps you'll say who _you_ are, and why you can't let two tired travelers rest in peace."

The annoyance he heard in the short man's voice made Faramir laugh grimly. He contemplated just ordering his men to take hold of them, but immediately put away that thought. He saw that the blue-eyed one had lowered his sword, and Faramir read in his expression that he really did not mean any harm. He thought it better to continue the conversation. "I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor. But travelers are few and scarce in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower, or of the White."

Faramir was pleased as the dark haired being spoke next, confirming his belief that though the other was more outspoken, the quiet one was actually the leader. "But we are neither. And travelers we are, whatever Captain Faramir may say."

_But we are neither._ Faramir immediately became very suspicious. The answer was not satisfying, and he hated not knowing the hard facts. And he guessed that whatever questions he asked would be met with half-hearted replies. He needed to know the truth. Speaking a bit harshly to make sure the two knew he was serious, Faramir said, "Then make haste to declare yourselves and your errand. My men and I have work to do, and this is no time or place for riddling or parleying."

A sudden thought entered his head. Without pause, Faramir asked, "Where is the third of your company?"

With some hesitation, the dark-haired one replied quietly, "The third?"

Knowing he had asked the right question, Faramir stepped forward. "Yes, the skulking fellow that we saw with his nose in the pool down below. He had an ill-favored look. Some spying breed of Orc, I guess, or a creature of theirs. But he gave us the slip by some trick."

"I do not know where he is," the quiet one answered, and Faramir instantly knew he was telling the truth by the look of disbelief his companion shot him. "He is only a chance companion met upon the road, and I do not answer for him.

"But if you do come across him, please spare his life. Bring him or send him on his way back to us. He is only a wretched creature, but I have promised to keep him under my care for a while."

He paused for a moment, then as if coming to a decision, continued to speak, his eyes keeping contact with Faramir's. "As for us, we are hobbits of the Shire, far to the North and West. Frodo son of Drogo is my name, and my friend here is Samwise son of Hamfast, worthy hobbit in my service."

Seeing the expression of Samwise's face, Faramir raised his eyebrows. "Bodyguard?"

"His gardener," Samwise corrected sullenly.

However strange the reply was, Faramir gestured for Frodo to continue speaking. Frodo had immediately caught his attention by saying the words 'hobbit' and 'Shire'. "We have come by long way, out of Rivendell, or Imladris as some call it."

Imladris! Faramir couldn't help but start at the mention of that place. Imaldris, the mysterious place where Boromir had made his way almost eight months ago! Did this hobbit have some information of his brother? Unexpected hope rose within him and Faramir leaned forward, listening intently.

Seeming to have noticed Faramir change of expression, Frodo spoke a little more slowly. "Seven companions we had. One we lost in Moria..." the hobbit paused and Faramir saw a flash of pain flicker in his eyes before he continued. "The others we left at Parth Galen above Rauros. Two were of my kin, hobbits also from the Shire. A Dwarf there was also, and an Elf, and two men. They were Aragorn, and the other who said that he came out of Minas Tirith was Boromir."

"Boromir!" Faramir dimly heard the other three Rangers exclaim but he himself only overwhelmed. Boromir, did this Frodo and Samwise know what had happened to Boromir? He had last been seen at Parth Galen? What had happened since then?

With all these thoughts running through his head, only one other thought was most clear. It was just too coincidental. That he should meet unexpectedly with two beings who knew about Boromir, of all the places in all of Middle Earth to meet!

"Boromir, son of the Lord Denethor?" Frodo confirmed Faramir's question with a nod.

Trying to remain calm though his mind raced with thoughts and his heart raced at a fast race, Faramir narrowed his eyes. "You came with him? That is news indeed, if it be true. Know, little strangers, that Boromir son of Denethor was High Warden of the White Tower, and our Captain-General. We miss him sorely." _Sorely is he missed by his brother_, Faramir thought to himself before asking, "Who are you then, and what had you to do with him? Be quick, for the sun is climbing."

Frodo was quiet, indecision written over his features. Finally, he said, "Are the riddling words known to you that Boromir brought to Rivndell?

_Seek the Sword that was Broken._

_In Imladris it dwells._

Do you know the words, Captain Faramir?"

As Frodo spoke the words, Faramir was assaulted with the memory of that haunting vision. The eastern sky growing dark, the growing thunder, then the pale light lingering in the West. Then the voice crying out with the riddling words. In astonishment, Faramir said, "The words are indeed known to me. It is some token of your truth that you know them also."

"Aragorn whom I named is the bearer of the Sword that was Broken," Frodo said, appearing glad that maybe Faramir was going to believe him. He then gestured to Samwise and himself. "And we are the Halflings that the rhyme spoke of."

It was finally all too clear to Faramir, and he couldn't understand how he didn't realize it from the very beginning. "That I see." But still suspicious of coincidences, he also said, "Or I see that it might be so." He then asked the most puzzling about the rhyme, the reason why Denethor had been so determined to send someone to Imladris. "And what is Isildur's Bane?"

With experience of interrogation, Faramir noted Samwise shift his weight and refrain from looking at his companion. Frodo, too, betrayed some unease as he put his sword away before answering. "That is hidden. Most probably it will be made clear in time."

Faramir was most certain that Frodo was hiding something. But he decided not to press it. At least, not now. "We must learn more of this, and know what had you so far east under the shadow of yonder – " Faramir pointed east but said no name. "We have business at hand. You are in much danger and you would not have gone very far by field or road today. There will be combat nigh at hand before the day is full. Then death, or swift retreat to the River Anduin. I will leave two of my men to guard you, for your own good, and for mine."

Holding up a hand for he saw that Samwise was about to protest, Faramir interrupted him before he could speak. "Wise men trust not to chance meetings on the road. Especially in this land. If I return, I will be honored to speak more with you."

Frodo, also noticing Samwise's irritation, laid a hand on his friend. "Farewell," Frodo said with a bow. "Whatever you may think, I am a friend of all enemies of the One Enemy. We would go with you, if we Halfling folk could be of any service to you, such doughty men and strong as you seem, and if my errand allowed it. May the light shine on your swords."

Faramir chuckled at the hobbit's words. "The Halflings are courteous folk, whatever else they may be."

The captain turned to his men. "I will need two men to watch them," he spoke in low tones so that the hobbits would not hear. "Damrod –"

Damrod rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Though I hardly think we need two people to watch two very little people. They said they were Halflings, right? Means only half a person. I don't see why two people are needed..."

Ignoring the rest of Damrod's speech on 'Halflings', Mablung cut in. "I'll stay and keep Damrod quiet."

Faramir breathed a sigh of relief. Faramir and Mablung were the only ones who could keep Damrod in line, it would be best if the two good friends stayed together. Nodding his acknowledgment, Faramir turned around to face the hobbits.

"Farewell, we shall meet again soon."

Frodo bowed once more, Samwise following his example mere seconds later. With that, Faramir with Elbaran right at heels, left the area for the sun was rising, and the enemy would soon be upon them.

But as he left, Faramir had a feeling that his mind wouldn't be completely into the upcoming battle. Instead, he found his mind dwelling on the strange encounter with the hobbits. As he had said, 'Wise men trust not to chance meetings on the road...'

* * *

Faedwyn entered the tent and as quietly as possible knelt on the floor next to the unconscious man. She laid a hand on his forehead and noted with concern that his temperature was still quite warm.

She carefully lifted the cloth which covered the man's right forearm. The wound had finally stopped bleeding, thanks to the bandage Bawuer had tied firmly above the injury to staunch the blood flow. But the gaping wound pierced through the arm did not appear to be healing in the least bit.

Without thinking, Faedwyn looked towards the tent's entrance, knowing that Bawuer was probably still standing guard, just waiting. She had told him to get some rest for he seemed tired, considering the long journey he had just come from.

Bawuer had told her vaguely what had happened that had brought him and his friend here to Dunharrow. And though Bawuer had tried to make light of his own injuries, Faedwyn could tell that the gash on his forehead was bothering him. Try as he might, she couldn't help worrying about the way he kept closing his eyes for a few moments at a time, as if he was trying to control some headache or dizziness. It was so frustrating since he wouldn't let her look at the injury.

Looking back to the unconscious man on the floor of her tent, Faedwyn suddenly made a decision.

She reached for her satchel containing all of her herbs and medicinal plants and dug through until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small packet and unwrapping the paper, displayed the contents which were nine dried leaves.

Faedwyn remembered clearly the time she had picked the leaves. It had been so many years ago, countless years ago, when she had journeyed to Lossarnach. The land had been an abundance of flowers and herbs; both a naturalist and a healer's delight.

She had come across the plant and had immediately loved the aroma it had given off when the leaves were crushed. More wholesome than sweet, she had gathered many of the leaves, thinking to dry them and use it to freshen the house with its smell. Of course when brought before the herb master, he had only told her that kingsfoil possessed no healing properties. And Faedwyn believed him.

That is, until one day she had crushed some of the dried leaves and soaked it in water. She left the bowl of sweet smelling water in the kitchen and went out to the marketplace. When she returned home, she found her husband awake, his headache which he had been suffering from for many days having left him. Faedwyn tentatively believed that the kingsfoil had something to do with it, considering she and her husband slept in the room next to the kitchen.

Her husband. Thoughts of him made Faedwyn wish she could see him again...

Shaking away the thought, Faedwyn chose three kingsfoil leaves and put the rest away. Ever since that day when she had first guessed the plant's powers, she never used the leaves, deciding them to only be used when she felt that there was no other alternative.

One thing she knew, the man in front of her had been unconscious for far too long. And she did not like the look of his injuries...

At that moment, Faedwyn heard the tent flap being opened behind her and she turned to see Deluen enter the tent, a bowl of steaming water in her hands. Faedwyn gestured for the Rohirrim woman to sit next to her.

"Deluen, you come just in time," Faedwyn said, taking the bowl from the young woman.

"Has he woken at all?" Deluen asked softly.

Answering only by shaking her head, Faedwyn placed the bowl down in front of her then picked up the kingsfoil leaves she had set aside. Whispering a blessing over the leaves, she crushed them and she welcomed the almost overpowering scent it gave off.

Deluin breathed the air in deeply and smiled. "I remember when you last used kingsfoil."

"Let us be thankful I remembered I had these leaves at all or your grandfather would most certainly have lost his leg," Faedwyn said as she placed the kingsfoil into the water. Taking a clean cloth, she dipped in the scented water and bathed the unconscious man's face.

Faedwyn smiled, seeing that the man stirred though he did not open his eyes. "Deluen, hold the bowl next to his head so that he can continue to breath in the aroma."

As the young woman obeyed, Faedwyn dampened her cloth some more then carefully laved his injured arm. After she was done, she decided to go ahead and bandage the arm and did so.

Just as she finished, she saw the man open his eyes. He blinked for a few moments and then focused his gaze on her. Faedwyn smiled at the look of confusion on his face. "Glad to see you are awake, my lord."

The Gondorian Captain-General stared at her questioningly. "Have we met?"

"We have not had a formal introduction yet," Faedwyn said. "You were quite unconscious when you arrived. I doubt you remember anything of the past six or seven hours."

"Am I in Dunharrow?" Boromir asked, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Most assuredly."

"And the time?"

"It will be noon in an hour."

Boromir tried to sit up but was stopped by Faedwyn and Deluen's hands on his shoulders. The man grunted and using his uninjured arm pushed their hands away. "I can't think lying down," Boromir said in irritation.

Shaking her head at his obstinacy, Faedwyn spoke to Deluen. "Would you please go get some more blankets and pillows? And on your way out, tell Bawuer to come in here."

As Deluen left, Faedwyn helped Boromir sit up, albeit a bit awkwardly. Boromir was a tall man and in his weakened condition, besides having an injured arm, didn't have much strength to accomplish even a simple task. As for Faedwyn, she had to say she was quite the opposite in being fairly small and not a physically strong woman. She wasn't as young as she used to be she mused quietly to herself.

Bawuer entered the tent and immediately went to kneel next to his friend, putting a helping hand on Boromir's back. Boromir hissed in pain as Bawuer did so, making the Rohirrim soldier jerk his hand back.

"Boromir has quite an injury on his back, watch what you touch," Faedwyn scolded Bawuer with a pointed look.

Shamefaced, Bawuer tried to apologize but Bawuer cut him off. "Now that I'm awake, tell me what has happened. I can hardly remember anything after meeting the Ringwraith."

"You don't remember anything?"

Boromir shook his head, so Bawuer began to explain. "I guess that is not quite as surprising as it should be. Once we started heading towards Dunharrow, you could barely keep conscious. It was a chore to get you here without you falling off your horse."

"Probably because I hit the back of my head," Boromir said, wincing as he tentatively touched the area mentioned.

Faedwyn shook her head. "I quite doubt it as much as the fact you arrived in a terrible state, with your injuries and your high fever." She reached to feel his forehead. "I do believe you still have a fever, though it has subsided a little with the kingsfoil."

Boromir stared at her for a few moments then glanced at Bawuer. "I think it's about time you introduced me to this lovely lady."

Though waving the compliment away, the woman couldn't help smile at his words. "My name is Faedwyn, your humble servant. I am only too happy that my skills as a healer were able to be of any service."

"Not only is she a wonderful healer," the Rohirrim soldier said with a smirk on his face. "She's also my mother."

"Then the pleasure to make your acquaintance has doubled," Boromir remarked, surprise evident in his face.

Deluen joined them, her arms piled with the items she was asked to get. "And this is my sister, Deluen," Bawuer said as she knelt to arrange the pillows and blankets so that Boromir could lean back without lying down completely. As Boromir lay back, he winced slightly but tried to get comfortable even with his wound on his back.

But he smiled as his eyes met Deluen's. "I have heard your brother mention you more than once. It is very nice to meet you."

Faedwyn was puzzled to see Deluen blush and only murmur in reply, "You are too kind, my lord."

Her daughter usually was never so affected by any other man, and Faedwyn was suspicious by the way Deluen tried not to meet anyone's eyes. But in a way, Faedwyn expected any sensible young woman to act that way. Boromir was very handsome and there was no missing his well built physique for the blanket had slid down to reveal his bare, broad chest.

Yes, indeed. Deluen would be a fool not to be affected by this man. Besides, it had been far too long since...

Her thoughts were cut short as Boromir spoke to Bawuer, a hesitant tone in his voice. "Do they know... well, do they know who – "

"They know of your identity, there was no way I could hide it," Faedwyn's son said worriedly.

Seeing how uncomfortable the two men looked, Faedwyn tried to ease the tension and addressed Boromir. "Believe me, my lord, my daughter and I have promised not to divulge anything you wouldn't wish to have known to others. We respect your reasons, so only a few of the guards know you and Bawuer are here, and even they do not who you really are." She shrugged her shoulders. "And of course, I recognized you as soon as I saw you. You cannot imagine the shock I had when I saw you – "

"You have seen me before?" Boromir interrupted with a confused expression on his face.

As his question was so strange, Faedwyn couldn't help but mimic his expression. "Why, of course. How can I not know you considering..." She stole a look at Bawuer and saw he had gone a little pale. Finally, she understood.

It saddened her to know that her own son was still having trouble dealing with his anger. Anger, frustration... yes, even a little pain and rejection. It had been so many years ago, but maybe it wasn't as long ago for Bawuer as it was for her. Obviously he still avoided talking about it, even to one he seemed to treat as a friend.

Deciding it was best to just leave it like it was, at least for the moment, Faedwyn spoke of something else entirely. "I do not know your plans, but I assure you that I cannot let you leave in the condition you are in."

Boromir sighed, taking the change of subject in quiet stride. "How long do you expect me to stay?"

"I cannot say for sure. Besides the obvious injuries, how are you feeling?"

The Gondorian moved his shoulders uncomfortable. "I am fine."

Faedwyn raised his eyebrows, disbelieving him. "I beg to differ, but I'm a healer. I know you are not 'fine'. Your right arm is almost completely useless for now. Your whole chest is bruised and considering you seem uncomfortable when you breathe, you must be feeling some kind of tightness in your chest. You have a gash at the back of your head. You have a sword wound on your back. Shall I continued, there are a few more injuries to mention."

The healer was astonished to hear Boromir chuckled. "You're not going to let me go, are you."

"No."

"Then I am stuck here. But only for the time being," Boromir added in a no-nonsense tone.

Knowing that the best that could be compromised for the moment, Faedwyn relented. "We shall see how long I can keep you here."

She stood up and spoke to her children. "We should leave and give Boromir some rest now."

As Faedwyn and her children got up to leave, Boromir caught hold of her sleeve. "Please. The name is Lavlaisi."

She nodded. "Rest well, Lavlaisi. I shall be back within the hour to see how you are doing."

The last one to leave the tent, Faedwyn took one last look at her patient. He was already laying back, his eyes closed. Though his breathing still seemed labored, there was a more peaceful expression on his face compared to his unconscious state of just a few minutes before.

She had finished giving healing for the moment. But there was another kind of healing she needed to give to someone who needed her attention. Faedwyn left the tent to search for Bawuer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Liking it so far? I hope you like this version of Faramir's meeting with the hobbits. I tried to keep it faithful to book, yet not wanting it to be outright plagiarism, I changed the words to fit my own thoughts.

I've added into the story a few new original characters: Elbaran, Hirlon, Faedwyn, and Deluen. Tell me what you think of the characters!

I know that during the Third Age, hardly anyone knew of kingsfoil's power. But as I wrote, Faedwyn, though a healer, doesn't really know the extent of its power.

I've give more depth to four of Faramir's Rangers: Mablung, Damrod, Hirlon, and Elbaran. I would like to expand on one of the characters, please vote for which Ranger you would like to read more about!

**Trivia:** I am basing Damrod's character a bit on Gerard Butler's character of Andre Marek in the movie "Timeline". In the movie he uses a longbow so I thought'd it be perfect to have him as Damrod in my head.

I am basing Elbaran's character a bit on Charlie Sheen's character of Aramis in "The Three Musketeers". Come on, everyone has to admit, he was very, VERY cool in that movie! Perfect to be the base for my original character of Elbaran, don't you think?

* * *

**Next Chapter:** I might take a while to get the next chapter out since I need to update another chapter for my other story. But the next chapter will deal more with Faedwyn having a talk with her son, Bawuer. More will be revealed on Bawuer's history! Also, to give you guys a hint, Faedwyn might not be the only woman who's going to have a talk with Bawuer.... :)

* * *

_**Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"**_

**freelance beatnik **I'm glad you liked my illustration of Boromir fighting a Ringwraith! Again, sorry for the loss of Pippin in the next few chapters, but I promise that 'Borry-mere' and the 'ever faithful Bawuer' will continue to make appearances. :P

**shie1dmaidenofrohan** Yup, Boromir and Bawuer are in Dunharrow now! As for them running into Aragorn and co., you'll see! About your little quibble about the prophecy that no living man could slay the Witch-King. Much more will be revealed in the future but it's kind of a secret so I can't really tell you more. :P I promise that it'll work out well (I hope!)!.

**Celtic Angel18** Glad you liked the previous chapter! I hope chapter thirty-five was up to your expectations!

**crimson-88** Wow, I'm so honored you'd call the previous chapter a 'perfect chapter'. Am very, VERY happy you thought so!

**Morwen Eleniel **Thanks so much for reviewing! About your questions about how a Ringwraith can get killed as they are neither living nor dead. Like I said in the author's note, I really can't answer your questions because the mystery surrounding what really happened ties in with a great plot idea I have. Don't worry, it'll all make sense in the end! Cool, you've read the Silmarillion! I still haven't read it, I know, shame on me. :$ Yeah, the Encyclopedia of Arda is a great site, I go to that site very often. I hope you liked this new chapter!

**Shallindra** Glad that your only complaint is my taking so long to update. :P So sorry about that, I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as possible! Thank you for loving my Boromir (wow, _my _Boromir!) :P 

**Daughter of Olorin** Thanks so much for the review! I'm so touched that you liked my descriptions so much! The idea about comparing the Ringwraith's words with the Ring's earlier words had hit me when I had actually already finished the chapter. I added it in only a few minutes before updating. I'm glad that I had inserted that part since you thought it was a nice touch! "The Bee Charmer of Buckland" I definitely have to read. Like you said, reading other Boromir lives stories might affect my own writing so I'm keeping off from reading "Boromir's Return" for a while. I'll have to finish this story pretty soon, huh? :P

**Redone** Glad you like the previous chapter! Yup, Boromir and Bawuer are now in Dunharrow! As for the mystery of the coldness of the sword, it shall be revealed in the next chapter or the chapter after that!

**Phoenix Golden Fire (formerly AAAClub) **Hmm... I'll have to get used to knowing you as 'Phoenix Golden Fire" now. At first when I was writing this reply, I was like 'huh'? Who is this? Someone new? Then I realized it was 'you', AAAClub. :P Anyway, cool, summer in December! I can't quite imagine it... Japan's pretty cool, but of course, I might be biased about that since I liver here. :P ha ha! Yokohama is the best place to visit, in my humble opinion. :P Glad you liked the previous chapter so much! And with Boromir and Bawuer now in Dunharrow, who knows who they'll meet! Hint hint! :P

**Pipkin Sweetgrass** Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews are always a great inspiration to me with all your helpful insight! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I have a hard time writing action but hopefully I got it right. As for getting this beta-ed, do you have any suggestions on where to look for a beta-reader? Or can you recommend a beta-reader to me? I don't know anything about finding them or anything like that. I never even considered trying to get a beta-reader because 1) I thought it would be bothersome always in contacting the beta-reader with my work, 2) I'm somewhat afraid that the beta-reader will try to change my work into something _they_ want, and 3) I'm afraid that the beta-reader won't be faithful. I know, I sound paranoid but I can't help feeling that. If you have any help or suggestions, please let me know!

**Kaye Thorn** Hello there, thanks for the review! I've never really thought myself a good action writer but I'm pleased that you found my action very fluid and easy to visualize. Thanks for the info about Steward Boromir I for whom Boromir son of Denethor was named after. :D I think I'll be able to use it. Yup, I can't tell you what will happen, but I'm glad you're having fun hypothesizing. Hope you liked this new chapter!

**Michaela90** Cool, you're in two plays? What do you do in the plays, are you an actress? That is so cool, because my dream is to enter the film industry. I've directed, acted, danced, sang, did dance choreography, and wrote the script for two school plays. The latest one we're making into a video so I'm trying my hand at editing, too! Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the two previous chapters! Glad you like the Bawuer/Pippin eavesdropping part. They're behaved like kids, didn't they? :P A remake of "Pride and Prejudice"? That I've got to see! Keira Knightly is in my opinion actually a pretty good choice. She's played headstrong and stubborn girls, I'd like to see her play Elizabeth. But I agree, NO One can be Colin Firth! sigh fangirl moment ahem, sorry about that. It's just that Colin Firth is such a fantastic actor! Have you seen him in "Relative Values"? That's a good movie to watch! Highly entertaining. Sorry about my mistake in writing 'I finished this story a few days ago.' Stupid me, I meant 'finished this _chapter_ a few days ago'. :P Sorry about that, my bad. I'm so pleased that the Ringwraith's one speech gave you chills, it was meant to! Yes, I tried to have Boromir have character development, for him to overcome the Ringwraith's words when he failed to turn away from the Ring. He's learned his lesson, don't you think? Well, as you read in this chapter, the healer won't be a potential love interest for Boromir or Bawuer. There was also more Faramir for you to enjoy, hope you liked it! And since Boromir and Bawuer are in Dunharrow, expect to read more on other characters! I'll have to check out your "Pride and Prejudice" story, sounds cool! Poor Darcy, you putting too much angst on him :P just kidding! Again, thanks always for the reviews!

**flip8** Yes, I'm pretty lucky that I have many faithful reviewers. Boromir killing the Nazgul IS over the top, I agree! You're probably thinking, 'what?' Well, all I can say is 'you'll find out!'

**Arianna Malfoy** I know what you mean, writing good fights is really difficult. Glad you thought I did well in the previous chapter! I agree, Charlie Sheen as Aramis was another great character besides Kiefer's portrayal of Athos. Hope you enjoyed this new update!

**Lady Laffs-a-lot **Thanks very much for reviewing! Liked the descriptions of the Ringwraith, huh? I hope so, since I scanned through the entire three books of LOTR looking for any descriptions to be had on the Wraiths! A lot of work, but I guess it was worth it. As you read in this chapter, it's really Bawuer's mother who was the healer Bawuer had referred to in the previous chapter.

**KendraC** Interesting, you're a belly dancer. You don't often meet people who belly dance, if you know what I mean. As you read in my author's note, I really can't tell you exactly what happened in the previous chapter with Boromir's confrontation with the Ringwraith. :P I promise, little by little, things will be made evident in later chapters. Interesting assumptions you've made though about 'no living man can kill the Witch-King'. As you read in the chapter, Aragorn won't need athelas since Faedwyn has things well in hand. Of course... things are never what they seem and I enjoy putting unexpected twists into the plot... :P Thanks so much for reviewing, your reviews are always such a pleasure to read. Good luck in finding a job!

**orlandos-girl21 **You're almost caught up, woohoo! It's such an encouragement as an author to know that someone isn't giving up on my story and that you'd keep reading! Wow, thanks so much for always reviewing! Gimli and Legolas _were_ pretty bad, sneaking up on sweet Haldir and Isilme. Hee hee! I've read "I Wish Upon Tonight", that's also a really sweet Boromir story. Glad you're so happy that Boromir and Pippin were finally re-united! I felt that it would be the perfect time to do so. Oh, you've looked at my drawings? ::blushes:: Thank you very much! Anyway, hope you continue to catch up!

**hornofgondor2 **Hello there, thank you for reviewing! Hee hee! So pleased to you see loved the previous chapter so much! Loved it 'bunches and bunches and oodles and oodles', huh? :P Hope you liked this newest chapter!

**The Dark Wanderer** Hurray, glad you liked chapter thirty four so much! It was so funny you mentioning that you almost thought that I was going to get Boromir killed. My friend was thought that and since she was reading while I was in the room, she started yelling at me, 'how dare you! You'd better not kill him!' Bawuer is indeed very loyal, I love him so much, considering I'm basing him on Kiefer Sutherland, one of my favorite actors! As for the Ringwraith wondering if Boromir was Aragorn, I was trying to think of a reason why the Ringwraith would stop to check out Boromir. Then it hit me, earlier that night, Aragorn had revealed himself in the palantir to Sauron. Sauron must know he was in the area, thus the reason why the Ringwraith had to discover Boromir's true identity. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, with some members of Bawuer's family making appearances. Hope you liked their characters!

**iron-eyes24 **Wow, welcome back! Long time no see! Well, not really _see_ considering we're talking over the internet. Well, not even _talking_ considering this is the internet... whatever, this is getting confusing. I hope you had a great time on your trips, even though you didn't get to have much time on the Internet. You think my story's turning into a sort of epic? Wow, thanks so much! When you write charges forward on valiant steed and abruptly falls off and loses all sense was HILARIOUS! LOL! Hee hee, I really missed your humor. :P Oooh, had you almost cry with the scenes between Boromir and Pippin, huh? Thanks so much for pointing out that Boromir's the Captain-General, not just Captain. I'll be having to go through my story soon to clean up typos and make some changes. When I do that, I'll be sure to point out he's the Captain-General. Hope you liked this new chapter!

**Diadora **Hi, nice to hear from you! I understand completely about you not getting a chance to review. Busy is busy, right? I'm so glad you liked the confrontation between Boromir and the Ringwraith. Hope you liked this newest chapter, too!


	36. 'Many Revelations'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaaaack! I apologize profusely for my long absence. So much has happened recently and I've been so busy. What with SATs coming up, family stuff going on, lots of school stuff… you can well imagine I guess. Again, so sorry for having kept you waiting!

This chapter all takes place in Dunharrow and Bawuer's past will finally be revealed (at least, as much as I'm going to reveal. :P) I hope you enjoy this long awaited (I think) chapter. Because of your patience, this chapter is the longest I've ever written.

Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter!

**Special Announcement**: Please read the special announcement at the bottom of the chapter! It has to do with my wonderful new beta-reader!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Many Revelations**_

Bawuer left the tent feeling more than a little relieved to see that his friend seemed to be in better condition. The fact that he was awake at all had eased his worry enough for him to feel his own weariness. Bawuer rubbed his eyes trying to push away the blurriness from his vision. It had been a long night…

The tap on his shoulder made him turn to face his mother. Admonishingly she smiled up at him with blue eyes that hardly suppressed the light of motherly love. "You still haven't properly greeted your mother."

"I know, and I'm very sorry." Bawuer took both of her hands into his own and kissed his mother's forehead. "You are quite the angel, do you know that?"

"Indeed I do, though why an angel like me should have such a lad for a son." Faedwyn took one of her hands from Bawuer's to gently rest upon his cheek. "You seem to find trouble wherever you go."

"Yes, I seem to, don't I?" Bawuer laughed, though he did not find any mirth in his own words. What he had said was too true, and it was also no laughing matter when he thought about it.

Seeing the sudden look of deep thought on her son's face, Faedwyn too became serious. "Bawuer, I think I deserve an explanation of what you are doing here with that man as a companion," she said with a stern look.

Though he knew it was better not to antagonize his mother, his evasive nature took over, making him say, "What's wrong with 'that man'? I would have you'd like him."

Withdrawing both her hands now, Faedwyn pursed her lips. "If you want to play that game with your own mother, so be it. But there is one question to which I demand an answer, for I feel it has much to do with you, me, and our whole family. Why have you not told him about your ties to Gondor?"

Fearing someone would overhear, for even now the inhabitants of the camp were beginning to move about, Bawuer gently guided his mother to a more secluded area near the paddock. But once they reached there, Bawuer found he had not found a sufficient answer to give her. So he remained silent, staring at the horses. If he knew his mother at all, she would soon break the silence, and hopefully she could answer the question for him…

True to his thoughts, Faedwyn soon did speak. "You were always a happy child. Always cheerful, always befriending just any stranger. I remember you had so many friends and companions. Everywhere you went, children followed your lead."

Shrugging his shoulders, Bawuer tried to keep his tone light as he replied, "That was before I came here. I am not that little boy anymore."

"No, you're not. Instead I see a loner who prefers spending time by himself, hiding his thoughts, and refusing to speak to his own mother."

Surprised and more than a little shocked by her words, Bawuer could only stare at his mother until he could no longer stand her sharp look. Looking down at his feet, Bawuer sighed. "That was harsh."

He could hear her sigh, too, and when she spoke again, her tone had softened. "I know." She reached out to put her arm around his waist, and Bawuer reacted by putting his own arm around her shoulders. "But don't you think you deserved it?"

"Hmm… maybe." Bawuer gently kissed the top of her head, for she stood much shorter than his own height. "Besides," he said brightly, to change the solemn mood they had fallen in, "you must answer truthfully that all the women still fall for me."

"Unfortunately, yes," Faedwyn said with a laugh. "You still have your good looks if nothing else."

"Now _that_ was harsh!" the Rohirrim soldier said, feigning pain.

Faedwyn suddenly faced him with an unreadable look. Again she put her hand on his cheek and spoke, her voice so soft that Bawuer had to lean forward to hear her words. "You look exactly like man I fell in love with and married."

Abruptly, Bawuer pulled away, bewildered. "I look nothing like father!"

Smiling at his unease with the subject, Faedwyn answered quietly, "You may have the fair coloring of the Rohirrim, yet you still look like your father. And you are like him also in some ways."

Noting how uncomfortable her son seemed, Faedwyn shook her head in exasperation. "Why can you not forgive him? It was been too long. Are you still angry because you feel your father has hurt me?"

"Hasn't he?" Bawuer bit back sharply.

Faedwyn sighed, her eyes sad, making Bawuer wish they were not talking about this painful subject. He tried to apologize but was quickly interrupted. "Bawuer, there never was anything to forgive your father for in the first place. Both your father and I felt we were doing what was best. Can you not accept that?"

Gritting his teeth, Bawuer refused to answer. He knew very well his mother wouldn't like the answer. He knew she was frustrated that he could not understand her, but why couldn't she seem to understand his own feelings?

"But maybe this isn't just about your father? Maybe it's about – "

Despite his resoluteness to remain silent, Bawuer strove to cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Mother, I beg of you, do not dare to mention her name," Bawuer hissed.

Faedwyn triumphantly lifted her chin. "So it _is_ about her, isn't it? Or at least a little part of it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you _have_ to talk about it someday! You can't keep it in inside of you, it is not healthy."

Bawuer shot her a look of anger, once again wondering why she could not understand how he felt. "It is not my wish to forget her completely! She's the one who refused to see me, refused to speak to me! Do you know the last thing she said to me? She said I was dead to her!"

Faedwyn tried to reach out for Bawuer but he stepped away, too lost in his thoughts to receive any comfort. Memories of that fateful, terrible day…

Vaguely, Bawuer heard his mother speaking to him but he was in no mood to speak of it. "Mother, not now. And not ever."

Knowing the look of stubbornness in his expression, Faedwyn began to walk away. But before she had taken more than a few steps, she quickly faced him. "What were you planning to tell your friend upon reaching Minas Tirith?"

"He doesn't have to know," Bawuer replied flatly.

In defeat, Faedwyn cast her eyes to the ground. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Bawuer. Please. Don't shame yourself any further." With one last, sad look, she went away, leaving Bawuer in turmoil.

As soon as she was out of sight, he cursed the Valar and in his anger brought his fist down hard onto the fence. Why was it whenever he and his mother had this conversation, she always left him feeling so angry? Angry at her, angry at his father, angry at the whole cursed situation… angry with himself.

Feeling the anger ebb a bit, Bawuer closed his eyes and leaned his back against the same fence he had struck in his anger. As usual, when the anger began to fade away, it was replaced with the shame his mother had so correctly pointed out.

Under all other circumstances, he and his mother got along splendidly. They never fought or argued. Yet on this one topic, the conversation ended by him losing his temper and her leaving to seek solitude. And in those moments of solitude, Bawuer knew she cried, though she tried to hide the fact from him.

He did not want to see her cry any more.

Going over their argument once more, Bawuer tried to think of how he could rectify any of the hurt he had given his mother. First of all, she was hurt that he couldn't forgive his father. Bawuer inwardly rolled his eyes. There was no way he could just easily grant pardon to his father. Not for what he had done.

Nor her.

Then there was the whole situation concerning the heir to the Stewardship of Gondor. Bawuer grudgingly wondered what he must have been thinking, deciding to keep Boromir in the dark. It was very possible that the Gondorian would never find out. Yet on the other hand, the possibility he _would_ find out what also quite high. And whatever happened, it would be better for Bawuer to explain the situation himself rather than Boromir to find out in some other uncomfortable circumstance.

Deciding then and there to tell his traveling companion everything, Bawuer paused as he caught sight of a woman.

The Lady Eowyn was a distinctly beautiful creature. Her blue dress was too fine and costly for anyone but the royal family of Rohan, and her flowing gold-spun hair could belong to none other than the fair maiden.

Admiring the view, Bawuer leaned back and watched the way she weaved through various tents, people, and horses, as if she had a clear destination in mind. It had been a while since he had last seen her, being stationed in Helm's Deep, but Bawuer saw that she still carried herself in a soldierly manner. Her back was straight and her chin held high; yet she easily maintained her graceful manner rare even among women.

Well… she was unlike any normal woman, that was for certain. A shield-maiden, a warrior… yes, Eowyn was not quite like the other women Bawuer had met.

With a startling realization, Bawuer discovered that Eowyn seemed to be heading straight for him. Their eyes locked, and Bawuer also realized he had unabashedly been staring at her.

Casting his eyes to the ground quickly, Bawuer tried to disappear from her line of sight. At least, until he heard his name being called out, by the very person he had been staring at.

"Pardon me, but are you Bawuer?"

Giving a nod then lifting his head so that his gaze rested on her face, he answered respectfully, "Aye, that I am, Lady Eowyn."

Most unexpectedly, Bawuer saw a flash of anger and annoyance cross her face. Slightly unhinged, Bawuer nervously bit his lip. What had he done? He had only arrived that morning, there was no way he could already be in some sort of trouble…

The White Lady spoke before Bawuer could ask her what was the matter. "I have discovered that you arrived here this morning. Arrived here _secretly_ I might add. Are you wishing to avoid anyone in particular?"

Finally understanding where this was leading, Bawuer desperately searched his head for a plausible explanation for his actions. Deciding to discover just how much she really knew, he tentatively stated, "If you would pardon me for correcting my lady, but it was not through secrecy in which I arrived."

"Then why did the guards not inform me of your arrival? It has been but an hour since I personally visited the guards. Imagine my surprise when they hesitated in answering my question on whether there was anything to report."

He could really well imagine. She had probably glared at them just as she was doing now. He couldn't blame the guards for admitting that someone had entered the camp that morning. But knowing it was better not to speak at the precise moment, Bawuer remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"I also discover that you were previously stationed at Helm's Deep. Now I am very much curious as to why you are standing here, in Dunharrow, without any explanation."

Eowyn folded her arms across her chest, obviously waiting for him to give some sort of reply.

Bawuer hoped he could bluff his way out of this predicament smoothly. Giving Eowyn his most charming smile, he explained, "My arrival went by unnoticed, and there was no thought in my head for my coming to be done in secret. Believe me when I say I did not wish to disturb the whole camp, and most certainly not my Lady. I would not wish to have wakened you from your sleep."

The lady looked away briefly. "I was awake," she said quietly, the tone of her voice making Bawuer cautiously move closer to her.

"Are you all right?" he inquired with a hint of worry in his voice.

Eowyn, seeming to have awoken from whatever daydream she had quietly stolen away to, met his eyes abruptly. Any quiet solemnity in her eyes melted away to once more reveal her ice. "I'm fine," she said, brushing away his question without further thought. "And the reason you are here in Dunharrow now?"

Thinking quickly, Bawuer decided he would have to reveal some level of truth if he was going to get away with anything. But how to do it without giving Boromir away…?

Time was wasting, and he had no way of keeping Boromir out of it. So, inwardly praying that he sounded believable, he spoke. "After the battle at Helm's Deep, I was asked to escort a foreigner to the realm of Gondor. It was during this journey in which my companion and I were forced to seek refuge in Dunharrow because of a band of Dunlendings."

"I can see."

The Rohirrim lady gestured to his face, and Bawuer self-consciously touched his forehead, which still throbbed in a distracting manner. He wiped away some of the dried blood, using the slight pause in conversation to imprint in his memory what he had just said. It would do him no good to forget to keep his own fable straight…

Eowyn, looking most dubious, raised an eyebrow. "And who was it that asked you to escort your foreign companion to a realm in which Rohan has had little dealings with of late?"

"That would be your own brother, Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshall of the Riddermark."

At this, the lady's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in surprise. Then just as quickly, her eyes narrowed with a spark of distrust. "If you should be using my brother's name to conceal any deceit –"

"Indeed, my lady, I would not wish to associate your brother's good name with any deceit," Bawuer interrupted, wondering if the Valar considered mixing truth with some 'colored facts' to be called wrongful deceit. Well, maybe not if he wasn't enjoying himself. And in all truth, he was _not_ liking the situation.

"Your companion's name?"

"That would be Lavlaisi. And before my lady asks, I was told to follow Lavlaisi to wherever he wished. Even now I do not know where our final destination shall be."

"Lavlaisi?"

Bawuer hesitated for a brief moment before answering, "Unfortunately, he was injured and is even now being tended by a healer."

"I wish to see him." Eowyn inclined her head as if commanding him to lead the way.

Careful as not to erase the trust she seemed to temporarily be giving him, Bawuer stayed where he was. "I'm afraid that would be quite awkward, considering he is resting. He is suffering from much loss of blood and needs his rest."

Eowyn gave a quiet laugh without humor. "If I were paranoid, I would think you are hiding much behind your words, which seem open. What makes you so confident that you carefully defy me, thinking I will not have you placed under arrest?"

Bawuer cleared his throat, using those precious moments to think of what to say without sounding desperate. "My lady, if you doubt my sincerity, please, place me under arrest. But I pledge now, as a soldier of Rohan, that I am indeed telling you the truth." _At least, all the truth that I am allowed to reveal…_

For a few moments, neither spoke, gauging the other's expression and trying to determine the other's thoughts. Finally, much to Bawuer's amazement, Eowyn gave him a small smile. "Your confidence and assurance speak much more plainly than your somewhat unorthodox manner and words. Very well, I shall leave you in peace during your stay here in Dunharrow."

Bowing low at the waist, Bawuer spoke. "My Lady is gracious."

"That remains to be seen. I expect to have you and your friend as guests at my table before you leave. As your hostess, you will allow me this much."

Eowyn extended her hand, which Bawuer took gently. For a moment he forgot who the lady was and allowed himself to be captivated by her beauty. Her eyes no longer seemed so cold, and through their touch Bawuer could feel the warmth of her hand. Lowering his voice, Bawuer replied sincerely, "How can I refuse such a request?"

Before he could dwell too much on her beauty, the Rohirrim soldier felt Eowyn tighten her grip on his hand. In a flash, Bawuer was reminded that though a woman, nevertheless, Eowyn was still a shield maiden. And one with a very good grip.

She must have seen him grimace for she hardened her gaze. "I also expect for you to inform me when you will be leaving Dunharrow. I would very much like to be present in sending you off when you leave to continue your journey."

"Lavlaisi and I may have to leave on very short notice," Bawuer said slowly, knowing it would do no good to make promises.

"Do you wish me to assign a stable boy to be with you? That way you may send him to me whenever you wish to leave. He shall save the trouble of… how shall I say it… taking the time to inform me of your departure?"

Stable boy… or spy. Bawuer could very well imagine Eowyn assigning someone to watch him in either case. So instead of arguing, Bawuer smiled. "It is not necessary, my lady. If you believed me to have entered the camp in secrecy, you shall not think so of me when I leave."

"That shall remain to be seen. Till we meet again."

Believing she had spoken the last word, Eowyn dipped her head politely. Except, surprisingly she had forgotten that they were still holding hands. The mischievous, womanizing side of Bawuer took over him as Eowyn was about to pull her hand away. Before she could complete the act, Bawuer bent down to place a kiss on her hand. Looking up again, he was quite pleased to see she seemed speechless, something she had not expressed since they had first began conversing. But Bawuer could see in her eyes that his action had sparked some pleasure within those cold depths.

As Eowyn finally turned and began walking away, Bawuer could not help but inwardly feel triumphant. He still had that way with women…

He was about to start whistling a jaunty tune when he froze. There was Eowyn up ahead, talking to one of her guards. By the looks of things, she seem to be the one doing most of the talking. And at that exact moment, both turned to face him but seeing that he saw them, turned away.

Gritting his teeth, Bawuer realized that his guess had been right. Eowyn was going to make sure he was watched his whole time here in Dunharrow. And while at it, possibly find out a little more about him.

His admiration of her beauty and grace now grew to admiration for her level head and logical thinking, though it was also mixed with a little annoyance. Realizing the danger of someone snooping around, Bawuer decided it would be better to warn his family of what was happening.

But first things first. It was time to have a little talk with Boromir.

* * *

Boromir uncomfortably shifted his position and was welcomed with pain instead of relief. Sighing in frustration, Boromir decided that it was impossible to believe that he could find any rest under the circumstances. His back ached so much that he could hardly move without pulling the torn muscles in his back. As for his arms…

Looking blankly up at the top of the tent, Boromir carefully assessed his situation. His right arm felt the most painful at the moment. If he tried he could move his fingers, but he immediately gave up trying to lift his arm. It was impossible for now.

His left arm had him more worried, however, for it felt strangely dead to him. Yes, he could move it, albeit a bit stiffly, yet there was no strength in the movements. More like a numbed feeling spreading from his fingertips up to his shoulder. But why…

As much as he did not wish to, Boromir replayed the events of the fight against the Ringwraith. The initial exchange of words; the Rider asking of the whereabouts of Aragorn. The clashing of swords, and the revealing of Boromir's real name.

Then that moment of eternity, when the Ringwraith had given his offer.

Even now, the offer left a bad taste in the Gondorian's mouth. He could hardly believe he had listened to the voice of deceit itself. In irritation, Boromir pushed the thought away and concentrated on remembering what had happened last night.

Being pinned down on the ground, and the Nazgul blade being thrust into his arm. Then reaching out for Elanorcil…

Reaching out for Elanorcil with his left hand.

Thoughtfully looking at his numbed arm, Boromir wondered if his striking the Ringwraith with that hand may be the reason behind the strange sensations he was feeling. Or perhaps it was only wild guessing on his part.

As for remembering anything else, Boromir could hardly recall getting up from the ground, never mind mounting his horse. There was some sort of vague memory of speaking to Bawuer about heading towards Dunharrow. But after that, Boromir could honestly say he remembered neither the journey to nor the arrival at Dunharrow.

Looking around the tent, he saw it was sparsely furnished except for a low, makeshift table at one corner and a blanket laid on the ground next to it. A variety of herbs and other healing instruments were methodically placed on the blanket.

As for his own gear, Boromir saw that it was neatly placed to his right against the edge of the tent within easy reach. And the closest item he could touch was his scabbard, with Elanorcil still sheathed within.

For a few moments he debated with himself whether he should reach for it or not. He still remembered how cold to the touch his sword had been after fighting the Ringwraith. An odd fact, which he had been and was even now, troubled about. Yet maybe there was the simple explanation that he had imagined it all.

There was only one way to find out, so Boromir carefully eased the blanket off his chest and with his better arm, pushed himself up into a sitting position. He did not account for the sudden dizziness, and he almost lost his balance. Refusing to fall back, he instead leaned far forward so as to not fall over. He closed his eyes, and tenderly touched the back of his head. He didn't seem to have gashed his head when he had hit that rock on the ground, but he could feel that a sizable bump had formed.

After some of the disorientation left him, Boromir twisted his body to his right so he could grab his scabbard with his left hand. Unpleasant as the movement felt, he was able to accomplish the task without doing any apparent damage to his injuries. Finally he had his sword lying across his lap.

For a little while, all he could do was stare at the weapon. It didn't appear to be any different from before. Yet he couldn't have imagined the touch of frost on its handle, could he?

Hesitantly, he slowly brushed his fingertips across the handle. Nothing. Maybe there _was_ nothing…

But as Boromir grasped the handle, he knew it wasn't true. He sucked in his breath suddenly as he felt the cold seep through the arm, which had been numb and so devoid of feeling just moments ago. He let go of the sword abruptly and stared down at his left arm. So cold…

Without thought he brought the blanket closer around him. So cold…

"Lavlaisi?"

The soft whisper caused Boromir to look up quickly towards the entrance of the tent. Instinctively he reached for his sword but just in time held himself back from taking it into his hand again.

Fortunately, his guest was Bawuer, who didn't seem to take any notice of Boromir's strange movements. A scolding look was in the Rohirrim's eye as Bawuer said, "I thought you were supposed to be resting."

Boromir good-naturedly countered, "If you thought I was resting, I wonder that you come in here at all?"

Bawuer winced. "Good point. I shall leave – "

"No, please don't," Boromir hastily interrupted. "I did not mean it that way and I wouldn't mind the company." _Yes, I wouldn't mind the company. Better than to be left alone with my thoughts…_

Thinking that Bawuer would have insisted he get some rest, Boromir was surprised that the young man entered the tent without much hesitance. Obviously Bawuer had something he wished to say, otherwise he would have left.

Bawuer gestured toward Elanorcil. "Will you keep it with you, or would you rather that I return it with your gear?"

"I have no use for it." Silently, Boromir also thought to himself that he doubted he'd want to ever touch it again.

Oddly enough, as Bawuer picked it up to put it away, Boromir noticed that the man was careful to avoid touching the handle. But as Bawuer did not say anything, Boromir chose also to remain silent.

While Bawuer made himself comfortable on the ground, Boromir carefully searched the other's face. Besides looking incredibly tired, there was also a stiffness around the corners of his mouth which Boromir found strange.

Seeing as Bawuer did not speak, Boromir decided to start the conversation. "I have yet to thank you. If it were not for you, I doubt I could have made it back to any sort of civilization."

"No need to thank me," Bawuer insisted. "Instead, I should be thanking you for killing that Nazgul. If you hadn't done what you did, I would very likely have been that winged creature's next victim."

Boromir realized he had forgotten all about the Rider's steed. Hadn't the Nazgul spoken in the Black Speech after Bawuer had challenged it? "I'm not sure if I remember – "

"Just before you took Elanorcil, the winged creature was about to attack me," Bawuer explained. "I doubt I could have countered such an assault if you hadn't struck when you did."

Not having any memory of what had occurred, Boromir could only shrug. "You would probably have been fine. What _did_ happen to the creature?"

It was Bawuer's turn to shrug. "I do not know. After I injured it, it flew back towards the east." He smiled. "I was not about to call it back."

"I'm sure," Boromir replied in a dry tone.

"As for returning you back to civilization," Bawuer continued, "I cannot see how you can call this place such. You must forgive me for not setting you up in better quarters."

Boromir waved the apology away. "I am fine where I am. I cannot thank you and your family enough for your hospitality."

Bawuer smiled awkwardly. "Well, though I may be forcing you in not so exceptional quarters, I'm pleased you were able to meet some of my family."

"You have a wonderful mother and sister. And I praise your mother's healing skills." Boromir's first impression of Bawuer's family had indeed been a very nice one. It was quite obvious where some of Bawuer's mannerisms came from. Faedwyn was a relatively small woman but appeared to make up for it with reserved authority. She also possessed something Boromir would fondly call 'spunk'. Yes, it was something which also could be said of Bawuer.

As for her looks, he had immediately liked Faedwyn's pleasant face. Her age may have taken away her youthful beauty but had instead left her with the sort of beauty given only to a mother's kind face. Old she did not look, however, for her hair was still golden with light traces of silvery gray. And though there were faint wrinkles around her eyes, they had only accented her eyes which exuded a loving patience.

Then there was Deluen.

Boromir had to admit that she was not what he had expected. Bawuer's description of them in their youth was that they had 'done everything together, their antics deemed wild and unseemly by all.' Yet she did not seem the wild and unseemly type. No, quite the opposite.

Quiet. Reserved. A lady in all respects. Boromir had read nothing in her looks or manners which could have meant otherwise. In fact, Boromir would have said the siblings were exact opposites.

That is, except for their appearances. Both had the blonde hair associated with the Rohirrim, and their eyes were the same color. As Boromir brought to his mind an image of Deluen's face, he could honestly say that the memory was quite favorable. She was the exact imitation of what Faedwyn would have looked like in her youth. A fair face, and one which could be looked upon with nothing but satisfaction.

But there was something not quite right, something Boromir couldn't put his finger on…

He shook the thought away and concentrated on what Bawuer was now saying. "I'm afraid I might have some bad news."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Boromir could only ask what was the matter.

"It seems that our arrival did not go as unnoticed as I believed." Bawuer then explained that he had chanced upon the Lady Eowyn of Rohan, and they had had an interesting conversation.

When the other finished speaking, Boromir sighed. "Well, it was to be expected, I suppose." Seeing that Bawuer was looking quite worried, he tried to lift his spirits. "Do not dwell on it, my friend. And do not try blaming yourself, for I shall not let you. Besides, I doubt very much that my identity should be found out."

"If someone should recognize you?"

"I doubt that I will move around too much in Dunharrow. Since you mentioned that I was injured, which was good thinking on your part, no one would be suspicious if I stayed in this tent until our departure."

Bawuer pursed his lips. "Lady Eowyn wishes us to dine with her."

"We shall conveniently forget that, won't we?" Observing that Bawuer appeared solemn, Boromir smirked. "Unless you wished to dine with her? You could go alone – "

Shrugging innocently, Bawuer interrupted, "She _is_ a beautiful woman. Have you ever met her?"

"I have yet to have the pleasure."

Bawuer smiled. "And a pleasure it would be, I assure you."

"All right, I allow that we shall inform her when we decide to leave," Boromir said in mock defeat, though he had already decided it would be polite at least to do that. "At that time I shall meet her, then you may charm her for the few moments before we actually mount up and ride away. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Having appeared to have said all that he wished to say, Bawuer got up. "Well, I should let you rest."

"I doubt I can," Boromir replied honestly. He was starting to feel a slight tightening in his chest that was annoying him. Faedwyn had been right in saying that he would probably have to stay a while longer. He wished he could just go home…

"In either case, I am off," Bawuer said, walking towards the tent. "I need to warn my family that there might be soldiers asking about you and me. I need to tell them to be careful."

"About what would they ask about me or about you?" the Gondorian said lightly.

Strangely, his words had not received the response he would have guessed. Instead of Bawuer laughing it off, the Rohirrim had frozen at the entrance, then turned his head to look back. His brow was furrowed with thought, and Boromir could see some sort of indecision in his eyes.

After a moment, appearing to have come to some sort of decision, Bawuer turned back to once more sit next to Boromir. "I think that I should tell you a few things about myself," Bawuer said slowly. "And my family."

Boromir couldn't help but show the surprise on his face. This was an interesting turn of events, though not an unwelcome one. He had long ago begun to wonder about Bawuer and why the Rohirrim seemed so reluctant to speak of his family.

Maybe now he would get some answers.

"Maybe you would first like to know how I knew your true identity," Bawuer said slowly, as if picking his wording very carefully. "Well, you see, as a child I often would see you, so it's natural that I cannot really forget your face."

"You would see me often?" At first, Boromir couldn't really comprehend the meaning. "How…?" The only explanation was…

"Uh, yes. I was born and raised in Gondor. I'm actually not as Rohirrim as I appear."

Of all the things Bawuer could have said, this was not what Boromir would have expected, not in all of his thoughts and ideas. Bawuer, not as Rohirrim as he appeared? That would mean…

"Your father…" Boromir slowly spoke, motioning for Bawuer to finish the sentence, which the other did.

"In all actuality is one of your soldiers, last I heard stationed somewhere in North Ithilien."

Finally gaining some understanding, Boromir nodded his head. "Bawuer, son of Denuer. Denuer, a soldier of Gondor. And you…" Here Boromir paused in confusion.

Seeming to sense the Gondorian's feelings, Bawuer smiled without humor. "Yes, ironic is it not? That father and son should serve as soldiers in two different lands?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Boromir couldn't help but agree. "I admit I cannot recall it being done often."

"Shall I start at the beginning?"

"Please do."

Bawuer chewed his lip thoughtfully, looking as if he was trying to decide how to start. Boromir absently rubbed his chest, feeling a nervous tightening in his breath.

"My father met my mother when he came to Rohan," Bawuer began. "He was sent here specifically to buy some horses for soldiers in Gondor. They impulsively decided to get married, and when my father had to return to Gondor, my mother went with him."

Boromir flashed Bawuer a look. The way the other had said the word 'impulsively' to describe his parents' marriage had uncovered a trace of bitterness in his tone.

"Deluen and I were born, and for the first part of my childhood, we remained in Minas Tirith," Bawuer continued. "When I turned ten, my father was stationed in Ithilien to guard a small post, taking care of messengers between – "

"Yes, I know of these posts," Boromir said with a serious nod. "Not many are left attended; none of them had a good end."

Bawuer shrugged. "Our post was far enough not to receive much notice from the dark forces. My mother would often journey to Rohan, taking my sister with her. And… my father didn't seem to mind." Here Bawuer stopped and cleared his throat nervously.

The Gondorian got the feeling that he knew where this was heading. "I take it your parents didn't get along," he asked gently.

"You might say that," the Rohirrim soldier said with biting tone. "I remember they used to argue often. Who knows about what." He face softened suddenly as a wistful smile appeared on his face. "But they tried not to let my sister and I know. I can recall countless times I would enter a room in the middle of their argument, and they would suddenly become still. Then Mother would smile and change the subject."

Bawuer looked ruefully at Boromir. "But it is very hard for parents to hide anything from their children, isn't it?"

Boromir tried to smile but inwardly he was wincing. His situation as a child was quite the opposite from that of Bawuer's. The trouble was that his father never seemed to hide _any_ of his feelings from his sons.

Taking Boromir's silence as a cue to resume his tale, Bawuer did so. "When I was fifteen, my sister became engaged to a Rohirrim soldier. My mother and I went to Rohan for the wedding, along with…" Bawuer stumbled for a moment before finishing with, "and… my father stayed in Gondor."

Curious as Bawuer's somewhat strange stumble over his words was, Boromir didn't comment.

"Three years after my sister was married, we received word that she was pregnant. My mother wanted to go to Rohan, but strangely enough, this caused even more arguments between my parents. Then one day, my mother suddenly told me to start packing up. We left my father for Rohan that very day."

Seemingly caught up in the memories, Bawuer's face took on a far-off expression. "When we arrived in the little Rohirrim village where Deluen and her husband were living, I was shocked to see the people's situation. An ever present fear hung over the atmosphere." Here Bawuer abruptly looked down at the ground. "The kind of fear those in Gondor held in their hearts secretly."

"The fear of attack?" Boromir asked softly.

Bawuer nodded his head. "I had grown up knowing of the threat of Mordor, and the darkness taken over our eastern borders. Yet it was then that I really learned that even from the west was there another threat. A threat that was just as real as the one I experienced in Ithilien.

"Well, to continue my story, my mother wrote my father as soon as we arrived. No reply came for so very long; longer than it would be even with the distance. Yet a reply finally did come. My mother read it then calmly announced to us that she would be staying in Rohan… indefinitely." Bawuer sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Obviously my father had written to tell her not to come back."

There it was, finally, the truth. And Boromir could not have heard of anything more tragic. In a time where the fear and rumors of war would tear the people apart, Bawuer had to live through the painful ordeal of a broken home, the child of a broken marriage. And Boromir could clearly see in the other's eyes a mixture of anger, pain, and most of all… the shame.

"Bawuer, these things sometimes happen," Boromir said, trying to offer some comfort.

Bawuer laughed harshly without humor. "Yes, these things may happen. But not to _my_ family. At least, that was how I felt when that letter arrived. So I did the only thing a brash and angry eighteen-year-old would do. I left on my own for Ithilien, thinking I could persuade my father to fix the situation."

Thinking about it, Boromir could indeed imagine Bawuer doing so. But from the look on his face, it must not have gone well.

"The first thing my father said when I got back was, 'You've come back, have you?'" Bawuer said bitterly. "As if he had done nothing wrong. He had sent my mother away, and he was trying to welcome me back with open arms." The Rohirrim soldier absently brushed back the hair out of his eyes. "All I can say was that our conversation went downhill from there. I barely stayed a few minutes before I quickly rode back to Rohan. And I've been here ever since."

Boromir tried to lay his hand on Bawuer's shoulder as a gesture of support, but he found the numbing sensation in his arm seemed a bit worse and he could hardly lift it. So instead he spoke, hoping to ease any of Bawuer's discomfort. "As I said, these things happen, especially in times of war. Fathers will send their families somewhere safe, away from any danger."

"I wish I could say that," Bawuer said seriously, though not unkindly. "When I returned to Rohan, I found that there had been a brutal skirmish in West Emnet. My mother's father was crippled in that battle, and my brother-in-law… lost his life."

_Brother-in-law… Deluen's husband…_Boromir shook his head sadly. Loss of life was the norm in war, but only when death hit someone's own family did it become so very real. For poor Deluen to suffer so much, for Bawuer's whole family to suffer so much…

Bawuer gave a smile which did not reach his eyes. "You see, I could hardly spread the word that my father had sent my mother to Rohan to be safe. Rohan _wasn't_ safe. I mean,just a few years after that our village was evacuated and we had to move to Edoras."

"So what do you say instead?"

There was a pause. "I tell the truth, at least enough not receive pitying stares from others. I explain that my mother thought it best to stay with my sister and my grandfather. If I have to, I explain that my father is a soldier of Gondor, fighting to protect us from Mordor. As for me…" Bawuer shrugged. "As soon as I got back I became a soldier of Rohan. Thankfully, no one has tried to pry into my private affairs, and I do not offer too much background from my own side. To tell the truth, besides a very small number of people, you are of the few who know the whole story."

Apparently now finished with his tale, Bawuer peered at Boromir carefully, as if to gauge his reaction. All Boromir could do was sigh. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't be," Bawuer said casually. "There are a thousand other similar stories in both our lands."

Boromir had to admit that the fact was certainly true. Except in Bawuer's case, he saw an unusual amount of anger in the story. Mostly the Rohirrim soldier's anger towards his father. And as Boromir knew very well, the kind of anger which usually came from being hurt from someone you loved so very deeply…

The thought was cut off as Boromir inhaled sharply. _What?_ His lungs painfully constricted and his breath froze in his throat. But the pain was quick to stop, and Boromir almost wondered if he had imagined it.

But the incident seemed not to have passed by unnoticed. "Are you all right?" Bawuer inquired with a worried voice.

"'Tis nothing," Boromir said, though mentally he wondered if he was indeed all right. Shaking away a sudden dread stealing over him, he changed the subject. "I'm honored you would think me a close enough friend to entrust to me your story."

Bawuer looked at Boromir him thoughtfully. "I guess that although I've only know you for a few days, I feel you are one of the few people who could understand my predicament. In the same way that the Gondorians feel that everyone else doesn't understand how much they've done to keep the forces of Mordor at bay, the Rohirrim feels that no one understands their own problems with Isengard and the Dunlendings. Yet you are Gondorian, and you've fought in the battle of Helm's Deep. I guess what I'm trying to say is… that you understand both sides."

In shame, Boromir looked away. Yes, what Bawuer said was true, he understood both sides well. But it was always not so. He remembered with some reluctance what he had spoken at the Council of Elrond, how he had shouted that for years Gondor had protected everyone else from the terror of Morgul. It was so obvious now that Rohan, too, had trouble of its own. Quietly he corrected Bawuer's words. "_Now_ I understand both sides."

Bawuer sighed and got up. "I thank you for listening to my story. I just did not wish for you to hear it from some other person. You have been patient with me, waiting for me to come out and speak from my own side."

"I must say, I have been dying from curiosity," Boromir said to lighten the mood. "At least now I am satisfied not to have to interrogate my own riding companion for more information."

But his efforts seemed to be in vain as Bawuer frowned. "There is actually more to the story, yet I feel that now would not be a good time. You look like you need some rest, for you have become pale since I first came into the tent."

Boromir tried to smile but found the expression slow to surface, for he felt again the constricting pain in his chest. But instead of going away, he felt his breath leave him completely, this time with an uncontrollable bout of shivers. He coughed, but instead of his body automatically taking in more air, he was left suffocating for the lack of it.

"Boromir!"

He vaguely felt hands on his shoulders, and at that moment he realized that his whole body was going numb. _Breathe, breathe!_ he frantically told himself, but his body refused to cooperate. Falling back, he wondered if this was indeed the End.

But as his head touched the ground, Boromir inhaled some vaguely familiar fragrance. He concentrated on the scent and found himself breathing, albeit raggedly. Opening his eyes which had been closed tightly, he saw with blurred vision the shallow bowl where the relaxing aroma was coming from.

Memory returned of where he'd smelled the scent. It was what had truly first awoken him after the encounter with the Ringwraith. He idly wondered what it was…

He was unexpectedly attacked with another fit of convulsions. Gasping for breath, he curled up on his side, wishing it would all just go away.

So numb…

Yet wishes performed no miracles, and all he could do was try to keep the rising nausea down. In the corner of his mind, he felt not only Bawuer's hands but a pair of other hands trying to hold him down.

So…. cold…

"It's all right, Lavlaisi," a soothing voice, which he recognized as Faedwyn's, whispered in his ear. "Just try to breathe. Relax…"

Before he gave in to the welcoming blanket of dark oblivion as he was attacked by another bout of spasms, Boromir knew that it would take more than the mysterious herbal aroma to wake him up. His last conscious thought was that he wished he could have seen the Tower of Ecthilion one last time…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. I'm so bad for leaving this in a cliffhanger! I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as possible but please be patient. SATs are coming up so I've gotta hit the books. I won't make any promises, but at the very latest I'll try to have the next chapter out by Christmas.

So, what do you think of Bawuer's past? I hope it comes out all right and doesn't sound too 'made-up' if you know what I mean. I just feel very much that the home was the basis of most life in Middle-earth. Family is to be honored and revered, and having such a thing broken up in Bawuer's life has him a bit shamed about it. Also he has lots of pent-up anger towards his father for 'causing' it all.

Also, thank you all for voting on which Ranger you like! Basically, it's a tie between Mablung, Damrod, and Elbaran. I still can't decide whose view to write some of the next chapters so keep voting who you'd like to read about! So far:

Mablung – The somewhat older-brother/father-figure type of Ranger. Keeps Damrod in line, watches over Faramir

Damrod – Though a dependable Ranger, he's the brightest one of the group, outspoken, and knows exactly how charming he can be. Loves to help give everyone, especially Mablung, 'gray hair'.

Elbaran – Somewhat moody and a loner by nature, along with Faramir he is one of the most book-learned man in the Ithilien Rangers. Notices everything, remembers everything.

**Next Chapter:** Well… depends what you guys want. I know I've neglected Haldir and Isilme for a while, but I've discovered that spreading out too much on too many characters may bog down the story a bit. So what will it be? Would you like to read a little bit about Haldir and Isilme? If so, tell me in a review. But in any case, the next chapter will have more of what's going on Ithilien! And just maybe… since we've left Boromir and Co. at such a cliffy, I might write a bit more on them.

**Special Announcement**: I have a beta-reader now! I would like all of you to know that my beta-reader, Lady Laurelin Ancalimon, has been fantastic and a great help to me! She is looking over my previous chapters and doing some 'tweaking' with my grammar, spelling, etc. In the next few weeks I'll be uploading the updated chapters on fanfiction. To let you know which chapters have been beta-read, the titles will be have 'apostrophes'. Thank you, Laurelin!

* * *

_**Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"**_

**shie1dmaidenofrohan **Hello there! Whoah, you're the first reviewers I've written to in such a long while! Sorry that you were disappointed that the Faramir section in the previous chapter ended the way it did. Don't worry, Faramir'll get to grill Frodo in the next chapter! Glad you're liking Faedwyn, hope your curiosity is somewhat satisfied now that most of Bawuer's past has been revealed! Boromir marry Deluen so that Eowyn can still marry Faramir… Cool idea, but the end is still a secret!

**pipkinsweetgrass** Hi there! As you've probably read in my special announcement, I have a beta-reader now! I'm so excited to have one and Laurelin has been fantastic! I'm flattered that you think I have so much talent. :$ Lately I haven't found much time to write but I'm not giving up on this story, no way! Hope you liked the newest development in my story!

**Racetrack's Goil** Hiya! I know, I took too much time to write this chapter. :P But you know how hard I've been studying and how busy I've been, right? (wink!) Sooooo… your theories about Bawuer's have been totally wrong! I gave a description of Deluen and Faedwyn in here, hope it gives you a clear image of what they look like. Still want to read more about Damrod? As for poor Boromir… sorry for giving him such a hard time. :P

**Michaela90** Hee hee, sorry about making it a possibility that the 'healer' would be a love interest for Boromir. :P Yes, I _did_ get a good chuckle out of that. Cool, you are/were in Mexico! Hope you are having/had a good vacation! That is soooo cool that you were in a play, I love being in plays (especially directing plays)! Oooh, a guy had a BIG crush on you? Hee hee, sorry, I couldn't help but chuckle. Hope its turned out all right! Hope you liked this new chapter!

**freelance beatnik** Glad you liked it that Boromir has met Bawuer's mom and sister! So, liking all my Rangers? I still can't decide who to write more about since they're all such cool characters. Hope you liked this new chapter!

**KendraC** Hello, how are you doing? It's certainly been a while, hasn't it? Glad you liked the whole 'gardener' exchange between Faramir and Sam. I love that line from the movie and knew I just _had_ to put it my story. As for more about Deluen, as you read in this chapter, her husband was killed in West Emnet in battle. Poor Deluen… anyway, in chapter 29 I wrote just a bit about her kids. Deluen has a son and a daughter, though I didn't make it clear how old or any of the details. I'll be writing more about them later. Yes, a meeting between Bawuer and Faramir should be interesting come to think of it. Glad you found a job, hope it all works out for you! Sigh, I'm still in high school, and I gotta start worrying about getting into college. (grimace) SATs are looming over me… Anyway, hope you liked the newest development in the 'new life of Boromir!'

**Kitsume (formerly orlandosgirl21)** Hey there, cool name for your new account! Is it a nickname? It sounds a lot like 'Kitsune', which in Japanese means 'fox'. Anyway, thanks for all your wonderful reviews. You're right about Meg-a-millions, I didn't really get her/his review… (shrugs) Glad you're caught up with my story! I'm so sorry for not having updated in over a month. (bows head down in shame) But I hope this new chapter was worth it, I worked so hard on it! Wow, my story is your favorite in all of ? I'm so honored, I hope I continue to live up to your expectations!

**Morwen Eleniel** Thanks for the two reviews! Am so pleased that you loved the previous chapter so much! And you're right, all of the rangers are so totally cool, I really can't decide who I want to write about! At least everyone else seems to have trouble deciding who they like, too! Well, maybe I'll do what you suggest, write about ALL of them. Hee hee! So, what did you think of Bawuer's past, make any sense? Your theory was different but it was still an interesting one! Also, you're not the first one to think that Deluen is a great choice for Boromir, though I haven't made it a decisive thing or anything yet! I love keeping you all in suspense! Again, thanks for always reviewing, hope you liked chapter 36! P.S. yes, it's interesting there's another 'Morwen' writing me a review! Thanks for mentioning that it wasn't you or I would have been confused. :P Namarie!

**Daughter of Olorin **Hi! Thanks for reviewing! As for why Boromir doesn't seem to be pushing Bawuer any harder about the other's past. Well, in my idea, I think Boromir wants to have Bawuer come out to tell his story from his own side. He wants Bawuer to have trust in him instead of forcing him to tell. Does that make sense? You also think Deluen might be nice for Boromir? Anyway, yes, I thought Elbaran would be perfect to base as Charlie Sheen's Aramis. I agree, all musketeers are pretty cool… I think I'd better watch it again, too…

**Kaye Thorn** Hi, sorry for taking so long to update this story! As for your thoughts on the Ringwraith, I also think the same with you that the Ringwraith sent to Orthanc wasn't the Witch King. (shrugs) But of course, I _could_ have made it the Witch-King. :P You're right about only the Kings could really use kingsfoil effectively. But doing some research, I read in "Return of the King" where Ioreth said that kingsfoil was used to sooth headaches. So, there _is_ some power, but only the King can really use it to its full power. Thanks for your advice about finding a beta-reader, I've found a wonderful one! (well, actually, she was the one who sought me out.) So, you liked Bawuer's family? Hope you liked Bawuer's newly revealed past in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Phoenix Golden Fire** **(formerly AAAClub)** Hi there, thanks for the review! Cool name btw. Well, glad you're enjoying my story so much! It's such a great thing for an author to have such wonderful and faithful reviewers! Yokohama is just south of Tokyo, has some of the most tourist attractions in Japan including the biggest ferris wheel in Japan, the largest building in Japan, etc. It's really cool cause I live only 10 minutes away from Minatomirai, the whole place built on reclaimed land in Yokohama harbor with tons of shopping malls, attractions, movie theater, etc. Hope you liked this new chapter!

**Chocolate Newt** Thanks for your reviews, glad you're enjoying my story so much! Sorry, it's taking me so long to update, been so busy. :P Ha ha, want a bit more of Boromir and Deluen? Well, I might arrange that for later one! Hope you liked this new chapter!

**AriannaMalfoy **Hello there, thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry to have kept you waiting so much! :P Burning up with curiosity about Bawuer's past? Well, hope this chapter cleared up a lot of things! Oh, glad you liked the conversation between Boromir and the Ringwraith. :P Sounds strange but I had fun writing it. :P Hope you liked this new chapter, hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon!

**iron-eyes24** Hiya, how're you doing? Hope all's well with you! Loved all my extra characters, huh? Deluen reminds you of you? Can't talk to guys? Hee hee, sounds a little bit like me, though I never get an opportunity to talk to guys in the first place. You like Damrod? Yeah, he's a bit of a cheeky Devil, isn't he… Put in 'I beg your miniscule pardon?' :P hee hee, interesting idea, I'll think about it! Though I can see Pippin or Merry saying that rather than Frodo or Sam, don't you think? Well, hope that all the mysteriousness surrounding Bawuer has been cleared up somewhat! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**sz2000** Hello, thanks for reviewing! Yes, I tend to like writing cliffhangers. :P Sorry bout that. Well, at least I've finally opened up about Bawuer's family, right? About the hobbits and Faramir's first meeting, I really wanted to use the book but try to put my own ideas into it. Glad you thought it worked out great. Wow, that is soooo cool about your getting David, Dom, and Billy's autographs! That must have been like so awesome! Ooh, you like Star Wars! Yep, Ewan McGregor as Obi-wan is the best! I really hope he's chosen to play the new James Bond, I bet Ewan could really play the part well! Anyway, hope you like this new chapter!

**Lady Laffs-a-Lot** Glad you liked the meeting between the hobbits and Farami! Yep, I wanted to keep it true to the books yet have my own little input in it. Enjoy this new chapter!

**Aldariel** Hello there, welcome to my 'family of reviewers', an affectionate name I've given any and all of my reviewers! Glad you're really enjoying my story. Wow, you read all 35 chapters in less than 24 hours?! :S Hee hee, that's the first time anyone has compared my fic to be just like Pringles… lol! Do you wanna know a secret? Well, Legolas used to be my favorite character in LOTR when FOTR first came out. :P Yes, it's true! But though I do still like Legolas, I now have a broader ranger of favorite characters in the movies. Especially Boromir, Faramir, Aragorn, and Pippin, since they are portrayed fantastically by wonderful (and good lookin'!) actors! Yup, Sean Bean is sooo cool in "Troy" as well as LOTR. I'm sooo like you, I'm such a sucker for European accents! Come to think of it, most of my favorite actors have accents… :P Well on your way to becoming a mega-fan of Sean Bean? Good for you! I'm so looking forward to Sean Bean in "National Treasure" now. Anyway, I hope you continue enjoying my story! I'll try to live up to your expectations!

**Mirwen Sunrider/Elrondiel** Thanks for writing a review! Yup, I like Liam Neeson, though I'm totally staying away from "Kinsey".. hmmm… :P But I really liked him as Qui-Gon and his acting was great in "K-19". Hope you liked this new chapter!

**Atheniel** Hello there, thanks so much for checking out my story and writing me a review! It's always a pleasure for an authoress to hear from her readers. More of a Frodo and Sam fan? Well, I'll have more of them in the next chapter! Your theory was really interesting about Bawuer, sorry it was actually different from what you thought! Hope it made sense, though… Yeah, I used quite a few lines from the book the encounter with Faramir and the hobbits. I know what you mean, Tolkien is the ultimate author, he writes it best! I only hope I'm living up to him in writing fanfiction on his books. :P I haven't given up on this story don't worry! I might take a while to update, but I'm not disappearing from ! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**CelticAngel18** Hi, thanks for reviewing! Glad the previous chapter lived up to your expectations! Now, it all depends if I can continue living up to your expectations…

**Morwen** Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, I haven't disappeared permanently or anything like that! I'm still writing! lol, I loved your Shakespearean review, do you like Shakespeare? Cause I LOVE Shakespeare! Anyway, hope you liked the newest update to my story!

**Aelimir** Hello my good friend! It's been a while, hasn't it? Thanks for reviewing! Well, I had planned on waiting to write more till I've seen ROTK EE but decided it's been too long. :P I missed hearing from you and all my reviewers so here I am, updating my new chapter! Oh, liked my "Why Did They Do That" series? Thanks so much for reading them! Totally off the top of my head type of stories. Once in a while I like to write without thinking too much. :P Anyway, hope you liked this new chapter! More on Bawuer!

**psycho elf **Thank you so much for your reviews! Worried that I wasn't going to update my story? So sorry for not having updated in so long! I did have the chapter done, it was just I had to get it beta-read before I posted it. But I'm honored you think that my story is one of the few good Boromir stories out there! (gives a bow) Thank you again!


	37. 'Questions Left Unanswered'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!!!_ I've got another chapter down as a little early Christmas present for you all! I'm feeling very good at the moment: School has finished for the holidays, I've got my SAT results (which were pretty good!), I'm going to go caroling with my church around the neighborhood, I've found a new love (which is tap dancing!!! Woohoo!)… 'tis the season to be jolly!

Well, I guess even after a long break in updating the previous chapters, I still have many devoted readers. :P Thank you all so much for reviewing and giving me all your wonderful support!

As for this chapter's title, I had noooo idea what to name it! If you have any better suggestions, please tell me!

Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter!

* * *

**_  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: 'Questions Left Unanswered'_**

Damrod watched from a discreet distance as the Hobbit finally woke. The little one seemed disoriented at first, and Damrod was tempted to reveal himself. But Sam soon got his bearings and crept out of the ferns to where the rest of the Ithilien Rangers were gathered, along with that other Hobbit, Frodo.

Making sure that he wasn't seen, Damrod carefully eased himself up from his position where he had been guarding the sleeping Hobbit. When Captain Faramir and the others had returned after the battle, Sam had been napping, and under the insistence of Frodo, had been allowed to continue his rest. Unfortunately, Damrod had been chosen to guard Sam, and he was relieved that his ward had finally decided to return to the land of the living. To say truthfully, Damrod had been a bit surprised by how deeply the little one slept. He wondered again what had befallen the two Hobbits and why they were in Ithilien…

Coming out of the fern, Damrod saw that Faramir was apparently still questioning Frodo. The whole company of Rangers was seated in a wide semicircle, with the Captain seated between the arms and Frodo standing before him. And from what Damrod could see, Faramir did not seem to be satisfied. No, not in the least.

In the corner of his eyes, Damrod spied Mablung and Elbaran sitting somewhat apart, not too close yet enough so they could hear the conversation between Faramir and Frodo. Seeing as Sam had gone to stay by the other Rangers, Damrod decided to join his friends.

Mablung was the first to notice Damrod and beckoned for the younger man to come sit next to him. On the other hand, Damrod wondered if Elbaran was just pretending not to notice him. To tell the truth, Elbaran always somehow irked Damrod in a strange way. Elbaran emitted an air of knowing everything… and Damrod hated that.

Maybe it was one of the reasons why he enjoyed provoking some kind of reaction from the stoic soldier.

"I see that Elbaran is brooding again."

Elbaran's response was a cold look. "I see that you are once more avoiding your duty."

Gesturing to Sam, Damrod answered evenly, "I see no harm in letting him sit by the other men. Isn't he sitting next to one of your scouts? You don't believe your own men can take care of one little Hobbit?"

Not even deigning to reply, Elbaran once more focused his attention on Faramir. Leaning over so only Mablung could hear, Damrod said, "A bit sensitive, isn't he?"

"Well, you _can_ make the most insensitive of men feel like strangling you," Mablung said dryly.

The younger soldier smiled. "Say what you will. It is a gift."

At this, Elbaran snorted and Damrod shot him a look. Apparently for all his indifference, the scout had been listening carefully to the whispered conversation. "Mablung, why do you put up with him?" Elbaran asked with a pointed look at Damrod.

"It is really quite simple," Damrod said before Mablung could answer. He put on his most serious look as he explained, "You see, Mablung very much wishes to marry my sister."

His words finally got an interesting reaction from Elbaran as the Ranger looked in shock at Mablung. Mablung, who was turning red at the ears, pretended not to be affected.

"You are marrying _his_ sister?" Elbaran exclaimed in disbelief.

"I haven't asked her yet."

Damrod rolled his eyes. "There's really no reason to actually ask Damriel. Everyone knows once there's a chance, the both of you are getting married. Especially if they knew what I know the two of you did last summer behind the stables…"

He was pleased to see Mablung's eyes widen and his mouth fall open. Elbaran, on the other hand, was coughing, but Damrod could obviously tell that Elbaran was only trying to keep from laughing.

"Don't try denying it," Damrod said sweetly.

"I deny nothing except that I did anything to dishonor your sister," Mablung said hotly, the first of the surprise fading away to a simmering irritation.

"That was a highly inappropriate way to say farewell to my sister."

"All I did was kiss her!"

"And by the Valar, did you kiss her," Damrod said with wink towards Elbaran.

Mablung raised his hands in defeat. "Why am I even bothering to try proving anything to you?" He sighed as pushed his long, dark bangs from his eyes, a faint blush still on the tips of his ears.

Elbaran sympathetically laid a hand on the aggravated Ranger's shoulder. "I believe you, Mablung. Though I have only one question. I _do_ hope Damriel looks _nothing_ like her brother."

Damrod glared at the two men as they chuckled. "Thank the Valar she does not!" Mablung said vigorously. "She is the sweetest thing that will ever walk these lands."

"Aye, I agree, though I wonder at her actually thinking of becoming betrothed to you."

"You were the one who introduced her to me," Mablung replied with a shrug. "How can you expect me not to fall in love with her?"

It was Damrod's turn to shrug. "I guess it is true. Yet – "

"Quiet," Elbaran suddenly interrupted. "Something is happening!"

And indeed, as Damrod looked towards Faramir and Frodo, he saw that the two seemed at a standoff. Both were quiet, and the silence seemed to influence the very air. Damrod along with his two friends halted their conversations as they tried to listen to what was happening…

* * *

Faramir kept his impatience in check as he saw Frodo look uncomfortably down at the ground. The Captain had been for some time questioning the Halfling, for even though Frodo had supposedly explained everything of how he had come to Mordor, Faramir was not satisfied with Frodo's account in several places. 

Specifically, he wondered what part Frodo had played in the Company setting out from Rivendell, why he had left Boromir, and where he was now going.

And in particular, what was Isildur's Bane?

Seeing that Frodo looked as if he might not answer, Faramir spoke. "But it was at the coming of the Halfling that Isildur's Bane should waken, or so one must read the words," he insisted, trying to meet the Hobbit's eyes, though it was hard, for Frodo continued to stare at the ground. "If then you are the Halfling that was named, then doubtless you brought this thing, whatever it may be, to the Council of which you speak. Boromir must have seen it. Do you deny it?"

Frodo still made no answer.

"What concerns Boromir concerns me," Faramir said after a while. "Have you this thing with you? It is 'hidden', you say. But is it not so because you choose to hide it?"

Faramir saw that Sam, who had joined the Rangers some time before, looked ready to kill the one who was questioning his master so closely. Faramir chose to ignore him though. Frodo held the key to too many riddles. Though he cared very much what this Isildur's Bane was, he was more worried about his brother…

"No, not because I choose to," Frodo answered slowly, finally meeting his captor's eyes. "It does not belong to me. And if to any mortal, great or small, should it belong, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, is the only who may lay any claim to it."

There it was, that name again. _Aragorn_… Faramir mulled over the name slowly in his mind. There was something about the name he couldn't quite place. "The leader of your Company from Moria to Rauros?"

Answered with an affirmative, Faramir continued, "Why so, and not Boromir, prince of the City that the sons of Elendil founded?"

For a brief moment, Faramir saw Frodo glance carefully around at the Rangers. He looked as if he was weighing his choices of what to say. But finally, appearing to come to a decision, Frodo met Faramir's eyes with a certain strength behind them.

"Because Aragorn is descended in direct lineage, father to father, from Isildur, Elendil's son, himself." Frodo paused then said, "And the sword that he bears was Elendil's sword."

A murmur of astonishment ran through the ring of men. Faramir could distinctly hear some of them say aloud: 'The sword of Elendil comes to Minas Tirith! Great tidings!"

But as for himself, Faramir found himself looking upon the Halfling with some doubt. Too many coincidences, too many revelations… why now? And why from this Halfling who may hold the answers to so many questions…? He must be careful where this conversation will now lead, for if indeed the return of the king was at hand…

"So great a claim will need to be established and clear proofs will be required," Faramir told Frodo firmly, loud enough so his men could hear, "if this Aragorn should ever come to Minas Tirith. For when I set out six days ago, neither he nor any of your Company had come."

"Boromir was satisfied with the claim," Frodo said insistently. But seeming to sense Faramir's steadfastness, Frodo sighed. "If only Boromir were here so he would answer all your questions. Since Boromir was in Rauros many days back, he must be in Minas Tirith by now." The Hobbit suddenly looked up, a hint of pride in his stance. "He knew my errand, but it is not mine to reveal to any outside the Company. I must not be hindered."

Faramir pursed his lips slightly. Bold words did Frodo speak. But Faramir would not be appeased so easily. "So, you bid me mind my own affairs and get myself back home and leave you be. And that when I return, Boromir will tell me all when he comes."

Faramir was incredibly curious as to what the Hobbit's mysterious errand was, but knew it would be pointless to press too much on that matter. If it was indeed a matter of great importance, it would be best to keep it hidden from his men. To change the topic of conversation to a safer subject, yet something quite as urgent... "Were you a friend of Boromir?" the Captain asked suddenly.

The question quite obviously threw Frodo off guard as the Halfling drew back a bit, a look of apprehension flickering in his gaze. The reaction made Faramir narrow his eyes. There was something not quite right. Something was being hidden about Boromir.

"Boromir was a valiant member of our Company," Frodo finally answered softly. "Yes, I was his friend, for my part."

_For my part…_ That last phrase caught Faramir's attention the most. He deduced that something must have happened between his brother and this Hobbit, something that was troubling Frodo very much.

Faramir crossed his arms over his chest, speaking his words slowly but deliberately. "If indeed you are telling the truth, there is still one matter which you have not spoken to me. It is the matter of the horn of Gondor being heard on that very day which you say you parted ways with the rest of your Company."

Frodo shook his head. "I know not of what happened. Only that I left my companions in haste, for we were being pursued by the servants of Saruman the Wizard."

"The horn of Gondor was heard throughout the land, even reaching the ears of the high Steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor son of Ecthelion."

"Boromir's father," Frodo whispered.

Faramir nodded gravely. "Aye, that you are correct. Five days ere I set out on this venture, eleven days ago at about this hour of the day, I heard the blowing of that horn from the northward in seemed, but dim, as if it were but an echo in the mind. A boding of ill we thought it, for no tidings had we heard of Boromir since he went away."

"I wish I could do anything to ease your worries for your Captain."

_If only you could…_ Again, Faramir's head was filled with the image of his dead brother lying inside a strange boat of Elven design. His face once so full of life, now so cold and grave… For a brief moment, Faramir struggled to compose his features and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He spoke, harsher in tone than he had intended , "I had hoped that his friend and companion would have been able to tell me much of what may have happened to him."

"He was alive and strong when we parted. And he lives still for all that I know." The Hobbit then lifted his hands up apologetically. "Though surely there are many perils in the world."

"Many indeed," Faramir said in deep thought. Seeing how unnerved the Halfling was becoming, he decided to try catching the Halfling off guard. "And treachery not the least of the perils."

The words caused Frodo to suddenly pale, and Faramir realized he might have struck too hard. But before he could try pressuring the Hobbit into revealing anything more, Sam had decided he had had enough.

The stout Hobbit jumped up from the ground and strode up to his master's side. "Begging your pardon, Mr. Frodo," Sam said to his companion, "but this has gone on long enough. He's no right to talk to you so! After all you've gone through and much for his good and all these great Men as for anyone else."

With just those words, Faramir discovered a bit more than he would have learned from the close lipped Frodo. This other Hobbit may be more useful than he had first imagined. First of all, Sam was easily irritated and quite outspoken in what he believed. And most important, the Hobbit was very protective of his friend and master…

Yet before he could wonder how he could best use this knowledge to his advantage, he was now being held under the angry gaze of the fuming Hobbit. "See here, Captain!" Sam planted himself squarely in front of Faramir, his hands on his hips, a look on his face as if he was addressing a naughty child. If the situation was not so serious, Faramir doubted he would have been able to hide any evidence of humor from his face. Even now, the Captain noticed many of his Rangers murmuring amongst each other, many with grins on their faces as they watched the scene unfold. Faramir could well imagine the looks being shared among Damrod, Mablung, and Elbaran, who were most probably sitting somewhere behind him.

He managed not to smile as the Hobbit continued. "What are you driving at? Let's come to the point before all the Orcs of Mordor comes down on us! If you think my master murdered this Boromir and then ran away, you've got no sense; but say it, and have done! And then let us know what you mean to do about it. But it's a pity that folk as talk about fighting the Enemy can't let others do their bit in their own way without interfering. He'd be mighty pleased, if he could see you now. Think he'd got a new friend, he would."

By that time, all humor had left the situation for Faramir as he watched the Hobbit breath deeply after his outburst. An outburst from which Faramir had learned far more than any other person would imagine. For in Frodo's face, Faramir saw that the Hobbit seemed worried and agitated, as if Sam had spoken too much. Yes, Faramir now knew that Frodo's so-called 'errand' was indeed of an important nature. An 'errand' that the Hobbit seemed to fear, yet hold close to his heart.

"Patience," Faramir said thoughtfully. "Do not speak before your master, whose wit is greater than yours. And I do not need any to teach me of our peril. Even so, I spare a brief time in order to judge justly in a hard matter."

He smiled grimly. "If I were as hasty as you might think, I would have slain you long ago. I am commanded to slay all whom I find in this land without the leave of the Lord of Gondor. But I do not slay man or beast needlessly and not gladly, even when it is needed." Making sure that the Hobbits understood, he continued, "Neither do I talk in vain. So be comforted. Sit by your master, and be silent."

With a red look, his eyes glaring daggers, Sam sat down heavily, knowing that to disobey would not go well for him. Faramir saw Frodo look into his own eyes hesitantly, as if wondering where this conversation would now lead.

Faramir gave the Hobbit a small smile in reassurance. "Tell me Frodo. Do you remember what horn Boromir did bear?"

Frodo looked far off, as if bringing to mind the object of Faramir's question. "A great horn of the wild ox it was. Bound with silver, there were also written ancient characters upon it."

"That horn the eldest son of the house has borne for many generations: and it is said that if it be blown at need anywhere within the bounds of Gondor, as the realm was of old, its voice will not pass unheeded. Now you may see my concern on why Boromir chose to blow upon this horn.

"Now I shall tell you why I am at ill at ease in my heart for Boromir, the Captain General of Gondor, son of the High Steward of Gondor."

The Ithilien Captain proceeded to tell the Hobbits of the dream where he had seen Boromir lay inside a boat floating on the calm waters of a river. A boat so heavily burdened that it was almost filled with clear water, yet the warrior inside was as if asleep. The figure was dead with many wounds. A broken sword on his knee…

Faramir paused, seeing that Frodo's face had become ashen, for his dream seemed to have disturbed the Hobbit. Even Sam seemed troubled, his brows furrowed in deep thought. Faramir quietly said, "Dreamlike it was, yet a dream so real that I cannot be comforted. For Boromir, dear Boromir… he is my brother."

As soon as the words were uttered from his lips, the two Halflings started, their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Faramir nodded his head. "Yes, Boromir is my elder brother. And I can only hope and pray that the vision I received was but a dream and that he is not dead."

There was some silence before Faramir spoke again. "In my dream, there was but one thing missing among my brother's gear, and that was his horn. One thing only I knew not: a fair belt as it were of linked golden leaves, about his waist."

Frodo looked down on the ground, closing his eyes as if in pain. "Alas! That was the golden belt which was given to him in Lothlorien by the Lady Galadriel. She it was that clothed us as you see us, in Elven-grey." Frodo opened his eyes, though his gaze was distant, as he fingered a green and silver leaf brooch, which was fastened on his cloak beneath his throat. "This brooch he also must have been wearing."

Faramir nodded as his throat constricted. He felt suddenly cold at heart knowing that the dream was more and more becoming a possibility he would have to face. He distracted himself by looking closely at Frodo's brooch. "It is beautiful. It is of the same workmanship."

He leaned back as he quietly contemplated what Frodo had said. So, you passed through the Land of Lorien? Laurelindorenan it was named of old…" He eyed the Hobbit carefully. Much that was strange about the Hobbit he was beginning to now understand.

"The boat you described in your dream came also from Lorien," Frodo spoke as he watched Faramir's features carefully. "In three such boats we rowed down Anduin to the Falls."

"Reaching my ears is only more confirmation," Faramir said sadly, shaking his head. In his head he cried out to his brother, _'Those who have dealings with the Mistress of Magic who dwells in the Golden Wood may look for strange things to follow, did you not know, dear brother? Boromir, O Boromir! What did she say to you, the Lady that dies not? What did she see? What woke in your heart then? Why went you ever to Laurelindorenan, and came not by your own road, upon the horses of Rohan riding home in the morning? Why? Why cannot I be comforted when I think of you?_

Maybe it wasn't right for him to be so close to his brother as to be almost physically pained at the thought of his death. How would he be able to survive the Dark Days ahead without his older brother watching over him?

Shaking out of his reverie, Faramir stood up suddenly, looking down at the two Hobbits. "For me there is no comfort in our speech together," he said in a quiet voice.

"Your dream fills me with foreboding, but a vision it still was," Frodo said gently. "A vision and no more, some shadow of evil fortune that has been or will be. Unless indeed it is some lying trick of the Enemy."

Giving the Hobbit a small smile, Faramir could only reply that he hoped the Halfling was correct in his thoughts. "There is something strange about you, Frodo Baggins. An Elvish air, maybe. More lies upon our words together than I thought at first. I should now take you back to Minas Tirith – "

"Will you not put aside your doubt of me and let me go on my way?" Frodo wrung his hands together, worry etched in his features. "I am weary and full of grief. And afraid." Afraid indeed he looked; nevertheless, the Hobbit squared his shoulders. "But I have a deed to do, or at least a deed to attempt. I entreat you to allow my companion and I to go on our way."

"I'm afraid that letting you go is something I cannot allow." Faramir sighed. Decisions, more decisions to make. And he now had two Hobbits to worry about. Two Hobbits with a mysterious errand which they strongly believed was of an important nature in the war against the Enemy… "As I was going to say," Faramir continued, "I should take you back to Minas Tirith to go before Denethor. But, if what you say is true, I would then have chosen a course which would prove ill for my city. So I will not decide in haste what is to be done. Yet we must move hence without more delay."

Sighing again, Faramir quickly issued some orders to his men. At once the men who were gathered round him broke into small groups and went off in different directions, vanishing quickly into the shadows of the rocks and trees. Soon, only Damrod and Mablung remained and came to stand next to their Captain.

Once more putting his gaze on his guests, Faramir spoke to them. "You will come with me and my guards. You cannot continue along the road southwards, if that was indeed your purpose. It is unsafe and will be unsafe for some days and even more closely watched after this day. And, as you said, you are weary. As are we.

"To a secret place we shall take you with us, which is somewhat less than ten miles from here. Neither Orc nor spy of the Enemy has yet to find it, and even if they did, we could hold it long even against many. There we may lie up and rest, and you with us. In the morning I will decide what is best for me to do, and for you."

Frodo and Sam looked at each other, clearly unhappy with the decision. But Faramir was adamant; he was not going to let them out of his sight until he had some sort of idea what the Halflings' errand was. And to know if there was anything else to be learned about what happened to his brother.

Faramir turned away from the Hobbits and spoke quietly to the two other Rangers. "Mablung, Damrod, you will lead while I take the rear along with our guests."

"Are you sure that this is the best course of action, considering we still do not really know who they are?" Mablung asked with a frown.

The Captain could only shake his head solemnly. "I feel that they truly do not have an ill intent on their part. I feel that if they have said anything dishonest - "

"Nor have they revealed any important truths," Mablung pointed out.

Sighing, Faramir nevertheless was firm in his decision. The Hobbits would be traveling with them, and that was the end of the matter. He needed some time to mull over what had transpired…

"Again, I wonder as to why you will need the two of us along to guard these so-called 'guests' of ours," Damrod said, wrinkling his nose.

"Must you complain about everything?" Mablung gave Damrod a glare.

"Well," Faramir interrupted before Damrod could reply, "you will be even more pleased to learn that Elbaran shall be watching our backs throughout the journey to Henneth Annun."

"Elbaran?" Damrod snorted. "You could not have picked a more sullen or morose man for the job, Captain."

"At least he does not talk as much as old wives gossiping at the public well in Minas Tirith," Mablung mumbled under his breath. Naturally, he said it loud enough so his remark could be heard by his two companions.

Faramir laid a restraining hand on Damrod's shoulder. "Come, we have no time for quarreling. The sun would set before the two of you reach any sort of compromise."

Damrod gave a mock glare at Mablung while the older man remained stoic except for a twinkle of humor in his eye. Yes, there could not be a stranger pair of friends to be found in all of Middle-earth, that much Faramir was certain.

He turned away from his two Rangers and faced the Hobbits. "Shall we?"

Seeing there would be no choice in the matter, Frodo and Sam came to stand next to Faramir. No more words were spoken as Mablung and Damrod quickly turned on their heels and began leading the way, slowing their pace slightly in order for the Hobbits to keep up.

As they walked, Faramir once more wondered if this was the best decision which would be met under the circumstances.

He unconsciously rested his eyes upon Frodo, who walked a few steps ahead of him. There was still much to be learned from the Hobbit, and Faramir knew he would not rest until he knew all of the facts… especially any facts having to do with his brother…

* * *

Bawuer could finally no longer stand it. He set his cup deliberately on the ground and moved to get up from where he had been sitting on the floor of the tent. "I cannot stay here any longer." 

But before he could complete the action, a strong hand reached out to grab his wrist. "Sit down, Bawuer," Firnon said firmly, a tone he used when he would not allow for any nonsense from anyone. "When your mother knows anything for certain, she will send Deluen here. You know this more than I do."

Growling, Bawuer could only nod and settle himself down on the floor again. "I don't like waiting."

"You never did," Firnon said, finally releasing the young man's wrist after making sure Bawuer was not going to try leaving again. "I have always compared you to a brash young colt. I imagine you would be very much like Ebon…"

Bawuer shook his head, allowing a hint of a smile on his lips as he tried to relax. "Grandfather, do not insult me."

"I would consider it more of an insult to Ebon than to you." The old Rohirrim man fingered his cane which always remained in his hand. "I always thought the two of you were the perfect match. I would not have given Ebon to you if I hadn't thought as much."

"I thought gave Ebon to me just so you would not have to deal with him any more."

Firnon, shaking his head, said, "Think what you will. I knew if you couldn't handle Ebon, no one could. Take it as a compliment, either you would tame him or I would have to have set him loose."

Before Bawuer could say anything in reply, someone entered the tent. Seeing it was his sister, Bawuer jumped up, the worry over his friend coming back to him twofold. Especially considering the sober look on her face. Whatever news she was bringing was sure to be unpleasant.

Gently Bawuer took Deluen by her shoulders. "Deluen, what – "

"I don't know," Deluen whispered, in a tone Bawuer had hardly ever heard her speak in. Worry… and fear? "Mother is worried, and you know what that means."

Bawuer tried to swallow down the sudden lump which formed his throat. Mother was worried… Faedwyn, who never let her feelings show, was worried…

He tried to move his sister aside to leave. "I am no longer going to just wait here without knowing what exactly is going on."

"Do you want the truth?" Deluen asked quietly, taking his hand in hers to halt his movements. "Because if you want the truth, I tell you now that you will not like the truth."

"I would rather know than be made to wait on the sidelines."

Deluen sighed and squeezed his hand. "Mother thinks he is not going to last the night."

Bawuer closed his eyes in pain. No… Why was this happening? Boromir had been fine, hadn't he?

In a daze, Bawuer whispered, "It's my fault."

"Brother, please sit down," he heard his sister plead. "There is nothing you can do."

"There _has_ to be something I can do." Bawuer pulled his hand out of Deluen's grasp. "I'm going to ask Mother if – "

"Bawuer, sit down. Now."

His grandfather's stern voice caused Bawuer to snap back to attention. Sighing, he sat down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. A moment later he sensed Deluen seat herself next to him, her hand placed gently on his shoulder.

"Now," Firnon said firmly, "this is no time for either of you to become irrational. There will be dire consequences if indeed Lavlaisi should die. Have you thought at all about the importance of what is happening? This is not just another soldier we are talking about." He dropped his tone to a mere whisper as he said, "We are talking about the heir to the Stewardship of Gondor."

The importance of what his grandfather said hit Bawuer hard. For a moment he could not say anything. Boromir, son of Denethor, High Steward of Gondor…

"By the Valar…" Bawuer breathed.

Firnon nodded. "Aye, as fate would have it, we have stumbled into something too big for our own good."

"What do you mean?" Deluen asked nervously.

Giving his grandson a quick glance, Firnon answered, "I believe it is time we reveal Lavlaisi's true identity."

Bawuer stood up quickly and began to pace. He was not pleased with where the conversation was heading. "You speak as if he is already dead," he said accusingly.

"I am thinking logically," Firnon said quietly, yet with steel in his voice. "We must prepare for the worst. You must realize that this is not just personal in that your friend is dying. This could quickly become very political, between Rohan and Gondor. Imagine how Lord Denethor could react hearing his son has died in a neighboring land, with no real explanation as to what happened."

"That's not what – "

"That's how it will be taken," Firnon cut Bawuer off, hitting his cane on the ground for emphasis. "And imagine how this will affect us."

Looking away, Bawuer clenched his fists. "This has nothing to do with you, Mother, Deluen, nor anyone else. I will take full responsibility."

There was an awkward silence except for the sound of Bawuer's footfalls as he continued to pace. Finally, Firnon ordered Bawuer to sit next to him.

Obeying his grandfather, Bawuer took Firnon's hand which was offered to him. "My beloved grandson," Firnon said, squeezing the other's hand, "I may have sounded harsh, but I was speaking only from the point of view others who might look upon these circumstances. Now I speak to you as your grandfather.

"I will not allow you to take blame for anything that has transpired. Events were out of your control, and I do not doubt for a moment that you did all that you could."

"I could have – "

"Men who wonder too much about 'what might have been done' or 'what could he have done instead' do not get any where," Firnon interrupted. "The past is in the past. We are now here, living in the moment of here and now. Do not forget that."

Bawuer, letting his grandfather's words settle in, nodded slowly. "Then what is to be done?"

Firnon faced Deluen after a few moments. "Luen, what was Lavlaisi's condition when you left?"

"He awoke about an hour ago, but was not awake in the way you might think," Deluen answered with a nervous shrug of her shoulders. "I doubt he is aware of his surroundings at all. Mother was saying he would occasionally mutter some words, yet nothing which made any sense to her."

Thoughtfully, Firnon pursed his lips.

"What are you thinking, Grandfather?" Deluen asked with some hesitation.

"I am thinking of what to do now." Firnon crossed his arms over his chest. "I was thinking it would be better to speak to Lavlaisi before speaking to anyone else. But as he is not in any condition to hold any conversation, I am wondering what other course of action we should take."

Bawuer, too, wondered what was to be done. If they were indeed to reveal Boromir's identity, who to speak to? Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan? Somehow, Bawuer repelled from that idea.

First of all, he still would not even consider the idea that there was no hope for Boromir. Surely his mother could be wrong. It was possible that Boromir would be well by morning… wasn't it?

He then recalled how Boromir had been struck by a sudden attack of convulsions… How the Gondorian could hardly keep himself under any control… How Boromir seemed unable to breathe…

But he had been fine just moments before that incident. So strange, and there was still no explanation as to what had suddenly come over Boromir.

His thoughts were interrupted as Deluen got up. "I am going to let Mother get something to eat now, for I fear she will be up all night."

"Have Herluin and Morwyn eaten yet?"

Deluen shook her head at Firnon's question. "I was going to ask if they could stay with you tonight."

"How can I refuse spending time with my great-grandchildren?"

Bawuer's sister went over to kiss Firnon on the forehead. "Thank you, Grandfather."

As she was about to leave, Bawuer, having come to a decision, stopped her. "Deluen, go ahead and get Herluin and Morwyn and stay with Grandfather tonight. I'll send Mother along."

Deluen looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I will stay with Lavlaisi. Maybe I can try talking to him."

"Bawuer… I cannot really see how it would do any good..." Deluen trailed off and helplessly raised her hands. "Lavlaisi is not – "

"You don't know that for sure," Bawuer insisted. "I am not giving up on him yet."

He looked over to Firnon to see his reaction. But instead of the frown he expected to see on the other's face, there was instead a small smile upon Firnon's lips. "As I said, just like Ebon. Impatient, and maybe just a little stubborn."

After giving his grandfather a smile and his sister a few reassuring words, Bawuer departed from them for his mother's tent. He found both his mother and Boromir just as he had left them; Boromir laying on the ground and his mother kneeling beside him.

Faedwyn did not seem surprised to see him. As Bawuer sat down beside her, she reached out to take his hand. "I told you not to come, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before I saw you come in here," she said gently.

"I told Deluen to stay with her kids; they're with Grandfather now."

Faedwyn lifted a hand to gently stroke Bawuer's head. "You wish me to leave, don't you."

Bawuer shrugged his shoulders. "Deluen says it will be no use trying to talk to him."

"For the past hour he has opened and closed his eyes, and he would sometimes speak. Names, places, and events I don't even know about. He appears to be losing his grip on this world, for his dreams appear more real to him than the present. But I have always believed that… you can never tell when they are listening or not." With one last loving stroke of Bawuer's head, Faedwyn got up and started walking out. But before she could leave, she was stopped by Bawuer's whisper.

"Deluen also said that you think he won't last the night."

Bawuer couldn't bear to look at her face, scared to see what he would find in her eyes. But her words were enough to make him feel helpless of the whole situation. "I'm sorry…"

Barely registering that she had left him alone with Boromir, Bawuer clenched his jaw grimly. For the first time since entering the tent, he put his gaze upon the Gondorian's face and could hardly keep from wincing.

Boromir seemed asleep at the moment, but underneath his closed lids was movement. He was dreaming, just as Faedwyn had said he had been doing. His pallor was deathly pale and though the night air was chilly, there was a sheen of sweat upon Boromir's brow.

Feeling that maybe it was indeed a lost cause to try to talk to his sick friend, Bawuer was just about to lose all hope when Boromir began to move around.

Leaning over his friend, Bawuer saw that though Boromir did not open his eyes, his lips were moving subtly, as if he was speaking to himself. After a few moments, the mutterings became loud enough for the Rohirrim soldier to catch a few words and phrases. Something about a Lady, and strangely enough, a mirror, with the general tone of Boromir's words seemingly pleading to someone for answers.

Mysterious as it was, it was nothing compared to what happened next. Before Bawuer could react, Boromir suddenly opened his eyes and struggled to get up.

"Frodo!"

Bawuer grabbed the Gondorian by the shoulders, trying to get him to lie back down. "Boromir, you are not well," Bawuer said soothingly, hoping to calm the man down.

But Boromir seemed adamant, and refused to cooperate, shaking his head instead. "There is no rest for the cursed," he whispered hoarsely. "Nor for traitorous men…"

_Cursed? Traitorous? What was the man talking about?_

Bawuer was finally able to get the weakened man to lay back. But before he could speak, Boromir reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Their eyes met, and Bawuer felt a twinge of ice ripple through his being as he looked into the haunted, green-grey eyes of the Gondorian. Eyes that were hauntingly distant and unfocused. And in their depths was reflected a world of torment and shame.

Shocked by the barrage of emotions in those eyes, Bawuer tried to pull away. "You are not well," he repeated, shaken by what he was witnessing. This was not the Boromir he knew…

"Will there ever be any peace?" Boromir whispered, eyes once more unfocusing and looking away from Bawuer. The man shivered, his left hand clenched at his side. "If only to be free from the weights of my thoughts, am I to be burdened forever?"

Speechless, Bawuer wondered how to reply to the cryptic questions. All he could do was lay a hand on his shoulder. The night air seemed to grow colder with the touch…

There needn't be any reply for the delirious though, for Boromir closed his eyes and began speaking quietly to himself once more. "If only she had told me, would there have been a chance… any hope…" Bawuer leaned forward but there was no more to hear. Boromir had once more seemed to slip into the oblivion of restless sleep.

"Bawuer!"

Hearing his name called out behind him, Bawuer turned around to see Deluen standing at the entrance, her face pale, a worried look in her eyes. Before he could ask her anything, she moved swiftly to sit next to him.

"A group of men rode into camp," she spoke in a rush, "and they are even now speaking to Lady Eowyn. They are preparing to sup for the evening. Bawuer... Lady Eowyn requests your presence."

Some of Deluen's worry beginning to rub off on Bawuer, he tried to push away the feelings of apprehension rising in his throat. "Who are these men?"

Deluen shook her head. "No one is really sure, though the people are whispering that they are Rangers from the North. Some say they are the Dunedain!"

"Here, in Dunharrow?"

"Yes. Though I have not laid eyes on any of them, I have also heard that traveling with them are Elves and a Dwarf."

The story was becoming stranger as the tale progressed. Grimly, Bawuer wondered why he was being called. He asked his question aloud, and all Deluen could do was shrug her shoulders.

Suppressing a sigh, Bawuer stood up slowly. "I doubt it would be appreciated if I am not prompt in answering her summons."

"Before you go," Deluen spoke, "there's something else I should mention. The leader of the group arrived this eve is said to be a mighty warrior, a foreigner. One having fought at Helm's Deep."

_A mighty warrior? A foreigner? _Bawuer thought hard. Only one man came to mind…

"They say he carries the sword of Elendil, and his name is Aragorn."

"Aragorn?" Bawuer was so startled that he spoke the name louder than he intended.

Deluen nodded but just before she could speak again, both of their attentions were shifted to the ground where Boromir had suddenly stirred, his eyes opening. "Aragorn…?"

Curious it was to hear that name being spoken from the Gondorian, so Bawuer knelt back down next to Boromir. With surprising speed, Boromir's hand shot out and grabbed Bawuer by his collar, making the Rohirrim gasp in shock. His face was brought close to the other's, and Bawuer was amazed to see that the same green-grey eyes so distant before were now somewhat clear, a certain sharpness in them.

"I need to speak to Aragorn," Boromir spoke firmly, though his voice was still quiet. Amazed by the request, all Bawuer could do was shake his head.

"You are not possibly well enough – "

"I _must_ speak to Aragorn," Boromir interrupted, a slight desperation creeping into his voice. "Take me to him." The man suddenly gasped in pain, letting go of his grip on Bawuer. He rolled to his side, curling up slightly and breathing as if it was difficult to pull air back into his lungs.

"Try to get him to straighten up," Deluen commanded, the healer inside of her taking over. Working mostly without thinking, Bawuer helped her in trying to get Boromir to lay back, a thousand thoughts swirling through his head.

"Bawuer, please…" Boromir whispered as soon as he could finally take in a shuddering breath. "Do this one thing for me… Let me at least _see_ Aragorn…"

Watching in horror, Bawuer jerked back as Boromir began to cough violently, struggling to even breathe. Deluen caught Bawuer's attention by shouting at him. "Bawuer, get Mother now! We're going to lose him now if we can't do something!"

Bawuer didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the tent, hoping he wasn't going to be too late…

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sooo sorry, again I've left it at a cliffhanger, and one that's very similar the previous chapter! But I needed to write more of Faramir and Frodo, and I needed to prepare for Aragorn's arrival… 

Hope you liked the bit of humor at the beginning of the chapter! Everyone seemed to be looking forward for some humor from Damrod, hope you liked it!

As for Faramir's part, hope you all like it. I'm mostly taking it from the book, but since Boromir's alive, I've naturally changed things a bit. There'll be another scene coming up where Faramir and Frodo have another talk.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Ahhhh!! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The two greatest men destined to meet!!! Noo… it's not Boromir meeting Frodo… :P Anyway, I'm hoping to get the next chapter done soon since I have no school for a while.

* * *

_**Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"**_

**freelance beatnik** Hello there, thanks for the review as always! Glad you're happy that Bawuer's past has finally been revealed! (at least, the past that I'm letting you guys know… :P) Sorry bout the cliffhanger, and sorry again for another cliffhanger for this chapter! I'm starting to like writing these cliffhangers… :P

**lindahoyland **Hi, thanks for reviewing my story! Yes, I agree with you that the "dawn" speech should have bee in the film, it would have been such a cool moment! I checked out your bio, that's cool that you're British! I've always wanted to go to Europe, and especially England…

**Michaela90** :P Sorry bout taking so long to update… I'm glad you are so pleased with the update though! Yeah, I know what you mean about never thinking that there'd be broken marriages in Middle-earth. But as I was writing the story, I began wondering with all that's going on, with war and so many men being killed, why shouldn't there be some dysfunctional families? Hope you like this new chapter!

**shie1dmaidenofrohan **Yay! I'm so pleased you thought that Bawuer's past was nicely done! I was so worried that it wouldn't be accepted, that it was a bit too 'un-Middle-earthis'. :P Still wanting Eowyn to marry Faramir, huh? Just wait till you see what I've got in store for this great meeting between Eowyn and Boromir (at least, I _hope_ it turns out well…) Well, you were just asking if Boromir was going to cross paths with Aragorn… it's coming together because Aragorn is in Dunharrow! The next chapter should be interesting to write. Thanks for your vote on Damrod, I present him for you early in this chapter!

**Aelimir** Hey there! Bawuer's name is pronounced 'BA-wu-air'. Hope that makes sense… :P Yes, Eowyn will be coming out a bit more, especially in the next few chapters! You've voted for Damrod, I give you Damrod! I hope you liked him in the beginning of the chapter! Young and spunky! (wink!)

**Celtic Angel18** So happy that you liked the previous chapter! Whew, I'm also glad that you don't think that Bawuer's past seemed 'made up'. Through my writings, I really wanted to portray how the home and family was such a basis in Middle-earth life. Glad that you could catch upon that portrayal. :D You're the third person to vote for Damrod, so that clinched it! Hope you liked his little scene in the beginning of this chapter. Haldir and Isilme I've decided not to write for a few more chapters. Please be patient with me, hope you liked this new chapter!

**rose of england **Hiya, welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! Thanks so much for your reviews, they were greatly appreciated! I'm glad you're liking this movie so much! Umm… where _did_ I get my Elvish translations… I'll try to remember where I did get those translations, I've forgotten where I got them. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Again thanks for the reviews!

**Aldariel** Wow, thanks for the wonderful review! I really love loooong reviews! For more Haldir and Isilme, I think you'll have to wait a bit more before I write about them. I've put Boromir and Faramir in such interesting scenarios so that I don't think my readers would appreciate my detouring too much. And as for the reunion you've been waiting for, it should be coming up real, real soon! Hee hee, your version of what the reunion 'might be like' had me laughing sooo hard! Very… 'interesting'. Lol! 'Mordor's Most Wanted'… LOL! Liam Neeson is indeed very cool! Did you hear that he's going to be in "Batman Begins" alongside Christian Bale? That would be totally awesome, he's in the trailer and gets to do some fighting too! Wooo, I can't wait! I also totally agree with Ewan McGregor, totally hot! Did you hear that he _might_ be the next James Bond? I think he'd be a LOT better than Clive Owens (another James Bond candidate) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Have a great day/evening (depending on when you read this!)

**Arianna Malfoy **Thanks for the review! Yes, a lot of questions are answered about Bawuer's past, but you're right that there are still some left to be answered. :P Yup, SATs are Yuck! But at least I finished with them, and I've got good scores, so I'm all relieved! I decided to write in Damrod's point of view, but I still hope you liked it; I put plenty of Elbaran. Have a Merry Christmas, hope you liked the update!)

**Lady Laffs-a-lot** Aha, another reviewer votes for Damrod! Thanks for the vote, I hope you liked the little bit of comedy I've put in the beginning of this chapter. Of course, things get pretty serious again real quickly. :P Hope you liked this new chapter!

**KendraC** Hello there, thanks for the review! Hee hee, though I was going to mention the 'Gondorian name eight letters long and starting with a 'D'…' :P LOL! Your certainly right about Eowyn needing _some_ appreciation. I have a feeling she was a real loner, considering she doesn't really like being just a woman and wanting to fit in with the men. On the other hand, she's kind of romantic at heart I believe. Oh, the reunion you've been waiting for is coming up! Good luck with writing fanfics again! Whoah, I just saw your name tying for first place for the Texas Women's Chess Championship! Congratulations! Wow, you must be a REALLY good chess player! The computer chess player ALWAYS beats me, but I think I'm getting a 'bit' better. My SATs are finished with, and I've got my scores which turned out pretty good, especially my verbal! I'm feeling real good about that, and my parents are really proud. Hope you liked this new update!

**crimson-88** Fighting through a swarm of cobwebs, huh? Good luck!

**Cindy** Hello there, thanks for reviewing! That's cool that you're a beta-reader for two other authors! Well, at first I didn't think I needed a beta-reader, I actually didn't want a beta-reader at all. But when someone mentioned they were going to nominate my story for some kind of LOTR fanfiction award, she said it would be better to get the story a bit 'polished'. So I asked her in my 'replies to reviewers' if she recommended any beta-readers. Well, I was approached by Lady Ancalimone, who offered to be a beta-reader for me! I hardly waited a whole day, which was really cool! If I do ever need help in grammatical questions, I'll be sure to ask you, thanks so much for the offer! I hope you liked this new chapter, have a wonderful Christmas!

**Pipkin Sweetgrass** Thanks for the review, I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Yes, poor Bawuer indeed! I've put him through so much, haven't I? Your right in that Boromir would understand family dysfunction, considering what kind of family he comes from. :P I have a beta-reader now, yes indeed I do! I have a question, I've visited your site but I'm not really sure how to get my story nominated for your Bee Charmer award. Could you please help me out in that? Hee hee! Reading your review I was trying to picture a 'modern' Boromir… _definitely_ the women would be all over him… including many fanfiction readers, huh? :P I hope this chapter is a good one, though it's more like just an intro for the next chapter. Thanks for always reviewing!

**flip8** Hiya, thanks for reviewing! You really think chapter 36 is the best so far? Thanks! As for who Bawuer hates and why… that's still a secret!

**Gods-girl2004** Glad you're liking the story so much! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Morwen Eleniel, Loremaster of Anorien** Hi there, cool name! Experimenting with screen names? I would, too… but I'm too lazy. :P lol! Thanks for you compliment about my new chapter. I've learned through reading other fanfiction's reviews that though characters must be canon, readers would get bored if the characters are _too_ canon, do you know what I mean? But if I ever do get out of the boundaries of canon, please be sure to let me know! Yes, there _is_ a girl involved in Bawuer's past… something to think about, huh? A reunion is coming up, I hope you're excited about it as I am! Thanks for your vote on either Damrod or Elbaran. I decided to write in Damrod's point of view, but with plenty of Elbaran. Hope you liked this new chapter; have a very merry Christmas!

**Kitsume** Cool name, mixing kitsune and tsume. Do you study Japanese? Glad you approve of Bawuer's history. As for if Boromir is going to have a relationship with Deluen… that still remains to be seen. Well, the reunion between Boromir and Aragorn&co. is coming up! Hope you're excited about it! Well, you asked to have this updated before Christmas… here it is! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Racetrack's Goil** Heya! Thanks for the reviewing! Don't worry for having taken so long to review, I know how busy it's been… At least it's the holidays though, isn't it? YAY! Yes, the 'death of Boromir shall affect many'… lol! That would be pretty funny if Bawuer's mom choked on popsicle stick, wouldn't it? Don't worry, after reading your scenario, I shall make sure not to let Boromir die. Thanks for the compliment on my writing nice angst though! It's strange, I really hate angst, especially the kind of angst 'trash' a lot of fanfiction authors write. It's hard to find some really nice angst that will at least have a happy ending. Anyway, hope you liked this new chapter, though I've but dear Boromir in even bigger danger now… and he hasn't even seen Aragorn yet! :P

**iron-eyes24** Hi there! I think I knew what you meant that Damrod would tell the hobbits 'I beg your miniscule problem'. Ha ha! Well, I'll try to incorporate it into the story for your sake. I hope you're still loving and enjoying this story! I didn't take too long to update, did I? At least I have this up before Christmas! Happy holidays, hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


	38. 'At the Hands of a Healer'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **Well, exactly a month to update, still pretty good, right? :P Sorry it took so long to get this up. It was actually a very hard chapter to write, but I hope my taking time to write it makes up for how well it's written! Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting! Please enjoy!

**Important:** There is one point in this chapter where I have written in first person point-of-view. I thought it would be an interesting change, plus I thought I'd be able to convey the characters thoughts and feelings better that way. That section will be all in italics. Also, there are three instances where I use a different language from the Common Speech. Translations will be written right afterwards, written in parentheses and underlined.

_**Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: 'At the Hands of a Healer' **_

Aragorn sipped his wine slowly, his eyes fixed on the fair Eowyn. She was conversing with Gimli, with whom she had become friends with during their previous encounter in Edoras. Aragorn smiled as he saw Eowyn laugh at something Gimli said, and for a moment he saw a glimpse of the young maiden usually missing in her eyes. So young… yet with so much sadness in her gaze.

As though she knew his thoughts dwelt on her, she suddenly turned so that their eyes met, and the on her face changed to something more. Aragorn grimly looked away. Yes, there was always something in the way she looked at him, and he was afraid he knew what it was.

What was he to say to her? It was only an infatuation, though Aragorn was afraid she thought it was becoming something more. He did not wish her any more pain, but how was he to deal with Eowyn, who wanted him as someone more, someone he could never be for her?

Feeling a light touch on his arm, Aragorn looked up to see Eowyn watching him questioningly. "Is anything the matter, my lord?"

Trying to smile, Aragorn replied, "Forgive me, my lady, I was lost in my thoughts when I should be enjoying such wonderful hospitality. Pray, do not worry yourself on my account."

Eowyn, though appearing less than satisfied with his answer, did not question him further. Instead, she stood up and spoke to all, who were even now being served their supper. "Lords, I hope you will find the food satisfactory. Please forgive me if in haste we have not been able to meet any and all of your needs. I know you are weary, and afterwards I hope you sleep in peace in the beds which unfortunately have also been contrived in haste. But tomorrow fairer housing shall be found for you."

As if on cue, Aragorn's companions looked toward their leader solemnly, knowing what was to come. Sighing, Aragorn stood up next to Eowyn. "My lady, you have already done much for us. Be not troubled on our account. If we may lie here tonight and break our fast tomorrow, it will be enough. For I ride on an errand most urgent, and with the first light of morning we must go."

The lady smiled and bowed her head low. "Then it was kindly done, Lord, to ride so many miles out of your way to bring tidings to me and to speak with me in my exile."

_Exile…_Aragorn caught a hint of dark brooding in her words but cast it aside. Now to tell her why, in fact, he had led his men to Dunharrow. He had an idea how she would react, and he assumed it wouldn't be very pleasant.

Before he could speak, someone entered the tent, catching Aragorn's attention. He narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering where he had seen the man before. He then realized that the man had been at Helm's Deep, and he was the very man who had fought with him and many others at the gate. Aragorn especially remembered how the man had been loath to leave Hama's body where it had been cut down by the merciless Uruk-hai.

If only he could place a name with the face…

Aragorn needn't have worried, as Eowyn beckoned for the soldier of Rohan to approach, and he knew he was soon to receive an introduction. "My Lord Aragorn, this is Bawuer, son of Denuer."

The man came to stand before Aragorn and bowed. Aragorn, too, nodded his head in welcome. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, though I am curious as to why you are in Dunharrow. When last I left you, we were on the high battlements of Helm's Deep."

Bawuer gravely met Aragorn's eyes, and the heir of Isildur was so startled by the look that he took a step back. There was a hard edge in Bawuer's eyes, so grave and serious that Aragorn could not speak for a few moments. Thankfully, the other broke the awkward silence.

"Would it be possible to speak to you alone, Lord Aragorn? As soon as possible."

Eowyn stepped forward, dismissal her clear intent. "They have only arrived and have yet to – "

"Peace, Lady Eowyn," Aragorn interrupted, seeing a flash of annoyance in the younger man's face. It wouldn't do to have the young soldier behave in misconduct, especially toward his superior. _Especially_ if his superior was a woman. "In the very short moment that I met Bawuer, he proved to be an honorable man and a good soldier. If he wishes to speak to me alone, and as soon as possible, now was never a better time to do so."

It was plain to see Bawuer's shoulders relax for a brief moment, enough time for Aragorn to surmise that whatever this man needed to speak to him about was something of great importance. Yet why? Why him?

Nevertheless, even though his mind was filled with countless questions and theories, Aragorn made his excuses to his host and followed Bawuer out of the tent. But before he could make it out into the night air, Aragorn sensed Eowyn come to stand next to him. He stopped and saw that she was carrying his cloak. She handed it to him, and he took it with a nod of thanks.

As he pulled on the cloak, clasping it at the throat with the Elvish leaf-brooch, he noticed that her eyes seemed thoughtful, and Aragorn could not help but inquire what was on her mind. She seemed hesitant at first, glancing at Bawuer. Seeing that Eowyn wished to speak to Aragorn alone, Bawuer took one last look at the Ranger then went outside. As soon as he was out of sight, Eowyn spoke softly, as if not wanting to let anyone else hear. "Bawuer arrived quite early this morning with an injured companion. A foreigner, it seems, though I have not yet met him."

"You believe that all is not right with Bawuer?"

Eowyn blushed and looked away. "You are blunt, my Lord. But to answer truthfully, I do not know. All I know is that Bawuer is hiding something for some unknown reason."

Aragorn laid a comforting hand on her arm. "I do not sense any ill-intent in his manner. Rest assured, you have nothing to worry about."

Their eyes met, and Aragorn once more grimaced in his mind. He had to tell her to stop looking at him like that, as if waiting for him to say something… some sign of encouragement, some type of signal. But no, all Aragorn could do was release his hold on her arm.

A fleeting look of rejection flashed through her eyes, and it was all Aragorn could do to keep from reaching out for her again. She was so strong, yet so fragile. She had endured so much but still had so much innocence in her heart.

He knew he had to talk to her.

But now was not the time, so he simply took a step back, telling her he had to go.

She sighed and met his eyes sadly. "I was wrong in saying you were blunt, Lord Aragorn," she spoke softly. She pushed a few strands of hair from her face with some irritation. "When I am outside, and the wind is blowing across the lands, sometimes I imagine it is whispering something in my ear." She paused, taking in a slow breath. "Is it only my imagination? Or is the wind trying to tell me something? I know not what to expect though I am… comforted by its presence. But I wish I could know and understand." Eowyn looked down at the ground suddenly and whispered even more softly. "My lord, I wish you would say something. Anything. Can you not grant me this much?"

Aragorn shook his head slowly. "My lady, I'm afraid there is nothing to say." His own answer made him flinch inwardly, sensing how much dismissal he had put into the words. But this had to end some time and in some way.

Eowyn's reaction was unexpected. She looked up abruptly, her blue eyes shining with a fierce light. The storm within them spoke of pain, pride, and determination. "If you have nothing to say then I must let you leave for there is someone waiting outside for you." Eowyn turned on her heel and left him alone, moving to join her other guests. Aragorn did not miss the slight tremble in her hands as she lifted her skirt to walk.

Aragorn noticed Legolas and Gimli standing not too far away, having approached him while Eowyn had been speaking. They now surveyed him with curious eyes, no doubt having not missed the stern manner in which they had been conversing. The Elf cocked his head slightly, but Gimli was the first to speak. He went straight to the point, as always, which was oftentimes a disturbing habit. "Aragorn, dinner is served, and I see you trying to leave. What is this all about, lad? And you have scared the lass away."

"Nothing to be worried about," Aragorn assured his friends. "There is someone I need to speak to."

Legolas raised one eyebrow, a habit which Aragorn found just as disturbing as Gimli's bluntness. The Elf only raised that eyebrow when he had something to say… usually something very to the point… "It is my belief that the person you need to speak with is Eowyn, but you have very pointedly sent her on her way."

Confirming his suspicion that the Elf at least had heard most, if not all, of the conversation with Eowyn, Aragorn gave a small smile. "Though you are right, there is someone else – "

"Ah," Legolas interrupted, having the look of one who knew everything, "the young Rohirrim soldier."

_Trust the Elf to notice everything…_ Aragorn didn't bother to give any reply. "I will probably not be gone long. Enjoy the food and save some for me."

"A hard task, but I will keep that foremost in mind," Gimli remarked, then laughed at his own humor. The Dwarf walked back to the others, Legolas lingering just a bit in order to tell Aragorn not to hesitate to call them if he needed any help.

Aragorn finally left the tent, and as the cold night air hit him, he was grateful for the cloak Eowyn had been thoughtful enough to remember to make him wear. _Eowyn…_

Bawuer was standing a short distance away, nervously pacing. But as soon as he noticed Aragorn, he approached the Ranger in a few quick strides. "My lord, again I apologize for the interruption."

"What is it you wish to speak of?"

The Rohirrim soldier looked to the right and left, and looking as if assured that no one was either watching or listening, sighed and began to speak. "No doubt the fair Eowyn has explained my situation."

"And what situation may that be?"

Bawuer frowned. "I am no traitor, that I hope you are well aware of. I fought in Helm's Deep against the enemy among my companions-in-arms."

"No one may accuse you of anything other," Aragorn remarked sincerely, though in truth he wondered what the soldier was doing here.

"Nor am I a deserter. Yes, I know what you may be thinking, just as others are wondering in their heads," Bawuer said bitterly. "What is a lowly soldier doing away from his post? With no message to deliver to anyone, no real explanation as to why he has traveled to Dunharrow?"

The young man looked away, some of the bitterness fading away to what Aragorn perceived as helplessness. "But we, my companion and I, were not supposed to be here at all, if truth be told," Bawuer said with a sigh. He shook himself out of his thoughtfulness and gestured in the direction of an encampment for those families who had evacuated Edoras. "If you would please come with me, I will try to explain as best as I can."

Aragorn refused to move, some part of him wanting to know more before following Bawuer. "I wish to understand why – "

"Please, there is no time."

Furrowing his eyebrows as he caught the desperation in the soldier's voice, Aragorn wavered for a moment. "No time?"

"No time, for my companion is dying," Bawuer snapped.

_No time…_ Aragorn looked at the other, finally understanding the man's mood. But it still did not explain why he was asking Aragorn to go with him…

"Forgive me," Bawuer suddenly spoke, his tone once more even and calm. "It is not my place to speak in such a way to you."

"Your companion is a good friend of yours?"

Bawuer nodded. "And in all probability, a friend, or at least an acquaintance, of yours, too."

At this, Aragorn couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "What?"

"Do you know…" Bawuer paused. "Do you know the name Lavlaisi?"

Aragorn started. _That name… Lavlaisi… where had he heard it before?_ He suddenly remembered. Back in Helm's Deep when Eomer had arrived with reinforcements…

"_I, too, am much heartened to see you here," Aragorn said. "I had not thought you would come at all."_

"_Only by the goodness of the Valar was I right in believing what Lavlaisi had spoken to me was truth," Eomer admitted._

_Aragorn turned his head in a questioning way. "Lavlaisi? Who is this person you speak of?"_

Indeed, who _was_ this person?

Coming to a decision, Aragorn directed his gaze in the direction Bawuer had pointed to. "Lead the way and explain."

Bawuer began to walk at a brisk pace and as Aragorn kept up, the Rohirrim soldier spoke. "I was asked by Lord Eomer to accompany Lavlaisi from Helm's Deep to wherever the man wished to travel. When Lavlaisi chose Minas Tirith as his destination, I did not argue."

"Is Lavlaisi by any chance Gondorian?"

Bawuer glanced at Aragorn. "Aye."

"Strange that a foreigner, especially from such a place as Minas Tirith, should be traveling in the lands of Rohan. Alone," Aragorn mused out loud.

"Strange indeed," Bawuer agreed. "Alas, we were not far past the city of Edoras when we were attacked."

"Orcs?" Aragorn asked.

"If only," Bawuer growled, a glint of anger in his blue eyes. "Nay, we were beset by a flying creature of Mordor, a fell beast released by its Master. And on its back rode a Black Rider, Servant of the Eye."

The Ranger stopped in his tracks, at first unable to register what he had been told. "A Ringwraith?"

Bawuer, having also stopped, grimly replied with an affirmative. "Lavlaisi was injured, and I was able to bring him here. Though at first it seemed he would come through, he took a turn for the worse early this afternoon."

A Ringwraith… Aragorn could hardly believe it. He had of course known of the Rider roaming the lands for the past few days since Pippin had looked into the cursed palantir. The question was why Bawuer and his companion had been attacked in the first place…

Seeing that Bawuer was waiting with barely concealed impatience, Aragorn signaled for the man to continue leading the way. The rest of the short walk was done in complete silence, Aragorn wondering to himself what he was getting into.

Very soon, Aragorn was brought before a tent where Bawuer paused for a moment. "My lord, I debated long before going to meet you for… many reasons. Lavlaisi is not fully coherent as he is in a delirious state of mind. Yet when your name reached his ears, for a moment his eyes were clear, and he insisted he be taken to you. A moment, just for a moment, he was awake and the first thing he wished was to speak to you."

Even more puzzled, Aragorn could only shake his head slowly. "Yet I do not know this man, for I am sure he and I have never met. The name of Lavlaisi is unfamiliar to me."

Bawuer looked up at the sky, deep in though, a slight wince in his expression. Sighing, and apparently reaching some sort of decision, Bawuer spoke. "Then maybe you will know him by another name."

Before Aragorn could question the cryptic words, Bawuer pulled open the tent flap and motioned to whomever was inside. "If you truly have never met this man, please let me make the introduction," Bawuer said softly with a grim undertone. "Lavlaisi… or better known as Boromir, son of Denethor, Captain-General of Gondor."

All Aragorn could do for a moment was stare at the young soldier. _It cannot be…_ Then, with only one way to know if this was some sort of elaborate untruth, Aragorn entered the tent and looked down upon the face of the man lying upon the ground.

As if struck physically, Aragorn took a step back. Disbelief mixed in with wonder, and Aragorn felt as if in a dream, for how could this all be true? "It cannot be…" he said this time aloud. For the face of the injured man belonged to none other than Boromir. Boromir, whom he had thought…

"Do you know this man?"

Aragorn answered the question with a whisper. "Aye, he was a companion of mine… one whom I had given up all hope of being alive. To see him here…"

Remembering just what kind of predicament the Gondorian was in, Aragorn pushed away the initial surprise from his mind as he went to kneel next to Boromir. For the first time he noticed the woman sitting in the corner mixing some sort of herbal potion. Bawuer, choosing to stand quietly in the corner, quickly introduced her as his mother, Faedwyn. Aragorn asked her to enlighten him on Boromir's condition.

As she spoke, Aragorn cast his gaze over the injured man, and his eyes fixed upon the right arm, bound in clean bandages, though there was a faint stain of blood at the forearm.

"You say he was pierced through the arm?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye," the woman answered. "It has been bleeding on and off ever since he arrived. The wound will not close, no matter how much I may clean it."

"He has been wounded by a weapon of the Enemy," Aragorn said grimly. "There is some poison or evil at work… alas, if only I could have been here sooner!"

Aragorn took Boromir's left hand in his own, then his other hand he lay upon Boromir's brow. The forehead was warm and moist with a cool sweat, but the hand… it was cold to the touch. Aragorn spoke to Bawuer, who was standing behind him. "Bawuer, what happened to the Ringwraith?"

"If only I could answer," the young man said with a shake of his head. "Boromir stabbed the fell Being with his sword, and it just…" Bawuer searched for the words to explain. "It was like the Nazgûl disappeared with the wind. All that remained were his weapons and his cloak."

"I can guess with which arm Boromir struck the enemy," Aragorn said, lifting Boromir's left arm carefully. "The arm is – "

The Ranger was interrupted by a slight noise from the prone figure lying on the ground. As he leaned forward to look into the Gondorian's face, Aragorn saw that there was movement under the closed lids. Then before he realized what was happening, the injured man opened his eyes.

Boromir blinked his eyes several times, and Aragorn saw that he was trying to focus his gaze on something. Finally, Boromir seemed to fix his eyes at a point just underneath Aragorn's chin.

"What is this?" Boromir spoke in a raspy voice, pain mixed with some surprise. "A green leaf veined with silver, one very familiar to me…"

Realizing that the man was looking as his Elvish brooch, Aragorn spoke in a gentle tone. "Boromir, it has been long since we were separated. Your friends and I have been worried about you."

Eyes once more unfocused, Boromir turned away with a frown. "Friends… I do not believe I have any more…" he said as if talking to himself. "Nine walkers, who would have though that one would be a traitor to all. Nine brooches, mine should be taken away…"

Of course, Aragorn knew why Boromir was referring to himself as a traitor. Boromir had tried to take the Ring from Frodo, for Aragorn knew how much the Gondorian had been tempted. Tempted with so much, ultimately the temptation of somehow saving his beloved land. How was anyone to defy the will of the Ring, let alone one who risked so much…

"The brooch…," Boromir continued, "makes me think of another trinket." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," the Gondorian mused.

Before it registered in Aragorn's mind that Boromir was speaking of the Ring, the Gondorian began to shiver and shake his head about. Aragorn kept his firm grip on Boromir's hand and soothingly called out to the Captain-General. "Boromir, you must let it go. Listen to me – "

"Listen to you, Aragorn, a Ranger of the North?" Boromir's interruption caused Aragorn to pause in confusion. So far the Gondorian had been speaking as if he was not aware of his surroundings, yet now he had spoken Aragorn's name, clearly giving proof that the man was speaking with some coherence. But now, even more so than before, a glazed look was in the green-grey eyes of the Gondorian. A fresh gleam of sweat was upon his brow, and his pallor was deathly pale.

"Aragorn, mere Ranger of the North," Boromir spoke, this time his words uttered slowly and softly. "He shall take up the throne long empty… the Stewards of Gondor will be forgotten just as quickly as the Line of Isildur was. Unless Gondor were to surrender to the Eye…"

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. What was Boromir saying? Were these words spoken in delirium or were they spoken from the heart? Aragorn then remembered that the man had faced a Ringwraith. Who knew what lies the Nazgûl had fed Boromir? Yet here was Boromir now, and who knew what Boromir had answered the Ringwraith?

"_He_ offered me everything." The Gondorian suddenly laughed hoarsely. "I shall have great power, power beyond anything imaginable. It would be all mine. I would rule Minas Tirith, just as I was raised to do."

"Boromir," Aragorn said, struggling for an answer. "You must know the Enemy promises much yet fulfills nothing."

A look of peace washed over Boromir's features. "I know," he whispered. "I have sworn my life to the destruction of the Master of Lies. And I have sworn allegiance to… my king. The question is, would anyone believe me?" Desperation one again crept into Boromir's voice as he squeezed Aragorn's hand and cried out. "I do not want it anymore! I do not wish it!"

Aragorn tried to calm him as Faedwyn began wringing a rag then used it to wipe Boromir's brow. "Boromir," Aragorn spoke, "listen to me. You were not yourself when you tried to – " Aragorn broke off, remembering there were others in the room. It would do no good for anyone if he mentioned the Ring so carelessly.

But Boromir, even in his delirium, seemed to know what Aragorn was trying to say. "Aye, maybe so… maybe I shall never know. But for all I know, this is still only a dream…"

_A dream…?_ Before Aragorn could understand, Boromir closed his eyes and ceased moving. Fearing what had happened, Aragorn took hold of the Gondorian's wrist. Fortunately, there was still a pulse, albeit a mere fluttering of a heartbeat.

"What does he mean?" Faedwyn asked. She paused then shook her head in confusion. "I do not know what is ailing him, for this is beyond any powers as a healer that I may have in my possession."

Bawuer entered the tent at that moment, though Aragorn had not even realized he had left. The man laid a long object wrapped in a blanket next to Aragorn. "I don't know if this would help…" the Rohirrim soldier said, unwrapping the object. Aragorn saw that the object was indeed two objects: A long broadsword and a long, thin knife. He passed a hand over the weapons and felt darkness emanating from them.

"Few now have the skill in healing to match such evil weapons," Aragorn said after some thought. "I will do what I can, though I fear – "

He stopped suddenly as a faint aroma reached his senses. He abruptly looked up to see Faedwyn wringing the cloth she had been using in a bowl of water. _That aroma…_

"Answer me quickly, Faedwyn," Aragorn asked in all seriousness, causing the woman to look up at him with surprise. "Do you by any chance have athelas with you?"

"Athelas… I…" Faedwyn slowly answered without any recognition of the name.

_Not athelas…_ "It is oftentimes called kingsfoil –"

"Ah, kingsfoil, that I know," Faedwyn replied, this time with a smile. "On rare occasions, such as now, I have used it. Though I wonder that it is familiar to you. It is not well known, even among healers and those learned in herb lore."

"My lady, do I dare to hope that you might have some more leaves with you?" Aragorn held his breath. If she had some still in her possession…

Faedwyn nodded and reached out to grab a pouch which had been laid aside. "I believe I have six leaves left for your disposal. If it may help in any way…"

Aragorn took the leaves, gently taking her hand and squeezing it in thanks. "It will help, and the rest will be up to the strength of will Boromir possesses within him."

_

* * *

Were my eyes open? Or were they closed… I could not tell. There was neither backwards nor forwards, up nor down in this ever-blanketing darkness. I had given up trying to peer through the blackness; there was obviously nothing to see. _

_It was not how I wished it to be, but there was nothing I could do but try to ward off the images… _

_Trapped in my own thoughts, this never ending madness neither stopped nor waned in any way. Memories of the past flickered through my mind as did images of a distorted future. All of them haunting and painful to watch, but there was no turning away in this place of torment._

_Why was I here? In the back of my mind where some reality still existed, I remembered being in Dunharrow, injured from a battle with a Ringwraith. But I was brought back abruptly to the darkness, and I knew that there was no way back._

_The image of Minas Tirith burning filled my mind as it had done countless times before in this place. All I could do was cry my silent tears of anguish and wish I could turn away. The Tower of Ecthilion no longer shined with a bright, pearly whiteness;the black smoke tainted it to a dark gray until it, too, crumbled to the ground as the rest of the city became a mass destruction of stone and rubble._

_If only I could close my eyes from the terrible scene…_

_There were moments when I thought that there was a way out of all of this. Just to shut my mind down, drift into the welcoming arms of eternal nothingness. It was possible, for even now I felt carried along a current of nonexistence. The emptiness beckoned me… a way out to where there was no turning back._

_The offer was tempting, for any respite from this place would be welcome._

_But no matter what, there was always something that told me not to give up. I would always be resolved to stay. A distant part of me lent me the strength to remain here, though it was never revealed from whence the strength came. Something unreachable and unattainable but in a way hovering at a close distance like a faded memory._

_Maybe I was here as a punishment to atone for my terrible deed against the Fellowship and ultimately the fate of Middle-earth. Maybe it was my fate to forever be in anguish._

_But always that place of eternal rest called to me…_

_Yet it was not all torment here, and a times I imagined I spoke to family and friends: my dear brother, at times the Lady of the Woods, and even Bawuer. On one occasion, I believed I was speaking to Aragorn. The conversations seemed so real to me, but I continued to remind myself it was all a dream, for there was no other explanation for this realm of disillusion._

_But maybe I was using the wrong term. This was not a dream, but a living nightmare. Yet people awaken from nightmares… if only it were so in my case…_

_I paused in my thoughts suddenly. Hearing something in far-off in the distance, I quieted a rising feeling of panic within my being. Panic along with wondering if this madness was taking another drastic turn…_

_Were my ears deceiving me, and would I be tormented even further?_

_But inside my head I felt a comforting whisper, spoken in a foreign tongue, yet strangely I understood the words. 'Unakhi… unakhi.'  
__(He is at hand… he is at hand)_

'_Who?' I thought in my head._

_I imagined the voice in my head laugh, soft and gentle. 'Bâr n' Adûnâim…'  
__(The Lord of the Dunedain)_

_The far off voice called my name again, and this time I recognized the voice. "Boromir…"_

_Unbidden, I cried out the name of the voice long, oh, so long ago, familiar. "Aragorn!"_

_As the name left my lips, I felt my spirits lift as I imagined I felt someone taking hold of my arm. And at the same time, a part of me wanted to pull away._

"_Come back to us," Aragorn called out soothingly. "You do not belong here."_

"_Maybe I do," I answered sadly. "I can now see, and I have failed you, the Fellowship, and my people – "_

"_Failure would mean the Ring would be in His hands right now," the Ranger interrupted sternly. "There is still reason to hope, and there is still a place for you here."_

_Without consent, I felt some hope rise within me. Aragorn sounded as if he spoke truth, as if there was indeed a way for me to return from this dark place. _

"_Just follow my voice…"_

_I started to obey, when I was caught unaware and I felt the darkness swirl around me. Before I knew it, I was slipping away. I struggled against the suffocating shadows and felt Aragorn calling out from even farther away than before. "Boromir, follow my voice…"_

"_I cannot," I whispered, and I suddenly felt tired. Weary beyond anything I had ever before felt. Once more I remembered that place of eternal rest. I wondered how it would feel…_

_Slowly I stopped fighting against the current and felt myself being pulled down, but unlike how I had imagined it would feel, it was cold… so incredibly cold…_

_But now there was nothing I could do. I no longer could hear Aragorn as icy tendrils encompassed me, and I decided there was no turning back._

_I didn't know if Aragorn could still hear me, but I spoke anyway, uttering what I believed to be my last words. "I would have followed you to the end… my brother… my captain… my king…"_

_Suddenly, just as I was about to give up completely, the strange voice inside my head spoke up, stern and commanding. 'Bâ kalab ugru-dalad! Bâ idô!'  
__(Don't fall into the Shadow! Not now!)_

_In an instant, a warm blanket covered me, and I shook myself, as if from a hypnotic state of mind. As I seemed to regain control of myself, I was determined to obey and not fall into the dark chasm of the Shadow._

_Struggling to break free, I reached with all my power for a way out. Before I knew it, I could hear Aragorn's voice again, closer and clearer than before. _

"_Boromir, come."_

_Unexpectedly, the darkness began to fade and a familiar fragrance filled my senses. Little by little, I felt myself returning to my body. I could move my fingers, and I realized that there was a hand within my own and a hand upon my brow. _

"_Open your eyes, Boromir," Aragorn commanded._

_As I obeyed, I heard the voice in my head call out one last time. 'Avalôi ki-mâ, Bâr n' Gondôr.'  
__(The Valar be with you, Lord of Gondor)_

_I opened my eyes, and the dream ended…_

* * *

Boromir blinked several times, wondering if this was real. But here he was, back in the tent at Dunharrow. And there, kneeling next to him, was Aragorn. The Ranger, though he looked tired, smiled. "Welcome back, Son of Gondor." 

A sense of relief washing over him, Boromir returned the smile with one of his own. "It is good to see you again."

"I was afraid for a while before that you would not awaken," Aragorn said seriously. "You have suffered a Morgul-wound, and not many survive after such an ordeal. The poison is powerful, and it had much time to fester within your being."

Remembering how he had been trapped in his own mind, Boromir said, "Thank you for bringing me back. I do not know how much longer I would have lasted."

Aragorn shook his head. "To tell the truth, I almost lost you toward the end. You were too close to the edge of the Shadow, and I feared I was too late. It was surprising that you came back from there at all."

_The Shadow…_ Boromir recalled vividly almost losing to the will of the cold darkness which threatened to steal his life. It was only that strange voice which helped him…

Before he could comment on it, Aragorn spoke again. "But if there is anyone to thank, it is Faedwyn who deserves all glory. That she would have athelas with her is a miracle in itself."

Boromir turned his head to see Faedwyn kneeling on his other side, a bowl of the fragrant scented water in her hand. The healer smiled as she looked down at Boromir, a relieved expression on her face. "It is good to see you well, my lord."

Indeed, he did feel well. The throbbing in his right arm had disappeared, and he found the numb sensation in his arm had also left. His headache, too, was gone, leaving him feeling pleasantly relaxed. "Faedwyn, I am forever in your debt, as I am to Bawuer. Where is he?"

"Right here, my lord," Bawuer spoke from where he had been staying in the corner. "And there is no debt."

Boromir waved the comment away. "We shall see."

"Is there anything I could do?"

In all honesty, Boromir was finding it awkward to be lying down and speaking up toward Aragorn and the others. Asking to be helped to sit up, Boromir allowed Bawuer to help him do so. He found that as relaxed as he felt, he was still tired from all the ordeals he had been through. He had to remind himself to take it slow and easy until he was fully recovered.

Thankfully, he was given a moment to collect himself as Aragorn gestured to Bawuer and whispered something into the Rohirrim soldier's ear. The young man nodded then left the tent and soon afterwards, Faedwyn made her excuses and also left, leaving Boromir and Aragorn alone.

So many things to say… but Boromir found he could not begin anywhere.

Fortunately, it was not necessary to think of where to begin, for Aragorn spoke first. "I realize now that you are one and the same as Lavlaisi. Lavlaisi… an interesting name, and one that I think strange you would use."

"The Lady Galadriel gave it to me," Boromir said, not surprised to see a strange look cross Aragorn's features.

"Before we go into how you come to be here in Dunharrow," Aragorn spoke as if mulling over his words carefully, "I would like to know why you did not come forward in Helm's Deep. I am sure you knew we were there." Aragorn suddenly looked deep into Boromir's eyes, causing the Gondorian to nervously turn away. "But I think I may know the reason…" Aragorn said slowly.

"I believe you know why Frodo went on his own," Boromir said quietly.

"Aye, that I do. He told me, and I agreed with him that he should go."

"Then you did what I could not." The Gondorian sighed. "When I arrived in Helm's Deep and found out that you were there, along with Legolas and Gimli, in truth I wished to see you. But I did not have the… courage… to face you at the time. There was shame for what I had done, and fear of how you would act towards me." Boromir shrugged his shoulders helplessly, more than a little shamefaced.

"I do hope you do not wish for some sort of forgiveness, or redemption, from me," Aragorn replied thoughtfully. "For I cannot grant forgiveness where none is needed, for I know well the powers of the Ring.

"Frodo bore the burden of the Ring, something none of us can imagine taking upon ourselves. Yet you were made to bear a different burden from the rest of us. I am sorry you had to go through so much, and I admit that I was blinded of the fact until it was too late. There were times when I could see, but other times…" Aragorn trailed off.

Boromir gave the Ranger a humorless smile. "There is no blame to take upon yourself. I committed a terrible act – "

"A terrible act that was of fate, it seems, considering what your act caused," Aragorn pointed out. "Frodo knew that the Ring was affecting others beyond anyone's control; he had been told so by Galadriel, and it became all too clear after you tried to take the Ring from him. He left, and as heartless as it may seem, it may have been the best thing to do. Think what would have happened if we were to continue our journey with Frodo. How it would have affected not only you, but the others, one by one?"

The Ranger sighed. "I tell you the truth when I say I was close to making Frodo stay with us. There wasn't any way one could make the journey, let alone one Hobbit. And for a moment, I thought there was only _one_ who could do it…" Aragorn shook his head. "I was being influenced, who next? Legolas or Gimli? The other Hobbits?"

Boromir felt his heart clench at the thought. Merry, or dear Pippin, having to endure the Ring? He looked up and saw Aragorn watching him closely. "I see what you are trying to say," Boromir said grimly.

"You may think some of your honor, and maybe some of your pride, has been sacrificed." Aragorn took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "But I have learned to look at the whole picture instead of focusing on one portion. The fact is, you weren't able to take the Ring from Frodo, and they are both well beyond our reach now. Now all you have to do… is let it go. And have peace."

_Let it go, just let it go._ Boromir looked away, deep in thought. Aragorn had laid everything out for him, and now it was up to him, how he was going to take it. _No, no! I tried to take the Ring!_ And… there was nothing he could do about it.

Was he to bear the guilt forever? Yes, he admitted, that was one scar he would have with him the rest of his life, along with the very physical scars he had also acquired. But there was now the choice to admit to the wrong he had done, live with it, and have the peace to do so.

And once he thought about it, there was little else he could really do.

So Boromir brought his gaze to meet Aragorn's waiting eyes. He raised his eyebrows. "Does my King so command me?"

The dumbfounded expression on Aragorn's face was priceless, and one Boromir was not to soon forget. The Ranger quickly composed himself to reply seriously, though there was a smile on his lips. "He does."

Boromir nodded. "Then it is my duty to obey." With those words, a weight lifted from Boromir's shoulders. He felt immense gratitude towards Aragorn for understanding him and giving him the second chance he thought would not be granted. Maybe he would be able to live with himself from now on…

Before he could express his thanks, however, the two men suddenly turned their heads toward the tent's entrance. A distinctive voice could be heard from outside, growing louder as the man approached. Or, more precisely, not _man_…

The Gondorian gave Aragorn a pointed look. "Is that whom I believe it is?"

Aragorn smirked. "Most probably, the one and the same."

"Gimli doesn't seem to have changed." Though he spoke in light jest, Boromir felt nervousness suddenly gnaw at him from inside. For it was obvious now that Aragorn had sent Bawuer to call for Gimli, and probably Legolas, too. He had faced Gandalf, Pippin, and now Aragorn. Now to face two others…

He felt eyes on him and looked to see Aragorn watching him. The Ranger seemed to read Boromir's mind, for he gave him an encouraging smile. _It will be all right…_

Gimli's voice was now loud enough to be able to make out the words. "…enough of your excuses. You tell us why Aragorn call us or… he is in here? Out of the way, Lad… Aragorn!"

The flap of the tent opened, and the Dwarf entered the tent, a look on his face as if ready to do battle. Right behind him came Legolas, much more subdued in manner yet just as serious in expression. But within seconds of registering that Aragorn was not alone, the two members of the Fellowship stood completely still, any questions they had in mind to ask Aragorn slipping away to numbed astonishment.

Bawuer came in, and Boromir almost smiled at the haggard look on his face. He could imagine just how much verbal torture he had endured from the demanding Dwarf. Gimli would never stand for being left in the dark in any situation, especially not from a stranger.

Gimli soon gained control of his tongue as he exclaimed, "Boromir! Now there's a sight for sore eyes! We had all but given up on ye!"

The Dwarf moved forward as if to pound Boromir on the back and the Gondorian barely withheld a grimace. Would it do him any good to beg off such a hearty reunion when he suffered an injury to his back…?

Thankfully, Gimli paused and noted Boromir's bandaged arm. "Here now, laddie, yer injured?" He suddenly narrowed his eye and crossed his arms over his chest as he growled, "Ye've got a lot of explaining to do, Boromir."

"Indeed," Legolas spoke up in his soft voice. "Though none of us may have confessed to it, we all believed you to be dead. Why did you not – ?"

The Elf suddenly paused, for all became keenly aware that one outside of the Fellowship was present. Bawuer quickly noticed the awkwardness of his presence in the tent and nodded his head cordially. "I will leave you to talk in peace, for I see there is much for you to catch up on."

The Rohirrim soldier had almost left before Boromir called out, "Thank you, Bawuer."

Bawuer smiled and left, leaving Boromir alone among his former companions. Legolas and Gimli made themselves comfortable on the ground. "All right, Boromir, what happened?" Gimli asked, a tone of impatience in his voice, though Boromir guessed the Dwarf may have been trying to hide how worried he had been.

Boromir explained from the beginning how he had tried to protect Merry and Pippin when he had been wounded, and how he had been saved by Haldir and taken to Lothlorien, and had even met Gandalf there. He told the story slowly, for he dreaded what was soon to come.

The Elf and the Dwarf were silent for the most part. But not for long. The question Boromir knew would be asked was indeed brought up by Legolas and Gimli; the question was why Gandalf nor Haldir had ever mentioned Boromir's fate at Helm's Deep.

Boromir wondered what the others knew about his trying to take the Ring so he glanced at Aragorn. The Ranger, seeming to understand what was going through Boromir's mind, nodded an affirmative. "They know."

Sighing, Boromir looked back towards the Elf and the Dwarf. "I asked Gandalf specifically to let me be the first to speak to you about what had happened to me. Through myself I wished to… beg pardon for my actions throughout the journey from Rivendell, especially when we left Lorien. But when I arrived in Helm's Deep and knew you were there…" Boromir dropped his gaze. "In Helm's Deep, I was not ready to face anyone, for I believed my act at Amon Hen had caused wariness in your hearts against me. But a wariness that has just cause. And I was not ready to face it."

For a few moments, no one spoke and Boromir found nervousness gnawing his insides. He had faced Aragorn, and perhaps had won some small kind of victory and earned some hope through the Ranger, but what of Legolas and Gimli? The two seemed deep in thought, and Boromir did not want to disrupt them.

Legolas finally lifted his blue eyes, which seemed to Boromir thoughtful and kind. "Do not think I ponder long because I must make a decision," Legolas said firmly, as if wanting to make sure Boromir understood. "For the decision is already made; in this time of darkness, I cannot take part in taking away any form of hope from anyone, hope of moving on, as I know you wish to do. Especially from someone with whom I have traveled and come to know through both fair weather and storms, times of peace and times of battle.

"You love your land very much," Legolas continued. "A love each of us share for our own homes. Your love for Gondor was obvious whenever you spoke of Minas Tirith, whenever we knew your thoughts were of your home. The Ring knew of your love, and it used it to its own ends. I do not blame you for the power of the Ring."

"But you can blame me for succumbing to it," Boromir pointed out grimly.

"Yes, but in the end, we all would have succumbed." The Elf gave Boromir a small smile. "We thank the Valar for the strong folk of the Shire, do we not? To whom else could we have trusted to bear so great a burden?"

Legolas offered a hand to Boromir and gave the best Elf imitation of a smirk. "My kind does not focus on the past. We prefer to let time flow and lead us to wherever it takes us, taking everything in stride. I hold no grudge, Boromir, son of Denethor, towards you. Your action was, alas, a grievous error, yet I see where it has led us, and I do not think we are in a hopeless situation. Do you?"

The Gondorian took the offered hand, his throat suddenly dry. Yet he managed to whisper, "My thanks, Prince of Mirkwood."

"And what say you, Gimli?" Aragorn asked the Dwarf, as Gimli had remained quiet while Legolas spoke, a most serious expression on his face.

Gimli harrumphed. "I agree with the Elf." The words earned the Dwarf looks of surprise and speculation which Gimli waved away. "Well, it's true!" He fixed his gaze on Boromir. "Listen, lad, I wouldn't have traded yer right arm for anyone else. Ye had a part to play in the Fellowship, as have all of us. Even the little rascals had their moments." Gimli nodded his head sharply and continued, "We'll need every good man we can get in the days of battle we have ahead of us."

Boromir hardly knew what to say, overwhelmed by the words of his companions, nay, friends. That they chose to lay aside his past actions touched him deeply, and made him wonder what he had done to deserve such benevolence.

"Let us now end all talk of this," Aragorn said, closing the subject. "We know you were in Helm's Deep, though how you came to be is a mystery, for we know you did not travel with the Elves of Lorien."

So Boromir began telling of his adventures and for once, though tired in body, he felt much of the weariness of his heart and mind vanish. Here among his friends, something he thought would never again be possible, Boromir found a little peace with himself.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** (Hesitantly looks at readers) Well… was it ok? I'm really hoping this chapter was able to make the big impact I wished it to. Please give me your honest opinions of what you thought, I accept all criticism if you have any! 

As for those who may wonder what was going on in Boromir's 'dream', with the strange voice and the strange language, I'm sorry to say it won't be revealed until a few more chapters go by. :P So sorry about that!

One question, my chapters seem to get longer and longer with each new update. Please tell me about how long you like the chapters to be so it's easy to read. A little longer, a little shorter?

Some special news… I'll be going to New Zealand next week! Yes, my parents and I are going to celebrate my graduation a _bit_ early because this will be the only time we have to go for vacation. The first time to visit NZ, I'm especially looking forward to seeing all the sites and shooting locations for Lord of the Rings! Am definitely going to go see Hobbiton… But never fear, I'm still taking my little "Boromir, Thou Shall Live" army-colored-notebook with me, which contains all my secrets and outlines for the story. I'll continue to write even while I'm driving through NZ.

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** Will have some more scenes in Dunharrow, probably with Bawuer getting to talk with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli a bit. Then maybe a scene at Henneth Annun, to see what's going on with Frodo and Sam with Faramir and his men. _**

* * *

Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"** _

**shie1dmaidenofrohan** Hee hee, I loved writing the beginning of the last chapter with the Rangers, so glad you liked it! I agree, the lighter tone of that part was much-needed after all the drama. :P Yup, so far Faramir is acting like in the books, but I'm thinking of having some bits of the movie-version come into play in the next few chapters. Still want Eowyn with Faramir huh? Of course, it's still a secret, but just to let you know, my ultimate choice _will_ depend on the opinions of my wonderful, faithful reviewers! So keep reminding me what you want!

**Celtic Angel18** Glad you liked Damrod's little scene, it was lots of fun to write it. I'm so relieved that I have patient readers as I often don't update as much as I want to. Thanks for being patient with me, I try to keep you readers happy!

**Aelimir** Like the sudden twist with Boromir, huh? I like keeping my readers in suspense. So, did this chapter turn out ok for you? Hope you liked it!

**Arianna Malfoy** LOL, glad you were so looking forward to this chapter! Did it live up to your expectations?

**Vor Tirla Laime **Hello there, welcome to my 'family of reviewers', a fond term I have bestowed on all of my reviewers! I understand about not reviewing until having read the latest chapter, I do the same thing. Very pleased to hear that you're liking my story so much! Too bad I can't have it published because it's fanfiction. But I'm thinking that someday, if I ever get into the movie business, I'll write a screenplay based on what I've written here. With an all new plot, characters, and new places of course. I'm honored that this is the only LotR story you're reading. (blushes) The scene where Legolas and Gimli tease Haldir and Isilme is one of my favorite scenes, too! As is the reunion between Boromir and Pippin. I hope the reunion between Boromir and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came out just as well! Ahh, another major Faramir/Eowyn shipper, huh? Lol I have many Faramir/Eowyn fans that have begged me to keep them together. Well, it's still a big secret, I don't really like revealing too much of the future plots, or my readers might get bored… :P Oh! You're post-script at the end of your review made me really laughing out loud! 'LONELY Faramir… Think about it!!' LOL Anyway, I love the way you write your reviews: it was very fun to read and really made me happy to know I'm making other readers happy! Hope you like this new chapter!

**Aldariel** Well, here it is, Aragorn and Boromir's reunion! Hope you liked it a lot, sorry for keeping you a little antsy after waiting so long. :P You're right, I would _never_ kill off Boromir (at least, I don't _think_ so.. :P), but I'm starting to feel bad for making him suffer so… Ewan McGregor and Sean Bean in the same movie, hurray! I have GOT to see it! I just saw previews for Star Wars Episode III… man, does Ewan look sooo cool! Can't wait to see his lightsaber duel against the evil Anakin… Anyway, getting off subject… your comment on saying that Boromir fans are extremely hostile made me laugh sooo much, my friends thought I was going nuts… :P Hope you liked this knew chapter!

**Lady Morwen Eleniel, Loremaster of Anorien** Glad you liked the previous chapter so much! I had lots of fun writing the Rangers, I'll probably think of writing more of them in later chapters. Firnon reminds you of your grandpa? That's odd, I'm _kinda_ basing him on my dad; always analytical and thinks ahead. The Three Hunters and Boromir has met up in this chapter! What did you think, did it come out ok? Hee hee, you're the third person who has reviewed in the past eight reviews who has stressed for Faramir and Eowyn to get together. LOL Well, it just may happen, won't it?

**flip8** LOL, yeah, I love the Rangers part in chapter 37, too! Hope you liked the meeting with Aragorn and co. with Boromir! You thought it won't happen anytime soon but, hey, it finally happens!! Oooh, you liked the Mouth of Sauron?

**Alex92** Wow, you got into med school? Many congratulations! I wish you the best of luck! Glad you're having more free time (and time to review) (wink!) Yeah, I tend to put poor Bori-pooh through too much pain… but I have a really nice, happy ending planned out for him, don't worry! You wanted to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli's reaction when seeing Boromir alive and well (sort of well at least), you get to see it in this chapter! What did you think, did you like it?

**bloodredcherry** Hi there, thanks for the reviews! Yay, another Boromir fan! One of the main reasons I've written this story is to discover just how many Boromir fans are out there. And you're not just a Boromir fan, but a Haldir one, too! You asked if I'll finish this story (unlike many authors), I'll be sure to get this finished. Someday… :P Hee hee, that's funny you'd say that some authors have portrayed Haldir as 'cranky'. LOL! It says you've read up to chapter 10, hope you were able to read more! Again, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Pipkin Sweetgrass** Thank you for your nice review, I'm always enjoying reading from you! 'All I need to do to get nominated is to have the story resolved with no Boro-bashing and good interaction between Boromir and Pippin'. Gotcha, will do! The problem is finishing the story… :P Well, I'll do my best to _someday_ finish the story! Depends how long I can keep readers interested in reading this… Looking for a beta? Would you like me to put in a request in my next chapter in like a special announcement? I liked your little 'essay' on Boromir's character. Very insightful, thanks very much for taking the time to write it! Yeah, research is very vital in all writing; I had to do quite a bit of research for looking for the language I used in this chapter (still a secret what it is though!) Again, thanks for your very lovely review!

**Cindy (galadrielwannabe)** I had a wonderful Christmas, indeed, thanks for asking! How about you, did you have a great Christmas and a wonderful new year? Yes, I have seen the Return of the King EE! It was completely fantastic and I loved it! Especially the extra Faramir scenes!

**KendraC** Hi there, thanks for the reviews! As for finding out news about the championship, I used a search engine on the Internet and saw the names of the winners and the finalists. Your name was there. Wow, tested out the new LOTR computer game? I want to play it, but haven't gotten around to buying it yet. :P Glad you liked the previous chapter so much! I love the Ranger-trio scenes, too. They're growing on me so look forward to reading more of them! More to Bawuer's story indeed… and as to your question if we'll see the great-grandkids soon, yes, they'll be making an appearance sometime in the next few chapters while Boromir is still in Dunharrow. I hope you're pleased with the reunion in this chapter, it's finally happened! Yup, I got the RotK: EE, and it's simply fantastic! And you're right, the peace on Faramir's face when he gets to hold Eowyn in arms… sigh Simply priceless… I still haven't finished watching all the behind the scenes yet, but so far some of the scenes are hilarious! Oh, btw, I wanted to read the article you sent me but reviews don't let you include URL's, so could you send me through an e-mail perhaps? Thanks, and thanks again for reviewing!

**rose of england** Thank you very much for reviewing! Yup, I have a tendency to write cliffies, sorry about that. :P But I hope this chapter makes it all up, since you'll finally get the reunion between Boromir and three other members of the Fellowship! Hee hee, Faramir and Eowyn are meant to be, huh? Well, I'm leaning that way myself after seeing them together in RoTK: EE….

**Randa-Chan** Hello there, welcome to my 'family of reviewers', a fond nickname I have given to my readers/reviewers! LOL, don't worry, I wasn't at all dismayed or anything like that from your so-called 'scathing review'. It was very constructive criticism, and I appreciate you telling me your true thoughts and feelings. But your happy now that Haldir is alive and well, right? I hate character deaths, too… especially Haldir's death in the movies… As for my switching between using the book and movie version; well, I like both too much so I've decided to pick and choose the best scenes, if that's ok with you. But I'm really flattered you're liking this story so much! I hope you liked this new chapter, with Boromir finally safe with the help of Aragorn and a strange little voice… Again, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Kitsume** Thanks for the review! Again I have to comment how cool your name is, that was really good blending on your part to think of putting 'kitsune' and 'tsume' together. Yes, you spelled Dunedain right in your review! Well, you said that you wished Legolas and Boromir could have had time to maybe have a more friendly relationship, I hoped you liked their little interaction in this chapter. Having my update as your best Christmas present? Glad you liked it so much, thanks again for reviewing!

**Daughter of Olorin** That's all right for missing to review for ch. 36, it's really no problem! Ha ha, 'it should make things easier if Boromir had never met Eowyn'… well, as you said, it 'should'. Yeah, broken homes though existing in ME might be very much hidden. Yup, it's Aragorn to the rescue indeed, I hope you liked this whole chapter dealing with Boromir (finally) meeting Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli! Tell me what you thought about it!

**Mirfein** Hello there, welcome to my 'family of reviewers', a fond nickname I have given to my readers/reviewers! Randomly searching for Boromir stories, huh? I do that quite often, at least once a month to see if I've missed any good ones. :P Am so glad you were able to look my story up, and am especially glad that you're liking it so much! I agree, there are many 'Boromir-fanfiction-authors' who don't seem to get his character down right, but I'm honored you think I understand him well. You are now a permanent reader and reviewer? (sniff sniff) You are just too kind! Thanks so much for the support, looking forward to hearing more from you!

**Michaela90** A brilliant ch. 37 you say? Glad you liked it so much! Ha ha, you're very perceptive to see that I won't kill off Boromir, considering my story _is_ called "Boromir, Thou Shall Live"… LOL Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, I worked very hard on it to try to make it live up to everyone's standards.

**i wish i were a cloud** Hi there, thanks ever so much for taking the time to review my story! LOL, so, my chapter 37 was very intense, huh? I'm honored you think my story is well written, I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters I write out! Hope you enjoyed chapter 38!

**Fwoggeh (formerly Chocolate Newt)** Hi there, your new name is interesting, cute in a way! You liked Bawuer's past? Glad you did! Ahh, yes, I'm tending to write quite a few cliffies for the past few chapters, are you happy that this chapter didn't have a cliffhanger? Hope you enjoyed it!

**Beornthryth** Thanks very much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the Frodo/Faramir interaction and didn't think it was too much of a repeated 'standard confrontational scene.' Yes, I seem to end up always putting a cliffhanger in my chapters. :P Thankfully, I didn't do that in this chapter, right? Hope you liked this new chapter!

**The Dark Wanderer** LOL, yes, I _do_ tend to try killing of Boromir, don't I… :P Of course, the title _is_ "Boromir, Thou Shall Live", so I'll try my best to keep him alive. Hee hee! Hurray! I'm glad you're not feeling threatened by my OC, Bawuer. I'm starting to love him so much, it would be a shame if none of my readers were becoming attached to him. This chapter has more of all your favorite characters: Boromir, Aragorn, Eowyn, and Bawuer… I hope you liked the reunion between Boromir and the other three members of the Fellowship!

**z3o** Hi there, thanks so much for reviewing my humble little story! One of the main things I want to work on in my story is the evolving relationships between the characters now that Boromir is alive, and I'm so pleased you pointed that out! As to your question, yes, Boromir _was_ stabbed with a Morgul blade. But as you see in this chapter, Boromir is alive and well now that Aragorn was able to heal him, with the help of a mysterious voice… Alas, I can't tell you whether Bawuer will meet his father, you'll see as the story progresses! Again, thanks so much for the review, hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Skye-Chan12** Thanks so much for reviewing! On the edge of your seat wondering what's going to happen? Well, I hope this chapter was an exciting one to read, with Aragorn saving Boromir and all, with the help of a strange voice in Boromir's head… Hope you enjoyed it!

**Racetrack's Goil** You don't know how relieved I am to reply to you cause you're the last reviewer to reply to! :P Thanks so much for always reviewing, you have been there for me from the very beginning of the story, hopefully you'll stay for the end, right? (if the story ever finishes..) :P Sorry for making Boromir suffer again… can't help laying on the thick the angst… (wink!) I know you've already read this chapter, and already said it's gooood (not just 'good', goooood) but still, hope you liking reading it once over again! Can't wait till Boromir meets Eowyn, huh? That should be around… chapter 41 by my calculations. Or chapter 42, depends what I put inbetween, right?


	39. Strange Companions

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **Wow, I've finished a chapter in less than a week! Are you all surprised? :P This quickly updated chapter is to try and compensate for always taking so long to give you guys new chapters; hope you enjoy reading this! Much happens in the chapter: two character points-of-views in Dunharrow, and two more character points-of-views in Ithilien!

Oh, yes, I wanted to put this chapter out quickly so this is an UN-beta-read chapter. So if there are a lot of mistakes, I humbly apologize. Just wanted to let you guys have another chapter before I leave for New Zealand.

Also, I apologize for the very dull chapter title. The chapter deals a bit with the friendship of Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli along with the companionship of Frodo, Sam, Gollum; hence the title 'Strange Companions'. If you have any suggestions of a new title, please feel free to share them!

**Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter!**

**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Strange Companions _**

Bawuer shuddered as a gust of wind blew his cloak open. Grasping the edges of the cloak, he pulled it tighter around his chilled body and then grabbed a stick to poke the fire. The flames danced higher, sparks spitting out as Bawuer moved closer to the warmth it offered.

Looking into the sky which was now completely black, Bawuer guessed that it was now close to an hour or an hour and a half since he had first brought Aragorn to Boromir. The sun had set long before, and Bawuer without thought began picking out the bright stars in the sky.

Bawuer thoughtfully stroked his beard as he pondered on just who the three friends were. _The heir to the Stewardship of Gondor… a man who may be the heir to the throne of Gondor… an Elf… a Dwarf… a strange combination at that…_

The important thing though was that Boromir seemed at ease with the company. An ease Bawuer had only seen when the Gondorian had been with the wizard and the small hobbit back in Edoras. Various theories formed in Bawuer's mind, theories revolving around the Lord of the Gondor.

Aragorn had mentioned that they had been traveling companions, and that he had believed Boromir to be dead… then why had Boromir not wanted to see them in Helm's Deep, at least prove to them that he was alive?

Bawuer sighed deep in his throat. He hated complicated matters, he lived in an already too complicated life. Why couldn't he have matters be made simple…

He reached for his cup of ale and snorted rueful when he discovered he already taken the last sip the cup had to offer. He laid the cup down none too gently back on the ground and twisted his head around to glance at the tent behind him. There was still no movement behind the tent flaps, making him wonder if they would be there all night. He had sensed that they had much to talk about, yet he wondered if their other companions left in the company of Eowyn would begin to worry…

Grunting to himself, Bawuer pursed his lips. Let them worry, he was but left in the dark, it would not really be any problem of his to handle if there was trouble unless specifically asked to.

Just as he was about to turn back around to face the welcome heat of the fire, he noticed the flaps of the tent being pulled open, and one by one the occupants came out into the open air. First the Elf, then the Dwarf, then lastly Aragorn. As for Boromir, Bawuer guessed the Gondorian would stay inside until he was completely rested.

Bawuer stood up and greeted the others who all had tired yet somehow pleased expressions on their face. "I hope all is well," he asked politely.

The only other man among the three smiled wearily. "Yes, all is well. And more than you may think."

The Dwarf, Gimli was his name, nodded his head in agreement, then met eyes with the Rohirrim soldier. "I owe ye an apology for making such accusations against you."

Aragorn quirked an eyebrow slightly and asked Legolas, "What was Gimli accusing Bawuer of?"

Legolas sighed and shrugged his shoulders gracefully. "I was not really listening."

The Dwarf grumbled under his breath as Bawuer held back a smile by rubbing his chin. "I assume you will be returning to your quarters for the evening?"

The dark-haired Ranger nodded at the same time Gimli opened his mouth to speak. "We may need our rest, but Aragorn needs to eat his supper which he missed completely. As for me, I was interrupted in my meal," here Gimli paused to give Bawuer a mock glare, "and will need another pint of ale before my head rests on any pillow tonight."

Bawuer grinned. "I shall pour that pint of ale for you with my very own hands. Will that be an acceptable pardon for my… _interruption_?"

Gimli gave a roar of approval as he pounded Bawuer on the arm, the man trying hard to keep a neutral look on his face as he felt his arm becoming numb from the strength of the Dwarf's arm. "Pardon will be accepted… only if ye drink a toast with me."

"A toast of what sort?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Why, that Boromir is alive and well, of course!" Gimli exclaimed with an incredulous look at Legolas as if the Elf was some sort of half-wit. "I'll tell you truthfully I did not expect to see him here."

"Neither did I," Aragorn said thoughtful. "And neither does anyone else." He spoke to Bawuer next. "We have been asked to honor Boromir's wishes for him to remain unknown among the Rohirrim during his stay in Dunharrow."

Nodding, Bawuer agreed. "He asked me to do the same. Though I do not fully understand his intention in keeping his identity a mystery."

"None of us really understands his reason," Aragorn said, sighing as he looked up at the sky. Everyone remained quiet as the Ranger seemed to be deep in thought, no one wanting to interrupt him. Finally the Ranger brought his steel grey eyes upon Bawuer. "I do not know how much you know of what brings Boromir to his part of Middle-earth, Bawuer son of Denuer," Aragorn spoke softly, "but what I _can_ tell you is that Boromir has endured something none of us, the Valar willing, may have to experience."

Gimli and Legolas nodded grimly while Bawuer could only shift his weight, becoming somewhat uncomfortable with Aragorn's words. What he said was true though; Boromir had fought against a Ringwraith, and had survived even after almost dying from a poisonous wound. But somehow, through Aragorn's tone Bawuer surmised that maybe that wasn't what the Ranger had been speaking of…

Aragorn suddenly smiled and gestured in the direction of the encampment prepared for him and his friends who had arrived. "Gimli is right, it is getting late and my mind keeps returning to the hot food prepared for us. If you will join us, Bawuer?"

"Aye, he must," Gimli spoke up. "He and I are going to make a toast to the health of a 'friend', right laddie?" The Dwarf said the work 'friend' with a wink which made everyone smile.

At that moment, Faedwyn came walking up to them, her expression one of content though Bawuer could see that her lines around her eyes seemed deeper as he could tell she was tired. His mother curtsied before Aragorn then taking his hands in hers she spoke softly. "My lord, you give me great honor in letting me hold your hand. The moment I saw you handle the leaves of athelas, the memory of an old rhyme I learned in Lossarnach filled my mind. Till now I have tried to remember all of the words and I think I can recite it all:

_When the black breath blows  
__And death's shadow grows  
__And all lights pass,  
__Come athelas! Come athelas!  
__Life to the dying  
__In the king's hand lying!_

"An old wives' tale I have been told often, and that was what I believed. Until now." Faedwyn placed a kiss upon the knuckles of each of his hand. "The Valar bless you, King of Gondor."

The simple elegance of her words and the reverence in her face towards Aragorn made the onlookers look upon the small woman in awe and wonder. Bawuer knew his mother descended from no royal line yet he felt the pride stir within his being as he watched Faedwyn meet Aragorn's eye with power in her stance and the gentle but firm set in her jaw.

But the person most affected by this encounter would have to be Aragorn as Bawuer watched the Ranger bow his head down so his face was level with the Rohirrim woman. "I am not king yet, fair woman," Aragorn whispered.

"A king does not need a crown or a scepter to mark is reign," Faedwyn replied with a twinkle in her eye, as if gently scolding him. "The qualities of dignity, honor, and a noble heart are the mightiest in the mightiest. It is what the people will see in you, not the crown upon your brow."

Aragorn suddenly laughed, but it was not in any mocking way but full of warmth and good humor. "Lady Faedwyn, you are a remarkable woman and I am overjoyed to have made your acquaintance!" He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead then looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you for your kind words," he said, sincere gratitude in each word.

Faedwyn demurely looked down with modest humility. "I assume you will be leaving now." When answered with an affirmative, she motioned to the tent which Boromir was occupying. "I also assume Boromir is resting now."

"He has been sorely taxed from fighting the poison," Aragorn said. "Though he is free from the Morgul poison, he still suffers from injuries which need but time to heal."

"When do you believe he can leave Dunharrow?" Bawuer asked. Seeing as how the others regarded him with questioning eyes, Bawuer shrugged. "I know how anxious he is in returning to his homeland. He will not stay put for long, however injured he may be."

"I made sure to tell him clearly that he is to remain until there is no chance he will fall off his horse if ever he tried to mount one," the Ranger said in a grim tone. "And I do not expect he will be able to fully use his right arm for quite a while."

Faedwyn nodded. "Though there is no doubt that he hasn't broken any of his ribs, his chest is one whole bruise and there is still a chance he has maybe cracked a rib or two."

Bawuer remembered how the Nazgul had been leaning over Boromir, the Ringwraith applying pressure upon the Gondorian's body. The Rohirrim soldier winced inwardly just imagining how terrible it must have been…

"My company and I will be leaving Dunharrow in the morning," Aragorn spoke up, shaking Bawuer away from his thoughts. "But faith assured, we will not leave before seeing Boromir."

"He wouldn't let us leave to allow him to get any rest until we promised," Gimli said with a wave of his hand. "The lad made such a fuss when he realized he was being left behind, that he was."

"I believe his road leads somewhere else." Aragorn sighed thoughtfully then looked up to meet eyes with Bawuer. "As does yours, Bawuer. I foresee the two of you will be inseparable for a while."

Bawuer smiled. "I will do my best to watch over him."

"That ye had better," Gimli said with a grunt. "I find that he is quite prone to trouble. Along with another man I know…" Gimli slyly looked up at Aragorn while the Ranger feigned innocence.

"Go along now," Faedwyn said with a laugh. "If you hope to leave early in the morrow, it is best you acquire as much as the night may offer you and your companions."

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli said goodnight to Faedwyn as they agreed with her wholeheartedly. Bawuer went to his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I will come by later and stay with Boromir to let you get some rest."

"Right after he shares a few drinks with us," Gimli spoke for he and his friends.

Faedwyn looked her son in the eye with curiosity. "It is not often you spend time in the company of people outside of your own circle of friends," she whispered in his ear.

Bawuer furrowed his eyebrows. "What circle of friends?" he asked in confusion. He didn't really have any group of people he spent time with except for his family…

She patted him on the cheek with a smirk. "That's exactly what I mean."

Realizing she meant that he _didn't_ have hardly any friends, he pursed his lips. "That was harsh."

She laughingly pushed him towards the others who had already begun walking towards their camp. "I'm just happy for you son. You could not be in the company of more upright and honorable men. Or Elves. Or Dwarves."

Glancing at the retreating backs of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, Bawuer couldn't have agreed more. Giving one last kiss on his mother's cheek, Bawuer strode to catch up with the others.

* * *

Legolas watched as one by one, the Rangers of the North took leave from their hostess and left the tent in search of sleep. It was but moments before that Aragorn had finished eating while the others talked amongst each other, each one secretly wondering what tomorrow would bring. 

As for himself, Legolas had been seated with Gimli and Bawuer, sharing their secret toast to the health of Boromir. Legolas found himself strangely enough adhering quite well to Rohirrim ale, though he did not drink himself in the excessive amount in which his Dwarven companion was doing. Legolas had most certainly lost count of how many pints Gimli had downed…

Bawuer, too, was finishing what was most probably his fourth or fifth cup, though the Rohirrim soldier did not seem quite as affected as the red-faced Dwarf was. At the moment, Gimli was recounting the tale of how he had single handedly fought a cave troll deep in the Mines of Moria, Bawuer listening with rapt attention.

Legolas didn't feel it was worth it to tell what had _really_ happened in Moria, so he remained silent, tentatively sipping his ale which Gimli had insisted in refilling. Remaining silent, he watched Aragorn studiously trying to avoid meeting Eowyn's gaze.

The Elf could not quite place the emotion which reflected in Eowyn's eyes from the flickering candlelight. Legolas had noticed how relieved she had seemed to be when they had returned from seeing Boromir. She seemed annoyed in not being told as to exactly why they had left so suddenly with Bawuer, but realizing she would not get any information from them, graciously made sure Aragorn would find his fill in the meal saved for him.

Eowyn had seemed quite relaxed until she had once more asked Aragorn what had brought him to Dunharrow.

And unlike the previous time she had asked him, Aragorn told her clearly where they were headed.

From that moment on, Eowyn looked pale and stricken, as if she had been given a very physical blow. Aragorn very purposefully put all of his attention in eating while everyone else just as carefully spoke of everything and anything… except for tomorrow's journey.

Feeling a presence coming from behind him, Legolas turned and saw Elrohir and Elladan crouching behind him, identical looks of quiet contemplation on their faces. Not for the first time, Legolas wondered how they managed to look completely out of touch with the rest of world, yet could perceive things not many people could sense.

He laid aside the thought as he greeted them with a nod, immediately placing which twin was which. For those who knew them, Elrohir appeared to be the more serious of the two; from the almost imperceptible furrowing of the eyebrows to the firm lines of his mouth, both attributes so similar to that of Elrond. As for Elladan, Legolas could see the Elven lord's almost impish nature showing in the twinkle behind his grey eyes; even now as Elladan and his brother focused their attention on Legolas, Elladan shoulders were more relaxed compared to those of Elrohir's, though it did not mean he wasn't just as alert.

"We are thinking of exploring the perimeter for the evening," Elrohir spoke first, keeping his voice low his words obviously only meant for Legolas' ears. Legolas knew that the two would not rest tonight; their nature demanded they make sure all was safe for the night.

Elladan cocked his head slightly, a faint tugging at the corners of his mouth indicating he light mood he was in. "Keep an eye on Estel," the dark-haired Elf said with glance in Aragorn's direction.

"Just what are you implying," the Mirkwood prince asked, raising one eyebrow.

Breaking out into a full grin, Elladan though still crouched on the balls of his feet squared his shoulders and lifted his head in a dramatic stance. "I fully suspect the fair Rohirrim maiden will not allow Estel to leave unless he makes some sort of promise to her."

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, regarding the other Elf with a piercing look. "All right, Elladan. Have you been eavesdropping."

Elrohir sighed as he gracefully stood up. "Elladan has never learned to treat Estel as a grown man."

Looking up at his brother with a hurt look, Elladan replied, "Do not act as if you were completely ignoring the looks Eowyn has been bestowing on him-who-we-are-talking-about."

No more was said as Elrohir pulled Elladan to his feet and they departed, Elladan giving Legolas one last meaningful look.

Legolas turned to see that Aragorn was standing up. The Ranger called out to Legolas, Gimli, and Bawuer. "Let us now turn in for the night, my friends. Awake early tomorrow, we must."

They all stood up and walked out of the tent, Legolas listening with but half an ear as Bawuer and Gimli argued as to who had drunk the most ale that evening.

Once they were all in the still, night air, Bawuer bade them a good evening as he said he must part ways with them. Legolas knew as did Aragorn and Gimli that the Rohirrim soldier was returning to stay with Boromir, but no one said anything as Eowyn remained in their presence.

"Ye will see us off tomorrow, Bawuer," Gimli said as if the other man had no choice in the matter.

Bawuer gave the Dwarf an elaborate bow. "As it please you, Master Dwarf. It is sad we must part when you have yet to tell me more of your adventures."

"Aye, we shall save it for the next time we meet." Gimli and Bawuer shook hands and the Rohirrim soldier finally made his way down to his own encampment.

As for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, they were led by Eowyn to the tent they were to share. Gimli, after saying goodnight to Eowyn, immediately made his way inside, the ale apparently taking some effect for the Dwarf's eyes were barely open.

Legolas was about to also join Gimli inside the tent when he noticed Eowyn had taken hold of Aragorn's sleeve. Deciding it would be better to pretend not to have noticed anything, the Elf closed the tent flap between him and the man and woman outside.

Remembering what Elladan has remarked about Eowyn wanting Aragorn to promise her something, Legolas debated on exactly what to do. Gimli was already lying fast asleep on one of the bed pallets, not even bothering removing his outer mail coat. Sighing, Legolas, knowing full well how rude it was, stood close to the tent entrance and listened to Aragorn and Eowyn speaking outside in quiet whispers; quiet whispers only an Elf could hear if he wanted to.

Aragorn was speaking at the moment, and Legolas could hear the strain in the Ranger's voice. "I do not choose paths of peril, Eowyn. It is the only way I see any hope of doing my part in the war against Sauron. Were I to go where my heart dwells, far in the North I would now be wandering in the fair valley of Rivendell."

In the last words Legolas heard the longing in Aragorn's voice, and he knew that Estel was now thinking of his one and only love, the beautiful Arwen…

"You are a stern lord and resolute," Eowyn said. "Lord, if you must go…" here she paused, and Legolas could almost imagine the hesitance in her face. "If you must go… then let me ride in your following. I am weary of skulking in the hills, and wish to face peril and battle."

_That is what Elladan meant when he said Eowyn would try to make Aragorn promise her something._ Legolas shook his head, for he could only imagine how Aragorn was reacting to the lady's words.

"Your duty is with your people – "

"Too often have I heard of duty!" Eowyn interrupted with a cry. "But am I not of the House of Eorl, a shieldmaiden and not a dry-nurse? I have waited on faltering feet long enough. Since they falter no longer, it seems, may I not now spend my life as I will?"

_Do not be blinded, fair Eowyn, with your own pain_, Legolas pleaded inwardly.

"Few may do that with honor," Aragorn answered after a moment. "But as for you, lady, did you not accept the charge to govern the people until their lord's return? If you had not been chosen, then some marshal or captain would have been set in the same place, and he could not ride away from his charge, were he weary of it or not."

The Elf could only imagine the sting of Aragorn's words to Eowyn. Aragorn was all but accusing Eowyn of thinking to _abandon_ her post, an unforgivable act to be certain.

But surprisingly, Eowyn did not miss a beat but bitterly replied, "Shall I always be chosen? Shall I always be left behind when the Riders depart, to mind the house while they win renown, and find food and beds when they return?"

"A time will come when none will return. Then there will be need of valor without renown, for none shall remember the deeds that are down in the last defense of your homes. Yet the deeds will not be less valiant because they are upraised."

_Listen to Aragorn, listen to him…_

Unfortunately, Eowyn was not to be quieted and Legolas could hear the bitterness in her voice being replaced with prideful determination. "All your words are but to say that I am but a woman, and my part is in the house. But when the men have died in battle and honor, I have but to be left to burn with the house, for the men will need it no more."

Her voice rose as she spoke her next words. "But I am of the House of Eorl. _Not_ a serving woman. I can ride and wield a blade."

Aragorn spoke, and Legolas was surprised that his voice was both soft and stern, gentle yet with steel backing his words. "I can but say to you, Lady Eowyn; stay! For you have no errand to the South."

"Neither have those others who go with thee," Eowyn countered desperately. "They go only because they would not be parted from thee… because they love thee."

Legolas caught the sound of the swishing of skirts, and he knew the Eowyn had left. He sighed softly, undecided as whether to go to Aragorn or not. He knew that his friend would be hurting; hurting for Eowyn. How the Rohirrim woman seemed so pent up with frustration and pain…

After a lone minute of waiting in vain for Aragorn to come inside, Legolas pulled open the tent flap and stood beside the Ranger who stood unmoved, looking in the direction in which Eowyn had most probably disappeared to. Neither of them spoke, Legolas lending support in his silence, Aragorn accepting just as quietly.

Aragorn did not ask even ask if Legolas had been listening; he just asked, "What else could I have said?"

The Elf grimaced at the almost helpless tone in his friend's voice. "You said all that had to be said," Legolas answered softly. "It is all up to her now. Let us now hope and pray she heeds your words."

"She will not," Aragorn said with a shake of his head. "Her future is so… clouded. All I know is that there is much awaiting her in the future. It all depends though… it all depends…"

The man and the Elf remained quiet for some time, both staring into the dark sky as if searching for answers. It was quite a while before either of them could find any rest that night.

* * *

Elbaran whetted his knife carefully, every once and a while stilling his work to look upon the blade at different angles, then continuing to sharpen it. He knew his movements reflected his personality: methodical and thorough. He was quite aware that most people viewed him as too meticulous and obsessive with details. But those attributes defined who he was, there was no way he could alter his nature just to please others. 

Finally satisfied with his work, he sheathed the knife into its case at his belt and peered through the darkness of the caves, marking where everyone was situated. A cluster of rangers slept in the larger floor space of the cavern, and he could make out Damrod's darker stained cloak pulled over the man's shoulders as he slept. Elbaran knew that Mablung was surely somewhere about, tending to some errand or other.

He counted the number of men resting. The same number as he had counted before he had began to sharpen his knife.

The two Hobbits were sleeping on pallets which had been set up in the corner, and Elbaran saw that with the dim firelight reflected on their faces, they seemed both peaceful and wearied at the same time. Elbaran still could not fathom why Faramir had this certain fascination for the two beings. But it not being his place to understand all the ways of his Captain, Elbaran did not dwell on it.

Speaking of Faramir…

Elbaran turned his head to look down one of the corridors leading to a smaller cavern deep in Henneth Annun. He saw that Faramir's 'room' was dark; most probably Faramir was asleep, for Elbaran knew how many nights had passed since Faramir had last slept soundly.

Remembering the strange dinner that had taken place after arriving in Henneth Annun, Elbaran mused over the events that had transpired. It was usually the case for Faramir to sup with his men, especially with Mablung keeping him company. But that night, Faramir had secluded himself in a corner and ate with the two Hobbits, the rest of the company seated all around. Soon after eating, Faramir had taken them to a recess at the back of the cave, party screened by curtains; a chair and two stools being brought for them.

It was obvious to all that Faramir wished to speak to Frodo and Sam without any interruptions: everyone had respected the Captain's wishes and kept a blind eye of him and his guests.

All except for Elbaran, who kept his senses attuned to all that was occurring behind the curtains. It had been possible to find a vacant spot near the curtain, and Elbaran had stayed there, making sure that if Faramir needed him, he'd be there in an instant.

At first, Faramir had asked Frodo to recount the Hobbits' travels from Rivendell and Elbaran listened with much interest as the tales of Frodo and his companions' adventures were told in great detail. Elbaran noticed how Frodo played up Boromir's part in every battle, the Ranger knowing it was done for the benefit of the brother, Faramir. Yet from what was told, all of Boromir's actions were much in character, and Elbaran, though only having met Boromir at infrequent occasions, could well imagine the Captain-General acting such as he was described.

Soon however, the story teller's role was reversed as Frodo pressed Faramir to tell of the history and situation of Minas Tirith. Elbaran knew that Faramir preferred to listen rather than to speak; but Faramir obliged the Halfling, telling how the stewards had become rulers of Minas Tirith instead of the Numenoreans. The Gondorian had also spoken of the lands of Rohan, the history of how Cirion had ceded to the Rohirrim the fields of Calenardhon for riding to Gondor's aide.

Elbaran had listened to all that was being said with great interest. He was considered a scholar among the men of Ithilien, having read much more than any of them could imagine. Yet compared to Lord Faramir, Elbaran knew he was sorely lacking in his studies of lore and history. How Elbaran wished he could someday get the chance to explore the libraries of Minas Tirith… what a gift it would be to read again at leisure, leafing through the pages of countless books, drinking in all that the words had to offer him…

Thus, when Sam had asked Faramir to tell the Hobbits more about the Elves, the subject had quite piqued Elbaran's interest. Eagerly he had shifted as close to the curtain as was possible though was soon disappointed as Faramir admitted to not being learned in Elven-lore.

What a surprise it had been then that Sam had spoken of some Elven-lady, one called Galadriel. Elbaran closed his eyes recalling Sam's description of this Elf:

'_Oh, but I wish I could make a song about her. Beautiful she is, sir! Lovely! Sometimes like a great tree in flower, sometimes like a white daffadowndilly, small and slender like. Hard as Diamonds, soft as moonlight. Warm as sunlight, cold as frost in the stars. Proud and far-off as a snow-mountain, and as merry as any lass I ever saw with daisies in her hair in springtime. But that's a lot o' nonsense, and all wide of my mark.'_

If only Sam knew just how well he had painted an image in Elbaran's mind. The poetic descriptions were more vivid than any detailed account any of his rangers could give. Elbaran sighed… if only to some day behold such a beauty…

It was soon after that their talk had then died down and Faramir had ordered the Hobbits to sleep in the beds prepared for them. As soon as the good nights were being said, Elbaran had quickly stolen away, making himself the shadow he so often could hide himself in.

Yet with an image of Lady Galadriel imprinted forever within his heart…

Elbaran brought himself back into the present, and he idly cast his eyes around the cavern again. The same number of men… two hobbits… lamplight piercing the darkness from Faramir's room…

_Lamplight…?_

Leaning himself against the cavern wall at his back, Elbaran settled deep within his cloak and hid his face completely under the hood as Faramir came walking out from his quarters, holding a lighted earthenware lamp in his hand. Elbaran lowered his eyes, lest they reflect the light and catch Faramir's attention.

As soon as he heard the barely perceptible footsteps going away, Elbaran raised his eyes and watched with curiosity as Faramir stood looking down upon the sleeping Hobbits. Neither Frodo nor Sam seemed aware of the man's presence; they continued in their slumber as if nothing would wake them for a while.

Finally, Faramir began walking silently out of the cavern and Elbaran again lowering his head to blend with the shadows. But when the Gondorian lord was not but two steps from walking past, he stopped and whispered, "I see that you are awake, Elbaran. Would you care to join me?"

Elbaran didn't even try to feign sleep; he only carefully eased himself up onto his feet and met Faramir's eyes only to humbly nod his head in respect. "I would not mind the company." Considering this was the Captain of the Ithilien Rangers, Elbaran should have guessed that his watchful presence would not go unnoticed.

The two men strode noiselessly past the rows of sleeping rangers and headed in the direction of the cave-mouth. Much to Elbaran's surprise, however, instead of heading out of the caves, Faramir instead took the lone, black passage which would eventually lead to two flights of steps. Both passageways which Elbaran had but rarely ever used.

Looking not behind to even make sure that he was being followed, Faramir took the flight of steps to the left.

The two of them walked in silence until they reached their destination; a quiet, secluded area overlooking the bank of the stream which fed down to the Curtain. It was quiet and cold, and Elbaran knew that dawn was quite near. In the west, the full moon was sinking beyond pale mists, the beauty of the moment almost taking his breath away. He never imagined a more perfect moment…

Remembering exactly with whom he was with, Elbaran turned his head to observe Faramir. The other Gondorian also seemed lost in his surroundings; his head held high and taking slow, deep breaths, much of the weariness in his eyes disappearing.

"You let nothing escape you, do you," Faramir finally said, putting his grey gaze upon Elbaran. "That is the reason I have asked you to come here, for there is a matter which needs to be discussed."

"If I may be of any service, Captain."

Faramir nodded. "That you may be. Have you spoken to Anborn since arriving here?"

Ah, Elbaran now understood where this was probably leading to. "You are thinking of the strange creature Anborn says to have seen at dusk." He remembered Anborn's exact words. "Almost like a black squirrel with no tail, moving like a shadow upon the ground."

"Quite like another creature we may have chanced upon earlier in the day."

Elbaran's eyes widened without thought. He hadn't really supposed it to be possible… "You believe the squirrel and Hirlon's creature to be one and the same?"

The Captain gave a small, humorless smile. "Aye. I also believe it is possible that this… _creature_ has something to do with our guests."

Shaking his head, Elbaran said, "I hardly think that to be true. It might be as Anborn said, a wandering beast from the forests of Mirkwood."

"That would be an ill omen indeed, if it were so."

"It would be better than it being some sort of Orc-breed spy from Morgul," Elbaran pointed out.

"Hmmm… perhaps," Faramir mused quietly. "In either case, I do not like this creature. Of what glimpse I could catch of it, I sensed… _something_ behind its eyes. Intelligence? No, yet there was understanding in his gaze."

Not knowing whether he should comment or not, Elbaran merely crossed his arms over his chest, mulling over what Faramir said. The Captain was usually more on the subdued side, keeping his emotions in check; attributes which Elbaran admired. But now... there was something about this creature which had Faramir acting almost inquisitive and maybe even slightly worried.

"So… you believe Frodo and Sam are hiding something – "

"Oh, most assuredly," Faramir said with a frown. "I just can't seem to quite place what it is however…"

Before Elbaran could reply, the two men heard someone running lightly up the steps from the passage behind them. Elbaran carefully stepped back out of habit in case of some unknown threat. He knew that it was safe, but habits dependant on instincts could not be stopped easily.

Seeing that it was Anborn, Elbaran narrowed his eyes slightly. Anborn was one of the sentries, he would not be coming forward unless something had happened.

Or someone had gotten too close to Henneth Annun…

Faramir, probably having come to the same conclusion, called out to Anborn even before the Ranger had reached the top of the steps. "What is it Anborn?"

Anborn came to stand before them, lowering his head curtly and spoke with urgency. "My lord, there is something you should see. That creature that I saw, it has reappeared! He is in the pool!"

Exchanging quick looks, Elbaran and Faramir didn't need to be told twice as they followed Anborn back down the stairs.

* * *

"Shall we shoot?" 

Faramir saw the flash of panic in Frodo's eyes, and knew that he had the Hobbit trapped. One way or the other, Frodo was going to lose his strange companion's life, or admit to having lied to the Rangers all along.

Finally, Frodo softly said, "No. Do not shoot, I beg of you."

The Ithilien Captain noticed Sam give his friend a startled look but Faramir ignored it. He kept his focus on Frodo as he pressed, "You know, then, what this thing is. Come, now you have seen, tell me why it should be spared. In all our words together you have not once spoken of your gangrel companion, and I let him be fore the time. He could wait till he was caught and brought before me. I sent my keenest huntsmen to seek him, but he slipped them, and they have no sight of him till now, save Anborn here, once at dusk yesterevening. But now he has done worse by trespassing: he has dared to come to Henneth Annun and his life is now forfeit."

"If you please," Frodo spoke in his soft voice. "He knows little of men, and sly though he is, your refuge is so hidden that perhaps he does not know that men are concealed here."

Faramir looked away back into the dark pool, not knowing what to do. At that moment, the creature's little black head appeared at the far end of the basin. It disappeared then with marvelous agility the froglike figure climbed out of the water and up the bank. It began to gnaw at the small silver thing that it had in its hand.

Realizing what the creature was doing, Faramir laughed softly. "He is fishing! But I tell you now, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, fish from the pool of Henneth Annun may cost him all he has to give."

"I have him in my sights now," Anborn said. "Shall I shoot?"

"The creature is wretched and hungry and unaware of his danger," the Halfling pleaded. "Gandalf, Mithrandir as you call him, would have bidden you not to slay him for that reason, and for others. He forbade the Elves to do so. I do not know why," Frodo whispered, turning his head away thoughtfully for a moment. "This creature is in some way bound up with my errand. Until you found us and took us, he was my guide."

_Guide?_ Faramir could not keep the astonishment from showing on his face. _This creature?_

"I beg of you," Frodo continued. "Let me go down to him. You may keep your bows bent, and shoot me at least if I fail in getting to him. I shall not run away."

Thinking it over, Faramir finally nodded his head in consent. "Go then and be swift." He ordered Anborn to lead Frodo down to the bank and soon the man and the Hobbit were going down the winding stair to the landing.

Faramir peered down over the dark edge, keeping Sam in his sights. So, he had been right all along; this strange beast traveled with the Hobbits and as a guide no less. A strange group of three…

There was no doubt in his mind that Frodo's errand had something to do with Isildur's Bane. Even more certain was that the Hobbit carried it on his person. Frodo had carefully avoided every single one of Faramir's questions, carefully gauging his words and shying away from telling everything.

Yet when Faramir had asked if Frodo carried Isildure's Bane… that was the one question Frodo had not even said one word of reply.

The Ithilien Captain saw the creature leave the pool, as if beckoned to leave. It was only a matter of time before Anborn and the others would be able to take hold of the creature. Faramir motioned Sam to follow him and they went down the turret-stairs back to the caves. Once reaching the cavern, he told Sam to wait for his master. He then went to his own small office after giving some instructions to Mablung.

Once reaching his room, Faramir didn't have to wait long as Anborn, Elbaran, and Mablung soon entered, carrying the creature. They threw the beast onto the ground and even though its hands were tied up, it dragged itself to a corner and began to whine and weep.

"The Hobbit called out to it with the name of 'Smeagol', my lord," Anborn whispered to Faramir.

_Smeagol…_ Faramir moved to stand over the creature and cocked his head slightly, realizing that it was speaking. His sentences were short, almost childlike, and Faramir found himself listening with deep interest.

"Dirty hobbits, nasty hobbits… gone and left us, then tricksing us! Only poor Smeagol all alone, Precious is gone! They will steal my Precious… Thieves!"

The beast suddenly beat his tied hands against the wall. "We hates them! Cruel master and cross, rude hobbit! Throttle them, we will, my Precious! Wicked! Tricksy! False!"

Smeagol continued to rant and rave while Faramir mulled over what he had learned, though very little it was. He could place the two descriptions Smeagol had given: 'master' was Frodo, and obviously the 'cross, rude Hobbit' was Sam. But who… or what was this 'Precious'?

Deciding that maybe he could question Smeagol, Faramir leaned down over it. Smeagol met his eyes sullenly then cried out, "Loose us! Loose us! The cord hurts us, yes it does, it hurts us, and we've done nothing!"

"Nothing?" Faramir said skeptically. "Tonight you have come where it is death to come. The fish of the pool are dearly bought."

"Don't want fish," Smeagol said with a pout.

Not replying to that, Faramir thought of his next question carefully. "What is… 'Precious', Smeagol?"

Suddenly, Smeagol's eyes turned dark and dangerous, making Faramir move back slightly without thought. The creature spoke in a biting tone, spitting as he said each word, "It was stolen from us, my Precious!"

"What is 'it'," Faramir firmly asked again.

Smeagol shrank back, curling his lips back. "Nasty man will take it, nasty man will."

Knowing it was fruitless to ask again, Faramir changed the question. "_Where_ is Precious, you can tell me that, can't you, Smeagol."

The creature looked away, once more whimpering. "Keeps it away from us, master does. We wants only to touch, only to touch we does!"

_Frodo... Precious…_ It was finally starting to dawn on Faramir for he was beginning to understand…

"Hides it he does," Smeagol continued, not even noticing as Faramir stood up. "No Precious for Smeagol…"

Faramir did not listen any more as he ordered Anborn to stay with Smeagol. The Ithilien Captain strode out of his room and back out into the main cavern, some of the men still resting but a few starting to get up. The Hobbits were seated on the stools behind the curtained corner they had conversed in last evening. Telling Mablung and Elbaran to return to their duties, Faramir went to stand over the Hobbits, catching Frodo's eyes with his own.

"What is Precious, Frodo."

The Hobbit paled and looked away.

It was then that Faramir saw it.

Frodo unconsciously moving his hand then abruptly stilling the movement.

A few times Faramir had seen Frodo place his hand upon his chest then slowly pull his hand away, a gesture that seemed like a habit… yet not a habit. Faramir let his gaze wander over Frodo's form. _'Hides it he does…'_

Faramir almost hit himself for being so blind. Until now he hadn't noticed the chain around Frodo's neck, and if something was strung on it; whatever it was which couldn't be seen for it was hidden underneath the Hobbit's shirt.

Unsheathing his dagger, and though Faramir knew his men might notice and watch, he pointed the dagger at Frodo's chest. Before either Frodo or Sam could react, Faramir pulled at the chain around Frodo's neck, pulling it out completely from the shirt exposing the hidden item hanging from it.

It was a ring… a plain, gold ring…

With a start, Faramir realized that is _ring_ was not just _any_ ring…

He stepped away from the Hobbit, hardly daring to believe this discovery. But the looks on the Hobbits' faces confirmed everything. _Isildur's Bane… I should have known…_

Sam, having become red in the face, anger apparent in his eyes, spoke. "Now look here, sir! Don't you go taking advantage of my master! You've spoken very handsome all along, but handsome is as handsome does we say. Now's a chance to show your quality!"

Faramir took in a breath and smiled. "So it seems," he said slowly and very softly. "So that is the answer to all the riddles! The One Ring that was thought to have perished from the world."

And all of a sudden, he was struck with a thought. What a gift it would be to bring it before his father! He knew how much Denethor would be pleased, though the Steward rarely took pleasure in the acts of his younger son. But with this Ring… would it be possible for Faramir to receive some favor and… love from his father?

"I have you here in the wild," Faramir mused softly, not taking his eyes off the Ring which gleamed gold, almost tauntingly. "Two Halflings, and a host of men at my call, and the Ring of Rings. A pretty stroke of Fortune! A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality…"

Surely it would do no harm to hold it in his hand…

Faramir lifted his dagger once again to pull at the chain. Slowly and steadily, he stretched out his arm. Frodo closed his eyes as if in pain, and in the corner of his mind Faramir registered some sort of struggle on the Hobbit's face. Frodo abruptly opened his eyes and cried out, moving backwards and hitting the cavern wall, his breathing harsh and almost pained.

The strange act made Faramir blink in surprise. _What…?_

Sam moved himself to stand in front of his friend, spreading his arms out as if to give Frodo protection. The Halfling was no longer just angry, he was livid. "Stop it! You leave him alone now, you hear? Don't you understand, we're going to Mordor… to destroy it!"

Faramir cocked his head in surprise. Destroy… the Ring? He shook his head slightly, not able to believe it.

Sam growled then spat out, "Will you act as your brother did, will you try to take the Ring from him, too?"

At those words, Faramir breathed in sharply. He blinked several times. His brother, dear Boromir, tried to take the Ring? At first he wanted to cry out that it must be a lie, Boromir would not do it.

But as he thought about it, he knew it was not a lie. Boromir, for though the greatest of the men of Gondor, had tried to take the fate of Gondor into his own hands. He knew it to be true; he knew his brother, knew how great Boromir's love was for Gondor and yes, even for the glory. The Gondorian would not have been able to pass up the chance to wield the Ring of Power.

Faramir suddenly felt tired and drained. He looked down at the Hobbits who were watching him closely. "So, Boromir tried to take it by force. You escaped? And ran all the way to me." He shook his head. "What a stroke of luck," he muttered to himself.

He sat down on one of the chairs and chuckled to himself before becoming sober once more. _Alas, though the trial was too sore for you, dear brother, I thank you. Thank you that through your actions I may not think or even attempt to repeat your folly._

Remembering the forgotten dagger in his hand, he sheathed it slowly then faced Frodo and Sam. He smiled to them gently and noticed how they seemed to relax some of their guard. "We are truth-speakers, we men of Gondor," Faramir said. "We boast seldom and then perform, or die in the attempt. I tell you now, not if I found it on the highway would I take it."

He stood up, and gestured to the Hobbit's beds. "Rest a little while food is being prepared. And rest in peace, if you can. Fear not, I do not wish to see it, or touch it, or know more of it than I know. Let us not even name this thing again aloud."

Frodo and Sam, at first hesitant, began to do as they were told, but Frodo stopped as he was about to pass Faramir. "Thank you, Lord Faramir," he said softly.

"You truly intend to destroy it," Faramir asked just as softly.

The Hobbit nodded. "This is the errand which I spoke of."

Sighing, Faramir said, "Then let me not hinder you. We will speak more later on."

Sam cleared his throat. "Faramir?" As soon as he had the Gondorian's attention, Sam continued, "You showed your quality: the very highest."

Faramir couldn't help it; he smirked. "A pert gardener, Master Samwise. But nay: the praise of praiseworthy is above all rewards."

Before he turned away from the Hobbits to take some time alone to sort through his thoughts, he felt a hand on his shirt sleeve. It was Frodo, who looked up at Faramir with a grim look. "Faramir, I do not blame your brother for anything. He was made to believe that he was acting in the interest of everything he loved."

The Captain of Ithilien was touched by the words and found himself laying a grateful hand on the Halfling's shoulder. "Thank you, Frodo."

He finally left for his own room where Anborn still stood guarding over Smeagol. The creature had finally quieted down. "Take this creature away, Anborn," Faramir ordered. "Treat him gently, but watch him."

Anborn went out as Smeagol went cringing before him and Faramir was finally alone.

He could finally do away with his mask he had so carefully put up to not let his emotions show. He sat down heavily at his desk and rubbed his eyes just as he felt the sting of tears threatening to appear. The weight from the stress of the last hour came crashing down on him and he felt almost suffocated in the room.

Forcing himself to take in deep breaths, he tried to relax. He cleared his mind. _So… Isildure' Bane is found… and carried to be destroyed by two Hobbits…_

_And Boromir almost tried to take it to Gondor…_

The truth made Faramir sadly shake his head. He did not feel disappointed… no, he only felt sad. He wondered what had become of his brother, was Boromir even now heading back home to Minas Tirith? Was Boromir feeling guilty for what he had tried to do? Or angry...

Faramir wished only to see his face…

'_I do not blame your brother for anything. He was made to believe that he was acting in the interest of everything he loved.'_

And Faramir knew in his head, he did not blame his brother either. He just wished he could just see for his own eyes that Boromir was all right now…

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, did you like it? Sorry, no Boromir (:P) But he'll be coming out in every chapter from chapter 40 for a while. The part written in Legolas' point of view is in dedication to Lady Laurelin, my beta-reader. She liked my Legolas part in the previous chapter and suggested I write more of Elves. I hope it lives up to your expectations Lady Laurelin! 

Oh, I've fallen so much in love with Elbaran while writing him in this chapter! Hope you like him, too, though he _is_ an OC. Lol!

I hope you liked the confrontation between Faramir and the Hobbits after Faramir discovers the Ring. I've taken both the books and movies, though as you can tell I've changed it a lot and have changed it in my own way. I thought that maybe you would be bored if it was too much like either the books or the movies since you've read or watched it so many times. :P But maybe that's just me.

Well, I'll _really_ be off to New Zealand next Sunday! I doubt I'll get another chapter up by then… :P But I'll try to update as soon as I get back.

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** You'll get to read about the farewells which take place in Dunharrow and Ithilien: Aragorn and co. will be leaving for the Paths of the Dead and Frodo/Sam/Gollum will be heading out once more on their errand. _**

* * *

Replies to my "Family of Reviewers"** _

**Shallindra** This chapter is maybe one page longer than the previous one, since a lot of people (including you) suggested the chapters to be a bit longer. Well, I know I've been terrible at updating quickly, was it a surprise to see I had updated so quickly? I'll try to be more diligent in posting chapters, thanks for all your support!

**AM** Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm very happy you thought the whole chapter was wonderful. Longer the better for the chapters, huh? Well, hope this was long enough for you!

**Kaye Thorn** Hi there, thanks for the review! Hurray, this story is your favorite Boromir story! I'm very honored… (bows) I'm glad you like my adding in the thoughts of other characters, I enjoy getting to 'shift' around and getting into many of the characters' heads. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**shie1dmaidenofrohan** Hee hee, as your being an E/F shipper I'm glad you're not minding the Aragorn/Eowyn moments I have been putting into the recent chapters. I agree, PJ really didn't do the love triangle very well, especially not having Eowyn and Faramir _really_ end up together… though the extended scenes with them were priceless… sigh… Anyway, I've got another chapter out, and in less than a week since I last updated! Wow, right? :P Hope you enjoyed it!

**nautika **Hello, thanks for dropping a note! Oh, yes, I know, this has been a WIP for the last two years, and I'm looking forward to getting it done as a completed fic! :P Thanks for being so patient, I'll continue getting out more chapters and someday, posting the last chapter!

**Susan W** Heya, welcome to my family of reviewers, a fond term I have given more my wonderful reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing, each and every single review always boosts me up and gives me more incentive to keep writing! Thank you for the compliments about my being able to write a nice AU story interpolating both movie and book verse. Hee hee, you're three favorite characters (Boromir, Faramir, and Pippin) are also _my_ favorite characters! Same with falling in love with Boromir _after_ I saw Sean Bean portray him in the movies. I know, my updates are few and far between, but I'm my New Year's Resolution is to write and update more often! Hope you liked more of Faramir in this chapter!

**Megaroo** lol, you like 'man-hugging', huh? Well, the guys didn't exactly hug in the previous chapter, but I'm still glad you liked the reunion! Happy to have made you feel all warm and fuzzy, hope this new chapter does the same!

**Pipkin Sweetgrass** Thank you for your marvelous review! As usual, your review was encouraging and made me smile! Yes, I knew of the first Boromir also having been stabbed by a Morgul blade. I'm thinking of bringing it up somewhere in future chapters, what do you think? Faramir would have probably known of that fact, it'd be interesting if he maybe brings it up after the brothers meet. I know what you mean about writing an original fic based on a fanfic, I'm thinking of maybe writing a screenplay based kinda on "Boromir, Thou Shall Live". I dunno, maybe it won't come out well. :P Oh, congrats on getting a beta! Good lucking on doing corrections and re-editing! I know exactly what you mean about hating Boromir fics where he is written as really weak and evil and simply a terrible guy! (sniff sniff), poor Boro-baby as you say. Glad you liked the first-person, I agree that it lends the story some depth. Ha ha, Bawuer with very sexy dimples… :P Well, Kiefer Sutherland does have dimples I think… as you know I'm basing Bawuer on Kiefer who just seems perfect for the part. Yup, I'm off to New Zealand this Sunday, I'll definitely take lots of pictures! I'll probably post it on the Internet so all my readers could take a peek. Hope you liked this new chapter!

**Vor Tirla Laime** A ha, I've updated again! Happy that I got another chapter out so quickly? :P I know, I take too long to update. Must. Be. More. Diligent…. Aaaaaanyway, glad you loved the previous chapter so much! Oh, so you know what the strange language is that Boromir hears? Wouldn't want other reviewers to know, huh? :P Well, I hope you you're guess is correct, the answer'll be given in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Aldariel** Hi there, thanks for the review as usual! I'm so glad you enjoyed reading chapter 38 so much, it was an important part in Boromir's 'road to healing', and I'm glad everyone seems to have liked it. Oooh, I made a typo... I'll try to go over and fix it… :P As for your two questions… the answer to whether we'll see Bawuer's dad is 'maybe'. :P Sorry, I really can't answer that question. But as for whether Boromir is going to have a love interest, here's my answer… yes! LOL Happy? I won't say anything more except I'll probably have a girl waiting for Boromir somewhere in the story. Ahhh, Boromir the Hottiness with Faramir as the _brother_ of the Hottiness. Lol! Your theory is interesting, but I won't ruin the story at all by correcting or acknowledging any of your theory. Hope you liked this new chapter; I know, no Boromir but from now on, he'll be probably coming out every chapter!

**Arianna Malfoy** Thanks for the review! Glad that the previous chapter lived up to all your expectations! Hee hee, yeah, a lot of people seemed worried that I'd kill Boromir off… but never fear, this story _is_ called "Boromir, Thou Shall Live"! Yup, I'm off to New Zealand, hope your happy I was able to give out a new chapter before I left!

**Celtic Angel18** Ooh, so happy you though ch. 38 created a great impact! That was my main goal and I'm happy to know you thought so! Hope you liked this chapter, I've written_ slightly_ longer than my usual length, maybe an extra page or two. Please enjoy!

**z3o **Yup, you definitely are in my 'family of reviewers', especially since your reviews have made me smile! (I always smile when I get a nice long review, a nice review, a fun review… actually, I love _all_ reviews!) Thanks for thinking my style of writing is cinematic, I sometimes feel as if I don't write the descriptions well, but I'm very pleased you think my writing makes it easier to visualize. Cool, you're a movie director! Wow, my goal in life is to become a movie director, maybe act a bit, too. Someday, I hope to be the first woman to ever win the Best Director Academy Award… I know… kinda far off but hey, a girl has got to have big dreams, right? As for what strange language Boromir hears in his dream, the answer'll be in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Kitsume** I know, I keep trying to kill poor Boromir… :P Cool, you made a collage in art… with Boromir? What kind of collage? Umm… nope, I haven't watched Lost, is it a movie or a tv how? I hope you liked this new chapter, I updated pretty quickly!

**Cindy (galadrielwannabe) **Yup, I'm going to New Zealand! I'm really excited about the trip, especially about seeing the Lord of the Rings sites! This chapter was a _bit_ longer than all of my previous ones, did you like the new chapter?

**Aelimir** I'll be sure to tell you all about my NZ trip, maybe put up a few pictures on the net! Oh, Legolas and Gimli's part was your favorite part of ch. 38? I'm glad you liked it so much! I had fun writing their characters since I haven't written them for a while. I put a lot more of them in this chapter, too! Hope you liked it!

**Fwoggeh** Hee hee, glad you liked Gimli so much! His part was fun to write, hence my writing more of him in this chapter. Sorry for making it seem that I was killing of poor Boromir. :P But I'm glad I really didn't or else you'd all kill _me_! I hope you liked ch. 39, starring so many different characters!

**melian hurin** Hi there, thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you liked the reunion between Aragorn and Boromir, it was a bit of hard work to write, but it was worth it cos it seems a lot of people liked it. Thanks for liking the story so much!

**Pirate Roberts** Thanks so much for reviewing! Oooh, sorry that my story's keeping you from working… :P But I know what you mean, when I'm reading a good fanfic… forget about homework! Lol Yeah, almost lost Boromir back there, but the story _is_ titled "Boromir, Thou Shall Live" so I just couldn't do it (not that I would have wanted to… he deserves to live!!!) Anyway, again, thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter!

**i wish i were a cloud** Hiya, thanks very much for reviewing! Glad you liked Boromir's point of view in ch. 38. Ahhh… the mysterious voice, well, you'll get your answer in the next chapter! Was this update soon enough?


	40. Till We Meet Again'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** It's been too long, hasn't it? Well, I'm back from New Zealand, and I must say I had a simply fantastic time! I got to see all of the LOTR sites I wanted to visit, my favorites being maybe Hobbiton (in Matamata), Weathertop (BEAUTIFUL place!), and Henneth Annûn (Tawhai Falls, a magical place). I also got to eat at three places several of the cast members of LOTR have eaten: Molly Malone's where gasp Sean Bean ate, The Green Parrot where Viggo Mortensen often went, and The Chocolate Fish Café where the whole cast and crew went often. For Orlando Bloom fans, I visited the place where he learned and practiced using his bow and arrow! Hopefully I'll get pictures up on my site when I get the chance, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to drop me a line in a review or an e-mail!

Anyway, on with the story. I had a lot of school work to catch up on (had skipped two full weeks of school) so now that I'm finally caught up, I've had time to write! Again, so sorry for all the delays, this is finally the big 4-O! Lots of Boromir, since he didn't make an appearance in the previous chapter. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

Chapter Forty: 'Till We Meet Again' **_

Boromir didn't wake from his sleep as quickly as he usually would have as a soldier and warrior. He blamed it on his recent injuries, as he slowly regained consciousness, not even bothering to open his eyes.

As his sleep-filled mind became fully awake, Boromir let out a groan. He felt terrible, though he knew the pain was actually a good thing; his body was mending itself, and hopefully, he was on the road to a quick recovery. He knew he should try to go back to sleep, for his body was signaling to him that he needed more rest. But Aragorn and the others would be leaving today, and he was loath to see them in this state. Now to see if he could get up to see them off…

He opened his eyes, then squinted them shut once more. Oh, how he hoped he would be well soon! Groaning again, Boromir brought his hand up to rub his aching head.

"Do you wish for something to ease a headache?"

Recognizing the voice, Boromir nodded his head slowly, willing the pounding to subside. "Just knock me unconscious again, I would really appreciate that, Bawuer."

Boromir winced as Bawuer laughed. "Don't laugh, my loud friend," Boromir remarked blearily.

"I had a feeling you would wake up in a foul mood," Bawuer said, too cheerfully for the Gondorian. Hearing a sound at his side and a presence next to him, Boromir once more tried to open his eyes. Through narrowed lids, he made out the Rohirrim soldier holding out a cup. "Drink this," Bawuer offered. "It will probably help."

"Anything would help." Boromir sucked in a breath then carefully lifted himself up into a sitting position. He succeeded without passing out, even though he secretly wished he had. His whole upper body was like a tender bruise, and however thankful he was that his left arm seemed to be completely healed, his right arm was still useless, and was shooting pain up through his shoulder.

Bawuer noticed Boromir's grimace and remarked quietly, "Need I ask how you feel?"

Boromir snorted and gave Bawuer a part serious, part humored, look. "The truth? I feel as though a cave troll sat on my chest, then proceeded to poke my arm with a stake. A full-sized, overweight cave troll with a sharp, heavy stake."

The Rohirrim soldier held back his laughter unsuccessfully, making Boromir grab the cup from Bawuer's shaking hand. "Here, give me that," Boromir said disdainfully. "You might spill this all over yourself. Or worse, all over me." Remembering what Bawuer had said about something to ease his headache, the Gondorian was just about to down the contents when he caught a whiff of its odor. He almost gagged. "What in the name of Mordor is this?"

"My mother concocted it, with a few simple instructions from Aragorn." Bawuer smiled wickedly. "Smells wonderful, doesn't it?"

"I have half a mind to believe that Faedwyn and Aragorn are just trying to poison me," Boromir said, looking grimly into the cup.

"It must have been agreed upon as the fastest way to get rid of you."

Boromir shot Bawuer a look. "You are enjoying this too much for your own good." Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, Boromir took a deep breath, and praying to the Valar he wouldn't become nauseous, drank everything in the cup. He thrust the cup in Bawuer's direction and focused on ignoring the mind-numbingly horrendous taste of whatever it was he had just drunk.

But maybe the mind-numbing part was good, for he actually felt better. Already the medicine was taking effect and the pain in his arm dulled, so he could breathe easier even with his bruised chest, and his headache eased to a bearable throbbing. All in all, he was now in a state where his pain was minor enough for him to handle without thought.

Bawuer must have noticed the change in Boromir's condition. "Maybe this is actually good for something besides causing nausea to whoever smells it," the Rohirrim man said, as he put the cup aside.

Now that he had come to grips with his rebelling body, Boromir asked, "Has Aragorn left yet?"

"Nay, the sun has not even risen, though Aragorn and his men are by now probably ready to depart. I went to check on the horses a little while ago, and I saw that many of the Dúnedain had begun assembling their gear."

"Then help me up," Boromir said, as he looked around for his shirt.

Bawuer narrowed his eyes. "They said they would see you before they leave. I'm sure they meant they would stop by – "

"Don't think I'm about to lay inside this tent, sending my friends off without a proper farewell," Boromir growled.

"You won't get five paces from this tent without collapsing, and you know it," Bawuer bit back just as firmly. "I'm not about to help you up just to carry you back in here."

"Find me my shirt, I'll worry about the collapsing," Boromir said in a tone meaning he wasn't about to change his mind. The younger man rolled his eyes in frustration and finally gave up arguing and handed the Gondorian a shirt.

Before he had gone to sleep last night, Faedwyn had wrapped thick bandages tightly around his whole chest, saying that if any of the ribs were cracked there would be less chance of causing further damage. But Boromir found that the bandages constricted his movements considerably, so in the end had to ask Bawuer to help put his shirt on. That act was also compromised as his right arm refused to cooperate. In the end, the shirtsleeve for the right arm had to be rolled up quite high, and a sling was constructed for him to put his arm in.

It seemed an age had passed by the time Boromir was ready to leave the tent. He put on both his Lórien cloak and another dark, heavy cloak, putting the hood up to cover his head and face from any curious onlookers. Until then, Boromir had only had to concentrate on standing up, but now, faced with the daunting task of actually having to walk, he carefully gathered up whatever strength he had left.

Bawuer went to stand next to Boromir, motioning for the Gondorian to use him as a crutch. Gratefully, Boromir laid his left hand upon the Rohirrim soldier's shoulder for support. Together they walked out, Boromir leaning on his friend, who neither complained nor commented on just how much weight Boromir put on his shoulder.

It took longer, much longer, than Boromir had assumed it would take to get to Aragorn's tent. By the time Bawuer motioned to a tent coming into view at their slow pace, Boromir felt he needed to sit down. But with the necessity of arriving at his destination, and some of his pride mixing in with his judgment, Boromir decided against mentioning the overwhelming tiredness consuming him.

As they neared the tent, Boromir noticed Gimli seated at a nearby fireside. The Dwarf, recognizing Boromir and Bawuer, motioned them to sit next to him. More than a little relieved at the invitation, Boromir answered Bawuer's questioning look by nodding.

As the two drew closer to Gimli, the Dwarf said, "Aragorn is still inside finishing putting his gear together. As for the Elf, 'e's gone for the horses." Gimli raised an eyebrow at seeing how heavily Boromir sat onto the ground to lean against the log. The Gondorian barely refrained from swearing as pain seared up from his legs to his head.

"You're sure ye're ready to be out of bed at all, laddie?" Gimli enquired. "Ye look pale."

"I don't need to be told," Boromir said crossly as Bawuer nodded emphatically at Gimli's words. "Anyway, you look the worse for wear yourself, Master Dwarf." Indeed, Gimli's eyes were red-rimmed and there was a certain stiff way in which he was sitting up.

Bawuer smirked. "It seems that you may have drank too much last night."

"Out of the question," Gimli grunted. "I can still drink twice as much as a young pup like ye can."

The two men decided prudently against answering the Dwarf, instead choosing to ask whether Gimli and the others would be leaving soon or not. Before they could receive an answer, Aragorn had exited his tent, and seeing who were gathered round the fire, came to sit next to them.

"I did not expect to see you here," Aragorn said sternly, though his next words proved his true feelings. "But I am happy to see you are up and about."

"I was not about to let you leave without properly saying my farewells," Boromir said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, I have been staying in one place too long, and I needed to get up."

At that moment, Legolas chose to appear, leading two horses along. He greeted Boromir and Bawuer with a nod and a smile. "Elladan and Elrohir have the Dúnedain mounted and ready to depart, Aragorn," the Mirkwood Elf said quietly, and a little hesitantly, as he gave an almost unnoticeable glance at the Gondorian. In fact, Boromir realized that most everyone was looking at him uncomfortably, except for Bawuer, who was studiously poking a stick at the fire.

Smiling sadly at the fact that he was the reason for some of the discomfort among his friends, Boromir tried to raise the others' spirits; hopefully, the act would raise his own floundering emotions at having to say farewell. "Come, do not let me keep you. We had better get you off on your journey, for it may take a while for you to get me up from my very comfortable position here on the ground."

The words made everyone smile, though there was no doubt they knew Boromir was anything but as cheerful as he was trying to be. It was Aragorn who lent Boromir a hand in getting up. "Walk with me till we join with the company," Aragorn said, his tone leaving no room for objection.

The Gondorian hesitated, but after receiving a hard look, put a hand on the Dúnedain's shoulder. After hearing his mumbled thanks for the help, the group began walking towards the clearing where the others would be waiting for their leader.

Bawuer, Gimli, and Legolas walked several paces behind as Aragorn and Boromir led the way. Sitting down had allowed Boromir to regain some strength, and being loath to lean so much on his king, he tried to walk as quickly and steadily as possible.

Aragorn slowed the pace, however, saying, "No need to be in such a hurry as to tax all of your strength. Remember, you have to return to your tent after I leave."

"Forget that," the Gondorian quipped. "Let me just worry being able to walk in a straight line." But gratefully he took smaller steps, taking more of his time in concentrating putting one foot of the other. Boromir dryly wondered how strange the two of them looked, even more so if others knew who they were. The Captain-General of Gondor, future Steward of Gondor, leaning upon the Chieftain of the Dunedain, future King of Gondor. How ironic…

His thoughts were interrupted as Aragorn spoke. "I'm sorry that we have not truly had the time to discuss many matters, you and I."

"Aye," Boromir agreed truthfully. "Unfortunate that though our paths cross again, we must part once more so soon."

"Hopefully our next meeting will be in the High Court of Minas Tirith," Aragorn said lightly, and then suddenly paused to look at Boromir cautiously.

Boromir, guessing as to why Aragorn was acting as he was, shrugged in what he hoped was a careless manner. "You will be welcomed in Minas Tirith, of that I am sure."

Aragorn shook his head grimly. "There are… those who may not see my coming as… shall we say, an occasion to celebrate."

"Don't think me a fool, for I can rightly guess of who you mean," Boromir said darkly.

The Ranger accepted the Gondorian's words with a calm nod. "I have met the Steward of Gondor. I do not expect your father to be overjoyed at my arrival."

"Count yourself lucky if he even admits you into his presence." Boromir sighed, thinking of just how his father may react to Aragorn's coming. To be sure, Denethor would fight for his Stewardship, and would no doubt ignore any _claims_ as to the heir of Isildur taking up the throne of Gondor.

As for Boromir… he knew what he heart was telling him. Aragorn was the rightful heir; Boromir had no right to contest the claim.

But if Denethor forced Boromir to make a decision between his father and the 'king'? He hoped the Valar would give him strength to do what had to be done and wisdom to do what was right.

If only things were that simple… Boromir suddenly wished he would be far, far away when Aragorn and Denethor would inevitably meet.

Realizing that Aragorn was speaking, Boromir shook his dire thoughts away to concentrate on the Ranger's words. "…no ill feelings. Whatever conflict there is between your father and me, it will be kept that way. I would not ask you to become involved."

"I am already involved, whether the two of us like it or not," Boromir spoke with sadness. "Make no mistake, I thank you for your words, which were meant kindly. But you and I know you cannot make such a promise. In any case, I shall be more involved in the matter between you and my father than should be allowed."

The two stopped walking as they had come within sight of the Rangers of the North. Boromir shifted his feet uncomfortably and whispered, "If only I were to travel with you. In that way I may be sure to reach Minas Tirith with you, perhaps speak to Denethor before – "

"Out of the question," Aragorn interrupted, quietly but firmly. "After such an ordeal as you have suffered, you must recuperate." Here the lean man grinned sympathetically. "You are barely standing as it is."

"But I _am_ standing, which is the important thing," Boromir replied good-humouredly, for he had already known the Ranger will never allow him to leave Dunharrow unless fit to travel. He had argued enough the night before to know of Aragorn's obstinacy in the matter. Besides, what stopped him from leaving after Aragorn's departure?

Of course, there would be Bawuer to deal with…

Boromir glanced behind to see his friend deep in conversation with Legolas and Gimli. At that moment, the Rohirrim soldier looked up, ready to come to assistance at any moment. _Yes, _Boromir thought dryly, _Bawuer would be hard to sneak by if he wanted to make some sort of departure from the Rohirrim camp…_

Bawuer, Legolas, and Gimli, seeing as Aragorn and Boromir looked back at them, came to stand over next to them. A gloom settled over them, as if saying _'it is time.'_

Gimli spoke first, though traces of discomfort showed in the way he was pursing his lips. "Wish ye were comin' with us, laddie. And that goes for ye, too, young pup," the Dwarf said in Bawuer's direction.

"It seems it was not meant to be," Boromir replied with a wan smile.

"But saying farewell only means we will have the pleasure to see each other again," the Elf said with a smile of his own, the hardness in his eyes indicating how much he believed his words to be true.

Aragorn nodded his head in agreement. "And this time we know for sure there shall be a next time."

Legolas handed one of the horses over to Aragorn, then mounted his own horse, Gimli climbing on behind with some help from Bawuer. As soon as he was settled, the Dwarf fixed Boromir with a smirk. "Do you know of some good pubs in Minas Tirith?"

Boromir pretended to be affronted. "My dear Dwarf, be sure I can introduce you to every pub, good or bad, in my city."

"It's settled then," Gimli said with a bark of approval. "Last group to arrive in the city pays for a night out in the pub of Boromir's choice and recommendation. Agreed?"

The Elf winked and bowed to Boromir. "Pick a suitable place near to our quarters, for I very much fear having to carry my friend home. Drunk."

Gimli sputtered for a few minutes in undisguised disgust while the others strove to maintain a straight face. Boromir wondered if what Bawuer had mentioned earlier about Gimli being unable to keep his ale was perhaps true …

Realizing that all were mounted except for Aragorn, Boromir took his hand from off of Aragorn's shoulder. Noticing the movement, Aragorn wordlessly moved to stand facing Boromir. Bawuer came to stand next to Boromir to offer someone to lean on, but Boromir waved him away. _Not now…_

He squared his shoulders and met steel grey eyes with an unwavering look. As a soldier would to his superior, Boromir stood at attention. "I would have followed you, my King," he whispered.

"There was no doubt in my mind, son of Gondor." The Ranger paused as if considering his words, then spoke up again. "When in your delirium, you spoke of the Ringwraith, how the Nazgûl extended to you… quite an offer. And you refused it."

Boromir nodded slowly, surprised, for he had not told anyone the specifics of what had been spoken between him and the Ringwraith. Though he did remember something in his dream… of speaking to Aragorn…

"I know that you have grown up believing yourself to be the next Steward," the Ranger continued. "I am humbled that you would accept me. I know you did not at first…" here the two men smiled, neither feeling any discomfort.

"I have decided to put that behind me," Boromir said firmly. "Both our concerns are for the future of not only Gondor, but for all of Middle-earth. It would be foolish for anything to come between us, hindering any of our hopes for the future." He bowed, knowing it was time to say farewell. But what to say at such a farewell as this?

Before he could contemplate much on his choice of words, he spoke the words he remembered, with startling clarity, from his dream. "Avalôi ki-mâ, Bâr n' Adûnâim"

Aragorn looked at the Gondorian lord with surprise. "A farewell in Adûnaic; it is a surprise indeed to hear this coming from you. Where did you learn this?"

"I did not speak of this before, but your voice was not the only one to pull me out of my terrible dreams," Boromir said, after a moment's hesitation. "The voice spoke in that speech, and though I knew not what language it was until you revealed it to me now, I understood it enough to obey."

The Ranger considered Boromir's words. "Your mother was from a line of descendents from the first Prince of Dol Amroth, son of the Númenorean, Imrazor. And even the Ruling Stewards of Gondor were descended from Húrin of Emyn Arnen, a man of noble Númenorean descent. The bloodline has grown faint through the years, however…" Aragorn looked at Boromir thoughtfully, and then said with a small smile, "Perhaps the poison has stirred what Númenorean blood you may still have within you."

They were silent, each contemplating his words. Boromir, on his part, was more than a little skeptical of Aragorn's words. He was a simple man, nothing more. If there was anyone in his family to possess some sort of _mystical_ Númenorean blood, it would be Faramir. Who was the one who always had the dreams? Faramir. Who had the strange ability of perception? Faramir.

As for himself… Boromir shook his head. He had made far too many grave mistakes for him to think of anything to praise himself for. He was a good soldier… and that was all. And he believed, _hoped_, it to be enough.

He turned away from his thoughts as Aragorn spoke. "Avalôi ki-mâ, Bâr n' Gondôr." Aragorn smiled, and was just about to mount his horse when he stopped, looking at something behind Boromir's shoulder. The Gondorian turned, and saw that it was not a _something_ that Aragorn was looking at, but a _someone_.

At first glance, Boromir believed the person to be a man. But he quickly dismissed the thought, for though clad as a Rider, there was no mistaking the flowing, golden hair and the subtle grace in the person's walk; this person was female.

As she came closer, Boromir thought he heard Aragorn mutter under his breath. "Who is she?" Boromir whispered.

"The Lady Éowyn," Aragorn whispered back as she approached.

Boromir would have made some sort of greeting to the maiden, but except for a quick glance in his direction, she seemed to only have eyes for Aragorn. In her hand she bore a cup, and she set it to her lips and drank a little, all the while not breaking eye contact with Aragorn.

She was young and fair, graced with the colorings of the Rohirrim with her golden hair and blue eyes. Yet unlike many of the outdoor-orientated Rohirrim, she was far too pale. Even her lips were a very pale pink color, and Boromir had to fight to quell the urge to cover her in his warm cloak. She seemed… cold… and more than usually frail for a woman… Boromir could make out an alarming amount of emotions on her features, though no one commented because of the fierce pride obvious in the lift of her chin.

"A safe and swift journey for you and your men, my lord," she said, her voice soft and almost ethereal. Boromir, however, could still detect a slight quiver in her tone, masked behind a stern expression.

Aragorn took the cup and also drank some of the contents, as was the custom of the Rohirrim. "Farewell, Lady of Rohan. I drink to the fortunes of your House, and of you, and of all your people. Say to your brother, 'beyond the shadows we may meet again'!"

All of a sudden, the emotions Éowyn had been keeping under control overwhelmed her, and Boromir watched as silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her gaze never wavered, her lips were in a firm line… so stern and proud, the sight of the tears made Boromir look away in grief. He could hardly look upon was so fair and fragile, she was breaking before his very eyes…

"Aragorn, wilt thou go?" the Gondorian heard her whisper as Aragorn looked in the direction of the eastern sky. It seemed impossible that dawn was not so far away, for the sky was gloomy. As gloomy as the feelings surrounding the atmosphere right then…

The affirmative Aragorn gave to Éowyn's question made her struggle to speak. "Then wilt though not let me ride with this company, as I…. have asked?" she said, her voice cracking only once.

Boromir looked upon her with surprise. To be sure he had been bewildered to see the White Lady of Rohan attired in a soldier's outfit, but she also wished to travel with Aragorn? He shook his head, wondering how such a thought had entered her head. What was causing her to act so irrationally? What made her wish for certain death, for she was but a woman… and war was no place for her.

Then to his utter amazement, Éowyn dropped the cup, then went down on her knees before Aragorn, her tears now falling in a steady trickle from her eyes. She begged him to let her go, but Aragorn firmly denied her request. The maiden squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head in pain.

It was at that moment that Boromir finally understood the scene unfolding before him. Lady Éowyn was in love with Aragorn…

He felt his heart go out to her, knowing full well now why Aragorn looked down upon her shaking form with sadness and even some pity. Boromir knew that the Ranger had already given his love to another; Éowyn was clinging on to a lost cause, reaching for hope where there was none to be found.

The Lord of the Dúnedain took her by the hand and raised her up. He kissed her hand, and Boromir saw that in Éowyn's eyes she was pleading for more. But all Aragorn could do was let go of her hands. The Ranger walked to Boromir, and whispered for the Gondorian's ears alone, "Farewell, my friend."

He seemed to want to say more, but Boromir spoke first. "Farewell. And… I will watch over her while I remain here." He didn't know why he made such a promise, but remembering the look of pain in the woman's eyes, knew he would keep his word. As headstrong as she tried to make herself out to be, he knew she needed more watching out for than she thought she did.

Relief took away some of Aragorn's burden. With a last look back at Éowyn, who had kept her gaze unseeingly ahead, Aragorn mounted his horse and began to ride away, his men following him.

Legolas and Gimli spoke a few words of good-bye to Bawuer, and then reined their horse next to Boromir. No words needed to be said among the three of them. The Elf and Gimli nodded their head in respect to Boromir, and then with the flick of Legolas' wrist, they, too, hastened to catch up with their leader.

Boromir, though suddenly feeling incredibly tired and worn out, remained where he was, standing next to Éowyn. He dared not face her, for fear of causing any embarrassment on her part. In the corners of his eyes, she seemed to be as a figure carven in stone, her hands clenched at her sides. She did not move, and did not seem as if she would. Boromir instinctively knew she would not leave until Aragorn was no longer in sight.

He was weary and wanted to sit down; yet he stood still, all senses focused on the young maiden. As if he was bound by some duty, Boromir knew he would not leave unless she moved first. He resigned himself to stay where he was, eyes staring straight ahead, thoughts ever on Éowyn standing next to him, who never once acknowledged his presence. So focused was she on the riders, and their leader, as they headed for the shadows under the black Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain, in which was the Door of the Dead.

Boromir hoped fervently that his friends would be safe… how soon, if at all, would they meet again?

* * *

Éowyn felt all hope deflate from her soul as Aragorn and the riders rode away. A small part of her had firmly held onto the string of hope that maybe, just maybe, they would stop, call for her, beckon her to follow… _anything_ but have her remain in Dunharrow, this prison. 

Anger coursed through her veins as she bitterly cursed the day she had first laid eyes upon Aragorn. How dare he come and turn her life upside down!

But she knew she was being unfair; her dissatisfaction with life had begun long before she even knew of his existence. But instead of helping her, he had only made her soul long for more, until she realized that there was no more to be had. Especially from him…

Why could she not have her heart's desires? Why couldn't she be happy? Why couldn't she just be satisfied?

Because she didn't know what she wanted.

_Yes, I do!_ she thought furiously. _I want to ride with the men! I want to fight for my people!_ But most of all, she knew she wanted to be needed and… loved.

Was it such an impossible wish? Well, maybe it was…

Her hands hurt, for she was clenching them so hard, but she could not, would not, relax them. Until there was no chance Aragorn would turn back around, she would stay where she was. That was what any soldier would do… stay at his post unless called.

But before she knew it, Aragorn was gone from sight. Leaving her all alone. Again.

The word _alone_ was the last straw for her. She choked back a sob and turned on her heel. He was not coming for her. The realization made her disorientated so much that her first step back to her lodgings caused her to stumble. But instead of falling to her knees, she found that a hand was grasping her arm, keeping her from going to the ground.

For a second she looked at the hand with curiosity, wondering where the help had come from. Suddenly she remembered the black-cloaked figure standing next to Aragorn as the Ranger was about to leave. She had really taken no notice of him and struggled to remember something of him. Yet all she could recall was a stray memory of piercing eyes from under the man's hood.

She looked up and gasped in shock. For a moment, she thought she was looking into the face of Aragorn! The beard, the rugged face, the eyes…

Her surprise caused her to take a step backwards, putting more weight upon the hand that was supporting her. All of a sudden, the hand, which had been helping just moments before, gave way as the man seemed unable to keep up with her sudden movements.

In mere seconds, roles were reversed as Éowyn struggled to keep the man from collapsing. He was a large man, not so much tall as he was broad shouldered; Éowyn was worried for a moment that he would fall on her. But thankfully, he recovered from his lapse of weakness and he stood straight, both of them still keeping wary hands on each other's arm. Éowyn heard him softly gasping for breath and she cast away her previous grief to worry for the man, who was obviously sick or wounded in some way.

Before she could inquire of him as to what was wrong, however, he spoke first. "Forgive me, my lady," he said slowly, slightly out of breath. He had a deep voice, and an accent that Éowyn could quickly place as not of the Rohirrim. A foreigner…

She looked up to see Bawuer coming towards them, worry etched all over his features. _Bawuer… this man must be…of course…_ the illusive Lavlaisi, who else? So the man must be truly wounded, just as Bawuer had told her. It seemed the Rohirrim soldier had been speaking some truth.

Focusing on the stranger, Éowyn decided that though Lavlaisi did indeed resemble Aragorn, after a good look she knew that they were actually quite different. The same coloring of course, dark hair and beard, except this man's hair seemed slightly reddish brown instead of Aragorn's darker hair. And the eyes, though grey as was Aragorn's, were tinted green…

She was openly staring at him, and realized that he, too, was staring at her intently. She lowered her eyes, as she knew was proper. "It is I who must apologize. You are wounded."

"And you are hurt."

Éowyn looked at him sharply at his blunt words. Words that were too blunt for her taste. "Thank you," she replied coolly. "Now if you will excuse me."

"Allow me to accompany you to your quarters."

She pursed her lips. Of all the chauvinistic acts, here _he_ was the one who probably needed to be accompanied back to _his_ quarters. He looked pale and Éowyn knew that whatever wounds he had acquired must be bothering him a lot right then. _Men…_

Emotionally drained and more than a little bit cross and ill-tempered from Aragorn's rejection, Éowyn didn't even reply. She began walking back, without a word to either Lavlaisi or Bawuer. She was none of their business, and more than anything she wanted... what?

She kept a swift pace back to her lodgings, dismayed to hear the sounds of footsteps following her. For a brief second, she felt sorry for her manners. The man was wounded, and she had rudely dismissed him. Her pace must be killing him to keep up with. Unconsciously she slowed down until he was walking abreast with her. She could hear him breathing heavily, and though she felt guilty, she refused to speak.

Soon they reached her lodgings and propriety demanded she say something to him. But what was she to say?

She was saved from thinking of something for he spoke first. "Will you be all right?" he whispered, a little breathlessly from the walk.

How could she reply, when she herself did not know the answer? Irritation rose within her towards this man who had no right to make her feel even more confused. She looked at him coldly. "I will be fine, I only wish to be left alone," she said stiffly.

Something flickered in Lavlaisi's eyes… was it pity? "Of course, forgive my impertinence," he said quietly, then bowed. "Good day, Lady Éowyn." He offered her something from his hand and Éowyn was surprised to see it was the cup she had taken for Aragorn. After she took it from him, he turned away and began walking stiffly away, Bawuer waiting close behind with a worried expression.

Éowyn went inside her quarters, and with a surge of frustration, threw the cup to the ground. It made a satisfying _thud _as it hit the carpet and for a few moments, Éowyn reveled in the feeling of having some control.

But she remembered where she was and felt all of her energy leave. She dropped to the ground without a word, finally allowing her emotions to take over. Taking in a deep breath, she could feel the tears already forming in her eyes.

Curling up in ball, ignoring the armor digging into her skin uncomfortably, she put her head in her hands and cried for everything wrong in her life.

She was such a liar. Only minutes before she had told Lavlaisi she wanted to be left alone. But that's not what she wanted! Or did she? There was no choice in the matter, or was there? Lavlaisi had seemed genuinely concerned for her… but they barely knew each other. No, she did not want any comfort from a stranger.

Yet she could not even find comfort in her family or friends.

And not for the first time in her life, she was left all alone. Again.

* * *

Faramir carefully scrutinized the Hobbits as they broke fast with him. They were seated inside the caves of Henneth Annûn, only minutes after having been awakened from the beds. Awakened… or maybe not. Faramir doubted they had slept at all after the early morning ordeal. He himself had not even tried laying his head down. Too many thoughts filled his head. 

Also, his scouts and watchers had returned and through Elbaran had received a full report. A strange report, indeed. The land of Ithilien was empty; nothing on the road, and no sound of foot, horn, or bowstring anywhere to be heard.

Faramir did not know what this meant. But he knew one thing; the time was drawing swiftly to some great conclusion. A storm was coming… and to what end no one, let alone he, could know.

He had already come to the conclusion that Frodo and Sam, along with their so-called 'guide,' could not return to Minas Tirith with Faramir and his men. They had their errand, and one Faramir knew was vital importance in the war against Sauron. But how were they to accomplish such a task? To enter Mordor was folly; he knew what dangers lurked in the Dark Lands.

Yet the Ring had to be destroyed… if only it didn't seem so impossible…

He pushed his empty plate away and carefully regarded Frodo and Sam, who were also almost finished with their meal. Frodo, noticing how Faramir was looking at him so carefully, cleared his throat.

"Lord Faramir, you have yet to declare your will concerning me and my companions. Your judgment was postponed until the morning; that is now at hand."

_Ah, yes…_

"Then I shall declare my judgment," Faramir answered, for he had already decided what was to be done. He had thought long and hard upon the subject, and he hoped it was the best decision. "In so far as lies in me under higher authority, I declare you free in the realm of Gondor to the furthest of its ancient bounds; save only that neither you, nor any that go with you, have leave to come to this place unbidden. This judgment shall stand for a year and a day, and then cease, unless you shall before that term come to Minas Tirith and present yourself to the Lord and Steward of the City. Then I will entreat him to confirm what I have done and to make it lifelong. Are you answered?"

Frodo bowed low, a small smile of gratitude on his lips. "I am answered. I place myself at your service, if that is of any worth to one so high and honorable."

_Flatterer, but he means it._ Faramir could not help but return the smile with one of his own. He hadn't smiled in so long… "It is of great worth. Now I have promised to speak no more of your errand, and I will honor what I have said," he continued a bit more soberly. "Yet you must answer me: whither would you go? You have your… _guide_. Whither was he leading you?"

A silent look passed between the two Hobbits, and it was Frodo who answered. "Sméagol brought us to the Black Gate as I asked. But it was impassable."

Faramir withheld a snort. Of course it was impassable, even for some as small as these Halflings were…

"Seeing this, we turned aside and came by the Southward road," Frodo continued, "for he said that there is, or there may be, a path near to Minas Ithil."

Stunned, Faramir had certainly not expected this answer. There was only one 'path' Sméagol must be speaking of. Hesitantly, he whispered, "Minas Morgul."

The dark-haired Hobbit shrugged. "I do not know clearly, but the path climbs, I think, up into the mountains on the northern side of that vale where the old city stands. It goes high up to a high cleft and so down to – that which is beyond."

Shaking his head at Frodo's naivety, Faramir asked, "Do you know the name of that high pass?"

"No."

_Of course he wouldn't._ Faramir rubbed his eyes; he should have foreseen this. The Ithilien Captain took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It is called Cirith Ungol."

Rising from his seat, Faramir paced a few steps back and forth. Nothing much was known of the passes above Minas Morgul. As a curious teenager, intent on learning his geography, Faramir remembered always asking the old men and masters of lore about Cirith Ungol. Most of all, he remembered clearly how they would all blanch and fall silent.

Seeing as the Hobbits were staring at him, Faramir stopped his pacing and sighed. He would do his best to steer the Halflings away from the terrible pass. And there was still the problem of Sméagol…

"Frodo, I think you do very unwisely in this plan," he tried to explain. "I do not think you should go with the creature. It is wicked."

"No, not altogether wicked," Frodo insisted, Sam only rolling his eyes.

Faramir grimaced. "Not wholly, perhaps, but malice eats it like a canker, and the evil is growing. He will lead you to no good. Maybe…" The Captain tried thinking of an alternative but was at a loss as to what to say. "It would be better if you part ways with the creature."

The Hobbit shook his head. "It would be of no use. He would follow after me as he long has done. And I have promised many times to take him under my protection and to go where he led. You would not ask me to break faith with him?"

Knowing how he would answer, Faramir could only sit down again and try to convince them in another way. "No, I could not ask you to break faith him, no matter how much my heart would. If he will go with you, you must endure him, I suppose. However, I do not think you should go to Cirith Ungol, of which he has told you less than he knows. That much I perceived clearly in his mind, for he is a creature of deception. Do not go to Cirith Ungol!"

"Where then shall I go?" Frodo cried out, distress written clearly on his face. "Where else would you direct me? Over the mountains I am bound, by solemn undertaking to the Council, to find a way or perish in the seeking."

Faramir had no reply for him, for what was there to say? Too many decisions, yet none of them could hold any hope for them. A flicker of a thought entered his head. Maybe it _would_ be better to return to Minas Tirith at once. There they may find reinforcements, think of more alternatives; but more than anything not leave such a burden upon the Hobbits…

Frodo must have deciphered Faramir's contemplative look. He shook his head and whispered, "Would you have me come to Gondor with this… Thing, the Thing that drove your brother mad with desire?"

_Boromir…_ Faramir looked abruptly away, but Frodo pressed on. "What spell would it work in Minas Tirith? Shall there be two cities of Minas Morgul, grinning at each other across a dead land filled with rottenness?"

The image almost caused Faramir gag. The pictures in his mind came all too often in his dreams… "I would not have it so," he bit out in a harsh tone.

"Then what would you have me do?" Frodo asked, in even a more hushed whisper.

_Come with me to Minas Tirith!_ But Faramir realized that it wasn't really his own thought. Bitterly he realized even now the Thing must have been influencing him. Disgusted with himself for succumbing so blindly and easily, he tried to clear his thoughts. "I know not what you should do," Faramir finally replied. "Only I would not have you go to death or to torment. And I do not think that Mithrandir would have chosen this way."

At the name of Mithrandir, whom Faramir had guessed had been a good friend of the Hobbits, Frodo winced and looked down at the ground. The Halfling swallowed. "Yet since he is gone, I must take such paths as I can find. And there is no time for long searching."

"It is a hard doom and a hopeless errand." Faramir ran a hand through his hair. "Heed my warning though, Frodo and Sam. Beware of this guide, Sméagol."

It was getting late, and it was time to get a move on. Faramir stood up. "May no hunger trouble you on the road. You have little provision, but some small store of food fit for travelers I have ordered to be stowed in your packs. Now, hasten while you may! If you are ready, let us go. The sun will soon rise above the Shadow."

Faramir gestured to Hirlon, who had been waiting at hand, and the Hobbits' packs were given back to them. Another Ithilien Ranger also came forward, carrying two stout staves of polished wood, shod with iron, and with carven heads through which ran plaited leathern thongs.

The staves were handed to Frodo and Sam, who accepted them with curious expressions. They looked to Faramir for an explanation. He had wondered how else he could help the Halflings, and this was one of the ways he had thought of at the last moment. Elbaran had customized them in time to present them to the guests.

"I have no fitting gifts to give you in parting," Faramir said with open hands. "But pray, take these staves. They may be of service to those who walk or climb in the wild. The men of the White Mountains use them, though these have been cut down to your height and newly shod. They are made of the fair tree lebethron, beloved of the woodwrights of Gondor, and a virtue has been set upon them of finding and returning. May that virtue not wholly fail under the Shadow into which you go."

The Hobbits bowed low, bringing a smile upon those who observed the humble visitors from afar. "Most gracious host," Frodo said, "it was said to me by Elrond Halfelven that I should find friendship upon the way, secret and unlooked for. Certainly I looked for no such friendship as you have shown. To have found it turns evil to great good."

Faramir noticed how his men, at least those who heard the Hobbit's words, nodded their heads appreciatively. Frodo was indeed one full of kind and polite words and was a gentle one to be sure.

And Sam… Faramir saw that though he was of few words, he, too, was strong in his own way. A fine pair…

He could almost feel hope for the two, until he remembered where they were going. Cirith Ungol, Pass of the Spider, lead by a creature Faramir knew could not be trusted. It would soon be out of his hands, though not out of his head or heart. He had the awful feeling that he may never see them again.

* * *

Sam blinked as the blindfold was taken away and he could once more see. He, Frodo, the Captain Faramir, and Gollum were standing under the boughs of the woods again after being blindfolded and led away from Henneth Annun. No noise of the falls could be heard anymore, for a long southward slope lay now between them and the ravine in which the stream flowed. The Hobbit looked to the west and could see light through the trees, as if the world came there to a sudden end, at a brink looking out only on to sky. 

He gripped his newly given staff, appreciating the hefty, yet strangely lightweight, feel of it. He admitted again to himself that maybe, just maybe, these Ithilien Rangers weren't as untrustworthy as they had first seemed.

Also, this Faramir didn't seem to like Gollum and had treated the creature with the distrust Frodo should be having. Sam didn't like the way Frodo kept protecting the sneaky devil; but what was he to do except remain silent? There was only one thing could do and that was to keep a wary eye on Gollum, while also keeping a very ready grip of his new stave.

He stole a look at Gollum, who was cringing so low he was practically hugging the ground. Faramir had risen more in Sam's estimation after the man had given Gollum a harsh talking to. The old Gaffer would have been proud of the ear stinging the creature had received. Gollum had listened sullenly with occasionally mutterings; hopefully some of Faramir's words would be taken to its heart, _if_ it had a heart, that is.

Sam looked up, realizing that Faramir was speaking to the Hobbits. "Here is the last parting of our ways. If you take my counsel, you will not turn eastward just yet. Go straight on, for then you will have the cover of the woodland for many miles. To your west is an edge where the land falls into the great vales, sometimes suddenly and sheer, sometimes in long hillsides. Keep near to this edge and the skirts of the forest. In the beginning of your journey you may walk under daylight."

The Captain smiled wryly. "The land dreams in a false peace, and for a while all evil is withdrawn."

"I hope we meet again, Lord Faramir," Frodo spoke for both Sam and himself.

"Aye, that I do hope," Faramir said, though there seemed an almost sad tone to his voice. "I would gladly learn more of your adventures and your homeland. If ever beyond hope you return to the lands of the living and we re-tell our tales, sitting by a wall in the sun, laughing at old grief…"

Faramir looked away, lost in his words. Sam had the feeling that the man seemed to be not only speaking to them, but someone else, or else was reminiscing. In any case, his thoughts seemed far off.

He suddenly seemed to snap out of it and continued in his usual calm and steady voice. "You shall tell me then. Until that time, or some other time beyond the vision of the Seeing-stones of Númenor, farewell."

The man stepped forward, embracing first Frodo and then Sam, stooping and placing his hands upon their shoulders, and kissing their foreheads. He may have been mistaken, but as Faramir was leaning over Sam, the Hobbit thought he heard the man whisper, 'Take care of your master, Samwise Gamgee.' But the Ithilien Ranger hardly met Sam's eyes, so the Hobbit wondered if he had imagined it.

Faramir's final words were, "Go with the good will of all good men!"

Frodo bowed and Sam followed suit. Even before they stood up straight, the man had turned away and without looking back, went to his two guards, who had been standing at a little distance away. Sam watched in wonder as the green-clad men moved with such speed it was if they had vanished in the twinkling of an eye. In seconds, Sam almost felt as if the Ithilien men and their Captain were but a dream, for the forest now seemed empty and drear, as if no other living soul besides the Hobbits and Gollum had ever been there.

Sam shouldered his pack, thinking over what had happened in the past few days, especially on the time spent with the Captain. Boromir's brother… what a coincidence. And though he could think of nothing but distrust towards the man who had caused so much trouble for his master, Sam could not help but grudgingly admit that Faramir seemed a nice person, with the little he knew of Men.

_Perhaps you and I might meet again, Captain Faramir. And not to fear, I will take good care of Frodo._ Sam peered over to his side to see that Frodo was speaking to Gollum. _Gollum… yes, I will keep a wary eye on him, too…_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Sooo, how was it? I apologize if many may feel Éowyn is quite the emotional 'blob' in this chapter, but I felt that after all that's happened, this would be the time where she would be her weakest. Aragorn has just left her, she has been denied riding with the men, and even her brother and uncle weren't there for her. Lucky for her, Boromir's there, huh? The scene where Éowyn stumbles away is actually from the book, except of course there was no Boromir to 'catch' her. 

Also, it has been revealed that the voice in Boromir's dream had been speaking in Adûnaic! Several people had guessed correctly; congrats! Hope that the whole explanation of the Númenorean blood in Boromir's lineage makes sense.

Also, a lot of Faramir, Frodo, and Sam's conversations are from the book, though I've taken the liberty of writing them in my order instead of the book's order. Hope it all makes sense!

I love to hear from you guys; any questions, comments, criticism, and suggestions are readily accepted!

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** Probably will be entitled something like _'Two Different Women'_. :P I'm sure that's piquing everyone's curiosity. But anyway, it has lots of Boromir, not to worry. Please feel free to express any opinions you have of 'Boromir on women'. I have a clear idea what I will write, but I would love to hear your opinions of what you feel Boromir felt about women in general. Thanks a ton! Probably will be entitled something like . :P I'm sure that's piquing everyone's curiosity. But anyway, it has lots of Boromir, not to worry. Please feel free to express any opinions you have of 'Boromir on women'. I have a clear idea what I will write, but I would love to hear your opinions of what you feel Boromir felt about women in general. Thanks a ton!_**

* * *

Replies to my "Family of Reviewers" **_

**Vor Tirla Laime** Ooooh, the 'little bro' throws pillows at you, huh? Do you throw pillows back:P Glad you liked the mixing of Bookamir and Filmamir… (btw, don't you just love saying 'Filmamair' outloud? Hee hee, it's sooo funny for some reason to me!) I know you're an avid Faramir/Eowyn shipper, but hope you enjoyed the scenes between Boromir and Eowyn in this chapter! Yup, I had a wonderful time in Middle-earth… New Zealand!

**shie1dmaidenofrohan** Hi there, always nice hearing from you! Assume away about whether Boromir will be riding with the Rohirrim… but you'll just have to see what I have in mind! There's a major change coming up in the next few chapters; a change of both the books and the movies. But that's all I'll say for now… Anyway, glad you approved of the choice of not having Faramir take Frodo and gang to Osgiliath. I agree, a strange decision on PJ's part to have Faramir take the Ring to an orc-and-nazgul infested city. :P

**Pipkin Sweetgrass** Hello, it's certainly been a while! Yes, my previous chapter was un-beta-ed… but hopefully it wasn't _too_ much of a mess… :P Hee hee, I loved your nickname of 'Bau-baby'. Lol! Whoah, cool! Your husband looked like Kiefer and now is a cross between Boromir and Faramir! Lucky you! Whoah, that's a strange tidbit you gave me in your review, about Isildur's brother Anarion being Boromir's fore-father… I agree, it's weird if you think Arwen as a type of distant cousin to Boromir. Thanks so much for all your suggestions and inputs; they are all greatly appreciated! That's what a love most about my reviewers is when they give such wonderful input and ideas! Wow, I'm honored you think my story is one of the best action/adventure LotR fanfics on this site. And I must remind you that I, too, am honored to "know" you. Oh, yes! I'm very interested to be a judge in your Bee Charmer Awards! Sounds quite interesting though I must warn you, I'm quite picky about fanfics sometimes. :P So any way I can help, please let me know! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**rose of england** Thanks so much for reviewing! Hee hee, you thought for a second that I'd kill Boromir, huh:P Of course I would do that! Glad you liked the Elves I've put in the previous few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**lembaspot** Hi there, thanks for the review! I'm flattered you're loving my story! Well, the reunion between Boromir and Faramir won't be for a while, but I hope you keep being patient with me!

**freelance beatnik** Hello, hello, hello! Nice to hear from you! Glad you loved the new chapter so much! A lot of people have been commenting how they'd love to see Boromir 'reunite' with someone so I had thought it'd be a good idea for Aragorn and co. to 'bump into' Boromir in Dunharrow. Hope you loved this new chapter, though it's all about farewells.

**Celtic Angel18** Hiya! I had been worried how people would like the interactions between Faramir and the Hobbits since I had changed quite a bit of it. But I'm so relieved that you liked it so much! Glad you're liking Elbaran, though he _is_ an OC. Yes, I had a wonderful time in New Zealand, thanks for wishing me to have fun!

**Randa-Chan** Thanks for your comments on the Elves! Yes, they are indeed very highly powerful and influential people with some good advice for the 'mortals'. Not so much of the Elves in this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it!

**Lady Morwen Eleniel, Loremaster of Anorien** Hee hee, I just can't get over how COOL your sign-in name is! Oooh, thanks for all the wonderful praise on the previous chapter! I really wanted to flesh out Legolas because, as you say, on most fics he tends to be quite a 'static' character. Yup, you were correct, the language Boromir heard was Adunaic! How were you able to guess it? Do you study Tolkien language? If you do, I might ask if for some help in translations. I know you're a Faramir/Eowyn shipper, but I still hope you liked the Boromir/Eowyn scenes in this new chapter!

**Susan W** Well, my previous chapter was updated quickly, but soooo sorry it took so long to get this new one up! Hee hee! That would have been interesting if PJ asked fanfiction writers to be consults for the moviemaking! LOL That would have been interested. What _I'd_ have consulted is for them to have had MORE Faramir and Eowyn! I mean, come on, it was such an important scene in the book! Oooh, ooh! And more Eagles! And… wait, there's no stopping to the endless scenes they could have added to the movies, huh? LOL! I'm honored you're liking my OCs; they're quite difficult to write since I might get murdered by my readers if I get them tooo Mary-Sue-ish or too unlikable. :P Hope you liked this new chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Racetrack's Goil** Hi there! You've already read the chapter, but still hope you enjoyed reading it again because it's finally updated! So, what do you think, did you like the chapter? Lots of Borry-baby, right:P Of course, your head is too filled with Gerard Butler lately…. Hee hee! Maybe I should write a Phantom phic, huh? What do you think? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for being one of my most faithful reader and reviewer!

**Shallindra** Hi there, thanks so much for reviewing! Glad I'm keeping you happy and satisfied with my humble little story. Hope you liked this new chapter, ciao for now!

**Arianna Malfoy** I'm pleased that you liked my mixing of Book-amir and Film-amir. :D Yeah, I know what you mean about loving Film-amir but… Book-amir does some way cooler stuff. Liked Elbaran? Hurray! For an OC I'm really liking him a lot. Here's the new chapter, hope you liked it!

**Kaye Thorn** Hi there, congrats on turning 18! I've also turned 18 recently, and I don't feel old at all:P I heard you're going on a road trip at the moment to visit colleges. Hope you have a great time! But when you get back up, please update your "Of Earth and Water" as soon as possible; I'm loving the story and can't possible wait to read more! Oooh, I'm honored you thought my Faramir's Ring scene even creepier than The Two Towers. Yippee, that was the whole idea and I'm soo happy that someone thought so! Sorry again for not having Boromir show up in the last chapter; but from this chapter on he'll be coming out quite a lot! Again, thanks for always reviewing!

**flip8** Hee hee, so pleased that you liked Gollum so much. :P I agree, Gimli's hilarious and I loved writing his dialogue in my chapters. I agree, not many make it clear about the Ring tempting Faramir but I knew if all Men were being tempted, why not Faramir? I mean, he's _almost _perfect (), but he had to be a _little _bit tempted. I also wrote into this new chapter about the Ring calling for him a bit. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter with lots of Boromir!

**KendraC** Hey there, thanks for always reviewing for me! I hope things have calmed down in your work and home; I know what it's like to have everything go crazy; and all at once:P Yup, I was able to go to New Zealand and had a wonderful, fantastic time! The sites were beautiful and I can't wait to go visit N.Z. again! Simply breathtaking, I can highly recommend EVERYONE to go there! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! A bit sad since Boromir's saying farewell to his friends, but it had to happen. :P

**Aelimir** Greetings! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hee hee, I was wondering if anyone would comment about Gimli saying how _he _single-handedly killed the cave troll. :P Sorry I took so long to update but I hope this new chapter was worth it! Hopefully, I won't take so long next time to get another chapter up.

**the end of the world** Hello there, and welcome to my 'family of reviewers', a fond name I have for my readers who review! Thanks so much for writing me such a nice review! Yeah, my story is turning out to be quite the epic, though I'm determined to finish this someday! I understand about crying when Boromir died in the movies.. (sob) I cry every time I watch it even for the hundredth time… On your two suggestions for my story: 1) Yes, you are quite right in thinking that there is more on the family history of Bawuer. More won't be revealed for a bit I'm sorry to say, but I will give some small hints throughout the chapters. 2) You want more Haldir? No problem! I'm thinking of having him and Isilme getting… umm… married (wink!) sometime in my story, but first they'll be arriving in Lothlorien any day soon. And remember… trouble doesn't lurk only in the lands of Rohan and Gondor… oops, I shouldn't say anything more! Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy my story! Ciao!

**Fwoggeh** Ah, yes… the eternal question of how Aragorn is going to get the throne when Boromir is still alive. Sorry, can't tell you how I'm going to do it; I hope you'll be patient with me! Pippin won't actually come out for a while, but I promise to get to that chapter as soon as possible! Hope you liked this new chapter, have a great one!

**Daughter of Olorin** Thanks for your reviews for both chapter 38 and 39! Hee hee, I know what you mean about not liking Legolas that much, but I think I'm starting to enjoy writing him in my fic. Glad you liked the first person POV; I really wanted to 'get into Boromir's head', if you know what I mean. It was pretty fun, maybe I'll have another dream sequence in an upcoming chapter. Oooh how I love getting into Boromir's head… LOL! Congrats on your graduation; that's cool that you got a new Bible and a truck as gifts! New Zealand was simply wonderful, I highly recommend anyone to go visit there! It's such a beautiful place, and the LotR sites are fantastic to visit! I took over 500 pictures… :P so hopefully I'll get them up on the Net as soon as possible to show my friends. Back to your comments on chapter 39, I agree that the Rangers of the North should have been kept in the movie. It would have been so cool, especially of Elrohir and Elladan had been with the group! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Sorry for not having updated it in so long. :P Next time I'll try not to take so long.

**Aldariel** Nice to hear that you were so excited that I updated so soon! Unfortunately, sorry that this newest chapter took a while to be updated. :P Got caught up in schoolwork, things have finally slowed down. Yeah, no Boromir in the previous chapter, but I hope enjoyed the Boromir parts in this new chapter! Hee hee, your description of Boromir is very good: the Sexy Lord of Gondor. LOL!

**z3o** Wow, cool that you have a dream of being the first movie director from your country to win an Oscar! I have the dream of being the first female director to win an Oscar. :P What country are you from? I flattered you think my Legolas is a believable Tolkien-esque personage. I agree that Tolkien did not really give much depth to the character, thus the fanfiction writer must be the one to give him the depth needed in a well-rounded character. Thanks so much for the review, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**MissBubbles **Hey there, I like your new name! It's very cute! Glad you liked Elbaran's character; I'm also getting quite attached to him. He's a bit uptight I guess… I think he needs a girl. :P New Zealand was fantastic, I highly recommend going there! Hope you liked this new chapter!

**PirateRoberts** Thanks so much for reviewing, I love hearing from my readers! Hee hee, I agree, who wouldn't want to see Boromir? Lol! Yes, I had a wonderful time in New Zealand, I was walking near the 'River Anduin' where Sean Bean _might_ also have walked! Ahhh:P Anyway, glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you also enjoy this new chapter with more Boromir!

**PhoenixGoldenFire** lol, don't worry about not having reviewed! I'm honored if you're even still reading my story! I agree with you, Holidays are just tooooooo much fun! Glad you loved Boromir's reunion with the other Fellowship members! It was fun to write, and Boromir needed a break from having so many terrible things happen to him. Lol! Glad you're also loving my OCs, a high compliment indeed since fanfic readers tend to want to roast OCs alive… Hee hee! New Zealand was fantastic, especially since the weather was simply perfect! I got to stop by Sydney a bit, I wish I could've stayed in Australia longer!

**Kitsume** Sorry about not having Boromir in the previous chapter. :P As to your question, as you can see in this chapter, Boromir didn't go with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. He's pretty beat-up from the Ringwraith ordeal, I decided to give him a short vacation. :P hee hee! Thanks so much for adding me to your Boromir C2 community! I'll have to go take a look at it as soon as possible. Wow, I'm honored that my story is one of your favorites! Hope you enjoyed this new update with more Boromir dosages:P

**Bonnie Lass** Hey there, thanks so much for reviewing! Hee hee, glad you're continuing to enjoy my story! I agree with you on New Zealand, it's a beautiful place! Have you ever been there?

**Latoya** Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you were able to read more of my chapter and continue enjoying it!

**renodlo09 **Hello, I'm honored you're reading my story! Your first Lord of the Rings story to read, huh? What do you think of my Alternate Universe story so far? Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Ciao!

**Mysterious Jedi** Hello there, welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! I'm flattered you'd say my story has actual depth in it; also am pleased that you like my OC Bawuer. May I hazard a guess that you like Star Wars:P I also love Star Wars, Obi-wan definitely being my favorite character. Hee hee, what about you? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this new chapter I've written!

**sz2000 **Nice to hear from you again, thanks for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying how I'm mixing both the movies and the books besides adding in my own stuff. I agree, that's the best way to do it and I love reading LotR fanfics that do that!

**The Dark Wanderer** Hiya, thanks for the review! I really wanted to have the Aragorn/Boromir reunion to be softer and more touching that a "And-where-have-you-been?" type of conversation. Glad you liked it that way! Oooh, so honored you think my story should be published. New Zealand was wonderful, and yes, I picked up a lot of inspiration while there. I learned a lot of interesting trivia from LotR that aren't on the Internet or in any of the interviews, which is pretty cool! Again, thanks so much for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Alex Greenleaf** Hey there, welcome to my 'family of reviewers'! Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review my story! Glad you're enjoying reading my story. Thanks much for pointing out the mistakes in chapter 35. I haven't gotten my whole story beta-read yet, but I'll start getting them done as soon as possible. Thanks again for reviewing, hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter!

**Celebwen Telcontar** Thanks for dropping in a review! Hee hee, yeah, I like Sam's outburst at Faramir, too. :P Glad you're liking my characterization of Faramir, hope you enjoyed more him in this new chapter!


	41. Hidden Secrets, Secrets Revealed'

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** I'm back after such a long absence! I am now living in Hawaii since for the next two years I shall be attending Kapi'olani Community College! Wish me luck in all my studies (though I promise to still write whenever I get the chance!) Before classes started I wanted to update another chapter because I felt so bad for not having written in a while. :P Please forgive me?

I know I wrote something about having the chapter about Boromir and 'two women', but I've been doing a lot of thinking. Mostly about where this story is going. I'm thinking it's getting a bit long though I still have a longs ways to go! So I'm going to try from now on taking out some (unfortunately) very unnecessary scenes. So this gets things on the roll again.

Story begins from the day after the previous chapter. Please enjoy! (Please read important notice at the end of this chapter)

**_

* * *

Chapter Forty-one: 'Hidden Secrets, Secrets Revealed' _**

Pippin gazed in wonder as Gandalf and he galloped through the city on Shadowfax. _So, this is Boromir's home_, he thought to himself, afraid to speak out loud. Gandalf had remained silent and almost sullen, not speaking since gaining admittance at the Great Gate.

It was truly a city, greater than Pippin had ever imagined; greater and stronger than Isengard, and far more beautiful. Yet… there was something out of place amidst all its greatness.

Perhaps it was the fact that the houses, walls, and courtyards seemed decayed and old, barely able to keep up with the times. It was also eerie how there were so many houses yet hardly any people. In fact… Pippin tried to peer through the windows of the empty houses, for that's how they all appeared. Empty.

Where were all the people? Pippin furtively cast his gaze right and left, ahead and behind. But he still could not espy a single person.

They at last reached another gate; Pippin had been counting as they rose higher and higher in the citadel and knew that this was the seventh gate. The last one he hoped; the Hobbit was tired from all the nonstop riding he had been doing for days.

As if he had been speaking aloud, Gandalf reined Shadowfax to a halt and dismounted without so much of a word to Pippin. The Hobbit was helped down and Shadowfax began to be led away by some men who magically appeared from under the shadow of the gate. Shadowfax at first resisted any contact from the men and Pippin couldn't blame the horse. He would hate to go off with some stranger; especially with the likes of these men who were grim and solely concentrated on their task.

With a few soft spoken words from Gandalf, Shadowfax finally suffered himself to be led away and soon Gandalf strode through the gates. Pippin did so more cautiously, pausing to stare at the Guards of the gate.

They were robed in black, and had helms of a strange shape. Upon the black surcoats were embroidered in white a tree blossoming like snow beneath a silver crown and many pointed stars. _The White Tree…_

Hearing a distinct tapping up ahead, Pippin once more focused in the direction Gandalf had taken. The tapping was from Gandalf's staff which made a resounding, echoing sound in the white-paved court.

In the middle of the courtyard, there was a fountain surrounded by a bright green lawn. But this wasn't what caught Pippin's attention; it was the dead tree.

The air surrounding the tree vibrated with such mournfulness that it made Pippin slow his steps, watching with a certain fascination the falling drops from the fountain dripping sadly from the barren and broken branches of the tree.

The words that Gandalf had murmured earlier came into his mind. _Seven stars and seven stones and one white tree…_

Hurrying to catch up with Gandalf to ask the wizard if _that_ was the 'one white tree', Pippin almost opened his mouth to speak but found himself at the doors of the great hall beneath the gleaming tower. His mouth remained open though not to speak but in awe of the house of stone.

Passing through the doors and earning stern glances from the silent door-wardens, Gandalf and Pippin walked down a paved passage, long and empty. Their footsteps echoed in the hall, mingling with the cool shadows.

Gandalf slowed down so he was now walking side by side with Pippin. "Be careful of your words, Master Peregrin," the Maia spoke softly but firmly. "This is no time for hobbit pertness. Theoden is a kindly old man and Denethor…"

Here he stopped in mid sentence while Pippin waited curiously for him to continue. Finally, Gandalf did so, speaking even more softly than before. "Denethor is of another sort; proud and subtle, a man of far greater lineage and power, though he is not called a king. But he will speak most to you and question you much, since you can tell him of his son, Boromir."

The mentioned name made Pippin smile wanly. "Boromir warned me of his father."

"And I will warn you again," Gandalf said with a stern look, "Do not tell him more than you need and speak nothing of Frodo's errand. I will deal with that in due time. And say nothing about Aragorn either, unless you must."

"Why not?" Pippin whispered. "He'll be arriving here himself, anyway – "

"Perhaps," Gandalf interrupted. 'Though if he comes, it is likely to be in some way that no one will ever expect, not even Denethor. It will be better so."

The wizard halted before a tall door of polished metal. He turned to face Pippin squarely in the face and the Hobbit held back a wince. There was that look in Gandalf's face which meant he was going to receive some sort of lecture.

And right he was. "See, Master Pippin," Gandalf began, "there is no time to teach you all you would need to know of the history of Gondor; though it might have been better if you had learned something of it instead of your birds-nesting and playing truant in the woods of the Shire. Do as I bid!" The old man shook his head. "If you have walked all these days with closed ears and mind asleep, wake up now!"

More confused now than reassured, though he hardly thought that giving the Hobbit any reassurance was the wizard's idea, Pippin just nodded meekly. As Gandalf faced and knocked on the door, Pippin panicked and tried to remember all that Boromir had told him in Edoras.

Most important of all was to tell the Steward that his son was alive and well. _All right, I can do that_, Pippin thought.

But when the door opened as if on its own, Pippin swallowed. The great hall was lit only by deep windows in the wide aisles at either side, beyond the rows of tall pillars that upheld the roof. There were no decorations of any kind except that between the pillars there stood a silent company of tall images graven in cold stone.

They struck Pippin as similar to the hewn rocks of Argonath, and awe fell on him as he looked down that avenue of kings long dead.

At the far end of the long, solemn hall, there was a high throne upon a dais of many steps. But there was no one seated on the throne but instead, at the foot of the dais on the lowest, broad and deep step sat an old man on a stone chair.

Slowly, Gandalf and Pippin approached that chair, Pippin feeling unsettled as he noticed the old man staring straight at him, not seeming to even notice the wizard walking beside the Hobbit. At about three paces from the man's footstool, Pippin stopped when Gandalf did so.

"Hail, Lord and Steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor son of Ecthelion!" Gandalf spoke. "I am come with counsel and tidings in this dark hour."

The man, who Pippin could place the name of Denethor upon, finally looked into the wizard's face. "Dark indeed is the hour, and at such times you are wont to come, Mithrandir."

As Denethor spoke, Pippin regarded the face carefully, noting the carven face with its proud bones and skin like ivory and the long curved nose between the dark, deep eyes. And strangely, Pippin decided there was more of a similarity between Denethor and Aragorn rather than with the Steward's son.

The eyes settled on him again and Pippin carefully tried to keep eye contact though it proved to be difficult with the eyes seemingly searching into his very mind and soul.

"It has been told to me that you bring with you one whom had traveled and had been saved by my son. Is this he?"

Pippin drew a blank for a moment, wondering how Denethor knew of it. He could only think of how he had spoken to Ingold at the Wall of Stone. How had Denethor heard of it…?

There was no time to ponder this as Gandalf replied. "It is. A Halfling he is, as you see, yet this is not he of whom the omens spoke."

"Yet a Halfling still," Denethor said grimly, "and little love do I bear the name, since those accursed words came to trouble our counsels and drew away my son on a wild errand." He next spoke to Pippin. "Tell me, if you were traveling with my son, where is he now since he obviously no longer travels with you."

Remembering Boromir's words, Pippin only answered slowly, "He told me at our last parting to tell you that he is alive and well. And that he cannot wait to be home again."

Denethor laughed though sharply and without the laughter reaching his eyes. "You evade my questions with something that I _wish_ to hear." The Steward spoke to Gandalf. "I heard the dim blowing of the horn my son carried, thirteen days ago. What happened?"

_The blowing of the horn…_ Pippin, remembering how Boromir had saved him and Merry, and recognizing some sort of worry behind the Steward's words, spoke. "Thirteen days ago I stood beside Boromir as he blew the horn. But no help came, only more orcs." Forgetting his fear, Pippin kept on speaking with some pride for his friend. "But he withstood as long as he could to save us, my kinsman Meriadoc and myself. In gratitude, only days ago when we were reunited, I pledged my service to him."

"So," said Denthor, looking with some amusement into Pipin's face, "you pledged allegiance to my son? But your story puzzles me… 'Reunited' you say? You were separated, then separated once more as you arrive here before Boromir does."

He put his gaze on Gandalf, narrowing his eyes. "Perhaps you will once more evade my questions when I ask where my son is now."

Gandalf did not answer at once but instead reached for something inside his robes. He pulled out what appeared to be a letter and handed it to the Steward. "Perhaps this may ease some of your distrust in our news of your son."

Denethor took the letter without another word and after breaking the seal open, read silently to himself. For a moment, Pippin imagined that the crease upon the man's brow softened, the hard edge in the other's eyes relaxing as Denethor read the message from his son.

But it all changed as Pippin saw the man finish the letter then appear to read for the second time, then again for the third. The letter was folded and placed on the lap, Denethor obviously pondering the contents of the letter before regarding his guests with a sharp look. "It seems my son feels it unnecessary to give his own father either news or details of what has transpired since leaving his home. Has he learned too speak in riddles as you do, Mithrandir? He writes little and says nothing except that he will return home soon. Yet he is not home and you and this Halfling are here."

Denethor leaned forward in his chair and his voice rose. "The Boromir I knew would not waste time yet eight months it has it been since I have laid eyes upon him! Is it an errand which keeps him away? An errand of great importance…

"The Boromir I knew would have brought his father a great gift." Here Denethor looked up Pippin in such manner that the Hobbit grew uncomfortable. "Tell me, Halfling, did he indeed bear a gift for me?"

Here it was; the question Boromir had warned Pippin of. The young Hobbit, using his words carefully, knowing how the Lord Denethor could decipher lies from truth, answered, "He said to tell you that he bears wonderful gifts from the Lady Galadriel of Lorien."

The High Steward seemed surprised by the answer, the first time Pippin had seen the man show any surprise. There was silence for some time before Gandalf finally spoke, grasping his staff in a tighter grip. "You wish for news and details of your son but I suspect you will neither listen nor believe my words." The wizard searched Denethor's face. "You speak as though with a purpose; as though you wish for my companion and I to reveal something you already know of. Tell me, what do you know?"

"What do _I_ know?" Denethor bit out, shaking himself out of whatever thoughts had befallen him after Pippin's answer. "Three nights ago, there was a great stirring on the eastern horizon. We _saw_ nothing but there was indeed a stirring which caused much unease amongst those of Gondor. And it was then we saw something in the sky; the fell beast ridden by the Servants of the Dark Lord."

A cold fear struck Pippin as he vividly recalling that beast. The screeching, the shadows it cast upon the lands, the sounds of its wings beating through the air…

"It flew like something crazed and maddened, flying without a definite course yet steadily heading for the dark lands," Denethor continued. "Once it flew very close to one of the battlements and the men who saw it in close remarked that it bore no Rider."

This caused Gandalf to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "No Rider?"

The Steward of Gondor nodded, gauging Gandalf's reaction. "And you say you know nothing of this?"

"I wish I did," Gandalf replied thoughtfully. The wizard regarded the Steward carefully and after a few moments asked slowly, "Is there anything else you wished to share."

The Hobbit could almost imagine the curt response the Steward would give the Maia, but strangely enough, Denethor remained silent, almost stubbornly refusing the speak. Instead, he put his attention on Pippin, almost smiling though the Hobbit could see that the smile did not reach his eyes. "Come, speak. I wish to know your name."

Pippin, not knowing what else to do before such a man, bowed his head meekly and said, "Peregrin, son of Paladin of the Shire of the Halflings. At your service."

Denethor smile even more, this time amusement shining behind those piercing eyes. "At my service? Then I ask you to speak and be not silent! Tell me your full tale and see that you recall all that you can of Boromir, my son. Sit down and begin!"

The old man struck a small silver gong that stood near his footstool and at once, servants came forward. Pippin saw then that they had been standing in alcoves on either side of the door, remaining unseen to less than observant eyes.

"Bring wine and food and seats for the guests," Denethor commanded to them, "and see that none trouble us for one hour."

After making sure the servants understood and scurried to obey, Denethor spoke to the wizard and Hobbit. "An hour is all that I have to spare, for there is much else to heed. Much of more import, it may seem, and yet to me less pressing. But maybe we can speak again at the end of the day."

Pippin stole a look at Gandalf whose expression was one of great impatience. "And earlier I hope. I have not ridden hither from Isengard, one hundred and fifty leagues, with the speed of wind, only to bring you one small warrior, however courteous. Is it naught to you that Theoden has fought a great battle, and that Isengard is overthrown, and that I have broken the staff of Saruman?"

Instead of being impressed as Pippin thought he would, the Steward merely hardened his look. "It _is_ much to me. But I know already sufficient of these deeds for my own counsel against the menace of the East."

The Hobbit felt the strain between the Maia and the Steward, almost as if he saw a line of smoldering fire, drawn from eye to eye, that might suddenly burst into flame. As if each were reading the other's mind, neither looked away for what seemed like forever and not for the first time, Pippin wondered what he was doing here. Here amongst two such men, both so powerful and almost larger than life. If he had felt small being a Hobbit, he felt even smaller now before two powerful beings.

Finally, it was Denethor who was the first to look away. "Yes, for though the Stones be lost, they say, still the lords of Gondor have keener sight than lesser men, and many messages come to them."

Was it Pippin's imagination, or had there been a sudden gleam in the old lord's eyes as he spoke of the Stones?

For some reason, Pippin felt that something was not right. Something… inexplicable. From the moment Gandalf had started to speak, Pippin felt that Lord of Gondor distrusted the wizard. But Gandalf was speaking the truth, could not the Steward see?

All through their audience with Denethor, it was as if the Steward already knew so much yet... what?

At that moment, the servants had returned bearing a chair and a low stool along with some food and drink. Pippin sat down, not taking his eyes off Denethor.

"Now, tell me your tale," said the lord, half kindly, half mockingly. "For the words of one whom my son so befriended will be welcome indeed."

* * *

Never had one hour seemed so long to Pippin. He always thought he would never find it difficult to tell the story of his adventures with the Fellowship but found it hard being under the scrutiny of the High Steward. Not only did he have to keep his wits about him while Denethor stabbed ever with his shrewd questions, Pippin felt the ever presence of Gandalf at his side. The wizard was watching and listening and to Pippin it seemed that Gandalf was holding in check a rising wrath and impatience. 

At least the interrogation, for what else could it be called, was over and done with. Gandalf and he were now following a guide to housing which had been prepared for them. They walked in silence, Pippin almost afraid of the stern look on his companion's face. They had more or less just walked out on an audience with the Steward of Gondor and it was quite obvious how upset Gandalf was.

Towards the end of their stay in the great hall, Denethor had all but accused Gandalf of trying to take over the realm of Gondor to which Gandalf had sharply bit back.

Pippin bit his lip, turning his head slightly so he could look up into Gandalf's face. The wizard didn't notice him at all, looking straight ahead and not even acknowledging the Hobbit's presence. Pippin sighed. He hated being just 'extra baggage'…

They came to a house close to the wall of the citadel upon the north side of Minas Tirith, not far from the shoulder that linked the hill with the mountain. Within, upon the first floor above the street, up a wide carven stair, their guide showed them to a fair room. Pippin felt himself relax slightly for the room was light and airy, a pleasant atmosphere indeed. Though sparely furnished, there was a comfortable feel to the room. No longer was that pressure he had been feeling ever since meeting Denethor in his chest.

He went over to one of the three high narrow windows looking over the Anduin, still shrouded in mists. He had to climb on the bench under the window to look out over the deep stone sill.

Turning around once he saw that the guide had left the two travelers alone in the room. Biting his lip before braving to speak to Gandalf, Pippin asked, "Are you angry with me, Gandalf? I did the best I could."

To his astonishment, Gandalf laughed suddenly. "Indeed you did!" The wizard went to stand beside Pippin, putting his arm around the hobbit's shoulders, together gazing out the window.

Pippin glanced in some wonder at the face now close beside his own, for the sound of that laugh had been gay and merry. Yet in the wizard's face he saw at first only lines of worry. Though as he looked more intently he perceived that under all there was a great joy.

"Indeed you did your best," the Maia continued, "and I hope that it may be long before you find yourself in such a tight corner again between two such terrible old men! Boromir would have been proud of how you conducted yourself."

The compliment made Pippin bow his head, blushing slightly. However, the feeling faded as Gandalf spoke again with some seriousness. "Still… the Lord of Gondor learned more from you than you may have realized. There was no way in which you could hide the fact that Boromir did not lead the Company from Moria; that there was one among you of high honor who was coming to Minas Tirith. And that he had a famous sword.

"Denethor has given long thought to the rhyme and to the words Isildure's Bane since Boromir went away." Gandalf looked down at Pippin though as he spoke his eyes focused away from Pippin's face; as if speaking more to himself. "He is not as other men of this time. Whatever be his descent from father to son, by some chance the blood of Westernesse runs nearly true in him; as it does in his other son, Faramir."

"And in Boromir?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf shrugged his shoulders. "It does not run in Boromir though Denethor wished it in his most beloved son. The Steward has long sight; he can perceive, if he bends his will thither, much of what is passing in the minds of men. Even of those who dwell far away. It is difficult to deceive him, and even more dangerous to try."

"I wish Boromir had been there," Pippin said with a sigh. "Perhaps maybe then the Steward would not have been so hard to face."

"Maybe, though I doubt it to some extent." The wizard took a deep breath and let it out slowly and steadily. "Boromir, too, does not have news which would make his father happy in the least. No, I think that it would not have gone better with the Captain of Gondor here. In fact, there is a chance it would have gone worse."

He fell silent then sighed. "The board is set and the pieces are moving. One piece that I greatly desire to find is Faramir. I do not think he is in the city but I have not had any time to gather news."

"I have heard so much of Faramir; I hope I can meet him soon," Pippin said eagerly. "You and Boromir have much respect for him from what I can gather."

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, I do respect the younger brother of Boromir, though from long before I did the older. You must have realized for yourself how much Boromir seemed changed when you were reunited with him in Edoras."

The hobbit nodded solemnly. "He seemed more… quiet. Thoughtful."

"Well put, young Pippin. He has become more similar to his younger brother in that sense." Gandalf turned and went to the door. Before he walked out, he stopped and spoke to Pippin, "I am in haste. Do me a favor when you go out. Even before you rest, if you are not too weary, go and find Shadowfax and see how he is housed. These people are kindly to beasts for they are good and wise folk, but they have less skill with horses than some." With that, the wizard left the hobbit all alone.

For a brief moment, Pippin continued gazing out the window, observing the scenery. His thoughts drifted to what the other members of the Fellowship must be doing at that moment. Sighing and thinking it better to actually do something instead of thinking how alone he was at the moment, Pippin went to the door and hurried down the street. At least Shadowfax would be considered as some sort of company.

* * *

Denethor watched as his servants cleared away the dishes and furniture that had been set up for his guests. Guests… Denethor curled his lips back in disgust. Thinking of that old fool made him unconsciously grip the arm of his chair tightly. Mithrandir always acted as if he was the only one who knew everything that went on. 

Well, the so called White Wizard could not even imagine knowing as much as Denethor did…

Of course, he _had_ learned some very important facts from the Halfling. Periadoc might prove to be useful in the future. Especially if the Steward wanted to learn more of his son…

Steepling his fingers and gently resting his chin on them, Denethor found himself sinking into melancholy once more. For days he had felt nothing but unease when thinking of his missing son. And when he looked into the Stone…

With a growl he pushed himself off the chair and slowly walked down the hall between the great statues. They had never comforted him before; they were not doing so now in his moment of turmoil.

The Stone did not lie, had never showed him an untruth. Everything from the overthrow of Isengard and Saruman had been true. Mithrandir thought he did not know. _Fool…_

He had mastered the Stone for so long, he had long ago dismissed his early fear at the power he now held in his hands. Yet for the first time, four days ago, Denethor had been tormented with an agonizing fear.

The death of Boromir was not an image easily erased from his mind…

Strange though that it was about his own son that Denethor could not control seeing in the Stone. Boromir's future, if he had one, was clouded and murky.

Two different deaths he had witnessed of Boromir. For the first time, Denethor began to doubt his capability in handling the Stone. What if his control was slipping?

_No!_ He emphasized the denial in his mind by putting his staff down hard. He still had control! Feeling the angry and frustration build up even more, he turned round and strode back to his throne. As he did he glared up at the High Throne for the King of Gondor. Cursed seat… always empty but larger than life, always preying upon his mind.

Denethor knew that only he deserved to be in power of Gondor; no other could possibility hold together what he had strived so long to keep. Except for Boromir…

With pride Denethor smiled at the thought of his son. Boromir, now there was one who could take up the reign of Stewardship. He had groomed him; trained him! No other.

Yet… what if something happened that he should lose is son? At the thought of Faramir becoming heir filled Denethor with disgust. Faramir was weak while Boromir was strong; his younger son would never be half that man Boromir was.

But what if…

No, Boromir was strong. And loyal only to his love for his father and country.

Mithrandir was hiding something of his son; the Boromir he knew would never stay away from home so long. Something had happened…

And Denethor wanted to know.

* * *

Boromir carefully stepped outside the tent and for the first time since arriving in Dunharrow, found himself fairly confident on standing on his own two feet. After saying farewell to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli yester morning, he had been too exhausted to argue with Faedwyn about staying in bed until fully recovered. 

All day yesterday and the most part of today had been spent slipping in and out of dreamless sleep, evidence of just how tired he had been. He had woken up a few minutes ago and found that he was alone. He knew that Faedwyn or her son and daughter would have protested about him getting up but he knew he could rest no longer.

After changing into his clothes, careful to avoid jostling his right arm which still gave him pain, here he was now. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, he looked towards the setting sun which cast rays of streaming light through the otherwise gloomy air of Dunharrow.

Noticing that there were hardly any people around, he decided to leave the hood from his cloak off his head. Lifting his head up to the sky while closing his eyes, Boromir enjoyed this moment of peace while he could savor it. The future held no promises for anyone, least of all for him.

Hearing someone calling his name, he looked to see that Deluen was approaching, a young child held in her arms. She came with a smile on her lips and Boromir saw that she seemed happy. And from the way she held the child, it was obvious to see why her happiness was so radiant.

"My lord, I pray you are well rested," she said with a dip of her head, lowering her eyes for a moment in respect.

Boromir returned her smile with one of his own, finding her cheerfulness contagious. "I am feeling much better, especially under your family's wonderful care. I cannot thank you and your family enough."

"It has been an honor to serve you. If there is anything I could do for you now – ?"

"I only felt the need to move around and take in some fresh air. And I see your hands are full." He smiled at the little girl in Deluen's arm, the girl smiling shyly back. She had large grey eyes hidden behind blonde bangs which fell into her eyes.

"Her name is Morwyn," Deluen said putting a loving gaze on the child. "We were just about to find her uncle, isn't that right Morwyn?" She looked at Boromir with a questioning gaze. "Would you like to join us in finding Bawuer?"

"Bawuer is her uncle?" The Gondorian stared at her, confused. "Then she must be your daughter…" Hadn't her husband died almost ten years ago? What was she doing with a child…? Boromir closed his mouth and dropped his gaze abruptly.

She noticed his reaction and smiled, her cheeks red. "It is nothing like you are thinking. She is my daughter, but only in an adoptive sense. Her mother was one of my closest friends who died in childbirth."

Seeing the pain in her eyes, Boromir could only offer his sympathies. There was a short, slightly uncomfortable silence between them which was suddenly interrupted by a young lad running up to them.

"Mother!" The boy of perhaps ten or eleven years attached himself to Deluen's skirt. "Grandmother says that we are to have a guest for the evening meal and that – " The boy broke off, finally really taking a look at Boromir. Still staring at the foreigner, the boy asked his mother, "Is he Lavlaisi?"

"Yes, he is," Deluen said. "My lord, this is my son, Herluen. Forgive his interruption, I have told him on several occasions to look and think before speaking."

Boromir waved the apology away and offered his left hand to the boy. "An honor to make your acquaintance, young sir."

Herluen stared at him for a few moments in awe but finally reacted by taking the offered hand, albeit almost uncertainly. "Uncle Bawuer says you are all the way from Minas Tirith."

"Aye, that I am."

"And you are Uncle Bawuer's good friend?"

Chuckling at the lad's inquisitiveness, Boromir nodded his head.

"Were you friends from when Uncle Bawuer used to live in Minas Tirith?"

"Unfortunately, I never met your uncle when he was in Minas Tirith."

"Then where did you – ?"

Herluen was stopped by Deluen placing a hand on his shoulder. "Enough with your questions, Herluen!" she said in a quiet but exasperated voice. "It is not your place."

Boromir immediately interceded for the boy. "I am very much used to inquisitive boys, Deluen. Pray do not scold him if you think I am annoyed, for I am not."

Giving him a grateful look for being so understanding, Deluen nodded in the direction from where her son had run up from. "If you would care to join us? Mother is preparing the evening meal and we would be honored to have such a guest as yourself."

"Thank you, though the honor would be all mine," Boromir corrected her with a shake of his head. "If you would show the way?" For a moment, their eyes met and Boromir saw a flash of uncertainty when she looked back at him. Not for the first time since meeting her did Boromir found himself admiring her fair and delicate features. But there was still strength in her; there had to be for her to raise two children without the support of a husband.

Their eye contact broke when Herluen came between them and took Boromir's uninjured hand. "Let's go, Uncle Bawuer and grandmother are waiting!"

The feel of the small hand in his own caused memories to resurface in Boromir's mind. How many times had Faramir reached out to him in this same manner when they were young? How many times had Boromir told his younger brother how he would someday have to grow out the habit? Of course, though he would verbally deny it, Boromir had loved the feel of his younger brother's hand in his…

Shaking away the memories, Boromir smiled down at the young lad. "Let us go, young Herluen!"

* * *

Deluen found herself watching Boromir as they walked to her family's tent. She was not afraid of him noticing; he was too busy listening to her son. Herluen, being his usually self, kept up a steady conversation and seemed completely enthralled by the foreigner. 

_He is not the only one enthralled…_

The Gondorian had risen much in her standards; no one had connected so much with her son outside of her family, especially other men. She knew that it was mostly her fault. Though it had been ten years since her husband passed away, she never could work up the courage to actually think that she could love again. Haralon and she had shared something special which nothing could replace; but every so often, Deluen wondered if it was time to move on.

But how? She was no longer as young as she used to be. There were far many younger women of marriageable ages who were available. And most of all, unencumbered with any children…

Deluen sighed. Herluen and Morwyn were such blessings but truth be told only repelled other men.

She gave Boromir an appraising look. Here was this man, without any hesitancy, holding hands with her son and listening with such kind intensity. If only Herluen had been able to grow up with such a father like this man. Haralon had never even had a chance to meet his own son and for that, Deluen knew that Herluen was growing up without that vital connection shared between a father and son.

In some way, she could relate to that. But to never know your own father…

They reached their tent and stopped as Herluen was the first to rush in. Seeing her older brother move ahead, Morwyn asked to be let down and the toddler went in. Deluen looked around and saw some of the neighbors were watching them with curious looks. Then she saw how they must have looked; Deluen and Boromir walking side by side, Morwyn in her arms and Herluen holding hands with the Gondorian.

The image made Deluen uncomfortable but soon found herself thinking maybe it did not seem as bad as she might have first thought…

There was a light touch on her arm and saw that Boromir was trying to catch her eye. "After you," he said when he saw her meet his gaze, opening the tent flap.

"Thank you," she said then looked into his green-grey eyes, laughter and amusement still behind them from talking to her son. On an impulse, she said, "You have a way with children."

Boromir cocked his head slightly with a smile. "No, not really. Your son is special, that is all." In a softer tone he whispered, "You have raised him well."

"You mean without a father?" Deluen raised an eyebrow in amusement at his expression of embarrassment. "He is happy and content; there are times I admit he becomes sad seeing his friends with their fathers. But life goes on, and he is doing well."

"And you?"

Deluen turned away from his gentle look. She considered ignoring the question but for some reason answered, "At first I did not want to believe there was life after Haralon. I felt there was no reason to live in such a cruel world. I was angry… and devastated.

"Then one day after falling asleep in tears, I saw the most beautiful sunrise in my life. And I remembered my son who had not been born yet at that time."

At that memory, staring out the window with a hand on her stomach imagining the baby growing inside, Deluen smiled in reminiscence. "I knew from that day that I was going to _live_ for my son. Not a life of wanting something I could never get back but a life of being thankful for what I _do_ have. I still have my family."

Embarrassed at maybe having spoken too much, Deluen blushed. "I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all this."

"On the contrary, I am fascinated. I think you and I share a lot more in common than either of us might have suspected."

His eyes seemed sad as he said this, making Deluen wonder just how similar they were. Before she could say anything, he made a sign for her to enter the tent. Remembering just where they were, Deluen briefly took his hand and squeezed it, wanting to do anything to take that sadness in his eyes away. "Thank you for listening," she whispered.

"Thank you for confiding in me." Squeezing her hand back, he led her in and Deluen pretended to not notice the way her mother and grandfather were watching them.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Deluen said. "My lord, let me introduce you to my grandfather, Firnon."

Firnon shook the Gondorian's offered hand and gestured to the ground next to him. "I'm afraid I cannot stand up in my condition so please, take a seat next to me. I've been looking forward to meeting you for I have heard much of you from my grandson."

As Deluen went to help her mother in the meal preparations, she kept an eye on Boromir as he carefully sat down on the ground, mindful of his injuries. Making sure he appeared settled in and comfortable, she stood next to her mother to give assistance.

Faedwyn was smiling as she remarked in low tones, "You seem to be getting along quite well with our guest."

"As he is getting along well with our whole family," Deluen countered. "Especially with Herluen." Even now, her son had gone to sit close to the Gondorian, hanging on his every word.

"You know what I'm talking about." Faedwyn stole a look at Boromir before saying, "Are you attracted to him?"

All Deluen could do was stare at her mother in shock. No, she couldn't… it was not like that. Was it?

Pretending not to notice Deluen's incredulous look, the older woman continued, "You would be a fool not to be attracted to such a man as he." With a softer tone she said kindly, "And it would not be wrong for you to like him."

For a moment, the Rohirrim woman didn't say anything as she worked in silence. Of course there was no denying that she liked the man; he seemed kind and thoughtful and the way Herluen seemed to like him…

No, Faedwyn was right. It would not be wrong for her to… like him.

But no, not yet. Not in that way.

Perhaps never.

She had no more time to contemplate her new feelings, for her brother chose that moment to return. There was a curious look in his eyes which made everyone stop their conversation. Herluen and Morwyn, the only two who could not read his mood, ran to their uncle with shouts of glee.

Bawuer picked both of the children up into his arms, his eyes on Boromir. He asked with a curious tone, "Just how many of those Halflings do you know of who happen to be traveling in Rohan?"

* * *

When Theoden finished telling about the Paths of the Dead, it took all of Merry's effort not to sink into depression. What had Aragorn been thinking to travel on that terrible path? 

Merry could hardly touch the feast that was laid out before him now. He stole a look at the men who sat at the table: Theoden, Eomer, and Dunhere, lord of Harrowdale. They pretended to eat with relish though there was a grim set in their mouths, eyes seemingly hard and emotionless.

And if the conversation on the Paths of the Dead had put a dent in their appetites, it had completely spoiled the meal for Eowyn. Merry observed that the Rohirrim lady had hardly touched her food from the very beginning of the meal, a far off look in her sad, blue eyes. The Hobbit wondered why she seemed so sad.

But most of all, he wondered at her apparel. From when she had ridden out to meet her uncle and brother, she had been clad in warrior's garments, girded with a sword! She rode a horse as if she had grown up in the saddle which she probably had; it was more than likely she could use her sword as well.

He turned away from the woman as someone thrust aside the broidered hangings which curtained off the small space in which they were eating. It was the captain of the Guard and he spoke to the king. "A man is here, lord. An errand-rider of Gondor. He wishes to come before you at once."

_An errand-rider of Gondor?_ The words made Merry feel a slight quiver of excitement run up through him, as well as feelings of apprehension. Why was this person here in Rohan?

"Let him come," Theoden commanded as he placed the cup he had been drinking from down on the table.

The captain bowed before turning round to whisper through the curtain to someone on the other side. A tall man entered then and Merry found himself startled to see him. He almost cried out in surprise, a surge of excitement flowing through him. Was it…?

No.

In disappointed, Merry slumped back down into his seat, crushed and more than a little ashamed for the hope which had come to him unbidden. For a moment it seemed to him that Boromir was alive and well, standing before him.

But no, the man was a stranger, though as like to Boromir as if he were one of his kin; tall and grey-eyed, and yes, there was that proud set in his shoulders. Clad as a rider with a cloak of dark green over a coat of fine mail, on the front of his helm was wrought a small silver star.

Merry curiously saw that the man was carrying in his hand a single arrow, black-feathered and barbed with steel, but the point was painted red.

The Gondorian stopped in front of the low table and sank down on one knee. He presented the arrow to Theoden and spoke. "Hail, Lord of the Rohirrim, friend of Gondor! Hirgon I am, errand-rider of Denethor, who brings you this token of war.

"Gondor is in great need. Often the Rohirrim have aided us, but now the Lord Denethor asks for all your strength and all your speed, lest Gondor fall at last."

The Hobbit saw Theoden's face pale slightly as one who receives a summons long expected and yet dreadful when it comes. "The Red Arrow," he said softly, his hand holding the arrow trembling. "In all my – "

Theoden stopped as a commotion was heard behind the curtains. There was a murmur of voices, hushed but urgent in tone which made Theoden motion for the captain of the Guard to see what was happening. But before the captain had even taken one step, one of the embroidered hangings was wrenched down from where it was hung. A man came striding in and Merry noticed that two of the guards who had been standing outside were being held back by a Rohirrim man.

The captain of the Guard whom Theoden had commanded to find the source of the commotion drew his sword. With wide eyes, Merry saw that Eomer and Dunhere had stood up, both with hands on their swords. "Bawuer, what is the meaning of this?" Eomer shouted to the man who was still trying to keep the two guards back.

The blonde haired man answered, "My lord Eomer, I am sorry for the intrusion but my friend – " He was interrupted as a soldier came up from behind and grabbed the man named Bawuer's arms.

The captain by this time had his sword pointed to the black robed man's upper chest. Before anyone could react, the unknown man moved quickly to the side and grabbed the sword at the hilt and while wrenching the sword away, used the momentum to trip the Rohirrim man onto the ground. He threw the sword onto the ground away from everyone and continuing as if nothing had been hindering him went to the errand-rider.

By this time, the Gondorian had jumped to his feet and slowly backed away, his sword having been taken away from him before appearing before the King.

The mysterious man stopped however and seemed to be staring at the arrow in Theoden's hand. To Merry it seemed that the stranger shuddered as if seeing something terrible.

"Who are you that you barge into my presence uninvited," Theoden said in a deadly, low voice.

The man however didn't even seem to notice anyone else in the room but continued to stare at the arrow. "So it is the beginning of the end," he whispered. Merry stood up suddenly, for that voice was hauntingly familiar. He could see nothing underneath the dark hood and could not make out any familiar features.

Bawuer came forward calmly, overpowered and outnumbered, though he gave dark looks at the soldiers who were now keeping their weapons trained on him. Three other guards surrounded the other stranger, pointing their spears at him.

Appearing not to care, the stranger faced the Gondorian. "Hirgon, what has happened?"

Hirgorn stepped back in shock. "How is that you address me as one who knows me?"

Theoden chose this time to finally stand from his seat and Merry noted how there was a frustrated look behind his eyes. "Will you not reveal yourself to us, stranger? And Eomer, who is this man, Bawuer?"

The king's sister-son placed a hard look onto the Rohirrim man named Bawuer who was looking none too happy. "The last I saw him he was escorting this man, Lavlaisi, from Helm's Deep to wherever his destination was, by my orders."

"Lavlaisi…" Theoden said musingly.

"Yes, I am Lavlaisi," the stranger spoke up. For a moment, he froze as if with indecision, as if there was a great struggle going on inside of him. Finally, his shoulders dropped slightly, perhaps coming to a decision.

"Yes, I am Lavlaisi," he repeated. "But I am also known by another name." Again, Merry felt he knew that voice. But it was impossible…

Merry was astonished as Lavlaisi faced him, features still hidden in the shadow of his hood. "It's good see you are well, Merry."

_He knows my name!_

Lavlaisi lifted one of his hands to reach for the hood of his cloak. As he did, a flash of green and silver caught Merry's eyes. It was a brooch at the man's neck. Shaped like a leaf…

With a start, Merry reached for the identical brooch clasped at his own throat. It couldn't be…

Throwing the hood completely off his head, Lavlaisi's face was now revealed for all to see. Except it wasn't Lavlaisi, no, that wasn't the name Merry would place with that face.

Too stunned by this turn of events, Merry was unable to speak. He could only stare as he was overwhelmed with both complete joy and utter shock.

But he didn't have to say anything for Hirgon had dropped to one knee though he had his face lifted up, eyes on the revealed man. "My lord Boromir…" he whispered for all to hear.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, what did you think? I had many points of views in this chapter but I hope it was still easy to follow. The Minas Tirith scene was a bit challenging since it had to be a _little_ different since Boromir is alive and Denethor doesn't _really_ know that. So, what did you think? I had many points of views in this chapter but I hope it was still easy to follow. The Minas Tirith scene was a bit challenging since it had to be a different since Boromir is alive and Denethor doesn't know that. 

As for the Denethor scene, remember; Denethor thinks he controls the Stone but in reality, it's obvious that Sauron only showed what he wanted to show. It's natural that Sauron might have lied about Boromir being alive because he knows that it would confuse and rattle Denethor. Hope that makes sense.

Tell me what you think of Deluen; like her, hate her? Just to let you know, I'm writing her character with the image of mild, 'soft' Nicole Kidman in my mind.

Yes, Boromir has finally revealed himself to everyone in Rohan! It's official, the Steward's son is in Rohan!

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** Will have Boromir talking a bit with Theoden then later on with Merry. Merry's the only one who still doesn't know what really happened between Boromir and Frodo! Also, expect Boromir to have maybe a scene with a 'certain Rohirrim lady'. **

* * *

IMPORTANT:** There's a rumor going around that is banning writers from writing replies to their reviewers in their stories! So I'm terribly sorry, but until this rumor is either confirmed or denied, to be on the safe side I am not going to write replies to my wonderful, fantastic, SUPERB reviewers.  Once more I apologize for not putting replies, I hope you all understand. But remember, your reviews are being read and are what encourage and inspire me to write! Please review and drop off any comments, thoughts, and suggestions you may have! Or drop me an e-mail any time (THAT I can reply to!) 


	42. What the Future Brings

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaack! Did you guys miss me? Well, you probably missed my chapters more than me personally. I'm sorry it took a while to get this chapter out; it's my first semester in college and I had a lot of adjusting to do then before I knew it, it was already midterms! After the midterms (which I did all very well!) did I finally get some time to write. And this turned out to be one of my longest chapters out there! I'm not sure if it's the best… :P A lot happens in this chapter, the 'soap opera of Dunharrow' continues. Don't worry, after this chapter things are going to moving swiftly as I'm determined to focus mostly on Boromir and getting him to Gondor.

Without further ado (I'll have more written at the A/N after the chapter), here is my newest chapter!

**_

* * *

Chapter Forty-two: What the Future Brings_**

The charade was over and Boromir found himself feeling the heavy weight in his heart and mind evaporate, leaving him unusually refreshed. The whole ordeal of using the name Lavlaisi had been a little uncomfortable; it had not been deception to a certain degree, but on more than one occasion it had felt as much to him.

Never had he realized just how _free_ it felt to be known for his real name. He knew that one of the reasons he had bee using the name Lavlaisi was to hide; to hide from what he had been forced to go through, to hide from his pain and shame, and to hide from some memories he wish had never taken place.

But the decision had been made to reveal himself; the consequences would come with that decision.

For now, however, he reveled in the feeling that the name of Boromir and his memories associated with what he had _done_ as that man from before no longer shamed him.

He stood up to his full height. He was Lavlaisi, _given new life_ and determined not throw away his new responsibilities of taking that name.

But he was also Boromir, a son of Gondor, the Captain-General of Gondor. He could not escape who he was.

The Gondorian saw that those around him were staring at him with stunned expressions though Eomer's expression was thoughtful as if Boromir's presence was not as astonishing to him as it was to others. The guards had also lowered their weapons as if unsure of what to do.

Merry was the first to be able to react. The Hobbit jumped up from his seat and ran to his friend, throwing his arms around the Gondorian and saying, "You're alive!"

Laughing at the pure joy he saw in Merry's face, Boromir ruffled the mop of sandy-colored hair. "I hope I haven't disappointed you."

"But what happened? All of us have been worrying to death over what happened to you and – " The Hobbit broke off, eyes widening with some sort of realization. "Pippin! Pippin thought you were dead and you just missed him – "

"Now hold on, Merry!" Boromir said, seeing the stricken look on his friend's face. "I am happy to say that I was able to see Pippin, and Gandalf, before they continued on their journey to Gondor."

The Hobbit was instantly appeased, smiling as he said, "Well, what a relief! You must know how anxious Pippin has been since you disappeared."

Someone cleared his throat and Boromir looked up to see that Theoden was watching them with curious eyes, different from his expression of distrust only moments before. "Lord Boromir, Master Meriadoc may wish to know about your 'disappearance' which I had known nothing about, but I am most curious to know about your _appearance_ here in Dunharrow. Especially since neither I nor my men have known of your presence."

"Indeed," Eowyn said, and Boromir could not help noticing the coolness in her voice, "if I had known we had such an esteemed guest, arrangements would have been made. Please accept our sincere apologies."

Boromir winced inwardly at her tone. There was no doubt in his mind that she was upset with him for some reason. Perhaps it was because of her feelings for Aragorn, or because Boromir had witnessed her moment of weakness when the Dunedain had left for the Paths of the Dead.

He decided to dwell his thoughts on Eowyn later; instead, he bowed low before the royal family. "It is I who must apologize for the mysterious nature in which I have been traveling through your lands."

Theoden nodded his head in acceptance of Boromir's words. The king sat back down again, gesturing for the guards to leave. As his men obeyed, Theoden spoke to Boromir. "I have heard from my nephew of how you were the man who was able to warn him of the battle at Helm's Deep. I am forever in your debt. Long had I been worrying over how my nephew was faring and thought that it would be too long before I laid my eyes upon him again."

"It was an honor to ride beside him," Boromir replied, saying this with while meeting Eomer's eyes. The king's sister-son nodded in response to the comment. "It was my hope that we could have met while we were in Helm's Deep; however, I felt that I had to continue my journey, for Minas Tirith awaits my homecoming."

"That she is, my lord," Hirgon said with all seriousness. "It has been too long since our people have seen their Captain-General."

Boromir smiled at the thought of his people. His people, his family. "It is actually pure coincidence that I find myself here in Dunharrow. My companion and I," Boromir looked towards Bawuer, "had been waylaid by Dunlendings and spent the night first in Edoras where we were fortunate to meet with Gandalf and Pippin."

The Gondorian took a breath before continuing. "Soon after our departure from there, we were beset by the Dark Messenger of the Enemy."

This caused all who heard him to stare at him astonishment. Boromir watched as Theoden cast his eyes up and down the Gondorian's frame. There was no doubt in Boromir's mind that the king noted that his right arm was held in a dark sling underneath his cloak. Their eyes met and the Gondorian saw the worry in the older man's eyes.

"I was injured," Boromir said, making it clear he was not giving any details of the ordeal. "I could not continue on my journey till my injuries were cared for. Bawuer thought it best we come here and I have been well taken care of by his family."

"May I ask the reason for all this secrecy?" Theoden asked, clearly not able to understand.

Boromir didn't know how much Theoden knew of the Fellowship. What was he to say? Did they know of Frodo's errand?

Unsure of how much to say, Boromir hoped what he would say would not be looked on with any kind of suspicion. "I cannot go into details for which I apologize now. Long had I traveled with Gandalf, Aragorn, and others; long have I been away from home. For reasons my own, I wished to travel through your lands undetected."

"Unfortunately, not as _undetected_ as you may have wanted to," Eomer commented, indicating Boromir's injured arm.

As Boromir smiled at Eomer's words, Theoden asked, "We will honor your wishes of keeping your presence unknown, for whatever your reasons may be. If that was the case, however, what made you come forward now?"

"When I heard of an errand-rider from Gondor arriving here," Boromir said with a nod towards Hirgon, remembering how he had reacted when Bawuer had told him of the new arrival. There had to be only one reason why his father would consent in sending a rider to Rohan…

Boromir turned to face the other Gondorian, once more the fear for his country settling in the pit of his stomach. "Hirgon, what has happened."

The man shook his head. "It has long been known that we can no longer hold back the forces of the Dark Lands. Lord Denethor bid me bring a message to the king of Rohan that ere long it may come to pass that Minas Tirith is surrounded. The Steward feels that unless the Rohirrim have the strength to break a siege of many powers, the strong arms of the Rohirrim would be better within our walls than without."

"But he knows that we are a people who fight rather upon horseback and in the open," Theoden pointed out, a grim furrow between his eyebrows. "He knows that we are also a scattered people and time is needed for the gathering of our Riders." The king looked at Hirgon thoughtfully. "The Lord of Minas Tirith knows more than he sets in his message, doesn't he Hirgon? For we are already at war, as you may have seen, and you do not find us all unprepared. Even now we are mustering for battle in the East."

Boromir caught the implications of the king of Rohan's words and could only sigh inwardly. His father had many a times seen things before they had actually occurred and used them to his advantage. Too many times had Boromir asked his father about this gift; too many times had Denethor merely ignored the question. Long had Boromir learned there was no sense in asking. But now, as he wondered at his father's uncanny intuition in sending for the Rohirrim, Boromir wished he knew how his father could _see_ these things…

"What the Lord Denethor may know or guess of all these things I cannot say," Hirgon said almost apologetically. "But indeed, our case is desperate. My lord does not issue any command to you; he begs you only to remember old friendship and oaths long spoken, and for your own good to do all that you may.

"It is reported to us that many kings have ridden in from the East to the service of Mordor. From the North to the field of Dagorlad there is skirmish and rumor of war. In the South the Haradrim are moving and fear has fallen on all our coastlands. Little help will come to us thence."

Hearing such news made Boromir sick in stomach and for a split second, he laid a hand on Merry's shoulder for support in a moment of weakness. _For so long I knew it would happen, and now it has begun... It is before the walls of Minas Tirith that the doom of our time will be decided…_

"Dark tidings," Theoden said, breaking the silence of the room, a silence as if a doom had settled over each person. "Dark tidings, yet not all unguessed."

"Will you go to my people's aide, King Theoden?" Boromir whispered, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I know of the losses you have suffered in your own battles of recent days. I know you must still think to your frontier to the north and east. So great a power as the Dark Lord might well contain you in battle before the City and yet strike with great force across the River away beyond the Gate of Kings."

"We will speak no longer counsels of prudence," the Rohirrim king said. "Even if Rohan itself felt no peril, still we would come to your aid. Ten thousand spears I might have sent riding over the plain to the dismay of your foes. It will be less now, I fear; for I will not leave my strongholds all unguarded. Yet six thousands at the least shall ride behind me."

Boromir looked upon the king of Rohan with some amazement. Did Theoden say what he thought he said…?

Seeing his look, Theoden. "Aye, in this hour the King of the Mark himself will come down to the land of Gondor, though maybe he will not ride back."

Eowyn moved as if to speak but Theoden laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, silencing her with his look. She looked down at her hands placed on her lap, but not before Boromir noticed the turmoil and confusion evident in her eyes.

"A week it may be from tomorrow's morn before you hear the cry of the Sons of Eorl coming from the North," Theoden continued.

Hirgon's eyes widened. "A week!" The messenger seemed as if to say something more but Boromir gave him a pointed look. It would not do to pay any disrespect to those who were coming to their aid.

The Gondorian messenger only sighed and said in a quieter tone, "If it must be so, it must. But you are like to find only ruined walls in seven days from now."

"Unless other help unlooked for comes," Boromir said for all to hear and he could see in the way others seemed to turn away that they knew he meant Aragorn and the Rangers of the Dunedain. As soon as he said the words, seeds of doubt and dismay filled his head as he determined to search for hope. All was _not_ lost. He _must_ keep believing that.

"We will come, of that be assured." Theoden stood up and his men stood up straighter in respect. "But I myself am new-come from battle and long journey, and I will now go to rest. Tarry here for the night," Theoden said to the Gondorians. "Then you shall look on the muster of Rohan and ride away gladder for the sight, and swifter for the rest. In the morning counsels are best, and night changes many thoughts."

"Lord Boromir, would it be possible in any way for us to prepare better lodgings for you?" the king asked the Gondorian captain but Boromir only shook his head.

"Thank you for the most kind offer, but I have placed myself in Bawuer and his family's hands and they have been most generous. I could not be provided for in any better way."

"And for that they shall be duly rewarded for their service to you and to me," Eomer broke in. Boromir stole a quick look at Bawuer and saw the Rohirrim soldier's demeanor relaxed noticeable. No doubt Bawuer had been worrying what would become of him and his family in their silence in keeping Boromir hidden in the encampment.

Boromir felt Merry move from his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "King Theoden, if it would be all right, I would like to be with my long lost friend for the night." Merry looked up to Boromir. "If it's all right with you."

"It would be an honor, and my greatest pleasure," Boromir said, smiling at the eager look on the hobbit's face. The smile slipped some when he realized just what he would have to tell Merry about his 'disappearance'…

Theoden gave his consent, saying. "Master Meriadoc, I need no more of you tonight. But be ready to my call as soon as the Sun is risen."

The king's tone caused Boromir to frown slightly. What did this all mean, the way the king spoke so formally… almost as if to a…

"I will be ready!" Merry only smiled and Boromir shook away the thought that had crossed his mind. Maybe he had only imagined the tone Theoden had used on Merry; like a liege lord to someone under him.

Boromir was about to speak when Merry continued, earning stunned and almost fearful looks from all who heard him. "I will be ready even if you bid me ride with you on the Paths of the Dead."

The Gondorian squeezed his hand which was laid on Merry's shoulder and with a glance tried to tell the Merry that this was _not_ the time to bring up the matter of the Paths of the Dead.

"Speak not words of omen, Master Holbytla!" Theoden looked away before one more putting a hard look on the hobbit. "There may be more roads that one that could bear that name. But I did not say that I would bid you ride with me on any road."

This time Merry was about to protest but Boromir sensed it and gripped the hobbit's shoulder purposely. The hobbit, understanding the signal, sighed but obeyed by lowering his head slightly in respect to the king.

Smiling kindly to Merry, Theoden then met eyes with the others in the room. "Good night; tomorrow morning will reveal much for what is in the future for all us. But first I have some things to discuss with my niece and nephew in private."

Eowyn's and Eomer's eyes met for a brief moment before simultaneously nodding. Boromir bowed to the royal family as did all the others in the room. After once more thanking the kind for his generosity and hospitality, as well as for the decision in coming to the aid of Gondor, the tent was emptied except for Theoden and his nephew and niece.

As soon as they were out of earshot to the occupants of the tent, Hirgon faced the Gondorian captain, a look of complete relief in his face. "My lord, you were gone so long… many had begun to doubt…"

"It is no matter," Boromir said with a smile. "Twill not be long before the Tower Guards will herald my homecoming."

"Minas Tirith will be glad to have you home again, my lord." But Hirgon was not smiling, a hardened edge in his eyes which spoke volumes to Boromir.

The captain sighed and looked at his feet, trying to regain some of the excitement of getting home. Yet the fact that Hirgon was here in Rohan reminded him just how much 'home' had changed since he had left. How could the armies of Mordor have advanced so much in his absence?

"I shouldn't have left," Boromir whispered under his breath. Those around him guessed that he was speaking to himself and remained silent. He spoke again, this time addressing Hirgon. "How is the Steward?"

Hirgon straightened his posture but Boromir noticed the slight nervous tightening of the other man's fists. "The Steward is well."

_Liar…_Boromir tried hard to keep from snapping out that he didn't care if whatever good or bad news there was about his father; he cared about _knowing_ the news. "The Steward, he… is my father." He sighed in frustration before continuing. "I need to know everything."

Hirgon cast his gaze around quickly before returning his attention to Boromir but the captain had seen enough; Hirgon had looked at Bawuer and Merry who were standing next to Boromir. Whatever Hirgon was going to say, the messenger wasn't sure just how much the others, obviously Boromir's friends, were allowed to hear.

And Boromir didn't know himself…

He was saved from any awkwardness as Bawuer spoke to Merry. "Come along Master Meriadoc, I'm sure you would like to hear some news of your cousin Pippin."

"Only if you call me Merry," the hobbit said seriously. Boromir watched grateful as his other two companions walked away though stopping far enough away to not interfere with the Gondorians' conversation and close enough to come if needed.

Facing Hirgon once more, Boromir asked, "Now you can tell me whatever it is that you are reluctant to say."

"It is with no reluctance that I speak," Hirgon insisted. "I am only being… cautious."

"Ah, yes…" Boromir smirked though his eyes probably portrayed the dark, sarcasm behind whatever humor he found in the situation. "Rumors tend to be over exaggerated… or very truthful."

"Lord Denethor has kept much to himself every since you left though he is always open for news," Hirgon explained. "But as I said to Theoden, though not with too much clarity, your father seems to already know much of what is going – "

"Aye, that he does." Taking a moment to think, Boromir eyed the messenger carefully.

The look made Hirgon sigh before continuing. "I do not wish to seem like I agree or approve of whatever the people are saying about… the Steward's behavior. Long has it been since the people have seen Lord Denethor venture out from the Citadel into any other part of the city. He hasn't given any public address since his return from Osgiliath just before you left."

Gritting his teeth and looking away, Boromir tried to check the growing frustration towards his father. _What was Father thinking?_ In times of war, the worst thing that could be done was make the people become insecure of their future. Boromir could guess just what kinds of rumors were being spoken among the residents of Minas Tirith.

How could his father act so… almost… _irresponsible_? As if he didn't care about the future of Minas Tirith?

Guilt crept into Boromir's thoughts; guilt for whatever decision that had prompted him to ever stay from home so long.

"I will ride with you at first light tomorrow," Boromir said to Hirgon in a firm, contemplative voice.

"Forgive my impertinence, but I wish to dissuade you from that decision," Hirgon replied stiffly to which Boromir gave him a sharp look. Before his superior could speak, Hirgon continued, "You are injured, my lord. Please let me convince you to ride with the Rohirrim. Your injuries – "

"I will be able to handle my injuries."

Hirgon winced but bravely went on. "I will not risk you to come with me as my companion and I ride to try to reach the City before…" Here the messenger finally paused as if trying to find the right words. "Please understand; if there was any chance we could reach the City with you are injured as you are, I would not go against you."

"'Any chance we could reach the City'," Boromir repeated slowly. He knew the implications that were being made as clear as day. It was no longer a matter of 'if' Minas Tirith will be attacked; it was a matter of 'when'. And he would slow his fellow countrymen down in their attempt to give the news of the coming of the Rohirrim to those back home…

Realizing that Hirgon was watching him intently, Boromir came to a decision, albeit one he didn't like but one he knew was the right choice. "You and your companion will ride on ahead tomorrow. I will follow close by with the Rohirrim army."

"It would be best, my lord," Hirgon said with a bow of his head and though there seemed to be a tightening in the other's jaw, Boromir dismissed the act. He laid a hand on the other's shoulder, looking into Hirgon's eyes intently.

"Tell them I will be home soon."

"I could not bring more joyous news to those waiting your return."

The two of them smiled, though there was a strain behind their eyes, betraying their worry for home. However, Boromir cast it aside when he noticed the other Gondorian messenger, one who he recognized as Barod, hastening to greet Boromir.

Boromir allowed himself to relax. He wasn't home, but a part of home was with him now and he thanked the Valar for that.

* * *

Eomer walked out of the tent to observe that on the most part, those who had left earlier were still within a fairly close distance. Farthest away were the messenger named Hirgon and Boromir, along with another man he assumed was the other Gondorian rider. Eomer couldn't help but thoughtfully watch the newly revealed heir to the Stewardship of Gondor. He still didn't know how he hadn't realized that Lavlaisi and Boromir were one and the same. The man seemed to keep… _changing_ whenever he saw him. 

Who was the man today? Certainly not the mysterious, quiet stranger from Helm's Deep…

The Rohirrim man had wanted to speak with Boromir but seeing as how the two Gondorians were in deep conversation, shifted his attention to the other two men. _Well, not quite_, he thought as he smiled at Merry's short stature compared to everyone else around him.

Both Bawuer and Merry noticed Eomer approaching them and tried to bow before Eomer stopped them. "Both of you are full of surprises," Eomer said in a mock serious voice. "A hobbit from far away and a humble soldier, both closely acquainted with one of the most powerful men in Gondor and abroad."

As he indicated Boromir, Eomer saw Bawuer clear his throat in a nervous manner. That act, accompanied with the look of extreme discomfort made Eomer smirk. "Bawuer, you did just as I asked you and I could not ask for more."

"It is not that, if I may be so bold to say so, my lord," Bauwer spoke.

"As if anything in the past has ever stopped you from speaking boldly," Eomer said, lazily raising an eyebrow.

Bawuer almost smiled at the retort but kept on speaking. "It was Lord Boromir's wish that he remain anonymous and by his request I did not go against his wishes."

"I assume you were telling the truth when you said you had never met him."

When the other man nodded, Eomer continued. "So he inspired such loyalty from you not as a close friend but as your duty as a Gondorian?"

At this, Bawuer stiffened, a mask suddenly descending over his features to hide any feelings Eomer had triggered by his remark. The reaction made Eomer silently nod to himself. So it was true what they said about the young half breed… both Rohirrim and Gondorian but with a strange aversion to his Gondorian roots.

Yet strange how Bawuer, a loner by nature, had seemed to become fast friends with the Gondorian lord.

It was Merry who broke the sudden tension between the two men as the hobbit asked curiously, "You're Gondorian? I had been thinking all this time that you were of the Rohirrim."

Bawuer immediately relaxed as he looked down at the previously silent third member of the group. "I'm only half Gondorian."

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense."

For a few moments the three of them smiled and Eomer saw the other man noticeably relax. Only then did he speak again. "I'm glad you have become such friends with Boromir, as it may appear from what can tell."

Just as Bawuer nodded politely to Eomer, the tent flaps were pulled open and they saw King Theoden and Eowyn exit. Theoden noticed his nephew but only smiled before leaving for his quarters.

On the other hand, Eowyn paused for a moment, looking first to some distance where Boromir stood. Noticing that Eomer was watching her, she smiled to her brother and seemed just about to join him when she noticed his company. The smile left her face abruptly as she met eyes with Bawuer then after giving him a cool look, walked away leaving a bewildered Eomer.

Hoping to find some answers from his companion, Eomer looked at Bawuer just in time to see the Rohirrim soldier cringe.

"Just what exactly have you done to deserve such cold treatment from my sister?" Eomer asked a little more harshly than he had wanted to. He had every right to be harsh, however; this _was_ his sister and however much he may like the man, there would be no forgiveness if Bawuer had done something to his sister…

"I'm afraid your sister was suspicious of my arriving here with such a mysterious companion," Bawuer explained. "And I'm also afraid she truly believed me to be lying that you were in fact the one who had ordered me to travel with Boromir… or whom she thought was 'Lavlaisi' at the time."

"Perhaps she has reason to act the way she did," Eomer stated thoughtfully at Bawuer's explanation. Maybe it would be better if he had a chance to talk to her before she retired for the night.

The thought made him realize just how much he had of late not had a chance to just sit down with her as brother and sister. She was looking better than when he had last seen her in Edoras, but there was a tense, almost distant look in her eyes that he did not like. For reasons he could not fathom why, she acted almost as if she was dissatisfied with life; or maybe she was just sad…

But why?

He didn't understand what was going on in Eowyn's heart and as he quickly said good night to Bawuer and Merry after promising to talk to them the next day, hoped that there would be some way he could get her to tell him what was wrong.

* * *

Merry could have relaxed and enjoyed himself. He and Boromir, finally getting some time alone in the tent Boromir had been staying in, were seated on the ground but surrounded by some blankets to make everything more comfortable. It was just the two of them and all was dark except for the two lamps lit up for them. All in all, it was quiet and Merry could not have felt more at ease in his present surroundings. 

They were finally alone and Merry could ask questions of Boromir that only the Gondorian could answer.

However, here and now, Merry wondered if he had wanted any of the answers to which Boromir had just given him.

Stunned, Merry blankly looked away, trying to digest all of what Boromir had told him. _Boromir tried to take the Ring from Frodo?_ It almost felt unreal; a joke or a prank on his behalf, a trick of some sort...

Yet the look on Boromir's faced betrayed the raw truth of the Gondorian's words. Merry could hardly bear the look of guilt and shame on Boromir's face. What was worse was the calm way in which the man appeared ready to accept any of Merry's reactions.

The thing was, Merry _didn't_ know how to react.

What was he supposed to do? What could he say to make those eyes stop looking at him as if waiting for Merry to _do_ or _say_ something?

The hobbit looked down at his hands, mind reeling with the news. He couldn't believe what Boromir had done; he admired and looked up to him. At least, he _used_ to admire and look up to the man… but now? Loyalty to Frodo, his own kinsman, and loyalty to Boromir, the man who had watched over all of them, confused and bothered Merry as he tried to sort everything out in his head.

There was only one question in his mind which he voiced quietly to Boromir.

"Why?"

The Gondorian gave Merry a sad smile. "I was blinded with promises of power, pure and simple. The Ring was manipulative. There was nothing more I wanted than the power to save my people."

Boromir sighed as he continued. "Love can be a great strength as well as a great weakness. Perhaps I should have had as much faith in Gondor as I had a great love for my home."

"I'm sorry," Merry said after a few moments thinking about Boromir's words. "Throughout our journey from Rivendell, while you looked over Pippin and me, I never realized just what you were going through."

"I can't abide you apologizing to me for anything," Boromir said kindly but firmly. "My weakness cost not myself but others a great deal. I should have been on the banks of the river with the others, not going after Frodo for something I had no right to even think about." Sadly he added, "I should have protected you and Pippin better."

At the thought of the Uruk-Hais, Merry unconsciously shivered but bravely replied, "I'm only glad that it was just Pippin and me that were taken. I can't imagine if Frodo had been taken instead of us."

Boromir abruptly looked away, disgust and horror on his features. "Do not dwell on such dire thoughts, little one," he said quickly.

Both remained quiet for a while, deep in their own thoughts. As Merry worked out all that had been recently revealed to him, some things began to clarify themselves. "I had always wondered but never asked just why Frodo and Sam had gone on alone to Mordor," the hobbit said. "Would the rest of us… I mean… I don't really understand the Ring's power… how it could control our very owns thoughts. But, if you… I mean…"

As he stumbled over his own words, Merry could feel his voice getting smaller as he tried to ask Boromir something he didn't know was the best thing to ask right now.

The Gondorian smiled though, as if guessing the reason for Merry's discomfort in speaking clearly. "Are you meaning to ask if the others would have been influenced just as I had been?"

Merry nodded so Boromir continued. "Who knows what would have happened if we had remained together as a Fellowship. On my part, I am glad in a way that we will never have to find out."

"I still can't believe that you… I mean, that it could have made you…" Here Merry broke off, face reddening. He just still couldn't believe that someone like Boromir could have fallen under the Ring's influence.

"I'm sorry that I have fallen from any estimation you might have had of me," the Gondorian said with a sigh full of guilt. "You do not know just how many times I have replayed the scene between Frodo and me on that day at Amon Hen."

The man shook his head in frustration and looked away as Merry tried to think of what to say. He understood the consequences of what Boromir had done; he had broken a trust among the Fellowship to look out for Frodo, the Ringbearer.

Yet this was his friend and companion, and no matter what Boromir had told him just now, Merry knew without surprise that he still trusted this man.

Merry didn't know what Boromir wanted him to do or say but for the hobbit, there was really only thing to be done; to tell Boromir what he felt.

"Boromir?" Though the man was still looking away, Merry knew by the way Boromir was cocking his head slightly that he was listening. "Pippin was devastated when he realized that you might… not have made it. Even when I knew that there was the possibility we might never meet again, I kept some small amount of hope that after all this is over, all the members of the Fellowship would be reunited."

As he spoke, the truth of his words and the determination of wanting to get the message through to Boromir caused Merry to raise his voice slightly. "Frodo and Sam are out there continuing on the quest, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli have gone on their own adventure, and Pippin has gone off with Gandalf to Minas Tirith.

"And I am telling the complete truth when I say that I'm glad you're here."

At this, Boromir finally met Merry's eyes hesitantly. "Even with what I've told you?"

Merry paused for a moment, considering the question and knew the answer in an instant. "I _am_ glad you're here. Through all that has happened, you _are_ still my friend. It would have to take quite a lot to change that."

Boromir looked at the hobbit thoughtfully before replying, "As gracious as your words are, considering what I have done, I must admit that it is… unsurprising." He smiled. "I have made friends from a Fellowship of the best that men, elves, dwarves, wizards, and aye, hobbits, have to offer. I, too, am glad that you are here, Merry."

The air around them seemed to relax as Merry found himself breathing easier and meeting Boromir's eyes with a smile. Matters were resolved and no longer did Merry feel a sense of confusion about his friend. Boromir _was_ right about what he said about the Fellowship; Merry would not trade his friends who formed the Fellowship with anyone from the whole of Middle-earth.

All of a sudden, Merry felt inexplicably tired and he realized just what a long day it had been. One excitement right after another, and the biggest excitement of all sitting before him now. Yet there was nothing Merry could do to stop himself from yawning. And it did not go by unnoticed, just as Merry had predicted.

Boromir chuckled and got up, albeit stiffly which made Merry wonder just how badly the man was hurt. "Well, my friend. I see that it is getting late and I should let you get some rest."

"Where are you going?" Merry queried as Boromir headed for the tent flaps.

"I think I need to a breath of fresh air before I try to find any sleep tonight," Boromir said.

"Are you sure you should?"

He asked the question in what was hopefully a light tone but Merry knew that Boromir could read between the lines.

"To tell the truth, I would rather move than have to stay in one place for too long periods at a time," the Gondorian explained with an uncomfortable expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed and his eyes thoughtful and distant.

"Are you planning to travel with your countrymen?" Merry asked worriedly. Would Boromir wish to leave Merry behind in hopes to reach Gondor as soon as possible? _Would_ Merry only slow Boromir and his men down?

Boromir shook his head. "I believe that it would be better if I traveled with the Rohirrim."

Merry breathed in relief. "So we will be traveling together."

At this, Boromir regarded him carefully. "What exactly is your relationship with the king of Rohan?"

Lifting his chin up, Merry answered in a proud voice, "I am esquire to King Theoden. I offered him my service and my sword."

To Merry's surprise, Boromir started laughing heartily though the man calmed down when he noticed Merry's look. "I'm sorry, I am not laughing at you in the least," Boromir apologized. "It is only that you and your cousin share not only blood but also the same characteristics of loyalty and a sense of fealty."

This only added to the hobbit's confusion. What exactly did that mean?

But Boromir didn't give Merry time to query further as the man pulled the tent flaps open and took a step outside. Before he was gone completely, Boromir stopped and faced Merry. "Thank you Merry. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Boromir."

With that, the flaps were closed and Merry was alone.

_But not really alone…_

Merry smiled as he prepared to sleep.

* * *

Eowyn stood in front of the campfire, eyes staring but unseeing into the fiery flames. Her brother had just left though she knew he hadn't left satisfied. 

In frustration, she sighed and wondered what exactly was wrong with her. She knew deep down she was acting highly irrational in her behavior and treatment of those around her. Yet the only excuse she had was that no one understood her, which in itself brought up so many more questions she did not want to deal with. No on could possible understand her.

For if she herself did not know what was in her own heart, who else could?

She had tried to talk to Eomer; she had been excited and happy to see him here in Dunharrow. Yet the excitement and happiness abruptly faded with the knowledge that he was only here just to leave again the morning. To leave her alone just like her uncle Theoden.

And just like _him_.

For the thousandth time, she cursed the day her eyes had met with Aragorn's. It had felt like something had connected between them, something inexplicable but real. Hadn't he felt it, too?

She wanted to _do_ something, do anything to get her mind off everything that was troubling her.

Deciding to go to the armory booth set up among the lodges of the king's guards, Eowyn swiftly made her way there, thankful for something to do. Aragorn had requested of her early in his stay at Dunharrow that she find some gear for Merry. How could she say no; Merry should be armed for battle if he were to ride with the king and the Rohirrim. Eowyn knew her uncle was thinking of leaving Merry behind. How her uncle would hate the plan forming in her head about Merry… and herself.

And why shouldn't she fight? Why couldn't she fight for the ones she love? It was her choice and her choice alone; who was to say whether she should fight or not.

As she neared the booths, she felt her temper flaring within her about the situation she was in. Her uncle had specifically placed her in charge to govern the folk of Rohan in his stead and yet as much as she loved him like a father, she felt a certain bitterness towards him. She was to be left behind yet again, her whole life having been as if lagging behind everyone. Would there ever be a time when someone would _want_ her instead of placing her at the sidelines and let her watch the world go by?

_Not this time_, she vowed. _Not this time…_

It was her thought to search the armory booths at her leisure, for it was late and everyone had gone to bed except for the guards. It would take much searching to find gear that would be compatible to Merry's size. She already knew that sleep would not come easily to tonight; what would be the use of trying?

Eowyn passed a guard and she quickly assured him that there was need for her to have some sort of escort. Yet what caught her attention was what the guard told her next.

She turned her head to the booths where the swords were placed and found that the booths were not as deserted as she had thought it would be…

"Please, I will not keep you from your duty," Eowyn assured the guard once more who paused before bowing and continuing on his patrol. Eowyn did not even watch him leave as she was quietly contemplating on what to do. The lone figure standing among the rows of armory was none other than Lavlaisi, newly revealed as the Lord Boromir of Gondor. Her current mood prompted her to think nothing of him and just walk away. On top of which, there was nothing she could think of to say to this man…

However, just as she was turning away she heard a voice call out to her and say, "Lady Eowyn, would you care to join me?"

His back was still to her though his head was inclined slightly towards her. Eowyn decided he must have heard her talking to the guard for she was too far for him to somehow feel her presence. Or could he?

As she walked towards him, Eowyn tried to remember everything, if anything, about what she knew of Boromir. She knew only that he was the son of the Steward of Gondor, famed for his battle prowess and abilities in warfare. Yet there was nothing much to _know_ about the man, though it was known that he was well loved by his people.

Only when she was standing next to him did he turn to face her. A small smile was on his lips that was polite and friendly though not in any overt way, the way casual acquaintances would except Eowyn could not shake away the feeling that he was searching her face carefully like a friend worries for another.

Yet she reminded herself that they were just mere acquaintances and as such, she would act accordingly. "Lord Boromir, a surprise to see you here."

"I asked permission to look through your armory and if possible, be allowed to take a sword for myself. Dunhere was kind enough to oblige me and gave me free access to pick and choose from among your weapons."

"Have you no sword of your own?" Eowyn asked skeptically though she could find no reason as to why he would lie about being in want of another sword.

He seemed to consider her question with the utmost thoughtfulness then finally looked away, fingering one of the sword handles. "Let us just say that I am need of a sword and leave it at that."

Eowyn did not answer but chose to only observe the man standing before her. He was still wearing his dark cloak but his head was uncovered so that she could see his face which was now expressing deep thought as his left hand hovered over and sometimes touched several swords before him.

She allowed herself to unabashedly study his features, everything foreign to her for as a Gondorian he was different from the Rohirrim men. It was not just his coloring though that in itself was foreign to Eowyn. Dark hair with that odd shade of reddish brown, his hair cut at the shoulders in a style shorter than the men of Rohirrim. A fair and noble face his was, one which demanded attention yet at the same time could be easily imagined blending into the surroundings because of his calm, subtle aura.

Realizing that in some manners, in small ways almost inexplicable, Boromir reminded her of the chieftain of the Dunedain, Eowyn dropped her eyes suddenly, disturbed by the realization. This man was not Aragorn and no one could ever measure up to the man who would be King…

"So, what conclusions have you come to about me?" Though he still wasn't looking at her, he was still strangely in a way focused solely on her.

"I do not presume to know you well enough to come to any conclusions, my lord," Eowyn answered neutrally.

Boromir smiled. "Fair enough, Lady Eowyn. Then may I ask you what you are doing here so late at night and unattended?"

"What makes you think that I am need of being attended to?" Eowyn said as calmly as she could though she let slip a small amount of annoyance she felt in his question.

At this, Boromir finally did look at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "If you are finding my company irritable in any way, I do not wish to keep you from wherever you need to be." His tone was light and with an undercurrent of humor but Eowyn could see he seemed curious to know how she would reply.

Keeping her tone light, Eowyn gestured to the booths. "I am here for a specific reason, too."

"Ah… don't tell me you yourself are looking for a new sword?" Boromir proceeded to look her up and down almost lazily. Eowyn felt herself blush under his scrutiny, keenly aware of her appearance. She had abandoned most of her armor and was now dressed in leggings, a shirt and another tunic tied around the waist with a belt, her sword firmly strapped to her side in some sort of defiant gesture to anyone who would question her on her appearance.

After a few moments he met her eyes, a glint in his eyes accompanied with a smile on his lips. Very purposely he turned his attention to the booth in front of him, taking a step away to look further along the row of swords.

Such an aggravating man! Didn't he have any manners or knowledge of etiquette? Eowyn had half a mind to turn on her heel and leave him without having any more words spoken between them.

Yet she found herself staying where she was, watching the tall, dark figure looking at the weapons with a practiced eye. At times he would reach out and run his fingers lightly along the handles, the act done with precision and calmness.

Watching his movements, Eowyn realized that she was completely relaxed here in his company, his presence oddly soothing. So instead of walking away, Eowyn chose to lean against the table, trying to figure out why exactly he made her feel this way.

If he thought it strange that she was still there, Boromir did not comment as he continued down the booth. He finally stopped at one point, eyes lingering on something particular. For the first time since she'd seen him there, he picked up a sword by the handle and began testing its weight. Next he brought it up to his face, looking along its length.

"What is your opinion, my lady?"

"What?" she asked, startled by the question.

"I asked what do you think."

Surprised that he was even asking her for her opinion, Eowyn walked up to him, curious as to what sword he was deliberating on. It was a long, double-edged sword, not as hefty as some but one which would still require a strong arm to control. The design was overall fairly plain and simple, the cross guard straight and the pommel on the more flattened side.

Eowyn knew that much could be determined by a man's choice in his sword and saw how true it was. "It suits you if I may say so."

Boromir shifted his grip the handle and expertly twirled it backwards, quickly lifting it up so that the blade was pointing straight up. He stared at the blade for few moments as if trying to decide whether he liked it or not.

Eowyn hesitated before trying to casually ask, "Would you care practice with it, to see whether you like it?"

He looked at her, his expression neutral but eyes silently prodding her to explain. She briefly looked away, then after deciding she was already a fool to have even thought of it, continued. "I meant if perhaps you will care to spar with me."

There was no disguising the surprise on his face and Eowyn waited for him to laugh at her or mock her in some way. Yet to her own surprise, he did neither but just looked at her thoughtfully. He finally spoke, his words apologetic. "My lady, it is getting late and – "

"I understand," Eowyn interrupted, more disappointed than she would admit even to herself. She should have known that Boromir was no different than all the others. She was only a woman, someone to be left behind in times of war. For some reason, his thinking of her that way hurt as she never thought it would. What made her care what he thought of her?

This time she was determined to leave without another word. However, she had hardly taken a few steps when a strong hand grabbed her arm gently yet firmly so that she could not escape from his grip. All Eowyn could do was refuse to meet his eyes and wonder why he was stopping her.

"You didn't let me finish, Lady Eowyn; a very impolite thing to do," Boromir said, his tone wry. "It is getting late, but will I be too bold if I were to ask whether we could postpone a short sparring session until tomorrow morning?"

The unexpected offer made Eowyn go still and look into his face, in search of whether he was jesting or not.

But there was no jest in his eyes.

And all Eowyn could do was nod though she knew not what possessed her to agree.

"Where and when can I meet you?"

Throughout the time they quickly set up a time and place, Eowyn was distracted beyond all reason. She couldn't stop looking into his face, searching for signs of whether he was mocking her. Was this some sort of mind game, something motivating him to treat her in such a manner?

Boromir smiled. "I look forward to sparring with you tomorrow." He was still lightly holding on to arm but after he spoke, he slid his hand down to grab her hand, causing a strange sensation to course through Eowyn. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her gently across her knuckles. After whispering good night, his breath warm on her hand, he let go of her.

He went to get his newly chosen sword just as Eowyn remembered the man had his right arm in a sling. She stepped forwardly quickly, stopping him from taking up his sword. "Please, let me." She picked up the sword by the handle and sheathed it into its plain yet adequate scabbard.

After taking it from her with a word of thanks, Boromir bowed and left, soon leaving Eowyn by herself among the booths. Instead of having a sense of sharp loneliness she felt whenever she found herself alone, she felt almost satisfied. There was no feeling of dread when thinking about the coming day.

And the realization of just _why_ she was looking forward to tomorrow made Eowyn purse her lips and distractedly go back to her tent, having forgotten what had caused her to be at the armory booths so late at night…

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I hope that wasn't too bad… :S I'm sure everyone's scratching their heads after reading the last part between Boromir and Eowyn. What's up now, huh? Many reviewers on the most part liked Deluen and said she's perfect for Boromir while a handful of people insisted she's not right for Boromir. Yet I've added Eowyn to the mixture now. I know, I'm evil… lol! Anyway, I'll tell you right now that a lot of the 'romance' aspect to my story hasn't 'been set in stone' at all though I have a pretty good idea about who ends up with who. All will be revealed someday! 

I'll also try to get the beta-read chapter 9 to 12 out as soon as I can. Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader!

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** Did you get all excited when you read that Boromir and Eowyn are going to do some sparring? Well, the next chapter starts off with that then continues getting the Rohirrim out of Rohan. Also, 'tomorrow' (for the story) is when Faramir arrives in Minas Tirith… wiggles eyebrows I'll probably get a little into that, too. This time hopefully I won't take too long to update another chapter. :P _**

* * *

A word to my "Family of Reviewers":** _

I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and also for prodding me to keep writing. All of your messages are much appreciated and though I would love to reply to every single one of you guys, unfortunately it has reached the point where it takes quite a bit of time just to try replying to everyone. So I'm going to try to give an overall reply to everyone and for those people who have asked me specific questions I will give a short reply. I hope you all understand! Overall, everyone mostly commented on Deluen from the previous chapter. It's funny to see how there are people who either like her a lot or completely don't care for her. Well, we'll see how it goes with her in the story, ok?

Also, thanks so much for those who complimented me on Denethor's character in the previous chapter. I'm glad he was believable since he's a very difficult character; very complicated and 'twisted', if you know what I mean. Glad you liked it though!

**shie1dmaidenofrohan **I feel so stupid about writing 'Periodoc' in the previous chapter. :S I'll have that fixed right away; thanks for pointing it out!

**Susan W** Yup, I'm planning to write the scene with Faramir reporting to Denethor, but perhaps not the whole scene because I'm trying to write only 'new' scenes which differ from the books/movies so that everything doesn't get too drawn out. What do you think? As for Faramir and his dreams, he's doing ok for now. :P I might have a dream sequence later on but I'll see. Again, your thoughts on this will be appreciated.

**MissBubbles** I'm planning on having Beregrond being in my story, though his part might be slightly different. Yeah, I know what you mean by things being different because Pippin isn't necessarily in Denethor's service. Puts a different spin on things, though it'll (hopefully) work out.

**Celebwen Telcontar** Thanks for mentioning my mistake in writing 'Peregrin' as 'Periodoc'… a lapse into stupidity I'm afraid. :P

**striderthekla** Thanks much for your insight on what _would_ happen if Deluen and Boromir got together. Lots of interesting points and I'll keep them all in mind as I progress in my story. Again, thanks again because you raised up quite a few interesting questions which I hadn't really thought about or explored.

**akinagirl** I know about the proper way to write the title is _Boromir, Thou Shalt__Live_. :S I don't know what I was thinking a couple of years ago when I made the title as it is now. I'm trying to decided if I should actually change the title, what do you think? I'm thinking I should, and perhaps will bring it up with my readers when I post the next chapter. But thanks for continuing to read my story even with an ungrammatical title. :P

**Marta** Thanks so much for your wonderful review which helped me get this new chapter out. :P Yes, I know of Evendim's work; she's a genius, that's all I can say. I have a question and I hope I don't sound stupid but… what exactly is a 'manip' that you said you've done for _'Boromir, Thou Shall Live"_? I'm not sure what it is, but whatever it is, I'm flattered that you were inspired to do so when reading my story. I'll write you an e-mail after posting this new chapter to ask again. And no, your English is excellent, no need to apologize if (and _if_ indeed!) you had any spelling or grammatical mistakes.

**_To Everyone… Thanks much for reviewing! Waiting to hear from you all again; feel free to e-mail me at_**


	43. Dawnless Day

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** I can't believe how long it took for me to get this chapter up! Many, thousands of apologies to all my faithful readers! After I had uploaded the most recent chapters, I got all involved in college finals and couldn't find time to write much. Then I went back to Japan for the holidays then on New Year's Eve I received news that my grandmother had suddenly passed away. So I took an unplanned trip to Seattle with my family for the funeral and got back to Hawaii the day after the first day of school. So I've been busy… :P

Ok, enough of excuses. I had written the first eight pages before I had gone on winter break; the rest of the twelve pages I wrote in the past two days. Pretty good, huh?

Enjoy! Things are REALLY going to start moving along now so I hope you're getting all excited! Without further ado…

**_

* * *

Chapter Forty-three: Dawnless Day _**

Eowyn eyed the sky warily, not liking what she saw. It was a few hours more till dawn, yet the very air seemed brown with all things seeming black and grey but strangely shadow less. What made her heart clench however was that this great gloom seemed to crawl from the east for only in the westward were there any signs of clouds far, far away.

Whether it was from the stillness of the air or the strangeness of the weather, Eowyn shivered and felt a chill through her very bones. She walked a little faster, eager to reach her destination though she was still debating to herself whether he would be there at all.

She came upon the small clearing Boromir and she had decided to meet; not too far from the encampment to worry her handmaiden yet just enough so that any sounds from the sparring wouldn't disturb anyone. It was the same lookout place she had only a few days ago waited for the arrival of her uncle and the Rohirrim army. A time when her desperation to not be _alone_ had made her seek out the cold night as her companion…

Boromir was already there, sword in hand and going through a series of light exercises. As she neared him, she noticed his eyes were closed, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

Careful to not disturb his concentration, Eowyn slowly walked to the edge of the clearing where Boromir had put his cloak down. As she took off her own cloak and folded it, she saw that Boromir's cloak was half-heartedly folded, probably due to his right arm still in a sling. The fastenings of the strange, earth colored cloak were on top with a leaf-shaped brooch visible; as she knelt down to place her folded cloak on the ground, she could not help reaching out with one finger to carefully trace its edges. Where had she seen it before…?

She pulled her hand away and stood up, reminding herself where she was. And _who_ she was with.

Boromir had noticed her and stopped his movements; as their eyes met he bowed slightly. "Good morning. You honor me with your presence."

"Did you not believe I would come?" Eowyn said with a smile though suddenly frowned as she saw him give her a look. Did he think that she wouldn't show up…?

With the discomforting thought that she actually had been fighting within herself whether to come or not, Eowyn could only choose to break eye contact with the excuse of drawing her sword out. She flexed her fingers over the handle of the sword and twirled the sword once, then twice to loosen her wrist.

As she went through her own light exercises to warm up, Boromir continued his. Soon, Eowyn found herself observing him while she moved almost without thought, her exercises so ingrained into her body even more than into her mind.

She chided herself for forgetting that his one arm was in a cast, most probably his sword arm. However, even with the dark colored sling wrapping his right arm in such a way that it prevented as much movement and jostling as possible, he moved as if he hardly noticed its encumbrance. Even switching his sword arm to his left, he moved at ease as if he had practiced as much with his left as with his right. His style was as unique as each person is unique; extremely straight forward and undeniably powerful.

And the more she watched, the more Eowyn focused on the man himself than his fighting. She wondered what kind of a man he was, above all what kind of man was he, a lord of Gondor no less, to be sparring with her. A woman!

Recalling how he had insisted on escorting her to her quarters after Aragorn had left, she had thought that he was chauvinistic; more than anything she had hated the pity in his eyes. Yet now, what was she supposed to think with him here, right now, in her company? Was it even more pity?

"Do you wish to intimidate me with your watchful gaze before we even spar?" Boromir's tone was laughing and Eowyn could not help but blush and smile back.

"I only wish to see what I am going up against," Eowyn said as they both stopped their movements to face each other square on, relaxing their sword arms with the blades pointing to the ground.

"You have nothing to fear, you are facing but a cripple," was his gracious reply. "The advantage is all in your favor."

"Cripple or not, I hope you do use it as an excuse to be easy with me," Eowyn insisted seriously. She would hate to have to lower her estimation of him if he even tried to spar as if with a beginner.

At this he raised his eyebrows but inclined his head in acceptance of her words. "Shall we?" He lifted his blade and motioned her to do the same. When she did, they bowed then shifted their feet as they settled into a comfortable stance.

Eowyn sized him up in a few moments. He was taller and most definitely stronger, even putting into consideration that he was fighting left-handed. She had to admit that of all men she had ever met in her lifetime, he was among the rare few she knew would meet no equal on the battlefield.

Boromir waited as if wanting her to make the first move; she didn't disappoint him.

They started out slow, their movements rhythmical and almost as if it had been all choreographed between them. Each anticipating and correctly assuming the other's next move, they sparred for a while in that manner.

Yet after some minutes, the pace was picked up slightly, so unassumingly that Eowyn couldn't tell if it was by her doing or his. She knew that she was eager for more than a simple exercise and had wanted to change the almost 'relaxing' rhythm. Boromir's face never changed, ever calm and eyes almost lazy, caught up into the dance.

Slowly and surely however, Eowyn found herself picking up the speed, using more intricate moves, strategizing and acting up on them. She delighted herself in seeing that Boromir's gaze hardened almost imperceptibly as he concentrated more, casting aside his earlier casualness.

Eowyn would not allow him to take her lightly.

Soon, the two of them were no longer able to remain in one small area. They began moving within the edges of the clearing, sidestepping lunges and trying to find any opening to land a hit which would mark the end of the session. Yet Boromir was proving to be quite a challenge, considering that even for his size, being much taller and broad shouldered as well as injured, he still moved smoothly without a single hesitation.

At one point, Eowyn took a slight misstep when Boromir surprised her with a feint to the right only to sweep his sword towards her exposed left side. She was able to deflect his blow but she saw a slight shift in his style as Boromir pressed his advantage of finding the slight weakness in her defenses. She mentally cursed herself for not working on her footwork more; she knew that for too long her practices had not covered much ground, hindering in her practicing in a large area.

She was paying for it now as Boromir forced her to be constantly on the move as one moment he would draw her towards him then suddenly be almost steering her backwards or to the right or left as she tried to keep up with his pace.

Suddenly, to Eowyn's amazement, there was an opening for her to strike. She knew another moment like this would never arise again so quickly made the decision to act upon her instincts. She took a step forward to lunge, hoping to tap him on his side to mark herself as having made a 'hit'.

Yet as soon as she put her foot forward, seeing the look on Boromir's face made her realize she had made the wrong choice.

Without seeming to make any big movement, Boromir hooked the toe of his boot around her ankle and pulled her off balance, making her stumble forward. She didn't completely fall forward onto the ground and was just about to get up, swinging her sword at him from below until she felt his blade lightly tap her exposed shoulder.

Eowyn met his eyes and saw that though he was breathing deeply after the exercise, the corners of his mouth were pulled up slightly.

And to her surprise, she realized that she, too, while gasping slightly for breath, was smiling.

She couldn't remember the last time she had as much fun sparring today than she had in so long. She smiled all the more, this time directly at him, in silent thanks.

Boromir seemed to understand what was behind her smile as he brought his sword up and gave her a little nod. "You are a very worthy opponent, my lady. I must admit you surprised me."

Picking herself off of the ground, Eowyn replied, "I am honored such an excellent captain as yourself would compliment me in such a way. It is long since I had such a… vigorous session.'

The man chuckled as he sheathed his sword. "I must thank Dunhere for the sword. I believe it will do."

"Are you leaving with my uncle and his men today?" Eowyn asked quietly as she sheathed her own sword.

Boromir stiffened and caught her eye with a questioning but almost stern look. "You wish to come with us."

The statement, for it was not a question, was unexpected and Eowyn tried to brush it aside, for fear of him seeing through her plan… "I am to remain here to – "

"That is not what I asked. You wish to come with us."

His interruption was swift and too direct for Eowyn to counter. Yes, oh yes how she wanted to go! To prove to everyone, to prove to _some_one, that she was not just another woman… And she would do just that.

Eowyn however only lowered her eyes slightly and whispered, "Yes."

She heard his steps as he came to stand right in front of her so that he saw his boots in view. She saw then felt his gloved finger under her chin which lifted her head up so that her eyes were captured by his eyes which looked at her kindly in green and grey hues.

"My lady, there is no shame for you to remain here."

_Shame…_ In a sudden burst of fury Eowyn jerked her head away from the soft touch under his chin but remained standing where she was. "Shame; no shame?" she bit out. "What is there but shame for being a woman, unable to fight alongside the ones she love, to protect and fight for her country?"

"There is no glory to be found in battle as you may think, my lady," Boromir said as if explaining to child which infuriated Eowyn all the more.

"I am no child – "

"Then stop acting like that one."

Before her hand was raised high enough to deliver the slap on his face she had intended, he had already reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, staying her movement. In frustration she tried to free her hand but his grip only tightened so that she could no longer even move.

"I demand you release me, my lord," Eowyn said quietly though inwardly she wanted to scream. How dare he…

"Only if you promise not to eve _try_ hitting me again."

For a few tense moments, they stared at each other, Eowyn defiantly and Boromir… _how_ exactly was he looking at her? With pity…?

Eowyn nodded and he finally let go. Once free, she purposely turned on her heel, her back turned to him. Standing there as if made of stone, Eowyn tried desperately to control her raging emotions. She could not, _would_ not give him the satisfaction of seeing her in complete loss of control.

"Out of their love for you, they wish to protect you," she heard him whisper after some silence. "All that they do for you is out of love. Why do you scorn it?"

The words, though softly spoken, stabbed at her heart and an overwhelming sense of shame enveloped her. Was she scorning her own uncle and brother for their protectiveness? Had she any right to do so?

Yet it was not her uncle and brother whom she was scorning…

A new stubbornness took hold of her as Eowyn answered back, "It is my love that is being scorned, I who wish to fight for the land and people I love. If I cannot be loved for being who I am, what kind of love is there left for me?"

"That is rather a negative feeling for one such as you are."

At this she turned to look at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Boromir shrugged. "You are beautiful, young woman, strong in character and passionate in what you believe in. You will never be in want of love."

His tone was so matter of fact that it took Eowyn by surprise. Realizing that he had complimented her, she suddenly dropped her eyes and blushed. "You are too kind, my lord. But you are sorely mistaken."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he asked politely with a kind of wide-eyed, feigned innocence, "Which part?"

The light hearted manner in which he spoke confused and irritated Eowyn past the point of being able to make any sort of reply. How was he able to be so flippant about something that was torturing her constantly?

She brushed past him to where her cloak was and threw it over her shoulders, all the while wondering what had ever possessed her to be here with such a man.

Men were all alike and she could feel nothing but contempt for them in their belittlement of her.

Eowyn, composing her face in a stern manner, finally faced Boromir and nodded stiffly. "Thank you for your time, my lord."

She was surprised to see a hard glint in his eye as he, too, appeared almost wooden as he bowed to her. "A pleasure."

His tone was hard and cool, making Eowyn feel sick at her stomach to realize that _she_ was the one who was causing him to act in such a way. But before she could think of anything to say to such a reply, he had already broken eye contact to lean forward and reach for his own cloak.

It took only a moment for Eowyn to see that he was going to have a problem with his one arm in a sling; it took only one more moment for her to go to him and whisper, "If I may."

Their eyes met once more, hers looking more humbled than just a little while ago, his still looking hard and unmoving. Yet she refused to back down and it was Boromir who finally allowed her to reach out and take the cloak from his hand.

There was something surreal in the whole situation as Eowyn moved behind the Gondorian to place the cloak on his shoulders, no longer able to ignore the width of his shoulders, to ignore the fact that there was no mistaking that this person, this _man_, made her feel that as a woman, there was something more…

As she moved around so that she stood in front of him and began fastening the ties at his neck, she was hit with the memories of watching so many women part with their husbands as they left for battle. She had always watched with a sort of curiosity as they would take the longest time in silent farewells; neither side speaking but conveying so much more through glances and soft touches.

Eowyn pinned the brooch at the neck of the cloak, finished but for an unknown reason, the images of the women of Rohan invaded her sense and for the first time in her life, she wondered and marveled at the strength of those would could let their loved ones just _leave_.

With hesitant hands she reached out and smoothed out the material on his shoulders. All earlier frustrations melted away instead into an engulfing feeling of helplessness. She could not for the life of her fathom how other women could act as they did; remaining behind with the knowledge that it they might never see their loved ones again.

She suddenly pulled away.

She would not be the same as those women, helpless and unable to prove her love for country and family and…

And what? And for who?

Strong determination settled over her as she became all the more resolved to carry out her plan. Nothing and nobody would stop her.

Least of all a strange, Gondorian captain with green-grey eyes which struck right at her guilty conscience…

_Not guilty!_

Eowyn tried to leave before he could stop her; but it was no hand which grabbed her arm or shoulder that stopped her.

Instead, all that stopped her was his hand which gently touched her cheek.

That simple gesture was all it took for Eowyn to remain frozen where she was, uncertain as to how to react to the soft touch. When he leaned forward so their faces were closer, an odd weakness swept through her so that her breathing was shallow, her mind unable to come to grips with her body's reaction.

"My lady," he whispered so quietly that it was little more than a breath, "you would not be so unhappy if you could only be content with being a woman."

He bent down to kiss her forehead and she lowered her gaze, eyelids fluttering until something caught her eye. The leaf brooch clasped at his neck.

_Aragorn…_

With the remembrance of where she had seen that brooch before, she gasped slightly and backed away; away from his lips and his hand which had frightened as much as excited her.

Disorientated, her eyes searched for something to focus on; anything but him. For unknown reasons, she felt the pricking of tears at the corners of her eyes and instantly a flare of anger shot through her. Why was she acting the fool, acting like a little child?

"_Then stop acting like that one."_

His voice ringing in her ears, speaking words she didn't want to hear, Eowyn shook her head as if thinking it would make his voice go away.

"_You would not be so unhappy if you could only be content with being a woman."_

"My lady?"

Hearing Boromir's voice for real made her jerk back to reality. "I'm fine," she said quickly, in vain hoping that he would not press for the truth.

Yet in just the little amount of time she had known him, she knew that he didn't have to say anything to make her feel an uncomfortable clenching in her stomach as if she was guilty of something.

Frustrated, she looked at him pleadingly, trying to fathom this man standing in front of her. "Why do you spend time with me? I who cannot find my place anywhere?"

Boromir stepped towards her but she just stepped the same distance away from him. As if sensing her wariness with any close proximity to him, Boromir stopped moving, his hand outstretched and open as if calming a nervous, agitated animal.

_Yes, that would be me_, Eowyn thought bitterly.

"My lady, there is not a person in Middle-earth without his or her _place_ as you so call it." He smiled sadly. "I recently had to realize and learn on my own just how true that is."

"You? Not knowing your place?" Eowyn could not help but scoff. "Boromir, Captain of Gondor, heir to the Stewardship!"

"Aye, even I," Boromir said and for an instant, Eowyn detected a tortured, hurt look flicker in his eyes. But it was soon replaced with a gentle, prodding look. "And what of you, Lady Eowyn, daughter of kings?"

Eowyn frowned and turned away. She was suddenly tired and drained of all thought and feeling. _Daughter of kings…_

_And shield maiden_.

Her determination to do what she had carefully planned to do was wavering. All because of one man…

Summoning up all of her resolve, Eowyn whispered, "I have to go." If only Boromir knew just to what extent she meant when she said that she had to go…

He nodded then looked up into the sky. "I fear that the sun will not be rising today." The grim set of his mouth and the haunted eyes now looking towards the East made Eowyn shudder involuntarily. Who knew what awaited in the East for the Rohirrim… and for Boromir.

And for herself.

Boromir appeared so deep in thought that Eowyn believed him to have forgotten her presence. Thinking that this was perhaps the best way for her to leave now without anything more spoken between them, she started walking away.

As she did, his voice reached her ears, saying, "Peace be with you, my lady."

Her steps faltered but she kept going. She refused to let him have such a hold over her, to allow his soft voice to make her bare her soul to him.

With Aragorn she felt like she had something to prove, to somehow gain his respect, show that she was worthy to stand next to him.

But with Boromir, entirely conflicting feelings filled her mind. How strange that though she had at first thought to somehow prove herself to him, oddly enough it hadn't been long before she realized he had _accepted_ what kind of person she was.

That realization frightened her for it meant that the foundation for her desperation of being alone and unaccepted was not as firmly founded as she might have thought.

_What do I care what a man I hardly know thinks of me!_ Eowyn berated herself, quickening the pace of her walk back to her quarters. She decided to try not to think about him anymore. But it was so hard to ignore just how much he had affected her with just his look and his touch…

* * *

Bawuer decided against calling out to Eowyn. Her face seemed like a complete mask, devoid of all emotions except for the furrowing of her eyebrows and a slight tightness around her mouth. 

He stopped for a moment, just watching her go by, Eowyn apparently not noticing him. Or if she did, completely ignoring him though he couldn't think of a reason why she would choose to do so.

She was soon out of sight and Bawuer contemplated whether to continue in seeking out Boromir. He knew of the 'sparring session' between Boromir and Eowyn; he smiled in memory of the disapproving look his mother had given Boromir when she had heard about it.

Only hoping that Boromir wasn't in the same sort of mood as Eowyn, Bawuer began walking in the direction Eowyn had come from. He glared into the sky, muttering under his breath a thousand curses upon the Dark Lord. More than anything, he cursed himself for allowing some fear and despair to fill him with one look at the disheartening sky.

Bawuer found Boromir standing in a large clearing, boldly facing the Eastern sky with his head held high, defiance evident in his very posture. Seeing Boromir in such a stance put Bawuer to some shame for having felt any sort of hopelessness at the dark, cloudless sky which hung over them like a dismal roof; who knew what the Gondorian was feeling, facing the gloom coming from the direction of his homeland…

Getting close enough to see that Boromir's mouth was set in a grim line, Bawuer stopped to stand at the man's side, deciding not to be the first one to speak and break the silence.

And such a deafening silence it was…

But Bawuer refused to speak and disrupt any thoughts going through his friend's mind. Instead he focused on what the future would hold for him…

He was going back to Minas Tirith, after so many, many years. When he had first left Helm's Deep with Boromir, it hadn't seemed as real as it did right now, looking towards the East. He couldn't ignore the strange, fluttering nervousness in his stomach. As much as he hated to even admit it, he wanted to know how his family left behind in Minas Tirith was fairing. To be more specific, two very special people…

And he had no idea as to what he could possibly say to them… he wondered if he wanted to see them…

_Of course you want to see them you fool…_he thought ruefully. He shifted his feet uncomfortably, admitting to himself that he _was_ a fool… and a hypocrite.

"I assume it won't be long before we leave Dunharrow," Boromir said, breaking the silence.

Bawuer nodded, then realizing that Boromir wasn't looking at him, said out loud, "Aye. The young hobbit has already awakened; the king had called for him."

At this Boromir smiled. "The hobbits never cease to amaze me."

"And probably will continue to do so for as long as anybody is lucky enough to know them."

They shared a quiet laughter as if afraid to make too much of a noise to somehow break the strange spell over the lands.

After a few moments, Boromir spoke. "I owe much to you and your family, my friend."

"My family and I acted as anybody would have," Bawuer said humbly. "It was an honor to be of service."

"I'm sorry that you did not have much time to spend with your family before we leave," Boromir said, peering intently into Bawuer's face as if searching for something.

Shrugging, Bawuer tried to speak lightly. "My family will be here when I come back."

"Aye, that they will," the Gondorion whispered, looking away.

Wishing to change the subject, Bawuer asked how the morning's sparring session went. At this Bawuer earned a sly look from Boromir. "The fair maiden can certainly use a sword."

Bawuer looked at him inquiringly, eyes resting for a moment on Boromir's arm in a sling. "Don't tell me she… umm…" He dared not finish the sentence as astonishing as the answer might be.

The Gondorian eyes him with a look of mock disappointment. "I am not the _complete_ cripple, no matter how much your mother may try to make me believe so. The worst has passed and I can assure you that I am ready to get back in the saddle."

Though he did not completely trust Boromir's assessment of his health condition, Bawuer decided not to press the issue. Instead, he changed the subject though it still concerned their imminent departure. "My lord, I would like to ask permission to ride alongside you."

This caused Boromir to stare at him in disbelief. "You know very well that you need no permission; there are few men I would be more honored than to have ride beside me."

"I thank you for your kind words," Bawuer said with a slight bow. "It is only that I realize that due to your rank, you would most likely be riding with King Theoden and the king's householdmen, Riders of much renown. I could not even dream of imagining myself riding with you without any sort of – "

"I understand completely; it was only that the question caught me by surprise." Since their conversation, for the first time Boromir turned so that he was completely facing the Rohirrim soldier. "Bawuer, you _do_ know that you are under no obligations to be in my service. I know of Eomer's command to you but I hope you know that you were released from any obligation long ago."

Bawuer stopped him. "My lor… Boromir. Even if Eomer only _suggested_ for me to travel with you, I still would have done so. And do not think you can get rid of me that easily. I would pity you to even try stopping me from watching your back." He smirked. "Someone needs to do so."

Boromir smirked right back. "You need a lot of taking care of, too, my young Rohirrim friend."

The two shared a smile before without a word spoken between them, they began walking back towards the encampment.

* * *

Merry watched Theoden get up from the noon meal which had been prepared for the king and his men at Edoras. He knew that without a doubt, this was the end of the journey for the hobbit. After all that he had gone through, he would be the one left behind. 

Once more resolved to somehow change the king's mind, Merry followed Theoden. "My king!"

No more words needed to be said as Theoden only had to take one look at the hobbit's face to know what he wanted to say. "This is no journey for such steeds as Stybba, as I have told you," Theoden said not unkindly. "And in such a battle as we think to make on the fields of Gondor, what would you do, Master Merioadoc, swordthain though you be, and greater of heart than of stature?"

Merry gripped the handle of his sword, desperately clenching and unclenching his hand over it. "As for that, who can tell? But why, lord, did you receive me as swordthain, if not to stay by your side? And I would not have it said of me in song only that I was always left behind!"

"I received you for your safe-keeping," Theoden answered as he looked away to oversee his men. He then rested a stern gaze upon Merry. "And also to do as I might bid. None of my Riders can bear you as burden. If the battle were before my gates, maybe your deeds would be remembered by the minstrels; but it is a hundred leagues and two to Mundburg where Denethor is lord. I will say no more."

Shamed beyond words at the dismissal, Merry knew that there was nothing more to be said. He bowed and with one last look, Theoden turned away to prepare for the hard ride ahead of him and his soldiers.

Merry dropped his head. Suddenly he felt someone stand behind him and place a hand on Merry's shoulder. "Perhaps this is for the best, little one."

"Oh, Boromir!" Merry whispered, immediately having recognized the voice as belonging to none other than his friend and companion in the Fellowship. "Was I so complete a burden to you and the others in the Fellowship in our journeys as Theoden makes it seem I will in the battlefield."

He felt rather than heard Boromir sigh. "Everyone had a part to play in the Fellowship, Merry. You know that."

"I don't want to be left behind…"

Boromir turned Merry around then got down one knee so that they were more even in height. "If I could, I would bring you with me," Boromir said. "But – " he spoke up before Merry could try to interrupt, "I trust you to keep this to yourself when I tell you that I am going to have a hard time enough as it is to keep up with the Rohirrim in the condition I'm in without you riding with me."

Merry bit his lip, not knowing the extent of Boromir's injuries except that for Boromir to admit as much, it must be worse than Boromir was allowing others to see.

"Also young Merry, neither you nor I should ever think of going against the good King Theoden's wishes for you to remain behind." Boromir patted Merry's shoulder. "It will be all right. You know that as soon as I can, I will send for you."

_When will that be… if ever?_ Merry thought dismally. He met Boromir's eyes and saw that though the man had a small smile on his face, there were traces of worry and despair in those eyes. He realized just how hard Boromir was trying to make Merry feel better before…

Before Boromir goes off to battle; perhaps never to reach Minas Tirith…

Merry did not want to part with that thought and instead smiled brightly. "Tell Pippin that I'll see him soon."

The comment made the Gondorian smile a genuine smile; Merry knew he had said the right thing… for the both of them. "Aye, that I will." Giving Merry's shoulder one last squeeze, Boromir stood up and left Merry to stare after him until the man was lost among the countless horses and Riders.

Deep in thought, wondering what would become of him in Edoras, Merry gazed at the soldiers in quiet contemplation. That is, until someone approached him from behind, whispering in the hobbit's ear, "'Where will wants not, a way opens,' so we say," the person said in a low voice. "And so I have found myself."

Curious as to who would talk to him, Merry looked up and saw that it was the young Rider whom he had noticed in the morning. The young man, less in height and girth than most, who had the face of one without hope who goes in search of death.

The clear, light blue, almost grey, eyes peered down at him from under the helm. "You wish to go where the Lord of the Mark goes… I see it in your face."

Merry found himself answering the young man with an 'I do', which prompted the Rider to beckon the hobbit to follow him.

"Then you shall go with me; I will bear you before me, under my cloak until we are far afield and this darkness is yet darker. Such good will should not be denied."

For a moment, Merry could hardly believe his ears. Was the Rider offering what he was thinking? A chance to join the Rohirrim?

"Say no more to any man, but come!" the Rohirrim said quietly, his voice laced with strong insistence.

Merry knew that he had already made up his mind. "Thank you indeed!" he said. "Thank you, sir, though I do not know your name."

The young man seemed taken aback slightly, then turned away slightly as if in thought. The action made Merry wonder _if_ indeed he did _not_ know this man. Had they met before? He could not be certain with helm on the Rider's head.

"Do you not?" the Rider said almost to himself. He paused then looking straight in Merry's eyes, he said, "Then call me Dernhelm."

* * *

Pippin had never felt so weary and depressed before in all of his life. Yesterday had proved to be an 'informative' day for when he had gone to see after Shadowfax for Gandalf, he had met Beregond, a soldier of Minas Tirith. Pippin had been surprised that the Lord Denethor had sent someone to look after Pippin and teach the pass-words as well as answer any questions Pippin might have (and many he had, too!). 

Through Beregond he had learned so much, more than his head seemed to be able to take in. Then it was later in the afternoon that he had had a chance to have a guide about the City with Beregond's son, Bergil. Bergil had proved to be a good comrade, the best company Pippin had had since he parted from Merry.

With the thought of his cousin, Pippin felt even more depressed. It didn't help that the sky was so dark and cheerless, seeming to sap the very life out of the city itself.

It didn't help that he had been stuck indoors for the most part of today. To make it worse it had been in the presence of Denethor whom Pippin could not help but feel uncomfortable towards. He could hardly believe that the Steward was the father of Boromir.

He decided to try to forget about the day as much as possible and enjoy being outside. Beregond sat next to him though neither of them had spoken for quite a while. They were sitting side by side again in the embrasure looking eastward where they had eaten and talked the day before.

Grimly Pippin realized that though it was sunset-hour, the great gloom from the East had now stretched far into the West, and only as it sank at last into the Sea did the sun escape to send out a brief farewell gleam before the night. He sighed then turned his tired gaze away from the dark fields below and yawned.

"You are weary of this day?" Beregond asked, green eyes looking at him with a questioning glance.

Pippin nodded. "Yes, very. Tired out with idleness and waiting. I have kicked my heels at the Steward's door for many slow hours while he has debated with Gandalf and the Prince of Dol Amroth and other great persons who have just arrived yesterday. And I'm not used to waiting hungry on others while they eat."

At this Beregond grinned widely while Pippin just fixed him with a mock glare. "It is a sore trial for a hobbit, that," Pippin insisted. "No doubt you will think I should feel the honor more deeply. But what is the good of such honor? Indeed, what is the good even of food and drink under this creeping shadow? What does it mean? The very air seems thick and brown!"

His voice growing louder and louder as he let out some of his frustration, Pippin finally stopped and sighed deeply. He spoke again, this time in a calmer tone. "Do you often have such glooms when the wind is in the East?"

"Nay," Beregond replied, his expression dark. "This is no weather of the world. This is some device of his malice; some broil of fume from the Mountain of Fire that he sends to darken hearts and counsel. And so it does indeed…"

Beregond paused for a moment, deep in thought while Pippin could only try to ward away the sudden chill he felt at the Gondorian's words.

"I wish the Lord Faramir would return," Beregond suddenly said. "He would not be dismayed. But now, who knows if he will ever come back across the River out of the Darkness."

Pippin noticed the same gleam in Beregond's eyes he had noticed whenever the man spoke of the Steward's younger son. Not for the first time Pippin felt the stirrings of the insatiable curiosity about Boromir's brother. What was Faramir like, to instill such devotion from others? Yes, indeed, Pippin wanted to meet this man…

"Gandalf, too, is anxious," Pippin said, pursing his lips in thought. "He was disappointed, I think, to not find Faramir here." This made him remember and wonder where Gandalf himself had disappeared to. The wizard had left the Lord's council before the noon-meal, and certainly _not_ in a good mood. Pippin feared that perhaps Gandalf had some foreboding of bad news.

Suddenly, a cry that froze the very blood flowing through his veins reached Pippin's ears. Terror filled and overflowed him that he felt like he was drowning in it; he cowered down with his hands pressed to his ears, wishing in vain that this was just a nightmare. He knew that cry, heard it long ago in the Marish of the Shire.

But now! Now it was grown in power and hatred, piercing his heart with a poisonous despair.

Summoning up the courage, Pippin slowly and carefully uncovered his ears tentatively, ready to mute the frightening sound again if there be any need to do so. He quickly put his gaze on Beregond whose eyes were fixed at the Pelennor which lay beneath them. The Gondorian spoke with an effort, a slight quiver in his voice. "They have come, take courage and look! There are fell things below."

Extremely reluctant, Pippin however moved slowly to climb on to the seat and look out over the wall. He saw in the air below him five birdlike forms wheeling swiftly across the Pelennor like shadows of untimely night. Pippin wrinkled his nose in disgust at the terrible beasts, horrible as carrion-fowl yet greater than eagles and cruel as death. As they swooped near, Pippin flinched until they circled away again.

"Black Riders," Pippin muttered, eyes watching the dark figures as if mesmerized. "Black Riders of the air…"

It was then that Pippin narrowed his eyes, noticing something. He spoke in a loud voice to Beregond. "But see, they are looking for something, surely? See how they wheel and swoop, always down to that point over there! Can you see something moving on the ground?"

He squinted even more, then realizing what he was seeing, opened his eyes wide in horror. "They are men on horses, four or five!" Unable to tear his gaze away, Pippin could only watch and fear for those men. _Gandalf, Gandalf! Where are you?_

Another long screech rose and fell, making Pippin throw himself back away from the wall. His heart beating wildly, trying to catch his breath which was coming fast and shallow, Pippin could not stop the slight tremble in his hands.

Pippin's and Beregond's eyes met suddenly when they heard a seemingly remote sound of a trumpet ending on a long high note.

"Faramir! The Lord Faramir! It is his call!" Beregond cried out, excitement lighting up expression. Worry soon replaced it as Beregond went to look down over the wall again. "How can he reach the Gate if these foul hell-hawks have other weapons than fear?" Beregond gasped and spoke more to himself than for Pippin's sake, in almost a daze. "The horses are running mad and the men have been thrown. No, one is still up… and is riding back to the others! That will be the Captain… no, no!"

With that, Beregond sprang away and ran off, to the Gate Pippin could all but guess. The hobbit, suddenly feeling shame for hiding in terror, got up and forced himself to look upon the scene unfolding upon the fields of Pelennor.

At that moment, he caught a flash of white and silver coming from the North, like a small star, moving with the speed of an arrow. It grew as it came, converging swiftly with the flight of the four men towards the Gate. The light seemed to spread through the heavy shadows which gave way to it.

Pippin heard a great voice from the light and knew without a doubt who it was. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" he cried out. _He always turns up when things are darkest…_ Pippin continued to cheer on the wizard, shouting wildly and waving his hands.

The Nazgul were now very aware of the newcomer but when one tried to approach Gandalf, Gandalf raised his hand and from it a shaft of white light stabbed upwards. The Black Rider swerved away and with a loud cry, the other four wavered and they all passed away eastward, vanishing into the dark clouds and shadows.

Men now hurried out from the City to greet the riders and the White Rider and Pippin knew that they would soon be entering through the Gate. Guessing that they would most probably be going to the Tower and the Steward, he hurried to the entrance of the citadel, dodging others who joined him in the rush, others who had also watched the race and rescue from the high walls. He could hardly contain his excitement, all previous fears extinguished with the thought that perhaps he could catch a glimpse of the one so highly regarded by Boromir, Gandalf, Beregond, and so many others.

It was not long before he heard great shouts and cheering throughout the levels of Minas Tirith, all crying out the names of Faramir and Mithrandir. He soon could make out the gate-arch to the citadel and as he looked down the path, presently he saw torches followed closely by a throng of people.

Pippin stood as high as he could until he finally saw two horsemen riding slowly towards the citadel. They stopped and dismounted, grooms moving to lead the horses to the stables.

The hobbit first laid eyes upon Gandalf, all in white yet shining no longer as he had in the field of Pelennor, pale in the twilight as if his fire was spent or veiled. Yet his head was held high and Pippin could make out a fire still smoldering in his eyes. His walk was steady… different from the man walked alongside him.

Cocking his head slightly, Pippin could make nothing of the man's features except that he was clad all in green, walking slowly, swaying a little as a weary or a wounded man.

Frustrated that he could not _see_ the man, Pippin used his shorter stature to advantage as he weaved through people, pressing forward until he was in front of the crowds of people. As Gandalf and Faramir passed under a lamp, Pippin finally caught his first good look of the man.

He was stunned by the pale face he saw, the face of one who had been assailed by a great fear or anguish, but had now mastered it and was in quiet contemplation. Proud and grave Faramir stood for a moment as he spoke to the guard.

_He looks exactly like Boromir_, was the first thought that entered Pippin's head.

Before he knew it, Pippin was crying out Faramir's name with the others in the street. He saw that Faramir, catching the hobbit's strange voice among the clamor of the men of the City, turned and looked down at him.

Their eyes met and Pippin gasped in wonder; those eyes! The same eyes except for the green edges in Boromir's; the same piercing eyes!

Pippin's heart was strangely moved with a feeling that he had not known before; except once when he had regarded Boromir almost… _changed_ after what the Gondorian had gone through with the guilt of taking the Ring. Here was one with an air of high nobility such as even Aragorn at times revealed… No, less high perhaps, yet… also less incalculable and remote. One of the Kings of Men born into a later time.

_But touched with the wisdom and sadness of the Elder Race,_ Pippin thought a little sadly, noticing almost imperceptible lines of hardness at the corners of Faramir's eyes similar to Boromir's haunted ones.

He felt a strange connection to this man, this stranger whom he had never met. Linked only by someone Pippin knew was close to the both of them…

Faramir finally seemed to find his voice after the initial amazement of seeing the hobbit. "Whence come you?" the Gondorian asked, and Pippin noticed the different voice qualities between the two voices; while Boromir's had a lower and slightly rough tone, Faramir's seemed softer and clearer. "A Halfling, in Minas Tirith! Whence…?" Here he faltered, as if he could not form words of what was going through his head.

By that time, Gandalf had noticed the two having made eye-contact and stepped to Faramir's side. He regarded Faramir's look of wonder with a curious eye when something seemed to dawn upon the wizard. "This is not the first Halfling you have seen…" the wizard stated slowly and worriedly.

_What?_

Pippin's eyes widened as Faramir slowly nodded. The hobbit's heart seemed to skip a bit with the implications of that little head gesture. "Frodo and Sam…" Pippin whispered. The names caused Faramir whole expression seemed to harden.

Gandalf looked at the sea of faces surrounding them and spoke quietly for only Pippin and Faramir to hear. "There is much to say and to do. Come, Faramir, you are weary, but your father awaits."

At the mention of his father, a wearied look came over Faramir's face. Gandalf and he started moving toward the citadel and Pippin could not help but stare at them. Were they actually thinking of leaving him behind?

But Gandalf had not taken two steps before he paused then sighed and looked down at Pippin. "Well, come along Master Took, follow us!"

He couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face as he followed the two before him.

That is, until he realized that he was following them back to the Steward's presence.

Pippin grimaced for though he knew that he didn't know half of what was going on, he knew for certain that the meeting between Denethor and Faramir, father and son, would prove to be more than just _interesting_.

He just hoped it wouldn't be _too _terrifying…

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Boromir has finally left! So, what do you think? Did you like the Eowyn and Boromir scene? I can tell you honestly that one of my friends went absolutely _silly _when I sent her that part before finishing the whole chapter. :P Boromir has finally left! So, what do you think? Did you like the Eowyn and Boromir scene? I can tell you honestly that one of my friends went absolutely when I sent her that part before finishing the whole chapter. :P 

Thanks to everyone who has continued to read my humble 'little' story! As you all probably know, 'shout-outs' are now _illegal_ on fanfiction so I will be replying to your reviews personally now. 836 reviews now and over 3,000 hits on my story! You guys are fantastic! (when you review my story, please be sure to be logged in so I can send you a reply!)

**Special Note!** I have a wonderful, WONDERFUL reader named Marta/Carnen who has done the most AMAZING photo manipulations for this story, _Boromir, Thou Shall Live_. My friend Racetrack's Goil has been nice enough to post them on her site so please take a moment to check them out! Marta/Carnen has made a really amazing one including the character of Bawuer, portrayed in my mind by the fantastic Kiefer Sutherland. Many many thanks to her for her inspiration!

geocities.jp/kosmeokanai/btsl.htm

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** No Boromir or the Rohirrim; will focus on Faramir having arrived in Minas Tirith and will also include him leaving Minas Tirith the next day. I hope to have it done as soon as possible… keep those inspiring reviews coming! 


	44. The Hidden Past and Unclear Future

_**Boromir, Thou Shall Live**_

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** I updated and uploaded my new chapter! My second semester of college has been tough with my taking six classes, including a writing intensive course; but I'm finally in my spring break right now and was able to finish this chapter up! In the meantime I've had over 4,000 more hits for my story! Woohoo! It's great to know that people are still reading my story; keep up with the reviewing, too, please!

I'm not quite sure how everyone is going to take this chapter; I'm hoping you guys will like it. Involved all of my favorite characters: Boromir, Faramir, Pippin, and Bawuer. Well, gonna keep this short so you can continue on for chapter forty-four!

**_

* * *

Chapter Forty-four: The Hidden Past and Unclear Future _**

Faramir felt his eyes once again drawn to the Halfling who stood behind Mithrandir's chair. They had yet to be properly introduced though Faramir overheard the wizard whispering to the Halfling before entering the Steward's private champers.

_Pippin Took, a halfling of the Shire…_

Already Faramir perceived that this one was different from Frodo and Sam; there was an almost child-like quality to this one, aside from his height though he still seemed taller than the two he had met in Ithilien. The Halfling's eyes, eager and curious, were ever roaming between the three other people in the room; mostly on Mithrandir and trying very hard not to catch Denethor's eyes.

Well, Faramir could not blame him. He, too, wished he was anywhere but here under his father's watchful gaze.

As he concluded on his report of Ithilien and the movements of the Enemy and his allies, Faramir looked on Mithrandir's face and saw that the wizard appeared almost bored and uncaring of what was being said. Inwardly, Faramir smiled. He knew very well just how attentive the Maia actually was. Even he could tell that Gandalf was gripping the arms of his chair slightly in some sort of anticipation.

And Faramir knew exactly what was on the wizard's mind; he knew exactly what news the other wanted to hear very dearly…

Though the Ithilien Captain had been observing the hobbit, careful only to watch him out of the corner of his eyes, for the first time he put his gaze fully on Pippin's face. This seemed to startle the little one as they held each other's gazes. Faramir was surprised to see that there was something in the way Pippin was looking at him… almost as if he knew Faramir already…

Faramir spoke, mulling over the fact that the hobbit still held his gaze without any indication of him being unnerved by the Gondorian's steady gaze. "But now we come to strange matters, for this is not the first halfling that I have seen walking out of northern legends into the Southlands."

Before entering the citadel, Faramir had already revealed to Gandalf and Pippin of these findings so the two of them took his words calmly and seriously. However, Faramir noted that there was no hiding the eagerness in Pippin's manner of wanting to know more of what Faramir knew of Frodo and Sam.

There was also no hiding the fact that Denethor had seen something in the others' faces, nodding his head as though to sign that he had read much there before it was spoken.

Faramir knew without a doubt that Gandalf and Pippin knew of Frodo's errand… they knew of the Ring. There was a look of urgency on Mithrandir's face which spoke more than could be put to words.

However, he wasn't sure how much his father knew and a choice had to be made. Should Faramir consider keeping secret the _object_ which Frodo carried around his neck?

Struggling with such questions to which there was no right answer or path laid before him, Faramir decided to begin his tale. Still unsure of how much he should say, Faramir for the most part spoke, his eyes on Gandalf. There was a certain openness in Mithrandir's face which prompted Faramir to reveal all that he knew, knowing it was perhaps best not to seek his father's wrath.

While he spoke of Frodo and Sam, the Gondorian's gaze also strayed to Pippin, refreshing his memory of others that he had seen. _Same yet so different…_

He became aware that Gandlaf's hands were trembling as they clutched the carven wood of his chair. Faramir almost stumbled over his words as he realized that the trembling came from a sense of… could it be _fear_?

As the Ithilien Captain began speaking of his parting with the travelers, and of their resolve to go to Cirith Ungol, he faltered and his voice fell. Looking down at the ground, he shook his head and sighed. As he had been talking about the decision to let them go, a renewed sense of guilt filled him. He shouldn't have let them go…

Mitrhandir suddenly sprang up. "Cirith Ungol? Morgul Vale? The time, Faramir, the time! When did you part with them? When would they reach that accursed valley?"

Faramir knew that depending on his answer, the wizard was ready to bolt from the room right then and there if he could somehow get to the two hobbits. However, Faramir knew it to be impossible and spoke in a low tone. "I parted with them in the morning two days ago. It is fifteen leagues from there to the vale of the Morgulduin. If they went south that is; in any case, then they would be still five leagues westward of the accursed Tower. At swiftest they could not come there before today, and maybe they have not come there yet."

Wearily, Faramir raised his eyes to meet the wizard's. "I see what you fear. But the darkness is not, cannot be due to the travelers. The darkness began last evening, and all Ithilien was under shadow last night." He chanced a look at his father who was watching him closely. Faramir dared to try to explain what he had come to conclude that morning. "It is clear to me that the Enemy has long planned an assault on us. And its hour had already been determined before they even left my keeping."

At this, Gandalf began to slowly pace the floor; eyes downcast and eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "The morning of two days ago, nigh on three days of journey!" he said, almost speaking to himself. "How far is the place where you parted?" he asked Faramir.

Taking a moment to think, Faramir answered, "Some twenty-five leagues as the bird flies." With that answer, Faramir earned a hard look from the wizard and the Gondorian sighed. "I could not come more swiftly. Last evening I was at Cair Andros, the long isle in the River northward which we hold in defense. As the dark drew on I knew that haste was needed, so I rode immediately with three others that could also be horsed. The rest of my company I sent south to strengthen the garrison at the fords of Osgiliath."

Looking at his father, Faramir saw that Denethor was almost lazily keeping his eyes on the wizard. Surprised by the almost inattentive manner in his father's face and body language, Faramir softly asked, "Have I done ill?"

After all these years, Faramir should have known better.

Denethor changed so suddenly that Faramir berated himself for thinking that his father was being in any way inattentive to what was going on: the Steward's head raised, shoulders straightened, his lips curled in a manner of complete disgust. But what made Faramir cringe more than anything was the flashing eyes and his tone.

"Ill?" Denethor spat the word out in annoyance. "Why do you ask? The men were under _your_ command." He sneered at his son. "Or do you ask for my judgment on all your deeds?"

The Steward narrowed his eyes and Faramir felt that he could not feel any lower than at that moment under his father's look. "Your bearing is lowly in my presence, yet it is long now since you turned from your own way at my counsel. See," Denethor waved his hand to gesture the room, "you have spoken skillfully, as ever. But I, have _I_ not seen your eye fixed ever on Mithrandir, seeking whether you said well or too much?"

Giving a sharp bark of laughter without so much a hint of humor, Denethor spoke with a pointed look at the wizard who had ceased pacing. "He has long had your heart in his keeping."

At the harsh words, Faramir felt the familiar stirrings within himself; the stirrings of unease and discomfort whenever his father found something, _anything_ to put him down.

"My son, your father is old but no yet dotard," Denethor continued, leaning forward from his chair so that anything save turning completely away could keep Faramir from having to meet his face. Yet there was no way he could do that… "I can still see and hear. Little of what you have half said or left unsaid is now hidden from me. I know the answer to many riddles."

Denethor suddenly slumped back, a faraway look in his eyes. "Alas, alas for Boromir!"

_Boromir…_

The mention of his brother caused Faramir to close his eyes as a wave of loneliness hit him. He had for a while avoided thinking of his brother; successfully, too. Yet now, here in his father's presence, bearing the brunt of his father's mutterings over his _incompetence_, Faramir wished for the tall, familiar figure sitting or standing across from him, offering support and a calming word.

Yet here, there was nobody…

Faramir realized that Pippin had a lost look on his face, as if trying desperately to understand and take everything in. But when realizing that he was being watched, Pippin met Faramir's gaze and offered a small smile; not quite reaching his eyes, but in that expression conveyed a wish to ease Faramir's tension.

And to his amazement, it seemed to be working. Faramir was able to take a deep breath, releasing some of the tension which had built up inside. He was surprised that when he spoke, his words his tone was quiet and respectful. "If what I have done displeased you, my father, I wish I had known your counsel before the burden of so weighty a judgment was thrust on me."

If he sensed the quiet turmoil in his son's head, Denethor made no reaction to it. "Would that have availed to change your judgment? You would still have done just so, I deem. I know you well. Ever your desire is to appear lordly and generous as a king of old; gracious and gentle." Mentioning the word _king_ caused Denethor to grimace in distaste. "That may well befit one of high race, if he sits in power and peace. But in desperate hours gentleness may be repaid with death."

The meaning was all too clear and Faramir worked hard to still the trembling in his hands. Would he always be the one to disappoint his father, no matter what he did? Faramir used to think that Denethor's only reason to put his youngest son down was to lift the elder son. But Boromir wasn't here, and Faramir still had to endure…

Defeated with that thought, the thought that there was no way to find favor in Denethor's eyes, Faramir quietly said, "So be it."

"So be it!" Denethor said in a deadly whisper. The room was silent for eternal moments before Denethor finally spoke up again. "But not with your death only, Lord Faramir: with the death also of your father, and of all your people, whom it is your part to protect now that Boromir… is gone."

Faramir, startled, caught a fleeting look of worry in the Steward's face. Was it just his imagination, or had his father actually _hesitated_? Hesitated when he spoke of Boromir… being gone… that in itself was significant though Faramir could not fathom as to how and why…

He knew not why but Faramir saw Pippin shift at his place next to Gandalf's chair. The hobbit seemed as if he wanted to speak yet at the same time wanted very much to hide. Faramir felt very sorry for him, having to be in the midst of a crusty, powerful Steward, a pacing, worried wizard, and…

As for himself, Faramir could only think ruefully of himself as 'the lowly bearing man' in mockery of Denethor's words.

Then suddenly, a thought hit him as to why the Steward had seemed uncertain in his words as to Boromir's state of absence.

Tentatively he whispered, "Has there been word of my brother?"

The reaction on everyone's faces confirmed his belief. There _was_ news of his brother!

Faramir could not speak for a few moments, the implication of there silence meaning more than so many words. There was something not right in the way that none of them offered to speak up, the way the Steward's face darkened as the skies outside, the way Gandalf seemed to glare daggers at Denethor. Were they afraid to tell him? What if… oh, Valar, what if it was confirmed that Boromir would never return home?

In the midst of two such powerful forces in the state they were in, Faramir ignored them and spoke solely to the Hobbit, willing his voice to be steady despite the turmoil of emotions he was feeling. "Please, Master Took… Pippin," Faramir asked almost pleadingly, "I must know…" _I must know the truth no matter how painful it may be_…

Pippin hesitated, peering at Gandalf and after receiving some sort of silent signal, eagerly turned his face to Faramir. "Boromir is alive and well, my Lord Faramir."

_Alive and well…_Faramir closed his eyes and relief washed over him. Praying a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar, Faramir continued to listen with a much more elated spirit as Pippin continued. "I know he would wish for you to not worry for him, for he is on his way here even as we speak."

With the news, it took all of Faramir's willpower to stay where he was instead of running to one of the lookouts, perhaps to find a glimpse of his returning brother. "Could he not come to Minas Tirith with you?"

Here Pippin winced and Mithrandir spoke. "Pippin and I needed to get to Minas Tirith as fast as Shadowfax could take us." There was an almost apologetic, embarrassed look in Pippin's face which made Faramir wonder just what the reasons were for their swift journey to the Gondorian city.

Before he could ask, Gandalf continued, "But that is a story for another time. Be at peace with the knowledge of your brother's safety."

At this, Denethor growled. "You would wish me to take your word that Boromir is safe and on his way here?" The Steward suddenly stood up, eyes flashing again, his anger directed at the wizard. "Since your arrival, you have tried to keep things hidden from me. You offer no information save assurance as to my son's well being."

"You are calling me liar?" Mithrandir's voice was a whisper but his implications were as clear as a bell. Faramir willed himself not to interfere, knowing that it would only the worsen the situation; no matter what he said, Denethor would take it as Faramir's taking the wizard's 'side'.

It was Denethor who finally grunted and sat down though he still fixed Gandalf's with a hard look. "You are not a liar, Mithrandir. Yet I would not put it past you to hide facts and keep from letting me know the whole truth."

Mithrandir did not answer and Faramir wondered if what his father said was indeed truth. From a very young age, the Steward's youngest son knew that Denethor possessed a special gift, knowing what passed in the minds of men. Could Denethor perhaps perceive that all was not right in the fact that Boromir was still gone, not yet returned home?

The more he thought about, the more Faramir felt apprehension course through him. Perhaps Gandalf _was_ hiding something… what would he want to hide from Boromir's own father and brother?

"You are wise, maybe, Mithrandir," Denethor continued to speak, though he appeared calmer and more composed, "yet for all your subtleties you have not all wisdom. Counsels may be found that are neither the webs of wizards nor the haste of fools. I have in this matter more lore and wisdom than you deem."

Faramir felt himself go pale at what his father had just said. How could he say such words, and to Gandalf? For all Gandalf may keep hidden, that was no excuse for what his father said. Wishing desperately to speak to finally stand between the two, he stopped when Mithrandir asked quietly of Denethor, "What then _is_ your wisdom?"

"Enough to perceive that there are two follies to avoid. To use this… _thing_ is perilous." Here the Steward hardened perceptively. "At this hour, to send it in the hands of a witless halfling into the land of the Enemy himself, as you have done, and this son of mine," Denethor gave Faramir a sharp glance, "_that_ is madness."

"And what would you have done?"

"Neither, that is for certain. But most surely not for any argument would I have sent this thing on a fool's hope towards the Enemy himself, risking our utter ruin if ever it was recovered by the Dark Lord. Nay, it should have been kept; hidden, hidden dark and deep Not used, I say, unless at the very end of need, but set beyond his grasp, save by a victory so final that what then befell would not trouble us, being dead."

Mithrandir sighed and shook his head. "You think, as is your want, my lord, of Gondor only. Yet there are other men and other lives, and time still to be."

"And where will other men look for help, if Gondor falls?" Denethor spat out. He sank back into his chair. "Gondor is in need of her Captain."

Faramir lowered his head, tired beyond reason with the full meaning of his father's words being quite clear to him. That the Steward and Gondor was in need of Boromir… and had no need for anyone else.

Least of all a worthless son who could never live up to his father's expectations.

Hating his father for never just saying it, Faramir asked, "Do you wish then that our places had been exchanged?"

And how he hated even more that there was no hesitance as Denethor replies, "Yes, I wish that indeed. For Boromir was loyal to me and no wizard's pupil. He would have remembered his father's need, and would not have squandered what fortune gave." The Steward looked down his nose at Faramir, disgust apparent in his very expression. "He would have brought me a mighty gift."

Any restraint Faramir might have had in keeping from talking back to his father disappeared as his frustration towards Denethor reached the point where he could stand it no longer. "I would ask you, my father, to remember why it was that I, not he, was in Ithilien," he pointed out in a steely voice. "On one occasion at least your counsel had prevailed, not long ago. It was the Lord of the City that gave the errand to him. Even when I offered to go in his stead."

"Stir not the bitterness in the cup that I mixed for myself," the Steward said hotly. "Have I not tasted it now many nights upon my tongue, with the thought that something terrible would come about from it? As now indeed I find it has. Would it were not so! Would that this thing had come to me!"

Before Faramir could retort, Gandalf stepped forward, his eyes stern and hard as they regarded Denethor. "Comfort yourself! In no case would Boromir have brought it to you. He has suffered and endured the testing of his lifetime; we may all thank the Valar that nothing came about through a moment of weakness. Yet you deceive yourself. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing, and taking it he would have fallen. He would have kept it for his own, and when he returned you would not have known your son." Quietly, almost under his breath, Mithrandir whispered, "It never happened, in that may we find hope."

Stunned by the wizard's words, Faramir's mind was reeling with what Gandalf had revealed. Denethor's reply was lost to him as Faramir desperately tried to make sense of what he had just heard. _It never happened, in that may we find hope…_ Did that mean that it had been very close to have become a reality?

_No_, Faramir firmly told himself. It could not have happened; as Gandalf said, it never _did_ happen.

…_that nothing came about through a moment of weakness…_ Again Faramir was plagued by even more questions. Questions as to what 'moment of weakness' had Boromir experienced and more importantly, why did Gandalf appear to be so secretive about the whole matter?

Faramir wrenched himself away from his thoughts to catch that words of a sensitive nature must have been exchanged by the way Denethor was glowering at Gandalf. The air was tense and Faramir wondered what Gandalf could have said to have made his father angry.

But just as suddenly, Denethor relaxed and grew cold again, the heated and burning look in his eyes merely smoldered away to icy steel. He shrugged his shoulders and spoke with a disinterested wave of his hand. "If I had, if you had. Such words and ifs are vain. It has gone into the Shadow, and only time will tell of what doom awaits for it as well as for us. It will not be long…"

Denethor leaned forward in his chair to emphasize his next words. "In what is left, let all who fight the Enemy in their fashion be as one, and hold one to hope while they may… and after hope still the hardihood to die free." At this the father turned to his son. "What think you of the garrison at Osgiliath?"

The Ithilien Captain shook his head. "It is not strong," Faramir said. "I have sent the company of Ithilien to strengthen it. As I have said."

"Not enough, I think." Denethor thoughtful leaned back into his chair, elbows resting on the arms of his chair and his hands clasped together. "It is there that the first blow will fall. They will have need of some stout captain there."

Inwardly, Faramir sighed. He had long learned to watch out for his father's subtlety and sublime hints within his words. Yet this was not so subtle and Faramir could only obey. "There and elsewhere in many places," Faramir spoke and as he wished his brother here, he could not stop a sigh from escaping his lips. "Alas for my brother, whom I too love!"

Though the deep seated weariness within his bones had not by far left him after a grueling ride, Faramir forced himself to rise from his stool, careful to plant his feet firmly on the ground. "May I have your leave, father?"

Yet before his father answered, Faramir tried to shift himself to a soldier's attention but found his body unwilling to cooperate. He swayed and only managed to keep himself upright by leaning upon Denethor's chair.

There was a moment's silence as Faramir composed himself. It was Denethor who broke the silence, his tone impersonal. "You are weary, I see. You have ridden fast and far, and under shadows of evil in the air, I am told."

A chill of fear ran down Faramir's spine and he angered by the feeling, bit out, "Let us not speak of that!"

This caused Denethor to look at him; Faramir was stunned to see something in his father's eyes… could it be worry? Was there a softness there, somewhere beneath the depths of Denethor's eyes?

Denethor immediately turned away, however, his jaw tightening into its usual stern expression of immovability. "Then we will not. Go now and rest as you may. Tomorrow's need will be sterner."

It was a dismissal, pure and simple. Any caring he might have seen in Denethor's eyes could only have been an illusion. An illusion of something Faramir would never see from his father. Berating himself for falling for some trick of light, Faramir could only step back, his weariness momentarily forgotten as he bowed slightly to Denethor. Without any other words exchanged between them, Faramir turned and proceeded to walk out of the chamber, once more feelings of frustration and disappointment making him feel sick.

He was so sick of it all. Sick of having to put up with his father, sick of having to deal with the constant berating and disapproval.

More than anything, he was just very, very tired.

Hearing footsteps following him out the door, Faramir passed in the hallway to look behind and see that Gandalf and the hobbit had followed him out. Before Faramir could speak, Gandalf shook his head sternly and motioned that they should travel further down the hall. Guessing that whatever the wizard wished to say needed to be out of earshot of his father, Faramir obeyed unquestioningly.

Finally reaching a point where they both knew they would not be overheard by Denethor or passersby, Gandalf reached into his cloak and took something out which he offered to the Gondorian. Faramir upon one quick glance saw that it was a letter. Hoping against hope as to who it was from, Faramir needed only to look into the wizard's kind eyes to know that it was from none other than his brother.

"Your father was also given a letter," Gandalf explained in a low voice. "However, since the author wished for yours to be given without Denethor's knowledge, I assume there are certain details he wished to be only read by your eyes."

Faramir could only whisper a quiet thanks, fingers burning to open the letter. "There are so many things I wish to know – "

"He is on his way, traveling with all possible speed," Gandalf interrupted. "And his story is one too long to be told tonight as you are weary and need your rest."

Though hating the truth in the wizard's words, Faramir still could not help but urge for more news on Boromir. There was still that little voice inside of him, reminding him how Gandalf seemed to be hiding something about Boromir… "Where did you last leave him?"

"In Edoras, just five days ago." It was Pippin who spoke up, looking eager to be helpful. Or perhaps just eager to speak freely after being in such a tense atmosphere. And if it were so, Pippin had all of Faramir's sympathy. "I have longed to meet you for a long time for Boromir has spoken much of you."

Seeing the hobbit's eager face when he spoke of Boromir, Faramir was reminded of a conversation with Frodo soon after they had first met. He remembered him asking Frodo whether he and Boromir had been good friends; there had been that strange expression on the hobbit's face then the vague answer of, _"Yes, I was his friend, for my part."_

On a thought, Faramir asked Pippin the same question he had voiced Frodo. "Were you a friend of Boromir?'

Unlike the off guard look on Frodo's face, Pippin only grinned all the more. "Aye, I am honored to be considered a friend to him. In fact, I am even honored to have pledged my service to him."

Caught by surprise with the calm and serious announcement, Faramir could only stare down at Pippin for a few moments before shaking his in silent amusement. _Trust my brother to inspire loyalty and devotion in others…_ "I don't know what to say," Faramir said with a smile.

"Boromir saved my life and that of my kinsman," Pippin explained. "He save our lives and risked his own in the process. I will be forever grateful to him."

"Come Pippin, time for us to allow Faramir to get his rest," Gandalf said, urging Pippin in the direction of their quarters. "I have a feeling that the morning will prove to hold much for all of us."

As Pippin gave Faramir one last grin and began walking the way, the wizard lingered for a moment to whisper to the Gondorian. "Your father may wish to believe that I am hiding something from him and you about your brother. Trust me when I say that some things are better left said by Boromir himself."

As cryptic as the words were, Faramir nodded in acceptance. He had long learned to not question the wizard in anything he said or did; acceptance was the only thing he could, to accept Gandalf as he was. Which would be an enigmatic wizard.

The two of them clasped hands before Gandalf turned away and walked off with the hobbit, leaving Faramir all alone. Remembering the letter in his hands, he itched to read it and placing it inside his vest, walked at a brisk pace to his rooms.

When he finally reached his destination, he didn't even stop to appreciate the feel of being in his room after such a long absence from his home. A light dinner had been prepared for him, waiting to be eaten at the table. However, even as he for the first time acknowledged the faint hunger pangs in his stomach, he ignored the food and took a seat at his desk.

He took at the letter and after bringing an already lit lamp closer, he began to read.

_Dearest Faramir,_

_It has been too long, little brother. That is really all I can say. I have missed you greatly, and hardly a day has passed without my bringing the image of my little brother to mind._

_You know more than anyone how much I dislike letter writing. As a man of action, I prefer speaking directly to whomever I wish to talk to, rather than putting my words to writing. Yet two things I must write to you about._

_By now you probably know that Mithrandir is in Minas Tirith for it is to him I have given this letter to give to you personally. With him travels the Halfling, Peregrin Took. No, as you are probably guessing, he is not the Halfling from our dreams. That story is for another time, in which I hope to tell you everything in person._

_But this Peregrin Took, Pippin as he is called, is one of the two persons I wished to write to you about. As my brother, the one whom I can put all my trust in, I implore you to take care of him. He will need all the friends he can have, for though he is of a stalwart race of beings, he is still very inexperienced in many areas of life outside his home. He has an insatiable curiosity and he always seems to remind me of you when you were younger. _

_The other subject whom I wished to tell you about is of our Father. You know very well his dislike for Mithrandir, and I am sure that the wizard and his companion, Pippin, will not receive much welcome. Also, I have written him a letter but refrained from telling him much, for I need to speak to him in person. Both of us know very well how Father will not be satisfied with such an excuse. I'm afraid that this alone would not help to improve his mood. _

_Please look out for both Pippin and Father. Both need someone to keep an eye on them and I am counting on you to do so._

_Dearest brother, how I miss you and wish that I did not have to write you this dull letter. Instead I would have wished us to meet face to face and find a secluded room in which we can tell each other all we have gone through since our separation. Duties both you and I have, but promise me that as soon as I am home, we will put them aside to spend time just the two of us._

_I shall be home very soon. Until we meet again._

_Boromir_

Faramir laid the letter down and sat back into his chair, head tilted upwards to stare at the ceiling. He missed Boromir and wished for his older brother's protectiveness. He replayed the meeting that had transpired in Denethor's chambers and felt a red flush creep up his face as he recalled his father's words.

'_In desperate hours gentleness may be repaid with death.'_

Why could he never seem to receive any respect from his father? He could think of no reason why he should always be the one to suffer his father's ill temper and dissatisfaction. When Boromir was here, such words thrown from their father at Faramir would be softened with a kind or encouraging word. Now, the pain was sharper felt and harder to deflect without the protective covering from Boromir. The letter had helped to ease some of the depression which settled over Faramir's mind; there really was nothing he could do to change his father from who he was.

Faramir wondered if there was any reason to come back to such a homecoming as this. Yet he knew, and feared, that perhaps Minas Tirith was going to be the last defense against the forces of Mordor. He was going to be needed to fight off against such a massive army headed in their direction.

Looking down at the letter again, Faramir's thoughts were taken to the young Halfling. From what he could deduce, Boromir and Pippin shared some sort of special friendship. Faramir smiled at the thought of Boromir watching out for the little one; the letter hinted that in the same way Boromir would watch over Faramir, he had done so for the hobbit.

And now the job had passed on to him.

A sudden thought entered his head and Faramir considered the idea carefully. Coming to a decision, with a smile he pushed himself out of the chair in search of a certain chest full of his old possessions. He was tired and hungry, but this would take only a few minutes and completely worth it.

* * *

Bawuer watched Boromir wake up with a start. The Gondorian groaned as he carefully eased up into a sitting position and rub the back of his neck. Boromir turned his head to look at Bawuer who moved to pour him some hot tea. 

"How long was I out?" Boromir asked as he gratefully accepted the cup which Bawuer offered.

"Not long at all," Bawuer assured. "You could have slept a little more. We won't be heading out for at least another hour while the men and horses rest."

The Gondorian only nodded and surveyed his surroundings, the men of the Rohirrim army either resting or moving around, carrying out some errand or other. Bawuer wondered at the strange, distracted look in his companion's eyes. Thinking perhaps that the man was in a lot of pain, Bawuer mentioned it, though careful so as not to get the man annoyed as he seemed to get whenever his injuries were brought up. "My mother gave me some herbal medicine for the pain if you would like to have some now – "

"I'm fine, Bawuer," Boromir interrupted. "You don't have to mother me."

"You seemed distracted," Bawuer said with a shrug. "My mother warned you that you might perhaps not be ready for such a hard ride."

"I don't know if I was really asleep or not."

The sudden change of subject, along with the strange remark, caused Bawuer unable to make any sort of comment. Thankfully, it did not take long for Boromir to continue speaking, a distant look in his eyes, looking out past the plains towards the east.

"I remember lying down to get some rest yet as soon as I closed my eyes, a dream came to. Not unlike one I had… a very long time ago." Boromir looked down into his cup, forgotten as he seemed to live his dream again. "I was in the middle of Pelennor fields, amidst one of the fiercest battles I have ever been in my life. Everywhere I looked was more of the Enemy, hindering my path as I struggled to reach the city. Then before my very eyes, the gates of the city were aflame and I knew there was no way in for me.

"Next thing I knew, I was on top of a mountain, looking down upon the city. The flames seemed to spread and even though I was going down the mountain, it was too late." Boromir rubbed his eyes as he said in a whisper, "It was too late and I knew that I had lost someone dear to me. And that's when I woke up."

Bawuer remained silent, knowing it was the best thing to do at the moment; he knew that no amount of words he could say would ease the horror of the dream, or nightmare. Whatever it was, to see your own city, burning, and the thought of losing someone, was an experience that even in dreams was terrible.

But suddenly, Boromir seemed to push the images aside to return to the present. He took a drink from his cup and finally met Bawuer's eyes. The Rohirrim was surprised to see that there was no desperation, no distant look in his eyes; only a thoughtful expression as if the man was coming up with some sort of idea.

"Bawuer, I believe the mountain I was on was Mindolluin."

The younger man nodded slowly, not quite understanding Boromir's train of thoughts. But he went along, agreeing by saying, "That would make sense if you were indeed looking down on the city in your dream. But… what is the significance of that information?"

Boromir gave a small smile as he returned to looking out into eastern sky. "I don't really know. But the dream has given me something to think about." The smile was replaced with a stern expression as he continued, "And I will never allow the dream to come true."

The tone in the man's voice made it all too clear to Bawuer that Boromir was not going to break his vow. He hoped that indeed, it had only been a dream; that Boromir need not have ever thought about having to stop such a terrible occurrence from happening.

* * *

Pippin slowly awakened from sleep, savoring the feel of the pillow beneath his head. How happy he was to return to sleeping in a proper bed! He sighed deeply before opening his eyes and sitting up. 

Gandalf was nowhere in sight, a fact which did not come to any surprise to the hobbit. He had come to accept the fact that there was no way to keep up with the comings and goings of wizards, or at least it was so in Gandalf's case.

Feeling ready for a nice breakfast, thought it was doubtful whether an actual complete breakfast would have been prepared for him, Pippin out of bed and went to the table. He was surprised to see that next to the tray of food placed on the table for him, there was a folded pile of what seemed to be like clothes and next to that, a helm. On top was a note which he grabbed to read and as he did so, he noticed that on the top of the pile was some kind of black clothing, broidered on the breast in silver with the token of the White Tree.

Puzzled, Pippin read what was written on the note in what appeared to be in Mithrandir's handwriting.

_The Lord of the City has summoned the Council in the great hall and I have gone to attend as there are certain matters than needs to be discussed in that meeting. Spend your time wisely until I return perhaps later in the day._

_You are wondering of the strange garments laid out for you. Lord Faramir had them sent over this morning with the message from the Steward. He hopes that they make a good fit._

_Gandalf_

His hunger forgotten with his curiosity, Pippin placed the note next to the food tray and began examining the strange gifts he had received. The clothing on top was a short surcoat; underneath it he found a small hauberk, its rings forged of dark-colored steel, seemingly delicate yet strong. There was also pair of gloves which he tried on. Slightly big but not a problem in any way. Taking them off, he next picked up the helm, fingering the design etched into the metal.

As Pippin surveyed the items, he wondered how there happened to be the livery of the White Tower in such a small size as should fit him. Unsure of what to do, and why exactly Faramir had decided to have this sent over to him, Pippin decided to think it over while eating breakfast.

The loaf of bread, hardly to be enjoyed with such an inadequate pant of butter, was eaten quickly, the cup of sadly thin milk finished within a few sips. Upon reading the note he had already made up his mind to go to the great hall, perhaps maybe to sneak in and listen to the proceedings. He really hoped Gandalf didn't mind. The wizard had _not_ specifically stated that Pippin was not to attend. Therefore, Pippin decided that there really could be no harm in him just going to listen…

Standing up, Pippin eyed the garments for a moment. Should he wear it? It certainly seemed like he should, considering it was a gift from the Lord Faramir.

Thinking of the man, the hobbit wondered if there would be an opportunity for the two of them to have a chance to talk. Maybe over glasses of cold beer, an idea which Pippin quickly warmed up to. He really wanted a chance to have some friendly conversation, to immerse himself into the familiar atmosphere of a small pub and become engrossed into the environment. To go back to a time when he really didn't have a care in the world, a time when the only thing to worry about was having a drunk bump into you and perhaps spill your drink.

To only worry about that and not have to worry about how the outside world was falling apart.

Not for the first time, Pippin wished he could return to the ignorant bliss of the Shire.

Having finished eating his meager breakfast, Pippin stood up and stared at the livery of the Tower. Should he wear, or should he not? Obviously Faramir had sent it over not to be stared at but worn. With that thought, he immediately got changed into his gifts. The sleeves were a bit short though it wouldn't matter when he wore the gloves. Otherwise, the whole outfit was a fairly good fit, surprising him once more how there was a livery his size. Perhaps for a young boy?

Fitting his sword on, cinching the belt comfortable around his waist, Pippin decided to leave the helm and the gloves before setting out from his quarters. There was not a doubt in his mind that his destination was for the great hall. He wasn't sure about whether he was invited to the meeting or not; however, it was worth a try. If not, he could always try to find Beregond or his son.

He reached his destination but hesitated when he saw the guards outside of the large doors. In an instant of indecision, Pippin, slowed his walk, trying to come up with perhaps something to say to the guards.

To his surprise, the guards straightened for a brief moment and opened one of the doors, gesturing for Pippin to enter. Hurrying, not wanting for them to perhaps change their minds in letting him gain admittance, Pippin slid inside.

Pippin was reminded of the Council of Rivendell when he surveyed the Council that now took place in the city of Minas Tirith. Chairs had been brought in, arranged in a circled with Denetho slightly behind so he could survey the men. Pippin saw that Gandalf was seated close by; he also recognized the Prince of Dol Amroth, Imrahil, seated at the Lord of the City's right hand. Faramir was on his father's left.

Nobody seemed to notice his entrance so Pippin decided to stay where he was, slightly off the side and trying to hide in the shadow of one of the great pillars. The Prince was speaking at the moment, grey eyes serious and troubled. "What of Cair Andros? That, too, must be held, if Osgiliath is defended. Let us not forget the danger on our left. The Rohirrim may come, and they may not. But Faramir has told us of great strength drawing ever to the Black Gate. More than one host may issue from it, and strike for more than one passage."

Denethor grimly leaned forward in his seat which silenced Imrahil though he seemed to have more to say. "Much must be risked in war," he said with a grunt. "Cair Andros is manned, and no more can be sent so far. But I will not yield the River and the Pelennor unfought – not if there is a captain here who has still the courage to do his lord's will."

A ripple of discomfort swept those seated, for Denethor's words could only have been aimed at his own son. Pippin looked on wide-eyed as Faramir appeared to be the only one unconcerned with his father's harsh words. How could Denethor doubt Faramir's courage? If Faramir was anything like his brother, the Hobbit could not imagine the younger man ever being accused of cowardice.

After a long silence, Faramir finally spoke, his voice soft but loud enough for even Pippin to hear from where he stood. "I do not oppose your will, sire. Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will go and do what I can in his stead." There was a short pause before Faramir spoke again to ask, "If you command it."

"I do so," Denethor said without even giving Faramir a glance.

Faramir stood up as soon as Denethor's words were out of his mouth, unhurried yet obedient. "Then farewell," he said with a short bow to the Council then gave one last look to his father. "But if I should return, think better of me." Pippin winced at the slightly mocking yet strangely enough, pleading, undercurrent in the Gondorian's voice.

Even as he turned to leave the room, Denethor answered back. "That depends on the manner of your return."

The young man's steps faltered before he resumed his steady walk out of the great hall. Pippin wondered if he should say or do something as the young man walked by; however, he was saved from having to make a decision as Faramir's eyes caught the hobbit's. Faramir gave him a small smile and gestured for Pippin to come along with him.

Obeying, Pippin followed and the two of them walked out into the courtyard, stopping in front of the Tree. Faramir was quietly observing the Tree, a thoughtful expression on his face. Realizing just how much he resembled Boromir with that look on his face, Pippin smiled.

As if sensing the cheery thoughts from the hobbit, Faramir looked down at him quizzically. Pippin just shrugged and explained. "You and your brother have the same expression on your faces when you're thinking deeply."

Faramir chuckled and shook his head. "You seem to have gotten to know him well."

"Aye," Pippin said. He shifted from one foot to another then was reminded of his new attire. "I want to say thank you for your gift you sent over this morning," the hobbit said, looking down at his own symbol of the White Tree upon his breast, identical to the one on Faramir's leather surcoat.

"I only thought it befitting for one in the service of my older brother."

Pippin was now glad that he was wearing it, for Faramir seemed to have given it great thought in finding the garments for him. "I did not think they would find any livery that would fit me."

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city," Faramir said, turning away from the White Tree to look Pippin up and down. "A very foolish one who would prefer hiding away in the library than having to study battle tactics."

The wistful smile on Faramir's face was an obvious hint as to who he was talking about. "This was yours," Pippin said more than asked, sure of what the answer was already.

"Yes, this was mine. My father had it made for me." At the mention of Denethor, Faramir frowned slightly, making Pippin immediately speak up to take it away if he could.

"Well, I am taller than you were then," the Hobbit said, indicating the sleeves. "Though I'm unlikely to grow any taller. Except sideways."

Faramir laughed out loud, any earlier trace of melancholy disappearing. "Never fitted me either." The man sighed, a quiet sadness returning in his eyes. "Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud, stubborn even." He suddenly smiled though, in a proud manner, as he added, "Proud, stubborn… but strong."

"I think you have strength of a different kind," Pippin said. "And one day your father will see it." He suddenly realized that maybe he shouldn't have been so bold as to say that. They were barely acquainted and even as a friend he may have crossed a line.

However, Faramir accepted the words with a serious expression. "Perhaps."

Wishing to change the subject, Pippin asked about whether Faramir was leaving or not. The Captain of Ithilien nodded and answered with an affirmative. "My father commands me and I must obey. I need to be leaving as soon as possible." Yet the man seemed loath to leave, once more looking at the Tree then scanning his surroundings, drinking in the stillness in the air.

Faramir suddenly put his gaze on Pippin. "I must prepare to leave. However, I wish to ask whether you would kindly join me and tell me the details of how you would come to offer your services to my brother. And perhaps begin from where Frodo and Sam's account finished with your parting."

The request made Pippin smile broadly. "I would like nothing better."

"Well then, shall we?" The two walked down the pathway towards Pippin believed was the direction to the Gondorian's rooms.

"It all began with our traveling group from Rivendell coming under attack from countless Uruk-Hai, and before I knew it, Merry, who is my cousin and kinsman, a wonderful fellow I wish you would get the chance to meet, were surrounded with no hope of getting away…"

**

* * *

Author's** Note: So, what do you think? Pretty good? Terrible? Great? Not so great? Sorry if the Boromir part seemed a bit short; that part was added in on a sudden idea which I decided to incorporate in the story. A hint of what's to come… but that's all I'm giving away! 

Thanks again to my faithful readers! The reviews are always such a joy to receive; keep them coming! Also, I'm going to instead from now on reply to reviews just before I update the new chapter. So for chapter 45, if you receive a reply to a review from me, that means I'll be putting it up in no time!

Till next time! I will try to have a new chapter up soon… Next chapter will prove to be very… interesting. :P From now we'll be taking a step away from events happening in Minas Tirith and will very much be concentrating on the Rohirrim army heading towards the Gondorian city. Meaning you guys should expect lots of Boromir!

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** Boromir's tale will be moving along as we'll be going ahead a few days to when the Rohirrim army will be camped under Minrimmon. A hint… imagine how things would have been different with Boromir being alive. 


	45. Even Shadows Cannot Conceal All

**_Boromir, Thou Shall Live_**

_**By Priscilla Stafford**_

**Author's Note:** Can you believe how long it's been since I updated! It's quite embarrassing and I must apologize for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I hope you've all been having a great summer! I've been keeping myself pretty busy though I won't bore you with details. Enjoy this new chapter; I'm quite interested to hear about your reactions to it.

P.S. I apologize beforehand for any erros, misspellings, and typos as this hasn't been beta-ed yet. :D

* * *

**_Chapter Forty-five: Even Shadows Cannot Conceal All_**

Merry's curiosity was piqued as soon as Elfhelm made mention of the Wilde Men of the Woods. At first he had not liked the talk of wild men and poisoned darts, but now for him, the waiting was unbearable. He longed to know what was going to happen.

One part of him warned that if he should try to sneak upon the meeting of the king and the Wild Men, there was a very good chance that he was going to get caught. And he winced to think of what harsh words would follow if that should ever happen.

Yet another part of him was tired from having ridden four days on end, the ever-deepening gloom slowly weighing down on his heart. There was a need in him to have someone to talk to; Dernhelm was no comfort for the man never spoke to anyone and everyone else tried to pretend that Merry was not even there.

Perhaps by actually doing something, like finding out the king's plans, would he find some way to calm the restlessness in him.

He got up from ground and soon was walking warily in pursuit of the last lantern before it disappeared among the trees, the lights of which the kings men were leading one of the Wild Men headmen to the king. As he walked, he wondered what exactly had made him decide to come when he had been given every excuse, even his lord's command and Boromir's words, to stay behind.

Perhaps he was becoming just as thoughtless as Pippin.

The thought of Pippin increased his restlessness. Poor Pippin, shut up in the great city of stone, lonely and afraid. Merry wished he was a tall Rider like Eomer and could blow a horn or something and go galloping to his rescue.

Presently he came to an open space where a small tent had been set up for the king under a great tree. A large lantern, covered, above, was hanging from a branch and cast a pale circle of light below.

As Merry strained his eyes to see, he made out that there sat Theoden and Eomer. Before them on the ground sat a strange squat shape of a man, gnarled as an old stone, the hairs of his scanty beard straggled on his lumpy chin like dry moss. Though sitting down, Merry could see that the man was short legged and fat armed, thick and stumpy, and clad only with grass around his waist.

Wanting to get a closer look and deciding that if he actually wanted to hear anything he have to go closer, Merry crept as quietly as he could towards them. The Wild Man began to speak, in answer to some question, it seemed.

"Lo, father of Horsemen," he spoke, his voice deep and guttural. Merry was surprised that the man spoke the common speech though in a halting fashion, uncouth words mingled in. "We fight no. Hunt only. Kill _gorgun_ in woods, hate orc-folk. You hate _gorgun_ too." The Wild man pointed a finger at Theoden to emphasize his words. "We help as we can."

"Our need is for aid in battle," Eomer said. "How will you and your folk help us?"

"Bring news," said the Wild Man, head held high. "We look out from hills. We climb big mountain and look down. Stone-city is shut. Fire burns there outside; now inside, too. You wish to come there? Then you must be quick. But _gorgun_ and men out of far-away." He waved a short gnarled arm eastward. "Sit on horse-road. Very many, more than Horse-men."

"You say that Mundburg is on fire." The voice came not from those sitting and as Merry watched, Boromir emerged from the shadows to stand just within the light from the lantern. It was hard to see his face, but to Merry the Gondorian seemed pale and tense.

"Yes." The Wild Man eyed the newcomer for a moment before saying, "Let Ghan-buri-Ghan finish! More than one road he knows. He will lead you by road where no pits are, no _gorgun_ walk, only Wild Men and beasts."

As the man spoke, the hobbits eyes were on Boromir and saw that the Gondorian was suddenly very attentive as Ghan-buri-Ghan spoke. Something about a different path, another road, which had caught Boromir's attention.

"Many paths were made when Stonehouse-folk were stronger," the Wild Man continued. "Road used hunters is forgotten by them going through Druadan to Rimmon with great wains. But forgotten by Wild Men."

All of a sudden, a hand clamped over Merry's mouth. Stunned at first, Merry couldn't even struggle as he was carried off a ways from the king tents. His instincts soon kicked in, and literally. As the heel of his foot connected with his captor's knee, he heard the person curse under his breath before.

Dropped like some sort of baggage, Merry moved to reach for the hilt of his sword when the man spoke. "Now, Master Hobbit, you have proved beyond doubt how resourceful you can be. Not only can you find away to join the Rohirrim army, but you can hold your own against an assailant."

Peering through the night's darkness, Merry could finally make out the familiar, smiling face. "Bawuer! Merry exclaimed.

"Aye, tis me," Bawuer remarked with a cocky smile.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me like that," Merry said, though there was no real annoyance in his tone as he was just happy that his captor was the amiable Rohirrim.

"No, my friend, you were the one doing all of the sneaking. Besides, did you really want to create a huge spectacle and have Theoden and Boromir knowing that you are here?"

Merry, guilt of how he would feel indeed if it should ever happened seemed evident on his face as Bawuer said, "I did not think so. You were lucky that I was the only one who saw you."

"What… what are you going to do?" the hobbit asked timidly, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

Bawuer became serious and crossed his arms over his chest, looking intently into Merry's eyes. "Did you really have every intention to continue on this trip without letting your presence be known?"

When he was answered with a silent nod, Bawuer sighed and looked away, indecision all over his face. "Merry, from what little I have gathered, I have a feeling you have been through some battles where it is a miracle you survived."

Here Bawuer sharply turned his head to face Merry. Taking a few short steps, the man crouched down so that their eyes were level. "But believe me, little one, when I saw that we will be facing one of the greatest battles ever to take place on Middle-earth. So many of us will not make it alive. Do you understand what I am saying?"

A chill of fear stole through Merry as he took Bawuer's words to heart. He had known the risks but to be told in such a earnest tone, with the Rohirrim soldier's eyes grave with a hint of apprehension

It unsettled him that such a man was exuding such a quiet, acceptance of what lay ahead for him. Whether he was heading for victory or death, Bawuer had already accepted the fact.

But was Merry ready for such an acceptance?

Then he remembered the many names and faces, all of whom had made the same decision as Bawuer had as to their fate. Aragorn, Gandalf, and the rest of the Fellowship. But most of all, he remembered Frodo's face at Amon Hen, just as Frodo had been heading for the river. Heading onwards to continue a perilous quest to destroy the one thing which could save them all.

In Frodo's face, Merry had seen the other determination of accomplishing the impossible for the sake of Middle-earth.

And Merry decided then and there that he would do no less.

The hobbit finally answered Bawuer's question in a firm voice. "I understand what I'm getting myself into."

Regarding him carefully, Bawuer finally broke out into a smile. "There's a lot of mettle in you, that there is. I am beginning to have a great respect for your kind."

"I never though I would be the one who would representing my kind in any way," Merry said with a modest shrug of his shoulders. He didn't think himself brave in any kind of way; he had known too many brave people along the way of his journey that he still felt rather small and insignificant to be compared to the ones _he _would respect.

"Well, I have only met you and Pippin," Bawuer said with a wink. "Yet the both of you are quite the representatives." The man stood up and thoughtfully looked down at the hobbit. "I think however, that you will need to inform the king and Boromir that you are here."

"I do not wish to worry them or be a burden," Merry insisted.

"But are you not being a burden to someone right now?" Bawuer asked, curiosity showing in his eyes. "Who is it that you travel with now?"

"A young Rohirrim soldier by the name of Dernhelm," explained the hobbit. "He offered me to ride along with him, as he is light and his horse finds no difficulty in carrying the two of us. So you see, I am well taken care of."

Bawuer, still looking unsure, said slowly, "I admit it seems you are taken care of. But you must know that sooner or later, you will be found out."

"And it seems it shall be sooner, rather than later."

Merry and Bawuer stiffened and turned sharply around to see a figure approach. The figure being none other than Boromir himself.

Knowing that there was no use trying to make a run for it, Merry meekly stayed where he was, carefully meeting the Gondorians eyes. Fortunately, the man didn't seem angry.

But he didn't seem exactly pleased to see him either.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, somehow I am not too surprised to see you here," Boromir said, stopping to stand right in front of Merry as Bawuer moved to stand aside for the two.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Merry could only wince at the formal tone the other had taken.

There was a deafening silence before Merry almost felt, rather than heard, Boromir sigh and release whatever it was that had kept the man silent. "It was wrong for me to leave you behind, Merry, and I apologize," Boromir began, his tone relaxed and some good humor now in his eyes.

The unexpectedness of the apology, especially since he was awaiting some kind of reprimand, caused Merry to stutter as he tried to make sense of what Boromir had said.

"You, you are apologizing to… to me?"

Boromir smiled. "Aye. I'm apologizing because I know from all that you have been through, what we have been through in our journey together, did not leave any room for your being made to stay behind. It was wrong.

"However," Boromir continued before Merry could say anything, a stern look returning in his eyes, "it was wrong of you to hide the fact that you are here from King Theoden." At the hobbit crestfallen look, Boromir said, "I have spoken to the king about you and he has told me of his admiration for you. I know that he was hoping and trusting you to watch out for the Lady Eowyn."

The words stung more than anything as Merry did recall the king mentioning that the hobbit would watch over Theoden's niece. He had not thought about it but as he did so now, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. And there was only one way he knew of it to go away, albeit it one which caused him to feel all the more nervous.

"I will go and see the king right now," the hobbit whispered.

Boromir laid a comforting hand on Merry shoulder. "That would be the best thing to do, my friend. But you will not be alone and I shall be with you. And this time I will not hesitate in standing up for you in your decision to want to come with us."

"You will vouch for me? Merry queried hopefully, knowing that if Boromir were to be on his side, perhaps the king would not be so reluctant in the hobbit joining the army.

"Of course."

"Even though I may be a burden?" he asked again.

The Gondorian chuckled. "Even so."

Still worried about the upcoming meeting, Merry shifted his feet uncomfortably. Boromir called his name and Merry was forced to meet the man's eyes which looked down at him not unkindly. "You are worrying too much, Merry; you forget that the king is a kind, and fair, man. If I may hazard a guess, I would say that he will greet you most kindly and will not be sending you back."

"That will be because it would be even more troublesome to try _getting_ me back," Merry pointed out, though his good humor was returning and he allowed himself to smile. It was returned as Boromir agreed.

"If I may add," Bawuer spoke after remaining quiet to let the two talk for a while. "One of the main reasons Theoden did not allow Merry to come was the reason that none of the Riders could bear him along. But isn't that already taken care of?"

Boromir nodded in understanding. "How did you manage to procure a ride?"

"It was not I who sought the soldier out; it was quite the opposite." Thinking of Dernhelm, Merry unconsciously turned towards where he had last seen the soldier. "In the past four days, he has barely spoken to me and he has left me on my own. Yet…"

_Yet what?_

Thinking carefully over Boromir's question, Merry finally said, "I'm not really quite sure. Just a feeling that I should know who he is. There are times when he speaks which makes me wonder if I know him."

His words didn't make sense in his own ears and Merry was not surprised that Boromir and Bawuer were giving him confused looks. It was only a feeling; there was something more to Dernhelm than what appeared on the surface.

* * *

Eowyn wove through the tents, campfires, and men to find a place to rest for the remainder of the time the Rohirrim army would be camping. She had just gone to check up on her horse and seeing him looking well rested, ready to move out when the time came, had been satisfied enough to find her own rest. No heads were turned or looked up as she walked by; nobody noticed her presence and greeted the king's niece. 

The reason might have been for the fact that she was not really Eowyn, sister-daughter to the king, Shieldmaiden of Rohan. She was simply Dernhelm, a lowly Rohirrim soldier, heading off to battle among the army of Rohan.

And that was the way she wanted it to be.

Finding a secluded spot at the farthest reaches of any of the campfire light, yet not far enough away to attract any attention for being too far away, Eowyn dropped her saddlebag and what little of the hobbit gear she was keeping down on the ground and set about to lay down a blanket. There would be no sleep for her but she would sit down and rest her tired body from riding almost nonstop. She saved one of her blankets for Merry; that is, if he returned.

She sighed, thinking of the hobbit. She had not told him of her true identity; she couldn . There was a great devotion from him towards her uncle and knew that if he ever knew that Dernhelm was Eowyn, he would immediately feel an obligation to reveal her true identity.

Or perhaps she was just making excuses to remain _completely_ Dernhelm.

For the first time, she strangely felt free. No, not completely free, perhaps it was the wrong word to describe how she was feeling. Eowyn only knew that in her heart, she felt that she was finally doing what she needed to do; she was fulfilling her destiny, finally reaching out with her own power to do something, to _accomplish_ something.

Yet on the other hand, she felt strangely empty.

Arguing within herself, Eowyn struggled to put her feelings in order. Yes, she was glad that she had come. But at the same time, there was a nagging suspicion inside of her, saying that there was nothing waiting for her at the end of this journey. Trying to shake away the feeling of dread as to what her fate was, Eowyn could only like back and stare into the dark and gloomy sky. Ruefully she came to the conclusion that it would perhaps be easier to find some answers up there than anywhere else.

Though uncomfortable to still be wearing her helm, for fear of being seen kept it on. She longed to be rid of the helm but was determined to keep up her disguise until

_Until when… _

Disturbed that she had not thought about anything beyond going off to fight, Eowyn gritted her teeth. She was truly hopeless, aimlessly making plans and aimlessly following through without any real thought.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a person jogging towards her. She saw that it was Merry. She had learned early on to not speak too much to the hobbit for there were times whenever she spoke that he would give her a look and she saw him thinking, trying to place the voice. Afraid that he would figure out who she really was, she had altogether stopped talking to him, silently encouraging to leave her alone. She knew he was lonely and hated being the one to alienate him from any sort of companionship, but there was too much at risk.

She let him speak first, wondering at the bright look in his eyes which had not been there for the entirety of their journey so far. "I have come to get my gear," he said, indicating his helm, sword, and gloves he had left with her.

Merry's announcement caught her by surprise as she tried to make sense of what he meant. Before she could question his actions, she saw that two men had been following right behind Merry, though at a slower pace. Beginning to have a very bad feeling over what was happening, Eowyn jumped to her feet, hand resting on the handle of her sword, nervously running a thumb along the pommel. Who were these men? She had managed to keep away from all others this long, what had happened…

Her heart seemed to stop for a moment as she recognized the men. It was none other than Bawuer and the Steward's son himself. And for one startling moment, for the first time since she embarked on this journey, she had the feeling that perhaps she would not be able to hide her true identity without being caught. As they drew closer, her eyes drawn to those of the Gondorian's, she willed her heart to calm its wild beating, a nervous chill going up and down her spine which filled her with dread.

"Perhaps you would care to introduce us," Boromir said as he came closer. When he stopped in front of her, their eyes met and Eowyn almost stopped breathing. His eyes were assessing her casually and she tried her best to keep herself from turning on her heel to run away. She kept telling herself that he could not, would not recognize her. Yet there was a nagging doubt inside her as she beheld his stately figure, intelligent eyes, and confidence stance. Eowyn, unsure of whether she could manage to speak for fear he would recognize her voice, could only break eye contact to look down at Merry.

Thankfully, there was no awkwardness from her silence as Merry made introductions. Eowyn nodded when he used her alias, trying hard to avoid the others' looks while trying to maintain an air of disinterest.

It was Bawuer who explained what exactly had happened that Merry had come forward to reveal himself where he was not to have been. "We quite by accident stumbled on Merry here," Bawuere began with a smile towards the Hobbit. "We have convinced him that it would be for the best if he were to approach King Theoden and be forthcoming as to his presence here."

"I am sure the young one greatly appreciates your aid in getting him this far," Boromir spoke next, his low, soft tones which drew her eyes to his. There was slight, almost undistinguishable crease in his forehead which there hadn't been before. "Yet I believe we will further require your services."

Eowyn could almost feel the blood drain from her face. His next words confirmed her fears.

"Would you care to join us as we seek the King's Counsel in this matter?"

What could she possibly say? What could she possibly do?

With the realization that she was inexplicably trapped into a predicament she would never have even dreamed of, Eowyn tried to remember to breath. In and out. Evenly, normally; act as if the request had not bothered her in the slightest.

They seemed not to notice her inability to speak since their introduction as Merry went on to speak. "I hope you will not mind coming with us at this late hour."

Eowyn searched her mind for some way to stall the inevitable yet try as she might, there was no way out. So she nodded slowly and before she knew it, Bawuer and Merry began to walk away towards the king's quarters. Yet it was not her that caused the two to stop when they realized they were not being followed. Boromir had remained standing where he was, staring hard and intently at her. More from wanting to get away from him than anything else, Eowyn began walking to move past him.

She kept her eyes on Merry and Bawuer, willing herself not to look upon the man who had turned as if into hard granite. Aware of his presence as she moved past him, she held her breath afraid that the closer she got to him, the better chance of him knowing who she was…

Not one step had she taken past him when he finally moved… to grab her upper arm.

It didn't hurt but it startled her that she forgot her resolve not to look at him and snapped her head towards him, their eyes meeting in one split second. And even before his mouth opened to speak, she knew that he _knew_.

"Your helmet."

Unable to give up her carefully guarded identity so easily, she turned away and tried to pull her arm away only to have him forcefully pull her to his side so that the whole length of her one side was pressed against him. An indication that he was not letting go.

"My lady" he whispered. "You would do well not to fight me."

Eowyn couldn't understand her stubbornness for though she no longer tried to escape, she kept her head turned away, feeling a rising anger within her at this man. He who was ruining everything…

Boromir slowly let go of his hold on her arm, as if making sure she wasn't going to run, before he began to tug at the chin straps of her helmet. Knowing that any resistance would be foolish, Eowyn stood still yet refusing to make it any easier for him. When the straps were finally separated, he gently turned her head so that she had to face him. Unwilling as she was, Eowyn allowed him full control of the situation. When he pulled the helm off her head, her hair came free to fall down past her shoulders.

She vaguely heard Merry's and Bawuer's gasps as there was no more hiding who she really was. Feeling decidedly uncomfortable, Eowyn pushed some wayward hairs which fell onto her face. Still not having met _his_ eyes, Eowyn stared intently at her boots, awaiting him to make the first move.

There was a soft sigh which seemed to encompass her senses, the simple action making her aware of his chest which was inches away from her face, the smell of riding gear and leather, and the sound of his soft breathing, his very presence unnerving her.

"Bawuer," he finally spoke, his tone quiet and pensive, "the lady and I need a moment alone. See that we are not disturbed." With that he held out Eowyn's helmet which Bawuer took and handed in trade the lantern he had been carrying. With a bow towards the two, Bawuer gestured for Merry to follow him to the edge of the camp site.

"As for you," Boromir said pointedly to Eowyn, "come with me unless you wish for me to bring you to your uncle."

The threat was no idle one and Eowyn nodded though still refusing to meet his gaze with a childish stubbornness. She followed him, all the while casting wary glances at the way the lantern cast eerie shadows in the midst of the trees and odd bushes.

Finally, unable to take his silence anymore and refusing to go to far away from the camp, Eowyn stopped and placed her feet firmly to the ground. There was no doubt that she was in for some words from him and though she didn't know him well enough to expect cold words or words full of anger, she knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Eowyn hated waiting; if she were to have to endure some sort of scolding, she wished to endure it sooner than later. "My lord, I refuse to be led away by you like some tame pet. If you wish to say something to me, I demand to hear it now."

When she had stopped, he too had stopped though with his back kept to her, even as he bent down once to place the lantern on the ground. But now he turned to her and she took a step back, not prepared for the furious look on his face. In the dark, unfamiliar forest with a single lantern to be relied on for the only light for the moon was hidden from sight, Boromir seemed large and unfamiliar.

"You are demanding something of me?" he said in mock politeness. "No, this is not the time for you to be demanding anything of me. This is where you tell me what in Valar's name you were thinking to be traveling to battle!" With each word his voice seemed to grow both louder and softer, moving towards her step by step until he was towering over her. The light played against his features, sharpening the contours of his face, his eyes seemingly burning with green embers within its grey depths.

Speechless at the ferocity and intensity of his gaze, Eowyn could only focus on breathing. He seemed not to even realize just how suffocated she was feeling by his presence as he continued to speak. "At just what point were you thinking of revealing yourself? After you triumphed victorious?" His tone took on a sarcastic note with his last words, making Eowyn cringe.

He reached out to grab her by the shoulder, bending slightly so his face was close to hers and she saw him looked pained as he finally said in a defeated voice, "Or were you planning on your identity being discovered when they pulled the helm off your lifeless body?"

At the horror of his words, Eowyn wrenched away, pushing away her timidity of him to the back of her mind, allowing all the anger and frustration she had kept inside to become evident in her face and voice. "I do not regret my choice in traveling with my uncle's army and nothing you say will make me regret it… nor will you dissuade me from doing what I started out to do! You are neither my uncle nor brother, my husband nor liege-lord and I will not – "

"Then allow me to remind you who I am," Boromir interrupted, the dark look in his eyes cooling down to a cold glint. "I am Captain-General of the Gondorian Army, responsible for countless soldiers who are under me, who look up to me for my leadership. For years I have held this position and I will tell you right now, long ago I have learned the difference between those who go to war because of duty and honor… and those who go to war with spite and hopelessness in their heart, foolishly believing that they can prove a point or worse, decide to throw their life away. Or is that you want to catch a particular someone's attention?"

"Stop it," Eowyn whispered in a hushed fury, his words hitting too close to home.

"No, my lady, I will not stop until you realize just how foolish you are being."

Most definitely not wanting to hear what he was going to say, Eowyn turned on her heel, determined to return to the campsite and simply disappear from this man. But before she had taken two steps his words stopped her. "Unless you want me to throw you over my shoulder and deposit you in front of your uncle and brother, you will remain where you are."

She hesitated, calculating the distance between the two of them and wondering if he would indeed do such a thing. There was no doubt that he _could_, even with his recent injuries and his one arm still in a sling. More than anything, she was reluctant to be brought before her family for she knew what would happen. She would have to face their disappointed looks and she could not bear the thought of having to endure it. She would rather…

What?

Eowyn's hesitation was enough for Boromir to walk up behind her so that escape was no longer an option. "Eowyn… why must you fight against those who only want to protect you?"

"Protect me?" She turned to face him. "They wish to put me in a cage and pretend everything is all right… that they will come home and that I needn't worry over the fate of my country. But here is the truth, lord Boromir; I am a grown woman and I know what fate awaits those who travel to Minas Tirith. You, too, know what awaits us."

"Aye, I do," the Gondorian said, "However, there is one important factor that separates yours and my reasons for traveling east."

She stiffly lifted her chin, daring him to say the reason.

Accepting her challenge, Boromir shook his head sadly. "Do not dwell on what cannot be, my lady. You are only heading for a hopeless and heart breaking end. By going to battle you will not secure his favor nor love – "

"You do not know what you speak of!" Eowyn shouted but to her dismay, tears spilled out from the corners of her eyes, belying just how much his words had stung her. She saw him wince and almost guiltily reached out as if to brush her tears away. But she would have none of it; she stumbled back and repeated her words softly. "You do not know what you speak of."

"You say I don't?" Boromir looked away and sighed. "Contrary to what you may think, I too foolishly believe and wanted something so much that I forgot everything else. Forgot enough to overlook the entire picture." He gave her a pointed look. "I made a choice which cost a great deal, endangering the very thing which I wanted to protect."

The shield-maiden stared at the man, unaccustomed with someone baring his thoughts so openly. The fact alone made her listen, _really_ listen, to what he was saying. Perhaps she was wrong to try and secure a love from such a man as Aragorn. But was she really so unworthy to not seek his favor? Was it wrong to prove not only to him but herself and all those around her that she was not a mere woman to stay quiet at home?

"Whether you do not… approve of all my reasons," Eowyn said slowly, she herself trying to put her thoughts in order, "the fact remains that I am here and am resolved to be in Minas Tirith when my father and his men confront the dark forces. If I am to die, then I shall die with my sword in my hand."

"This is folly – "

"Why is it that it is folly for me but duty for you and the others?" Eowyn bit back. "I _will_ fight!"

"You wish to experience something which I would not wish for anybody to experience. Battle is nothing more than chaos for one who first encounters it." Boromir was now looking at her hard, gauging her reaction to his words. "It's hard to discern who is friend or foe. Then before you know it, the stench of blood and death fills your nose, your mouth, your very lungs. Each time you breathe it in, it is with the certainty that the taste and fumes will haunt your dreams."

The vividness of his descriptions made Eowyn struggle to keep the bile from rising in her throat… or was it the expression on his face as he seemed to relieve the horrors of war.

"After a while you'll find a rhythm… not only in fighting but a way of casting your eyes about, catching your brothers at arms in their last moments. You lose count of how many fall as you become numbed by the initial shock of seeing the first man killed. If you're lucky, you won't meet their eyes before they close forever."

There was no stopping the tears now as Eowyn struggled to compose herself, to become as hardened as the warrior before who spoke with such deadly calm. "With a guilty relief you'll be unable to place the names for every face, yet the faces take a long time to fade away. Yet it is when…"

Here Boromir finally paused, as if steeling himself for what he was about to say. "The… heaviness you feel when surrounded by death is nothing compared to when someone you know… someone you love, falls to the ground. And there's nothing you can do to save them."

Eowyn shook her head furiously, refusing to even think of what he was suggesting. "You will not, _cannot_ dissuade me…"

"Your own uncle and your brother, Eowyn," Boromir said firmly.

"Do you think the upcoming battle will be any different from the times they have left the sanctity of Meduseld to fight?" Eowyn snapped. "I have lived with the fear of losing a loved one _all my life_! Both of my parents, my cousin… I know what it is like!" Her strong words emboldened her to close the distance between the two, daring him to challenge her. "But this time, I will not stay behind. I will not wait at home in my room, waiting anxiously yet at the same time dreading to hear the outcome of what is to come. I know the importance of defending Minas Tirith from the Enemy, I wish to be a part of whatever happens.

"And," Eowyn spit out, "the Enemy need very much fear me for if they were to take my uncle or brother away from me, I would avenge their deaths a hundredfold and would not stop until I see every last one of them dead. This I swear."

"Do not swear such a thing, my lady," Boromir said after a pause, causing Eowyn to take a step closer to him, anger coursing through her at his words. Did he think she was making an oath with not truth behind it?

Ready for an argument, Eowyn hissed, "And why should I not swear such a thing?"

"Oh, Lady Eowyn," Boromir said, a sad expression on his face which even seemed to cause his eyes to appear more grey. "In the very midst of battle, if you were to lose your uncle or brother, you will not fight… you will mourn."

His words stung her and she could not speak, could not turn away from his gaze which seemed to understand her more than she did herself. And she could not bear it. She tried to escape his look, to escape anywhere rather than remain here, but his hand stopped her when he held onto her shoulder.

"My lady, cannot I persuade you to return back to Edoras?"

Eowyn resolutely shook her head.

She felt more than heard him sigh. "Unlike Merry, I have my doubts that you will at least reveal your presence to Theoden and Eomer. Am I right in my assumptions?"

"I will be no cause for worry for them," she said firmly.

"Aye, but you must know Lady Eowyn that you have now become a cause for worry for _me_." She heard the smile in his voice and curiously looked up into his face. She had expected him to still be angry and frustrated with her, to actually not allow her any say in what was to become of her. To perhaps as he had threatened to throw her over his shoulder and bring her to the disappointed looks of her uncle and brother.

But no, here he was, smiling at her! Not for the first time, the very fact that it was impossible to anticipate his next move made her feel off balance, unsure of how to act. Perhaps it was because he was a foreigner; in truth she had not much chance of being in the company of the Gondorians.

Her musings were cut short when Boromir broke the silence. "We should return to the others."

"And what… what will you do with me?"

He raised his eyebrows inquiringly, a play of a smile on his lips. "What do you wish me to do with you?"

Taken aback, Eowyn pursed her lips and felt a blush rise in her cheeks. How dare he make her react in such a way… "Play no more games with me, I beg of you."

"This was never a game," he said quietly, squeezing her shoulders encouragingly. "I will allow you to continue to Minas Tirith… but my way, not yours."

He smiled, obviously reading the confusion in her eyes. "All will be revealed, but first, we will go with Merry to see your uncle. And before you try to protest," Boromir interrupted before Eowyn could indeed protest, "you will be given your helm back, I promise. Your secret is safe for the present. Now, we are wasting time."

She stood firm as he went to retrieve the lantern, mulling his words over. "What if I refuse to take your way, what then?"

He straightened and met her eyes. "If you mistook my meaning, then let me make it absolutely clear." Boromir went to stand in front of her and as he peered down at her said, "There will be no refusal for I am not making any room for refusal, is my meaning very clear?"

Not even expecting, nor requiring an answer, he abruptly drew away and began walking back towards camp. Eowyn stared at his retreating back, unsure of whether to follow him or not. She refused to be told what to do, especially by such a man as he, the very kind of man she wanted to scream at in frustration; just another man who made her feel smothered by protectiveness and superiority over her position as nothing more than a woman.

And yet… there was a nagging thought in her head that this Gondorian was trusting her more than any other man had. Boromir was trusting her enough to not send her home, trusting her enough to turn his back on her now though she had not in exact words said she would do as he said.

He was trusting her more than any other man had… not even Aragorn.

And because he trusted her, she would trust him.

She had to jog to catch up with his long strides but soon was walking beside him. She looked at him only once and she thought she saw him smiling. But he didn't look at her so she kept her eyes trained forward. As if on cue, the both of them seemed to walk closer together, not as strangers, not quite as friends…

With a smile of her own Eowyn realized she was walking next to him like a comrade at arms. And he the same.

* * *

Boromir let out the breath that he had unconsciously been holding since Merry had knelt before the King. Yet he should have known that there would be nothing to worry about for the little Hobbit; as Boromir had reminded Merry, the king was a kind and fair man. Though surprised to see that Merry had been with the company the whole time, Theoden accepted Merry's presence with but a few stern words about Merry's keeping his presence a secret. 

"And it seems that you have a very powerful friend in that Boromir assures me that he vouches for your continued presence in our journey eastward," the elder man said with a nod in the Gondorian's direction. "Is that not so?"

"It is, King Theoden," Boromir replied. "We have traveled together through many dangers and I would hope to have him nearby if even for a short while longer."

"I trust this man, Dernhelm, still agrees in sharing his saddle with the Hobbit?"

Merry stole a quick look at Boromir before nodding. At the mention of Dernhelm, or more truthfully to be Eowyn, Boromir cast his eyes to the edge of the king's tents.

There she was, once more wearing her helm, blending into the surroundings as just another Rider. She seemed focused on her uncle, unwavering in her stiff stance. Boromir assumed she wanted nothing more than to go at once back to Elfhelm's company which she had joined secretly, though Boromir had a feeling that Elfhelm knew more about the young 'soldier' than he was letting on. But Eowyn was very much aware of Bawuer who stood next to her, seemingly watching events unfold among the leaders of the army yet Boromir knew better that he was keeping an eye on the lady.

_Lady_, Boromir thought wryly. He knew of no lady who would dress herself up as a man and willingly join the ranks amongst those heading to battle, perhaps death. He remembered her pale face as she spoke passionately about wanting to fight. _Wanting to fight_…

Mentally shaking his head, the Gondorion once more felt a weighing sadness for the confused woman. He understood Aragorn's very presence which inspired genuine loyalty and faithfulness; he too had had become those who would die for the King and see him returned to his throne. But Eowyn had seen something else in Aragorn. Perhaps it was her wish to be free from the oppressive spirit of Grima Wormtongue's hold over the courts of Meduseld which had made her look for anything, anyone, who could provide her with that freedom. And Aragorn had seemed to fulfill everything she had ever wanted when she had first set her eyes on him; freedom, a fierce independence, and a strength born of kings.

Boromir felt strongly that this must be so; such a truth that made Eowyn turn to despair and leave hope behind when Aragorn would not _choose_ her.

He sighed. What was he going to do with her… He had promised the Ranger that he would look after her. Yet he had not expected for the job to have extended all the way back to Minas Tirith.

He had naturally been angry at first; though he had tried not to lose his temper, upon hearing her first heated words he had not been able to control himself.

As he mused about it now, he grudgingly admitted that he admired her courage in standing up against him. He willingly admitted he had no experience with women. The only women he had known were those who would not dare show anything but respect and submission to the Steward's son.

Eowyn was a proud, stubborn… most complicated woman he had ever known. Complicated in an almost sad way. For one so young, and admittedly beautiful, to so hate her position in life as a woman…

He hoped fervently that a kind and satisfying fate awaited her. He couldn't bear the thought of her living the rest of her life stretching out for something just out of reach…

Or throwing her life away in despair.

Grimly, he swore that he would not allow, if it were in his power to do so, for such a future for her.

"Captain-General?"

Realizing that the king was addressing him, and had probably been so for some time, Boromir stepped forward and bowed. "I apologize if my mind was elsewhere."

"It has been a long night, promising to become a long day," Theoden said in understanding as he looked up into the sky. "The Wild Man assured us that the day has in reality begun, but…"

Boromir could understand the elder man's grim look as he, too, wondered at how dim what little light there was in the sky.

The king soon sent everyone away to prepare for the upcoming ride through Stonewain Valley, assured safe passage by the Wild Men. Merry stayed with the king while Eowyn remained nearby though hidden in the shadows. As Boromir left the clearing he passed by Bawuer and no words spoken as the Rohirrim soldier knew what Boromir wished of him; he would stay with her until asked to do otherwise.

Boromir kept his back to the Rohirrim host as he walked purposefully towards the edge of the pine forest. His arm hurt, his chest hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to rest for a while. Yet his plans had to be sorted out if he wanted to carry them out.

If it were possible to carry them out…

Out of earshot from any of the Rohirrim soldiers, Boromir stopped in the midst of the trees. All was dark and shadowed; the Gondorian carefully flexed the healing muscles of his injured arm. The careful, meticulous manner in which he tested the extent of how much had healed calmed him down somewhat.

He knew not how long he stood there but only when he felt his thoughts come to order and felt almost part of the landscape did he speak, addressing the darkness. "Ghan-buri-Ghan."

Boromir felt rather than saw some of the shadows shift before him. He remained still, unsure if perhaps this was one of his best ideas…

A figure suddenly materialized before him and Boromir recognized the short, gnarled figure.

"Man of Stone-city wants something of Ghan-buri-Ghan," the headman of the Wild Men said more than asked, his tone sounding even deeper and guttural in the shadowy forest.

Boromir didn't question how the Wild Man knew he was a 'Man of Stone-city.' Instead, knowing instinctively and from hearing Ghan-buri-Ghan speak with King Theoden chose to get straight to the matter which had brought him before the short man.

"I wish to know of the many paths your people know of. I wish to know if there is a path to where I wish to get to."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I hope this wasn't an altogether, entirely terrible chapter. :S VERY hard to write; one of the reasons why it took so long to update. I had to get the Boromir/Eowyn scene just right and I played around with so many outcomes. I hope the one I decided on satisfies all my readers who enjoy my characterizations. 

Just to give a heads up, this story is turning out MUCH longer than I had expected so have decided to kind of 'speed' things up. Instead of 'bouncing around' into the heads of different characters, I'm going to try hard to stick to ONLY what has been changed since Boromir is alive and well. I hope this is all right with you, especially those who have been enjoying my characterizations. Let's get Boromir to Minas Tirith soon, shall we say?

All feedback/reviews/e-mails will be greatly appreciated and will help spur me on in my writing! Truly though, I would love any comments you have on my story. Until next time!

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** What exactly is Boromir's plan? Where does he wish to get to? How does Eowyn fit into his plans? All will be answered in the upcoming chapter! Like I said, I'm going to try and 'speed things up'… things really get going once Boromir gets to Minas Tirith! 


End file.
